La Voz a Ti Debida
by Faith-theBloody
Summary: CeLoS: Ron y Hermione luchando por segruir juntos en medio de un Hogwarts dominado por hormonas adolescentes: un curso para aprender a querer por encima de todo. CAPITULO20: El Cielo Tambien Llora ...¡preparen los pañuelos!Herms no dspierta, y Ron...¡lean
1. De Vuelta a Hogwarts

¡Hola y Bienvenidos a todos!

Antes que nada,avisar que esta historia ya se ha publicado con anterioridad en el Foro de la Warner,pero desde que se empezaron a poner en plan estricto con las cosas que se publicaban, y decidieron que no publicase mas,tome la decisión de traerlo aquí desde el principio,e ir publicandolo hasta el final.Asi que antes de empezar me gustaria agradecer todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo alli desde que comence con mi historia, y decirles a todos aquellos lectores que son unicos y no los olvidare.Y,claro,que espero que se pasen por aquí aunque solo sea para saludar

Bueno a la gente nueva pues que espero que os guste esta historia y que me dejeis muchos reviews de esos,jeje.De momento,como solo tengo que repasar los capitulos y corregirlos un poco,ire publicando capitulo por semana.Todos los sabados,a no se que haya alguna fuerza mayor que me lo impida.

¡Ah!Y un aviso:esta historia la empece hace un par de años,asi que es del curso quinto,antes de que la Orden del Fénix se publicase,asi que nada de lo que paso en ese libro cuenta aquí.Lo digo para que no os asusteis si sale Sirius o algo asi.

Bueno,de momento no decir nada mas,solo que gracias por entrar y leer.Ahi va el ficci.

Con cariño,

-Faith-

**CeLoS**

Un curso son 9 meses. 9 meses,lo que tarda en formarse una vida.9 meses en los que se mezclan entusiasmo, tristeza, felicidad…dias buenos y malos…guiños, sonrisas, desesperaciones, lagrimas, ansias…incluso besos, golpes, caricias…magia. Y para sobrevivir a todo, y sobre todo a los 15 años,se necesitan amigos, y sobre todo si estas lejos de tu casa y de tu familia, solo con tus amigos…te expones a mucho,y los necesitas a tu lado, para que te protejan, y se rian contigo cuando quieras reir,y te sequen las lagrimas cuando quieras llorar.Esta es una historia de amigos,sobre todo de amigos. Y tambien de amor, porque el amor, en realidad, esta en todas partes.El amor surge entre desconocidos, entre amigos de toda la vida,o gente que nunca se soporto.Pero siempre esta ahí. Y en esta historia, todo empieza, como no, con un reencuentro

**1.- De vuelta a Hogwarts:**

Caminaba de prisa...llevaba un mes entero sin ver a Ron ni a Harry. Desde que fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material para su quinto año en Hogwarts no habia vuelto a tener contacto con el mundo mágico. Las escasas lechuzas que se abian enviado no habian sido suficientes...necesitaba hablar con ellos.El dia que abian pasado en el callejón diagon habia sido inolvidable.Les habia contado todo acerca de su visita a Bulgaria donde Víctor Krum la abia llevado a un partido amistoso entre la selección del pais cntra la italiana;habia comprobado que el frio de aqellas tierras no era comparable al de Inglaterra. ¡Por Dios!¡¡¡Estaban en verano y llevaban abrigos de pieles!!!

Sabia que el curso que comenzaba seria muy distinto al resto,y no solo porque Voldemort hubiera resurgido, sino porque nada era lo mismo...todos habian crecido...era curioso lo que un verano podia hacer cambiando a la gente.Solo 3 meses,y sin embargo todos habian cambiado,y ella la primera.

Quiza fueran los quince años,o quiza simplemente que el Mediterraneo y su gente la habia conquistado,el caso es que de repente,se habia dado cuenta de que era mucho mas guapa de lo que siempre se habia considerado,y de lo que habia mostrado a los demas.Y de pronto,habia sentido el interes,la curiosidad,de cuidarse mas de lo que solia hacer.Incluso su antes enmarañado pelo ahora lucia un grande,brillante y bien deducido rizo..

Caminaba de prisa... Se iba acercando a la plataforma 9 y ¾.Beso a sus padres para despedirse de ellos y se abalanzo decidida al muro...Faltaban 5 minutos para las 11 y buscaba desesperada por entre la multitud a sus amigos...Caminaba de prisa,a traves de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos y de jóvenes que se abrazaban entusiasmados después de un largo verano sin verse... Camino a lo largo del aden buscando por todos lados hasta q de pronto alguen llego por detras de ella y le tapo los ojos...

Hermione no conseguia recordar ese olor pero le resultaba familiar. Fuera quien fuese le dio un gracioso beso en la mejilla. Rió. Y asi como lo pensó exclamo:

-¿Ron? ¿Harry?

Entonces la mano que la sujetaba fuertemente se solto y quedo petrificada a unos centimetros de su cara.El cuerpo que habia tras ella tambien quedo petrificado lo que permitio a Hermione voltearse y averiguar quien seria el sujeto. Al girarse se encontro de pronto con unos ojos grises sin expresión.

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione confundida

Draco Malfoy la miro sin verla,y sin decir nada se volteo dandole la espalda y salio corriendo,no sin antes mostrar,contra cualquier intento de su voluntad,un atisbo de duda,confusion y sorpresa. Le hubiera gustado gruñir,quejarse,decir algo desagradable,pero extrañamente no consiguio formar ninguna frase,ni la mas misera borderia.Giro sobre sus talones y salio corriendo en direccion a la parte trasera del tren.Al llegar a una de las puertas de acceso al interior se agarro a la barandilla de apoyo y entro,no sin antes volver la mirada hacia una sorprendente y sorprendida Hermione.

La chica permanecio aturdida,clavada en el sitio,con la mirada fija donde hasta hacia un momento habia estado el rubio.Una imagen fugaz paso por su mente:un beso desesperado,y un revolcón frenetico en un aula desierta, y el chico del beso,tenia la cabeza de un color rubio platino.Apreto los ojos con fuerza para librarse de la imagente,que justo después de pensada le parecio asquerosa. "Hormonas",se dijo,"este año va a ser mas complicado de lo que esperaba"

Y de pronto Hermione se sorprendio a si misma riendose sola en medio de un anden realmente concurrido,de si misma,y del capullo de Malfoy y su cara de poker al descubrir que le habian chafado su primera conquista del curso.Agito la cabeza para librarse de su aturdimientoy suspiro.Se disponia volver a fijar la vista en algun punto concreto cuando oyo una ensordeedora voz q gritaba llena de furia:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Esa voz si q la conocia perfectamente...una media sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se volteo de cara al tren. "Por fin" suspiro interiormente.

Harry y Ron habian pasado la ultima semana de vacaciones juntos en la Madriguera.Por deseo de Harry hubiese pasado alli el varano entero pero la orden de Sirius y de Dumbledore no era esa:habia quedado muy claro que los viajecitos imprevistos en el autobús noctambulo o como lexes fuera se habian acabado por completo...Voldemort estaba suelto y sus actuaciones y apariciones serian totalmente imprevistas y terroríficas. Harry lo comprendia pero no podia soportar a los Dursley...el numero 4 de Privet Drive era realmente un infierno.Asi que tras muchos ruegos y ruegos Harry consiguió hacer un pacto con ellos: podria pasar el ultimo mes de vacaciones con Ron y el resto de la familia Weasley pero no podria merodear por ahi(nada de salir a jugar a quidich,ni cosas por el estilo)y , por supuesto,vno seguiria a los gemelos en ninguna de sus travesuras...vsolo haria una vida tranquila de convivencia en la casa y en el jardín de la misma a lo sumo.

Aun asi correria un gran peligro:Colagusano era el fiel ayudante de Lord Voldemort y habia vivido en aquélla casa durante 11 años,de modo que conocia todos los secretos.  
Pero el sufrimiento de Harry con sus tios era tal que hizo que Sirius y Dumbeldore se ablandaran. 

Harry estaba tan contento en su vuelta a la madriguera... al llegar saludo con gran cariño a toda la familia.Se sentia en familia:el señor Weasley era la persna ideal para informarle sobre los problemas formales y serios que tanto le importaban,los movimientos de Voldemort y sus seguidores;los gemelos le agradecían en secreto su ayuda a los Sortilegios Weasley,y eran los mejores si lo que necesitabas era reirte un rato:la Señora Weasley le trataba como el mas necesitado de sus hijos(su relacion se habia profundizado en el ultimo curso);Ron,bueno pues Ron era Ron, a su lado,mas que nunca y, sorprendentemente, todo el tiempo imaginando como seria el curso que se acercaba;y ginny...ella si que le habia sorprendido:se habia convertido en una mujer. Estaba realmente guapa y la vergüenza que solia tener al hablar con el habia desaparecido,lo que habia permitido que en tan solo un mes se hubiesen unido mucho, mas de lo que ninguno hubiera creido nunca...

Durante las comidas Harry no podia parar de mirarla y hacia lo posible para que Ron la dejase estar en sus conversaciones; ademas el tiempo que pasaba con ella era un tiempo en el que olvidaba todas las preocupaciones que le ahogaban,no dejaba de sonreir.Ademas,le abia ayudado a curar(aunque fuera un poquito)su obsesion por Cho Chang... 

Pero era eso,una amiga,una amiga que no esperaba y que le abia sorprendido,nunca hubiese esperado ese encanto. Era la niña a la que cualquiera querria, y de la que cualquiera se... enamoraria. Ya no era la hermana pequeña de Ron, o la niña a la que sacar de problemas,era solo Ginny.

Alguna vez se le habia pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Ginny podra ser algo mas,pero siempre se asustaba al imaginar la cara de Ron. Este se habia dado cuenta mas de una vez de cómo la miraba en la comida y tras una mirada muy significativa hacia Harry,se reia para si. El tambien se habia dado cuenta, aunque sin quererlo, de que su hermanita habia crecido,y que quiza llegasen a algo mas aquellas miradas, y aunque se negaba a si mismo reconocerlo,en el fondo no le molestaria tanto...o quiza si.

Al llegar a la estacion de King Cross, Harry estaba muy emocionado. Le gustaba la Madriguera y de verda la sentia como una casa, pero Hogwarts era su verdadero hogar.  
Y por una vez llegaban con tiempo mas que suficiente:quince minutos.

Tras atravesar el muro ya podia _oler_ a hogwarts. Estaba deseando llegar,comer la comida de los elfos bajo el estrellado techo del Gran Comedor, sentarse en su sofa preferido de la sala comun, dormir en su cama con dosel, recorrer pasillos secretos bajo su capa invisible… 

Los señores Weasly no llegaron al anden con ellos esa vez, se marcharon, tenian algo muy importante que hacer, dijeron, pero se despidieron de todos en la estacion.

Al llegar al anden los gemelos se separaron corriendo entre la multitud:

-¡¡Nos vemos esta noche en el banquete!!-y entrando en la parte delantera del tren

Ron parecia nervioso, miraba a todos lados intranquilo.

-¿Donde esta Hermione?-Preguntaba distraido

-Dijo que vendría por su cuenta y que nos buscaria-Le respondio Harry abandonando momentáneamente su conversación con Ginny-¡Vamos!- le jaleo -Hay que coger sitio.

Colocaron las maletas en su compartimento y ayudaron a Ginny con las suyas. Entraron por una de las puertas intermedas y giraron a la izquierda por aquel estrecho pasillo. Abrieron la primera puerta a la izquierda:

-Vaya,- dijo Harry -pues si q tenemos suerte. Esta vacio. Si es que esto de llegar pronto...

Y se desplomo en uno de los comodos asientos forrados de cuero rojo. Ginny se sento a su lado pero Ron…

-Ron, ¡quieres sentarte!

El pelirrojo miraba intranquilo por la ventanilla que para su suerte daba al anden

-¿Donde esta?- murmuro de nuevo

-Ya vendra- contesto Harry cansino-. Aun le…

-¡¡Ahi esta!!-exclamo Ron sonriendo

La veia acencandose entre el gentio,mirando a todos lados despistada.Caminaba en direccion a su vagon.Ginny y Harry se asomaron.

-¡Vaya! Es verda- dijo Harry- Pero, ¡por Dios! Si viene guapisima

Ginny le dio la razon pero cuando miraron hacia dentro de nuevo, Ron ya habia salido del compartimento y se acercaba a la puerata de salida del tren, apoyándose en un lado de la misma, y observando a Hermione…sonriendo al ver su cara de despiste.

Cuando apenas le faltaban diez pasos para llegar a donde el se encontraba,aun no lo habia visto, pero el no podia parar de sonreir. En ese momento, una figura en movimiento llamo su atención en el concurrido anden.Miro mas alla de la chica y vio que Malfoy se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. ¿Que querria ese ahora? Pero su extrañeza se convirtió en furia al observar la escena que siguio: Malfoy estaba agarrando a Hermione por detrás y le daba un beso. Luego los dos se mimraron por un rato a una distancia minima,con una expresión de atontamiento mutuo en las caras.

Ron no daba credito. Sentia su furia crecer dentro de el,cada vez mas.¡¿¡Que hacia su amiga con ese capullo, engreido y odioso de Malfoy!?! Cuando el se hubo alejado vio que Hermione se quedaba mirando por donde el rubio se habia marchado. ¿Pero a que leches estaba jugando? El verano y la belleza le habian sentado fatal.

Ron estaba al borde del paro cardiaco:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!-grito,como un padre que fuese a castigar a su hija

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta con una media sonrisa en la cara. Empujo su carrito hacia la puerta donde estaba Ron y al estar frente a el le miro directamente .

-¿No piensas bajar a ayudarme con esto?-dijo sin abandonar su media sonrisa,señalando las maletas

-Dile a Malfoy que te ayude-respondio con desprecio

Y apoandose en la pared para incorporarse se metio en el interior del vagon echandole una maliciosa mirada.Y dejo a hermione alli clavada con todas las maletas y una mueca de disgusto:"Parece que me ha visto con ese imbecil de Malfoy",se dijo.Mientras pensaba esto Harry se acercaba con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo muy contento

-¡¡Hermione!!-saludo 

-Hombre, por fin una cara _amiga_-grito hacia el interior del tren para que Ron lo oyera- ¿Que tal estas Harry? Te he echado de menos- dijo mientras el se acercaba y la abrazaba- Ademas necesito a alguien que me ayude con las maletas-dijo mientras aun se abrazaban y sonriendo se separaron.

-No te preocupes,yo te las llevo-contesto el moreno amablemente

-No. Mejor voy contigo y me cuentas

-NO-objeto Harry-. Tu tienes algo mas importante que hacer ahora-dijo sonriéndole-.Ron parece muy mosqueado.¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada-dijo hermione haciendose la sorprendida

-¿Ah, no?-giro la cabeza en busca de una respuesta-¿Y desde cuando saludamos con ese énfasis a Malfoy?

-Tu tambien lo has visto,no?-dijo decepcionada

-Si-dijo Harry-pero supongo que no tendre de que preocuparme,¿no?-en realidad cuando la habia visto, Ginny y el no habian podido parar de reirse

-No-se apresuro a decir Hermione, bajando la mirada-Claro que no,solo se ha confundido

Harry la cogio por la barbilla y le levanto la mirada.

-Anda, ve-y le ofrecio una sonrisa de apoyo-. Ya sabes que Ron si se preocupa-Hermione sonrio- Yo me encargo de esto- dijo apartándola del carrito y haciendose con el manillar

-Gracias

-No hay de que. En verdad no me gustaria estar en tu lugar- Y se marcho riéndose a carcajadas

Hermione se armo de valor, suspiro y se agarro de la barandilla para entrar en el tren. Sabia que lo que le esperaba no era weno. Si habia alguien en el mundo que odiase ams a Draco Malfoy que Harry,ese era Ron. Y ademas sabia que las caras que este le reservaba y la indiferencia que hacia ella mostraria no le iban a resultar muy agradables.

Abrio la puerta del compartimento y lo que encontro no fue muy distinto de lo que se habia imaginado: Ginny y Ron estaban discutiendo pero cuando ella entro se callaron. Ron le solto una mirada de enfado y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Ginny miro a su hermano con aires de reproche y desesperación y se levanto. Se dirigio hacia la recien llegada. Le solto una nerviosa sonrisa forzada

-Hola Hermione-saludo

-Hola Ginny-Ginny le dio un beso

Todo en silencio

-Bueno sera mejor que vaya a ayudar a Harry-dijo Ginny- Ahi te lo dejo- le susurro a Hermione en el oido –Buena suerte

Y cerrro la puerta del compartimento tras de si. Hermione suspiro de nuevo. Se dirigio al asiento de cuero en frente de Ron. Ya sentada, la cara de este no le qedaba muy lejos. El no paraba de mirar fijamente al vacio a traves de la ventana. El silencio escocia

-Ron...-comenzo Hermione en tono de disculpa

Ron continuaba mirando por la ventana, estaba en una especie de trance, como si no la hubiera oido.

-Ron-repitio Hermione-Dime algo, ¿no?-suplico-. Por lo menos mirame.

Ron continuaba sin escucharla, ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo se movio. 

-¡Joder Ron!-Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse- ¡No entiendo porque te pones asi!

Ron seguia igual.Hermione se levanto del asiento por el cabreo que le estaba entrando y se quedo de pie entre los asientos y la puerta del compartimento, mirando al trozo de cara que alcanzaba a ver de Ron, escudriñando si quiera algun gesto, pero nada...

-Vamos a ver, Ron...-dijo intentando no perder los estribos- Lo de Malfoy a sido una tontería-al pronunciar ese nombre la cara de Ron se tenso, como si estuviera apretando los dientes-. El se abia confundido de persona -pero Ron seguia sin moverse- Si te a molestado lo siento...-dijo intentando poner una voz dulce para que a Ron le diese pena.

Pero nada, el seguia igual... Hermione no pudo mas y se puso roja de furia, comenzo a gritar

-Mira Ron, ¡¡es que no tengo ni que pedirte disculpas!! No he hecho nada malo. Y sin embargo, ¿tu que? ¿eh? ¿Que piensas, dejarme de hablar por esa tontería, porque el subnormal ese no me hubiera reconocido?- Ron seguia igual,lo que crispaba cada vez mas a Hermione – La verdad es que no se ni porque sigo aqui, te estas pasando...

Empezaba a ponerse triste, lo que le hizo enfurecerse mas aun. Se quito un zapato y se lo tiro a la cara con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba 

-¡RON!¡¡REACCIONA JODER!!

Lo del zapato surtio efecto,al sentir el golpe Ron salio del trance y la miro con cara de extrañeza

-¿Estas loca?-pregunto mientras se rascaba la parte de la cabeza donde le habia dado

-Vaya...ya hablas-sonrio Hermione

El la miro con cara de odio y se dispuso a volver a mirar por la ventana. Hermione no pudo mas y abrio la puerta del compartimento para salir de alli antes de tener que matar a alguien.

-No te vayas-suplico Ron sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

Hermione se quedo parada en la puerta pero no se volvio, no sabia que debia hacer

-Sientate.-escucho la voz de Ron,como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento

Hermione se volvio lentamente y se dirigio al asiento que habia frente a el,sin mirarle.

Ron volvio la cara bruscamente hacia la de Hermione

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu?

-¿Que hubiese hecho con que?-pregunto ella mirandole duramente

-Si hubieses visto que Malfoy me daba un beso y yo le seguia el rollo-dijo seriamente

Hermione no pudo evitr reirse.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-dijo Ron poniéndose en pie para perderla de vista 

-Vale perdona,pero es que creo que hay una peqeña diferencia-dijo Hermione intentando no reirse.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir asi que dejate de tonterías-estaba claro que Ron no le encontraba la gracia,su mosqueeo era mas grande del que ella esperaba

-Ron yo no le he seguido el rollo a Malfoy- dijo hermione poniendose seria tambien-Vino por detrás, ni siquiera le vi. Pense que seriais Harry o tu...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y a que venian las caritas de atontamiento de después?-le reprocho con desagrado

-¿Cariatas? ¿Qué querias que hiciera, escupirle?

-Pues no habria estado mal...

-Vamos a ver, Ron. Me sorprendio, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar...

-Yo diria que no te desagrado mucho...-decia Ron resentido

-¡¿¡Tu estas tonto!?!-dijo Hermione

-Mira, ¡que me da igual!-la sola idea le habia cabreado mas aun –Pero quiero que sepas que estas cayendo muy bajo

-Te estas pasando...

-Pero es la verdad-dijo Ron asombrado por la respuesta d Hermione-Por Merlin, Hermione, ¡¡Es Malfoy!!

La chica sabia que si seguian por ahí acabarian peor de lo que estaban,era inútil intentar convencer a Ron de algo,cuando ya habia tomado una decisión al respecto.Habia que desviar la conversación urgentemente

-Vale si,ahora es Malfoy...pero tambien te parecia mal que Víctor estuviese cerca mia. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres tu el que tiene el problema?

-Ese bulgaro tramposo…-gruño- ¡¡Era el contrincante de Harry!!-dijo como intentando acordarse de porque no le gustaba

-Bueno, pero es que, según tu, cualquiera que se acerque a mi tiene malo-replico Hermione alzando la voz

Ron se quedo pensativo y bajo la mirada

-No quiero que te hagan daño-murmuro volviendo a mirar a Hermione a los ojos

Ella no supo que contestar. En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha lo que saco totalmente a la chica de sus pensamientos.Y de repente alzo la mirada.

-Ron-dijo

-¿Que?-pregunto el distraido

-¿Dónde estan Harry y Ginny?

En ese momento Ron reacciono y se dio cuenta de que no estaban. Se suponia que habian ido al anden a dejar las maletas pero no habian vuelto aun. Hermione y el se miraron con los ojos muy abiartos, como preguntándose con la mirada: ¿Habrian subido a tiempo??

Cuando Ginny encontro a Harry este se encontraba acariciándose la cara como un tonto y mirando a la parte trasera del tren. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ginny staba alli. Esta escudriño su rostro y el curso que seguia su mirada pero no podia comprender que pasaba. La puerta del vagon-maletero estaba abierta pero Harry seguia aferrado al carrito de Hermione lleno de maletas. Ginny le zarandeo por el brazo.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!-el sacudio la cabeza para librarse de su atontamiento-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa?

-Ah, Ginny-dijo dándose cuanta de que la pelirroja estaba alli- No…no es nada.¿Que haces aqi?-pregunto extrañado

-No queria star presente...-Harry continuaba extrañado,como si no supiera de que hablaba- Ya sabes-dijo ella habriendo los ojos como si sobraran las palabras,pero el seguia igual-,Ron y Hermione.

-¡AH!cierto-recordo al fin

-Pobre Hermione,no se como le aguanta…-Comento Ginny suspirando

-La verda es que comprendo huyas: conociendoles, rodaran cabezas- Comento Harry sonriendo,aunque volvio a atontarse en cuanto miro a la parte trasera del tren

-¡Anda espabilate!-dijo Ginny comprendiendo por fin- No se que te habra dicho Cho pero hay que meter estas maletas y volver a tren rapido, va a ponerse en marcha pronto.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Harry salio totalmente de su aturdimiento y la miro totalmente desconcertado

-Por que según ese reloj faltan tres minutos para las 11-dijo ella poniéndose en marcha con las maletas y señalando el reloj del anden con un movimiento de cabeza

-No me refiero a eso-Dijo Harry cogiendo una maleta tambien-Digo lo de Cho

-¡Ah!-ella sonrio sin ganas-Cariño...,-comenzo con voz vacilona-ninguna otra niña en Hogwarts puede dejarte esa carita de tonto...-y le miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras se reia.Le encantaba desconcertar al chico que en ese momento se quedo pensativo de nuevo-¡¡¡Pero vamos!!!-continuo ella-¡¡He dicho que te espabiles!!Tenemos que volver al tren

-Teiens razon-dijo harry muy nervioso de repente, mirando al reloj del anden-nos queda…¿Un minuto?-Termino alarmado

Los dos se pusiernon a tirar las maletas dentro del vagon como locos.

-¡¡Joder con Hermione!!-exclamo Harry-¿Por que traera tantas maletas?

Ginny se rio junto a el. Cuando acabaron con las maletas ya apenas faltaban 30 segundos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Salieron disparados camino a su vagon intentando no chocar con la ingente cantidad de padres que despedían a sus hijos. Harry iba delante pero no muy alejado de Ginny. Se oyo el sibido del tren. Habia una puerta al lado de Harry asi que Ginny le empujo hacia dentro, por lo menos estarian dentro. Harry cayo de boca en el interior del tren.Las bielas de las ruedas comenzaron a moerse y a sonar estrepitosamente. El chico se incorporo rapidamente y extendio las manos para ayudar a subir a Ginny. Al despegar esta los pies del anden,el tren se puso en marcha, y la inercia hizo que cayera encima de Harry, quedando ambos contra la pared del pasillo. Cuando Ginny levanto la vista se encontro,sorprendida,con los ojos verdes de Harry a menos de un par de centímetros de los suyos.

-¡¡Uff!!-supiro la chica nerviosa, sin ser capaz de moverse de encima de Harry- …Por que poco…

Harry solo asintio,con la boca seca

-Venga, vamos-Dijo cunado recupero el aliento. La cogio de la mano y se puso en marcha por el pasillo- Hay que encontrar el compartimento

Al poco de echar a andar, el tren hizo una extraña maniobra,seguramente aumento la velocidad al salir del anden, el caso el que el suelo temblo lo que hizo que perdieran el equilibrio de nuevo. Harry cayo hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Ginny y abrio los brazos para no aplastarla contra la pared, quedando ella en medio. Volvian a estar en la misma situación de a penas dos pasos atras. El fragmento de pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba oscuro y muy silencioso aunque se escuchaban risas lejanas procedentes de los compartimento cercanos. Harry salio del aturdimiento por la perdida de equilibrio y se dio cuanta de la situación en que estaban, pero algo dentro de el no le dejo moverse,o no queria moverse...

-¡Vaya hermanita! Se ve que no pierdes el tiempo

Después de mirarse interrogantes por unos momentos, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de que habria que ponersen marcha y descubrir lo que habia pasado. Ron se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a la puerta mientras Hermione luchaba contra la inestabilidad del tren intentando ponerse en pie. Ron la oyo cojear antes de abrir la puerta, y permanecio estatico esperandola. Cuando llego a su altura, Ron experimento, primera vez, el lujo de pensar con mas rapidez que ella. La agarro de la camiseta y la puso a la altura de su rostro. Ella le miraba sin en tender, mientras el sonreia.

-¿Pretendes recorrer el tren a la pata coja?

Al principio ella no cayo, la proximidad de Ron la desconcertaba. De pronto soloto una risa nerviosa

-¡¡Es verda!!-Exclamo- ¡Mi zapato!

Ron la solto y ella se giro a buscar el zapto. Chasqueo la lengua golpeo los sillones en busca del dichoso zapato

-De pronto no parece tan buena idea eso de ir abriendole la cabeza a la gente con los zapatos, ¿no?

-Ja, ja-rio sarcastica Hermione -No, en serio-añadio mientras se agachaba a buscar bajo el sillon- ¿¿Donde leches se a metido??

-No tengo ni idea-murmuro Ron, quien se sorprendio a si mismo mirandole el culo a su amiga- ¡¡No me lo hubieras tirado!!-Exclamo finalmente

-Es que te lo merecias- se oyo la voz de la chic que salia de debajo de un sillon-¡¡¡Ah!!!-exclamo-¡Aqui esta!-dijo con voz alegre, aunque aun sonaba como si el sillon hablase

-Bueno pues sera mejor que…-dijo despidiendose de su vision-…que yo vaya buscando a estos dos mientras tu te lo pones-y se obligo a desviar su mirada y volverse hacia la puerta, aunque le costo mas de lo que hubiese esperado

-Vale-dijo ella saliendo de alli debajo e intentando sacudirse el pelo-Ahora te alcan...

Pero Ron habia abierto la puerta bruscamente y, apenas se habia asomado, Hermione le escucho gritar. La castaña se levanto de un brinco y se apresuro a la puerta, con un pie aun descalzo. El tono en la voz de Ron le informaba de que la escena que aguardaba fuera habia desbancado con mucho la importancia de ponerse el zapato.

Al portazo de una puerta bruscamente abierta le siguió esa voz de reproche. Ginny giro la cabeza para ver quien habia hablado y encontro la figura de Ron, firme, al fondo del pasillo. En ese momento Hermione salia cogeando del compartimento y al mirar hacia donde Ron miraba comenzo a reirse detrás de el.

A Ron tambien le hubiera gustado reirse pero se contenia porque eso era muxo mas divertido, observar el agobio de Harry en esa ituacion era algo que habia que explotar. Hermone llevaba el zapato en la mano y se apoyaba en el hombro de Ron para no caerse, notando la risa interior de este que luchaba por salir

Harry, nada mas escuchar la voz seria de Ron, le habia reconocido y habia bajado la cabeza para no encontrarse con su cara de mosqueo o por si por alguna casualidad no le hubiera reconocido

-Anda que...- Ron intentaba parecer serio- Y yo preocupado pot ti... Te parecera bonito…-continuo en tono de reproche- ¡¡Y tu, Harry!!-grito-¿¿No te da vergüenza??

A harry le dolio esa pregunta. Ginny le miro,aun estaba muy cerca,y sus brazos seguían acorralándola. El seguia sin querer levantar la cabeza pero ella le dio un empujon para quitárselo de encima y tuvo que afrontar la fingida mirada de odio que se dibujaba en el rostro de Ron

Harry parecia que iba a explotar. Su cara estaba extremadamente roja. Ginny lo miro un momento, pensaba que seria el quien la sacara de esa situación, como otras veces la habia sacado de cosas peores. Pero al darse cuenta de que el estaba peor que ella, supo que para Harry era mucho mas sencillo enfrentarse a un basilisco que a Ron.

-¡Ron,dejale!-Dijo tomando las riendas-El tren nos ha hecho perder el equilibrio y nos hemos caido

-Contigo no estoy hablando enana- dijo Ron y miro a Harry furioso-. Ahora la cosa va con Harry, admas esa excusa es muy mala- Miro al suelo para ocultar la risa y volvio a mirar a Harry-¡¡A ver, tu, Potter!!

-¿Potter?-pregunto Hermione riendose aun mas

-Explicame –continuo Ron sin oirla-quien te da derecho a pervertir a mi hermana-esas palabras haian sonado mas suave en su cabeza

-Ron,de verda que ha sido culpa del tren...-a Harry comenzaban a sudarle las manos-No ha sido intencionado...-miro a Hermione en busca de auxilio pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo-¿¿te falta un zapato??-pregunto extrañado

Hermione ya si que no podia parar de reir, pero Ron la corto antes de empezar a explicar

-¡¡No cambies de tema!!-grito mentiendose en el papel-¿Te crees que soy imbecil? Eso no se lo traga nadie

-¡Dejalo ya Ron! Es la verdad, admas, ¿A ti que mas te da?-Ginny ya se estaba cabreando

-¿Como que que mas me da?- Ron se sintio ofendido por la pregunta-Eres mi hermana peqeña,tengo que cuidar de ti, ¡¡y tu tienes que obedecerme y callarte cuando te lo digo!!

-No digas tonterías,si casi no sabes cuidar de ti mismo-replico Ginny-Ademas,ya no soy tan peqeña

-Pero...pero...mira la niña ¡¡que rebelde nso ha salido!!-Ron cada vez se asombraba mas por el carcter de su hermana -¡¡Primero se lia con mi amigo y luego me falta al respeto!!

-¡¡En serio,Ron,no eres mas tonto porque no te encargaron!! ¡¡¡Dejame en paz!!!- termino sacando toda su furia y se dirigio decidida al compartimento empujando a Ron que se interponia en su camino

Harry habia permanecido callado todo el tiempo

-¡¡Ginny!!-grito mientras se disponia a seguirla

-¡¡Tu quieto ahí,Casanova!!- Ron se estaba mosqueando de verdad.

Harry no se movio,no tenia muy claro el porque,pero en verdad tenia miedo de Ron. A Hermione ya le parecio demasiado e intervino.

-Anda, dejalos ya-dijo acercándose a Harry-no seas malo... Sabes que no ha pasado nada,solo les has reñido para reirte un rato. Ademas,si a ti en el fondo te encantaria que acabasen juntos estos dos-termino mirandole suspicaz

-¿¿Y tu que sabes??- Ron se puso nervioso ante la idea

-Pero si es verdad,¿con quien iba a estar mejor tu hermana que con tu mejor amigo?  
Ron miro al suelo y sonrio, sabia que Hermione tenia razon pero se moriria antes de reconocerlo. Harry enrojecio mas aun y le dio las gracias con la mirada a Hermione por sacarlo del apuro. Un grito se escucho desde el compartimento

-¡¡¡¡OS ESTOY OYENDO!!!!

Los tres se rieron en silencio aunque a Ron,en el fondo, no le hacia gracia que su hermana se hiciera mayor. Se asomo dentro del compartimento.

-¡Callate enana!-y miro de nuevo al pasillo para reirse con sus amigos

Ginny enrojecio de furia

-¡¡Aunch!!-Ron se rasco la cabeza-¿Pero que os pasa a las mujeres con los zapatos este año?

Harry no podia para de reir

-No me puedo creer que tu le hayas tirado otro-dijo a Hermione

-Es que aquí el niñato se lo ha ganado a pulso-respondio Hermione mirando a Ron.

Este se encogio de hombros y le sonrio. Harry sentia como si sobrase en aquel pasillo

-Venga,vamos a sentarnos dentro,¿no?-dijo

Los otros dos salieron de su atontamiento momentaneo.

-Si…-suspiro- sera lo mejor-dijo Ron

Mientras caminaban hasta la puerta del compartimento, Harry le pregunto al oido a Hermione

-¿Que tal ha ido?

-Todo arreglado-susurro ella satisfecha

Harry la miro tambien satisfecho pero deseoso de saber mas,ella simplemente le sonrio y entro. Harry, antes de entrar, se agacho a recoger el zapato de Ginny.

-Venga, enana, perdoname...-Estaba diciendo Ron mientras sobaba a Ginny como si fuera un peluche

-¡¡Pero que he hecho yo para tener un hermano tan pesado!!-se quejaba la pelirroja desesperada.

-Vamos,enana-continuaba Ron mientras le revolvia el pelo para cabrearla mas

-¡¡Que no me llames enana!!!-gritaba mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima-¡¡Y que no me toques el pelo, imbecil!! ¡¡AY!! ¡¡Dejame!!

Ron se dedicaba a mirar a sus amigos cara soncona para que apreciaran lo bien que se le daba sacar de quicio a su ermanita.

-Ginny, tu zapato-dijo Harry timidamente intentando no reirse

-Ay, gracias- respondio ella intentando mirarle por entre los pelos revueltos-¡¡Ay, Ron,leche!! ¡¡Vete ya!!

-Anda, Ron dejala ya-dijo Hermione tirandole de la camiseta

-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto el en tono jugueton

-Me muero de celos de que babosees como un perro,pero no se lo digas a nadie-respondio ella sarcastica

-Asi me gusta-termino Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha

-¡¡Ron,por favor!! Sobala a ella y dejame en paz –grito Ginny desesperada

-Nop

-¡¡Venga ya, Ron!! Pero si no puede repirar-intervino Harry-¿¿No te da pena??

-¡¡Otro celoso!!-exclamo Ron,lo que corto mucho a Harry aunque sabia que era un broma-Bueeeeeeno-dijo finalmente quitándose un poco de encima de Ginny-me vooooooy

Pero cuando ya se estaba levantando y ella recomponiendose, se volvio de repente y le cogio de las manos. Ella dio un repingo

-¿¿Pero me perdonas??-dijo para seguir picandola mas

-¡¡Ay, ya!!-ella solo intentaba librarse-Pero solo si me dejas empaz

-Vale-exclamo Ron, como si acabaran de regalarle la piruleta mas grande del mundo,y le dio un muerdo en la cara dejándosela toda babosa.

Ginny le dio una fuerte patada que lo sento en el asiento de enfrente y puso una cara de verdadero asco intentando limpiarse las babas de su hermano.

-Agg…¡Por dios que asco!

Ron no podia parar de reirse. Hermione y Harry tambien se rian y entre tantas risas transcurrio el resto del viaje.

Al bajar en la estacion oyeron una voces que les gritaban como locos...Se giraron para ver quienes eran aquellos escandalosos que estaban revolviendo a toda la estacion de Hogsmaid

-¡Dean! ¡Seamus!-exclamo Harry

-¡Parvati!¡Lavender!-Grito Hermione

-¡¡Ei!! Esperad-grito Parvati casi sin aliento por la carrera

-Bueno,relajad,¿como os pegais ese atracon de correr?-dijo Ron

-Es que os ibais a escapar-dijo Lavender

Cuando ya todos llegaron a donde se encontraban sus compañeros,comenzaron los abrazos y porrazos entre unos y otros

-¿¿Donde os abeis metido todo el viaje??-pregunto Dean

-Pues en ese vagon-dijo Harry

-Joder, os hemos buscado por todo el tren-añadio Seamus

-¡Hermione! Pero que guapa estas-exclamo Parvati emocionada

-Vosotras tambien-respondio Hermione sonriendo

-Eso no es nada nuevo-dijo Lavender graciosamente. Los demas se rieron. Al parecer ellas si que no habian cambiado nada en todo el verano

-Bueno mejor nos damos prisa,hay que pillar un carruaje.-apremio Harry que ansiaba encontrarse ya entre los muros de Hogwarts

-Si-añadio Ron-¡¡Me muero de hambre!!

-Tu si que no cambias,cariño-Comento Hermione empujandole hacia los carruajes

-¿Y eso de cariño?-pregunto el sonriendo

-Lastima que no estemos en primero- comento Seamos -¿Os acordais del viaje en barca? Estabamos acojonados, ¿Eh?.

Una carcajada nostalgica se extendio por todo el grupo

-Seguro que ninguno lo estabais tanto como yo-suspiro Harry mirando al castillo

--------------------------------------------- O --------------------------------------------


	2. Comienza Un Nuevo Curso

¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!!

Bueno aquí traigo en segundo capitulo aunque un poco recortado. Me he retrasado un dia pero es que he tenido un finde muy ajetreado. Espero tener el siguiente para el sabado.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews,las respuestas estan al final.Siguid dejandome que me gustan mucho,jeje,e intentare contestarlos siempre que pueda.

Besos y que disfruteis el capitulo

-Faith-

****

**2-Comienza un nuevo curso**

Al llegar al Gran Comedor presenciaron muy contentos la ceremonia de selección. Estaban nostálgicos aquella noche, no paraban de recordar lo nerviosos que estaban en su primer año. Ver aquellos niños tan pequeñitos con cara de asombro ante todo lo que la Profesora Mcgonagall o el sombrero decia, deslumbrados por las estrellas el techo encantado del comedor. No olvidaban aquella sensación, ansiando que el sombrero gritara:"Griffindor"....y asi lo hizo. Ahora habian crecido y les preocupaban mas...otros temas...

Al finalizar la ceremonia, el Profesor Dumbledore dio un discurso precioso en el que no olvido nombrar los desastres acontecidos el año anterior ni por supuesto a Cedric,lo que hizo que Harry se estremeciese y volviese la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y mirar fijamente a una Cho hipnotizada en sus pensamientos. Se moria por ir para alla y secarle las lagrimas. Esos pensamientos le ambargaron un rato. Ginny se dio cuenta de donde estaba mirando Harry y sintio como un puñetazo en el estomago. Suspiro y se conformo, no le quedaba otro remedio. Harry ahora era su amigo,y no queria perderlo.Asi que decidio que le ayudaria a conseguirla, aunque le costase mas de lo debido. El discurso de Dumbledore termino sacando a Harry de su inopia para dar la entrada al banquete

Todos comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho desde hacia años;las bromas continuaron toda la comida, realmente estaban muy contetos de estar en Hogwarts de nuevo.

Algo hizo que la atención de las chicas se desviara por un momento hacia la mesa de Slytherin

-¿Habeis visto lo buenisimo que esta Malfoy este año?-comento muy bajito Lavender

-Es verdad-respondio Parvati asombrada-vaya pivonazo que se nos ha puesto el serpiente

-Yo ya le vi esta mañana en la estacion-comento Hermione sin prestar mucha atencion

-¿¿Ah si??-se sorprendieron sus compañeros

Ginny se rio

-Si y ademas estuvo tonteando con el-dijo graciosa mientras Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada

-¡¡Oye!! ¡Yo no he tonteado con nadie!-dijo entre dientes sorprendida e indicandole que bajara la voz. Como Ron escuchase esa conversación la mataria alli mismo.

-Pues el tonteo contigo entonces

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Parvatti

-Cuanta,cuenta- dijo Lavender mientras se le salian los ojos de las orbitas

-¡No fue nada!,solo se confundio de persona

-Y te dio un beso-Ginny no iba a dejar que Hermione se librase tan fácilmente,era tan divertido.

-¡¡¡HABLA!!!-gritaron las otras dos

-Nada...-Hermione intentaba quitarle importancia a la vez que queria llegar al final de la cuestion lo antes posible-Llego por detrás y me tapo los ojos

-Que mooono-suspiraron las dos emocionadas

-¡Pero que no sabia quien era!-añadio

-Da igual-comento Lavender con la mirada ensoñadora

-Es tan ideal-la siguio Parvati

-Y le dio un beso-recalco Ginny

-¡Ooohh!-suspiraron las otras dos

-¡Uf!-exclamo Hermione revolviendose el pelo desesperadamente-pero si cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer,solo… salio corriendo

Las tres niñas no podian parar de reir

-¡¡Le gustas a Malfoy!!-gritaron señalandola

-SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH-exclamo Hermione dejandose la lengua. Miraba cada vez mas nerviosamente un par de sitios mas alla donde Ron aun conversaba animadamente con Harry y el resto de los chicos-¡¡No seais tontas!! ¡Se habia confundido de persona y punto!-termino tajante

-Pero si no se porque te pones asi,es un triunfazo cariño-comento Parvati metiendose un tenedor de ensalada en la boca

-Es cierto,miralo que guapo, por dios…-dijo Lavender

Hermione,resignad,levanto la mirada hacia donde el chico rubio se encontraba pero la bajo muy rapido y muy colorada al darse cuenta de que el,casualmente, la estaba mirando a ella. La imagen de la clase abandonada y el revolcón frenetico volvio a pasar por su mente mientras desviada la mirada.Volvio a deshecharla rapidamente al mirar preocupada a Ron

-A ver si te va a gustar a ti-dijo Lavender

-¡¡Estais fatal!!-exclamo Hermione- El hecho de que se haya despeinado y haya venido un poco mas moreno de a lo que nos tiene acostumbradas no quita que sea tan gilipoyas como siempre-termino decidida y asqueada por esa infima, absurda e inexplicable imagen que la atormentaba

Permanecieron un buen rato de sobremesa en la Sala Comun, acompañados por la mayor parte de la casa Gryffindor. Poco a poco la Sala se fue vaciando, quedando a penas ellos 8 con neville penando por las perrerias que los gemelos tenian preparadas para el ese curso

A Parvati se la abrio la boca

-Yo me voy a dormir,no puedo mas.-dijo estirandose- Admas las ojeras no me sientan nada bien y mañana hay que levantarse tamprano

-Yo tb me voy contigo.-dijo Lavender-¿Hermione te vienes?

-No,yo me quedo un poco mas

-¡Alla tu!-las chicas se levantaron y se fueron

-Bueno nosotros tambien nos subimos ya-dijo Dean-Esto esta muerto-dijo quitandose de encima de su hombro la cabeza dormitante de Seamus

-Claro…como se ido tu chica-dijo Ron ganándose una mirada de odio

-¿Te vienes o que?-pregunto entre dientes

-No,yo me quedo

-¿Por qué sera?-fingio pensar Dean mientras ponia en pie a Seamos.Ron le miro amenazadoramente-Vamos Neville,no querras quedarte sujetando las velas-Neville le siguio obediente aunque sin entender

-Pues yo creo que tambien me subo-comento Harry-Venga Ginny, te acompaño a tu cuarto-susurro a la chica que se habia quedado dormida sobre el brazo del sofa.

Ron fruncio el ceño

-Cuidadito Potter-exclamo de mal humor

Harry se puso firme

-No te preocuepes-dijo cogiendo a Ginny en brazos

-Claro que me preocu...¡Ay!-Hermione le dio un codazo para que le dejara en paz,Ron

capto el mensaje-Buenas noches-sonrio forzadamente

Harry desaparecio por la escalera de los del cuarto curso con Ginny en brazos y al momento siguiente aparecio de nuevo sin ella

-Buenas noches parejita.-dijo en tono juguetón sin mirarlos si quiera

Ron le lanzo una revista

-Ja ja-imito una risa forzada para mostrarle que no le habia hecho gracia

Hermione y el se quedaron solos mirando al fuego. Ron tenia la corbata del uniforme aflojada y el premier boton de la camisa desabrochado y los cuellos subidos. El verano tampoco le habia sentado nada mal.

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida pero tenia que preguntarle algo

-Ron

-¿Qué?-pregunto el distraido

-¿Que te pareceria que Harry estuviese con tu hermana?

-Lo mato-gruño

-Lo digo en serio,piensalo-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos

Ron lo penso un momento

-La verdad es que no lo se-comenzo desciando la mirada-Supongo que seria alguien de confianza, y que no le haria nada malo, porque antes le corto los...-miro a Hermione y se rieron- Pero bueno, no lo se...seria demasiado raro...-dijo meneando la cabeza-da igual...Ella es muy peqeña todavía

-No lo es-le aviso Hermione

-Si, lo es

-¡¡Que no!!-Hermione queria hacerle entender- No es tan peqeña y no te creas que va a tardar mucho en elegir a alguien. ¿O no has visto como la miraban todos hoy?

A Ron le parecio que un barranco se abria ante el.Era su hermana pequeña, no era facil de encajar. "_Y yo preocupado por que te miraban a ti_" penso mirando a Hermione despistado

-Espero que ese momento no llegue nunca-susurro

-Pero llegara

-Bueno para ya, ¿No?- Ron queria quitarse esa idea de la cabeza lo antes posible-Cambiemos de tema

-Bueno tu veras,pero ya sabes que le encata Harry-solto la bomba

-SSSSSSSHHHHHHH-Ron no queria oirla- Te he dicho que pares-dijo dandole con un cojin en la cabeza

-¡¡¡Oye!!!-exclamo rascandose la cabeza-No hagas eso, ademas, si te lo digo es porque es de verdad

Ron la cogio de las muñecas y se acerco amenazadoramente

-Te he dicho que te calles-dijo entre dientes

-De acuerdo Ronnald- dijo ella muy bajito- Pero piensalo

Ron sonrio

-Que mala eres-dijo

-¿Por que?- pregunto Hermione que tambien sonreia

-Porque eres una cabezona-y empezo a hacerle cosquillas de forma que la chica empezo a patalear y a reirse muy escandalosamente

-Ssssssshhhhhhhhh-le advirtió el muy cerca-que esta todo el mundo durmiendo

-Pues entonces quitate de encima-dijo ella aunque no muy segura

Ron paro un momento y la miro de reojo,pensando

-Creo que no-dijo finalmente y siguio haciendole cosquillas con mas intensidad.

Hermione intentaba contenerse para no despertar a todo el castillo pero cda vez le costaba mas,asique le agarro fuertemente del pel. Pero el chico consiguió librarse. Con tanto pataleo calleron al suelo alfombrado de la sala. Hermione subio la mano tanteando el sofa y encontro un cojin muy aparente: Directo a la cabeza de Ron con todas sus fuerzas

Ron dio un brinco rebotando en la mesa que tenian al lado

-¡¡AAUUU!!-se quejo rascandose donde su cabeza habia golpeado la mesa

Hermione solto el cojin y se acerco preocupada

-¿Estas bien?

Ron hizo un puchero mimoso pero pronto sonrio picaramente al ver que la chica se precupaba por el

-No-dijo graciosamente mientras le ponia el cojin en la cara impidiendole respirar

-Aaaaaa-se oia el grito ahogado de ella a traves del cojin

Ron la tenia agarrada de tal forma que casi no podia moverse y de vez en cuando apartaba el cojin y le decia bajito y entre risas

-Respira-y se lo ponia de nuevo

Hermione no paraba de reirse, aunque estuviera a punto de quedarse sin aire.Pero llego el momento en el que no pudo mas,le entro el agobio, y grito:

-¡¡Ron quita!!

-Ssssssshhhhhhhhh...-dijo de nuevo alarmado-Si es que eres una debil-le quito el cojin de la cara pero permanecio sujetándola

-En serio,no se como Ginny te ha aguantado 15 años…-suspiro agotada aunque sonriendo

-¿Quieres mas?- pregunto levantando el cojin amenazadoramente

-No,no,no-se apresuro a contestar,poniendo las manos delante de la cara para protegerse

Ron se rio y ella aprovechando el descuido se libro de su carcel,dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-¡¡Hala!!!pero que bruta-se quejo

-¿¿Yo??¿Bruta?-dijo Hermione incrédula-¡¿Tendras morro?!

-Anda, ayudame-pidio Ron extendiendo la mano

-Si, ya-dijo graciosilla-a saber lo que me haces

-Oye que tampoco estas para tanto-dijo al final consiguiendo levantarse solo

-Sabes que si-contes Hermione guiñandole un ojo

-¿¿Desde cuando eres tan creida??-se extraño Ron

-Desde siempre-dijo ella sin darle importancia

-No deberias creertelo tanto-dijo sorprendido.La miro de arriba abajo-Bueno…

-Anda dejate de tonterías y vamonos que después del viejecito que me has dado hoy necesito dormir

-¿Yo?-ron haciendose el dolido

-¡¡Si tu!!-Hermione reafirmo muy segura,aunque sonriendo para quitarle hierro al asunto

-¡¡Pero si has sido tu!!que me has tirado un zapato y todo-estaba claro que no iba reconocer que abia montado un circo por nada

Hermione sonrio

-Te lo merecias-repitio mirándolo a los ojos-Pero, anda, deja ya el tema ese. No se si te acuerdas pero mañana madrugamos,empieza un nuevo curso...

-Lo se, pero hay que recoger esto-dijo Ron apreciando el desorden que habian montado en la Sala Comun

-Eso te toca a ti-dijo ella riéndose mientras subia corriendo las escaleras para escabuirse

-Si no lo veo no lo creo-exclamo Ron mientras Hermone escuchaba desde lo alto de las escaleras conteniendo la risa- ¡¡Hermione Granger escabuyendose de una oblgacion!!- decia mientras se afanaba por intentar ocultar el aspecto de terremoto-Esto si que es nuevo

-Veras muchas cosas nuevas este año-dijo ella riendo

-Eso espero-Ron aparecio de pronto al pie de las escaleras con aspecto de principe azul un poco desaliñado

Hermione de pronto sintio que se le acababa el aire y se le quedo mirando atontada.Tardo unos segundos en recuperar la consciencia

-¿Ya has acabado?

-Te has dejado esto- Ron levanto la capa de Hermione y se la tiro

-Gracias- dijo ella capturandola al vuelo,y volviendo a mirarle

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el extrañado ante tanta mirada extraña

Hermione recordo algo

-Hoy-comenzo como si hablase mas para ella misma que para el-…en la bronca de...del tren...-dijo evitando el nombre de Malfoy a toda costa

Ron bajo la cabeza, lo que se acercaba no era bueno,seguro

-Crei que no ibamos a hablar de eso...

-Pero es que...-continuo,pero se lo menso mejor-Bueno es igual,no importa…

Ron la miro interrogante

-No, no, dime: ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-No, nada, es una tontería...-dijo mirando al suelo, y volteo de cara a la puerta de la habitación girando el picaporte

-Hermione...-dijo Ron inquisitivamente mientras subia las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta que se puso a la altura de ella y apoyo un puño en la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrase de golpe bajo la mano de la chica.Desde detrás de ella miraba su perfil sorprendido-Acaba lo que has empezado-le dijo mas bajito aun obligándola a que se diera la vuelta.Sus caras quedaron muy proximas

-No es nada-dijo ella ruborizandose y sonriendo-Es solo algo que dijiste…Eso de que no qerias que me hiciesen daño...-dijo rapida y timidamente, y agradeciendo que aquel rellano estuviera tan oscuro

-Es cierto-Ron sonrio

-Pues eso,que me gusta que te preocupes por mi-sentencio graciosamente ella,consiguiendo librarse del rubor de las mejillas

-Que morro tienes-dijo el riendo, mientras observaba en la osuridad cada rasgo de su rostro

-Si,pero a ti te encanto-dijo juguetona para hacerle sonreir,le encantaba cuando sonreia

-¿No ves?-susurro el-Cierto tambien-y se acerco mas a su cara,muy despacio.

Ella se concentro en los ojos del chico,tan dulces,tan brillantes, que se acercaban mirandola amenazadoramente.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

La puerta abierta de sopetón habia empujado a los chicos haciendoles perder el equilibrio, de forma que Hermione se tuvo que agarrar al jersey de Ron mientras el hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no caerse escaleras abajo

Lavender llevaba un camisón bastante pequeño y unos cuantos rulos en la parte final del pelo

-¿¡¿Hermione?!? ¡¿¡Ron!?!-dijo sobresaltada-¿¿Que haceis aqui a estas horas??

-Por tu culpa no mucho-dijo Ron muy bajito para que no pudiesen orle ninguna

Pero hermione le oyo y le dio un codazo lo que hizo reirse luchando por que no se le notara

-Nada,cielo-dijo Hermione inocente-ya nos ibamos a dormir

-¿Separados?-prgunto Lavender confusa

-¡¡Claro!!-exclamo Hermione escandalizada

Ron ya no hizo intentos por contenerse la risa.Hermione se volvio a el

-Buenas noches Ron

-Buenas noches a las dos-dijo galante y miro a lavender- Bonito camisón, Brown...se de uno que le encantaria-termino señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza la habitación de los chicos que quedaba a sus espaldas

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos

-¿¿A quien??-dijo mientras se abalanzaba encima de Ron

Hermione la detuvo con una mano y la empujo dentro de la habitación,mientras Ron se reia

-A nadie,vamos a dormir que es tarde-dijo la chica tajante siguiendo a su compañera.Se volvio a cerrar la puerta y miro a Ron que andaba para atrás hacia su cuarto-Adios-le susurro con una sonrisa de complicidad

El le devolvio la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para abrir el cuarto

-No soñeis conmigo señoritas- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las dos le escuchasen a pesar de que Hermione ya habia cerrado la puerta. Sonreia como una tonta asi decidio no darse la vuelta para que la cotilla de Lavender no lo notara.

-¿Y este ha venido muy suelto este año,no?-a la chica le habia extrañado esa arrogancia del pelirrojo-Bueno la verdad es que esta mucho mejor pero…de cualquier forma…¿A quien se referiria?...¿Tu a quien crees Hermione?...Hermione...-la chica seguia embobada de cara a la puerta-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!

-Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhh...¡¡¡CALLA!!!-grito entre dientes saliendo de su aturdimiento-¡¡que vas a despertar a Parvati!!

-¡Uy!pero si esta mas que dormirse se muere-dijo deshechando el tema-Lo que quiero es que me digas porque te embobas de esa forma ¿¿Te gusta weasley??-pregunto en tono graciosillo

-Dejate de tonterías-Hermione se encamino a su baul a sacarr el pijama

-¿¿Ah, no??-Lavender levanto una ceja- ¿Y porque te embobas tanto?

-Tengo sueño

-¡¡Si ya!!...tiene toda la pinta…

-Anda duérmete

-No, ahora no puedo-Lavender se desplomo en su cama y se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada- ¿A quien se referia?

-¿El que?-Hermione se Habia vuelto a atontar rebuscando en el baul

-¡¡Joder Hermione!!-Lavender indignada-¡¡Lo del camisón!!

-¡Ah!-Hermione se rio,Lavender y sus paranoias de estar perfecta en todo momento,cerro el baul de repente y se dirigio al cuarto de baño-Seguro que a todos,Lav-dijo juguetona

-Partimos de la base-dijo tranquila Lavender-Pero dejate de tonterías,se refeira a alguien

-Yoh qe ze-alcanzo a decir Hermione con la boca escupiendo dentífrico

-No eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes?-y se tumbo de un brinco en la cama

Hermione escupio

-¿Pero a que se debe tanto interes?-pregunto

-No,por nada-dijo Lavender haciendose la despistada

Hermione salio del cuarto de baño mirando a la chica y se encamino hacia su cama sin dejar de mirarla

-Venga-dijo suplicante-¿Quien es el afortunado?

-¡Ay, callate!!-Lavender se moria de ganas de contar pero...-Tu no me quieres decir que te gusta Weasley

-Porque no me gusta-Hermione intento parecer convencida

-¡Anda que no! Y que haciais a estas horas solos en la puerta

-Anda callate y a dormir

-No ves,si es que esta clar...

-Buenas noches,Lav-Hermione no la dejo acabar-"Nox"-susurro,y la tenue luz de la mesilla de Hermione se apago,dejando la habitación sumida en una profunda oscuridad

-Buenas noches- sono Lavender refunfuñante y a esto le sigueron unas cortinas corridas a mala leche

Hermione se dio la vuelta conteniéndose la risa, pobre Lavender,tendría que enterarse de quien le gustaba...Y Ron…que mono...¡¡porque coño no podria librarse de esa estupida sonrisa!!¡Parecia una imbecil!

Ron abrio sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y un coro de fuertes ronquidos le sorprendio,el verano habia secado aun mas la garganta de muxos.Entro de puntillas sin poder librarse de una graciosa sonrisilla de felicidad. Llego junto a su cama y la miro... Cuanto tiempo que no la veia. La echaba de menos. Se volteo asomándose a la cama de Harry que no tenia las cortinas echadas. Dormia placidamente como un niño pequeño, parecia tan tranquilo como si no hubiera hecho nada extravagante en su vida. Sonrio aun mas y se acerco otro poco. Harry solto un ronquido de repente y abrio los ojos. Ambos niños botaron del espanto

-¿¿Ron??-alcando a decir el miope privado de sus gafas

-Ssssshhhhhhhh-le chisteo Ron-Sigue durmendo-susurro,recuperandos del espanto

Harry no opuso resistencia se volteo y se dispuso a dormir cunado una vaga duda intervino pasajeramente en su principio de sueño pero que no consiguió sacarle de el y que levemente se escapo de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta

-¿Que tal con Hermione?-valbuceo muy bajito

Ron sonrio,miro a la ventana mientras seguia desabrochándose la camisa del uniforme;la luna se veia plateada,redonda y luminosa como nunca,parecia que le estuviera sonriendo... Penso en la pregunta de Harry,sabia que ya no le escusaba,pero aun asi contesto

-Mejor que nunca

Termino de desvestirse y se metio en la cama. No poda dejar de pensar en ella. Sonreia todavía. Recordo todo lo que habia ablado con ella, cada mirada,cada sonrisa…Ya cercano al sueño recordo sus palabras que se le escaparon con un suspiro

-¡Me encanta!

¡¡¡RING!!!

-¡¡Joder!!¡Vaya sonido mas desagradable!¿¿No habia otro peor??-Parvati se levanto no de muy buen humor y se tapo la cara con la almohada intentando no levantarse

-Con lo bien que se esta en la cama…-se quejo Lavender-Ya me habia acostumbrado… ¡Esto es un crimen!-tampoco le hacia mucha gracia la musica

-¡Vamos dormilonas!-Hermione les tiro de las sabanas-Si tampoco es tan malo.Daros cuenta de todo lo que aprenderemos este curso-comento Hermione emocionada,llevaba despierta un rato y su cara relucia a la luz de la clara mañana

Las dos chicas la miraron cn cara de incomprensión.Hermione capto su estado de humor y se aparto de ellas dándose por vencida,aunque sabia como espabilarlas para no llegar tarde:

-Si no os dais prisa en levantaros no os dara tiempo de estas perfectas en vuestro primer dia...Imaginaros la de niños guapos que estaran tomando abajo el desayuno  
Parvati y Lavender se miraron atonitas: ¡¡Tenia razon!! Habia que darse prisa, pero Hermione fue mas rapida y se metio corriendo en el baño cerrando la puerta y gritando

-¡¡¡Primer!!!

Al bajar a la sala comun se encontraron con los chicos,excepto Ron y Harry que se habian quedado atrás, quienes lucian unas caras muy desmejoradas por la falta de sueño y casi no podiana abrir los ojos. Ginny tb bajaba en ese momento asique todos de dirigieron juntos al gran comedor

Al llegar se sentaron en el centro de la mesa Gryffindor y comenzaro a comer y a mirar los horarios

-¿¿Que leches tenemos ahora??-a Parvati no se le habia ido el mal humor

-Veamos…-Hermione estaba realmente emocionada- Hoy es miercoles......mmmm.....¡¡Pociones!!-exclamo,pero su cara de entusiasmo se torno en una de decepcion al recordar la amargura del rostro de Snape

-Vaya mierda

-Parvati cariño, sabes que como sigas de ese humor te van a salir arrugas-le dijo Dean gracioso

¡¡¡¡¡¡Plofff!!!!!!!

-¡¡Joder Neville!!! ¿Es que no puedes dejar de montarla por un segundo?

Una cara de verdadero horror se dibujaba en el palido rostro del chico, la simple mencion de la clase de pociones le habia hecho derramar su zumo de calabaza sobre la simpatica de Parvati

-Ahi vienen Harry y Ron- se apresuro a anunciar Seamus para relajar el ambiente

Hermione se quedo confusa...Ya estaba aquí.¿Que hecia?Nada, lo mejor ser normal y para ello ignoro el anuncio y se concentro en sus tortitas...

-Buenos dias-alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla se sento a su lado

-Tenemos pociones-dijo rapidamente poniendo cara mimosa

-¡¡No jodas!!-Ron le quito el horario y lo miro- Primera mañana y Gryffindor tendra un marcador con puntos negativos

-Hola Hermione-Harry le dio un beso en la otra mejilla y se sento entre ella y Ginny-¿¿POCIONES??-dijo quitándole el horario a Ron con el panico pintado en la cara

Salieron del gran comedor poco después entre bromas y risas pero sin dejar de estar un poco asustados por lo que les esperaba. Al dirigirse a las mazmorras Harry visualizo una escena que le dejo congelado.

-Harry me voy-Ginny se estaba despidiendo de todos,para su suerte tenia encantamientos- Harry...-el seguia perdido-Harry, ¿que...?-siguio la vista del chico hasta la escna-Mierda-susurro- ¡¡¡Harry!!! -subio la voz y le zarandeo

-¿¿Que??-consiguio llamar su atención y fijar sus ojos en los verdes ojos del chico

-Escuchame-dijo mirandole en lo profundo de esos ojos-No pasa nada, ¿ok? No te preocupes,ese es un gulipollas,ella no caera tan bajo,creeme-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

A harry verdaderamente le asombraba la forma que tenia ginny de leer su mente y de decir en cada momento lo mas acertado y lo que el mas necesitaba oir

-Adios, Ginny-Hermione se despidio de ella y se acerco a Harry-¿¿Que pasa??-miro la escena-¡oh!-Hermione se quedo sin habla

-¿Que pasa?-Ron se acerco a ellos

-Mira-Hermione señalo la escena

-¿El que?No veo nada

-¡¡Alli, Ron!!-dijo Hermione desesperada- Cho...-susurro mirando la cara de Ron que seguia Malfoy-termino entre dientes haciendo movimiento con la cabeza para mostrar a Ron la gravedad de la situación

La cara de este demostro por fin que lo habia entendido, levanto la mirada y los vio

-¡¡MIERDA!!-dijo en un tono perfectamente audible

Alli estaban...En una esquina de la pared en la que se encontraba el hueco de las escaleras estaba apoyada Cho con una carpeta entre los brazos, arrimada a su pecho, y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes lo que le decia Malfoy en un tono de voz muy bajito, mientras apoyaba un puño en la pared cercana a su cabeza y con la otra mano sujetaba el asa de su bolsa. Cho parecia realmente interesada y en su cara se dibuja una media sonrisa, no muy facil de interpretar, que de vez en cuando se transformaba en una timida risita...

Unos metros metros mas alla se encontraba un Harry bastante impresionado, nunca se hubiese esperado aquella escena, es gracioso como la vida es capaz de sorprenderte, lo que nunca te imaginas es lo que ocurre...En verdad no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, no sabia interpretar lo que sentia...la chica de sus sueños tonteando con su mayor enemigo (Bueno, a parte de Voldemort,claro) …No era facil de encajar

Tampoco alcanzaba a averiguar lo que realmente pasaba:el solo veia la cabeza rubia y engominada de Malfoy y los relucientes ojos de Cho, compañados de su brillante sonrisa, esa que tantos suspiros le arrancaba

Pero el que hablaba era Malfoy, y lo hacia de una forma muy suave, inaudible para Harry a la distancia que se encontraba, admas no podia visualizar su boca, haciendo imposible leer sus labios... La escena se prestaba a cualquier interpretación.

En medio de tanta confusión, Harry recordo que tenia una clase y en ese mismo instanate sintio algo en su brazo

-Harry cariño, vamos, tenemos una clase-los ojos de Hermione le miraban muy dulcemente

-Vaya capuyo-Ron seguia refunfuñando junto a ellos

-Si-Harry salio de su aturdimiento, intentando acordarse para donde seguia girando el mundo-Es cierto, seguro que el asqueroso de Snape nos tiene preparada una agradable bienvenida-en seguida descubrio que la escena le abia dejado de muy mala leche- Anda, Ron, vamos- y se puso al frente de la marcha con paso decidido

Ron aun permanecia rezagado asique Hermione tiro de su brazo para espabilarlo y alzo la voz para llamar al resto del grupo, que no se habian enterado de nada y seguian con las constantes bromas sobre el humor de Parvati o la creciente pavera de Neville. Harry habia aunentado su ritmo y los estaba dejando atrás. Al ver eso y las caras de Ron y Hermione Lavender se dio cuanta de que algo ocurria,y le susurro a la chica:

-¿Que pasa?

-Que llegamos tarde-dijo tajante

-No en serio.¿Que ocurre?-insistio Lavender

-Nada-la corto Hermione-No seas cotilla y date prisa

-¿Piensas contarme algo alguna vez en tu vida?

Al llegar a la mazmorra de Snape tods se sentaron lo mas atrás que pudieron, pero Harry llego el primero y eligio un asiento individual algo apartado,tenia que pensar.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto lo mas cerca de el que pudieron, simplemente por vigilarlo, ya que imaginaban que no tendría muchas ganas de hablar

La llegada de Snape no hizo mejorar mucho el humor del chico,pues hubo un cruce de miradas realmente desagradable cuando este lo vio. Snape se sento y sin apenas decir nada comentzo a pasar lista de su característica y monotona forma hasta que llego a:

-Draco Malfoy...

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrio de repente y el rubio entro como una exhalación

-Presente-dijo casi sin respiración dirigiéndose a un asiento libre en el centro de la clase junto a Crabbe

Snape fingio no haberse dado cuaenta de la tardanza del chico, pues sabia que de ser asi deberia quitar puntos a su propia casa. Se limito a levantar la mirada disimuladamente interrogando al chico quien se encongio de hombros y sonrio forzosamente. Snape puso cara de resignación y siguió con la lista

-Porque coño le tendra tanto amor a ese capullo-le susurro Ron a Hermione

La chica siguió mirando al frente aunque le hizo una mueca para indicarle que como no se callara Snape los mataba

Malfoy aprovecho un descuido de Snape para mirar al fondo de la clase y sus grises ojos chocaron con los verdes de Harry. Permanecieron fijos en ellos un rato y le dedico una sonrisa torcida, llena de maldad, ante lo que Harry permanecio impasible y frio.

-Como lo coja lo mato-dijo entre dientes Ron que se revolvia en su asiento de la rabia

Hermione, sin dejar de mirar al frente, le dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa para que se callara, pero se paso con la fuerza y Ron no pudo ahogar el quejido, ni el sonido de su pierna chocando contra el pupitre.

-Señor Weasley-Snape levanto la vista hacia el chico y lo fulmino con una mirada llena de odio-¿Algo que compartir con el resto de la clase?

-No-Ron intento recomponerse-Nada,profesor- consiguio decir muy recto en su asiento

- Pues en este curso abstengase de interrumpir mi clase por nada- y tras mantener la mirada fija en la del asustado chico por un rato,la bajo hacia sus apuntes

-De…de acuerdo,profesor

Ron daba gracias de que no hubiese quitado puntos a Gryffindor cuando el profesor levanto la vista de nuevo consiguiendo erizar los pelos de todo Gryffindor que tragaba saliba esperándose lo peor

-Y diez puntos menos para su casa,Señor Weasley-una maliciosa sonrisa parecio asomar a su rostro

-Mierda-susurro Ron aprovechando los murmullos de confusión que recorrian la clase

Hermione dejo escapar una risilla al ver como el pobre chico se encogia en su asiento para evitar las miradas de odio del resto de Gryffindors

Al salir de las clases las caras no eran muy optimistas.

-¿Que toca ahora?-pregunto Ron muy serio, sin mirar a nadie a la cara por temor a las represalias

Hermione se acerco y se puso frente a el

-Criatras Magicas-dijo regalandole una sonrisa para animar al chico- y no te pongas asi tonto- y le dio muy flojito en la cara, para espabilarle

Las tonterías funcionaron y Ron sonrio. Claro que no se habia dado cuenta de que

-¿¿Slytherin otra vez??- exclamo Parvati cn cara de asco

-¡¡Dios!!-añadio Seamus

Ron y Hermione se miraron atonitos y miraron a Harry quer seguia ensimismado. Se acercaron a el

-Vamos-le animo la chica

-Venga que ahora veremos a Hagrid-la sugerencia de Ron consiguió animarle finalmente

Pero al llegar frente a la cabaña de Hagrid no se encontraron con lo que esperaban...Aunque no estuvo mal

-¡¡Lupin!!-exclamo Harry sorprendido y corriendo hacia el

-¡Hola Harry!-el prefessor Lupin estaba realmente contento- Hola Ron, Hermione-estos dos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para responder

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Harry

-Hagrid esta en una misión especial, pero volvera muy pronto... Desgraciadamente yo solo soy el sustituto-continuo-Por cierto- susurro -Tu padrino te manda recuerdos -susurro mas bajito aun revolviendo el pelo del chico quien le devolvio una amplia sonrisa, por fin una noticia agradable en toda la mañana

-Vaya,quien mejor para dar una clase de Criaturas Magicas que un monstruo en si mismo- esas palabras arrastradas taladraron los oidos de Harry quien se enfurecio y se dio la vuelta

-Callate Malfoy-la voz de Harry hubiese matado a cualquiera y la furia de sus ojos tambien.

Pero Malfoy se limito a sonreir intentando recordarle como estaban las cosas con Cho, aunque Harry no se dejo meter en el juego, se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con Lupin,estaba demasiado contento para que ese estupido le privase de su momento feliz. Lupin interrumpio su conversación con Harry y los demas para anunciar a resto de la clase

-Por acontecimientos ocurridos en años anteriores, solo estoy aqui en calidad de sustituto-habia muchos alli que no entendían nada-Hagrid volvera en un par de semanas

-No se que es peor-Malfoy se dejo oir de nuevo, aunque Lupin suguio con su explicación sin prestar atención al comentario, no asi Harry quien volvio a fulminarlo con la mirada

-La criatura que estudiaremos hoy es bien conocida por los mas traviesos del colegio-dijo,pero eso no hizo sonar ninguna campana en los chicos-aquellos que esten acostumbrados a infringir reglas o meterse en problemas- los niños se miraron incomprensibles- el fénix- termino como si fuera lo mas evidente y sonrio a todos pero ellos seguían sin pillarlo,excepto Harry y pocos mas-¡Venga ya!ninguno ha estado en el despacho de Dumbledore-pregunto,pero las caras seguían sin comprensión, Harry se reia al ver la inutilidad del profesor con los chistes- A ver...la mascota de Dumbledore es un fénix y tiene uno en su despacho, cuando uno se porta mal va al despacho de Dumbeldore-y miro las caras expectante un "aaaahhhh" generalizado como respuesta. Lupin se dio cuenta de que aquello no era lo suyo-En fin dejémoslo-sacudio la cabeza y prosiguió- ¿Alguien que me diga las características de un fénix?-una mano se levanto muy rapido-Bien,al menos hay cosas que nunca cambian-suspiro-Hermione...-dijo amablemente el profesor

Después que Hermione hubo contado la larga lista de propiedades del ave fénix,el Profesor Lupin condujo la clase hacia un claro en lo alto de una colina cercana. Hacia un dia soleado y casi abrasador, el verano se hacia sentir aun en el comienzo de curso. Las faldas del uniforme se acian notar y las corbatas de la mayoria de los niños estaban aflojadas para facilitar su respiración. Llegados al lugar convenido, Lupin hizo aparecer un precioso y enorme fénix color fuego

-Este es Fendom- dijo acariciando al precioso pajaro - Como vereis no tiene muy buen aspecto, esta llegando su hora, y precisamente en esto consiste esta clase: me gustaria que presenciaseis uno de los momentos mas majestuosos que se pueden ver en la naturaleza magica, la muerte y resurrección de un ave fénix- Dijo en tono solemne -Como bien ha dicho Hermione estos pajaros renacen de sus propias cenizas, y por eso estais hoy aqui, para comprobarlo vosotros mismos- Miro al pajaro y agrego- Bueno aun faltan unos minutos asique si lo desean pueden acercarse a acariciarlo...

Tods las niñas corrieron curiosas hacia el pajaro y los niños quedaron mas retrasados comentando

-Bueno yo es que ya he visto una muerte de fénix-comento Harry

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Dean interesado

-En una de mis numerosas visitas al despacho de Dumbledore- penso -¡¡Vaya susto que me pege!!-todos rieron con el

-Si es que estas echo un malote...-bromeaba Seamus- No sales del despacho del Tito Albus

La cosa de llamar asi a Dumbeldore aumento las risas entre los chicos, hasta que se fijaron en Ron que se hallaba embobado mirando al gurpo de chicas

-Ron ¿que miras?-pregunto Harry

-Nada-dijo volviendo a la conversación-pero yo nunca he visto ninguna, siento curiosidad- dijo entisiasmado a lo que le respondieron las caras asombradas de sus amigos que no daban credito: Ron interesado en una clase-Creo que voy a ir a investigar, no quiero perdérmelo-y se colo muy contento entre la masa de chicas visualizando claramente su objetivo

El resto de chicos se habian quedado con la boca abierta, era verdaderamente extraño el interes y la curiosidad en Ron.

Pero el pelirrojo llego a donde pretendia

-¿¿Que tal va el pajarraco este??-pregunto examinando el fénix

-¡¡Ay, hola!!-Hermione le miro muy contenta-Es precioso,¿verdad?-dijo acariciándolo

-No esta mal-dijo indiferente mirando a la chica

-¡¡Pero si es impresionante!!

-No se, yo te prefiero pasar una noche contigo que con el-comento graciosillo

-Anda dejate de tonterías-sonrio la chica-Acaricialo

-No, paso

-¡Anda no seas tonto!

-¡Ni de coña!-añadio el chico-seguro que pica o algo, no suelo tener muy buena suerte con los bichos raros

-¡No es un bicho!-dijo hermione indignada

-¿Ah, no??-Ron volvio a mirar al pajaro extrañado

-¡No! Asi que deja de hacer el imbecil y acaricialo

-¡Que no!

-¡¡Es una orden!!!-grito la chica, y Ron le dio un codazo para darse cuenta de que el grupo de personas que rodeaban la escena se habian apartado y estaban ellos tres(Ron, Hermione y el pajaro) expuestos como en un escaparate.Por suerte no habian escuchado el grito y pudieron seguir con el tonteo mientras Lupin se acercaba anunciando que llegaba la hora

-Hazme ese favor-apremio la chica aciendo pucheros

Ron no pudo negarse

-Esta bien... –dijo a regañadientes y acerco su mano al pajaro que comenzaba a temblar escandalosamente.

Ron estaba tan concentrado en Hermione que no se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle ni la chica tampoco

-¿Que tal?

-No esta mal

Mientras Ron se asombraba por la suavidad extrema del rojo plumaje no dejaban de mirarse. De pronto Ron añado olisqueando el ambiente

-Huele un poco a quemado, ¿no?

Hermione tambien comenzo a olisquear y a buscar por alrededor. Cuando sus ojos pararon en el pajaro se abrieron como platos al tiempo que Lupin gritaba:

-¡¡¡NO, RON!!! ¡¡¡¡¡APARTATE!!!!!

---------------------------------------O--------------------------------------

Bueno espero que os halla gustado.Todabia faltan muchos capitulos asi que espero seguir viendoos por aquí.

Ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews

YURI!!: Hermanita!!gracias por todo!!A mi me esta haciendo mucha ilusion recordar viejos tiempos,jeje.La verdad es que esto es mas comodo,estoy de acuerdo.Bueno mi niña,que muchas gracias por pasarte,eres un sol!un beso!!

SARAH-KEYKO:Muchas gracias por leerlo!jeje,la verdad es que estos primeros capitulos son los mas largos.Este era el doble,pero lo he cortado porque me parecia excesivo…y si,no te preocupes que larga es un rato…por ahora llevo 14capitulos o asi,pero lo tengo programao para que sean unos 18.Espero seguir viendote por aquí…Un beso muy grande

LEWELINE-HECHICERA:Muchas gracias!!jeje,tantos cumplidos en tan poco tiempo me emocionan,jeje,es broma.Espero que el segundo capitulo tambien te guste.Un beso

MARTURRI:a mi tambien me encantan esas parejas,pero mi debilidad(como ya comprobareis)son RyH es que me encantan!!jeje.Un beso y muchas gracias por leer mi historia

KIOMI:me alegro que te guste.A mi lo que me pasa es que me encanta escribir sobre todos,son muy lindos,jeje.Y todo se lo debemos a Rowlling,jeje,que los dejo muy bien definiditos.Espero que te siga gustando,un beso

VALE:gracias por todo cielo.Y si,en la Warner sigo publicando lo que pasa es que os lo mando cada vez a una,la primera direccion que pille.Espero que lo pases bien en las vacaciones y encuentres algún San Valentin para cuando vuelvas,jeje.Un besazo mi vida.


	3. Entre Vendas y Cloroformo

¡Hola a Todos!

Ya he vuelto. Vale si, si quereis podeis tirarme cosas a la cabeza y tal.Prometi publicar un capitulo a la semana y creo que llevo como que mes y pico sin aparecer,o mas…la verdad es que este tiempo ha sido una locura, no he primero con los examenes,luego con las juergas y ademas de ciertos problemas personales que prefiero no comentar.Pero bueno,aquí traigo otro capitulo que espero que os guste

Bueno creo que tambien debo una explicación a los lectores del Foro de la Warner, que parece ser que los he abandonado vilmente (si hay alguno por aquí que comunique mi mensaje).Pero la verdad es que no ha sido intencionado.Primero estuve super liada como ya he dicho y cuando quise ir a deciros que seguia viva y que me esperaseis resulto que el foro no estaba.Desde el link que yo tenia no podia entrar ni tampoco desde la pagina oficial.Lo mismo esta de reforma o algo,el caso es que no tengo acceso.Bueno yo queria deciros tambien,que de momento con corregir capitulos antiguos me voy a conformar. Me he dado cuenta de que no soy capaz de tener los dos frentes abiertos,me colapso y no me sale bien ni una cosa ni otra. Asi que estar pendientes de esto,y yo si puedo seguire posteando alli aunque solo sea por seguir en contacto con vosotros

Bueno ya sin mas rollo,el capitulo.Un besazo enorme y disfrutarlo.

Faith-

PD:Las contestaciones al final

****

**3.-Entre Vendas y Cloroformo**

�¿Ron¿Ron? Hooooolaaaaa-una dulce voz susurraba en su oido aunque casi no la entendia,estab muy lejos...

Todo esta oscuro...Intentaba sentir su propio cuerpo,que parecia que le hubiese abandonado... Pesaba mucho,demasiado. Estaba todo dormido, sus piernas, su estomago, sus brazos, sus manos… su mano le picaba bastante...intento moverse para rascarse pero no podia

Todo oscuro...¿Donde estaba? Al dfin lo entendio. ¡Tenia los ojos cerrados! Intento abrirlos pero los parpados eran mas pesados aun que el resto del cuerpo, la voz continuaba,aunque se abia mezclado con otra, aun muy lejanas como a kilómetros de distancia.

�¡Madame Pomfrey¡Sus ojos estan temblando!-seguia el susurro de aquella voz tan dulce.

No se preocupe Señorita Granger, es señal de que pronto despertara

Pero se pondra bien verdad

El chico escuchaba aquellos cuchicheos lejanos sin entender el significado de sus palabras, su cabeza pesaba tambien demasiado como para pensar...

�¡Claro que si! Solo ha sido una quemadura sin importancia

¿Esta segura?

¡Por supesto! Bueno quédese un rato mas si lo desea yo debo atender una llamda de la Profesora Mcgonogall,volvere en una hora

No se preocupe yo cuidare de el

La que no debe preocuparse es usted Señorita. En cuanto despierte estara mejor que usted y que yo juntas. Ademas esta a punto de despertar. No toque nada¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien

Noto un tacto en su frente

En fin, no tiene fiebre, puedo irme tranquila...-ya mucho mas lejos aquella voz refunfuñaba- Mira que poner la mano sobre un fénix a punto de estallar en llamas…Estos niños van a acabar conmigo

La segunda voz se marcho y todo quedo en silencio... A punto de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo, noto una repiracion pausada muy cerca de su rostro y la voz dulce volvio a susurrar aun mas sueve:

Ron...abre los ojos

Sentia que algo revolvia en su pelo delicadamente... Tras un potente esfuerzo comenzo a pensar y a enlazar ideas...Conocia aquella voz...Hermione...si…Hermione estaba a su lado y el estaba en...¡en la enfermeria! El olor que le llegaba no quedaba lugar a dudas...

Y alli estaba ella... Su olor llegaba mezclado con el del cloroformo y el alcohol mezclado con eter... Y repiraba muy cerca de el, no debia de estar a mas de 3 cm de su cara...y le revolvia su pelo...aquella sensación era tan agradable,podria haber permanecido asi toda la vida...

De repente una duda invadio su paz:porque estaba en la enfermeria. Algo..un fénix...Fuego...Su mano… Esos pensamietos le mareaban por lo que volvio a concentrarse en la chica que seguia respirando muy cerca de el, debia estar observándole muy de cerca...la imagen aparecio en su cabeza...Que wapa era...�¡Tenia que verla! Como el esfuerzo mas grande que habia echo en su vida comenzo a levantar sus pesados parpados. Era un trabajo verdaderamente costoso, poco a poco la luz entro en su cabeza, una luz palida y cegadora...todo blanco…brillante y antes de caer mareado por el deslumbramiento, vislumbro entre la niebla de luz unos gigantes y humedos ojos marrones, los mas dulces que veria nunca.

¿Hermione?-consiguio decir casi sin voz..

�¡Ron!-la chica se abalanzo sobre el emocionada,alguna timida lagrima resbalba por su rostro de la felicidad

¡Hei!-dijo dulcemente Ron que casi no podia respirar,y se obligo a si mismo a incorporarse un poco

Lo siento, Ron, lo siento mucho-Hermione se aferraba con fuerza al chico como si fuera a hundirse y ella tuviera que sujetarlo

¿Por que?- pregunto el confundido,acariciandole la espalda-Venga calmate,vas ahogarme como sigas asi-poco a poco consiguio soltarse, de forma que pudo tener la cara de la chica frente a la suya. Le acaricio la mejilla enjugando las lagrimas que se posaban en su piel como gotitas de cristal,no podia dejar de mirarla-¿Que ha pasado?-dijo milagrosamente consiguiendo articular palabra

Hermione se desplomo en el asiento que habia junto a la cama. La culpabilidad la inhundaba

�¿No te acuerdas?-tenia la esperanza de no tener que explicar

No muy bien la verdad-comento el chico pensativo- Recuerdo un fénix...olor a quemado...te recuerdo a ti...-siguio pensando notando como el vacio de su cabeza se llenaba de ideas,y sus ojos se abrieron de repente- �¿Me qemo el fénix?

Si...-admitio la chica bajando la cabeza- Y todo por mi culpa -sigio con la cabeza baja pero la levanto de repente para disculparese- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad -a medida que hablaba se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al chico que yacia en la cama con la cara muy seria- Perdoname por favor...-suplico la chica ya muy cerca de el

No se, Herm...-el pelirrojo parecia pensativo-mira donde me ha traido tu caprichito

Hermione bajo la cabeza

Lo entiendo-suspiro

Ron la observo un momento, alli con la cabeza bajada ante el. La cogio de la barbilla y suavemente le subio la cara hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a su altura

Era broma-sonrio el-¿Como no voy a perdonarte si me lo pides asi?-Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron-Claro,que vas a tener que compensarme-dijo ladeando la sonrisa

¿Cómo?-Hermione comenzaba tambien a sonreir, aunque temia lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente del pelirrojo

Se me ocurren un par de cosas que…-sus caras se iban acercando cada vez mas,Ron ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba diciendo-Estaba pensando que…

Las sonrisas era imposible borrarlas pero el caso era que sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cercas... Ambos sabian lo que querian,aunque sin saberlo si quiera… Fue algo irracional,de repente todo estaba claro, y no habia dudas. Miles de mariposas invadieron su estomago, la piel les quemaba sobre su cuerpo, apenas sus labios se habian rozado cuando...

"GRIFFINDOR...GRIFFINDOR...GRIFFFINDOR...GANARA"

Las paredes de la enfermeria retumbaron con aquella horrorosa canción de Quiddich que paro de repente cuando

¿Que esta pasando aquí?-voz de padre regañando-Pillines...-Harry se avalanzo corriendo sobre la cama de Ron haciendo que Hermione cayera sentada del susto en su silla

Los gemelos reian a apenas 3 metros de distancia de la cama

Si¿que hacias hermanito?

No desaprovechas una¿eh?

Hermione se torno de un color rojo casi morado

Pues claro que no-Ron sonreia mirando la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba la chica-¿No veis lo guapa que es? No vale la pena resistirse-Hermione sonrio nerviosa,con los ojos jurando matar a Ron en cuanto pudiese.Ron capto la mirada-¿Bueno a que veniais?- se volteo a sus hermanos y a Harry

Vimos salir a Madame Pomfrey y nos imaginamos que estariais solos,asi que hemos decidido venir-informo Fred

A interrumpir-agrego convencido George

Harry rio al comentario de los gemelos y se volvio a sus amigos

No,ahora en serio-aclaro-es que hemos estado pensando que nos hemos quedado sin guardian para el equipo

Muy observador…-bromeo Ron-¿Y?

Nada, que queriamos proponerselo a Hermione-bromeo Hred aunque lo hizo tan bien que Ron y ella le miraron asustados

Pero que cortito que eres hermanito-intervino George-Queremos que te presentes tu a las pruebas

Los tres chicos miraron a Ron en medio de un dilema existencial,pero a la vez muy ilusionado. Tenia la vista perdida mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos... Estaria en el equipo de quiddich,por fin.Los chicos miraban expectantes escudriñando alguna repuesta

Ron¿el fénix te ha qedado tonto o que?-Dijo George

El Wizengamon no se toma tanto tiempo-añadio Fred

Claro que me presentare-respondio por fin Ron levantando la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De pronto aquella sonrisa desaparecio- ¿Pero y si no lo consigo?

Te aseguro que lo haras.-dijo Harry-Te he visto jugar y he visto a los niñatos que hay por aquí aspirando,creeme que ninguno te supera-le tranquilizo.

Pero Ron seguia inseguro.Hermione coloco su mano sobre la del chico,imperceptiblemente para los demas, y este se volteo mirándola de frente

Saldra bien-dijo la chica con una sonrisa que verdaderamente logro tranquilizarle

Bueno esta bien ¿Cuando seran las pruebas?-pregunto decidido

No lo sabemos aun-dijo Harry

Si, todo depende de la recuperación de un hermano nuestro que es tan sumamente tonto-comenzo Fred

Que no se le ocurrio nada mejor que poner una mano encima de un fénix apunto de arder-termino George

Entre las risas lo se percataron tampoco de que Ron se volteo a Hermione y susurro apretando la mano de la chica que aun estaba sobre la suya

Sus razones tendría

Ella solo le sonrio, aun se sentia culpable

Cuando las risas y los comentarion inenteligibles de los tres intrusos cesaron, Harry concluyo

Nos vamos-se incorporo y se puso en pie bajando de la cama-¿Te vienes Herm?

No puedo.Madame Pomfrey no volvera hasta dentro de media hora me pidio que me quedase con Ron

Los gemelos la miraron con cara de "Si,taco…" y Fred le sugirió malicioso

Yo que tu no me fiaba...-le guiño un ojo

Bueno que nos vamos para la sala comun,te esperamos alli-dijo Harry,a quien el olor a cloroformo le revolvia las tripas

Como kieras-respondio la chica

Herm cariño,lo dicho...cuidadito-repitio Fred

Si, no sabes lo fiera que es nuestro hermano-añadio George

Ron les tiro un cojin que se hallaba a los pies de la cama como muestra de agradecimiento

Anda iros ya-dijo

Ansioso...-bromeo George

Los tres chicos se voltearon aun entre risas y bromas y se dirigieron a la salida haciendo el loco y cantando la canción del equipo de Griffindor. Mucho después de que hubieron salido el eco de las risas por los pasillos seguia haciendo temblar las paredes de la enfermeria. Ron y Hermione se reian de las frases que aun llegaban a sus oidos y se miraban en plan "No tinen remedio", hasta que oyeron la voz de la Profesora Mcgonagall regañándoles. Se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos aguantando la risa e intentando entender algo mas de lo que llegaba a sus oidos entre tando eco. Pero tras un grito de:"A MI DESPACHO AHORA MISMO" todo queedo en silencio y los dos chicos estallaron por fin en carcajadas

Estos no hacen una buena¿eh? Anda que han empezado bien el curso...-dijo Hermione

Y eso que tu no los tienes en casa...-se lamento el chico-vaya hermanitos que tengo...

Las risas se fueron calmando tras unas cuantas anécdotas de los gemelos cuando eran pequeños

Pobre Harry-dijo Herm-Se volvera como ellos

Todo lo malo se pega- el tema se agoto –Bueno¿y que tal el dia? Creo que me he perdido gran parte...-comento Ron ironico

Bueno…-Hermione comenzo a recordar- despues de la conmocion por tu accidente nos teniamos que ir a comer...pero la imagen de tu mano ardiendo acabo con el apetito de muchos-mueca de asco

Normal-Dijo Ron mirandose la mano vendada- Aunque yo hubiera comido...

No lo dudo-rio la chica

�¡Oye!-el pelirrojo le dio un pequeño codazo

Es broma cariño-dijo la chica mientras se reia.Cuando paro, continuo- Luego tuvimos Herbologia con Huflepuff y después...-se qedo pensando y su cara se torno algo cabreada

¿Despues que?-interrogo Ron

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-gran cantidad de desgana y cabreo se acumlaban en su voz

�¡Ah!-dijo Ron intrigado-Es verdad...�¿Quien es el nuevo profesor?-no habia percatado el mal humor chica

Profesora-le corrigio

¿En serio?-a ron se le ilumino la cara

Si...-Hermione parecia que fuese a vomitar del asco

�¿Bueno y es guapa?

Que tipico que preguntases eso-le miro con cara de odio

¡Perdona!-exclamo Ron ironicamente-…Lockheart…-recordo en medio de una tos

Hermione hizo como si no le hubiese oido

Bueno¿es guapa o no?-repitio el chico

Eso dicen-Hermione seguia mirando hacia otro lado, paseaba su vista por el techo de la enfermeria, como si buscase algo, pero en realidad lo que no queria era encontrarse con los ojos de Ron

�¡Wow!-dijo Ron-�¡Que bien me lo voy a pasar este curso,no!-estaba sorprendentemente emocionado

Hermione se volvio rapidamente y le fulmino con la mirada

No me mires asi-ella siguió callada,solo mirándole atornilladoramente- �¡Que pasa! Es normal que este feliz¿no? La mayoria de nuestros profesores son hombres con el pelo grasiento o fantasmas... y las que son mujeres o se convierten en gato, o huelen raro, o parecen un hombre...Si por fin hay una guapa...

�¡Es tu profesora!-dijo Hermione sorprendida-¿Crees que vas a tener algo con ella?

¿Pero que vienes a contarme tu a mi?-dijo incredulo-Ademas ese es el sueño de todo estudiente...tener una profesora...con la que tener...fantasias-dijo el chico riéndose

Hermione se levanto

Me voy

Ron la cogio por el brazo

No seas tonta-le dijo el chico que seguia riéndose-Es una tontería

Que me dejes

Ademas, si seguro que tu estas mejor

No si va a ser que tus hermanos tenian razon y va a ser peligroso quedarse contigo a solas

Anda dejalo, ya no vuelvo a decir ninguna...

Groseria

Pero mira que eres bruta

Bruto tu

El pelirrojo se canso,le dio un tiron del brazo y la hizo sentarse

Sentadita y calladita

Si tu andate con bromitas que veras-amenazo la chica

Estas logrando acojonarme…-intento dejar de reir- En fin, sigamos hablando pacíficamente...

De acuerdo-y Herm cruzo los brazos

�¿Bueno y la conozco?

¿A quien?

A la profesora nueva

Pero que pesado-bufo

Eso no es nada grosero-se defendio el chico

Hermione le miro como..."anda que no tienes morro"

Ya lo veras

¡Como que ya lo vere!-dijo el chico-¡Dime quien es!

Es una sorpresa-Hermione habia descubierto como clavarsela

Ron se la quedo mirando...Alli estaba ella, con una ceja levantada, haciendole de rabiar...y a el como a un tonto se le escapaba una sonrisa

Que mala eres

¡Encima!-exclamo

Si

Ya me gustaria…-suspiro

¿Por qué?-a Ron le sorprendio la respuesta

No, por nada-desvio la conversación-�¿Bueno entonces vas a ser guardian del eqipo?

Ron se puso nervioso

No se...es que no lo tengo tan claro...es decir, me hace ilusion estar en el equipo...pero no se si pasare las pruebas

Veras como si-dijo Hermione mientras colocaba instintivamente una mano en la cara del chico para tranquilizarle.Se quedaron mirándose

Cuando se sorprendieron a si mismos en aquel estado de embobamiento, ambos bajaron la cabeza cohibidos. Hermione rapidamente, intento romper el hielo

Consuelate,si no pasas al menos tendras a una prefecta para consolarte-pero la cago...mas bien habia sido un pensamiento en voz alta

�¿Que?-Ron no lo habia cogido. Penso que no habia oido bien-�¿Que has dicho?

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos dándose cuenta de la paranoia que acababa de decir. Por suerte no era tan traumatico,después de todo, ron aun no sabia que ella era prefecta

�¡Aunch! Nada-dijo la chica rapido-Bueno¿que hora es? Madame Pomfrey llegara pronto¿no?

Eres una maquina cambiando de tema-observo Ron. Pero no insistio, sea lo que fuere estaba claro que no iba a decirselo.

Hermione se limito a encoger los hombros y poner una carita de "se siente".Ron miro el "reloj" de la pared

Madame Pomfrey esta aun en el despacho de Mcgonagall-se volvio a Hermione- Bueno¿y como esta Harry?

No lo se-reflexiono Hermione preocupada pot su amigo-Es que es un poco putada¿no? En fin,no creo que pase nada... es decir, que supongo que sera alguna guarrada del capullo de Malfoy,pero no creo que ella vaya a caer¿no?Eso espero,aunque de todas formas es mayor que el y todo...no se

�¡Pero si Malfoy es lo peor!-dijo Ron muy convencido- No creo que nadie pueda ver nada en ese tio

Por supuesto que no-contesto rapidamente Hermione,aunque la imagen del revolcón frenetico en la clase abandonada volvio a cruzarle la mente

Ademas¡ni siquiera es wapo!-Ron seguia con su discurso sin hacer caso a Hermione, que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por dejar la mente en blanco-En fin...yo creo que de irse con ese, se iria con Harry¿no? Vale mas,y ademas es famoso

En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo¿no ves?-en eso si que estaba de acuerdo

Pues eso- Ron penso un momento, cambio su cara de reafirmacion personal y de cabreo ante el tema"Malfoy" por una de interrogatorio iquisitorio-�¿En lo demas no?

Si, si-Hermione intento ponerse seria- �¡Claro que si!

Ron se qedo mirándola un rato mas como alargando su pregunta y luego ya relajo la vista

�¡Ah, bueno!

En fin, creo que yo deberia de ir yéndome- Hermione se puso de pie

�¿Tan pronto?-exclamo el chico sorprendido

Madamme Pomfrey acaba de salir del despacho de Mcgonnagal- dijo mirando el "reloj" de la pared- Hasta Mañana

Miro al chico que estaba sentado en su cama y la miraba con ojitos de "No te vayas...". Sonrio y se inclino praa darle un beso en la frente. Se aparto el pelo con las manos, se fue acercando, acercando. Ron esperaba el beso atento,pero cuando a penas estaba rozandole, levanto la cara rapidamente y le planto un beso en los labios. Hermione no se lo esperaba,aunque se olvido con asombrosa facilidad del factor sorpresa y se dejo llevar...aquel ingenuo roce de labios pronto crecio y se convirtió en algo un poco mas frenetico. De pronto Hermione se paro

¿Quien te ha dicho que pudieras besarme?-pregunto realmente seria

Ron, demasiado sorpendido para responder,solo se encogio de hombros mirando la cara de enfado de la chica y temiendo que en cualquier momento se le escapase un guantzo. Pero poco a poco en aquel semblante serio, se dibujo una amplia sonrisa juguetona que hizo brillar los ojos del chico, que reafirmandose en si mismo, no le sorpredio que la castaña le cogiese de la nuca y recuperase el beso justo donde lo habian. Se dejaron llevar, no pensaban, era algo irracional... Hermione se sentó sin pensar en la cama, al lado del Ron, sin dejar de besarle y el chico paso sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola cada vez mas hacia si. Hermione revolvio el pelo del Ron mientras el le acariciaba la espalda.No podian parar,no podian separarse…y justo entonces la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio.

Los chicos se separaron en seguida al oir la puerta abriendose y se quedaron mirandose a los ojos con cara de estar asimilando el hecho de que no solo se habian besado,si no que ademas les habian pillado seguro.Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a volver la cabeza para averiguarlo

Ya veo que esta despierto Señor Weasley-dijo Madame Pomfrey encaminandose a su despacho-Se le ve mucho mejor,la verdad.

Ellos aun seguian petrificados cuando la puerta del despacho se cerro tras la enfermera.Ron seguia con las manos en la espalda de Hermione y ella con las suyas en alrededor de su cuello.A los pocos segundos se percataron del detalle y bajaron la mirada mientras comenzaban a separarse torpemente.Ron tosio

Me voy-dijo Hermione levantandose sin mirarle

Vale-dijo el mirando al frente

Esto…mejorate-dijo cohibida mirandole por fin

Ron volvio la mirada rapidamente hacia sus ojos

Gracias-permanecieron mirandose hasta que ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reir hasta librarse del rubor de las mejillas.Ron lo consiguió antes-buenas noches-dijo con una sonrisa irresistiblemente torcida

Buenas noches-repitio Hermione sonriendo tontamente

Sonreia. Andaba en una nube. Se acariciaba los labios con los que acaba de besar a Ron...y sonreia dulcemente. No sabia ni que pensar...Por dios, Ron...se habia pasado el verano soñando con el cosas que no habia querido ni pensar, y ahora se habian besado... y ella no podia parar de sonreir

Pero no pudo evitar que de pronto algo ensombreciera su pensamiento. Era Ron,su amigo Ron... ¿Que iba a pasar ahora¿Y si nada salia bien,y si no pasaba nada? Quizas eso seria lo mejor, dejarlo en un momento de lapsus y no darle mas vueltas al asunto… o perderia a su mejor amigo...Pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a dejarlo escapar. Era cierto que siempre andaban con los tirones, y que no era lo mismo su relacion con el que con Harry,por ejemplo, con el que nunca habia soñado de forma extraña y a quien besar seria como besar a su hermano pequeño. Pero es que con Ron era distinto, siempre habia habido algo mas: una especie de "amor-odio" de lo mas divertido y destructivo a la vez

Volvio a pasarse los dedos por los labios.Y volvio a sonreir. Pero aun asi todo era demasiado complicado. No podia ser,no. Tenia que dejarlo ahí, no podia pasar nada mas. Pero¿y cuando lo tuviera delante¿Qué haria? No sabia si podria conternerse mucho mas tiempo sin volver a terminar arrojandose a su cuello

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la habian llevado a la torre Gryffindor y se hallaba ante la Señora Gorda. Casi sin salir de sus pensamientos dijo la contraseña y entro por el retrato, directa a su dormitorio, con todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, que ya casi no la dejaba ni pensar... De pronto una voz desde el sillon junto al fuego la saco de su aturdimiento

¿Hasta estas horas en la enfermeria?

�¡HARRY!-exclamo Hermione agarrandose el corazon que parecia que se le fuese a escapar- ¡Por dios¡Que susto me has dado!-se encamino hacia donde el se encontraba-¿Que haces aqui tan tarde?

¿Como que que hago aquí¿Que hacias tu por ahi a estas horas? No te olvides de que queda muy feo en las prefectas eso de merodear por el castillo de noche

No digas tonterias,ya sabes que yo nunca he hecho esas cosas…-Harry levanto una ceja-bueno a no ser que me malinflujerais

¿Y no te ha malinfluido hoy nadie?-rio Harry

¡Claro que no!-exclamo Hermione sonrojandose un poco

Habra que creerte…

¡Pues claro!-contesto intentando parecer segura. Por una parte no le hubiese venido mal el consejo de Harry sobre lo que debia hacer. Pero la sola imagen de ella contandole sus problemas a amorosos con Ron a Harry le resultaba de lo mas desagradable e irreal.Seguramente Harry cayese muerto al suelo antes de que ella pudiese terminar laprimera frase-Bueno¿y tu que haces aqui?

No podia dormir-se volvio a mirar al fuego

¿Por que?-se atrvio a preguntar timidamente Hermione, aunque sabia que Harry tenia mas motivos que cualquiera para no poder pegar ojo,y mas en dias como aquel

No lo se...Por todo un poco-comenzo el chico,volviéndose lenta y pesadamente hacia ella-Solo que creo que este año va a ser muy difícil-Hermione no sabia que contestar,asi que solo asintio con la cabeza- Después de lo de Voldemort …–la chica se extremecio al oir aqueel nombre, creia que debia ser pronunciado,pero simpre resultaba como una bomba el oirlo- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo ha sido culpa mia...Quizas si…Nose...Quizas pudiera haber hecho algo,impedilo...

No digas eso Harry...-Hermione le cogio una mano para darle fuerzas-No habia nada que tu pudieras hacer...ya es bastante que estes aquí para contarlo,lo sabes...no te culpes de ello

No es tan facil...Es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas-sentencio finalmente

Lo entiendo-murmuro Hermione bajando la mirada

Bueno y después esta..-penso un momento-…la verdad es que parece una tontería al lado de lo otro,pero no puedo evitar que me afecte.

Es Cho¿verdad?

Si-dijo Harry pesadamente- parece una tontería pero.

No es una tontería, es normal que te afecte

¡No!-Harry se sobresalto- No se como con Voldemort suelto puedo preocuparme de una tia que pasa de mi

Tienes una vida, Harry, y no puedes dejar que El sea lo mas importante de ella

Si pero es que ella no forma parte de mi vida, que es lo peor de todo...-Hermione quedo callada, no sabia que decir. Harry siguió pensando- Y encima ahora prefiere irse con Malfoy… Aunque me reventara, podia entender que le gustase Cedric, era un buen chico después de todo, de su edad... �¿Pero Malfoy! En fin,no se que ve en el,no puedo explicarmelo…Yo que se,ya que se va con alguien mas pequeño que sea conmigo¿no?

Bueno,si te sirve de algo, yo no creo que se vaya con Malfoy

Eso tambien dice Ginny...Pero no se...-Harry reflexiono

¿Ginny?-Hermione levanto una ceja esperanzada

Harry la miro extrañado

¿Que?

No, nada-Hermione bajo la cabeza sonriendo un poco

¿Que pasa con Ginny?

Nada, parece que estais muy unidos ahora¿no?

La verdad es que si,este verano hemos cogido mucha confianza.Es lo mejor de niña

Lo se

Ademas es como si me sintiese obligado a protegerla.Aunque últimamente es ella la que me protege a mi...-una sonrisa suave se dibujo en su rostro

Harry, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Ginny

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el moreno extrañado

Bueno...ya sabes...ella…-Hermione no sabia como decirlo, por una parte no sabia como le hubiese seantado a ginny, pero sabia que asi la protegeria, y ademas Harry era un niño muy sensato, no haria nada que pudiera perjudicar a Ginny

¡Bueno¿que pasa? -apremio Harry

Pues que...ya sabes...ella siempre a estado…un poco enamorada de ti-lo solto asi como una bomba y se quedo esperando la reaccion del chico, que pronto cambio su cara de curiosidad por una muy seria

¡Oh!-dejo escapar mientras se desplomaba en el sillon-Eso...bueno la verdad es que no creo que ella...bueno, en fin...enamorada, lo que se dice enamorada no...-miro a Hermione en busca de apoyo y solo encontro un ademan de extrema escepticidad con una ceja levantad-¿Tu crees?-pregunto el chico aterrado con una cara algo desencajada y nerviosa.Harry se agobio al pensar aquello. Era su amiga,su niña...y siempre la agobiaba con sus problemas, sus problemas con Cho...Si el hubiera tenido que escuchar los problemas amorosos de Cho con otro hubiera explotado,solo de oir unos sentimientos en los que deseaba estar mas que nada en el mundo, pero en los quedaba claramente al margen

Bueno, tampoco tienes que agobiarte de esa manera...-se apresuro a decir Hermione mirando la contorsinada expresión que se habia dibujado en el rostro de Harry-Siempre ha sido asi y supongo que estara acostumbrada... No te preocupes, lo superara, todo el mundo tiene amores platónicos¿no?

¿Tu tambien?-pregunto Harry sorprendido incorporándose en el asiento

Yo...-Hermione se sonrojo-Yo no soy como todo el mundo

Si ya…-Harry habia vislumbrado en su cara un atisbo de nerviosismo, pero conociéndola, jamas revelaria lo contrario, asique desistio, y dibujo en su cara una gran sonrisa de cansancio,voviendo a desplomarse en el asiento- ¿Bueno y que tal con Ronald?-dijo en tono algo burlon

Bien-Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa pero disimulo bien

Pareciais muy entretenidos cuando llegamos

Bueno,-penso un momento-acababa de despertar

Si claro¿Por que siempre tienes respuestas para todo?

Como si no me conocieses…-se apresuro a responder con aires de suficiencia

A veces creo que demasiado...

El caso es que habeis dejado al pobre de Ron bastante preocupado por lo del Quiddich¿sabes?

Bueno la verdad es que necesitamos un guardian en seguida, no podemos perder mas tiempo, y creo que Ron lo haria bastante bien, ademas me gustaria mucho que jugara conmigo

No lo dudo

¡Ah! Por cierto,que tu no lo sabes aun-de pronto una gran felicidad inhundo la cara del chico- �¡Soy el nuevo capitan de Gryffinor!

�¡Eso es estupendo!-Hermione se alegro de veras con la noticia

Lo se-dijo Harry aun con evidente entusiasmo- Las chicas y los gemelos se reunieron a mis espaldas y lo decidieron. Ellos estaran muy ocupados este año sacando el EXTASIS y no pueden tener mas preocupaciones en la cabeza

Bueno, nosotros tenemos los TIMOS-Hermione parecio preocupada de repente

Lo se, pero puestos a elegir...

Bueno seguro que lo haras muy bien

Solo espero no convertirme en un obseso como Wood...-ambos rieron acordándose del antiguo capitan-La verdad es que era un buen capitan, me ha dejado el liston bastante alto...

Lo haras bien, Harry, no te preocupes-le tranquilizo Hermione- Bueno y que tal si nos vamos a la cama...Mañana hay Historia de la Magia a primera y tendremos que estar bien despiertos para aguantar al profesor Binns a esa hora...

¿Cómo se les ocurre ponernos historia de la magia a primera hora?  
-Lo se-admitio Hermione levantándose-, pero es lo que hay. Siempre podremos ganar dinero apostando a quien sobrevive sin dormirse-le tendio una mano a Harry para que se levantara tambien-Venga, a la cama

Harry tomo la mano y se puso de pie

De acuerdo señora prefecta...-y rio mientras hacia un amago de reverencia que hizo reir a Hermione

¡Anda, calla!-le dijo dándole un ligero manotazo en el brazo para que se irguiera y dejara de reir

Hazme un favor-dijo Harry de repente cuando se encaminaban a la escalera de caracol

¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida

No intentes parecerte a Percy

Hermione le contesto una mueca de incredulidad y contenida risa y tras un "lo intentare" comenzaron a ascender por la escalera

Bueno que duermas bien- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla- Y no te preocupes que todo saldra bien

Eso espero-dijo y se volvio hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y Hermione al suyo. De pronto,Harry se volvio-Herm-la llamo

¿Que?-pregunto Hermione mirandole por encima del hombro

Que mal nos estan sentando los quince años¿no crees?

No lo sabes tu bien...

Y entre risas silenciosas ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitodios a dormir un poco con sus pesadas ideas alborotando en sus cabezas...

Lejos de la torre de Gryffindor habia alguien que tampoco lograba librarse de sus pensamientos, y ese era Ron, que se revolvia en la cama de la enfermeria llena de incomodas miguitas restantes de la cena que acababa de retirarle la señora Pomfrey. Revivia una y otra vez el beso de Hermione y miraba a la silla que antes habia ocupado ella como si pudiera verla alli sentada aun.

Le reventaba reconocerlo, pero alli, en aqella blanca enfermeria, solo ante la oscuridad de la noche, no podia engañarse a si mismo: la queria, la queria mucho,mas de lo que le gustaria... La queria desde siempre quizas, desde que eran peqeños, aunque quizas habian sido demasiado pequeños para aceptarlo o para darse cuenta si quiera de que se estaba enamorando. Pero algo le decia que aquella niñata empollona y repelente era la niña de su vida, y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Lejos de olvidarlo, lo unico que podia hacer era luchar por ella y no dejarla escapar.

Aun asi era extraño. Hermione era su amiga, asi habia sido siempre, eran ellos tres, inseparables. ¿Y si algo iba mal¿Ysi ella le rechazaba? No, no le echazaria, sabia que ella estaba igual que el, tenia una extraña convincion de aquello,quizas procedente de lo mucho que la conocia. Sabia que ella tambien le queria, y por eso mismo no podia dejar de luchar por ella.

¿Pero y si por alguna razon algo iba mal? Al fin y al cabo siempre estaban discutiendo -una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar las estupidas discusiones que siempre tenian, pero pronto se ensombrecio- ¿Y si se enfadaban de verdad? Algo gordo...si llegaban a estar juntos las cosas alcanzarian niveles mucho mas serios y la posibilidad de terminar enfadándose de verdad aumentaban por momentos.

Aun asi debia intentarlo. No podia estar sin ella. Aquella cama fria y solitaria de la enfermeria le hacia una idea de cómo seria no poder abrazarla, de no tenerla junto a el, y esa sola imagen le aterrorizaba¿Quien se lo habria dicho? El penando de aquella manera por la a-veces-insoportable Hermione

Se aferro fuerte a su almohada y se propuso dormir. Quiza si tenia suerte, soñaria con ella

0

**LEWELINE**:me alegro que te guste.La verdad es que a mi me encanta todo lo que sea Hermione y Ron como ya iras comprobando,asi que escenas de esas habra un monton.Espero seguir viendote por aquí!un beso

**SARAH-KEYK**: jeje,gracias,la verdad es que a mi los tonteos me pueden,y estos dos no pueden ser mas lindos,no crees?Bueno un beso y gracias por seguir por aquí

**PIOJA:** hola cariño!me alegra verte por aquí.Bueno supongo que ya habras leido lo de antes,que sepais que no os he abandonado,e?que ha sido involuntario.bueno un besito,y espero que sigas recordando por aki

**BIANKA**:eso,tu deja reiew que hce mucha ilusion.Pues si,como pudiste ver se quemo un poquillo el pobre,jeje.Un beso

**LUNA POTTER**:no sigas esperando,ya esta aki.

**SOPHIE WEASLEY**:no hace falta que te impacientes,yo suelo volver.Tarede o temprano,acabo volviendo.jeje.gracias.me alegro que te guste

**MADE**:gracias por estar aquí tambien!si algun dia me da por subir algo,no te preocupes que te lo mando.De momento espero seguir viendote aki

**SILMARWEN**:gracias por traer el mensaje de Made,y ahora voy a hacer eso,a ver si lo encuentro.Un besazo

**LAUWG**: muchísimas gracias!no sabes lo que me alegra que te guste.Un besazo cariño,espero seguir viendote por aquí.


	4. ¿Amigos?

�¡Hola!

Ya he vuelto.Bueno antes que nada decir que este capitulo en realidad era mucho mas largo…tanto que he tenido que cortarlo. Pero el otro esta preparado para ser publicado asi que digamos que unos…10 reviews y tendreis el proximo capitulo¿que os parece? Os aviso que el proximo, o la segunda parte de este,si que no podia cortarla,y es bastante larga…

Por cierto,hablando de Reviews,ya arregle eso,y ya podeis dejar contestaciones todos,asi que ya no teneis excusa.Es que la verad es que cuando me lo dijisteis fui a arreglarlo, pero se me olvido darle a lo de "Save Changes" asi que se quedo igual.Pero ya esta bien asi que os quiero a todos petandome el ficci de opiniones,ok? Aunque sean malas.Ademas,asi actualizo mas rapido…jeje.Esta en vuestras manos.

En fin,que muchas gracias por leer,y que las contestaciones estan al final.

Un beso

Faith-

**4- ¿Amigos?**

'...Y el gran fallo del poderoso Merlín, no fue otro que su publicidad entre los maggles de su época... '

"_Por dios, esta clase esta siendo peor que ninguna... Cuando aprendera este hombre a cambiar el tono de voz de vez en cuando...Si al menos pudiese sacarme a Ron de mi cabeza...¡Ya esta¡Otra vez el dichoso pelirrojo! Concentrate Hermione,concentrate... Hay que olvidarse_"

'...No era mas que una ciudad construida para magos...'

_"¿Que estara aciendo ella ahora? Seguramente este paseando a la luz de la luna...¡Harry¡Es de dia! Imaginártela en situaciones perfectas no te va a ayudar a olvidarla... Este hombre quiere matarnos a todos de aburrimiento¡Lo se!"_

'...El Santo Grial no era otra cosa que...'

_"¿Estan bien asi mis uñas? Yo creo que si¿no? Bueno, las limare un poco mas ...na na na na ...la ala la… ((n/F se supone que esta cantando)) Que aburrido debe ser un fantasma…Al menos podria entretenerse en cambiar un poco el look...�¡Me aburro! Vamos a molestar a..."_

'¡Dean!-susurro Parvatti

'¿Eh?-Dean desperto de un susto

'¡Dean, hazme caso!

'Parvati, cielo, duérmete, es lo que hace todo el mundo

'No tengo sueño-replico mintras se limaba las uñas

'¡Pues buscalo!-corto Dean mientras se volvia para echar una cabezadita

_"Me las pagaras, Thomas, te lo aseguro. Algun dia caeras...y ya no tendras salida..."_

'...claro que toda esa patraña de las leyendas...

"_Ni siquiera para decir patrañas se altera...¡Ron¿Que haces aquí¡Vete! No pienso en ti¿lo ves? Estoy pensando en...el profesor Binns y su amigo Merlín...y tu no estas por ninguna parte...ni tu...ni el beso...el beso...¡Ay!...NO,NO,NO,no estoy pensando en ti ¡Fuera!...�¿Quien se rie¿Ha hecho algun chiste?"_

'Jijiji...Seamus estate quieto-voces muy bajas

'Pero si este no se da cuenta de nada, venga...solo un poquito

'¡Que no! Jijiji ¡Que te estes quieto!

**�¡RING!**

'Para el proximo lunes una redacción de 50cm sobre las propiedades que se le atribuian al Santo Grial

'¡Dios mio! Este hombre de supera cada año'-comentaba Harry al salir de la clase

'Lo se, un dia nos mata a todos de aburrimiento'-añadio Dean

'Bueno seguramente no se daria cuenta, seguiria con su clase sin el menor cambio'-dijo Harry

'¿Como puede ser un fantasma tan sumamente aburrido?'- se quejo Parvati mientras se colgaba la mochila

'La verdad es que no suelen ser muy divertidos, Patil-espeto Dean

'Cayate, Thomas, que tu eres peor que Binns- se burlo Parvati con una sonrisa maliciosa

'¿Ah, si?- dijo Dean en tono amenazador- Veras como te coja

Los dos comenzaron a correr por el corredor, pero Parvati le sacaba bastante ventaja, tenia mas maña sorteando los obstáculos y las personas, Dean se los tragaba todos, demasiado ocupado en observar el movimiento de la falda de la chica mientras corria

'¿Cuando se van a enterar de que no se puede correr por los pasillos?'- dijo Hermione con voz cansada

'¡Imponte!- le sugirió Harry en tono burlon

'No me encuentro con fuerzas para parar a esos dos

'¡Que prefecta mas debil!-se burlaba Harry- Como se entere Mcgonagall...

'�¡Mcgonnagal!-dijo de repente Hermione-�¡Transformaciones! Corre que llegamos tarde- dijo agarrandole de una manga de la tunica y acelerando el paso

'No se puede correr por los pasillos'-le recordo Harry

'Estas graciosillo tu hoy¿no?

'Y tu muy antipatica

'No estoy de humor- gruño la chica

'¿Que te pasa?

'Nada

'Venga...

'¡Que nada!-corto tajantemente algo airada- Simplemente un mal dia, lo tiene cualquiera¿no? Ademas, es que todo el mundo esta como demasiado feliz -añadio con asco mirando como Seamus y Lavender se metian mano detrás de una estatua y se reian como tontos

'Bueno...pues si que estas tu de buen humor...¿Mal de amores?...-sugirio- �¡Vale, vale!-Corto cuando la mirada asesina de Hermione se clavo en sus ojos como puñanes que pudieran matar de verdad

'�¡Que llegamos tarde!- le grito Hermione a Seamus y Lavender al pasar junto a ellos

'Ahora vamos-dijo Seamus demasiado entretenido en el cuello de la chica para hacerle caso

'¡Nos vamos yYA!-corto Hermione cogiendo la mano de Lavender y tirando decididamente de ella hacia la clase de Transformacines que quedaba a unos 30 metros con Seamus corriendo para alcanzarlas y Harry muerto de risa a su lado

'A eso me referia con lo de imponerte-decia el moreno entre risas

Al llegar a la clase solto brscamente a Lavender dejándola caer en un asiento al lado de Parvati, que ya habia llegado y estaba vuelta en la silla hablando con Dean que se sentaba detrás, y ella se encamino al pupitre de al lado con Harry, echando humo por los orificios nasales

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'¿Ya estas de mejor humor? Has ganado como unos 50 puntos para Gryffindor de Mcgonagal- pregunto Harry al salir de la clase y dirigirse al Gran Comedor

'Pues la verdad es que no.-añadio Hermione cada vez mas tensa- Ademas solo han sido 35

-Te exiges demasiado…-comento Harry entre sorprendido y burlon

'Sera eso-corto Hermione, demostrando sus enormes ganas de hablar.

La verdad es que estaba enfadada con ella misma por no ser capaz de olvidarse de Ron, y lo peor se todo es que el niño estaria de vuelta se la enfermeria aquella misma noche.Y ella sin tener otra cosa en la cabeza que el dichoso beso. ¿Y si volvia con lafacultad de leer el pensamiento? "_Menos gilipolleces Hermione…"_

Se encamino a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sento con Harry. Ginny no tardo mucho en unirse a ellos

'¿Venis a ver a mi hermano?-pregunto mientras se servia un poco de pure

'Yo si-respondio rapidamente Harry-En cuanto terminemos la comida vamos¿no¿Y tu, Herm?

'Yo… no puedo-añadio en seguida la chica desviando su mirada para no encontrarse ni con la de Harry, ni con la de Ginny- Tengo un monton de cosas que hacer

'¿Cosas que hacer? Pero si es el segundo dia de clase, Hermione-dijo Harry incrédulo

'Ya pero... pero esta tarde tengo Aritmancia y...-continuo agachándose a coger algo de la mochila-…y aun no he terminado el trabajo que mando la profesora para verano

'¿Que?-dijo Harry completamente atonito- ¿No tienes el trabajo terminado¿Tu?

'¡No!-se apresuro a mentir, incorporándose de nuevo a la mesa con el pesado libro de Aritmancia en la mano- Por eso mismo...tengo que ir a la biblioteca sin falta

'Bueno esta bien-la disculpo Ginny-, no te preocupes, le dare a mi hermano un beso de tu parte.

'¡No!-solto Hermione sin pensar. Harry y Ginny se volvieron a ella con cara interrogante uno y amenazante la otra. Ella bajo corriendo la vista al libro y comenzo a restregarlo con la manga de su tunica -...No me creo que se me haya manchado…-añadio volviendo la vista a los otros dos que la miraban aun de la misma forma,y se apresuro a conseguir una incomoda sonrisa que le costo bastante

'Hermione… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado

'¡Claro!-se apresuro a añadir dejando el libro en su regazo y cogiendo la copa de zumo de calabaza-Bueno, ya sabes que tengo un mal dia-dijo volviendo a sonreir incomodamente

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'¿Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Ron cuando apenas llevaban dos minutos en la enfermeria Harry y su hermana

'Tenia que terminar un trabjo-contesto Ginny sin mucha convinccion

'Pero si es el segundo dia de clase...-siguio Ron

'Eso mismo le dije yo-añadio Harry-,pero dice que no habia terminado el de verano de Aritmancia...¿Te lo puedes creer?

'Pues no- dijo Ron claramente

'Lo se-siguio Harry-, esta muy rara... Nunca la habia visto asi... Hoy lleva un dia de lo mas raro... Esta de un susceptible…y se queja porque dice que la gente esta "demasiado feliz" -dijo imitando la voz chillona de hermione- ¿Se te ocurre porque puede ser?

'No tengo la menor idea-contesto Ron haciendose el preocupàdo

'Bueno te estas preparando para ser un buen guardian-se burlo Harry

'¿Vas a sustituir a Wood?-pregunto Ginny

'No lo se...eso me a dicho este...pero, vamos, que aun tengo que pasar las pruebas y tal

'Veras lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar...-comento Harry emocionado

'Vaya… todos mis hermanitos jugando al quiddich... pronto sera el equipo Weasley, en vez de Gryffindor

'No lo habia pensado…-comento Harry- Lo mismo como capitan me dejan cambiarle el nobre...

'¿Eres capitan?-preguntaron los pelirrojos al unisono

'Eso parece…-añadio Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"¿_Y ahora q ago?-_pensaba Hermione sentada en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena-_Llegara en cualquier momento_.- Miraba nerviosa a las grandes puertas de roble -¡_Por Dios! Tengo que terminar con esto... ¡Mira hacia adelante! Asi...muy bien._..- dijo ponindose derechan en su silla –_Venga, ahora respira.._.-y respiraba profundamente- ¡_Y no pienses en el! ...asi...Vas muy bien Hermione...Venga,que tu puedes...cierra los ojos y respira..."_

'¿Verdad que si, Herm?-corroboraba Harry que mantenia una animada conversación de Quiddich con Seamus

'Aja...-contesto ella sin deja se repirar ni de cerrar los ojos fuertemente

"_Muy bien...No hay de que preocuparse...Solo hay que hablar con el y decirle que no quieres que pase nada mas...pero si quieres...NO, no quieres... No pensar, Herm, no pensar...respira...mucho mejor…¡AAAAHHHH_!-ahogo un grito,abriendo los ojos de repente. Alguien la habia sacado su ensimismamiento con un beso en la mejilla- _¿Pero quien ha...?"_ Y antes de poder volverse a mirar oyo a Harry

'¡Ron!-decia el moreno muy entusiasmado- Anda siéntate...- le indico haciendole sitio entre el y Hermione- Herm, echate para alla, que el niño esta convaleciente...

'Aja-repitio mientras se apartaba un poco evitando cualquier contaco visual

'¿Que tal tu mano?-pregunto Harry mientras Ron tomaba asiento

'Bastante bien-cotesto este alzandola-como nueva

'Si es que la Poppy esta hecha una maquina...-dijo Harry entusiasmado...

'¡Comida!-observ Ron al ver toda la comida que lo rodeaba- ¡Por fin comida de verdad! La de la enfermeria no tiene mucho que hacer a su lado -explico sirviéndose enormes cantidades de muslos de pollo, pudin, pastel de carne...- Bueno, Herm- comento volviéndose a la chica que habia sacado el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, 5º curso,para esconder la cabeza tras el- ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

'¿Que?-pregunto ella, mas preocupada por no mirar a esos tentadores ojos azules,que en atender a lo que le preguntaba-¡Ah! Si,si. Perdona por no ir a verte...

'No te preocupes- añadio Ron- Ya me explicaron tus mensajeros-dijo entre dientes-Por cierto¿tu que tal Ginny?- dijo volviéndose a su hermana pero inclinándose casi imperceptiblemente al librio tras el que se escondia Hermione y le susurraba-Luego hablamos

'Bueno la verdad es que 4º no esta mal-comenzo Ginny- Ademas, si tu pasaste, no creo que yo tenga problemas...

'Ja ja ja-agrego Ron con sarcasmo-Si la niña nos ha salido chistosa y todo...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

'Id para adelante que ahora os alcanzo- dijo Ron cuando iban por la escalera de mármol camino de la Sala Comun

Todos pararon en seco y se volvieron a el que iba el ultimo

'¿A donde vas?-le pregunto Harry

'Se me olvido algo en la enfermeria… Me acompañas Herm...

'Pues la verdad es que tengo mucho que hacer...-respondio ella emprendiendo de nuevo el camino con todos los demas

Ron tiro de la tunica de la chica ciendola retroceder hasto donde el estaba y le dijo entre dientes

'No era una pregunta.

'Esta bien-respondio ella tambien entre dientes- Ahora subo yo tambien-añadio sin dejar de mirar la amenazante cara de Ron

'¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?-le pregunto Harry

'Nada, que voy a acompañar al tonto este para que no se pierda

Harry los miro a los dos algo extrañado e intrigado, como sabiendo que algo se traian entre manos, pero decidio que estaba demasiado cansado para sonsarle nada a nadie

'Esta bien-asintio con desgana-, pero no vayas a llegar muy tarde Señora Prefecta...

'¿Eres prefecta?-se volvio rapidamente Ron para preguntarlo

'¿Si?-respondio ella sonrojandose...

Ron la examino unos momentos con una mueca extraña y con un gesto de asentimiento contesto

'Bueno… mientras que no te parezcas a Percy...

Caminaron por el corredor del primer piso sin hablar y sin mirarse hasta que encontraron un aula vacia. Ron abrio la puerta y le indico a Hermione que pasara mientras el se dedicaba a mirar en todas direcciones asegurandose de que no habia moros en la costa y entrando tras ella

'¿A que viene eso de ignorarme y evitarme todo el tiempo?- comenzo cerrando la puerta tras el con un portazo y mostrándose, por fin, bastante enfadado

'Yo no te estaba evitando-replico Hermione

'¿Ah no? Y que es eso de esconderte detrás de un libro cuando yo llego

'No se si en estos cinco años no te as dado cuenta, pero lo de leer libros es algo que hago bastante a menudo, asi que no te sientas especial- añadio con una nota de desprecio en la voz

'¡Hermione,que nos conocemos! Sabes perfectamente que estabas esvitandome. Pero la proxima vez que no quieras verme inventate algo mejor por que eso de que no has hecho un trabajo,canta demasiado- comento tajantemente y por un momento espero mirando a la chica, a ver si emitia alguna respuesta. Pero se habia quedado sin saber que decir, de modo que continuo suavizando el tono- Y si es por lo de ayer… no lo entiendo.

'No es por eso-se apresuro a mentir Hermione,desviando la mirada

'¿Entonces, por que?-la unica respuesta que obtuvo fue que la chica bajo la cabeza

Ron interpreto este gesto perfectamente, exactamente como lo que queria decir, asi que se acerco a la chica, sentada en un pupitre, lentamente y le levanto la cabeza suavemente, cogiendola por la barbilla, pero ella seguia evitando sus ojos.

'Mirame-reclamo el consiguiendo que clavara los ojos en los suyos- Quieres que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada¿verdad?- dijo muy sueve, sonriendo dulcemente

A los ojos de la chica acudieron lagrimas que se quedaron alli, haciendolos mas brillantes de lo que ya eran, y consiguiendo que Ron casi se quedase ciego. Asintió sin saber que mas decir. Ron sonrio aun mas y le pregunto

'¿Por cuento tiempo?-al ver la cara de incomprensión de la chica añadio-Si…¿Por cuanto tiempo¿Por cuanto tiempo hay que preteder que no pasa nada¿Hasta que vuelvas a perder la compostura?-comento con algo de dureza en la voz  
Hermione se sintio molesta por la pregunta ¿Desde cuando era Ron el que controlaba la situación?

'¿De que hablas?-se apresuro a levantarse del pupitre y alejarse unos pasos. Se volvio y continuo con los ojos chispeantes-¿Tu que sabes? No se trata de perder la compustura... ¿Es que piensas que no puedo controlarme o que?

'Sabes que no-comento Ron muy tranquilo, sentándose donde antes habia estado ella, y dibujando una sonrisa picara que consiguió sacar de quicio a la chica-Puede que ahora si, puede que por un tiempo puedas hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no te importase -Por un momento su cara se ensombrecio un poco- Pero es mas fuerte que tu...No puedes luchar contra esto...y cada vez se hara mas fuerte.Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de eso,seas capaz de reconocer que por una vez tenia razon-Termino sonriendo mas aun

Hermione se habia quedado completamente absorta, como si aquella facilidad de palabra que de pronto se habia apoderado de Ron hubiera subcionado la suya. Solo podia imaginarse a si misma avanzando hacia el besandole hasta quedarle sin aire.Pestañeo para librarse de la imagen, y con voz entrecortada consiguió decir:

'¿Y tu que sabes?

'¿Que yo que se?-la cara de Ron brillo de nuevo y sonrio-Mas de lo que tu crees…Esto no es algo que puedas aprender en los libros,Herm…Esto hay que sentirlo...y yo lo siento...Se que llegara un momento en el que no te de igual...

Hemrione estaba ahora mas atonita que nunca, abria y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, se habia quedado completamente paralizada. Ron de un salto se levando del pupitre y prosiguió

'Bueno haremos la prueba-dijo avanzando hasta la puerta- Haremos como si no hubiera pasado nada¿de acuerdo? Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haremos- abrio la puerta y espero a que Hermione pasase delante de el

Hermione simplemente camino,con tantas imágenes e ideas en su mente,que de pronto se quedo en blanco

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando en silencio por los corredores desiertos y silenciosos, camino de la Sala Comun y ninguno habia dicho nada ni siquiera se habian mirado. Ron con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando o tatareando de vez encuendo y Hermione aun petrificada por la seguridad de Ron y de todo lo que le habia dicho...Y lo peor de todo,era que sabia que tenia razon…En todo.

'¡Herm!-la llamo el para que saliese de su aturdimiento

'¿Si?-contesto ella sin pensar sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos y ver lo que acontecia en el mundo real

'La contraseña...

'¡Ah!-comprendio ella al ver el retratode la Señora Gorda ante ellos,mirandoles espectante-"Arandanos"

El cuadro giro

'¿Esa es la contraseña que has puesto?-comento el decepcionado- ¿No se te ocurria ninguna mejor?

'Anda, entra-dijo ella mientras se coloba por el hueco y le tiraba de la pechera de la tunica

Una vez dentro se encaminaron a las escaleras y cuando alcanzaron el rellano,Hermione le llamo pensativa

'Ron

'Dime-dijo el curioso

'De verdad que creo que es lo mejor-comento por fin ella- ¿No crees que seria demasiado raro?al fin y al cabo somos amigos, y eso es lo primero¿No?-dijo algo insegura

Ron sonrio

'Da igual lo que yo crea-comento el resignado auque no enfadado- No pienso obligarte a nada.Esta decidido,si crees que es lo mejor,no perdemos nada por probar

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio en su cuarto dejando a la chica con el corazon en la boca y la mano tontamente en la mejilla

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los dias pasaban lentos y monotonos. A penas pasaba nada digno de contar. Las clases se hacian cada vez mas pesadas y se acumulaba el trabajo. Harry comenzo programando tres sesiones de entrenamiento a la semana. Estaba muy contento de tener a en el equipo a Ron, quien habia pasado las pruebas sin el menor problema, y en verdad el pelirrojo lo hacia bastante bien.

Por su parte, Hermione se habia vuelto a zambullir en las clases y el trabajo como de costumbre, solo que ahora lo hacia como mecanismo de defensa. Después del dia de la conversación con Ron, a penas habian vuelto a hablar. La relacion enre ellos se habia limitado a la de dos corteses conocidos. Era educadamente fria. Procuraban que Harry estuviese en medio de los dos tanto en clase como en el comedor. Las acostumbradas charlas en la sala comun tras las clases, se habian reducido notablemente, y de vez en cuando alguno de los dos dejaba caer algun comentario que hacian la situación mas incomoda. Harry los notaba raros, pero habia desistido de preguntarles si les pasaba algo. Suponia que habrian discutido por algo y no tardaria en pasárseles. Al fin y al cobo, no seria la primera vez.

Al moreno, por su parte, se le acumulaban los problemas. Cho parecia encontrarse cada vez mas a menudo con Malfoy, quien no parecia haber cambiado nada en esos cinco años, seguia tan "tocahuevos" como siempre. El ascenso de Voldemort era cada vez mas inminente, lo que hacia que este se sintiese aun mas orgulloso de su padre y de su familia, aunque parecia que en casa le habian quedado claro que no debia ir alardeando de que su padre fuese un mortifago, que, injustamente a sus ojos, eso era algo un poco ilegal

La primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tras la recuperación de Ron, no parecio arreglar mucho las cosas entre este y Hermione. Al llegar al aula, Harry se sento con Seamus, enzarzados en una de sus acostumbradas charlas sobre Quiddich, y Ron se sento en el pupitre de delante de estos. Cuando llego Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse a su lado y, como siempre, ambos evitaron mirarse en todo lo posible. Mientras esperaba e intentaba no pensar en lo mucho que le brillaba aquel dia a Hermione el pelo, Ron recordó que aun no sabia quien iba a ser su profesora, lo que le hizo recordar la conversación con Hermione en la enfermeria, hacia ya una semana, y mientras como un tonto sonreia recordando el beso, una voz procedente de la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

'¿"Podguiais" ir sentandoos?

'¿Fleur?-exclamo en un susurro

Pero Hemione, que se habia dado cuenta de su entusiasmo, le echo una mirada de desaprobación y le dijo con ironica alegria

'�¡Sorpresa!

'¿Ella es la profesora?-pregunto Ron sin dar credito a lo que veia

'Eso parece-respondio Hermione visiblemente asqeada, mirando hacia el frente- No se como Dumbledore ha podido contratar como profesora de DCLAO a una niñata que a penas es capaz de deshacerse de una pandilla de grindilows y...

'Es...fantastica-dejo escapar Ron ensismismado en el movimiento de melena de Fleur

Hermione le echo tal mirada de odio que si no hubiese estado cegado y perdido en el rostro de Fleur, habria notado como le perforaba la cabeza

'Te ha gustado la sorpresa¿eh?-le comento Harry entre sisas desde el pupitre de detrás dandole una patada en el asiento para llamar su atencion

Pero el estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar, observando cada movimiento de Fleur por muy sutil que fuera, lo que sacaba de si a Hemrione que no paraba de darle patadas o armar ruido, fingiendo que lo hacia sin querer, para distraer su atención

Una noche en la sala comun se sorprendieron solos en una mesa haciendo sus deberes. Estaban tan ocupados en evitar mirarse que no se habian dado cuentad de que Harry se habia levantado de la mesa y ahora charlaba con los gemelos en el otro extremo de la Sala Comun. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento pero pronto volvieron a bajarlas a los pergaminos. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos, conseguia reunir el suficiente valor para mirar disimuladamente al otro, pero si en esa mision se encontraban con la mirada del contrario, volvían a bajar la cabeza corriendo, escondiendo el rubor de su rostro.

Sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba los dos dirigieron sus plumas al tintero a la vez haciendo que sus manos chocaran. Fue solo un roce,pero lo que ellos sintieron fue todo un cortocircuito

'Perdon-se apresuro a decir Hermione ruborizándose mas aun

'No, perdona tu, ha sido culpa mia-replico Ron acercándole el tintero a ella

'No, no pasa nada, hemos sido los dos-La chica sonrio, era la conversación mas larga que habian tenido en dos semanas y sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando los ojos de Ron como si los viera por primera vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia bajo corriendo la mirada a su pergamino y comento de forma monotona-¿Que tal lo llevas?

'¿Que?-dijo Ron aun perdido en el movimiento que hacia la boca de Hermione al pasar de sorpresa a sonrisa, y de vuelta a seriedad- ¡Ah! Esto…-bajo la cabeza a su pergamino y la levanto de nuevo- Bien, bien

'Me alegro-dijo escuetamente la chica sin levantar la vista

Ron permanecio un momento mas mirándola y se dio cuenta se que aquello no estaba bien...

De malas maneras solto la pluma que rodo por la mesa y se desplomo en su asiento, resoplando, consiguiendo que Hermione, por fin, levantara la vista

'¿Que pasa?-pregunto la chica extrañada

'¡Que esto es absurdo!

'¿El que? La Edad Media fue una epoca muy…

'¿Pero que dices?-pregunto el chico sin entender.Al fin y al cabo,con Hermione sentada en frente,no habia conseguido entender ni una palabra de su pergamino-Me refiero a nosotros-Hermione se quedo algo perpleja-Si queriamos pretender que no habia pasado nada parece que no lo estamos haciendo muy bien¿no crees?-dijo bajando la voz para que nadie se diese cuenta excepto ellos

'¿A que te refieres?-ella tambien bajo la voz

'Pues que esta claro que nos pasa algo. Harry ya lo ha notado y como sigamos asi no creo que en todo el colegio tarden en darse cuenta

'Es que no nos pasa nada-mintio ella volviendo a su pergamino

'Dejate de tonterías y escuchame-dijo Ron acercándose a ella y congiendo la mano con la que sostenia la pluma para que dejase de escribir.Hermione tardo un momento en recuperarse del escalofrio y poder levantar la mirada- Tu querias que hiciésemos como si nada¿no? Bueno pues hazlo... Lo que no puedes hacer es tratarme como si no me conocieras o como si no existiese, te guste o no, nos pasamos todo el dia juntos y no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de olvidarlo

'No se a que te refieres-siguio ella testaruda

'¡Pero si apenas eres capaz de mirarme!

Hermione sonrio, perecia que el tambien se habia dado cuenta de aquel incinveniente

'No es facil¿sabes?-comento ella

'Lo se,pero aun asi fuiste tu la que lo eligio

'No siempre posedemos elegir lo mas facil¿sabes?-replico Hermione comenzando a enfadarse

'Tampoco hay que mortificarse eligiendo siempre lo mas duro aunque no lleve a ningun sitio

'¿Acaso crees que estariamos mejor juntos?-comento ella bastante enfadada y bajando aun mas la voz-¿Crees que eso seria mas facil?

Ron no repondio, se limito a mirar al fuego con visible enfado en la cara.La unica respuesta que se el ocurria era "_por lo menos no me pasaria fantaseando sobre como sabe tu cuello"_

'Tienes que aprender a conformarte, Ron-dijo severamente ella

'¡Y tu a arriesgarte!- sentencio el -Cualquiera diria que estas en Gryffindor

'Mira vamos a dejar esta discursion que no va a ninguna parte-corto la chica, notando como le acudia demasiada sangre a la cabeza

'Lo dejamos todo cuando tu lo crees oportuno

'¡Joder Ron¿Tienes ganas de discutir o que?-Corto Hermione sin ningun interes en seguir hablando, bastante mal estaban las cosas por si solas como para ponerse a decir cosas de las que sabia se arrepentirían cuando no hubiese otro remedio

Al cabo de unos segundos de elocuentes miradas,y para su sorpresa, Ron sonrio

'Tienes razon, lo mejor es que dejemos esta conversacion-le extendio una mano por encima de la mesa-¿Amigos?-propuso con cara de inocente

'Esta bien-asintio ella estrechándole la mano- Intentaremos ser menos frios a partir de ahora¿de acuerdo?

'Asi me gusta-asintio Ron, como reafirmándose en su autoridad y sonriendo tambien

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno que¿os ha gustado? Tampoco es que pase mucho,son solo las reacciones de estos dos después del beso…Bueno en el siguiente ya avanzaremos un poco mas.

Aquí os dejo las contestaciones:

**VALE WEASLEY**:Hola mi vida!Pues la verdad es que si que queda bastante,pero como ya he dicho mil veces,yo este ficci lo acabo seguro.De todas formas lo que queda es revisar los capitulos y publicarlos,asi que tampoco tardare tanto en llegar a donde me habia quedado,o eso espero.Muchas gracias por apoyarme aquí tambien.Un besazo

**BIANKA RADCLIFF POTTER**:gracias por dejar review esta vez,jeje.Me alegro que te gustase.Aqui tienes el otro capitulo. Espero que esta vez tampoco se te pase decirme que te parecio.Un besazo y gracias por leer

**LUNAPOTTER**:si ese te parecio largo espera a ver el siguiente,jeje.Gracias por esperar. Si alguna vez tardo,tu no te preocupes,que siempre vuelvo

**LAUWG**: muchísimas gracias.Me alegra un monton que te guste tanto ni historia.Y que sepas que para mi,tenerte aquí es un lujo!jeje,asi que gracias por leer.En cuanto tenga un rato me paso por una de tus historias,prometido!Sera todo un placer,jeje

**DAZABETH**!esto si que es una estas mi vida? Me alegro un monton de verte,y la verdad es que no esperaba verte aquí pero no sabes lo muchísimo que me alegra.

Me alegro que por fin hayas dado conmigo,y con Celos.La verdad es que lo de cambiarle el nombre fue una picada que me dio en ultimo momento,pero es que el titulo este de Salinas siempre me encanto.Aunuqe bueno,deberia aber pensado un poco mas en la gente que quisiera encontrarme,porque lo he cambiado todo

Por otro lado,si te digo la verdad, desde que remodelaron el Foro ya no es lo mismo. A penas tuve un par de visitas fugaces de Deck en Celos y a parte de esas no tuve nada mas. Con Yuri no hablo desde que me dejo el primer review del ficci aquí,que me hizo un monton de ilusion,pero tengo su pagina personal en como referencia para leer historias. No creo que haya dejado de leer tu ficci,solo que según parece no suele dejar reviews,lo mismo es por eso que ya no la ves.

Pues bueno lo dicho,que el foro ya no es lo mismo.Esa fue una de las razones fundamentales por las que me traje el ficci aquí,por que si lo tenia alli era por la gente,pero como todo el mundo termino perdiendose,y esto es bastante mas comodo,pues prefiero publicar aquí,aunque sea desde el principio

Bueno y que a mi si que me encanta que estes aquí,y que espero verte capitulo a capitulo como tu dices,jjee.Y que en cuanto tenga un rato me paso por tu ficci,que me encantara leerlo.

Un besazo enorme y gracias por buscarme y encontrarme.

Beda ((Faith ahora))

PD:lo se, mira que le recomiendo ficcis a mis amigas,pero el mio no.No se por que…puede que sea eso que tu dices,que no me gusta ser descifrada…siempre me gusto tener un poco de misterio a mi alrededor.Quiza sea eso

**MADE**!gracias cariño!me encanta saber que puedo contar con tu apoyo.Ahora si eso me paso por alli un rato a daros un beso gigante!jeje.Mil besazos vida y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y x el ficci


	5. Let's Talk About Us

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo,cumpliendo con mi parte del trato.10 rr y un capitulo gigante para todos!

Pues eso,que el capitulo creo que ha quedado enorme asi que voy a tener tiempo de acabar con el siguiente.Cuando este preparado lo subo sin mas,total,si espero a los rr me confio y no lo corrijo,y podemos eternizarnos.

De todas formas muchas gracias por todo,las contestaciones al final como siempre,y poco mas que deciros,que ahora entro en una etapa de examenes mortales,asi que no saldre mucho con lo que mi mayor entretenimiento sera actualizar y leer vuestros rr,asi que ya sabeis,apiadaros de una pobre estudiante como yo.

Un beso muy grande,y disfrutad el capitulo,a mi sinceramente,hay una parte que me encanta.Ya me contareis.Ciau

Faith-

**5.- Let's Talk About Us**

'Un trabajo mas y juro que cogere mi escoba y saldre volando de este castillo-se quejaba Harry mientras desplomaba su apretadísima mochila en su asiento del Gran Comedor

'Tampoco es para tanto-replico Hermione sirviéndose un poco de pure de patatas en frente de el- Si no pasaseis tanto tiempo jugando al Quiddich...

'Primero-la interrumpio Ron que se sentaba en ese momento junto a ella- ¡SI es para tanto¿Cuantos llevamos¿Diez?

'Ocho-le corrigió la chica

'Bueno me da igual-dijo volviéndose hacia el pastel de carne y sirviéndose quizas demasiado- ¡Son muchísimos! Y solo estamos a miercoles por la tarde...de verdad te digo que este año se estan rayando muchisimo con eso de los TIMOS

'Es que son muy importantes...

'Bueno pero a Mcgonnagall parecia que le iba la vida en el encantamiento desvanecedor

'Es que es muy complicado y muy...

¿Importante?-termino Ron en tono burlon, con la boca llena de pastel de carne. La chica le dedico una mirada asesina que le ayudo a tragar- Bueno y a lo que iba, segundo: tampoco entrenamos tanto

'Tienes razon, Ron-comento Harry dejando de mirar la conversación como un partido de tenis- Con el primer partido solo a un mes creo que deberíamos aumentar las sesiones a...-comenzo a realizar unos calculos mentales incomprensibles-5 por semana

'¡Yee!-le interrumpio Ron-¡Tu, Capitan America! Tampoco te flipes... A penas tenemos tiempo para las tres de ahora

'Pero -interrumpio Harry-si queremos ganar...

'Si queremos ganar ganaremos, pero no podemos entrenar mas. Quitate esa idea de la cabeza-termiono tajantemente. Echo una mirada a su alrededor y añadio-¡Estoy rodeado de histericos!

Y se volvio hacia su pastel de carne mientras Harry y Hermione se hecharon una mirada de resignación y volvían a su plato tambien

'¿Que pasa por aqui?-pregunto Ginny mientras ocupaba el asiento junto a Harry- ¿A que se deben estos caretos?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor

'Según tu hermano somos unos histericos-respondio Hermione con aire aburrido

'Es que lo sois-replico el chico con la boca llena- Y tu mas que nadie-añadio mirando a Hermione quien le regalo una sonrisa forzada de disgusto

'Por lo menos no soy una asquerosa comiendo

'¿Quien es un asqueroso?-pregunto Ron haciendose el desconcertado, consciente de que la pechera de su tunica dejaba mucho que desear

'Podrias aprender a no hablar con la boca llena. Tienes 15 años, creo que ya es hora de...

'¿De que?-pregunto en un susurro el chico acercándose exageradamente a la cara de la chica lo que la desconcerto visiblemente, de modo que qedo paralizada hasta que se percato de la situación y giro la cara hacia su plato intentando recobrar la compostura y una conversación civilizada mientras, junto a su cara, Ron permanecia en la misma posición amenazadora pero con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara

Harry y Ginny, por suerte o por desgracia, no se habian percatado de la escena, hacia ya bastante que se habian introducido en una fructífera e interesante conversación:

'...y tu mas que nadie-habia dicho Ron cuando los ojos de Harry y Ginny se elevaron al cielo temiéndose la discursion que se avecinaba

'¿Cuando dejaran de discutir?-se quejo Harry

'Cuando se casen-comento Ginny alegrmente mientras se alcanzaba un panecillo

'¿Cómo?-pregunto Harry alterado

'Pues que esta tan claro que estos dos acaban en boda como que en se te va a caer la cuchara-contesto mirando preocupada al cuchara de Harry rebosante de pure de calabaza

'¿QUE?-la voz de Harry sono mas chillona de lo esperado, aunque no consiguió ahogar el estruendo de la cuchara al caer sobre el plato

'Bueno-añadio la chica ya dudando-, en mi casa todos lo tenemos claro

'¿El que?-pregunto el chico aun desconcertado

'Bueno, da igual-termino la niña a quien le estaba sacando de quicio la ceguera de Harry-Tengo algo que contarte bastante mas importante

'Pero...-Harry aun deseaba aclarar ese concepto, que aun picaba en su cabeza como un complicado problema de Aritmancia ¿Ron y Hermione…casandose? Harry ya se veia padrino de unos 7 churumbeles todos pelirrojos

'Es sobre Cho-añadio Ginny en un susurro casi mudo, que hizo que Harry se atragantara con lo que tenia en la boca y comenzase a toser como loco, mientras a la imagen de Hermione en traje de novia se le teñia el pelo de negro.

Pero pronto recordo lo que le dijo hacia ya unas semanas Hermione

'Bueno si-comento cuando se hubo recuperado-, ya que lo mencionas...Bueno-desvio la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos azules de la chica que lo miraban sin enternder- Pues que he pensado… que quizas no sea buena idea que te aburra siempre con mis problemas sobre ella, ni que tu te preocupes por...

'¿Por que?

'¿Por qué que?

'¿Por que crees que no es buena idea?-pregunto sin tener ni idea realmente de a que se referia

'Bueno,-dijo el chico desconcertado- pense que seria mejor para ti dado... dado que ... Bueno, segun creo tu...en fin, tu...-"¿Por que pensaria yo que esto seria tan facil? Maldita Herm…¡Porque te escuchare cuando me hablas!"se preguntaba Harry mientras veia a la chica comer despreocupadamente sin la menor intención de dar por supuesto el resto de la frase o dejar que se fuera sin acabar

'¡Vamos Harry! No creo que sea tan difícil- apremio ella comenzando a desesperarse

'Bueno, pues según tengo entendido tu...-y añadio de carrerilla bajando la vista a sus rodillas intentando esconderse entre sus hombros para protegerse de la furia que seguiria- …sentias algo por mi

Para su sorpresa Ginny comenzo a reirese a carcajada limpia, sin apenas sonrojarse un poco

'Espera, espera-dijo la chica intentando calmarse- ¿Estabas preocupado porque de peqeña estuviese colgada por ti?

'Bueno…no se, a mi no me haria gracia que...

'Harry¡eso fue hace siglos! Si no quisiese ayudarte no te ayudaria. Ademas, la obsesion la olvide hace mucho, no te preocupes, he aprendido a sobrevivir sabiendo que no seras mio -añadio en tono dramatico para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque solo conseguia incomodar mas al chico.Volvio a reir.-Es broma cielo, pero tienes que aceptar que solo eras una especie de amor platónico de una niña de 11 años...Ya sabes, eras famoso y eso le puede a una niña pequeña... ¿Sabes cuantas de primero me estaran envidiando ahora por estar hablando contigo?- Harry echo una mirada involuntaria a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor y comprobo que mas de una niña pequeña le miraba desde hacia un rato. Las risas de Ginny le sacaron de su atontamiento- De verdad Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte. De todos modos gracias, si es que eres mas lindo cuando quieres…-y, para sorpresa de Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla- y un buen amigo-añadio vlviendo a sus cubiertos

'De...de nada-alcanzo a decir este aun procesando la información que acababa de recibir e intentando definir como se sentia si ofendido, incomodo, aliviado o...¿decepcionado?

'Bueno, a lo que ibamos-continuo Ginny bajándolo de nuevo a la tierra

'¿Que?

'Cho

'¡Ah!si...cierto-añadio, aunque menos ilusionado de lo que cabia esperar

'No te preocupes, son buenas noticias-añadio la chica-Bueno pues el caso es que ella no tiene nada con Malfoy-miro expectante al chico en busca de alguna reaccion que no se produjo, en vistad de lo cual prosiguió su relato casi en un susurro- Por lo visto coincidieron en el lugar de vacaciones, supongo que alguna playa no muy soleada o un club de campo porque desde luego Malfoy no ha tomado mucho el sol, y a pesar de las primeras reticencias de ella, por lo de Cedric, ya sabes, y los rumores de que el padre de Malfoy es un mortifago,-Ginny hablaba sin apenas coger aire, y los ojos de Harry la intentaban seguir desorbitados e intentando procesar tanta información mezclada- el consiguió ganarse su confianza. Se hicieron bastante amigos. Pero Malfoy confundio terminos y una noche le metio cuello...según me han contando ella simplemente le quito la cara y le pidio que no se confundiera pero el monto en colera y se puso a gritarle cosas no muy agradables. Ella le dijo que no sabia como podia hacerle eso, que seguia enamorada de cedric y que lo ultimo que necesitaba era un niñato que abusase de su confianza, y que de lo que mas se arrepentia en ese momento era de ahberle creido su amigo alguna vez.-Termino cogiendo aire por fin- Se enfadaron y no vovieron a hablarse en todo el verano

Ginny levanto de nuevo la vista hacia Harry y espero a que el chico comentara algo pero seguia con la mirada perdida asi que le apremio

'Vamos Harry, dime algo. Me ha costado mucho conseguir esta información

'La verdad es que no se muy bien que decir-Harry hablaba por fin, y decia la verdad, no sabia muy bien q pensar al respecto...¿Cual era la buena noticia, que ella seguia enamorada de Cedric¿O que Malfoy gano su confianza y luego intento sobrepasarse?-  
¿Cual es la buena noticia?

'Hombre…-la pregunta desconcerto un poco a la chica-Que considera a Malfoy un capullo y que... bueno, es que aun no he llegado a esa parte de la historia en mis investigaciones, pero por lo visto desde que volvio al colegio se ha estado fijando en un chico, bastante popular, y que no es Malfoy-sonrio a Harry esperando que el sonriera, pero no ocurrio asi

'Eso no quiere decir nada

'Harry, no hay nadie mas popular que tu en la escuela-Dijo tomando un trozo de filete

'Pero hay otros muchos que si lo son y no por una cicatriz si no porque son guapos y ligan mucho ¿Por que piensas que Cho se ha fijado en mi?-Harry parecia enfadado, lo ultimo que queria eran falsas esperanzas

'Mira, a mi no me hables asi solo estoy intentando ayudarte-dijo Ginny indignada-Ademas, Cho simpre ha sido muy simpatica contigo...Y tu no eres solo popular por una cicatriz: eres una leyenda en el Quiddich y has salvado al colegio al menos 3 veces y ademas...eres...-echo una mirada evaluadora al chico y sonrio-bastante guapo

Por fin Harry tambien sonrio, aunque mas nerviosamente que de alegria

'Gracias-contesto algo turbado-.Pero si esta tan enfadada con Malfoy¿Que hacia el otro dia hablando con el en el hall?

'¡Ah! Se me olvido esa parte... Según me han dicho era la primera vez que hablaban después de la noche fatídica, el le rogo un minuto de atención, ella se nego, forcejearon un rato, al final el la atrapo entre los brazos y consiguió disculparse. Le dijo que le tenia mucho cariño y que no qeria perderla como amiga. Ella le dijo que no estaba segura de poder volver a confiar en el de nuevo, pero que lo intentaria

Antes de que Harry pudiera aclarar si eso entraba dentro de las buenas o de las malas noticias un gruñido de Hermione en frente de el lo saco de su conversación

'¡Ron!-gritaba-¿Quieres volverme loca o q?

'Pues la verdad es que si, pero...-otro gruñido de la chica aun mas fuerte le hizo detenerse

'¡De verdad, me sacas de quicio!-saco una mano y se la puso delante de la cara al chico antes de que contestase-¡No! No digas nada-levanto la vista hacia Harry mientras se ponia en pie cogiendo la mochila- Por favor¿podemos salir de este comedor de una vez? La comida se me esta haciendo eterna

'Esta bien-contesto Harry algo desconcertado-Vamos a ver que nos tiene preparado Lupin para el ultimo dia-se vovio a Ginny-Muchas gracias, pelirroja-bajo la voz-Luego ablamos en la Sala Comun-le guiño un ojo mientras se colgaba su mochila a toda prisa-Me voy antes de que estos dos-hizo un gesto cn la cabeza hacia la puerta del comedor- se maten.

Y corrio hacia donde habia señalado, donde hermione habia huido muy malhumorada y tras ella un Ron bastante divertido haciendo lo imposible para agarrarla y calmarla

'Bueno y a vosotros dos ¿que os pasa?-pregunto Harry cuando llego a su altura

'Nada-respondieron simultáneamente volviéndose hacia el,Hermione gritando visiblemente cabreada y Ron sonriendo mas contento que unas castañuelas

Harry les echo una mirada escéptica

'¿Seguro? Ultimamente os veo mas raros que nunca...Podríais dejar de discutir en algun momento¿no?

'Estamos en crisis-comenzo hermione-,por culpa de este-miro a Ron con desaprobación- que es un pesado...

'¿Yo?-dijo Ron intentando hacerse el inocente

'No te preocupes Harry, intentaremos discutir un poco menos-concluyo Hermione sin levantar una mirada amenazante y bastante desagradable de Ron

'Eso espero-espeto harry-, no me gustaria recoger los restos de Ron en un tarro el dia que os de por llegar a las varitas

Ron miro a Harry entre decepcionado por la falta de confianza de su amigo en el,y acojonado ante la sola idea de que Hermione,en uno de sus cabreos,le apuntase con su varita.Hermione miro a Ron satisfecha,con un brillo en los ojos que daba a entender "Mas te vale andarte con ojo".Harry rio

'Anda vamonos a clase-termino mientras se ponia en marcha hacia la puerta del castillo. Los otros se quedaron paralizados un momento,continuando su duelo de miradas-Ademas esta eso que ha dicho Ginny de vosotros que...

Se quedo pensando con una expreson muy desagradable en la cara

Ron y Hermione se miraron y corrieron un poco hasta alcanzar a su amigo que ya cruzaba las puestas y bajaba la escalinata. Se colocaron a ambos lados de el clavando una mirada expectante en su rostro perdido

'¡Vamos!-apremio Hermione

'¿Que?-dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a la chica como si no supiera que hacia ahí

'¿Que te ha dicho Ginny?-termino Ron desde el otro flanco haciendo que Harry se girara totalmente hacia el y le hechase otra mirada perdida como a Hermione

Por fin entendio la situación y miro hacia el frente

'Que terminareis de discutir...-hercho una mirada rapida a los dos preparándolos para la bomba-…cuando os caseis-¡BOOM! Miro al frente y acelero la marcha mientras Ron y Hermione queedaban paralizaodos de nuevo tras de el-Por lo visto ese es el destino que os predicen los Weasley-continuo Harry desde su avanzada posición en el camino hacia las clases

A Ron se le dibujo una graciosa sonrisa en la cara y a Hermione, una mueca desencajada por el panico.Levantaron las miradas un momento y cuando se cruzaron Herm,bajo la suya rapidamente.

Ron sonrio mas pronunciadamente

'¿Que pasa...no te gusta la idea?-comento en voz baja el chico con aire jugueton

'¿Con que cara me presento yo ahora en tu casa?-pregunto una Hermione muy airada al mismo volumen del voz, exigiendo una respuesta que sabia que no llegaria.Ron simplemente sonrio aun mas-No se porque te hace tanta gracia, no soy yo la que va a tener que pasarse el verano entero con los gemelos bromeando sobre cuanto me echas de menos-y se puso en camino para alcanzar a Harry

El intento de borrar esa estupida sonrisa de la cara del chico surtio efecto, pues ahora se habia tornado en una mueca de pavor ante la idea de los gemelos haciendo chistes sobre el tema en medio de una comida familiar. Sacudio la cabeza para expulsar esa horrible imagen y se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigos

Cuando llegaron al prado, el profesor Lupin estaba aun solo

'Que bien que seais vosotros los primeros-djio este muy contento cuando los vio acercarse-queria despedirme en condiciones-añadio esgrimiendo una calida sonrisa

'Es una pena que tengas que irte ya-dijo Ron

'Si, eres el mejor profesor que hemos tenido nunca-añadio Hermione entusiasmada

'Vaya, Hermione-comento el profesor visiblemente emocionado-Gracias. Viniendo de ti, es todo un halago-los ojos de la chica brillaron de orgullo

'Herm, tiene razon-dijo Harry-te vamos a echar mucho de menos

'Bueno chicos, no nos pongamos asi-sugirio Lupin evitando el sentimentalismo innecesario-. Miradlo por el lado bueno, mañana vereis a Hagrid

'Es cierto-dijo Hermione contenta aunque no del todo-, pero extrañaremos mucho tus clases

Harry no sabia si debia reprenderla, pero en verdad tenia razon, el queria mucho a Hagrid, pero comparar sus clases con las de Lupin...

El licantropo rio dulcemente

'Gracias de nuevo Hermione...yo tambien extrañare mucho las clases contigo-la niña le devolvió la sonrisa. El se irguio y suspiro profundo, saboreando el aire que le llegaba-¿Sabeis? Extrañare mucho esto...Hogwarts...las clases, de verdad me encanta...Al fin y al cabo,las epocas mas felices de mi vida han sido aquí…Pero creo que esta vez el retiro sera mas interesante que el anterior. Dumbledore no quiere quedarse quieto esperando...Nos pondremos en accion-se volvio a Harry-, no te preocupes, cuidare personalmente de que Hocicos no haga ninguna locura

'Cuidate tu tambien-sugirio sinceramente el chico-¡Ah! Y hablando de Hocicos...¿te importaria darle esto?

Harry busco en su tunica un instante y alcanzo un sobre de pergamino totalmente blanco que tendio a su profesor

'Me han sugerido no usar lechuzas, no es muy seguro en nuestras condiciones actuales

'Bien hecho-se guardo el sobre en su tunica-Se la entregare personalmente

Sonrio y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Levanto la vista

'Ahi llegan vuestros compañeros, es hora de empezar la clase mas difícil de todas-bajo la vista a los muchachos-la ultima-susurro guiñandoles un ojo

Y se preparo para dar la clase mas bonita que habrian recibido hasta el momento. A pesar de tratar sobre los licantropos, ni siquiera los Slytherin protestaron o hicieron algun chiste en absoluto, fue sencillamente perfecta.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Que pasada la clase de Lupin de hoy¿no creeis?-comento Ron aquella noche en la Sala Comun

Los gryffindor de 5º curso habian ocupado sus sitios preferidos en la Sala, frente a la chimenea, y se veian como en un oasis en medio de sus abundantes trabajos y de los de la gente que les rodeaba. Todos miraban al fuego deleitándose con la paz que percibian a medida que la sala se vaciaba y el ruido del estres se esfumaba. Tan solo Hermione parecia no compartir la idea de que relajarse de aquel modo no era bueno y se veia sumergida en un libro sobre la magia en el renacimiento, aunque no podia evitar sentirse contagiada por la paz que sus compañeros disfrtaban...

'No es que yo fuese muy amante de los hombres lobo, pero después de esta clase...-se perdio pensativo- creo que mi madre deberia haberle oido...

'Tenemos demasiados prejuicios en la sociedad magica-añadio Lavender tambien pensativa

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno aparto la vista del fuego. Ron fue el primero en romperlo, dandose cuenta de que boca habia salido el ultimo comentario

'¿Desde cuando eres tan profunda, Brown?-bromeo girándose hacia la chica quien sin mirarlo le lanzo un cojin con el que atino perfectamente a su cabeza, aumentando las risas de los demas

'Creo que este relax no nos esta sentando muy bien...-comento Dean-Estamos todos demasiado filosoficos...incluso los que no les pega-apenas hubo terminado recibio otro cojinazo de Lavender

…

Tampoco Harry compartia aquel sitio con ellos pues se hallaba al fondo de la sala con Ginny

'Harry, creo que lo que deberias hacer es intentar hablar con ella de lo que sea...de Quiddich por ejemplo-aconsejaba la chica-. Podrias hablar con ella para que te dejase su hora de entrenamiento del sabado... Por eso de que se acerca vuestro partido contra Slytherin...si...-concluyo pensativa, como si lo que planease fuera un plan de guerra del que dependiera el destino de Gran Bretaña

'¿Y si no ha reservado el campo?-objeto Harry apoyado sobre la mesa garabateando un trozo de pergamino

'Escuche a Davis hablando con la profesora Hooch. Si…creo que era de eso de lo que hablaban

'Si, pero el capitan es Davis, no ella. ¿Por que tendría que pedírselo a ella?

'¡Perfecto!-a la chica se le ilumino la cara

'¿El que?-Harry se incorporo sorprendido

'Debes pedírselo como un favor

'¿El que?-repitio el chico aun mas extrañado

'¡Que te ayude a convencer a Davis!

'¿Y eso es perfecto?

'Dara la impresión de que sois muy amigos, y que por eso le pides ayuda a ella...

'Pero es que no lo somos-objeto el chico-. A penas hemos hablado un par de veces-añadio

'Bueno, pero eso da igual-defendio la chica-Le pediste que fuera al baile contigo y no pudo, aunque hubiese querido de no ser por Cedric...Eso une, Harry, y ahora que no esta el, te debe una

'Que fria eres-observo Harry sin quererlo cuando un escalofrio recorrio su columna

'¿Por que?

'Por hablar asi de Cedric

'Vaya, lo siento-se apresuro a decir ella apenada- No era mi intención...No ha sido muy considerado por mi parte

'No te preocupes-la consolo Harry rozándole el contorno de la cara con el dedo indice-No tienes porque sentirlo-y le regalo una calida y reconfortante sonrisa q la chica le devolvió-¿Y que es eso de que un rechazo une?-comento el chico entre extrañado y comico

'¡Que si!-afirmo la chica tambien riendo tiernamente-Tu hazme caso, Harry...intenta hablar con ella... El roce hace el cariño-explico y por una fraccion de segundo se perdio en los verdes ojos del chico...-Bueno creo que me voy a subir a dormir un poco-añadio rapidamente poniéndose en pie-, mañana tengo DCAO a primera-e hizo una mueca de disgusto

'Bueno, Fleur no es tan mala-argumento Harry

'Preferia a Lupin

'¿Y quien no?-añadio soñador

'De todas formas no es que se me de muy bien, y eso que estuve poseída por el mismisimo Señor Tenebroso...-bromeo mientras se colgaba su mochila en el hombro

'No eres fria...eres muy fuerte-volvio a pensar en voz alta el chico impresionado

'¿Por qué?-repitio la niña

'Por bromear tambien sobre eso...no debio de ser muy agradable...

'¿Como que no?-añadio sonriendo-Si me salvo el mismisimo Harry Potter-Harry tambien sonrio y se sonrojo. Ella se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla-Gracias-le susurro. Se incorporo y desaparecio por el hueco de la pared que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas de 4º

Harry permanecio sentado hasta que se le ilumino la cara y se levanto de repente, siguiendo a la chica por donde se habia ido

'¡Ginny, espera!

'¿Que?-ella se volteo y lo vio apenas sin aire-¿Que pasa?

'Que…-comenzo recuperando el aire-que...queria...que...si...Espera-respiro hondo recuperando sus cualidades y hablo-Que si necesitas ayuda con DCAO me encantaria ayudarte

'Gracias pero no es necesario que tu...

'¡Si!-la corto el- Si que lo es...Es decir,no es que las necesites,seguramente que no, pero es que siempre me estas ayudando y si hay algo que no soporto es sentirme inútil... Necesito devolverte lo que estas haciendo por mi...y acabo de descubrir como...Yo no soy malo en DCAO- sonrio sinceramente

'Eso ya lo se- dijo la chica sonriendo tambien -Muchas gracias, cuando necesite ayuda no dudare en pedírtela...

'Eso espero

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento sonriendo

'Bueno-comenzo Ginny-, yo voy a...-y señalo hacia la puerta se su dormitorio tras ella sin apartar los ojos del chico

'Si, claro-añadio el-Buenas noches

'Si, buenas noches-repitio ella

Se quedaron mirando otro momento hasta que Harry se inclino y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

'Hasta mañana-termino el, giro sobre sus talones y entro de nuevo en la Sala Comun

…

'¡Hola!-dijo Ron de rodillas sobre el sofa y asomándose por lo alto del libro de Hermione

'Ron...estoy leyendo-comento ella sin levantar la vista de las paginas del libro

'Ya veo...¿Por que no lo dejas un rato y hablas con nosotros?

'Tengo mucho que leer-continuo sin levantar la vista

'Leer tanto no debe de ser bueno...

'¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Harry apoyando en el respaldo del sofa y colocando su cabeza entre las de sus dos amigos

'Esta...que no quiere dejar de leer-respondio Ron-. Ya le he dicho que eso no puede ser bueno, no le vendría mal descansar de vez en cuando de ser Doña Perfecta...-por fin consiguió que la niña levantara la cabeza de la lectura y clavase sus ojos en los suyos

'Hermione, aunque parezca mentira, hay veces que este tiene razon...-añadio Harry

'Podria ser...-comento ella sin levantar sus ojos de los de Ron-Pero tengo mucho que leer-repitio levantando esta vez la vista hacia Harry-Gracias, a los dos por interrumpirme -y volvio a bajar sus ojos al libro.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos por el mal humor que podia llegar a tener su amiga y contuvieron la risa. Harry rodeo el sofa y se dirigio a ocupar sitio en la alfombra con sus compañeros, apoyado en el sillon en el que Parvati se limaba las uñas

'Bueno-dijo desplomándose en el suelo-¿Que hay de nuevo por aquí?

'Que lavender ha sus pinitos en filosofia-comento en todo cansado Parvati sin levantar la vista de sus uñas mientras que Lavander le hechaba una mirada de odio a su cabeza y una de "no hagas caso" a Harry

'Pero tu ni eso¿eh, Patil?-bromeo Dean. Los demas rieron

'No lo necesito...-resondio la chica que seguia sin levantar la vista de sus uñas

'¿El que no necesitas?-continuo Dean-¿Pensar?-las risitas se hicieron mas pronunciadas

'No-respondio la chica cortante, y levanto sus ojos para clavarlos en las del chico-Llamar la atención...no como tu... ¿verdad, cielo?-ya todos estaban riendo con ganas y observaban aquella conversación como un partido de tenis, todos, menos los dos contrincantes cuyos ojos clavados en los del otro brillaban con furia

'¡Ah, no, claro! Se me olvidaba que te gusta pasar desapercibida

'Aunque quisiera no pasaria...-comento ella con orgullo- Y eso es lo que no soportas

'¿El que?

'Te mueres de envidia de que sea mas popular que tu-sentencio la chica con desden.

'¡Uy si! Me muero de celos-añadio el chico imitando el tono de una niña tonta

'Bueno di lo que quieras,pero lo que de verdad te preocupa es que no puedas mirar a otro sitio cuando entro en una habitación. Por eso estas siempre haciendo bromas o metinedote conmigo...Para llamr la atención...pobrecillo...¡Das pena!-expreso tanto odio en su voz que las risas cesaron y el silencio de todos se hizo con ellos, la tensión podia cortarse con un cuchillo, hasta Hermione bajo su libro disimuladamente para presenciar la lucha

'Y tu eres patética, niñata

'No tanto como un capullo prepotente como tu

'No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas...¿Como vas a tenerla si no tienes cerebro?

'Se podria dudar igual de otras partes de tu cuerpo-y echo una fria mirada a la entrepierna de el muchacho

Un "uuuhhh" recorrio las bocas de algunos de los niños presentes

'La cabeza sirve para algo mas que para peinarse, Patil

'Que pena no poder decir lo mismo de la tuya

'¡Eres una frívola!

'Y tu un cobarde que se muere de ganas por echarme un polvo si tuvieses el valor suficiente para reconocerselo a si mismo

'No te hagas ilusiones con eso,Patil-dijo tras echar una risa muy fria-Si te lo hechase, estarias muerta

'¡Fantasma!

'¡Cinica!

'¡Impotente!

'¡Fea!-la cara de la chica se tenso por primera vez de rabia

'¡Sagre Sucia!

'¡Eieieiei!-intervino Seamus poniéndole la mano en el pecho de su amigo evitando que este se levantase- ¡Tiempo muerto! Cada uno a su rincón...

Un silencio impregnado de odio se hizo patente, que apenas se rompio por la ahogada exclamación que de escapo de la boca de Neville

Ninguno de los dos levanto su vista de odio del otro hasta que Lavender llamo a su amiga con un chisteo para que leyera en sus ojos "te has pasado" y señalaba con la cabeza a Hermione que habia vuelto a esconderse detras de su libro, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que habia estado siguiendo la conversación... Sabia que en el fondo Parvati no sentia esas palabras. Llevaba 5 años viviendo con ella y nunca le habia hecho pensar que le importara la sangre de cada uno. Y todos los que estaban alli lo sabian, por eso precisamente estaban todos tan sorprendidos. Parvati volvio su vista a Hermione para ver lo que le queria mostrar Lavender, y la rabia de repente se le cayo al suelo y se puso muy colorada... Fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y estaba bastante arrepentida de ello

Se armo de valor y con un hilo de voz y los ojos clavados en la alfombra dijo

'Lo siento-y desvio corriendo la mirada hacia la chimenea

Todos intentaron poner la cara mas amable que pudieron pues sabian que la chica en verdad se sentia mal. Todos menos Dean que apretaba los dientes de furia. Asi pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Seamus le dio un codazo a Dean que se deshacia en su interior entre el orgullo por todo lo que la chica le habia dicho y las ganas de ponerse en pie y darle un abrazo

'¡Aunch!-exclamo en bajo-Esta bien-dijo entre dientes a su amigo.La chica se volvio hacia el atraida por el ruido. Hubo un largo silencio en el que el chico nolevanto la mirada-Perdonada-dijo finalmente levantando la vista hacia la chica que le regalo una preciosa sonrisa que casi derrite al muchacho

'Parece que mi llegada no le ha sentado muy bien a vuestro descanso- comento Harry sorprendido-Si lo llego a saber ni pregunto

Una timida sonrisa intento romper la tensión

'Visto lo visto-añadio Harry-, me voy a la cama-echo una mirada a su alrededor-¿Se viene alguien?

'Yo voy contigo-dijo Neville levantándose de la alfombra- Mañana hay Historia de la Magia a primera...no se yo...

'Yo voy tambien-se unio Seamus desperezándose al levantarse-Dean¿vienes?

'Si-dijo el chico que aun se mantenia la mirada con Parvati

Se levanto del sillon y se dispuso a acompañar a sus amigo hasta que una dulce voz lo llamo

'¡Dean!

'¿Si?-el chico se volteo para encontrarse con una sonrosada Parvati

La chica se mordia el labio inferior

'¿Podemos hablar un momento?

'Claro…-contesto el chico algo confuso

Lavender se quedo donde estaba, sentada, mirando muy atenta y expectate a los chicos. Parvati le echo una mirada significativa

'¿Qué?-pregunto la chica sorprendida

Parvati le indico con la cabeza su camino

'Esta bien...-accedio poniéndose en pie bastante defraudada. Estaba perdiendo facultades. Otro cotilleo mas que se escapaba entre sus dedos-¡Pero te esperare despierta!-se dirigio a Hermione y añadio en tono cansado-Herm¿te vienes o que?

'Todavia me queda un poco aque, ve yendo tu...Luego subo-respondio sin desviar la mirada del libro

'Desde luego-refunfuñaba para si Lavender dirigiéndose a la escalera pasando por delante del grupo de chicos que se disponian a subir tambien-Si hay algo que me molesta es dormir sola...Vaya par de compañeras: una zorra y una empollona adicta

'¡Oye!-exclamaron las dos compañeras hacia donde habia desaparecido la muchacha

'¡Te he oido!-dijo Parvati enfadada

'Buenas noches-contesto simplemente Lavender-¡Yo tambien os quiero!-y se oyo un portazo

'Ron¿vienes?-pregunto Harry

'No tengo sueño...creo que me quedare terminando el trabajo de Trelawney

'Mañana te arrepentiras en historia-le advirtió Seamus

Y los chicos se dirigieron al hueco en la pared que llevaba a su dormitorio

Y alli estaban ellos...Dean y Parvati en pie sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara, Ron en el sofa con la mirada perdida en el fuego y Hermione aun enterrada en su libro

'No...-comenzo Dean-¿No qerias hablarme sobre algo?

'Si-contesto rapidamente la chica lanzando una mirada a su alrededor,chocando con la cara de Ron que la miraba con una sonrisa expectante- Pero mejor vamos a...-se volvio a Dean-Vamos fuera un momento

'Pero si nos ve algun profesor...

'¿Por que eres tan...?-se callo y modero el tono. No queria empezar de nuevo-No te preocupes, solo tras el retrato, ahora no pasara nadie.

Los dos se miraron un momento, ella inentando convencerle con la mirada y el algo dudoso, pero finalmente asintió y se dirigieron al retrato, lo abrieron y caminaron a traves de el

La Sala Comun quedo totalmente en silencio, a penas se oian voces de los dormitorios y el crepitar del fuego era realmente suave

'¡Hola!-comezo Ron alegre asomándose de nuevo por encima del enorme libro de Hermione

'¿Que quieres, Ron?-pregunto la chica sin levantar los ojos del libro

'Hablar contigo

'No puedo-continuo sin levantar la vista-Tengo que leer

'¿No crees que ya has leido suficiente por hoy?

'¿Y tu no crees que ya me has dicho sficientes veces lo mismo?-comento con tono cansado

'No dejare de decirlo hastas que no dejes de leer-sentencio el chico

'¿No tenias que hacer un trabajo para Trelawney?

'Tenia

'¿No piensas hacerlo?-continuo con tono cansado sin levantar la vista

'No

'¿Y por que no te subes a dormir?

'Porque quiero hablar contigo

'¿De que?

'De nosotros

…

'¿Por que tenemos que hablar aquí?-comenzo Dean echando una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor

'No quiero que esos dos nos oigan

'No creo que les haya quedado mucho por oir-contesto el chico con un tono seco

'Bueno...-comenzo la chica bajando la mirada y moderando el tono-Puede que me haya pasado un poco...

'¿Puede?

'¡Empezaste tu!-argumento mirándolo directamente a los ojos y señalándole amenazadoramente con el dedo

'No tiens excusa, y lo sabes-añadio Dean entre dientes

'¡Vale! Me he pasado, pero tampoco es que tu me hayas dicho cosas muy bonitas

'Pero como tienes el morro de...

'¡Vale!-le corto la chica poniendo su mano frente a la cara de el- No he venido aqui para seguir con la discursion

'¿Ah, no?

'¡No!

'¿Entonces?

'Quiero hablar…

'Y eso...

'…civilizadamente…-le corto la chica de mal humor

'No creo que seas capaz…-refunfuñaba Dean

'…sobre nosotros-termino Parvati visiblemente malhumorada pero ignorando el comentario de su compañero

…

'Nosotros... ¿como par de amigos?-pregunto Hermione nerviosa levantando los ojos hacia Ron que la miraba expectante

'Bueno...no exactamente

'Entonces, no hay ningun nosotros-termino la chica bajando de nuevo la vista

'¡Ei!-añadio el pelirrojo levantando la cara de la chica tomandola por su barbilla-Sabes que eso no es verda

'¿Ah, no?-se deshizo de la mano del chico y volvio a bajar la cabeza

'No, y lo sabes

'Ultimamente parece que eres tu el que lo sabe todo-bufo

'Si solo fueramos amigos no estarias evitando mi mirada ahora mismo

Hermione se quedo callada. Penso por un momento y poco a poco levanto la mirada hasta que estuvo a la altura de los ojos de Ron

'¿Que quiers decime?-dijo en un tono muy serio-Porque en mi opinión ya hemos tenido esta conversación suficientes veces

'Pues yo no lo creo-argumento Ron-creo que siempre que la tenemos te resistes a aceptar las cosas como son y no sera suficiente hasta que lo aceptes

'¿Y como son las cosas segun tu?

…

'¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Dean bastante sorprendido

'Creo que esta bastante claro

'¿El que?-una mueca de escepticismo se abria paso en la cara del joven

'Que te sientes atraido por mi-contesto Parvati en un tono encantadoramente frio

Una cara de incredulidad fue la respuesta que recibio del chico

'Vamos, no me mires asi...si no¿Por que ibas a estar siempre metiendote conmigo?

'¿Por que no te aguanto?-pregunto el chico nada convincete

'¡Dejate de tonterías!-continuo la chica pasando descaradamente por encima del chico-El numerito que acabamos de montar no lo hubiesemos montado si no hubiese tensión entre ambos, y como esta claro que puedo esperar sentada si pretendo que te decidas a dar el primer paso, he decidido que nos vendria bien hablar-termiono visiblemente satisfecha y con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Dean trago con sonora dificultad e intento decir algo pero no teria muy claro el que, ni lo tampoco tenia muy claro que pensar. Se paso una nerviosa mano por el pelo dejándolo encantadoramente desordenado y suspiro

'¿Que es lo q te hace estar tan segura de ello¿Que te hace pensar q no pienso todas esas cosas de ti?

'No, no, no...no me has entendido-intento explicar la joven meneando la cabeza-Se que piensas todas esas cosas de mi... Bueno,menos eso de fea,que todos sabemos que no...Pero en general se que no te gusta tenerme delante mucho tiempo ¿Sabes por que?

'No creo que tengamos la misma resp...

'Porque te gusto-le corto la chica con un tono de seguridad que resultaba insultante

…

'Me quieres-dijo simplemente el pelirrojo-. Tanto como yo te quiero a ti

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un momento. Ni un solo gesto o expresión se hizo visible. Las miradas no hablaban por que no tenian nada que decir.

'Creo que confundes las cosas Ron-dijo suavemente Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza y desviando la mirada casi imperceptiblemente- Claro que te quiero, y que tu me quieres, pero no seria posible que estuviéramos juntos...No estoy enamorada de ti-termino con demasiada poca convicción,desviando la mirada al fuego

Ron, lentamente, volvio a rozar la barbilla de la chica, girándola lentamente hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con los de ella, que no tardo en desviarlos al suelo

'Mirame-dijo en tono severo pero dulce. La chica levanto los ojos y los clavo en los azules del chico-Mirame y dimelo

Ella se quedo ahi parada, perdiéndose en sus ojos y ni una sola palabra salio de sus labios. El chico retiro la mano pero apenas se movio

'No puedes mentirme-le dijo en un susurro muy suave, sonriendo con esa mueca torcida que Hermione no podia soportar

La chica cerro con esfuerzo sus ojos mas brillantes que de costumbre y una lagrima cristalina comenzo a rodar por su rostro. Suspiro. Se habia dado cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentase, no podia mantener la mirada de su amigo mas de diez segundos sin sentir la necesidad de arrojarse a su cuello.

Ron se sorprendio al ver aquella fria lagrima cayendo por el rostro de su amiga. Con un movimienro muy suave la seco tiernamente con su mano

Al sentir la caricia del chico, Hermione abrio los ojos lentamente y sonrio. Ron le correspondio con una sonrisa igualmente dulce. Ella volvio a perderse en los ojos azules que tenia enfrente y poco a poco se fue acercando a la vez que perdia la sonrisa y cerraba los ojos. Su movimiento era casi imperceptible pero Ron, tambien perdio la sonrisa y cerro poco a poco sus ojos…Cuando apenas un centímetro los separaba, la chica se puso en pie de pronto

'Tengo que irme-y salio como un vendaval de la Sala Comun dejando a Ron paralizado, con cara de tonto, en la misma posición y con un gran libro de Historia de la Magia encima de sus piernas.

…

'Solo estoy de acuerdo contigo en una cosa-dijo por fin Dean

'¿En que?

'En que no te aguanto-dijo en un tono insultantemente serio

Parvati miro timidamente a los ojos del chico, pero extrañamente no supo que decir en ese momento, y quedo expectante por un momento a que el chico añadiese algo, tenia que haber alguana continuacion

'Y eso de no aguantarte me hace tener un problemilla-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño

'¿Cuál?-pregunto la chica desconcertada

'Que no se si matarte a palos o matarte a besos

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de ambos que adquirieron un suave tono rosado, aunque afortunadamente,en la oscuridad del pasillo no era visible. Parvati levanto una ceja sin dejar de sonreir

'Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte en eso-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente

Y en seguida paso los brazos por el cuello del chico y le dio un encantador beso en los labios. El xico se separo un momento y levanto la cabeza

'Si-dijo mordiéndose el labio aun saboreando el beso de la chica a la que seguia abrazando-Creo que esta es la mejor idea

Su rostro volvio a iluminarse en una sonrisa y pronto se deshicieron en besos y risas

'¿Que pasa?-pregunto Parvati apartándose de repente de Dean. El corazon casi se le sale del susto

El retrato se habia abierto de repente y cerrado de un portazo. Aunque estaban en una esquina del pasillo, a escasos metros de el, a penas acertaron a ver la onduleante capa de Hermione alejándose a toda prisa

'¿Hermione?-pregunto la chica a la capa que se alejaba

La capa no hizo el menor amago de haber escuchado nada. Dean y Parvati se miraron extrañados y ambos se encogieron de hombros

'¿Entramos para ver que ha pasado?-pregunto Dean señalando el retrato con una mano y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra

Parvati se mordio el labio inferior pensativa. De pronto se encontro a si misma perdida en el cuello de Dean

'Luego-dijo apremiante mientras se tiraba de nuevo a sus labios

Volvieron a oir el retrato pero estaban demasido inmersos en su beso para separarse

'¿Habeis visto a Hermione?-la voz desconcertada de Ron hizo que por fin se despegaran de un salto

'¡Ron!-dijo sorprendida Parvati colocandose la tunica

'Se fue corriendo pasillo arriba,tio-contesto Dean

'Gracias-y con un salto hacia atrás se fue alejando de espaldas-¡Ah! Enhorabuena a los dos-dijo guiñando un ojo

La pareja se abrazo y sonrio

'Torcio a la izquiera-grito Paravati-¡Buena suerte!

Ron levanto el pulgar en señal de haber entendido.Parvati se volvio a su chico y lo cogio de la mano

'Ahora si que entramos-dijo entrnado en la Sala Comun con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios

…

_"¿Donde estara?_" Pensaba Ron recorriendo los pasillos, abriendo todas las clases _"¡Esta niña esta loca! Como nos entallen por su culpa..."_ Se encamino por un pasadizo escondido detrás de un tapiz y comenzo a subir las interminables escaleras hasta llegar a una peqeña puerta de madera. Giro el picaporte y estaba cerrado _"¿Donde estara?_" Seguia preguntandose nervioso "_Un castillo entero para buscarla... ¡Podria habermelo puesto mas facil! Un momento...¿Donde estoy yo?"_ Miro a su alrededor: unas estrechas y destartaladas escaleras delante y una puerta cerrada detrás. Saco su varita

'_Alohomora_'-susurro a la cerradura

Para su sorpresa se encontro con la brillante y fria noche. Debia de ser la terraza de alguna torre. Echo una mirada a su alrededor, ni rastro de Hermione. Avanzo hasta el poyete que daba al vacio. Examino el horizonte. El cielo precioso, cuajado de estrellas, y de luna preciosa. Miro a los lados. No vio nada. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse por donde abia venido, esperaria a Hermione en la Sala Comun...

De repente, un resoplido le hizo volverse de nuevo. Echo otra mida y casi a la misma altura, un poco mas elevada, habia otra terraza similar pero llena de telescopios, y entre las almenas de esa torre se dejaba ver lo que parecia una melena castaña

¡Hermione!-exclamo en un susurro y se apresuro por las destartaladas escaleras hacia la torre de Astronomia

…

_"¿A quien pretendo engañar?"_ se decia a si misma cuando de pronto se encontro mirando hacia la brillante noche que inhundaba los terrenos. Hacia frio. Suspiro y se seco con la mano la ultima lagrima que pensaba derramar por orgullo, por hacer siempre lo correcto. Lo habia intentado, se habia resistido a caer pero habia caido. Ron tenia razon, llega un momento en el que no se puede seguir luchando, y ese momento habia llegado... Tendría que rendirse si no queria perder el juicio. Resoplo. Se paso una mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizar sus ojos aun cargados.

De pronto se sobresalto. Un portazo se oyo a su izquierda, Se dirigio a esa parte de la terraza e inspecciono su alrededor. Nada. La terraza mas cercana estaba vacia y no habia señal de movimiento. Se encogio de hombros y se dirigo a la puerta pensando regresar a la Sala Comun donde podria hablar con Ron de una vez por todas.

Faltaba poco para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, cuando este se giro ante su mano. Ella quito la mano asusta y levanto la vista. Cuando la puerta se abrio encontro a un Ron destartalado, despeinado y sin aliento

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

'Herm...-comenzo Ron cuando se hallo en facultades para hablar

'Callate-dijo la chica sonriente-Ya as dicho bastante por hoy

Y agarrandole por cuello le dio un intenso beso que dejo a Ron sin palabras ni aliento. El pelirrojo no supo reaccionar en un principio, y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, reunio las fuerzas suficientes para poner una mano entre sus cuerpos y la separo

'Espera un momento-dijo clavando los ojos en la chica que lo miraba extrañada-¿Que quiere decir esto? Porque si mañana cuando te despiertes te va a dar el histerico o vas a dejarme de hablar otra vez, creo que no merece la pena

'No-dijo simplemente la chica, volviendo a acercarse a el con una sonrisa amenazadoramente torcida-Esta vez, no. Tu ganas.

'No se trata de ganar o de perder-dijo Ron algo nervioso por tener que estar conteniendose ante esa sonrisa de hermione,pero con un tono de tristeza que se deshacia en su voz

'Todo se trata de ganar y de perde, Ron-dijo la chica que seguia acercándose-Y esta vez tu ganas...¿Pero sabes que?-añadio pasando tiernamente sus brazos por el cuello del chico que parecia aterrorizado

'¿Que?-dijo casi temblando con un hilo de voz

'Que yo no pierdo-sonrio y le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios- Estoy harta de hacer siempre lo que tengo que hacer, y no lo que quiero. Al menos esto, lo hare por mi-Dijo dandole por fin otro beso decidida

El beso fue creciendo y creciendo... Ron la abrazaba por la cadera fuertemente mientras ella le rvolvia el pelo. De pronto un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la chica que temblo.

Ron se separo suavemente

'¿Tienes frio?-pregunto dandole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz

'Un poco-dijo la chica sonriente y le dio un abrazo el cual aprovecho para hundir su cabeza en el pecho fuerte del chico-Esto esta mejor-añadio entre risitas y un susurro

Ron chasqeo la lengua evitando no derretirse. Se quito la capa y se la paso por los hombros a ella

'Sera mejor que vayamos voviendo-dijo amablemente

Hermione asintió y se encaminaron a la Sala Comun

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se hecharon una mirada de embobados. Hermione le cogio la mano al chico sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sonrio. El tambien sonrio y con un leve empujon la trajo hacia si abrazandola bajo su brazo dulcemente. Emprendieron la marcha de nuevo

'¿Sabes que?-dijo Ron-Seria una pena que nos castigaran ahora-Hermione rio-¿A donde creias que ibas?-bromeo de pronto- Podias haberte metido en cualquiera de las clases junto a la torre

'Queria ponértelo difícil

'Pues definitivamente lo has conseguido

Los dos se rieron

'Ron-le llamo suavemente

'¿Que?

¿Que pensara Harry?

Ron se paso una mano por el pelo revolviéndolo mas

'No lo se-contesto extrañado-Creo que le resultara extraño

'Si...-añadio la chica pensativa-¡Tengo una idea!-su rostro se ilumino y lo levanto a su acompañante- Haremos que sea un secreto y cuando veamos un buen momento se lo decimos a Harry

'No se...-contesto frunciendo el ceño-Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo sin poder darte un beso cuando quiero como para seguir sin poder hacerlo

'¡Que si! Ademas asi sera mas emocionante…-añadio poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso jugueton

'Bueno… si me lo pides asi...-sonrio el-Amantes secretos-dijo imitando un tono lugubre- Suena bien... ademas no tendre que aguantar las bromas de todos por salir con una empollona-dijo arrugando la nariz

Hermione fingio estar enfadada, se libro del brazo del chico y se adelanto. El la siguió y la volteo cogiendola del brazo

'Con que esas tenemos...-dijo la chica amenante

'¿Sabes que?-dijo Ron mirandola como si fuese la primera vez, e ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir

'¿Que?-dijo la castaña cansada

'Que me encanta ganar- sentencio dandole otro beso antes que la chica hubiese podido si quiera comenzar a sonreir por el comentario

…

"Arandanos"-dijo Hermione al llegar ante el retrao

'¿Que horas son estas de estar vagando por el castillo?-le reprocho la Señora Gorda, que nunca tuvo muy buen despertar-Todos los Weaslys soy iguales

'Gracias-dijo Ron muy contento

Nada podria ensombrecer aquella noche. Hermione que tambien contenia la risa

'¡Dean!jiiji ¡Dean¡Ay!-los grititos de Parvati llegaban a ellos desde el sillon

Ron y Hermione se quedaron paralizados frente a ellos sin saber que hacer

'Dean-gruño de repente Parvati al darse cuanta de los recien llegados, tirandolo al suelo

'Va...vaya-acerto a decir este con la corbata suelta y la camisa casi desabrochada del todo. La pinta de la chica no era muy distinta-Hola pareja-una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en su cara-¿Que tal os ha ido?

'No tan bien como a ti-contesto Ron riendo al ver la cara de Parvati, tan roja que parecia que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento- Nosotros nos vamos

'De...de acuerdo-respondio Parvati

Cuando llegaron a el hueco en la pared que llevaba a sus dormitorios Hermione se volvio

'No os quedéis mucho rato¿vale? Mañana hay Historia a primera y...

'Creo que ya lo saben-dio Ron cogiendola por el codo y girándola de nuevo-No hagas de prefecta coñazo…

Hermione puso una mueca de "que gracioso"

Al llegar arriba se queedaron mirandose como tontos de nuevo

'Bueno-dijo Ron

'Bueno…-contesto Hermione sonriendo-Buenas noches

'Si, buenas noches-se inclino y le planto un dulce beso en los labios-Hasta mañana-termino guiñandole un ojo

Y cada uno se dirigio a su dormitorio

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que¿¿os ha gustado? A partir de ahora empieza lo bueno,y si no preguntadselo a las que ya lo leyeron,jeje ;D.En fin,que aki van las contestaciones:

**LAuWG:**Bueno como ves Hermione tan tonta no es,solo que esa mania suya de hacer siempre lo "correcto" pues no es infalible…todos tenemos nuestro punto debil,no?Bueno gracias a Dios los 10 rr llegaron,asi que la espera no habra sido tan traumatica,no?jeje.Ah!y que sepas que lei un par de tus ficcis,el de "Nuestras Vidas Muggles" y el de "Lose My Mind" aunque no recuerdo si te dejer rr.Bueno que sepas que los lei y que me gustaron mucho,jeje.Y los seguire leyendo,don't worry.Muchas gracias por seguir aquí,un beso.

**BIANKA RADCLIFF POTTER**:Muchas gracias por tanto piropo junto y concentrado,jeje.Me alegro que te este gustando y espero que lo que ha dicho Ron en este capitulo tb te haya dejado asi 00 o por lo menos un pokillo…Un beso y gracias por leer

**PHELIA DAKKER**:jeje,pues ya tienes mas cielo,espero que te haya gustado.Disfrutalo que es bastante,no te quejaras,no?Un beso y gracias por leer

**SARAH-KEYKO**:jeje,me alegro!la verdad es que ya kisiera yo tb un Ron para mi,con esa decisión y no los wevos de los que me tocan a mi…en fin,seguro que nuestro Ron andara en alguna parte,solo tenemos que encontrarlo.Un besazo!

**MADE**!cariño!gracias por ser tan fiel al ficci, aunque ya lo hubieses leido,eres un apoyo genial cielo!Bueno,a partir de ahora comienza lo bueno,e?jeje,espero que tu al menos,estes disfrutando tanto releyendo como yo corrigiendo,aunque a veces…preferirira escribir algo nuevo,pero que si no me retraso mucho(( aunque a veces es inevitable evadirme un poco…jeje))Espero que no me abandones,Un besazo mi vida!

**VALE!**gracias a ti tambien por no abandonar.Yo tambien estoy deseando llegar pronto!no se cuantos capitulos quedan…pero creo que unos 10 :S…bueno intentare ir lo mas rapido posible.Un beso cariño,y gracias por lo de "tu ff preferido"Aunque no sea verdad,no sabes lo bien que sienta!jeje

**BONNIE RADCLIFF**:jeje,ya ves que no es que Hermione no quiera,es que su a-veces-estupida-moralidad no le dejaba…aunque todos tenemos un limite,no crees?jejeUn beso y muchas gracias,espero que te haya gustado esta parte tambien.

_I LOVE WEASLEYS_: ((por si no se notaba…yo tambien,jeje))me alegro que hayas encontrado el camino y hayas podido dejarme rr!un besazo cielo,y gracias,mil gracias por pasarte.MUAK!

**DAZABETH:**ya te echaba de menos!Esperemos que eso del club satanico no sea verdad…kien sabe,lo mismo un dia reaparecen y nos dan el sorpreson,a mi me encantaria…

Jjaa,muy bueno lo de cumpleaños y mortifago…que genial poder ponerlo entero,e?despues de pasarme dos años luchando contra las silabas FAG y CUM,ahora quedan genial escritas juntas…jeje,la verdad es que si,esto es super comodo

Yo tambien habia pensado darle el ficic a una amiga sin decir que era mio,pero mejor pasando,a ver si me va a reconocer por algun lado y me va a dar el numero de un psikiatra como tu bien dices

Es que tampoco iba a ponerle las cosas tan faciles desde el principio,aunque la verdad,en comparación con otros ficcis,tampoco es que estos dos hayan tardado mucho en juntarse,no crees?en fin,es que nunca supe xq se complican tanto,no se a que espera Rowlling!yo creo que el ultimo libro nos dira que llevan liados en secreto desde 5º,o algo similar.Lo de que Ron sea guardian no lo profetice yo,es que de siempre lo habia visto como algo clarisimo:cuando sefuese Wood alguien tendria que sustituirle,y Ron por algun lado tenia que entrar en el Ekipo , le encanta el Quiddich,no?pues eso,que tampoco era algo tan descabellado.

En fin cielo,que me encanta tenerte por aquí y recordar viejos tiempos, que la epoca de los debates abiertos en Amores en llamas era genial…que habra sido tambien de Avril y Fleur?misterios de la vida…algun dia pondremos un Topyc de "Se Busca" en el Foro,jaja.

Un beso,y sigue dejandome rr,que me enknta!

**ANNA-KYOUYAMA**:joder que nombre mas difícil!jeje,sin animo de ofender claro,la verdad es que esta chulo…que significa?en fin,espero que sigas disfrutando con mi R-H…para eso lo hago.Un besazo enorme y gracias por leer

Bueno ya esta, no se yo para que pediria tanto rr…al final no llego a ver los Serrano,tu veras… Lo dicho,que espero veros en el proximo capitulo a tods y todo aquel que se quiera unir.Un besazo!y a cuidarse


	6. Clases Particulares

¡Hola!

Bueno,aquí teneis un capitulo mas,largo donde los haya…Espero que os guste y no os quejeis que yo creo que tendreis sobredosis de Celos hasta dentro de bastante.

El final puede que sea un poco dramatico, pero bueno, no vayais a llorar,jeje.

Disfrutadlo,y como siempre,gracias por leer.

Un beso muy grande

Faith-

**4.-Clases Particulares**

AAAAHHHHHHGGGGG-El grito desgarrado de Ron salio de sus labios antes incluso de abrir los ojos, sintiendo como el corazon se le salia por la boca

Afortunadamente Hermione presionaba su boca con una mano ahogando el grito

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH-susrro poniendo un dedo en sus labios cuando noto que el chico dejaba de temblar bajo la mano-Eres un hsterico

¿Es...es...estas loca?-dijo el intentando recuperarse-¿Quieres matarme de un susto o que?-añadio en un grito susurrado

Hermione se rio

Pero...¡Pero no te rias!-la zarandeo el aun susurrando-¿Que haces aquí?

Y es que la situación no era para menos: Hermione de rodillas a horcajadas encima de el, bajo el dosel de la cama donde hacia menos de un minuto el chico dormia profundamente, antes, claro, de despertar de panico al sentir una mano presinando contra su boca, casi asfixiándolo, antes de sentir a alguien subido encima suya apretándole el cuerpo fuertemente con las piernas para que no se moviera.

Y ese alguien no resulto ser cualquier persona, si no la niña se sus ojos en un pijama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación... Se veia preciosa, aun con el pelo recordando a los años pasados

No pudo evitar sonreir al ver como brillaban sus dientes en medio de aquella carita hinchada sonriente

¿Me vas a decir que haces aqui?-dijo mas calmado ya con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara

Ella lo miro

Vine a devolverte esto-dijo sin apartar los ojos sacando la capa que Ron llevaba la noche anterior y poniéndola entre ambos

¿Gracias?-contesto turbado, sin poder impedir que una risa de incomprensión se le escapara- ¿Pero hacia falta despertarme y ponerme al borde de la muerte para esto¿No podias habermela dado dentro de...-miro su reloj-…una hora?

No-contesto ella simplemente-No quiero que la gente hable...Seria un poco raro que yo tuviera tu capa¿no?

El solo la miro con fingida incomprensión

No creo que sea la primera vez que te dejo una capa

¡Ay!-dijo ella dándole juguetonamente un empujon en los hombros, aunque mas fuerte de lo que pretendia-No te quejes tanto, o es qur no te gusta qur venga a darte los buenos dias...

Ron sonrio y se acerco a ella

Si es por eso...-le le sonrio burlon-encantado de que vengas a despertarme cuando quieras-dijo mas dulcemente sin dejar de acercarse

Las cortinas estaban echadas y tenian una cama y una hora para dejarse llevar...

JJJRRRJJJRRRJJJR-(mayormente se supone que es un ronquido)

...O no

Apenas habian conseguido darse un besito cuando desviaron las cabezas cortando todo el encanto

Joder Neville-refunfuño Ron

Bueno tengo que irme-dijo Hermione-, antes de que las dos locas se despierten-le sonrio inocentemente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios-Mira a ver si no hay nadie, estos tambien son unos cotillas

Y que lo digas-dijo Ron mientras se ria y sacaba poco a poco la cabeza por entre las cortinas

A neville se le oia perfectamente, y Seamus no se quedaba atrás; Harry estaba completamente destartalado en la cama de al lado y aunque se despertara tardaria un rato en alcanzar las gafas para saber si quiera que habia alguien mas en el cuarto que no pertenecia alli. Ron se estiro un povo para alcanzar a ver la cama de Dean, tenia una cara angelical, como aquel que esta soñando algo precioso. Ron se disponia a volver a dentro de su cama

Dile que se vaya ya, yo tambien estoy dormido-oyo las palabras salir de la boca de su compañero,en un tono completamente normal,pero cuando se volvio de nuevo a el, ni un solo gesto habia enturbiado su placida expresión.-Total,ya la vi entrar…

Ron se encogio de hombros y entro. Hermione tambien lo habia oido. Se mordia el labio nerviosamente. Ron se limito a hacer un gesto de resignación

No creo que diga nada-añadio Ron aun mas bajito que antes-esta de muy buen humor por lo de Parvati

Eso espero-termiono la chica

Se bajo decidiamente de la cama y en silencio cruzo la habitación. Abrio la puerta y la cruzaba de puntillas

Buenos dias Hermione

El cuerpo de la chica se encogio del susto, se volvio y lo vio sonriéndole juguetonamente. Sacudio la cabeza y sonrio

Que tengas un buen dia, Dean

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola

¿Que estas haciendo, Ron?

Hablar contigo

Vale, no hacia esto desde que estaba en el colegio muggle...¿Estas bien?

¿Los muggles tambien hacen esto?...A mi padre le encantara saberlo...

Bueno la verdad es que el tintero, la pluma y el pergamino no los usan mucho...

¿Entonces, como hacias esto?

Papel y boli, Ron...

Aaahhh...pues no se que es

Bueno,da igual...¿Me dices que pasa?

Nada..que me aburro...¿No puedo hablar contigo?

No estamos hablando, si no escribiendo...y en medio de una clase,que es peor

No creo que a Bins le importe mucho

¡A mi si! No puedo coger apuntes

¿Que apuntes¡Esto no hay por donde cogerlo!

En 7 meses tenemos los TIMOS. Creo que es ora de que aprendas a seguir una clase

Una de Bins es imposible...

Pues mirame a mi

Ya lo hago...constantemente...Ese es el problema

Anda deja de hacer el tonto...concentrate

Contigo al lado no puedo

¡Pues mira a Bins!

Prefiero seguir mirandote a ti...mas entretenido

Memorandum: ultima vez que nos sentamos juntos en una clase

Se me olvido la regla fundamental: "No interrumpir a Hermione Granger cuando ente en medio de un coñazo de clase"

¡Exacamente! Al menos has aprendido

¡Anda, vamsonos!

¿Pero que dices?

¡Que si...vamonos!

¿A dónde?

A cualkier sitio donde podamos estar solos

Al despacho de Dumbledore es al unico sitio que iremos como nos escapemos de clase

¡Pero ni que fuera la primera vez que te saltas una clase!

¡Ah¿No lo es?

¡Pero que cinica! Si te as saltado mas clases que yo

Bueno no voy a discutir eso, pero al menos nunca me escape de una ya empezada

¿En serio piensas que Bins se daria cuanta si nos fueramos?

¿Tu estas totno¡Pues claro! Esta muerto,no ciego

Bueno pues entonces hare como si me desmayo y tu tienes que llevarme a la enfermeria

¿Pero que dices?

¿Preparada?

¡NI SE TE OCURRA RON!

¡Boom!(sonido de una silla al caerse)

Las sillas comenzaron a arrastrarse por toda al clase seguida de gente que se incorporaba para ver lo ocurrido y ahogaba exclamaciones y cometarios al ver a Ron tirado en el suelo

Ron-regañaba Hermione entre dientes-¡RON¡Levantate! Vamos!

¿Señorita Grant?

Te vas a enterar-termino de decir al cuerpo del chico que yacia en el suelo inmóvil pero con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Si, profesor Bins?-levanto la vista y la voz hacia el profesor

¿Donde esta su compañero?

Pues...-dijo ella echando una vista a su alrededor-¡Uy!-miro hacia abajo-En el suelo-se volvio al profesor-Parece que se ha desmayado

¿En serio?-pregunto algo turbado el fantasma-profesor

Aha-asintio Hermione algo nerviosa

Los compañeros intercambiaban miradas de incomprensión

Bueno pues...-el profesor se paso la mano por su semitransparente frente-¿Podria... podria llevarlo a la enfermeria?-estaba claro que nunca habia pasado por nada semejante(dede luego de susto o emocion nadie se desmayaria en Historia de la Magia)

Hermione miro nerviosa a su alrededor. Luego hacia abajo donde se encontro con la risa de Ron aun mas acentuada

De acuerdo...-dijo sonado enfadada antes de levantar la vista hacia el profesor- De acuerdo, yo lo llevare. Siga con la clase profesor-dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie

Gracias señorita Grant-termino el profesor volviendo a sus apuntes

Granger-le corrigió mintras se agachaba y se ponia encima de Ron

Comenzo a zarandearle muy fuerte

¿Ron? Vamos, despierta-dijo haciendose la inocente mientras le pegaba un fuerte bofetón al pelirrojo

¡AH¿Pero que haces?-exclamo en este voz baja sorprendido llevándose una mano a la parte de la cara donde le habia dado el bofeton

¡Uy, Ron!-dijo ella en un tono de entre sorpresa y enfado- ¡Que bien que te hayas despertado!

Ron la miro sin comprender nada

Vamos a la enfermeria-dijo poniéndose en pie y estirando una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

El agarro la mano, sin dejar de pasarse la otra por donde ella le habia pegado y comenzo a hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse

Hermione de repente le solto. Ron callo hacia atrás y se dio con la cabeza en el pupitre de Dean, quien estallo en carcajadas como el resto de la clase. Ron miro a Hermione con cara de cabreo aun sin entender nada

Ella no pudo vitar reirse mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa

¡Uy!Que tonta...lo siento Ron-y le tendio la mano de nuevo para ayudarle a levantarse

No, gracias-dijo el de mal humor. Se apoyo en el suelo y consiguió incorporarse sin romper el contacto visual con la chica

Ya de pie, permanecio un rato intercambiando miradas muy significativa con la chica. Estaban teniendo toda un discusion solo mirándose a los ojos

Señorita...

Granger-termionaron los dos volviéndose hacia el profesor

Como sea-dijo el profesor algo sorprendido por la mala contestación-¿Puede llevarse de una vez a su compañero a la enfermeria?

Claro...-comenzo ella

…Que no.-le corto Ron-Puedo yo solo

¡No seas tonto!-dijo Hermione entre dientes a toda la clase, mientras le cogia de un brazo para que no se escapase-Acabas de desmayarte. Necesitas alguien en quien apoyarte, no vaya a ser que te caigas de nuevo

Pero no creo que tu me sirvas-dijo en el mismo tono entre dientes-Parece que estas muy torpe hoy¿No crees?

Hermione hecho una risa forzada. Toda la clase los miraba completamente estrañados...¿De que iba todo eso¿Por que hablaban y se comportaban tan raro esos dos? Bueno,aunque pensandolo bien…nunca habian sido muy normales que se dijese.

Dean le echo una mirada significativa a Parvati y los dos comenzaron a reirse, mientras Harry se desconcertaba aun mas por momentos

Como sea-termino el profesor-Por favor-intentando parecer amable-, salgan de la clase en seguida, antes de que al señor Weatherby le de otro vahido

Weasley-le corrigió Hermione

Y usted acompáñele, señorita-termino en tono significativo el fantasma

Hermione se volvio a Ron, le dio la mano, y se ririgio a la puerta tirando de el.

Al doblar el camino que les desviaba de la puerta, Hermione se apoyo en la pared y empezo a reir como loca mientras Ron la miraba con creciente enfadado

¿De que te ries?

De...jaja...tu cara...de la cara de Bins..jaja...del numerito que acabamos de montar

Pues no tiene ninguana gracia-y para el parecia de verdad que no la tenia

Vamos, no seas asi, fue idea tuya

No, yo solo qeria salir de clase-contesto-Pero tu casi me matas

Te avise de que no lo hicieras-la sonrisa desaparecio de la cara de Hermione

No me avistaste de que pretendias abrirme la cabeza

Sabias que la pagaria contigo, asique te hubieses quedado quietito y mucho mejor

¿Preferirias estar ahí dentro aguantando una clase de Bins?

Seria mejor que estar aqui discutiendo contigo

Se incorporo y comenzo a avanzar por el pasillo con paso decidido. Ron la cogio por el brazo y la metio en una clase vacia que habia al lado (n/F:este Hogwarts...deberían admitir a mas gente, hay demasiadas clases vacias)

Vale, ya esta-dijo soltándole el brazo y cerrando la puerta-¡Fin de la discursion!

¡Au!-dijo Hermione cogiendose el brazo-¡Joder que bestia!

Ron la miro con cara de incrédulo y ella sonrio. Los dos empezaron a reir timidamente

Mira Ron, no se si esto esta bien

¿El que?

Esto...No llevamos ni 24 horas juntos y ya estamos discutiendo

¿Sigues teniendo dudas?-pregunto Ron confundido

No,no es eso...es solo que...-reflexiono un momento-Dime un dia desde que nos conocemos en que no hayamos discutido por algo

No exageres

Bueno, pues dime uno

Ron estuvo pensando un momento

Bueno, seguro que alguno habra ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Pues que no podemos estar juntos sin discutir por la mas minima tontería, y ahora un cabreo podria llevarnos a mucho mas que antes...Nos jugamos demasiado

No creo qur discutir sea malo...Solo le da emocion al asunto-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente-Ademas, siempre podemos hacer las paces-añadio cogiendola por las caderas y acercándola a si

Vale, no lo habia visto desde ese punto de vista-reconocio ella sonriendo

…

RING

La campana sono. A fuera comenzaban a orise los pasos y los comentarios de los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo a la vez que las puertas de todas la clases se abrian

¡Joder!-refunfuño Ron mientras se separaba de Hermione

La chica esta sentada en la mesa del profesor con las mejillas demasiado coloradas y la camisa demasiado desabrochada y la falda demasiado subida para salir asi al pasillo, asique aparto a Ron de delante de ella y se bajo de la mesa

Nunca me habia jodido tanto que sonara la campana

Anda, peinate un poco-dijo entre risas mientras observaba la chico, que tenia los pelos como para ganar el concurso de "Mister Cabello Desordenado" de Fructis

Pero si voy a lo Harry-bromeo

Espera-dijo mientras se los peinaba ella misma con las manos

Creo que tu deberias abrocharte esto-dijo llevando las manos al cuello de su camisa y abrochandoselo-¡Oh oh!-dijo Ron alarmado fijando la vista en el cuello de la chica-Tenemos un problema

¿Que? Ron me asustes…-dijo apartándose y llevandose las manos al cuello

No es para menos

¿Que es¿Que tengo?

¿Tienes un espejo?-pregunto arrugando la cara y deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa

Espera-dijo ella acercandose a la ventana del aula, sin de mirarle con cara de susto

¡Por dios Ron!-dijo llevándose las manos al cuello-¿Que leches eres,un vampiro?

Tampoco se nota tanto¿no?-pregunto Ron acercándose entre risas y miedo

¡Como que no¡Pero si tiene el tamaño de un campo de Quiddich!

Bueno pues tapatelo de alguna forma...¿No sabes ningun hechizo para esto?

¡Oh! Si, claro, lo lei en "Como Sobrevivir Con Un Novio Chupasangre"

¿Pues entonces de que te sirve leer tanto?

Hermione solto un gruñido mientras se volvia al espejo analizando los daños

Bueno, ya esta-dijo cogiendose la melena y aciendose una coleta baja a un lado del cuello, justamente agarrada donde estaba el daño- Espero que las dos flipadas de Lavender y Parvati no me enreden en el cuello cuando este dormida

¿A eso os dedicais?-pregunto Ron gratamente sorprendido

Hermione le echo una mirada de resignacion

Anda, vamsonos-termino la chica, volteándose y cogiendo su jersey que estaba sobre la mesa y su capa que esta en el suelo

Ron ya habia cogido la suya pero parecia buscando algo

¿Que haces?

¿Donde esta mi jersey?

Alli-dijo ella señalando una mesa al final de la clase

…

Venga, estos ya han pasado, es el momento-decia Hermione mirando por entre la puerta medio abierta

La abrio del todo y se interno en la corriente de gentio con Ron. Se sonrieron, todo habia salido bien

Un poco mas adelante encontraron a Harry caminando con Seamus

¡Harry!-lo llamo Hermione

¡Hermione!-exclamo este al volverse-¡Ron¿Que os ha pasado?

Emmm...pues-comenzo Ron

Se marero-termiono Hermione

¿Pero estas bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado volviéndose a su amigo

Si-contesto Ron tranquilamente-ya estoy mucho mejor

¿Seguro?-insistio Harry frunciendo el ceño-¿Que dijo Pomfrey?-continuo volviéndose a Herm

Pues...-comenzo esta

Que no habia desayunado lo suficiente-termino Ron sonriendo- Venga, vamonos a Transformaciones-añadio emprendiendo la marcha

De acuerdo-termino Harry sonriendo-¿Pero seguro que estas bien?

No te preocupes, Potter-contesto Seamus-Seguro que Hermione le ha cuidado muy bien-bromeo volviéndose a la chica que de pronto se habia vuelto completamente morada-¿O no, Herm?-añadio dándole con el codo

Hermione miro alarmada a Ron que se la devolvió pero pronto reacciono cogiendola por los hombros

¿Acaso lo dudas?

Despues de los golpes que te ha dado…

¡Oye¡Que fue sin qerer!-salto Herm

Todos la miraron incrédulos

Por cierto, os cogi las cosas a los dos-termino Harry levantando las mochilas de Ron y Hermione

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Señorita Granger,-dijo la profesora Mcgonnagall al termino de su clase de Tranformaciones de ese dia-¿Le importaria acercarse a mi mesa un momento? Necesito hablarle de algo

Hermione cambio miradas de incomprensión con Harry y Ron y se dirigio a la mesa de la profesora

Claro profesora-dijo educadamente-¿Cual es el problema?

No hay...-chasqueo la lengua- Espere un momento -se inclino sobre su mesa para alcanzar a ver a los dos chicos que esperaban de pie en la puerta- Potter, Weasley¿se puede saber que hacen?

Esperamos a Hermione, profesora-contesto Harry

Bueno, yo creo que la Srta Granger ya es mayorcita para llegar al Gran Comedor sin perderse -observo la profesora-¿Les importaria esperarla alli?

Los chicos se volvieron rendidos hacia la puerta

Gracias-termino la profesora en respuesta a su acto- Cierren la puerta al salir, por favor...

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse termino ese tema

Esta bien-dijo la profesora para si voviendose a sus escritos-¡Ah! Si, Granger-levanto la vista hacia Hermione-¿Le importaria sentarse?-dijo amablemente mientras hacia aparecer una silla

Gracias-dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa, tomando asiento

¿De que iria todo aquello¿Se habria enterado de que se habia saltado una clase para estar con Ron¿O de que ayer estuvo toda la noche vagando por el castillo¿O se habia enterado de que estaba con Ron? "Oh, no" penso, eso si que seria horrible, la tomaria por la tipica adolescente superficial y estupida, jugueteando con los niños, solo preocupada por su aspecto y no por su cerebro...¿Pero y si se habia convertido de verdad en eso¡¡¡Se habia convertido en Parvati!

Srta¿esta usted bien?-pregunto Mcgonnagall preocupada al ver la cara de horror que se habia dibujado en el rostro de Hermione

Si profesora-dijo algo confundida volviendo a la realidad e intentando sonreir educadamente-¿De que queria hablarme?

Bueno, primeramente queria preguntarle si tenia algun problema, hoy la he notado algo distraida en mi clase

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para tragar

No...er...no me pasa nada profesora, un mal dia supongo-y coloco de nuevo su sonrisa educada

Me alegra que no haya ninguna problema-termino Mcgonnagall-, porque queria pedirle un favor

¿Un...un favor?-pregunto Hemrione bastante confundida

Si,vera...-comenzo.De pronto se paro-Bueno, espero que no le importe-pregunto frunciendo sus labios

No, claro que no

Bueno pues resulta que tengo problemas con un estudiante de otra casa y como 5º es un curso delicado no me gustaria tener que suspender a nadie, y desde luego si este joven desea aprobar sus TIMOS necesitara algo de ayuda extra en mi asignatura y como usted es claramente mi mejor alumna, queeria pedírle a usted que le ayudara

Termino mirando a Hermione que seguia mirándola esperando que continuase su explicación

Bueno-dijo Mcgonnagall desconcertada-¿Que piensa al respecto?

¿Que?-dijo Hermione dándose cuanta de que no habia mas explicación-¿Quiere que le de clases particulares a un alumno de mi mismo curso?-pregunto aun mas confundida que antes

Esa es la idea

Er...pues...-intento responder algo turbada-No se...¿Cree que sere capaz? Es decir¿por que no alguien de un curso superior?

¡Desde luego que lo esta!-contesto la profesora algo ofendida-Los alumnos de cursos sueriores a penas tienen tiempo libre, ademas, esto exigira un esfuerzo mas por su parte en mi asignatura, que no necisita si va la ritmo normal. Creo que le vendra muy bien

Si usted lo cree asi...–dijo de pronto bastante aliviada de que no la considerase una estupida niñita del monton-De acuerdo, no habra ningun problema

Me alegro. Su primera clase sera el lunes a las 5 en la biblioteca

Esta bien

Si tiene algun problema con las lecciones o el alumno no dude en consultarme. De cualquier manera, empiece por lo mas elemental, el joven va bastante mal

Asi lo hare-termino Hermione-Bueno, si no hay nada mas...

Nada mas, Señorita Granger, puede marcharse-termino volviendo a sus escritos

Gracias-dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y se encamino a la puerta

A usted-contesto Mcgonnagall sin levantar la mirada

Justo cuando llego junto a ella se detuvo y se volteo de nuevo hacia la profesora

¿Algun problema, Srta Granger?-pregunto Mcgonnagal mirando a la chica por encima de sus gafas

No, profesora-comenzo ella- Solo que me estaba preguntando...Bueno¿de qien se trata?

¿El que?

¿Quien es el alumno?-pregunto temiendo la repuesta

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco Malfoy-repetia la chica a penas un cuarto de hora después en el Gran Comedor, ante las miradas expectantes de Harry y Ron. El primero dejo escapar un "¡QUE!" algo chillon y el segundo dejo caer la cuchara en su plato con un sonido bastante agudo y se desplomo hacia atrás clavando una mirada de furia en la chica que tenia en frente

No puede ser...-dijo Harry-¿Por que te cogio a ti¿Por que no coge alguien de Slytherin?

No lo se-dijo sin levantar los ojos de Ron- Ya sabeis lo que piensa Mcgonnagall de mi como alumna y...

¿Pero por que pretende ayudar a otra casa?-le interrumpio Harry de nuevo- Ademas, ella sabe lo mal que nos llevamos con el...¿Por que no ayudas a Neville? Seguro que va peor que Malfoy y es de Gryffindor, ademas es buena gente...-Harry seguia relatando solo

Hermione intentaba relajar el humor de Ron hablándole con la mirada pero no servia de nada, pocas veces lo habia visto tan furioso, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para salir al hall pero el no izo ningun intento por levantarse o moverse

¡Ei, Ron!-dijo Harry de pronto entre risas

¿Qué?-gruño Ron aun sosteniendo la mirada de Hermione

¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que podemos reirnos de Malfoy ahora? El capullo este encima de un jilipollas es un matado-y comenzo a reirse solo

Ron no movio un solo músculo de su cara

Bueno, ya esta bien-termino Hermione

¿Que pasa?-dijo Ron de repente-¿Ahora piensas defenderle?-y con un movimiento brusco se levanto tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor

¿Y a éste que le pasa? Si que esta susceptible últimamente...-observo Harry

Tendre que ir a ver que leches le ha picado-penso Hermione en voz alta apoyándose sobre la mesa para levantarse y mirando aun por donde el chico se habia marchado

Voy contigo-dijo Harry incorporándose

¡No!-solto Hermione de repente- No-repitio mas clamada poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro obligándole a sentarse- Por...por ahí viene Ginny-y era verdad- Parece quiere hablar contigo-Dijo saliendo apresuradamente de alli-Adios Ginny-exclamo al pasar conriiendo junto a la pelirroja

Adios Hermione-contesto Ginny para si misma bastante sorprendida. Llego junto a Harry y se sento con el mirando aun a Hermione corriendo por el comedor-¿Que le pasa a esta?

A tu hermano le a dado un arrebato y ha salido bastante cabreado del comedor. Herm ha ido a ver que le pasaba

¿Y tu?-pregunto Ginny alcanzándose un bollo de pan

Te estaba esperando

La chica se atraganto y tosio

¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry cogiendo su vaso de agua y dándoselo a la chica-Bebe,anda...

La niña bebio

Gracias-termino mirándole dulcemente con sus ojos azules...-Bueno ¿Y que le pasaba a mi hermano?

Parece que no le hizo mucha gracia que Hermione le vaya a dar clases partculares a Malfoy

¿Que Hermione que?-dijo gritando

Ssshhh-dijo Harry-Eso parece. Se lo acaba de decir Mcgonagall, el imbecil este debe de ser tan tonto como parece

Bueno...entonces ya entiendo lo que ha pasado-dijo comprendiendo de repente

¿Con que?

Mi hermano

No empieces-termino Harry. Ginny sonrio

Esta bien-asintio la chica sonriendo- Bueno¿has hablado ya con Cho?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

RON!- llamo Hermione cuando vio una melena pelirroja junto al lago. Aun le quedaba un trozo para llegar, por lo que acelero la carrera

El aire soplaba muy frio ya, y le qemaba la garganta al entrar en su cuerpo. El chico estaba tirando piedras al lago haciendolas rebotar...La cara de uraño no habia desaparecido. Al oir llegar a hermione no dejo lo que estaba haciendo...

¡Ron!-repito-¿Se puede saber que haces?

Tirar piedras al lago-respondio lanzándolas con mas fuerza

¿Pero que leches te pasa¿A que viene todo esto?

Ron no contesto

Ron, mirame-exigio la chica.

Ron tiro la ultima piedra y echo una mirada fria a su lado donde estaba parada Hermione. Metio las manos en los bolsillos y bajo la mirada

De verdad que no te entiendo-dijo mas calmada pero confusamente triste-Es que no se porque tienes que ponerte asi

Es...-comenzo el chico con dificultad. Levanto la vista hacia la chica pero la desvio pronto hacia el lago- No quiero verte con ese capullo... Es que la sola idea de verte con el me pone enfermo...-apreto los puños y la mandibula

Vamos-dijo Hermione dulcemente acercándose a el-¿Crees que acaso a mi me gusta la idea?-pregunto buscando la mirada del chico que seguia perdida en el lago. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del chico y le obligo a la la mirara- Solo voy a darle clases¿vale?-dijo suavizando mas el tono- No tengo que acostarme con el ni nada por el estilo-bromeo sonriendo

Ron bajo los ojos al suelo por un momento y los levanto a los ojos brillantes que tenia delante

¿Lo harias?-pregunto friamente

Hermione se quedo congelada,la sonrisa se le borro de repente, bajo las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo la fria mirada de Ron. Su cuerpo ardio de ira y se tenso por un momento. Fue casi un acto involuntario. Su mano se planto en la cara del pelirrojo con todas la fuerza de la furia que sentia

Ron sintio como esa pequeña mano le cruzaba la cara con una fuerza que nunca habia sentido. Se quedo con la cabeza hacia un lado sin atreverse a levantar la vista por saber lo que se encontraria. Podia notar la mirada de Hermione perforándole la nuca. Se llevo una mano a la cara dolorida y examino los daños. Movio la mandibula para recolocarla y escupio algo de sangre. Se armo de valor y levanto la vista. Permanecio un momento mirando la cara sin expresión y desencajada de la chica. Hermione levanto la mano de nuevo, esta vez del reves, pero Ron reacciono y la cogio por la muñeca y sin pensar se avalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo

Hermione permanecio rigida sin comprender nada

No lo entiendes-dijo Ron cerca de su oido-No quiero compartirte con nadie... No puedo compartirte con nadie-se hundio mas junto al rostro de Hermione-Te quiero demasiado

Hermione suspiro inpidiendo que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos cayeran. Poco a poco levanto una mano y acaricio el pelo del chico, y con la otra le rodeo la espalda y le abrazo

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola Harry!

Hola Cho-respondio Harry sin pensar

La cara de Ginny le dijo todo. Se volteo y se apresuro por el Hall a alcanzarla.

¡EI¡Cho¡Espera!-dijo cuando casi estaba junto a ella al pie de las escaleras

¿Si?-pregunto la chica volteándose

E...er..esto...

¿Si?-repitio

Bueno…¡Hola!

Hola-repitio la chica extrañada

Bueno...eso ya lo habia dicho-dijo para si mismo entre dientes- Bueno, si, veras...esto...Queria pedirte algo

¡Oh¿De que se trata?-pregunto la morena de repente mostrando mas interes

Pues según creo los de Ravenclaw habeis pedido el campo de Quiddich para este fin de semana¿no?

Asi es

Bueno, veras, nosotros jugamos contra Slytherin dentro de dos fines de semana, y el proximo ya esta reservado para ellos

Entiendo...¿Quieres que os dejemos el campo?

Exacto

Bueno pero eso no depende de mi...ya sabes que Davis es el capitan

Si, pero habia pensado que quizas tu pudieras ayudarme a convencerle-dijo poniendo de repente una encantadora sonrisa con la que consiguió sorprenderse a si mismo

Mmm-dijo la chica pensativa-Vere que puedo hacer-termino devolviéndole la sonrisa a Harry

Al chico se el seco la boca, probablemente porque la habia abierto mas de la cuenta y se le habia caido toda la saliba al suelo de repente

Gracias-alcanzo a decir recuperándose

De nada. Después de todo no creo que Davis quiera ver a Slytherin ganando la copa este año... Claro que tendras que prometerme algo-añadio con una media sonrisa

¿Que?-pregunto Harry ansioso

Que ganareis el sabado

¡Hecho!-sonrio de nuevo Harry (clin!), aunque algo decepcionado

Entonces tendréis el campo-ella le devolvió de nuevo una amplia sonrisa y le guiño un ojo casi jueguetona e imperceptiblemente.

Se volteo y siguió escaleras arriba dejando a Harry clavado en el sitio. Cuando alcanzo a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo se volteo y encontro a una sonriente Ginny al fondo del Hall. El levanto los pulgares y ella amplio mas la sonrisa y dio pequeños saltitos mientras se acercaba a el.

Eres un maquina-dijo mientras chocaba su mano derecha con la del chico

Lo se-dijo jueguetonamente levantándose los cuellos de la camisa

Bajo la mirada a Ginny y los dos se rieron suavemente

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entraron Ron y Hermione despacio, como en otro mundo. A ambos se les veia muy pensativos

¡Ron!-exclamo Harry al voltearse y ver quien habia entrado-¿Se te paso el pronto?

Ron dibujo con esfuerzo una calida sonrisa en la cara y asintió

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El dia paso sin sobresaltos y el viernes llego casi por sorpresa. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes para, por orden de Harry, poder tener el fin de semana disponible por si conseguían el campo. Ron y Hermione apenas habian podido estar solos de nuevo, aunque tampoco se les veia ensiosos por ello. La discusion del otro dia les habia dejado en una especie de trance ,no sabian muy bien que querian.

Para Hermione el hecho de que Ron le hubiera dicho que la queria directamente le hacia estar un poco confusa... Sabia que ella tambien le queria pero aun no sabia si perdonarle el comentario habia hecho sobre Malfoy

Ron por su parte, tenia muy claro que queria a Hermione mas que a nada en el mundo, pero no sabia si podria soportar verla pasar tres tardes a la semana sola con ese capuyo enfermizo. Levanto la mirada y la vio escribiendo sin parar en su pergamino sobre la Pocion de la Verdad. Nunca cambiaria. Se la veia hasta feliz haciendo los deberes… aunque su cara no fuese muy feliz en ese momento pues estaba fruncida de concentración. De pronto penso que debia arreglar las cosas, no podian estar enfadados, no ahora que ya la tenia... Ahora debian aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, no debian dejarlo irse por una tontería...De pronto sonrio, podria llevar al menos 10 minutos mirándola y ella aun no habia parado la pluma ni un solo momento.

Sin embargo,en ese instante y como si estuviese leyendo su pensamiento, se detuvo, y se quedo parada un momento. Después levanto la cabeza y se encontro con Ron sonriendo.

¿Que pasa?-dijo en voz baja y algo confundida

Nada-dijo Ron riéndose un poco mas

¡Oye!-dijo la chica sonriendo tambien-¿Pero que pasa?-repitio empujándole en el hombro

¡Ei!-dijo Harry de repente

Los dos chicos dejaron las tonterías de repente. Se habian olvidado de que Harry estaba al lado.

Ahí esta Chho-dijo el niño para sorpresa de sus amigos que esperaban un interrogatorio-Voy a ver si consiguió el cmapo

Claro-respondio Ron

¡Suerte!-dijo Hermione

Harry se levanto y se dirigio a mostrador de la biblioteca donde estaba la chica.Ron y Hermione se qedaron solos algo firmes. Se miraron y sonrieron sonrojandose por el mal trago

Pobre Harry…-dijo Ron

¿Pero de que te reias?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo

De ti

¿Tan graciosa soy?-dijo cruzando los brazos fingiendo estar enfada

Pues claro-contesto el pelirrojo dandole un golpecito en la nariz. Apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y se acerco un poco mas a la chica-Oye

¿Que?-pregunto la chica acercándose tambien un poco mas a la cara del chico

¿Cuando vamos a hacer otra escapda?-propuso sonriendo encantadoramente

¿Que te hace pensar que quiero hacer otra?-pregunto ella muy seria

Que...¿eres muy graciosa?-contesto algo confundido, arrugando la nariz

Hermione permanecio un momento seria. Luego se acerco un poco mas le dio ligeramente con un dedo en la pecosa nariz del chico

"Meeec"respuesta incorrecta- ((n/F:PARIDA!))Ron se rio-Que solo quiero estar contigo-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa- No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de eso nunca¿de acuerdo?-Ron asintió-Asi me gusta...porque si no, si que habra que acabar con las escapadas-termino la chica en tono severo dandole un beso en los labios

De pronto se aparto

Sera mejor que hagamos como si estudiaramos o algo. Harry esta a apenas 20 metros

Tienes razon-asintio Ron y amobos se desplomaron en sus asientos y volvieron a sus deberes

…

Hola-dijo Harry al llegar al mostrador

¡Hola!-respondio Cho gratamente sorprendida

¿Que tal?-pregunto Harry

Bastante bien. ¿Y tu?

Bien tambien

Me alegro-dijo la chica bajando la vista hacia su libreta

¿Srta chang?-la Sra Pince habia llegado

¿Si?-dijo la chica levantando la vista a la bibliotecaria

Aquí tiene el libro que pidio-dijo esta tendiéndole un grueso volumen rojo con letras plateadas

Muchas gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo educadamente y volviéndose a Harry- Snape...-dijo intentando levantar el pesado tomo

Ya-asintio el moreno

Bueno pues...-dijo recogiendo sus cosas del mostrados y cargándolas entre sus brazos-Que todo vaya bien-termino girándose

Igualmente-dijo Harry

¡Uy!-exclamo Cho de repente, giro sobre sus talones y encaro a Harry de nuevo-¡Que cabeza!-dijo soniendo- Ya se me olvidaba... teneis el campo disponible este fin de semana-termino ampliando mas la sonrisa

¿De veras?-la cara de Harry se ilumino-¿Como lo hiciste?

Digamos que Davis no opuso mucha resistencia…creo que el trato no le desagrado

Me alegro

Si, bueno...-dijo sonriendo amablemente- ¡Suerte contra Slytherin! -termino y se marcho

Sr potter¿desea algo?-dijo la Sra Pince. Harry aun estaba mirando a Cho irse, deleitandose con cada movimiento de los pliegues de su falda

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrio la cortina y miro hacia los terrenos a traves de la cristalera de la ventana. La casita de Hagrid se dibujaba como de un cuento con la chimenea escupiendo humo lentamente, humo que se deshacia con la lluvia. "Lluvia". Sonrio. "Pronto volveran" penso. A lo lejos podia ver el campo de Quiddich y unas peqeñas motas sobrevolándolo. Aun no habian parado. Se detuvo un momento mirándolos, intentando adivinar cual de ellos seria Ron "Aquel..junto a los aros" penso. Se quedo mirando

Hermione, cariño¿quieres dejar la ventanita y venir a que te pruebe este color?

Parvati estaba sentada en el sofa de la Sala Comun con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, con una revista en el regazo y montañas de lapiz de labios, coloretes, sombras, perfiladores, lineantes... rodeándola. En ese instante sujetaba una barra color fucsia en una mano, y la otra la mantenia elevada, con manchas de distintos colores en el lomo.

¿Pretendes que me pruebe eso?-dijo Hermione con cara de asco, y girándose e nuevo a la ventana

Si, tienes razon-escucho decir a Parvati con desgana-Es horroroso-pero Hermione no la escuchaba, seguia concentrada en el campo de Quiddich

Las motitas no se habian detenido. De todas formas, la lluvia aun no era muy pesada. Pronto aumentaria. Suspiro y dejo caer la cortina de nuevo sobre la ventana. Se giro y se dirigio a la mesa junto a la que estaba, poblada de todos sus pergaminos, plumas y libros.Se sento,alcanzo una puma, la humedecio y se puso a escribir

¿Nunca te cansas o que?-dijo Parvati con un estuche de sombras en la mano y la mirada fija en la revista

¿Tu tampoco?

Esto al menos tiene utilidad-dijo alcanzando su varita y haciendo aparecer un espejo de mano

Hermione la miro y chasqueo la lengua incrédula

En ese momento el retrato se abrio, y entro Lavender empapada

Ni se te ocurra acercarte-advirtio Parvati sin levantar la vista del espejo en donde se veia asi misma reflejada, extendiéndose la sombra por el parpado

Cada dia eres mas simpatica, cielo-dijo con evidente desagrado la recien llegada

¿Que ha pasado?-dijo Hermione-¿Te has caido al lago?

¡Por dios!-exclamo Lavender acercándose a Parvati-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

Hermione se quedo con la palabra en la boca

Lo encargue a "Super Bruja"-contesto Parvati. Cerro el espejo de golpe y se volvio a su amiga con mirada amenazadora- ¡Ni te acerques¡Y cambiate de ropa, anda! Das pena...-echo una mirada evaluadora-Veras el pelo...

Lavender la correspondio con una desanimada sonrisa y se volvio a Hermione

¿Que decias, Herm?

Que como te has puesto asi-repitio Hermione escribiendo

He estado paseando...-comenzo quitándose la bufanda y desplomándose en el sillon mas cercano

¿Paseando?-repitio Parvati probándose un perfilador rojo

Si-respondio Lavender radiante

¿Cómo se llama?-volvio a preguntar su amiga

¿Quien?-intento hacerse la sorprendida Lavender

¿Quien?-repitio en tono escéptico Parvati,por fin mirándola-Mi abuela,no te jode…Cariño, nosotras no paseamos solas...¿Como se llama?

Mike

Mike ¿que?-pregunto Hermione

Froster

¿El Ravenclaw?-pregunto sorprendida Parvati

El mismo-sonrio Lavender que no cabia en si misma

¡Que guarra!-grito Parvati tirandole el cojin mas cercano

¿Quien es Mike Froster?-pregunto timidamente Hermione

¡Ay Hermi!...Cuando aprenderas...Tienes que dejar de pensar que Harry y Ron son los unicos chicos del colegio...-dijo Parvati-Gracias a dios, Hogwarts tiene otros monumentos a disposición... Hay que ampliar horizontes

Vale, si¿Pero quien es?-volvio a preguntar Herm

¡Por dios! Explicale tu anda-dijo Parvati desesperada

De sexto...moreno, ojos azules... ¡la bufanda le sienta de miedo!-solto un gritito al final de la frase al cual le acompaño Parvati

Hermione sacudio la cabeza y volvio a su pergamino

¿Bueno pero como fue?-pregunto extasiada Parvati

A ver...-comenzo Lavender-Yo estaba en la biblioteca, algo bueno tendría que tener ese sitio¿no?-sonrio y Parvati le devolvió la sonrisa

Si¿Pero que hacias alli?-se extrano su amiga

El jueves me quede alli el anillo-alzo la mano en la que lucia un precioso anillo plateado-Bueno pues le pregunte a la Sra Pince y no lo habia visto asique fui a la mesa donde habia estado sentada y… ¿A que no adivinas quien estaba sentado alli?-pregunto con total emocion

¿Mike?

Siiiiiiiiiiiii-ambas repitieron el gritito.Hermione alzo los ojos al cielo-Bueno pues me saludo muy simpatico...¡Se sabia mi nombre!-añadio encantada

Que mono...-la acompaño Parvati

Bueno y le pregunte si habia visto un anillo plateado y me dijo que no. Entonces le dije que no importaba, que se me debia de ahber olvidado en otro sitio, y cuando me iba me dijo que me esperara, que lo mismo se habia caido debajo de la mesa y cuando me volvi el ya estaba en el suelo buscándolo

¡Ay!...¡Pero que ideal!

Lo se. A mi me dio apuro y me eche al suelo con el. Bueno pues estuvimos buscando un poco y en seguida lo encontro. Me voltee hacia el de golpe y cai muy cerca de su cara. Nos quedamos mirándonos solo separados por el anillo que lo estaba sosteniendo entre sus dedos…-se paro para saborear la cara de impresión que estaba poniendo Parvati-…yo sonrei y levante mi mano y el sonrio tambien y me puso el anillo en el dedo. ¿Te imaginas la situación¡Aun estabamos debajo de la mesa y a cuatro patas!

¡Jo! Que suerte tienen algunas...

¡Lo se tia¡Es tan mono!-dijo emocionada-Bueno el caso es que nos quedmos un poco paralizados y entonces me pregunto si me apetecia dar un paseo..Asi que salimos fuera y...

¿Y?

¡Nada! Paseamos...hablamos…se puso a llover…corrimos…nos guarecimos debajo del arbol que hay junto al lago,aunq seguiamos mojándonos casi igual… y...

¿Y?-la apuro Parvati casi gritando

Pues eso, que nos liamos...

¡Ja!-Parvati rio como loca

Ay tia pero es tan lindo...los dos empapaditos...parecia de película. Puso su capa por encima para que no nos mojasemos…Es tan...dulce...

¿Y que pasa con Seamus?-pregunto de repente Hermione

Hay que ver, Hermione...siempre rompiendo el encanto-se quejo Parvati

¿Como que que pasa con Seamus?-pregunto bruscamente Lavender sin dejar apenas terminar a su amiga-¿A que viene eso?

No se...-continuo Hermione-¿A que el otro dia os estabais metiendo mano en el pasillo?

A ver preciosa-dijo en un tono bastante brusco-Yo no tengo nada con ese, y tampoco voy a pasarme toda mi vida esperando a que el niño se decida... Ya tuve bastante la noche del bailecito de Navidad...Ademas-añadio volviendo a sonreir a Parvati-¿A quien le importa Finnigan teniendo a un niño asi?-repitieron el gritito acostumbrado

Hermione alzo los ojos al cielo de nuevo y volvio a sus deberes mientras las dos niñas se reian como locas

Bueno, y ¿habeis vuelto a quedar?-pregunto Parvati

Ahora nos veremos en la comida

¡La comida!-dijo de pronto Parvati-¡Casi me habia olvidado del hambre que tengo¿Que hora es?

Las doce-contesto Hermione

¡Pues vamso ya!-dijo Parvati levantándose y recogiendo las cosas

Bueno pero espera que me cambie-dijo Lavender

Vale, pero sube esto y lo dejas encima de la cama-añadio Parvati dandole todas las cosas recogidas en un enorme estuche con un golpe de varita-¡Y no toques nada!

Esta bien-asintio Lavender sonriendo. Nada podia apartarla de su felicidad

¡Herm!-la llamo Parvati deteniendo a Lavender un momento

Dime...-cotesto la niña cansada

¿No felicitas a la niña por su marivillosa adquisición¡Hija¡Parece que no te alegres!-la regaño

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir

Felicidades Lavender-dijo con una sincera sonrisa-Seguro que es un bombon

Gracias-contesto Lavender

¡Lo es!-sentencio Parvati emocionada- Ahora te digo quien es...-se volvio a su amiga-¡Vamos¡Date prisa¿No querras que se te hinche la nariz por el constipado?

Tienes razon-dijo Lavender alarmada y se precipito escaleras arriba totalmente cargada de pinturas

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es ese-dijo Parvati señalando la mesa de Ravenclaw-El que esta junto a la chica pelirroja…¡Por cierto¿Quien es esa Lav?-pregunto girándose a su otro lado

No lo se-gruño Lavender entre dientes

¡Vaya!-exclamo Hemrione-¡Esta tremendo! Enhorabuena chica

Gracias-las dos amigas se rieron

Bueno¿y tu que?-pregunto Parvati a Hemrione

¿Que de que?

¿Pues que va a ser¡Los amores!Venga,di-bajo el tono para que pareciese mas confidencial aunque sus ojos brillaban-¿Quien te gusta?

Nadie

¡Ja!-grito Lavender-¿Y el pelirrojo?

¿Que pelirrojo?-fingio Hermione sirviéndose pastel de carne, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Las niñas se rieron

Pero mira que es mona, Lav-comento Parvati en tono maternal-Esta coladita

No seais tontas-se quejo Hermione

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entro el equipo Gryffindor al completo: empapados, despeinados y llenos de barro. Los acompañaban Seamus y Dean,que tambien iban bastante empapados

Las risas de las compañeras de hermione se acentuaron

No te vayas a poner nerviosa Hermi-bromeo Parvati

Ei eso tu tranquila-añadio Lavender tambien entre risas

¿Estais tontas o que?-dijo Hemrione empezando a enfadarse-¿Por que iba a tener que estar nerviosa?

Ah, no se-dijo Lavender haciendose la tonta

Pero si no lo estas… ¿Por que estas temblando?-dijo Parvati comenzando a hacerle cosquillas y zarandeándola

Por fin Hermione se unio a las risas

¿Que pasa aqui?-dijo Ron al llegar sentándose enfrente de las tres chicas

Hermione que se nos a puesto nerviosa-bromeo Lavender

Hermione sacudio la cabeza y sonrio ante la incomprensión de Ron

Nada-dijo la chica aun riéndose-, estas que son unas graciosillas-se paro y penso-Casi tanto como yo-termino mirando a Ron de forma indefinida

Ja, ja-dijo el forzadamente aunque sonriendo

¿Que tal el entrenamiento?-pregunto la castaña

En ese momento los demas niños Gryffindor de 5º ya se les habian unido y se habian sentado a ambos lados de Ron

Fenomenal-dijo Harry emocionado-El niño esta hecho un fenómeno-dijo dándole una palmadita bastante fuerte en la espalda

Gracias, Harry-dijo Ron tosiendo pues se habia atragantado con la comida

Bueno ¿Y no pensais cambiaros?-dijo Hermione con cara de asco al comprobar que los chicos tenan barro por das partes, incliyendo el pelo, pestañas y cejas

¿Cambiarnos?-repitio Harry sorprendido-¿Como que cambiarnos? Solo hemos parado para comer

Ron bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo. Hermione le miro con aire de reproche

¿Ah, si?-le dijo a Harry, sin apartar los ojos de Ron que seguia evitando su mirada-Y hasta que hora pensais seguir entrenado, porque contando con que os habeis levantado a las 7 para salir a entrenar, y que esta diluviando ahí fuera¿no crees que es un poco excesivo, cielo?-dijo apretando las mandibulas

¡Nunca es excesivo!-esclamo Harry sin hacer ningun caso a hermione-Hay que aprevechar todo lo que se pueda…Creo que continuaresmo hasta...-penso un momento levantando la cuchara-¡Si! Hasta que no haya luz

Eso es...interesante-gruño la chica aun perforando a Ron con la mirada, que se atrevio a mirarla por un momento para esbozar una sonrisad e culpabilidad y menear la cabeza como si no supiera de que hablaba Harry

Bueno ¿Y que tal te ha ido la mañana cariño?-pregunto Dean a Parvati

¡Fenomenal!-esclamo ella radiante-¿Ves a aquel de alli, el moreno de ojos azules?-dijo señalando la mesa de Ravenclaw detrás de Dean-pues...¡Ay!-en ese momento recibio una patada muy fuerte por debajo de la mesa

¿Que pasa con ese tio?-pregunto Dean vuelto hacia donde la chica señalaba

Parvati se agacho y se palpo la pierna por deajo de la mesa, a penas podia respirar del dolor

Pues nada-dijo con esfuerzo-que es muy guapo ¿verdad?-miro a Lavender que lucia una radiante sonrisa falsa

¿A que viene eso?-dijo el chico volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo

¡No se! Es que acabo de verlo y me llamo la atención-mintio Parvati

Da gusto hablar contigo-se quejo Dean con desagrado

¡Lo se!-exclamo Parvati sonriendo emocionada y llevándose el tenedor lleno de ensalada a la boca con un movimiento rapido

Bueno Lavender¿Y tu que tal?-pregunto Seamus

Muy bien-respondio la chica un poco incomoda-¿Y vosotros?-pregunto rapidamente-¿Se puede saber por que vais a los entrenamientos si no sois del equipo?

Harry nos necesita-dijo con orgullo-Somos sus consejeros

¡No mientas!-exclamo Dean-¡Si no nos deja meter baza!

Las chicas se rieron

¡Bah! No seas aguafiestas tio...¿que haria Harry sin nosotros alli animando?-Dean chasqueo la lengua-Ademas-continuo Seamus emocionado-, el año que viene estaremos en el equipo

¿Y tu que sabes?-volvio a interrumpir su amigo-Si a mi ni siquiera me gusta el Quiddich

¡Pero vaya dia llevas hoy!-se quejo Seamus-Patil, animale un poco¿quieres?-le dijo a la chica.-Ademas no miento, cuando se vayan los gemelos¿quien podria sustituirlos mejor que nosotros?

Dean meneo la cabeza dandose por vencido, no queria dejar mal a su amigo delante de las chicas

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaban las 7 de la tarde. Los chicos no habian ido a la cena. Ella estaba frente a la chimenea, como siempre, leyendo. Parvati y Lavender se habian subido al cuarto a cotillear y jugar con las pinturas de Parvati. Hermione no se habia sentido con fuerzas de acompañarlas, después de pasar un dia entero con ellas estaba agotada. Ademas después de la comida habia estado disfrutando de un mal humor visible, casi se come a Ginny cuando llego del campo y le dijo lo bien que estaba jugando su hermano.

En la Sala Comun habia pequeñons grupos repartidos por todos los rincones, aunque los mas revoltosos era el grupo que habia detrás de ella, de unos 10 niños y niñas de segundo que apenas le dejaban concentrarse en su libro.

En el momento en que iba a girarse hacia ellos para regañarles el retrato se abrio y entro el equipo al completo. La sala entera prorrumpio en aplausos emocinados de animos y esperanza ante el partido que se acercaba. Todos intentaron acercarse para dar animos a los miembros de su equipo. Hermione meneo la cabeza con desesperación y espero a que el tumulto se calmase. Cuando esto se produjo, sus compañeros de clase se acercaron a ella

¿Donde esta Parvati?-pregunto Dean

Hermione no respondio. Ron rodeo el sofa y se puso a su lado, por detrás de este. Apoyo los codos en el respaldo queedando casi a su altura. La chica solo chaqueo la lengua

¡Ei¿Como estas Herm?-dijo Harry muy animado desplomándose en un sillon-¡Slytherin esta muerto!-dijo entusiasmado-¡Uf! Estoy agotado...-se quejo finalmente

¡Mira que eres, tio¡Si es que te has vuelto loco!-dijo Seamus-Creo que el eqipo nunca habia entrenado tanto de seguido

Si-añadio Ron-Fred y George se estaran riendo de ti por esto durante mucho tiempo-todos se rieron

¿De verdad pensais eso?-pregunto Harry preocupado-Tampoco ha sido para tanto¿verdad? Wood era mucho peor¿verdad?-pregunto con la voz casi temblando

Los chicos volvieron a reirse

¿Donde estan las niñas?-pregunto Seamus

Hermione permanecio callada, fingiendo leer

¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?-le susurro Ron al oido

De pronto la castaña cerro el libro de golpe. Se puso en pie. Notaba como la vena de la sien le palpitaba hirviente. Todos se quedadon paralizados, completamente asustados mirándola

¡PUES MIRA, NO!-grito de repente, con eso consiguió que toda la Sala Comun se volviera a mirarla-No quiero ir a ningun lado contigo... Contando con que es sabado y que llevo doce horas esperando en esta mirda de castillo y que esta lloviendo a cubos, pues digamos que no me apetece..-Ron no sabia donde meterse, su cara estaba comenzando a sobrepasar el color de su pelo-…Y mira Seamus-dijo volteándose al chico-, no quiero que te siente mal ni nada, pero puede que si no fueras tan IMBECIL de ir perseguiendo a un equipo que no te hace ni puto caso, puede que tu querida Lavender no se hubiera pasado el dia comiéndose la boca con no se que bombon de Ravenclaw- la cara del chico cambio de repente, pero Hermione seguia como si nadie la mirara, o como si estuviese hablando en un tono completamente normal-…Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Dean, tu novia esta arriba, enredando con sus pinturitas nuevas, con las que lleva jugando todo el santo dia, y siento decirte que no la habia visto nunca tan feliz, NI SIQUIERA CUANDO OS DABAIS EL REVOLCON EN EL SOFA LA OTRA NOCHE-Dean intento escurrirse en el sofa, pretendiendo que nadie hubiese oido aquello,lo que era completamente imposibe. Hemrione se volvio a Harry que estaba casi temblando mientras esperaba su turno-...¡Hombre Harry! Sabes que te quiero mucho y tal pero, perdona que te diga: No...-relajo un poco el tono-No es que seas peor que Wood, para nada...¡ERES PEOR QUE SNAPE…DANDO CLASES PARTICULARES A NEVILLE… CON UN COLICO NEFRITICO!-esto ultimo lo grito mas que antes-¡12 Horas¿Cuando entrenaste eso con Wood¡Si que es para tanto¡¡Y si, es verdad que todos pensamos que estas loco¡¡BUENAS NOCHES!-y como un vendabal desaparecio por el hueco de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas. A los pocos segundos se oyo un portazo que hizo caer algo de pintura del techo, a lo que siguió el sonido de algo similar a un par de chicas rompiendo en aplausos y carcajadas

La sala comun quedo todalmente paraizada, todos en sielencio, petrificados, aun digiriendo la actuación de su prefecta, y temiendo que en cualquier momento Mconnagall entrara por la puerta para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna fiesta ni el mismisimo diablo entre ellos. Tras unos minutos de conmocion, en el fondo de la sala, los gemelos Weasley estallaron en carcajadas, señalando de vez en cuando a los chicos de 5º, que para nada se rian

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El timbre de la ultima clase del lunes por la tarde sono. Hermione recogio sus apuntes de Aritmancia y los guardo en su mochila, colgándosela al hombro automáticamente. Era una pena no conocer a casi nadie en esa clase, pero es que apenas habia alguien. Al menos eso le permitia concentrarse en sus pensamientos, a veces se agradecia un minuto de paz mental para pensar en todo lo que hervia en su mente.

Sin saber porque, su mente vovio al mundo real. Bueno, si sabia porque... Tenia apenas media hora para cruzar el castillo de punta a punta y plantarse en la biblioteca para pasar un rato bastante desagradable...¿Por que siempre le tocarian a ella esas situaciones? Sin darse cuenta, una mueca de asco se dibujo en su cara.

Sin pensar, doblo una esquina saliendo del pasillo casi desierto que llevaba a clase de Aritmancia. Por esa parte del castillo no habia casi nadie y sus compañeros de clase la habian adelantado uno a uno. Se encamino por otro pasillo algo mas ancho y luminoso.

Algo le hizo levantar la cabeza. Se oian los pasos de alguien que corria. Se volteo hacia el sonido. Al poco tiempo se dibujo al fondo del pasillo la sombra de un chico que corria. Hermione sonrio y se acerco lentamente. La silueta se hacia mas clara a medida que se acercaba.

El joven llego sin aire y se limito a intentar recuperar el aliento y esbozar una sonrisilla que le costo muxisimo mientras se desplomaba apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Hermione le paso una mano por el pelo mientras el chico permanecia agachado

¡Vaya!-comento consultando su reloj- ¿Tres minutos desde la torre de Trelawney?-dijo la chica-¡Es todo un record!

Ron levanto la vista con una mirada escéptica

Menos cachondeito-alcanzo a decir mientras se incorporaba aun con esfuerzo

No¡en serio! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-bromeo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios- Al final van a servir de algo los entrenamientos intensivos de Harry

"Encima de cornudo apaleao"-dijo Ron sonriendo cuando se separaron. De pronto la cara de ambos cambio-Vale, no era el mejor momento para ese refran-dijo algo disgustado

Si...-asintio la chica pensativa

Bajo la vista a Hermione que tambien le miro. Para sorpresa de ambos, se echaron a reir y se volvieron a dar un beso.

Bueno, hoy es el gran dia¿no?-dijo Ron separándose de ella y colocándose a un lado mientras seguia abrazandola con un brazo

Eso me temo-dijo Hemrione con desgana apoyándose en el hombro del chico

Bueno… no podia dejar que fueras sola

No seas tonto¡claro que puedo ir sola! No me voy a perder ni nada¿eh?-dijo ella mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido

Vamos...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras alargaba el brazo y alcanzaba la mochila de la chica-¿Quien si no te iba a llevar la mochila?-sonrio mientras se la colgaba al hombro

Hermione tambien sonrio y le dio otro beso. Se pararon un momento para seguir con ese beso, pero pronto reanudaron el viaje

Los dos estaban muy contentos de haber hecho las paces (de nuevo) y de que a Hermione se le hubiera pasado la "furia", y de que Ron se las hubiera apañado para quitarle a todo el mundo la idea de la cabeza de que habia quedado con el Hermione el sabado y por eso se habia puesto asi... La excusa de que le habia prometido sentarse con ella a planificar el estudio del curso no habia convencido a los gemelos, ni a Parvati ni Lavender, pero el resto de Gryffindor parecia conforme.

Por otro lado, las dos chicas se habian cansado de preguntarle a Hermione que se traia con Weasley, ya que la explosion habia empezado con el, pero como Hermione respondia de malas maneras y no querian ser las proximas victimas de su "furia", habian desistido, aunque los murmullos cuando la chica entraba en la habitación eran inevitables.

Una tarde escondidos de Harry y el resto del colego parecia haber acabado con los celos de Ron y el enfado de Herm, y por ahora disfrutaban de una momentania y sabida efímera felicidad juntos.

Pero claro que Ron no la habria dejado ir sola a la primera clase con Malfoy, y menos ahora que habia entendido que a Hermione le hacia la misma gracia que a el la idea.

Cuando llegaron a las zonas mas pobladas del castillo, tuvieron que separarse aunque las miradas eran constantes. Si algo les gustaba de estar juntos era que no paraban de hablar nunca, ni de reirse, y que nunca se aburrian...Alguna ventaja tenia que tener haberse aguantado durante 5 años

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca Ron se lanzo a darle un beso pero pronto reacciono... En parte al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, y en parte al ser empujado por una Huflepuff de tercero. Se separo y esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa forzada, correspondida igualmente por su compañera. Se despidio con un timido "er...luego te veo" y se alejo

Hemrione, superado el trance, se rio de la situación. Volvio a la realidad. Cogio aire profundamente y entro en la biblioteca

¡GRANGER!-a Malfoy casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas

Profesora Granger para ti, Malfoy-contesto Hermione con desprecio dejando los libros sobre la mesa

¿Pero que?...no...¿QUE!-la voz salia completamente descontrolada de la garganta del Slytherin

¡Y baja el tono!-le regaño la chica entre dientes-Estamos en la biblioteca

Pero esto es imposible-continuo Malfoy-Esa vieja de Mconnagal esta loca si cree que voy a aprender algo de una Sangre Sucia...

Primera regla de esta clase, Malfoy: Nada de Sangres Sucias. De hecho, nada de insultos, ni a mi ni a mis amigos¿esta claro?

¿Encima con reglas?-casi grito el chico incrédulo-Veras cuando se entere mi padre de que me pusieron por profesora a una Sang...

Te lo advierto, Malfoy-dijo Hemrione apuntándole con el dedo. Se detuvo y continuo con una voz fria-Si...me gustaria saber que opina el Sr Lucius Malfoy de que su hijo sea tan estupido que no sea capaz de pasar este curso sin que una Sangre Sucia le ayude-termino y se quedo mirando al chico, saboreando la mueca de sorpresa que se habia dibujado en su cara-¿Algo que decir?-pregunto tomando asiento junto al chico

Malfoy no respondio. Continuo paralizado. Pestañeo intntando asimilar la situación-Asi me gusta…Segunda regla: me hablaras con respeto

¿Que te hace pensar que cumplire esas reglas?

Si quieres aprobar este curso, mas te vale. Ademas-añadio metiendo distraídamente la mano en su tunica y sacando ramipamente la varita que apunto rigidamente al entrecejo del chico, a menos de dos cm de su piel-, dudo que quieras volver a convertirte en huroncito¿o quiza si, Malfoy?

Tu no puedes convertirme en nada-de repnte su cara se torno mas palida de lo habitual, y su voz temblaba de miedo-No se dan transformaciones humanas hasta sexto al menos

Septimo-corrigio Hermione aun con voz fria-¿Pero crees que si fuera al nivel normal de 5º estaria dandote clases?-observo bastante convincentemente

Malfoy trago costosamente

Tercera regla: -continuo Hermione guardando la varita- Estudiaras. Estoy aqui para que apruebes y no me gusta perder el tiempo. Asi que mas te vale esforzarte. ¿Alguna pregunta inteligente?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Vaya mierda! No creo que pueda aguantar una clase mas con ese imbecil-se quejo Hermione al reunirse con Harry y Ron esa tarde en la Sala Comun.

Venga…seguro que no ha sido para tanto…-observo Harry

Si, Harry tiene razon-dijo amablemente Ron- Miralo por este lado¡¡puedes darle ordenesa ese imbecil!

¡Es cierto! Tiene que hacer lo que tu le digas-observo emocionado-Que estupido… Mira que tener que dar clases particulares-se rio el solo al imaginarse la situación- Ojala me hubieran puesto a mi de su profesor…

Hermione le miro y sonrio asombrada, pero pronto volvio a su cara de desagrado. La idea de tener que seguir todo el curso dando clases a Malfoy tres veces por semana se le hacia insoportable. Se habia olvidado totalmente incluso de lo guapo que se veia últimamente. En verdad no importaba para nada… con lo insoportable que era no se le podia sacar nada bueno.

Ron permanecia callado. No sabia que decir. Rn realidad solo le apetecia abrazar a Hermione para hacerla sentir mejor. No le gustaba verla con esa cara de tristeza. Acerco su mano casi imperceptiblemente a la de la chica y la acaricio. Herm levanto la vista y correspondio a la calida sonrisa del chico mordiendose un labio en señal de desesperación. Ron le guiño un ojo y Hermione sonrio por fin. Y asi permanecieron un rato embobados mientras Harry soñaba con todo el provecho que podria sacar a darle clases de Transformaciones a Malfoy

Bueno Hermione¿Sabes que?-dijo de repente Harry haciendo que sus amigos pegara un bote por el susto

¿Que!-dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y avergonzada

Tenemos un gran problema-dijo Harry muy serio

¿Ah ,si?-pregunto Hermione algo preocupada

Nos hemos dado cuenta de que el partido es en dos semanas y este imbecil-dijo señalando a ron-todavia no tiene escoba

Hermione se quedo paralizada

Bueno Harry, me habias asustado… No te preocupes, seguro qur ya se solucionara, en todo caso puede jugar con una del colegio¿no? Es guardian,tampoco va a tener que hacer un gran vuelo¿no?-dijo mirando a Ron en busca de apoyo quien asintio con la cabeza

¡Eso dice el!-dijo Harry incredulo-¡Pero no puede ser! Slytherin tiene 7 Nimbus 2001, nosotros necesitamos estar en buenas condiciones al menos para recortar la diferencia

Harry, hemos entrenado muchisimo-observo Ron-. Slytherin no podra hacer nada contra nosotros

Pero ellos tambien han entrenado mucho

Bueno, pero dime una sola vez que Malfoy halla cogido la Snitch antes que tu desde que esta en el equipo

Harry permanecio callado

Si, Harry-continnuo Hermione-Ron tiene razon. Ademas…sinceramente creo que te estas obsesionando con el equipò. No creo que estes siendo el mejor capitan cuando no dejas respirar a los demas jugadores y ni siquiera tu eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa-el tono de Hermione se habia elevado un poco,parecia una verdadera reprimenda

Vamos, Herm, dejale tranquilo-sugirio Ron entre dientes al ver la expresion de panico en la cara de Harry

¿No soy buen capitan?-pregunto harry totalmente destrozado. Aunque nadie le escucho

¿Pero a ti te parece normal como lo esta llevando, Ron? Ee esta obsesionando y eso no es bueno

Bueno pero eso demuestra que se lo toma en serio y se preocupa por el equipo

¡Por favor! Si cuando Wood era capitan estaban todos agobiados con el equipo, no se que pasara ahora. Ademas estamos en un curso difícil, Ron. Deberia tener algun hueco en la cebeza para algo mas

Tu siempre igual, Hermione. Tu si que deberias tener algun hueco en la cabeza para algo mas que los libros

No se habian dado cuenta pero se habian puesto de pie y estaban casi gritando. Harry los miraba muerto de miedo

Ron, no estamos hablando de mi, ni de ti. Si no de Harry que en mi opinión tiene un problema importante

Pues yo creo que no lo tiene. Puede que se este ilusionando demasiado, pero es un buen capitan, seguro que ganamos la copa este año

¡Si tu encima animale!-grito la chica desplomandose de nuevo en el asiento

¡Bueno¿Que pasa aquí?-Fred y George acercaron un par de sillas y se sentaron con ellos

Haced el amor y no la guerra niños-sugirio Fred

Ron se sento sosteniendo aun una mirada chispeante de furia con Herm, ignorando el comentario

Herm dice que no soy buen capitan-dijo Harry muy disgustado- Dice que estoy… obsesionado

Los gemelos se echaron a reir

¡Uy que va!-bromeo Fred-¿Tu¿Obsesionado?

Para nada…-continuo George

¿De verdad creis que me estoy pasando?-pregunto Harry asustado

Hombre no estas exactamente obsesionado…-dijo George

Es mas bien…¿como lo decribiste el otro dia Herm?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir y le hizo una mueca a Ron de "¿lo ves?" que a Ron solo le pico algo mas, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonreir al oir a los gemelos

Creo que era-comenzo Geroge pensativo-… peor que Snape

…dando clases particulares a Neville-continuo Fred

… con un colico nefrítico-terminaron los dos

Todos se rieron, incluso Harry, aunque un pòco avergonzado

Bueno pero el caso es que jugamos contra Slytherin en una semana y tu hermano no tiene escoba-termiono tajante Harry, volviendo a reafirmarse en su papel de capitan

Bueno si ese es el probelema, tu no te agobies Harry-dijo George

¿Como que no¿Os parece normal? Y antes de que lo digais, NO puede jugar con una de la escuela

Si… bueno nosotros ya habiamos pensado en ello-dijo Fred

¿Y?-apremio Harry

Creo que no vas a tener de que preocuparte-concluyo Fred

Los ojos de Harry, Herm y sobre todo los de Ron se clavaron atonitos en el par de gemelos

¿Que habeis hecho que?-pregunto Ron

Relajate hermanito…-dijo Fred

…queriamos dartela el dia del partido, pero si eso va a hacer que al capitan Garfio aquí presente le de un infarto…-continuo George

Ambos alzaron sus varitas y apuntaron al hueco que llevaba a sus dormitorios

"Accio Nimbus"-dijeron al unisono

Hermione intercambio una mirada nerviosa con Harry que iba a estallar de felicidad… Ron simplemente permanecio petrificado, a penas podia tragar o apartar los ojos del hueco por el que al instante llego un paquete con forma de ecoba, cruzando toda la Sala Comun, y captando a su paso la mirada de todos

Cuando la escoba callo sobre la mesa todas las miradas se fijaron en Ron, que permanecia mirando el paquete sin expresión alguna

Ron, no hemos echo todo esto para que mires el papel de embalaje-dijo Fred

¡Abrela!-continuo George-No va a explotar ni nada

Ron se mordio el labio y lentamente alargo los brazos y rasgo el papel…

Una brillante Nimbus 2000 estaba ante el.La acaricio en medio de un extasis confuso

¡Una Nimbus 2000!-exclamo Harry a punto de comerse a los gemelos a besos-¡GENIAL!-sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar la suya destrozada.

¡Pero como lo habeis hecho!-pregunto Hermione sin dejar de sonreir

Bueno… tuvimos un patrocinador principal-comento Fred mirando a Harry de soslayo con una amplia sonrisa

Si-continuo George-, pero en general todos hemos aportado algo

Incluso Ginny-añadio Fred- Por cierto¿no crees que deberiamos haberla esperado?

¡Bah! Da igual-contesto George-Bueno… ¿te gusta o que?

¡Si! Di algo¿no¡Que malos modales te hemos enseñado!-se quejo Fred

Ron seguia paralizado. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo asi de sus hermanos…¡Ademas una nimbus! Nunca se imagino poseer una escoba como esa. Se imagino montado sobre ella en un estadio lleno de gente…poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

Gracias-alcanzo a decir recuperandose a si mismo

De pronto volvio a sentir el calor de un cuerpo vivo y la emocion se apodero de el. No cabia en si mismo

Pero como…¿Qué?…¿Por que?

Nos dimos cuenta de que no tenias escoba y como nunca te regalamos nada, pues decidimos que ya era hora-dijo Fred

¿Mama y papa tambien han puesto para esto?

No queriamos involucrarlos, era un regalo de hermanos…-explico George

¡Incluso Percy puso dinero!-una mueca de sorpresa se dibujo en la cara de Ron

Al principio se quejo un poco, ya sabes, penso que el Quiddich solo te distraeria…

…si, pero extrañamente al final accedio

Sera que al final tiene algo de corazon…

Yo creo que fue la nostalgia de recordar los partidos y las victorias de Gryffindor-termino Fred

Ron no sabia que decir

No se que decir-dijo- Joder…muchas gracias, de verdad, sois los mejores

Nada de sentimentalismos hermanito-dijo Fred levantandose antes de que su hermano se lanzase con las muestras de afecto en publico

Tu solo encargate de parar el Quaffle¿esta bien?-termino George, dandole una palmada en la espalda

Ron asintio sonriendo. Los gemelos se marcharon dejando solo a los tres amigos. Ron miro a Harry que estaba hipnotizado por la escoba y sonrio. Luego se giro hacia Hermione que le miraba radiante. La chica estaba feliz por el simple hecho de verle a el feliz. Ron sonrio aun mas al verla. Penso que no podia ser mas feliz que en ese momento. Se tiro a darle un beso sin pensar pero a mitad de camino recordo que no era buena idea…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione caminaba rapido hacia la biblioteca. Apenas tenia cinco minutos para llegar a otra insoportable clase con el estupido de Malfoy… ¿Como se le habia pasado por la cabeza el que ese idiota tuviera algun encanto?

De pronto unas manos salidas de la nada la cogieron por la cintura obligandola a retroceder de espaldas hasta entrar en una clase vacia y casia oscuras. Una de las manos le tapo la boca mientras que el otro brazo la rodeaba con mas fuerza hasta dejarla completamente pegada a un cuerpo fuertemente agradable. Le encantaba ese olor.

Con un movimiento rapido el chico le quito la mano de la boca y la volteo de cara a el, pegandola contra asi aun mas.

Hermione subio la mirada…El brillo de esos ojos azules la hizo sonreir y olvidarse de todo lo que tenia en la cabeza. El chico le devolvio la sonrisa y comenzo un dulce beso que Hermione siguió presa de un descontrol total.

Poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar cada vez mas, mientras Hermione le revolvia el pelo con ansia, el le mordisqueaba el cuello, lo que la hacia estremecerse una y otra vez. Pronto la cargo hasta la pared mientras la chica le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, que se rendian ante las suaves caricias del chico. No dejaban de besarse ni acariciarse, parecia que quisieran devorarse y no dejar nada el uno del otro. Los corazones se desbocaban parecia que fueran a salirse de los cuerpos a los que pertenecian. No quedaba aire entre ellos, ni un espacio o centímetro de piel que no se hubiera recorrido.

De pronto algo golpeo a Hermione con toda su fuerza en la mente.

¡Mierda!-exclamo parando el ritmo del encuentro

¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron preocupado mientras la bajaba lentamente

Las clases

¿Que clases? Ya se han acabado todas-dijo mientras volvia a besar suavement el cuello de la chica

No las mias-se quejo en un suspiro.¿Como irse de alli en ese momento para una vez que tenia ocasión de estar a solas con Ron?

Por un momento se dejo llevar de nuevo y volvio a besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, pero de pronto volvio a detenerse muy a su pesar.

Tengo que irme, de verdad-le susurro al oido trabajosamente

No, venga…¡quedate!-le suplico Ron con una carita a la que a penas podia negarsele algo

En serio…mas me gustaria…Pero tengo que irme, de veras-dijo armandose de valor

Vamos, saltate esa mierda de clase y mañana le dices a Mcgonnagall que te encontrabas mal-sugiro contento

No puedo hacer eso, Ron

¿Por que no? Venga… no pasa nada porque dejes colgado a Malfoy un dia…De hecho… ¡se lo merece!-insistio sin soltarla

No, Ron…Si que pasa-replico intentando zafarse

¿Ah, si?-dijo el pelirrojo separandose por fin y en un tono esceptico que rompio todo el encanto

Tu no lo entiendes…-se quejo Hermione colocandose la blusa

Explicamelo-dijo Ron muy serio cruzando los brazos

Es mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejarlo asi como asi. Me he comprometido y tengo que hacerlo-termino mientras esquivaba a Ron y se dirigia a la puerta del aula

¿Que quieres decir¿Que no se lo que es tener una responsabilidad?

Hermione se detuvo al oirle

Sabes que no he querido decir eso-dijo sin volverse

¿Ah, no? Pero es lo que piensas¿verdad? Hermione, que no crea que mi vida dependa de estudiar cada minuto no quiere decir que no sea responsable

Hermione se volvio notando como su mal humor crecia por momentos

¿Que pasa, tienes ganas de discutir o que?-casi grito- Yo no he dicho nada de eso… Aunque la verdad es que tienes razon, eres un irresponsable o si no ya hubieras dejado que me fuera¡Porque llego tarde!

¿Y quien es acaso el responsable de esta relacion¿Quien se encarga de que todo funcione?-dijo continuando el tono de Hermione

No estaras insinuando que tu¿no?-continuo la chica incredula-Porque desde que estamos juntos de lo unico que te has encargado ha sido de enfadarte por todo, tener ataques de celos estupidos y jugar a Quiddich

¡Oye! Que yo no tengo la culpa de que Harry se haya vuelto loco

Pues muy bien que me apoyaste el otro dia cundo intente acerselo ver

No siempre eliges el momento mas oportuno para echar la bronca ¿sabes?

¡Yo no hecho la bronca¡Me preocupo por mis amigos!

¿Y yo no?

Mira, tengo que irme-dijo volviendose de nuevo a la puerta-Mejor que me vaya antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo de lo que se arrepienta

¡Si¡Claro! Corre, no hagas esperar a tu querido Malfoy

¡Ya estamos!-dijo ella volviendose de nuevo-¿Todavia no te ha quedado claro que lo de estas clases me gusta tanto como a ti?

Pues no lo parece-refunfuño el

¿Que pasa, estas celoso? Porque no creo que nunca te halla dado ningun motivo para que lo estes, sinceramente

Me lo estas dando ahora mismo

¡Dejate de tonterias! No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada cuando a penas eres capaz de controlar la baba en clase de Fleur

¿Pero que dices! Eso no es cierto

¿Ah, no?-dijo Hermione cada vez mas enfadada

No desvies el tema, no sea que llegues tarde a tu clase

¿Sabes que? No se para empece a salir contigo… Desde que estamos juntos lo unico que hacemos es discutir… Ademas si ni siquiera confias en mi¿de que sirve todo esto!

Tenias razon…no deberiamos haber empezado nunca.-Continuo el con una voz cargada de amargura- No se puede confiar en una persona que no es capaz de darle ni un minuto a una relacion que se hunde, que no hace nada para impedirlo y solo porque no quiere quedar mal con qienes no merecen nada. Hermione, tu no sabes querer a nadie que no sea a ti misma

¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? Vaya…pues a lo mejor tienes razon y me fuera mejor con Malfoy, según me ha tratado estos años, me aprecia mas que tu: por lo menos el no ha sido un falso

Esta claro que te convendria mucho mas ser la puta de un Malfoy a la esposa de un pobre Weasley

La chica permarecio un momento mirando la cara enrojecida del chico que tenia en frente,intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir.Los dos respiraban con dificultad,como si buscasen que el aire a su alrededor consiguiera apargar la furia que crecia dentro de ellos a cada palabra que pronunciaban

Ahora lo unico que quiero es darte un guantazo y no volver a verte nunca-dijo Hemrione finalmente con los ojos revosantes de furia, bajando por primera vez la voz a un tono aun mas desagradable por su frialdad y dureza

Hazlo-termino Ron friamente

Pero no lo hizo.Solo se quedo un momento alli, frente a el, con las voces aun en sus oidos y las palabras aun en su cabeza, sin ningun sentido…¿Como se les podia haber ido la situación de las manos de esa forma¿Por que se habrian dejado arrastrar hasta alli? Ahora no habia nada que hacer, solo sentia repulsión hacia esos ojos que hacia un momento eran los unicos capaces de alegrarle la vida.

Sin mas, se dio la vuelta y se marcho pegando un portazo. Se quedo parada junto a la puerta un momento. Temblo al oir algo similar a un terremoto estallar dentro del aula.

Ron se habia liado a golpes y patadas contra las sillas y mesas. La niña de su vida acababa de salir por la puerta y no tenia la fuerza, ni el valor, ni las ganas suficientes para dar ni un solo paso y correr tras ella.

Hermione se armo de coraje y camino firmemente hacia la biblioteca mientras Ron se desplomaba en un rincón de la oscura aula con la cabeza entre las manos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca respiro profundamente, no tenia tiempo para dolerse por lo ocurrido. Recorrio la estancia rigida como un palo, incapaz de sentir una sola emocion porque el mas pequeño atisbo de la misma sabia que la derrumbaria. Al llegar al fondo, donde daba sus clases, se encontro con Malfoy, con los pies sobre la mesa ,los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida a traves de la ventana.

Hermione tosio para hacerse notar.

¡Hombre, Granger¡Que sorpresa¿La nueva norma es hacerme esperar? No tengo tiempo para malgastarlo por tu culpa

Callate-dijo friamente, levantando una mano para q se detuviera-No estoy para tonterias

Malfoy se callo, asombrado por la cara y la reaccion de la chica. Hermione rodeo la mesa para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo un papel callo de un de sus libros. Se agacho a recogerlo de mala gana y cuando lo vio qedo paralizada.

De pronto todo temblo, se volvio borroso, un helado escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo. Sintio sus ojos aun mas pesados al notar como se hinundaban. Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar sin control, desplomando la cabeza entre sus brazos

Malfoy llevo la mirada al cielo "Lo que me faltaba" penso "Encima la Sangre Sucia se pone a llorar…¿Que mierda de papel es ese?" Se acerco para cogerlo de entre los dedos de Hermione y leyo por encima

hola

¿Que estas haciendo, Ron?

Hablar contigo

Vale, no hacia esto desde que estaba en el colegio muggle...¿estas bien?

¿Los muggles tambien hacen esto?...A mi padre le encantara saberlo...

Bueno la verdad es que el tintero,la pluma y el pergamino no los usan mucho...

¿WEASLEY!-dejo escapar Malfoy sin pensar. Pero solo consiguió que Hermione llorara mas…-Perdon…-se apresuro a decir-¿Te gusta Weasley?-pregunto incredulo- ¿Estas con el?- Hermione siguió llorando -¿Estas asi… por el?-echo una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verle y llevo poco a poco una mano a la espalda de la chica y la acaricio tormpemente-Venga…-dijo lo mas dulcemente que pudo fingir-La verdad es que…aunque me cueste reconocerlo…tu estas bastante bien,y desde luego mejor que el pobreton-por mucho que lo intnetara no podia disimular que no tenia ninguna gana ni de hablar con Herm, ni de consolarla, ni mucho menos de decirle ningun piropo.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione fue dejando la mesa para abrazarse al rubio y seguir llorando desconsoladamente

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry no podia concentrarse en su trabajo de pociones. Si tan solo Snape pudiera dejar ese acoso y derribo contra el, quiza pudiera sacar un poco de tiempo para atender y aprender algo en su clase. Ese trabajo sobre el Suero de la Verdad le estaba matando, y no encontraba por ningun lado los efectos secundarios.

Y encima estaba la sonrisa de Cho, de la que no se libraba por mucho que lo intentara. A penas habia leido un par de lineas y ya estaba perdido en el rostro de la chica. Cada momento se sorprendia a si mismo reviviendo cada palabra que habia cruzado con ella, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios y la mirada perdida en ningun punto concreto. Cuando se daba cuenta de su situación borraba rapidamente la sonrisa de sus labios y miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie le hubiera visto.Afortnadamente, esa tarde no habia mucha gente en la biblioteca.

Sacudio la cabeza,se levanto de su silla y se dirigio hacia las estanterías atestadas de libros. Paso de un modulo a otro sin encontrar nada que pudiera sevirle. Al llegar casi al ultimo observo un hajado libro dorado que parecia servirle. Lo desencajo con cuidado y al volver la vista al hueco vio algo que le llamo la atención

Al otro lado del estante estaba la inconfundible cabeza casi blanca de Malfoy, y para su sorpresa estaba abrazando a una chica. No consiguió ver quien era ella pues su cara qedaba tras la de Malfoy, aunque para desgracia de ella el rubio no parecia muy agradado por la escena. No hacia nada por abrazarla, tan solo permanecia quieto para no molestarla y de vez en cuando miraba la hora, alzando su mano tras la espalda de la chica.

Harry se aseguro de que la chica no fuese Cho. No podia serlo pues era castaña y de pelo ondulado, nada que ver con la incofundible melena morena de Chang. Mas aliviado contemplo un rato mas y conteniendo la risa se alejo.

Harry penso un rato mientras volvia a su asiento. Habia que reconocer que Malfoy tenia algo con las chicas. No sabia que era lo que les daba ese estupido pero el caso es que las volvia locas. Segun se rumoreaba por los pasillos, habia conseguido meterse en la cama de al menos 5 chicas desde que volvieron de verano, y de eso no hacia ni dos meses. Por un momento Harry envidio esa facilidad de Malfoy para conquistar. Si tan solo el se atreviese a decirle un par de frases coherentes a Cho, quizas todo fuera mucho mas facil; lo mismo de esa forma se libraba de esa absurda obsesion que tenia por la chica.

Decidio la cosa mas sensata: recoger sus cosas y volver a la Sala Comun, después de la escenita si que no conseguiria concentrarse nunca en el "Verita Serum"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al entrar por el hueco del retrato se encontro con uan Sala Comun bastante animada. Busco con la mirada a Ron pero no lo encontro. Era extraño, se habia pasado por el comedor para cenar algo pero tampoco le habia visto alli. Solo estaban Seamus y Dean y los habia dejado abajo con los gemelos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los hermanos Creevey vinieron a asediarlo con preguntas de que tal llevaba el curso y lo de ser capitan del equipo

No creo que haya nadie mejor para el puesto-habia dicho Colin

No señor-ratifico su hermano

Harry examino mas detenidamente la sala en busca de algun ahuxilio, pero no habia nadie que pudiera solucionarle la papeleta. De pronoto, su mirada se fijo en un rincón oscuro. Sobre un sofa estaba Ron con la mirada perdida en la nada. Rntrecerro un poco los ojos para verle mejor, pues la sombra del lugar a penas dejaba una vision clara del chico. Pronoto se deshizo de los hermanos y fue hacia donde estaba su amigo. A medida que se acercaba, se preocupaba mas. Nunca habia visto a Ron tan serio. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados las mandibulas apretadas y la mirada completamente perdida. Se veia verdaderamente mal

¡Hey, Ron!-dijo al llegar acercandose una silla a donde estaba su amigo-¿Estas bien?-pregunto dandole una palmada en la pierna

Ron levanto una mirada perdida y asintio con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que preocupo mas a Harry, quien se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su amigo estaban totalmente hundidos. El moreno se mordio un labio y desvio el tema para animar a su amigo

No te vas a creer lo que vi hoy-dijo intentando hacer su relato lo mas interesante del mundo para captar la atención de Ron- Estaba en la biblioteca y vi a Malfoy abrazando a una chica-de pronto penso "Vaya con la parida Harry¿esa es tu gran historia?"-Hay que ver como se lo monta este tio¿eh?-añadio con una risita de complicidad

Ron no le sigio, se limito a decir un "Interesante" y volver a clavar la vista en el vacio sin la menor expresión

Harry se puso algo nervioso, era una de las situaciones mas incomodas en las que habia estado últimamente. Se sentia por completo impotente. Intento afinar su mente buscando algo para animar a su amigo pero no encontro nada. Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, llego una sonrisa amiga

¿Que pasa chicos?-dijo Ginny acercandose tambien otra silla para ella-Uy… Hermanito, te ves mal de veras¿eh?

Gracias, Ginny-dijo Ron aun sin ninguna expresión

La chica miro interrogante a Harry que solo se encongio de hombros.

Vaya dia de perros que hace hoy¿verdad?-comento Ginny

Cierto, mal dia para jugar a Quiddich-añadio Harry

Para que pensar en otra cosa¿verdad Harry?-bromeo la chica riendo

Que graciosa…-se quejo el moreno-Le estaba comentando a tu hermano que vi a malfoy en la biblioteca abrazando a una chica

¿Y era…?-pregunto Ginny explícitamente con la mirada preocupada

No, nada de que preocuparse, era castaña-termino acercandose a la pelirroja y bajando un poco mas la voz

Ron seguia igual, no habia levantado al vista para nada

¡Ey, mira!-dijo Ginny-Ahí viene Hermione-la llamo con la mano y la chica se acerco a ellos

Se veia aun peor que Ron: los ojos aun mas hinchados y rojos, la mirada mas triste y el semblante mas demacrado y cansado

Hola-dijo al llegar a ellos

¡Vaya!-exclamo Harry- ¿Donde te has metido? Te ves aun peor que este

Ron por fin habia levantado la mirada y sostenia la de Hermione que le miraba igual de intensa pero inexpresivamente. Despues de un rato parecio llegarle a la chica la pregunta de Harry

Ah, pues…-dijo desviando la mirada hacia su amigo- Pues estuve en la biblioteca

Yo también estuve alli-dijo Harry-no te vi…

Pues no se…yo tampoco te vi, la verdad-Hermione estaba muy despistada, no parecia que estuviera pensando en la conversación que estaba manteniendo

Ginny de repente se dio cuenta de algo que temio preguntar

¿Hoy no tenias clases con Malfoy?

Si-contesto escuetamente Hemrione

La reaccion de los interlocutores a esta respuesta fue de lo mas variada.

Ginny bajo la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros. Sabia que no debia haber preguntado nada. Aunque ninguno se lo habia hecho saber, tenia mas que claro que entre Hermione y su hermano habia algo mas que amistad, sobre todo últimamente, y probablemente la causa de los rostros destrzados de ambos fuese problemas en su relacion. Problemas que sin duda no se arreglarian con la revelacion de un abrazo entre Malfoy y la chica.

Harry tardo un segundo en comprender lo que eso significaba pero no supo como reaccionar. La sorpresa se apodero de su cara y miro en todas direcciones en busca de alguna explicación. ¿A que venia un abrazo entre Malfoy y su amiga? Pero el verla tan destrozada como se veia no le dejo opcion alguna que callar y no comentarle nada. En el fondo algo le decia que no tenia de que preocuparse, de todas formas el abrazo no habia sido nada comprometedor, pero aun asi sentia la tentacion de aclararlo. Tentacion que se vio aplastada al echar un vistazo a la cara de su amiga, tenia marcas de lagrimas por la cara, y la nariz rosada. Sin duda habia estado llorando largo rato, y, de eso si que estaba seguro, no habia sido por Malfoy. Se limito a intercambiar una mirada de triste ignorancia con Ginny.

Ron la fulmino con la mirada, y ella se la devolvio aun mas furiosa. El contacto de sus campos de vision provocaro un extraño efecto en ambos: podian volver a oir los gritos de su discursion de hacia unas horas con total claridad,como si estuvieran viviendola de nuevo. Era mas de lo que podian soportar, con una vez bastaba. Hermione desvio la mirada, conteniendo las lagrimas y se apresuro a seguir su camino hacia su dormitorio pues sabia que enseguida comenzaria a llorar de nuevo

Estoy cansada, mañana nos vemos. Me voy a dormir-se despidio en un momento

Al llegar a su dormitorio se desplomo en la cama. Al principio no era capaz de pensar, estaba como muerta. Las lagrimas empezarona caer contundentes por su cara pero su mente estaba en blanco. Poco a poco se cambio sin sentir nada, todo era rutinario. Se cepillo los dientes pensando en que ni siquiera habia cenado y al mirarse en el espejo no fue capaz de reconocerse. Se veia como una extraña, no sabia que era lo que esperaba ver en ese espejo. De pronot las ideas llegaron en forma de preguntas. Volvio a su cama y se quedo alli sentada intentando pensar.

¿Cuanto tiempo podria estar sin Ron¿Cuanto tiempo aguantaria sin sentir un beso del chico¿Una caricia? Su mundo parecia haberse desmoronado. Sin estar con Ron se moriria, pero tan solo la vision de la mirada del chico la quemaba.

De pronoto le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, queria pegarle hasta deshaogarse, pero se tuvo que conformar con la almohada. No entendia como podia haberle hecho tanto daño. Se dio cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba al echarse en los brazos de Malfoy. Habia que estar muy mal para llegar a esos extremos. ¿Como podria al dia siguiente levantarse de la cama? Ya apenas tenia fuerzas para terminar la jornada, y en frio debia de ser mucho peor. Tener que ver a Ron continuamente odiandole como le odiaba en ese momento, y tener que estar fingiendo que nada pasaba para no preocupar a los demas, para no preocupar a Harry. Teneindo que cruzarse con la mirada del pelirrojo una y otra vez…

¿Como reaccionar¿Como…soportarlo si quiera? Estaba destrozada pero sobre todo estaba furiosa. Ahogaba su grito con la almohada y lloraba sin control, sin parar de golpear la cama, en la que se imaginaba la cara de Ron, ese insensible que le habia dicho aquellas cosas horrorosas. No lo entendia, hacia unas horas habria jurado que el la queria tanto como ella le queria a el, pero entonces¿Porque la habia tratado asi?.

Al rato parecio rendida. Se abrazo desesperadamente a la almhada y lloro aun mas. Le odiaba muchisimo, pero…¿Por que tenia que quererle tanto? Era extraño que ese dolor que sentia solo pudiera ser sanado con la misma persona que lo causaba. No qeria ver a Ron por ningun lado pero sabia que la unica cura a su desesperación seria un abrazo del chico.

….

Tras una hora, Ron se libro de Harry y los demas. Tenia ganas de estar solo,y en la Sala Comun ya eso era imposible. Estaba todo Gryffindor alli metido, y a penas pasaban dos minutos sin que alguien le metiera de nuevo en en una conversación que no le interesaba para nada. Sentia que su mundo de pronto estaba patas arriba, que todo se derrumbaba y lo ultimo que le apetecia era una partida de ajedrez o un repaso a todos los cotilleos del colegio. Ni siquiera le animaba su diaria discursion con Seamus sobre los Cannons y la liga. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera habia cenado, y lo peor de todo, no tenia habre. Todo lo que qeria era llegar enseguida a su dormitorio vacio.

Es extraño como una vida puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Ayer, cuando subia las mismas escaleras de caracol hacia su dormitorio era un niño feliz: tenia una novia preciosa, una escoba increíble, unos amigos divertidos y el estomago lleno. Y ahora ya nada le importaba, se sentia como si 100 dementores le rodearan constantemente y le siguiesen a todos lados. Como siguiera asi se volveria loco. ¿Cuanto tiempo podria estar sin Hermione¿Cuanto aguantaria sin estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin sentir el olor de su piel o el tacto de su pelo entre sus dedos? Iba a volverse loco.

Al pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se acerco. Oyo un sollozo a dentro que se detuvo de repente. Llevo instintivamente la mano al pomo, pero quedo congelada en cuanto lo apreto. Pensandolo mejor levanto la mano y formo un puño con ella, pero antes de poder golpear la puerta para llamar, la mano cayo por su propio peso. De pronoto recordo que no tenia ninguna gana de verla. Sabia que sin ella se volveria loco, pero estar frente a sus ojos en ese instante le mataba.

Apreto la madibula y los puños al recordar su discursion y casi se lastima a si mismo al imaginarsela abrazando a Malfoy…¿A que habria venido eso? Algo le decia que solo la estaba consolando, algo que eran los surcos de lagrimas que decoraban la cara de Hermione aquella tarde, pero se negaba a creerlo, pues eso habria significado que el no tenia razon en nada, y que todo lo de esa tarde habria sido en vano.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que hubiera dado el mundo entero por ser el quien hubiese estado ahí, consolandola. Eso le hizo enfurecerse mas consigo mismo, no sabia si por seguir enamorado de Hermione y saber que nunca se libraria de eso ni seria capaz de no querer verla nunca mas realmente, o mas bien por haberla echo llorar. Todo era demasiado confuso. No sabia que pensar, que sentir, que hacer….Se dirigio furioso a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Ojala mañana al despertar nada de eso hubiera pasado, ojala esa fatidica tarde quedara borrada tras esa noche. Ojala todo fuera un mal sueño del que despertaria con los ojos hinchados y gritando a la mañana siguiente, con los labios de Hermione junto a el calmandole a besos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que?os ha gustado?alguna lagrimita xai?jje,es broma,tampoco creo que sea pa llorar.En fin,que os contesto.Ah!y no os preocupeis que estos tampoco aguantan mucho tiempo mal:

**DAZABETH!**Cariño!que ya me lei tu ficci!jeje,no se si viste mi review pero solo decirte que me encanto.Me recordo mucho a los tiempos del foro,donde los Draco-Hermione estaban a la orden del dia,jeje.

La verdad es que la escena de Lady in Red a mi tambien me encanta,es una de esas cosas que escuchando la cancion se me vino a la mente y dije,esto tiene que ser asi por huevos,ademas esq la cancion es preciosa…en fin,cosas que tiene esto de la buena musica

Que es eso de que Ron toma mucho protagonismo?jeje,ahí discrepo cariño,ron me parece genial,y cuanto mas Ron en los libros mejor.Bueno mas que nada es que Harry me cae bastante de culo,sobre todo en el ultimo libro que esta para meterle un guantazo cada cinco minutos,pero bueno,se lo perdono por el hecho de que su vida es una mierda y kiza yo tb me volveria gilipoyas si tuviera que vivirla,pero bueno,el caso esq a mi me encanta que Ron tenga protagonismo xq me cae bastante mejor y por lo menos es mas gracioso.

Bueno vida,que espero tu review de nuevo!un beso gigante y muchísimas gracias por leer!Muak!

**PIOJA!**gracias cielo,tu riete todo lo que puedas que eso siempre viene bien!un besazo y gracias por estar aki tambien,releyendo aunque ya sepas que pasa.Muak!

**SARAH KEYKO**:jeje,me alegro que te haya gustado.Supongo que de este tampoco te kejaras que ha sido largísimo.Bueno la verdad esque opino que los Weasley,y todo el colegio,ya deben de haberse percatado de que estos dos van a acabar juntos,y en el ficci pues tenia que ponerlo tambien

Bueno como ves Dena y Parv si que lo saben,o al menos se lo huelen,pero como van a lo suyo…al fin y al cabo lo que no kieren esq lo sepa Harry,pero bueno…al final se descubrira el pastel…jeje

En fin,que muchas gracias,me ha encantado t rr ahí todo larguito,jeje.Espero que te siga gustando,un beso muy grande y gracias por leer

**LAUWG**:Bueno como ves si que se han complicado un poco las cosas,pero ya sabes como va esto,se complican,se arreglan,se vuelven a complicar…y asi todo el rato!si no me kedaria sin ficci,no?jeje.X cierto,suerte en los examenes,y que yo estoy igual,asiq te entiendo perfectamente.Un besazo y gracias por leer

**MADE**!intentare que pasen lo mas rapido que pueda,que a mi tb me gusta mas lo que viene adelante,ademas estoy deseando acabarlo.Un beso muy grande cariño,y gracias por estar ahí

**BIANKA RADCLIFF**:jajaja,me alegro que te gustase cielo,me hubiese encantado oir ese grito,jaja.Un beso y muchas gracias por lo de "buena escritora" si alguna vez escribo un libro te aviso,jjaja,es broma…

**GINAA**:gracias cariño!a mi tb me gustan mucho R y H en mi ficci((como es logico)) pero esq en verdad me los imagino asi en la intimidad,aunque claro,como en los libros solo leemos lo que vee Harry,creo que nos perdemos ese aspecto…jeje.Un beso y muchas gracias

**ELENAIS!**gracias por entrar aki!me encanta tenerte aki,releyendo,aunque lo mismo se te hace pesado pero a mi encontrarme con rr de vosotrs ls que ya lo habeis leido me encanta!un beso grande grande!y espero seguir viendote xaki!

**KIKA DLC**:muchas gracias,me alegro que te guste!.Espero seguir viendote por aki y que me sigas dejando tu opinión.Un beso muy grande!


	7. Hogsmaid I

¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez!

Jaja¿¿me echasteis de menos? Seguro que no, que soy una pesada, verdad?jeje

En fin,a lo que iba.Para variar el capitulo con el que me encontre resulto ser enorme ((algo mas de 60 pags de Word)) asi que he tenido que cortarlo.No se que me pasaba cuando estaba en la Warner que no media la longitud de los capitulos,jeje

El caso es que ademas de esta parida que os acabo de contar, que al fin y al cabo se resume en que tendreis que leer el capitulo a medias, la cosa es que tenia que advertiros algo antes de que leais el capitulo y esto es:

**¡Surprise: **A alguien de los aquí presentes les gusta "Buffy"¡¡que levanten la mano!Bueno por ahí veo alguna…Pues estad atentos que el capitulo viene con sorpresita. Me traje a alguien para que hiciese un cameillo en el ficci…Hace su aparicion en la primera parte, pero se queda todo el capitulo…y lo siento pero no, no me lo pidais,no vuelve a salir.Lo dicho,espero que os guste. Y aquel que no sepa que es Buffy ((pobrecillo)) simplemente, vera un personaje nuevo y punto.

Besitos, y gracias por leer

Faith-

PD:mis comentarios aparecen entre parentesis y precedidos de n/F , que viene a significar,"nota de Faith".Era por si alguien no se habia dado cuenta.A!y a partir de este capitulo,tb en negrita Ejemplo: **((n/F...))**

**5º- Hogsmaid: Primera Parte**

.-Ron

.-¿Que?-contesto el chico cansado

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto su hermana procupada

.-Si-contesto acentuando mas el cansacio de su voz

Era viernes por la mañana y la Sala Comun estaba completamente vacia y silenciosa a excepcion de los dos hermanos que estaban sentados frente al fuego. Ginny se encontraba mal y no habia podido ir a clases y a los de 5º les habian suspendido la clase de DCAO. Harry y Hermione estaban el la biblioteca, terminando algunos deberes, pero Ron habia dicho que iria a ver como se encontraba Ginny.

Aunque la verdad era que no tenia ninguna gana de estar con Hermione, y asi era siempre. Tanto uno como otro inventaban la mas tonta excusa para no tener que estar en la misma habitación mas de un par de minutos, a no ser, claro, que fuera una clase. Y eso era lo peor de todo, las clases. Estar tan cerca de Hermione durante tanto tiempo hacia que Ron sintiese el implso incontrolable de mirarla, y quedarse mirandola embobado durante interminables momentos. Era como una especie de iman que le atraia a penas sin darse cuenta. Cuando volvia en si mismo, o cuando Hermione le sorprendia mirandola, bajaba la cabeza mas enfado aun por no poderse controlar.

.-No, no me mientas.-dijo Ginny acercandose un poco a su hermano. Estaba realmente preocupada por el-No estas bien, y lo sabes

.-No-termino el dandose por vencido-, no estoy bien. Pero si lo sabes¿Para que preguntas?-sentencio visiblemente molesto

En ese momento el retrato se abrio, y para sorpresa de ambos entro:

.-¡Hermione!-exclamo Ginny soprendida

Ron chasqueo la lengua y bajo la cabeza

.-No hace falta que finjas tanto entusiasmo-dijo la castaña friamente con los ojos clavados en Ron. El comentario no solo sorprendio a al chico, si no tambien a Ginny que los miraba como un partido de tenis,capaz de respirar la tension entre ambos,y a ella misma que cuando escucho su propio comentario se quedo sin mas palabras- Voy a…-continuo Hermione señalando las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto-me olvide un libro-termino perdiendose por las escaleras

.-Es por ella¿verdad?-pregunto Ginny cuando volvio a quedarse sola con su hermano

.-¿El que?-pregunto Ron ceñudo

.-Es por ella que estas asi, por Hermione

Ron no contesto. Su cara se volvio mas seria

.-No intentes ocultarmelo a mi-dijo amablemente Ginny colocandose junto a su hermano-. Puedo saber lo que te pasa con solo mirarte-termino sonriendo- No te preocupes-añadio en un tono de voz mas suave-, todo se arreglara pronto-le dio un beso en la mejilla y termino encajandose cariñosamente en su costado,reposando la cabeza en su hombro

Ron la rodeo con un brazo. Rra bueno saber que podia contar con alguien, aunque fuera su hermana peqeña

El retrato volvio a abrirse y esta vez entro Harry

.-¿Que Ron, nos vamos a comer?-dijo al verlos alli

Ron asintio pero cunado iba a incorporarse Ginny lo detuvo

.-Un momento, tengo que hablar con Harry de una cosa¿de acuerdo?

.-Esta bien-asintio Ron-, pero yo voy bajando al comedor.-En verdad queria salir de alli lo antes posible para no cruzarse de nuevo con cierta castaña cuando bajara de su carto-No tardes harry

.-No, ahora voy-contesto el chico

Ron salio de la Sala Comun arrastrando los pies y algo menos material

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry preocupado acercandose a Ginny port la parte trasera del sofa

La chica se puso de rodillas sobre este para poder ver mejor al moreno

.-Es mi hermano-comenzo la chica-, estoy preocupada por el

.-Si, yo tambien-asintio Harry- La verdad es que se le ve bastante triste últimamente

.-Si, y ademas creo saber a que es debido y…

.-¿A que?-pregunto Harry

.-No debo ser yo quien te lo diga, es cosa suya-dijo, ademas tampoco queria ver como a Harry le daba un paro cardiaco en ese momento

.-¿Pero es algo grave?-pregunto Harry preocupado

.-¡No!-exclamo- No, ademas seguro que se arregla en seguida-dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar al chico-Bueno el caso es que de momento lo unico que puede ayudarle es distracción hasta que todo se arregle. Como pase un momento sin nada en que pensar comenzara a torturarse de nuevo

.-Me estas asustando¿que es eso de torturarse¿Seguro que no es nada grave?

.-Que no cielo, no pasa nada, confia en mi-termino casi riendo

.-Esta bien, confiare en ti

.-Bueno¿entonces lo haras?

.-¿El que?-pregunt Harry despistado(n/F Por si alguien no se habia dado cuenta aun, Harry en este fic es un poko mas cortito de lo normal…bueno es que siempre me lo parecio, ademas se notan las preferencias,nunca me cayo del todo bien)

.-Si distraeras a Ron

.-¡Ah, claro!-dijo sonriendo-Si, no te preocupes, esta tarde lo llevo a volar un rato aunque sea, y ya pensare algo para mañana

.-Gracias

.-No hay de que-dijo Harry- Gracias por la sugerencia, yo tambien estoy preocupado por el y no sbaia que hacer…Ademas Herm esta igual…¿Pondran algo en el agua de este colegio?

.-No te epreocupes, de Herm me ocupo yo

.-Buena idea pelirroja-termino dandole un golpecito en la nariz juguetonamente

.-Es la fiebre que me vuelve inteligente-bromeo Ginny

.-¡Hey, Harry!-dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar-¿Que haces aqui?

.-Vine a buscarte-contesto el chico-¿Bajas a comer o que?

.-Si, claro-contesto Herm acercandose-¿Y tu Ginny¿Vienes?

.-No, no me encuntro muy bien, me quedare por aqui descansando

.-No te preocupes enfermita, que te subiremos algo para que no te mueras de hambre-dijo Harry

.-¡Que imbecil eres!-termino la chica-Bueno… ¡comer rapido que me aburro!

.-Lo intentaremos, pero tambien tenemos clases luego-contesto Hermione

.-¡Vaya coñazo! Bueno que aproveche-termino Ginny casi gritando porque los chicos ya salian

.-Igualmete-dijo Harry,riendo-y cuida ese vocabulario si no quieres que tu hermano te lave la boca con jabon

Ginny le saco la lengua por toda respuesta

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¡Hei!-dijo Dean que acababa de llegar con Seamus-Han organizado una salida a Hogsmaid para mañana

.-¿En serio?-dijo Harry

.-Si-contesto Seamus tomando asiento junto a Dean-Las listas estan en el tablón de anuncios, hay que apuntarse antes de la cena de esta noche

Harry miro a Ron

.-Bueno, pues ya tenemos plan para mañan¿no? Un par de cervezas de mantequilla y todos contentos-dijo entusiastamado

Ron asintio aunque le dejaba a Harry el entusiasmo,solo tenia ganas de meterse en su cama y dormir hasta que todo hubiera pasado

Seamus y Dean tambien se les veia con muchas ganas de ir, asi que todos siguieron comiendo y planeando que hacer mañana

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Herm¿ya te as apuntado?-le pregunto Parvati

.-¿Apuntarme a que?-pregunto Hermione sin dejar de comer

.-¡Al viaje a Hogsmaid¿Y tu te crees prefecta?-contesto la chica incredula

.-No me lo creo, Parvati, cariño, lo soy-dijo friamente

.-Bueno…ya estamos con el buen humor…-observo la morena

.-Pero iras¿no?-dijo Lavender sonriendo complice a Parvati por el comentario

.-No lo se, no tengo muchas ganas, la verdad

.-¡Vamos no seas tonta! Despues de los animos que nos traes últimamente te vendra bien un cambio de aires-la animo Lavender

.-Y un cambio de vestuario, nada mejor para subir el animo que una tarde de compras

.-El sueño de mi vida-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione

.-Pues ya esta, cuando termines la comida te quiero apuntandote-Parvati zanjo el asunto

.-Bueno y disculpadme si os dejo a mitad de la tarde pero he quedado con Mike-comento Lavender con aires de grandeza

.-¡Que perra!-dijo Parvati tirandole una patata con el tenedor-Yo creo que mañana le dare el dia libre a Dean, para que no se agobie el pobre

.-Si ya…¡para ver si le encuentras sustituto!-Bromeo Lavender recibiendo otro patatazo

Las chicas se rieron un rato hasta que el susodicho aparecio

.-Me voy a la sala comun un rato-se despidio dandole un corto beso en los labios a Parvati

.-Esta bien-dijo ella sonriendo

En medio de tanta gente, un par de miradas se filtraron. Ron y Herm se encontraron mirandose de nuevo, con una triste esperanza de ser ellos los que se despedian asi…

Al momento siguiente, los chicos se fueron por la puerta del Gran Comedor

.-Aaaayyyyyyyyyy-dijo Lav-te veo muy mal,parv…Se te cae la baba,cielo,no estaras enamorándote¿no?

.-¡Callate!-termino Parvati sonriendo tontamente aunque sonrojada

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se acerco al tablón de anuncios al terminar la comida. Alli habia una lista con la gente para hogsmaid. Saco una pluma pero se detuvo un momento. Instintivamente paso la vista por la lista y entonces lo vio

_. "Ron Weasley" _

Algo se retorcio en su estomago.Dio un paso atrás, se alejo del tablón, guardo la pluma y se fue hacia la sala comun.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Ginny-dijo Hermione al llegar a la Sala Comun-¿Tienes comida?

.-Si, Ron y Harry me trajeron esto-dijo levantando un plato con chuletas y patatas

.-¿Donde estan?

.-Arriba, cogiendo las escobas. Despues de las clases creo que van al campo de quiddich

.-Esta bien-termino Herm-¿Necesitas algo mas?

.-No, gracias

.-Por cierto, se ha organizado una vissita a Hogsmaid para mañana

.-Me lo han comentado estos

.-¿Crees que podras ir?

.-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor

.-¿Quieres que te apunte?-se ofrecio la castaña

.-¡Ay, si! Muchas gracias, Herm.

.-No hay de que

.-¿Tu vas?

.-No lo creo-contesto distraida,recolocando los apuntes que llevaba entre los brazos

.-¿Por que?-se extraño Ginny

.-Bueno…tengo clases con Malfoy mañana, y muchas cosas que repasar-mintio

.-Ah-asintio Ginny decepcionada-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

.-¡No! No seas tonta, a penas tendre tiempo para estar contigo. Ve y diviertete, te vendra bien

.-¿Estas segura?

.-¡Claro!

Harry y Ron llegaron a la Sala Comun, escobas en mano

.-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Harry

.-Si-contesto Herm-, sera lo mejor. Tenemos Cuidao de Criaturas Magicas y todavía tenemos que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid

Los tres chicos se despidieron y desaparecieron por el hueco del retrato.

Al llegar al Hall, Hermione se retraso y apunto el nombre de Ginny en la lista para ir a Hogsmaid. Acelero un poco el paso y alcanzo a los dos chicos que continuaban el camino a la siguiente clase, reprochandose a si misma por no poder dejar de observar cada gesto de Ron desde su posición,aunque sintiese que le escocian los ojos cada vez que lo hacia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Hola Harry

.-Ho…hola cho-dijo Harry casi hipnotizado

La chica habia aparecido delante de el en el Hall, casi por arte de magia. El iba ablando con Ron, que después de pasar la tarde volando y bromeando se veia de muy mejor humor, y de pronto la dulce voz de la chica le habia sacado de sus casillas.

.-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunto Cho con una agradable sonrisa en los labios

.-¡Claro!-dijo Harry casi involuntariamente

Se quedaron los tres ahí parados por un momento. Cho miro a Ron que miraba a los dos como en un partido de tenis esperando que aguno dijera algo. La chica sostuvo su mirada por un tiempo. Harry termino por reaccionar tambien y se volvio a mirar a su amigo. Ron después de un momento se percato de lo que significaba tanta miradita

.-¡Ah!-dijo algo cohibido- Bueno yo…-comenzo andando de espaldas- Estare…ahí-señalando tras el- Si…sujetare la pared no vaya a ser que se caiga-termino soltando una risita nerviosa en la que no le acompañaron ninguno de los otros dos

Se dirigio a la pared y se apoyo observando la conversación desde lejos.

.-Bueno…-dijo Harry cuando Ron ya se hubo alejado

.-Yo solo…e…¿Vas mañana a Hogsmaid?-pregunto la chica poniendose algo colorada

.-Si¿y tu?

.-Tambien-dijo-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba pretendiendo decir lo que el creia que estaba pretendiendo decir

.-¿Mañana?

.-Si

.-¿En Hogsmaid?

.-Si-dijo Cho sin comprender tanta duda

Harry echo una mirada a Ron que paseaba la vista por el tablón se anuncios. Sabia que mañana debia estar con el pero…

.-No, nada ¿por?

.-¿Te apeteceria dar una vuelta por ahí conmigo?

Harry sintio como se tragaba literalmente su propio corazon, que se le habia salido del bote

.-¡Claro!-contesto con quizas demasiado entusiasmo

.-Esta bien-asintio la chica que tambien se veia muy contenta-¿Te parece que quedemos a las 12 en las tres escobas?

.-Si, me parece bien

.-Ok, asi podemos ir a comer por ahí o algo

.-Me encantaria-y añadio-yo invito

.-Bueno ya veremos-dijo la chica juguetonamente-Hasta mañana entonces

.-Si, hasta mañana

Harry se quedo un momento observando como la chica se alejaba y se metia en el comedor. La cena estaba apunto de comenzar

¡No se lo podia creer¡Mañana iba a tener una cita con Cho! Una cita……de pronto todo dio vueltas…¿Que haria, de que hablaría? Sorprendentemente, lo unico que se le ocurrio era que necesitaba hablar con Ginny

Se volteo para recoger a Ron pero ya no estaba. Se encamino al comedor a ver si lo veia por alli

…

Ron se aburria muchisimo. Miro el reloj. La cena comenzaria en seguida. Se entretuvo en mirar el tablón de anuncios. De pronto su mirada se clavo en la lista de alummnos para ir a Hogsmaid. Paso la vista por los nombres. Pero algo le extraño. Llego al nombre de Ginny. Sabia que habia sido Hemrione la que la habia apuntado, pero el nombre de Hermione no aparecia por alli. Ni arriba, ni debajo, en ninguna de las paginas… La cena iba a empezar, ya no podria apuntarse. ¿Por que no iria? Seguro que Ginny lo sabia. Casi sin darse cuenta se precipito escaleras arriba camino de la Sala Comun

….

.-¿Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto sulfurado a su hermana que estaba en el sillon

.-Arriba, con Parvati y Lavender-dijo extrañada-¿Ocurre algo?

.-¿Tu sabes por que no va a Hogsmaid?-se le veia algo preocupado, pero sobre todo enfadado

.-Creo que tiene muchas cosas que hacer-contesto aun extrañada-, y ademas tenia clases con Malfoy todo el dia

.-¡Mierda!-dijo Ron dando un golpe en el sillon y alejandose

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny poniendose de rodillas sobre el sillon para ver mejor a su hermano

.-No tiene clases-contesto Ron camino el retrato- Malfoy tiene entrenamiento mañana todo el dia

.-¿Y que?-dijo Ginny casi gritando

.-Nada, dejalo. Me voy a cenar-termino desapareciendo por el hueco del retrato

Ginny se quedo alli parada viendo por donde se habia ido su hermano. La habia dejado muy confusa. ¿Por que esa reaccion de Ron¿Por que Herm la habia mentido? Era el momento de hablar directamente con Herm.

Se levanto,cruzo la Sala Comun y corrio por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso. Llamo y entro antes de que nadie le respondiera

.-¡Vamos entra!-dijo Lavender tirandola de un brazo y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Llevaba puesto un atuendo bastante poco apropiado para la epoca del año en la que estaban o la hora del dia, mas que nada, porque aun era de dia-¿Que te parece esto para ir mañana a Hogsmaid?-pregunto dandose un vuelta

.-¿Muerte subita por pulmonía?-contesto Ginny sorprendida por la pregunta-¿Por que no lo guardas para el verano?

.-Bah….para estar bella hay que sufrir-dijo mirandose en el espejo

.-Lo que quiere es que "Michel" le deje su abrigo-dijo Parvati en tono comico y todas se rireron mientras Lavender les sacaba la lengua

Hemrione estaba tirada en la cama leyendo,para variar, pero tambien se reia

.-Herm-la llamo Ginny sin ningun interes en seguir con la conversacione-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

.-¡Si, claro!-dijo Hermione levantando la vista

Parvati y Lavender dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia Ginny expectantes. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor

.-¿Vienes fuera?-sugirio

.-Si, sera lo mejor-dijo Hermione levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta

.-Bah-se quejo Parvati-¡Que desagradables! Nosotras no comemos¿sabeis? Bueno,no Lavender si

.-¡Callate!-se quejo su amiga-Se van porque eres una bocazas y una cotilla-la regaño

.-¿Yo?-contesto la morena incredula

Ginny y Hermione salieron, dejandolas con su discusión.Ginny la agarro de una mano, cruzo el rellano y se metio en el cuarto de los chicos.

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Herm

.-Queria hablar contigo a solas

.-Pues vayamos a otro sitio, estos pueden llegar en cualquier momento

.-No te epreocupes, acaban de llegar del campo de Quiddich y estan cenando

.-Esta bien¿de que querias hablarme?

.-Sientate-sugirio Ginny sentandola sobre una de las camas-A ver…-comendo a pasear por delante de la chica mientras hablaba-…No me preguntes porque pero se que entre mi hermano y tu hay algo-de pronto se detuvo al oir un ruido

.-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Herm

.-No se…vendra de la Sala Comun

.-Puede ser-respondio Hermione pensativa

.-Bueno dejame que termine-advirtio Ginny-El caso es que se que lo que teneis no es ninguna tonteria-continuo con sus paseos-, y no se que es lo que habra hecho que de pronto no podais estar en la misma habitacion, pero sea lo que sea seguro que tiene solucion, y si seguis evitandoos y no lo afrontais o no hablais para aclarar las cosas podeis perderlo todo.

.-¿A que viene esto?-pregunto Hermione confundida

.-Se que mañana no tienes clases con Malfoy y sospecho que lo que te hace quedarte en el castillo es que mi hermano se va

Hermione no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza. Ginny se acerco y se sento junto a ella

.-Podras pensar que soy una entrometida, pero se lo cabezones que podeis llegar a ser los dos. Ron te quiere mucho, Herm, y seguro que si hablais lo podriais arreglar todo. Pero si seguis asi las cosas se pondran peor y ya no podreis salvaros

.-No hay nada que salvar, Ginny-dijo Hermione con los ojos totalemete inundaos

.-No digas eso

.-Es la verdad. Tu no oiste las cosas que llego a decirme el otro dia. Nunca pense que pudiera hacerme tanto daño-las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su propio peso,sin que ella a penas pudiese darse cuenta

.-Asi que solo es…¿por una discursion?-pregunto Ginny suavemente, verla llorar la habia pillado por sorpresa

.-No fue "solo" una discursion.-continuo aun entre lagurimas-Es que no puedo mirarle a la cara depues de todas las cosas que me dijo. Ademas el ni siquiera a hecho el amago de disculparse…nada

.-¿Pero tu quieres que lo haga?

.-No-dijo pasandose el dorso de la mano por la nariz - No, si ni siquiera quiero verle. Aunque quiza si que espere que lo hiciera, puede que lo necesite aunque no lo soporte…no se

.-¡No ves?-dijo Ginny abrazandola gentilmente-Por eso necesitais hablar. El esta tan destrozado como tu. Herm, Ron cree tienes algo con Malfoy. Harry os vio el otro dia abrazandoos en la biblioteca. Cree que has corrido a echarte en sus brazos

.-¿Te lo ha dicho el?-dijo apartandose y mirandola a los ojos

.-No, a mi hermano no le hace falta hablar para contarme todo lo que le pasa. Simplemente lo se, de la misma forma que se que habeis estado juntos desde hace mas de un par de semanas

.-¿No lo ves? Es imposible que nada funcione. No confia en mi y nunca lo hara

.-Hermione,mi hermano es un paranoico, no confia ni en su sombra. Es muy inseguro,sobre todo con las cosas que quiere. Ademas, entiendele¿tu que pensarias?

.-Pues deberia darse cuenta que solo le quiero a el y que nunca querre a nadie asi

Ginny se quedo tan sorprendida con esas palabras de la chica, que sus ojos tambien se llenaron de lagrimas. La abrazo de nuevo

.-No sabe cuanto le quiero y nunca lo sabra-añadio Hermione deshaciendose en el hombro de Ginny

Continuaron alli abrazadas hasta que despues de un rato se separaron

.-Bueno… sera mejor que vayamos a comer-sugirio Hermione sonriendo y poniendose en pie

.-Si-asintio Ginny imitandola mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Chasqueo la lengua-Que tonta soy, siempre acabo llorando yo tambien-se quejo

.-No te preocupes, cielo-dijo Herm- Pero esto a nadie¿eh?-dijo poniendose seria de repente

.-¡Bajo pena de muerte!-termino Ginny poniendose seria tambien

se rieron un poco y se dirigieron a la puerta

.-Ginny-la detuvo Herm de repente

.-¿Que?

.-Gracias

.-No hay de que-contesto Ginny algo sonrojada-Si necesitas algo ya sabes…

.-Lo mismo digo

Las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin saber que al poco de hacerlo, se abrio otra puerta del mismo dormitorio: la del cuarto de baño. Un chico salio de el bastante aturdido, con la mente totalmente confusa, con mil palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza. No sabia que hacer ni a donde ir. De pronto tomo una decisión. Bajo las escaleras, cruzo la Sala Comun en un suspiro, salio por el retrato sin escuchar la riña que le echaba la Dama Gorda, bajo al hall, se dirigio al tablón de anuncios y tacho su nombre de la lista de los alumnos para ir a Hogsmaid.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--FLASH BACK—o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**((n/F¡¡¡siempre kise hacer uno de estos!))**

.-¡Mierda!-dijo Ron dando un golpe en el sillon y alejandose

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny poniendose de rodillas sobre el sillon para ver mejor a su hermano

.-No tiene clases-contesto Ron camino del retrato-Malfoy tiene entrenamiento mañana todo el dia

.-¿Y que?-dijo Ginny casi gritando

.-Nada, dejalo. Me voy a cenar-y desaparecio por el hueco del retrato.

Nada mas estar en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño. Se dio la vuelta de mal humor

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto la Dama Gorda

.-¿Me deja pasar?-pregunto Ron de mala gana

.-¿No acabas de salir?

.-Si, pero tengo que volver a entrar-la Dama Gorda le echo una mirada desaprobadora-¿Que¡Es mi sala comun! Podre entrar cuando quiera¿no?-se quejo Ron cada vez mas enfadado

.-Contraseña-dijo la Sra de muy mala gana por los modales altaneros de Ron

.-"_Arandanos_"-dijo cansado

.-A ver si se os quita la costumbre esta de entrar y salir mil veces…-empezo mientras se hechaba a un lado dejando visible el hueco. Ron hecho los ojos al cielo y entro en la Sala Comun- No teneis consideración…Que os importara salir cuando teneis que hacerlo y entrar cuando no os quede nada por hacer…Yo no estoy aqui para….

Pero Ron hacia mucho tiempo que dejo de escucharla. Al pasar junto al sofa le extraño que Ginny no estuviera ahí

.-¿Donde esta Ginny?-le pregunto a Colin.

.-Arriba-dijo el chico haciendo acopio de su "inusual" entudiasmo- Creo que fue al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto

"_Mierda"_ penso Ron frunciendo el rostro _"Ya esta la entrometida de la enana husmeando. Por su vida que no le diga nada a Hermione"_

.-Mmm… gracias Colin-termino marchandose escaleras arriba

Al pasar junto a la puerta de las chicas escucho risas asi que se relajo un poco mas y entro en su dormitorio. Dejo la mochila sobre su cama y se dirigio al baño.

Al cabo de un rato se labo las manos mirandose en el espejo. Realmente tenia mal aspecto. Era curioso como la falta de una persona puede acabar con otra. Y ademas estaba esa cara de enfado de la que no era capaz de librarse por mucho que lo intentara.

Mientras se secaba las manos continuaba mirandose y lo siguió haciendo por un rato. Cuando volvio en si se dirigio a la puerta del baño, pero en ese momento oyo que la puerta del dormitorio se abria.

Para su sorpresa escucho la voz de Hermione y en seguida la de Ginny. "_¡Joder! Enana… esta me la pagas_"penso apretando las mandibulas. Decidio no hacer ruido, no queria salir y encontrarse con Hermione de frente en una situación tan embarazosa. Pero no queria oir lo que decian tampoco. No queria escuchar la voz de Hermione, si no podia escucharla susurrandole al oido. Pero sentia una especie de iman contra el que no podia luchar. Sin darse cuenta se encontro caminando silenciosamente hacia la puerta, sin levantar a penas los pies del suelo. Puso un poco mas de atecion

#¿De que querias hablarme?# escucho decir a Herm, a la par que el se acercaba a la puerta

#Sientate# dijo Ginny. Se detuvo la voz por un momento #a ver…#volvio a hablar. Ron seguia acercandose a la puerta #No me preguntes porque pero se que entre mi hermano y tu hay algo#

¡CATAPAM!(n/F:juassssssssssssssssssssssss,no sabia como poner ese sonido,xDxDxD)

Ron se estrello de boca contra el suelo.

.-Aunch-dejo escapar casi en silencio

Sus pies se habian enrollado en algo que estaba tirado por el suelo. Miro hacia el final de su cuerpo _"¡Mierda!"_ cogio con la mano la prenda culpable _"¡Aggg¡Que asco! Seamus…¡cuando te coja te mato! Ademas Finnigan¿quien leches sigue utilizando calzoncillos bordados con 15 años?"_ penso muy enfadado, resoplando por sus orificios nasales

Se quedo un momento en el suelo esperando que la conversación contiuase y poco a poco fue poniendose en pie en silencio. Se pego a la puerta y siguió escuchando

#No hay nada que salvar, Ginny# Oyo que decia Hermione, y el mundo de Ron cayo a sus pies. Se dejo caer contra la puerta, sintiendo como de pronto las fuerzas le habian abandonado.

Oyo que hermione empezaba a llorar y tuvo que apretar los parpados para protegerse del martillazo que aturdia sus sienes. Siguio escuchando con atención a pesar de que cada palabra era como un golpe

# Pues deberia darse cuenta que solo le quiero a el y que nunca querre a nadie asi# Cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oidos a penas pudo reaccionar. Y al oir a Hermione decir #No sabe cuanto le quiero y nunca lo sabra# Una lagrima se le cayo de los ojos mientras el mismo rodaba por la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo con la mirada fija en la nada.

¿Que habia estado haciendo todo ese tiempo¿Por que le habria dicho esas cosas horrorosas a Hermione? Pero si en realidad lo unico que queria era estar abrazado a ella toda su vida,y lo unico que habia conseguido era destrozarla y destrozarse. Se maldijo una y otra vez por haberla hecho llorar y por no poder atravesar esa puerta y consolarla. Tenia que decirle lo mucho que la queria, que su vida era un infierno sin ella, que no qeria perderla nunca

Cuando pudo escuchar de nuevo, Herione y Ginny ya se iban. Cerraron la puerta. Ron se armo de valor y abrio la puerta que le separaba del resto del mundo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

…

.-¡APAGAD ESO!-grito Hermione de mal humor poniendose la almoada sobre la cabeza

.-Mira esta-cuchicheo Parvati-. Ahora se queja y a nosotras no nos deja rechistar nunca

.-Tiene un morro…-dijo Lavender corriendo hacia el baño

.-¡Tu si que tienes morro!-grito Parvati desde su cama

.-SSSHHHHH-chisteo Hermione-¡CALLAOS!

Parvati contuvo la risa. Se levanto y fue a su baul a elegir que ponerse

.-Mira que no venir…-refunfuñaba-Todo el dia trabajando Herm…¡tambien hay que vivir!-la regaño,aunque hablando mas para ella misma que para la castaña-¡Joder¿Que me pongo?

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse Parvati se acerco a la cama de Hermione

.-Herm-susurro una voz en su oido-Herm,cariño

Hermione se revovio en su cama

.-Herm, nos vamos-dijo la voz-Nos vemos en la cena

Paravati agarro las sabanas y las coloco bien. Cogio una manta y se la hecho por encima. Cerro las cortinas de la cama de la chica y la dejo completamente dormida

Al segúndo Lavender y ella salian por la puerta del dormitorio. Al llegar a la Sala Comun encontraron a Ginny con una amiga, una niña muy dulce, menudita y rubia a la que llamaban Anna.

.-¿Os venis?-pregunto Lavender

Ginny miro a Anna en busca de una respuesta y su compañera asintio

.-Vale-dijo Ginny sonriendo

.-¡Genial!-dijo Parvati emocionada-Según creo han abierto una tienda estupenda

.-Pues vamos¿no?-propuso Ginny

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al retrato

…

.-Vamos Ron-dijo Harry tirandole de las mantas-Venga… ¡Hay que irse!

.-¡Pero que dices!-dijo Ron aun dormido, echandose las mantas por encima de nuevo

.-¡Hogsmaid¡Vamos!

.-¡Que yo no voy!-dijo abriendo los ojos de muy mal humor

.-¿Como que no vas?-pregunto Harry extrañado-¿Por que?

.-No me apetece.-ronroneo con la voz de aque que aun duerme- Ademas no me encuentro bien, creo que Ginny me ha pegado el constipado

.-¡Pero tienes que venir!

.-¡No digas tonterias y vete! Cho te esta esperando¿no?-dijo Ron bromeando aun medio dormido

.-No…-dijo Harry desconcertado-Entonces¿seguro que no vienes?

.-Seguro-dijo Ron cansado, recolocandose bajo las sabanas

.-¿Quieres que me quede?-dijo Harry temiendo inconscientemente que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

.-¿Estas tonto?-dijo Ron tirandole la almoada- ¡Ve a ducharte, anda! No querras que Cho te vea echo un guarro¿no?

Harry sonrio

.-Gracias-dijo dirigiendose al baño

.-Y que sea de agua fria, no vaya a ser que no te controles-le anuncio el pelirrojo desde su cama

Harry le devolvio la almoada en otro lanzamiento a morir

.-Gracias-contesto Ron entre risas-¡No te pongas nervioso, churriiii!-bromeo riendose todavía- ¡Oye! -le llamo

.-¿Que?-dijo aun medio riendose el tambien

.-¿Me dejas a Hedwig luego?

.-¿Para que?-pregunto Harry

.-Un asunto de estado-bromeo Ron

.-¿Y ese secretismo?

.-Es una carta para mi madre, si tanto te interesa

.-¿Y Pig?

.-Se la deje a los gemelos

.-Claro que si, cogela cuando quieras. Ademas,asi se entretien un rato-dijo Harry- Pero no olvides mandarle mis mas devotos y fervientes deseos deseos de amor a la Sra Weasley-bromeo

.-Ni los mios-añadio Dean que en ese momento salia del baño

.-Ja, ja-se rio sarcásticamente Ron-No tiene gracia

Harry entro en el baño

.-¡Y peinate!-le grito Ron colocando por fin su cabeza en la almohada- Por favor¿podria alguno de vosotros cerrar las ventanas¡Me estoy helando!-se quejo

.-Cierras las cortinas de tu cama, idiota-contesto Seamus que se andaba poniendo los zapatos

.-Vale, Mr Simpatia-contesto Ron- Pero, si quieres conservar tu cabeza entera, recoge tus cosas: ayer casi me mato con tus calzoncillos

.-¡Pero si yo soy muy ordenado!-se defendio mirando a su cama y examinando lo perfectamente colocada que estaba toda su ropa esparcida por la cama y los alrededores

.-¡Y un huevo!-se quejo Ron

.-Oye, Weasley-dijo Dean cortando la conversación

.-¿Qué?

.-¿A donde fuiste anoche?

.-A ningun lado-mintio

.-Te oi a eso de las cuatro revolverte y salir por la puerta

.-Tu que pasa¿no duermes nunca?-Dean le echo una mirada desafiante-Si tanto te interesa, baje a la Sala Comun, no podia dormir

Dean mantuvo su mirada inquisidora

.-Bueno¡¿quereis iros ya!-se quejo Ron- No me dejais dormir y estoy muy enfermo

.-Ron, quieres que te traiga una pastilla-dijo Neville que ya estaba preparado para marcharse

.-No, Nev-dijo Ron amablemente-Muchas gracias, no hace falta

.-¿Seguro?

.-Seguro-dijo sonriendo- Pero gracias de todas formas

.-De nada-Contesto el chico, feliz de ser tan buena gente

Ron se coloco las sabanas

.-¡Pero iros ya, leche¡Tengo que dormir!-se quejo el pelirrojo cerrando las cortinas por un lado y dejando descorrido el lado que daba a la puerta

Al rato, sus compañeros de cuarto empezarona desfilar

.-Hasta la cena, Weasley

.-Adios

.-Nos vemos en el banquete

.-Que si, yo tambien os quiero. ¡ADIOS A TODOS¡Pasarlo bien¡Ah, y Harry¡¡Ten cuidadito!-dijo Ron riendose y volteandose en su cama

.-Lo tendre-termino Harry cerrando la puerta

…

Al llegar a la Sala Comun Harry vio que Ginny casi salia ya por el retrato

.-¡Ei, Ginny!-la llamo separandose del grupo

.-¡Harry!-dijo la chica sorprendida al voltearse y verle alli

.-Necesito que…-miro un momento a las otras tres chicas- Ven -le dijo obligandola a retroceder cogiendola del brazo

.-Seguid para adelante, ya os alcanzo-dijo Ginny a sus amigas

.-Y vosotros tambien-dijo Harry al grupo de sus compañeros que lo miraban entre risas

.-De acuerdo, rompecorazones-bromeo Seamus

.-¡No tiene gracia!-se quejo Harry

.-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto ginny-Te veo un poco nervioso¿no?

.-Necesito hablar contigo-comenzo mientras reanudaban la marcha por los pasillos, un poco mas separados del resto del grupo de Gryffindors

.-¿Por que?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida

.-Quedate conmigo hasta las doce y te lo cuento todo¿ok?-dijo Harry asioso-Plissss-le rogo poniendo cara de corderito degollao

.-Bueno, vale-dijo Ginny finalmente riendose al ver su cara- Pero cuentame a que viene esto¿de acuerdo?

.-Gracias-dijo Harry mas contento dandole un beso en la cara.

A penas sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el Hall que se encontraba atestado de alumnos de todas las casas, el colegio parecia quedarse completamente solo

.-¡Cuidado con esa, Harry!-grito Fred antes de desaparecer por la gran puerta con George y Lee

Siguiendo a la masa, todos se dirigieron a Hogsmaid

…

Ron espero un poco y en seguida se levanto de la cama. Era mentira, no tenia sueño para nada. De hecho, no podia dormir y a penas lo habia hecho en toda la noche, por no decir en toda la semana. No paraba de dar vueltas en la mente. No pòdia entender como todo se habia podido ir de sus manos hasta ese punto, y no sabia que hacer para recuperar su vida.

Sabia que seria muy difícil arreglar las cosas con Hermione. De hecho, si no fuera porque lo cogio desprevenido, el se habria negado a hablar con ella, y sabia que ella haria igual. Pero el caso es que por su parte no tenia ninguna duda de que todo tenia que arreglarse. Aunque hubiera sido por accidente, se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, y de lo absurdo que era todo: se querian y debian estar juntos. No podian seguir haciendose daño de esa forma tan absurda e inútil. Ahora solo quedaba convencer a Hermione de ello

Y sabia que si qeria que la chica le escuchase debia hacer algo original, diferente, algo que la sacase de sus casillas, que la dejase sin defensas y a penas le diera teimpo a reaccionar, dandole la oportunidad explicarle todo antes de que ella pudiera decir nada para detenerlo. Por ello habia pasado la noche diseñando un plan de ataque que esparaba funcionase.

Suspiro y se agacho debajo de la cama. Dean tenia razon, habia salido de noche. De pronto una idea le habia golpeado al cabeza y se habia levantado de un salto, bajando por todo el castillo e internadose en los terrenos del colegio. Era una locura, y, si se veia con objetividad, una tonteria, pero tenia que arriesgarlo todo, y de momento era la unica posible solucion que le parecia factible, daba igual si tenia que limpiar la mazmorra de Snape al modo muggle durante un mes o dos años. Afortunadamente, habia tenido suerte y no le habian pillado.

Saco un paquete enorme. Lo desenvolvio y se queedo mirando su contenido por un momento. Cogio algo de el y se dirigio a la mesa. Escribio algo en un trozo de pergamino. Fue hasta la cama de Harry y abrio la jaula de Hedwig

.-Me haras este favor¿verdad, preciosa?-pregunto gentilmente mientras la liberaba-Llevaselo a Herm-dijo mientras le ataba el mensaje a la pata- No la despiertes, dejalo alli, que ella lo vera-acaricio la cabeza de la lechuza que parecia agradecida ante su tacto. La colgo de su dedo y la acerco a la ventana- No te quejaras, esta ahí al lado.

Miro un momento mientras la lechuza se metia por la ventana de al lado y luego se tumbo en su cama a esperar

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Dos cervezas de mantequilla-pidio Harry a la Sra Rosmerta.

Al momento esta llego con las jarras. Echo una mirada alrededor del local y diviso a Ginny sentada en una mesa, junto a la ventena, mirando hacia la calle principal de Hogsmaid. Se dirigio hacia ella

.-¿Buscas algo?-le pregunto sentandose y dejandose las bebidas sobre la mesa

.-Un niño guapo que me entretenga cuando acabe contigo-sonrio tomando su ceveza

.-¿Te has convertido en una mujer fatal?-bromeo Harry

.-Siempre lo he sido-respondio guiñandole un ojo

Harry quedo un poco sorprendido ante la respuesta, y le costo tragar mas de la cuenta después que una vision bastante desaconsejable para su salud se le cruzase por la cabeza,con Ginny como protagonista

.-Bueno, de todas formas no creo que encuentres ninguno en Hogsmaid-termino mirando por la ventana

.-Alguno habra-dijo Ginny asomandose ella tambien-Ya saldre de caza cuando te marches

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

.-Bueno que¿ya tienes algun plan?

.-¿Para que?

.-¡Cho!-respondio Ginny incredula-¿Ya sabes donde vas a llevarla a comer?

.-No-respondio visiblemente histerico-No tengo ni idea, no se que tengo que hacer o que tengo que decir…¿Y si no digo nada¿Y si nos quedamos todo el tiempo callados por que no tenemos nada de que hablar? A penas la conozco¿de que puedo hablar con ella?

Ginny comenzo a reirse con fuerza

.-A ver cariño¡relajate!-aconsejo-No te preocupes, seguro que hablar con ella sera tan facil como hablar conmigo o con Hermione

.-No lo creo

.-Veras como si-insistio-Mira, primero llevala a comer a…no se…-se paro un momento pensando- a "La Calabaza Italiana"(n/F: xDxDxD, mejor le dejamos lo de inventarse lugares a Rowling) Me han dicho que alli se come muy bien. Bueno pues con lo de elegir restaurante y la comida ya hablareis de algo, y luego de si os gusta, de cómo llevais el curso…Y si acaso os quedais callados no tienes mas que hablarle de Quiddich, sabes que a ella le gusta, y a ti tambien, seguro que de eso sacais conversación para rato.-tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y le miro a los ojos- Pero, sobre todo, no le hables del año pasado. Si ella te saca el tema tu escuchala y ya esta¿de acuerdo? Pero tu no le hables de ello, no creo que fuese un buen año para ella

Harry habia escuchado lo que Ginny le habia dicho muy atento, haciendo notas mentales y memorandums. No sabia porque pero estaba realmente nervioso. Y no era solo que Cho le gustase mucho, es que ademas el no solia quedar con chicas ni nada de eso, todo era nuevo.

.-Gracias-le dijo a Ginny cuando termino- No se que haria sin ti, en serio

.-Suicidarte seguramente -bromeo- Es broma, no te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien. Un par de semanas y estaras hecho un rompe corazones-le dijo sonriendo

.-Bueno¿y que haras luego cuando me vaya si no encuentras ningun chico wapo?

.-Bueno pues supongo que buscare a las locas estas y comere con ellas

.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.-No, no sera difícil encontrarlas. No hay muchas tiendas de moda en Hogsmaid.

.-Esta bien-asintio Harry-¿Y de tu hermano que me cuentas¡Ni si quiera ha venido!

.-Ya…Bueno… Herm tampoco

.-Es cierto-dijo Harry pensativo

.-Si, creo que tenia cosas que hacer-añadio Ginny

.-¿Pero y Ron? Por lo visto dice que se encontraba un poco mal, pero no se…es raro. Muy raro que no me haya pedido nada de Zonko o Honeydukes si quiera

.-Ya, bueno. Pero yo creo que ha hecho bien quedandose en el castillo

.-¿Por que?

.-Le vendra bien tener un dia para pensar-dijo para no preocupar a Harry

.-¿No era que habia que distraerlo?

Tu hazme caso, veras como cuando volvamos esta de muy mejor humor-dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se revolvio en su cama aun dormida. Un rallo la cego a traves de los parpados cerrados. Involuntariamente, acerco una mano a su rostro para protegerse del sol, colocandola sobre su cara. Poco a poco fue resbalandose y callendo sobre la almohada.

"_Aunch"_penso aun dormida, mientras un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo y encongia la mano. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para ver que habia pasado. Algo le habia pinchado. Poco apoco fue enfocando una borrosa mancha roja. Se quedo un rato mirandola a medida que se hacia mas visible y relacionaba la vison con la información en su cabeza

Una rosa. Una rosa roja, casi perfecta, estaba sobre su almohada a pocos centimetros de su cara. De pronto se dio cuenta de que el sol la cegaba de nuevo. _"Que raro_" alcanzo a pensar "_Juraria que las cortinas estaban cerrdas_" miro hacia la ventana por donde entraba el sol de la mañana y vio a Hedwig apollada en el alfeizar. Sonrio al ver a la resplandeciente lechuza. Pero a penas podia pensar en nada, aun no llevaba ni 5 minutos despierta.

Examino mas deteniamente la flor. Tenia un tallo largo, repleto de pinchos y con alguna hoja verde oscura. No estaba cerrada del todo, pero tampoco abierta y deshojada. Era realmente preciosa. Parecia recien cogida. A mitad del tallo reconocio algo. Un pergamino.

Cada vez mas consciente se incorporo un poco colocando el codo sobre la almohada y apollando la cabeza sobre su mano. Con la mano libre, cogio el pergamino y lo desdoblo. Era un trozo muy peqeño. Suspiro al reconocer la letra desgarbada y el trazo desigual de la escritura. Leyo:

_. "Perdoname._

_Te Quiero." _

Se quedo ante el pergamino durante un momento mientras sus ojos pasaban una y otra vez sobre la ultima linea. Una lagrima silenciosa e inconsciente rodo por su cara. Se paso la mano por la cara para secarla. Cogio la rosa y la miro de cera un momento. La olio dejandose inhundar por su fragancia. Poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama y dirigiendose al escritorio que habia frente a la ventana con la rosa un una mano, aun cerca de su cara, y el pergamino en la otra. Tomo aisiento y dejo ambos objetos sobe la mesa. Agarro una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Miro por la ventana y sonrio al ver de nuevo a Hedwig

.-Has sido complice de una traicion, lo sabes¿verdad?-le dijo a la lechuza sonriendo.

Bajo la vista y escribio unas lineas en el pergamino. Volvio a levantarla mientras se levantaba del asiento y alcanzaba a la lechuza para atarle el mensaje a la pata.

.-Esta me la vas a pagar-bromeo gentilmente mientras la acariciaba-Ha sido un golpe bajo, pequeña.

Hedwig echo a volar y desaparecio por la ventana de al lado _"Tan cera y tan lejos"_ penso Hermione suspirando **((n/F: Que digo yo que si sacan la cabeza por la ventana y se pegan un par de voces quiza le ahorren tanto viaje absurdo a la lechuza…lo que hace no tener movil…))**. Acaricio momentáneamente la flor, echo una mirada fugaz al pergamino arrugado y se dirigio al cuarto de baño.

Se lavo la cara con agua fria para terminar de despertarse mientras analizaba la situación. No sabia porque pero era como si el odio y el resentimiento hubieran desaparecido. No podia dejar de sonreir. Mientras se secaba la cara penso en la nota que acababa de escribir y sonrio aun mas "_Un par de palabras amables y una rosa no son suficientes, Weasley" _era mentia. Si que eran suficientes. Suficientes para devolverle la felicidad a cualquiera.

De pronto un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta _"¿Quien sera?"_ penso mientras fruncia el ceño

.-Ya va-dijo audiblemente mientras dejaba la toalla y se dirigia a la puerta

La abrio pero no vio a nadie. Bajo la mirada para examinar el rellano y se encontro un monton enorme de rosas a la altura de su estomago, sujeto por un par de manos incapaces.

.-¿Y que me dices de 50?

La voz de Ron Weasley salia de debajo del ramo

.-Anda, levantate, que le vas a ensuciar los pantalones a Harry-dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa mientras que esperaba junto a la puerta a que Ron entrara

.-¿Como sabes que son de Harry?-pregunto Ron incorporandose, aun con la cara y medio cuerpo oculto tras el gigante ramo

.-Los llevaba en el expreso de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de Ron

.-¿Que hago con esto?-pregunto el pelirrojo que iba de un lado para otro con el ramo sin saber donde ponerlo y chocandose con todo

.-Dejalo en la mesilla-contesto la chica mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama

Ron dejo el ramo torpemente

.-¿Y desde cuando te fijas tanto en la ropa que lleva Harry?

Hemrione borro sodo atisbo de sonrisa de su cara

.-¿Has venido a preguntarme eso?-dijo comenzando a enfadarse visiblemente

.-Perdona-se apresuro a contestar Ron enseguida y se dirigio a donde ella estaba. La miro por un momento fijamente y, ante la sorpresa de hemione, se arrodillo lentamente quedando frente a frente, teniendo los ojos casi a la misma altura-He venido a pedirte que me perdones

Hermione permanecio en silencio

.-Fui un imbecil. De hecho soy un imbecil. No tuve que haberte dicho nada de lo que te dije, en el fondo no pensaba eso.

.-Si que lo…-le interrumpio Hemrione solo para tener que callarse cuando Ron le puso la mano en la boca

.-No, -dijo Ron- dejame acabar -poco a poco fue bajando la mano cerciorandose de que Hermione no le interrumpiria. Por un momento se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir: el brillo de los ojos de la chica parecia haberle cegado. Y es que hacia tanto tiempo que no los tenia tan cerca…Se armo de valor, lleno sus pulmones con un largo y profundo suspiro y continuo-Ni siquiera se porque deberias de perdonarme. Despues de cómo me comporte y como me he estado comportando todo este tiempo… No tengo ninguna razon de peso para que me escuches si quiera, que no sea la de devolverme la vida, ni se que haces perdiendo el tiempo con un imbecil como yo. Solo se que nada de lo que te dije tenia sentido. No se que me paso. Me volvi loco. Solo pensar en que puedas estar con otro me saca de quicio. Y se que no deberia desconfiar de ti pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo que me atormenta y va conmigo. Pero te juro q no volvere a dejar q los celos me dominen…

"Hermione, yo no creo que seas una persona insensible, ni que seas incapaz de querer… Creo que eres la mejor persona que he conicido, y que conocere nunca. Creo que tienes un corazon enorme, y se que lo mas importante para ti son quienes estan dentro de el. Por eso te haces querer. Y por eso te quiero tanto. Por eso me enamore de ti, y….-no pudo decir nada mas.

Los labios de Hemrione habian sellado los suyos. Ron quedo paralizado al principio pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba casi se deshace. ¡Cuanto la habia hechado de menos! Un escalofrio recorio su cuerpo al colocar su mano tras la cabeza de la chica, notando de nuevo el contacto con ese pelo que tanto habia extrañado.

Tras los eternos momentos que siguieron al shok inicial, Hermione fue separandose lentamente dejando a Ron aun saboreando el beso con los ojos cerrados. Sonrio al ver el efecto de su obra.

Ron finalmente abrio los ojos sin saber que decir. Se quedo mirando la sonrisa de Hemrione por un momento

.-No me dejaste terminar-balbuceo con un hilo de voz

.-¿Sabes?-dijo la chica hechando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ron con sus brazos- Creo que se me ha olvidado por que nos enfadamos-delicadamente acaricio la cara del chico, secando una timida lagrima involuntaria que se escapaba, y volvio a colocar su brazo tras el

.-Pues porque te dije que…-Hemrione le tapo la boca con una mano

.-Era una pregunta retorica, cariño… No hace falta que digas nada mas-dijo bajando la mano de la boca de Ron

.-Bueno pues te advierto que ahora venia la mejor parte del dicurso

.-Entonces cuentamela luego

.-¿Luego de que?

Hemrione le miro significativamente mientras le besaba de nuevo, mas intensamente. Ron paso las manos por su cintura y acompaño a Hemrione mientras esta se echaba hacia tras y quedaba tmbada en la cama, arrastrandose hasta quedar en la parte superior de la misma. Los besos cada vez eran mas intensos. Tenian que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y una semana el uno sin el otro habia sido demasiado.

Se sentian esclavos de la emocion y la irracionalidad se apoderapba de ellos. Hermione apretaba a Ron contra ella, como si no fuese a dejar que nunca se alejara mas de lo que lo estaba en ese momento. El aire se acababa entre ellos mientras los besos de Ron rodaban por el cuello de la chica, que se estremecia ante cada contacto, recorriendo con sus manos la fuerte espalda del chico. Poco a poco fue bajanolas poniendolas mas debajo de la cadera de el. Rodaron por su cuerpo hasta que quedaron entre los dos.

Ron se detuvo en su tarea y levanto su cuerpo apulso, sonsetiense sobre sus brazos, y miro confusamente a los ojos a Hermione mientras la chica le devolvia una mirada segura, a la par que le desabrochaba el boton del pantalón

.-¿No nos estamos emocionando demasiado?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz, mirandola aun confusamente

.-No-dijo Hemrione decidida-Quiero saber que eres mio…del todo-añadio con una sonrisa- No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca

.-Tu sabes que soy tuyo-dijo Ron mientras se hechaba a un lado, bajando de encima de la chica y recostandose de costado sobre la cama junto a ella-, y no tienes que hacer nada para que no nos separemos-añadio mirandola aun mas profundamente

Hermione se rio

.-No lo hago por ti, Ron. Lo hago por mi y por nosotros. Esta semana ha sido un infierno y no pienso desaprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos. ¿O es que a caso no quieres?-termino levantando una ceja

.-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Ron con ojos brillantes ante la ensoñacion-Es lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero…y si..no…

Hermione rio mas y poco a poco se fue incorporando, subiendose a la cintura del chico

.-¿Quien es ahora el cobarde, Weasley?-bromeo sonriendo mientras, lentamente, desabrochaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y se deshacia de ella, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos de Ron

Ron se incorporo decidido y beso a la chica con mas fuerza colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica. Parecia que el mundo se caeria en ese beso, y poco a poco, entre los dos, se fueron desaciendo del resto de la ropa, sintiendose propiedad el uno del otro

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¡Hei!- dijo Ginny de repente –Acaba de pasar Cho, creo que va a la puerta

.-¿Ya son las doce?

Ginny miro al reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente

.-Si-dijo-, venga que te compaño

Harry de pronto parecio terriblemente nervioso

.-Vamos…-le animo Ginny tendiendole una mano-Seguro que todo ira bien

Harry la miro y extrañamente la sola vision de los dulces ojos azules de la chica le tranquilizo increíblemente. Tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se incorporo. Busco en su bolsillo y saco unas monedas

.-A esto te invito yo-dijo soltandolas sobre la mesa-Gracias-dijo de nuevo

.-Que pesadito estas¿eh?-bromeo Ginny- Anda, vamos, no la hagas esperar.-dijo poniendose en camino hacia la puerta del bar

Salieron y encontraron a Cho frente a la puerta. Ginny la saludo con un fugaz "Hola" y se despidio de Harry, tomando la calle principal de Hogsmaid hacia abajo

.-Hola-dijo Harry timidamente a Cho cuando la pelirroja hubo desaparecido

.-Hola-respondio ella sonriendo-Bueno que¿tienes habre?

.-Si-Sonrio Harry-Me han hablado de un sitio ahí al lado

.-Esta bien, vamos-dijo mientras emprendia el camino calle arriba

Anduvieron por un rato mientras hablaban del frio que hacia últimamente, y lo bonito que se veia Hogsmaid con niebla

.-¿Quien era la pelirroja?-pergunto Cho de pronto

…

Ginny siguió caminado por un tiempo hasta que se encontro delante de una tienda enorme, con un escaparate espectacular. Se quedo mirandolo, y de pronto al fondo descubrio a un par de chicas discutiendo por una camiseta. Parecia que fueran a romperla. Sonrio y noqueo en el cristal. Parvati y Lavender se detuvieron y le devolvieron el saludo indicandole que entrara.

Ginny empujo la puerta y se dirigio hacia ellas

.-¿Donde esta Anna?

.-En los probadores-dijo Lavender-¿Donde te metiste?

.-Con Harry-respondio buscando los probadores con la mirada

Parvati y Lavender intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

.-¿Y?-dijo Parvati

.-¿Y que?-pregunto Ginny despistada

.-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Parvati

.-¡Nada!-respondio Ginny sorprendida-¿Que tendria que pasar?

.-No crei que tuviera que ser yo quien te lo dijera…-respondio Parvati

.-¡Oye! Harry es mi amigo y ya esta¿eh?-aclaro Ginny

.-¿Segura?-pregunto Lavender

Ginny penso un momento, meneo la cabeza

.-Bueno voy a por Anna-termino volviendose

.-¡Oye¿Y donde lo dejaste?-pregunto Parvati

.-Esta con Cho-respondio alejandose

.-¿La de Ravenclaw?-pregunto Parvati

.-¡Esa va a clase de Miky¡Hostia, Miky!-dijo dandose un golpe en la frente

.-¿Desde cuando es Miky?-pregunto Parvati

.-¡Mierda¡Habia quedado con el hace diez minutos!-dijo mientras recogia su bolso y se ponia el abrigo-¿Que tal estoy?

.-El pelo-señalo la morena- Sueltatelo- Lavender obedecio-Mejor

.-Gracias-dijo Lavender dirigiendose a la puerta-Te veo en el castillo

.-Si, y yo con la camiseta-respondio Parvati contenta

Lavender le hecho una mirada de furia y un gruñido y se marcho. Parvati se quedo examinando su nueva adquisicion

Al momento oyo una voz

.-¡Adios Parv!-Ginny se dirigia rapido hacia la puerta

.-¿Donde vas?

.-Me olvide algo en las tres escobas, luego os busco

.-¿Y yo que hago sola?-grito Parvati

.-Ves a buscar a Anna e iros a comer, luego ire yo-dijo mientras abria la puerta

.-Esta bien-respondio Parvati dirigiendose hacia los probadores.

Al llegar a los probadores abrio una cortina de repente

.-¡Vamos, Anna, tenemos mucho que hacer!-de repente se quedo paralizada-Lo siento señora…

.-¿Parvati que haces?-pregunto Anna a su espalda

.-Sin comentarios-respondio la chica colorada- Vamos a pagar y acomer que me muero de hambre

.-Anda, vamso-dijo Anna riendo,comprendiendo lo que habia pasado

…

Ginny de pronto se habia dado cuenta de que no le apetecia estar alli… Le apetecia estar sola por un momento y pensar…

Camino sin rumbo inmersa en sus pensamientos… ¿Que estaba haciendo¿Y si Parvati y Lavender tenian razon? Al llegar el verano estaba convencida de que se habia olvidado de esa ridicula obsesion por Harry¿Pero y si no hubiera sido asi¿Y si tan solo se habia convencido a si misma?

Por otro lado, no creia que hubiera podido hacerse tan amiga de Harry si de verdad sentia algo por el, pero no lo tenia claro. Le encantaba ayudarle y que el chico le contara su problemas, incluso si era de Cho… Nunca le habia importado. Queria que todo le fuera bien, pero de pronto, el imaginarse una escena de los dos juntos, dandose un beso… No podia soportarlo, sentia una punzada clavandosele en el pecho. Nunca lo habia pensado hasta que los habia dejado juntos esa mañana, y tmapoco le habia dado importancia hasta que lo habia comentado con Parvati y Lavender

Que tonteria… Seguro que se estaba preocupando por nada… Solo seria un mal dia. Lo mismo ni si quiera eran celos… Lo penso un momento

Bueno si, eran celos, pero seguro que eso era normal,a l fin y al cabo le habia gustado durante mucho tiempo, y era un verdad sabida que siempre que algun exnovio encontraba una nueva novia se sentian celos, aunque no se sintiese ya nada por el… Bueno pero Harry nunca habia sido su novio…No…pero tampoco queria que lo fuese…

¿o si?

Esa duda la atterrrorizo. No era bueno, para nada bueno. Tenia que tener las cosas claras. Harry era su amigo y punto, nunca seria ni deberia ser nada mas…¡Que tonta! Seguro que tenia uno de esos dias sentimentaloides. Mañana se reiria de toda esa paranoia.

Bueno pero de momento no sabia donde estaba… Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba al fondo de lo que parecia un callejón sin salida… parecia la parte trasera de algun bar… Si, habia montones de cajas y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla amontonadas junto a unos bidones de basura bastante grandes.

De pronto una puerta que habia a sus espaldas se abiro de golpe, asustandola y obligandola a voltearse y acercarse de espaldas a la otra pared lateral del callejón

Se oyeron una voces de disputa y y algun que otro sonido de golpes y revolucion de sillas mesas. Pudo reconocer el interior de las Tres Escobas. Las voces se iban acercando y de pronto vio una cabeza rubia, casi blanca, casi igual que la palida piel de su dueño. El dueño del bar lo llevaba sujeto por el cuello de su abrigo, largo hasta los pies y negro como el resto de su ropa, a excepcion de una camisa roja que llevaba de una forma desgarbada bajo el abrigo. No era viejo, pero definitivamente no tenia ni mucho menos edad de estar en Howarts. Le extraño ver un hombre tan peculiar en un sitio como Hogsmaid, y mucho mas le sorprendio oirle mientras le echaban a la calle de un empujon

.-¡Y QUE MIERDA ES ESA DE "HIDRO-LECHE"¡ESO NO ES RON¡¡IMBECIL! Y PARA TU INFORMACION, CAPUYO¡¡¡LA CERVEZA SE HACE CON CEBADA, NO MANTEQUILLA!-seguia grItando aunque la puerta ya se habia cerrado hacia algun tiempo en sus narices-Que gilipoyas…-siguio despotricando mientras se volteaba encendiendose un cigarro.

Ginny lo miro extrañada_, "Que tipo mas raro",_penso

.-Nunca pidas una cerveza en esa mierda de bar- parecia haberle dicho a Ginny, aunque no parecia haberla visto aun, pues no habia levantado la cabeza

.-¿Perdona?-dijo Ginny sin saber si hablaba con ella

.-Los de ahí dentro no saben lo que es alcohol, pelirroja-dijo porfinn mirandola, y apartando el cigarro de la boca para poder hablar- Spike **-(n/F: Ahí va la sorpresa, x si no lo habiais reconocido aun,jeje. En su origen, esto fue un regalito pa mis niñas del club de fans y las compis de la lista de niños protegidos…cosas del foro…Bueno ahora ya es para todas las que os guste)** dijo tendiendole la otra mano-¡Joder¡Mierda!-se quejo de repente apartado la mano de donde la habia puesto: la parte iluminada del callejón, donde terminaba la sombra que las traseras de las Tres Escobas proyectaba sobre el la calle.

El extraño retrocedio mientras se encogia de dolor agarrandose la mano a la altura del vientre. La levanto un momento mientras la examinaba: el dorso estaba totalmente rojo. Chasqueo la lengua, mientras Ginny se acercaba sorprendida

.-¿Eres un… eres un vampiro?-pregunto entre intrigada y asustada

.-Eso parece- dijo levantando la mano, que poco a poco iba mejorando- Soy Spike-dijo tendiendole la otra mano, con una media sonrisa

Ginny bacilo un momento, habia algo en los ojos de ese chico que le invitaban a confiar en el. Sonrio y le estrecho la mano

.-Ginny

.-Encnatado

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **CoNtInUaRa** O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Bueno que,os ha gustado?alguna babilla por ahí? A mi tendriais que ponerme un cubo por lo menos, es el amor de mi vida por si no lo habiais notado…Pues eso, que si leeis la segunda parte, vereis un poco mas de el…jeje, que mala soy…

Ahora contento a los rr,muchas gracias a tods y seguid mandandolos que animan un monton

**SARAH-KEYKO: **Anda que pobrecita tu sister…jaja, que la dejas estudiar tu mucho me han dicho,jeje.Bueno,pero me parece genial que no lo hagas.Nosotras a muerte con Ron y Herm… Dile a tu sister que no se que pretende…nosotras ganaremos seguro…ojala y en junio salgamos de dudas.Bueno y lo de que se enfadan mucho…pues si hija,no se que decirte,son Ron y Herm, si se pasan todo el dia discutiendo ahora, pues imaginate cuando esten con las hormonas a mil,no va a ver kien se ponga en medio sin perder la cabeza,no crees?Bueno cielo,que muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado al reconciliación…

**ANNA-KYOUYAMA**: me alegro que te gustase Anna, mira, en este sale alguien que se llama como tu,jaja.Bueno eso de Malfoy tierno es discutible…pero digamos que si que tiene su punto dulce.Un beso y muchas gracias por leer

**MADE!**AMORE!gracias por la ayuda,no te preocupes que no descarto mandarte algun capitulo como se me acabe el tiempo.Bueno como siempre estos ya se han reconciliado..la verdad esque nunca dejo que esten mucho enfadados,verdad?en ese aspecto,soy buena gente,no digas que no…Bueno amore,que un besazo muy muy grande!

**LAUWG:** pues como ves ya se han reconciliado un poquito,jeje.En fin,me alegro que te guste todo y la suerte del ficci dependera de vosotras asi que ya sabes…sigue por aki cerca.Un besazo y muchas gracias

**KIKA DLC**: estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Ron es un amor… aunque a veces se le pira un poco la pinza,pero es solo porque la quiere mucho,jeje. Bueno, y la suerte de Harry ira mejorando tb…Por cierto,una preguntita, que significa "bkn"?Un besito y gracias por leer mi historia.MUAK!

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**:Muchas gracias cielo…bueno como ves la tonteria se les pasa pronto a estos dos,mira que bien estan ya,aunque les ha costado,lo se, pero bueno,el amor te suele quedar un poco tonto…tampoco hay que llegar a las manos…jaja.Muchas gracias,y espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación

**CHILENDIL:** Pues si, como ves Hermione no es tan buena como parece….jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el ficci, y la verdad es que la mayoria de los capitulos con igual de "cortos" aunque este era el doble,mas o menos…Bueno,espero seguir viendote por aquí.Muchas gracias por todo.Muak

**ADRIANA**: te veo impaciente,e?jaja.Por lo menos tres rr me dejaste!que linda,por mi encantada,e?no te cortes,como si me kieres dejar 20! Lo de Harry,pues bueno,no se si ya lo he dicho por aquí o no pero esq a mi Harry no me cae bien,entonces en mi ficci lo pongo un poco mas tonto de lo que suele ser normalmente,y como le he hecho capitan,pues entonces tb tiene que estar un pco pesaito con eso…jeje.En fin,soy muy mala.Pero mil gracias, de veras, por cada uno de tus reviews!un besazo gigante

**CERVATILLA:**uy!lo que me gusta a mi que os guste el ficci!muchas gracias por leerlo después de tantos intentos,jeje.Bueno,supondo que al fin y al cabo,teneis derecho a exigir un poquito de mi,sin esa presion creo que no seguriria…todo tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo,no?OK!en cuanto tenga un ratillo estare encantada de pasarme por alguno de tus ficcis,ya te lo dire,ok? Un besazo y muchisimas gracias

**DAZABETH**!mi vida! Yo tambien he tenido un par de semanas mortales pero a estoy de relax maximo,no sabes lo bien que sienta,dios…como lo necesitaba

Bueno a ver:jeje,en serio te gusta la discursion?dejame decirte un secreto, ami me encanta…jajjaa,yo sique soy sadica,e?pero esq escribir de estos dos es un gustazo,y masaun cuando discuten…

Bueno y lo de Harry,en medio de su ignorancia ya ves como consigue a Cho…en fin,es algo comprobado,todos los tontos tiene suerte…en fin,pobre Harry,creo que me paso mucho cn el…

Que bueno lo de Deck!jaja,que nosotras ibamos a Hogwarts!eso puede ser buenísimo!-Y claro que me acuerdo de cómo dejaron a esos dos!jaja,que mala gente, lo ultimo que me acuerdo era de un cinturón que se caia…jaja.Yo accedo a lo del msn,a mi solo avisadme y alli estare preparada,ajaj.La verdad es que me encantaria

Bueno y lo del rubio…pues en verdad tiene los ojos verdes,pero muy palidos,x eso creo que son casi grises.y la verdad esq no e tenido la mala suerte de la edad y el idoma,en verdad solo tiene un año mas que yo y mas o menos nos va…bien.

No se cmo sera lo de la fecha que es un lio,pero me encantaria que continuases pronto,jeje.Tu avisame..que me encantara leerlo.La verdad es que esta genial.

Un besazo cielo,y aki tienes tu gran contestación,como las que te gustan,jeje.

**HERMIONEF**:Muchas gracias,y ahí lo llevas!


	8. Hogsmaid II

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno…jeje,ya veo que la aparicion del amor de mi vida a causado reacciones variadas. Algunas por ahí con la baba,como yo,otras no tienen ni idea de quien es…bueno,en esta segunda parte ya lo conocereis un poco mas,y las que lo conozcan,espero que lo disfruten xq ya no lo vereis mas,jeje,que mala soy.

En fin, he pensado que voy a contestar a los rr al principio,xq al final va una sorpresilla…jeje. Lo que me gusta enredar.

Que lo dicho,gracias por leer y un beso

AVISO: …Spike es mio…

Bueno, contestaciones, ahí van

**MADE**:Hola cariño!estoy de acuerdo contigo,donde este una rosa roja pa una reconciliación,que se quite cualquier otra cosa.Lo de Harry es algo que no puedo evitar,se queja demasiado por todo,no se!Como no te vas a acordar de Spike?jeje,a mi esq me encanta,no soy imparcial.Y aki esta la continuación…disfrutala

**OPHELIA DAKKKER: **Bueno que,te ha alertado?jeje.me alegra mucho que te gustase el capitulo 6,la verdad esq un poko sensitivo,si…y que gracia me hace a mi lo de "lemon"…jaja,bueno aki hay mas,no? Bueno…Ginny y Spike? Pues no se,yo creo que le queda un poco grande.Ahi lo llevas,a ver que te parece. De todas formas,Spike es mio…

**VALEWEASLEY: **jeje,a mi tambien me encanta la verdad…esa escena y el baile se me ocurrieron mucho antes de escribir el ficci,o sea que imaginate!jeje. Y tambien el final,pero ese aun no le he escrito…Gracias por seguir aquí cariño

**KIKA DCL: **que guay,ya se chileno…jaja.Pero como se pronuncia? Xq no tiene vocales "bkn"… o es solo algo que se escribe? A mi tb me encanta Ron… es lo mas lindo,que no?jeje.

**BIANK RADCLIFFE: **hombre… la verdad esq puede parecer que se adelantaran un poco…pero si estan tan enamorados…para que van a esperar? A ver que te parece lo de Ginny…ya me comentas.Un beso

**LAUWG: **A mi tb me encanta!jaja Es que Spike es lo mejor.Aki tienes mucho mas de el, espero que te guste… Para mi,es una responsabilidad muy grande…pero tenia que meterlo…jaja.Espero que te guste.Un besazo

**SARAH-KEYKO: **pues aki tienes otro casi igual de largo,no? Son todos mas o menos asi, asiq espero que tus rr tb sean asi de largos,que con los rr me pasa lo mismo,cuanto mas largos,mas ganas de leerlo ;P jeje

Pues eso de Hermione-Draco a mi siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia,por que la verdad esq algunos de los ff estan mu bien,y que a mi el rollo de niño malo me va bastante,pero esq lo que es precisamente ese niño malo….y Hermione?esq esta cantadiiiiiiisimo que no,asi q tu no te dejes achantar,ganaremos… ¡esta cantado!pero si esq son Ron y Herm… es como…¡no se: Escarlata y Rett, Deny y Sandy, Rose y Jack… Sandy y Kirsten… jeje, en fin,parejas que no se pueden separar.Estoy como un chupe, lo se.Pero tu sigue molestando a tu hermana,que ganaremos,jeje

Jaja,estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo de Harry…a mi tampoco me cae muy bien,se nota no?por eso es asi de cortito…y Ginny,pues a ver,esq es lo mas normal,acaso tu no sabes cuando le pasa algo a tu hermana?esq es lo mas normal,ademas Ron es un cantoso…Y el futuro de estos dos esta muy claro,creo yo,pero no todo va a ser tan facil que me kedo sin ficci…jaja. Ademas no te preocupes,que Ginny no se va a kedar sentadita esperando a que Harry lo deje con Cho,ya veras…

Habalndo de Buffy…jaja,nosotras tb somos una familia de adictas!jaja.Mis dos Hermanas y yo,totalmente viciadas,lo que pasa es que a cada una nos gusta uno.Logicamente, a mi Spike,pero a una le gusta Angel,y a la otra Xander((esq ella tiene que ser original en todo))Y pues nada,la verdad esq la seria me la e tragado desde el principio al final,de hecho este verano me baje la 7º temporada,y aun estoy traumatizada con el final y con el hecho de que no vaya a ver un capitulo nuevo de Buffy en mi vida…bueno,aki tines mas Spike!disfrutalo!

Jaja,Ron es lo mejor…con que salida no?jaja,la verdad esq yo solo dejo caer asi un poco las escenas,no suelo ser muy esplicita…pero bueno,en este capitulo tendras otro pokito de "lemon" como dicen por ahí…jaja

Bueno chica,lo dicho,si quieres tener otra contestación tan larga como esta dejame otro rr tan largo como el otro,jaja,que por mi encantada…y sigue leyendo!un beso

**ADRIANA: **ya veremos que pasa con Cho-Harry-Ginny- y demas…jeje,para eso habra que seguir leyendo,no?En serio que no conoces a Spike?que Fuerte me parece!bueno aki lo conoceras mas,pero sigue mi consejo,aficionate Buffy…es una gran serie y no puedes morirte sin saber lo que es Spike en vivo y en directo.Es de lo mas gracioso y ademas es guapisimo…lo mismo al principio te resulta un tanto chocante su pelo,pero en nada se te caera la baba,es involuntario…jeje.Espero que te guste

**CERVATILLA:** Espero que leyeses mi rr.Lei el ficci de conquistandote que me encanto,y el songficci.Lee mi rr que ya veras mi opinión.Me alegro que te este gustando el ficci,se hace con mucho amor,jajja.Un beso y cuando publiques,avisa!que tengo ganas de leer ya

**CHILENDIL: **bueno,asi si son larguitos,teneis para entreteneros unos dias mientras yo corrijo…Espero que te guste tb esta parte…hombre,es que a mi por muy monas que sean las lechuzas…donde ste el pitido del movil cuando te llegan los mensajes…jaja,y sobre todo,que no hay que esperar ni darles de comer…bueno,aunque hay que ponerles saldo,pero…mucho mas comodo

**YOOOO, **ein?

**TANIA STRATMAN: **CARIÑO!que bueno verte por aki!que ilusion!jajaj,La verdad es que si que falta un poco,pero prometo llegar lo antes posible y acabarlo.Me alegro que te sigas acordando de mi y de mi ficci,yo me sigo acordando mcuho de vosotros.Espero que ya el semestre ese se haya relajado,la verdad es que por mi vida todo bien,en un par de semanas selectividad y avivir el ultimo veranito de libertad!jeje.Un beso y gracias por pasarte.Espero que tu tb estes bien.Y gracias por el ofrecimiento,lo tendre en cuenta

Bueno…pues muchas gracias a todas, y ya sin mas os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste

**8º Hogsmaid: Segunda Parte**

(…).-¿Eres un… eres un vampiro?-pregunto entre intrigada y asustada

.-Eso parece- dijo levantando la mano, que poco a poco iba mejorando- Soy Spike-dijo tendiendole la otra mano, con una media sonrisa

Ginny bacilo un momento, habia algo en los ojos de ese chico que le invitaban a confiar en el. Sonrio y le estrecho la mano

.-Ginny

.-Encnatado

…

.-¿Ginny?-pregunto Harry con voz chillona, sorprendido por la pregunta

.-Bueno, supongo¿Era ella que estaba contigo?

.-Hombre pues… si, esa es Ginny

.-¿Y?-pregunto Cho

.-¿Y que?-Harry no entendia nada

.-¿Estas con ella o algo?-pregunto simplemente

.-¡No!-dijo Harry cada vez mas sorprendido

.-¿Por que no?-pregunto Cho

.-¡Es la hermana de Ron!-Harry cada vez se quedaba mas asombrado¿le estaba preguntando eso en serio,en medio de su primera cita?

.-Eso no es un motivo-Cho no parecia ni enfadada, ni molesta, ni preocupada por la conversación, todo lo contrario de Harry

.-Bueno es mi amiga-dijo el moreno pensando

.-¿Solo una amiga?

.-Si-contesto el aun pensativo- Si, una muy buena amiga

.-Me alegro-dijo Cho sonriendo

Harry hizo un esfuerzo y le correspondio a la sonrisa, y se detuvo para abrirle la puerta del restaurante.

…

.-Bueno¿Y que haces aqui tu sola, preciosa? No parece el mejor sitio para pasar el dia

.-Me apetecia escapar un poco-contesto Ginny vagamente

.-¿De quien?

.-De todos. No me apetecia estar con gente

.-Si no quieres hablar, me callo.-dijo Spike sacando de nuevo el paquete de tabaco-Pero a mi me queda aqui un rato todavía-añadio mirando al cielo que se veia aun palido y brillante

.-Creo que me vendra bien hablar con un extraño un rato¿te importa?

.-No, asi tengo algo que hacer

.-Bueno ¿y q aces tu aqui?

.-Buffy necesitaba unas cosas para su amiga la brujita

.-¿Buffy?

.-La cazadora

.-¿La que?

.-La caza vampiros¿no sabes quien es?

.-¿Deberia hacerlo?

.-Que raros sois-dijo murmuro el para si mismo

.-¿Quienes?

.-Los magos

.-¿Como sabes que soy una bruja?

.-Me dijeron que aqui no encontraria a nadie que no lo fuese. Hubiese acompañado a Buffy pero no puedo andar por ahi, ya sabes-añadio señalando el cielo con la cabeza-Asi que decidi quedarme en el bar ese, aunque esos cabrones no tienen ni puta idea de nada-dijo levantando la voz- Seguro que tu vas al colegio ese raro

.-Pues si… pero no se a quien llamas raro…en fin¿Buffy y Spike¿De donde sacais esos nombres?

.-Que gra…- de pronto se escucho un ruido entre los contenedores

Los dos se vovlvieron a ver de donde procedia el ruido y se miraron interrogantes. Spike miro de nuevo y meneo la cabeza soltando un pequeño gruñido, a la par que apartaba a Ginny con un brazo, colocandola tras de el y avanzando hacia los contenedores. El ruido se repitio con mas intensidad, habia algo entre las cajas.

Ginny se asusto al oir el ruido y mas al ver la cara del recien llegado, habia cambiado por completo. No parecia un rostro humano, si no algo demoniaco, ojos amarillos piel arrugada y oscura, nariz deforme y los colmillos mucho mas grandes de lo normal

La niña permanecio paralizada por un momento, preguntandose como habia sido tan tonta de quedarse con un vampiro en un callejón, pero pronto reacciono y busco en su bolsillo agarrando su varita con fuerza y colocandola en posicon de ataque, apuntando directamente al intrusos por detrás, preparada para atacar si era necesario

Spike se fue acercando sigilosamente a los cubos mientras atendia detenidamente al ruido que de ellas venia. Algo se movia alli. Cuando ya hubo llegado, dio una patada haciend levantar un monton de cajas mientras que daba un rujido, y una rata salia corriendo hacia la luz. Se incorporo mientras se volvia lentamente

.-Bah…solo era una rata de…-solo tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontro con una varita que le apuntaba directamente al corazon, sujeta por una niña con los ojos llameantes de furia-¿Pero que haces niña!-dijo Spike mostrando el terror que se apoderaba de su garganta, mientras retrocedia-¿Eso es de madera?

.-Si-contesto Ginny firmemente, que seguia al vampiro en sus movimientos

.-Aleja eso de mi

.-¿Por que deberia hacerlo¿Para dejar que me ataques?

.-¿Pero que dices?-el panico se hizo presente cuando vio que no podia retroceder mas una vez que hubo chocado contra la pared- ¡Eh!Ginn…Ginny, pelirroja-dijo mientras cambiaba de nuevo, borrrando el rostro demoniaco- Soy yo, no voy a hacerte nada-añadio mientras seguia retrocediendo, evitando tropezar con las cajas y restos de basura y botellas

.-Por eso as sido tan simpatico¿no¡Para cogerme desprevenida!

.-¿Yo¿Crees que si pensase morderte iba a darte conversación¡Pero si no podria aunque quisiese!

.-¿Como?-pregunto Ginny incredula

.-A ver, a…aparta eso y le lo explico-rogo Spike cuya voz cada vez temblaba mas

.-¡No!-contesto Ginny firmemente mientras se acercaba mas y colocaba la punta de la varita contra las ropa del vampiro, justo a la algura del corazon-Explicamelo ahora-ordeno

Spike trago con dificultad al notar el contacto del instrumento con su cuerpo

.-Tengo un chip¿vale?-explico mientras notaba como los sudores caian por su frente

.-¿Un chip¿Que es eso?

.-Un chisme humano, con mucho poder…-se puso aun mas nervioso al ver que no podia defenderse-¡Joder¡Yo que se¡No soy cientifico¡¡Un chip,coño! Me lo pusieron para que no mordiese humanos, y funciona

.-¿Por qué tendria que creerte?-dijo Ginny apretando aun mas fuerte la varita-Ademas aqui los chips y los aparatos humanos no funcionan

.-¿Ah no?-dijo Spike pareciendo agradablemente sorprendido por la información. Ginny le correspondio apretando aun con mas fuerza-¡Vale,vale¡De todas formas no volvere a morder humanos¡Buffy me mataria si lo hiciera! No podria hacerle eso…

.-¿Por uqe te importa tanto lo que piense esa cazadora¿No tenria a matar a bichos como tu?

.-¡Por eso estoy vivo¡No puedo morder a nadie¡Aunque me joda, soy inofensivo,de verdad!-dijo mientras levantaba las manos por encima de la cabeza

Ginny le miro a los ojos y le parecio sincero, asique aflojo un poco la presion pero no le solto del todo

.-¿Entonces por que cambiaste antes?-pregunto

.-Crei que habia algo entre las cajas, solo intentaba defenderme, y defenderte a ti tambien-dijo- Aunque parece que no te hace mucha falta-evaluo mirando la varita de nuevo

Ginny permanecio mirandole durante un rato y por fin le dejo libre, retrocediendo y bajando la varita

.-Espero que lo que digas sea verdad, o sino no tendre la compasión de preguntarte antes de atravesarte con esto-le advirtio muy seria observando como el vampiro recuperaba el aliento que habia estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo

.-Vale..vale-dijo Spike que estaba agachado intentando recuperarse-Pero ya vale con el sustito, aparta eso un rato que me da mal un rollo…

Ginny gualdo la varita en su manga

.-Eso-dijo Spike incoporandose-¡Si es que estais locos!-añadio desconcertado-Mira que dejar corretear por ahi a niños con palitos de madera…

…

.-¡Y después te la tragaste!-dijo Cho que ya no podia reirse mas

La comida estaba resultando muy bien, habian ablado sobre el colegio y los profesores, pero sobre todo de quiddich. Cho parecia de verdad admirar a Harry como jugador, y recordaba prácticamente todas la jugadas del chico

Hacia un rato que habian terminado el postre y ahora Harry jugueteaba con la sal derramada sobre la mesa con un cuchillo mientras Cho hacia pedazos una servilleta. Y asi, recordaban uno y otro partido. No paraban de reir. Les parecia a veces que todo el mundo en el bar les miraba

.-Todo el mundo nos mira-dijo harry cuando puedo parar de reir

.-¡Eres Harry Potter¿Que esperabas¿No te has acostumbrado aun?

.-No creo que me acustumbre nunca…

.-Bueno, tiene sus ventajas… No hubiese venido a comer contigo si no lo fueras-bromeo Cho

.-¿Y quien dice que eso sea un ventaja?-bromeo Harry tambien

.-Que gracioso…-contesto ironicamente Cho

.-Ya sabes que era un broma-dijo Harry mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz

Cho sonrio

.-Ahora en serio-dijo la chica- Creo que no te he visto perder ningun partido

.-Pues si que perdi uno

.-¿Cual?-pregunto Cho extrañada

.-El partido conta Huffelpuf, en tercero-contesto Harry muy serio

.-¡Ah! Lo recuerdo…-todo atisbo de sonrisa habia abandonado el rostro de la chica y todo brillo habia desaparecido de sus ojos. Se quedo pensativa por un momento- Cedric la cogio al final-dijo mientras su mirada seria se desviaba por la ventana

Harry le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo

.-Era muy bueno¿sabes?

Cho se giro y le sonrio

.-Si no te hubieras caido no la hubiera cogido el

.-Supongo que no-bromeo Harry, con un aire demasiado seguro para lo normal, que hizo a Cho reir de nuevo

.-¿Que te pasa con esos dementotes?-pregunto Cho curiosa- Hay muchas historias por ahí pero la verdad es que te afectan mas que a nadie…

Entonces fue el rostro de Harry el que se volvio sombrio de repente y miro por la ventana

.-Perdona-dijo cho de pronto-, quizas no debiera haber preguntado

.-Da igual-dijo Harry-, no te preocupes. No me importa contartelo

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol le atraveso los parpados y la cego de nuevo. Volvio a abrirlos con dificultad, cada vez mas pesados por el sueño. La ventana estaba mas palida y brillante que antes. Se quedo un momento con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Al cabo e un rato sonrio al notar un pecho que respirada bajo su rostro

Se incorporo un poco, depacio, despegando su piel de la tersa piel del chico. Le miro a la cara y sonrio. Se veia tan bien dormido, no queria despertarlo nunca, le gustaria que el timepo se detuviese, y quedarse ahí mirandolo siempre. Le dio tierno un beso en la frente y le miro de nuevo. Seguia durmiendo. No podia resistirse, le encantaria poder devorarlo entero, pero de momento se conformo con darle besos en la frente, los parpados, la nariz, los pomulos, y en todas y cada una de sus pecas. Por ultimo le dio un suave beso en los labios y se incorporo de nuevo. El chico abrio los ojos, sonriend, casi cegandola con su color azul intenso

.-Buenos dias-dijo Hermione sonriendo

.-Hola-contesto el esforzandose aun por hablar entre tanto sueño, sin poder deshacerse de la sonrisa-¿Como estas?

.-Bien-contesto Herm tambien sonriendo cada vez mas-¿Y tu?

.-Muy bien

Se quedaron un rato mirandose y sonriendo. Un aleteo en la ventana los distrajo. Ambos se volvieron a ver. Hedwig llevaba ahí un buen rato

.-¡Mierda!-se lamento Ron, llevandose una mano a los ojos- Tengo que mandarle una carta a mi madre

.-¿Por que?-pregunto Hermione riendo

.-Le pedi Hedwig a Harry y tenia que ponerle una escusa

Hermione se rio y le dio un beso quedandose los dos luego abrazados, mirando por la venta en silencio, mientras Ron juegueteaba con el pelo de la chica.

.-Creo que Hedwig ha visto mas de lo que ha pagado por ver-dijo Ron

Ambos se rieron suavemente. A Hermione le rugieron las tripas

.-Ron-dijo la chica, apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo

.-¿Que?

.-¿No tienes hambre?-pregunto

.-No pense que fuera muy romantico decirtelo pero creo que se me va a abrir un boqete en el estomago en breve-Hermione se rio- Despues de todo no he comido nada en una semana

.-¿Ah, no?

.-¿No?

.-¿Y eso?-pregunto la chica incormporandose y mirandole a los ojos

.-Una pesada que tenia en la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar e otra cosa

.-¿Ni si quiera en la comida?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo

.-Ni si quiera en la comida-afirmo el pelirrojo

.-Debia de volverte loco

.-Me vuelve loco

Hermione sonrio y le dio un beso. Ron se separo

.-¿Que hora es?

.-Las tres-dijo Hermione mirando el reloj de la mesilla- ¿Por?

.-El comedor ya esta cerrado

.-Tienes razon-comento la chica pensativa

.-Hacemos una cosa:-propuso de pronto Ron-tu te quedas aqui y yo bajo a las cocinas a pedirle algo a Dobbie¿te parece?

.-No creo que debamos hacerles trabajar mas de lo que…-Ron la corto poniendole la mano sobre la boca

.-¿De verdad crees que les va a importar mucho?-dijo Ron, rogando con la mirada que no le echara la broca

.-Esta bien…-dijo la chica sonriendo, con tal de no discutir, era capaz de olvidarse incluso del P.E.D.D.O.

Ron le dio un beso en los labios y se levanto de la cama poniéndose los pantalones, mientras Hermione se incorporaba manteniendo la sabana sujeta bajo los brazos. Ron se puso los zapatos y se puso de pie buscando la camiseta. Mientras Hemrione lo observaba embobada

.-Ron

.-¿Que?

.-Llevas los pantalones del reves-le informo riendo

Ron se miro y se quedo un rato mirandose. Las costuras y los bolsillos de los pantalones estaban por fuera

.-Bueno-dijo levantando por fin la vista- No creo que a Dobbie le importe mucho-dijo riendose mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta

.-¿No piensas cambiartelos entonces?

.-No-dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo-Creo que me quedan bien

.-Bueno como quieras-dijo Hermione sonriendo-¿pero se puede saber a que se debe que le ayas vaciado el baul a Harry para vestirte de Muggle pijo hoy?

.-Me queda mejor-dijo acercandose a la cama-¿no crees?

.-No se, no se…-dijo Hermione evaluandolo- Date una vuelta que te vea

Ron dio un vuelta mientras seguia avanzando hacia la cama. Hermione detuvo un momento la mirada al fianal de la espalda de Ron y volvio a subirlos antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta de nuevo-No esta mal-termino sonriendo

.-¿Como que no esta mal?-dijo sentandose junto a ella en la cama-Esta muy bien, dilo

.-No

.-¡Vamos!-dijo aciendole cosquillas

.-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-dijo Hermione riendose- Estas muy bien

.-Eso esta mejor-dijo el chico dandole un golpecito en la nariz y levantandose-Bueno ahora vengo-dijo acercandose a la puerta y abriendola

.-Oye

.-¿Que?

.-¿Que te quedaste por decir?-pregunto Hermione

.-¿Cuando?

.-Antes-dijo la niña revolviendo las sabanas juguetona -dijiste que faltaba la mejor parte del discurso.

Ron sonrio y luego se puso serio. Cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la cama, tendiendose al lado de Hermione. Se quedo un rato pensando y luego levanto sus ojos azules hacia los ojos de la chica que le miraban expectantes

.-Que no es verda nada de lo que te dije-le dijo suavemente-.No es cierto que no debiera estar contigo, porque estar contigo es lo mejor que me a apasado nunca, porque sin ti no soy nada. Tu sacas lo mejor de mi, y eso me gusta.-sonrio- Estar contigo me hace querer ser mejor persona cada dia, el solo hecho de tenerte a mi lado me convierte en mejor persona, y no se que haria sin ti: esta semana he hecho la prueba y no quiero repetirlo nunca. Asi que prometeme que no dejaremos que nos vuelva a pasar

Hermione solo se quedo mirandole sin sabes qur decir, mientras una timida lagrima rodaba por su cara. Ron sonrio dulcemente y se la seco con un beso

.-Bueno, con eso me basta por ahora-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras que la miraba y le acariciaba la cara con un dedo.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levanto.

.-Bueno me voy-dijo rapidamente acercandose a la puerta en un par de zancadas-, antes de que me ponga yo tambien a llorar

.-Si anda, vete.-le apremio Hermione secandose las lagrimas entre sonrisas y sorbicando-Antes de que me muera de hambre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Es mi madre-dijo Harry-Oigo a mi madre

.-Bueno, pero eso no esta mal¿no?-dijo Cho temerosa

.-Oigo a mi madre antes de morir-corrigio Harry de un tiron

Cho permanecio callada e inmóvil, con los ojos humedos y temblorosos fijos en los de Harry que en ese momento se desviaban por la ventana

.-Son los gritos de mi madre pidiendo a Voldemort que no me mate. Ese es mi peor recuerdo. Es lo que revivo cuando estan cerca los dementotes. Eso es lo que me hace perder el conocimiento o caer de la escoba.

Harry sostuvo la sombria mirada por fuera de la ventana un momento mas y se giro para ver a Cho con la mirada fija en un punto no muy lejos de su cara, en el momento en que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

.-¡Eh!-dijo el chico tomandole las manos y sonriendo lo mas dulcemente que pudo-No tienes de que preocuparte, tu no eres ningun dementor

Cho volvio en si misma y se seco los ojos. Intento sonreir

.-Perodona, no soy yo la que tendria que llorar,-dijo-pero es solo pensar en lo mal que has debido de pasarlo y…-no pudo continuar

.-Es la unica vida que he tenido. No es algo que me atormente demasiado, no se lo que es tener otra vida, y de momento aqui soy feliz-la tranquilizo el moreno

.-Eres… sorprendente-dijo Cho

.-Gracias-dijo levantadose, rodeando la mesa y sentandose a su lado ante la sorpresa de la chica-,pero soy mejor cuando estoy contigo

Los ojos de cho brillaron, cegados por el verde de los que tenia en frente. De pronto el mundo entero se paro y no importaba nada, solo ellos dos. Cerro los ojos y se acerco a los labios de Harry.

…

.-¿Como se llama?-pregnto Spike

.-¿Quien?-dijo Ginny

.-El chico de quien huyes

.-Yo no…-intento replicar la chica, pero al echar un vistado a la cara escéptica del vampiro supo que no podria engañarle- Harry -se rindio

.-¿Es tu novio?

.-¡No!-dijo rapidamente-Es un amigo

.-¿Y quieres que sea tu novio?

.-¡No!-respondio mas rapido aun

Sipike levanto una ceja

.-No lo se-termino diciendo Ginny-Por eso me he escapado. Me apetecia pensar. No tengo muy claro nada.

.-¿Por que?

.-Puede decirse que estuve enamorada de el. En plan platonico¿sabes? Entre nosotros es famoso, y es amigo de mi hermano, es mayor, es muy guapo…-explico Ginny perdiendose en si misma y en el recuerdo de la cara de Harry mientras hablaba-Pero ya se me paso la tonteria y ahora es mi amigo. Un buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo, podria decirse. Confio en el y el en mi. Nos contamos todo.-dijo poniendose seria y volviendo a la tierra-Son cosas de cuando eres pequeña, pero vamos que ya se me ha pasado

.-No se te ha pasado, pelirroja-dijo tranquilamente Spike

.-¿Y tu que sabes!

.-Tu misma lo has dicho. Dices que no tienes nada seguro. Creo que deberias darle un beso y ver que sientes. Es la mejor forma de diferenciar entre un amigo y algo mas

.-¡Tu estas loco!-dijo Ginny nerviosa-¿Piensas que voy a ir y plantarme delante de Harry y comerle la boca?

.-¿Por que no¿Se te ocurre alguna forma mejor de aclararte?

.-¡Pero si el tiene novia! Bueno no es su novia, pero lo sera dentro de poco

.-¿Y eso te molesta?

Ginny se tomo un momento antes de contestar a la pregunta

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Buenas, Malfoy-saludo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Mucho frio por ahi fuera?

Draco se paro en seco en medio del pasillo del primer piso, atonito por la actitud del pelirrojo. El estaba totalmente empapado y en medio de su cabeza retumbaban una y otra vez los gritos del pesimo entrenamiento que acababan de tener. O se espabilaban o perderian contra Gryffindor. Entre tanto cabreo ardiendole en la cabeza, le costo un momento reaccionar. Apreto la escoba entre sus dedos, _"¿Se esta quedando conmigo el pobreton?"_ penso _"¡Lo que me faltaba!"_se dijo furioso

.-Pierdete, Weasley-gruño girandose para ver al Gryffindor que seguia su camino sin mas

.-Encantado-contesto el chico sin volverse, y sin enturbiar en ningun momento su buen humor

"_¿Y este?"_ penso Malfoy mientras lo veia alejarse _"Que raros estan los Gryffindor últimamente" _se fijo un poco mas detenidamente en el chico y no pudo evitar sonreir _"¿Pantalones del reves? No me extraña que este tan feliz…"_ Se volvio sobre si mismo y continuo su camino hacia su Sala Comun _"Parece que la sangre sucia consiguió lo que queria… Creo que podre sacar algo de provecho de tanta felicidad"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

.-No-contesto Ginny al cabo de un rato-No me molesta, es solo que no es algo que me agrade

.-¿Que diferencia hay?-pregunto el vampiro encendiendose otro cigarrillo

.-Que no creo que me hiciera daño verlos juntos, aunque tampoco es lo que mas deseo en este mundo

.-¡Oh¡Dios mio¡Que vida tan complicada!-bromeo Spike- Es casi como salvar al mundo¿eh?

.-Que gracioso-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

.-La verdad es que creo que me gusta hablar contigo, las conversaciones que tengo últimamente con Buffy y la "Scooby-Gang" solo tratan de eso-evaluo Spike pensativo

.-Que romantico…-bromeo Ginny sonriendo

.-Una barbaridad-se quejo Spike que seguia pensativo-¿Sabes?-dijo volviendo a mirar a Ginny a los ojos-Echo de menos tener tu edad. Creo que a partir de los cien años dejas de comerte la cabeza por cosas como esas, y la verdad es que son lo mas entretenido

Ginny rio

.-¿Pero de que leches estoy hablando?-comento Spike-No se a quien pretendo engañar, siempre que te enamoras pierdes la cabeza

.-¿Los vampiros se enamoran?

.-Por desgracia si…-se quejo Spike

.-¿Tu estas enamorado?

.-No estamos aqui para hablar de mi si no de ti-dijo cortando el tema

.-Yo no estoy enamorada

.-Si, claro, lo que tu digas-contesto el rubio con desden

.-Quiza debieramos preguntarle a cierta cazadora con nombre cursi si esta enamorada…-sugirio la pelirroja levantando una ceja

Spike le hecho una mirada furiosa, aunque mas propia de un niño enfadado que de un temible vampiro

Ginny no pudo evitar reirse de nuevo¿quien le hubiera dicho que un vampiro podria llegar a ser tan…accesible?

…

De pronto sintio como si la cabeza se le abriese en dos. Un terrible dolor se apodero de su frente, como si tuviera un hierro incandescente clavado en forma de rayo. Sintio desmayarse de pronto. El aire le faltaba y se puso a toser sin control. No veia a penas nada, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para poder enfocar la vista

.-¡Harry!-dijo una voz asustada-¿Te encuentras bien?

"_Cho"_ alcanzo a pensar porque no podia articular palabra. Su voz le llegaba distante pero sabia que era ella. ¿Hace cuanto que la habia dejado de besar? Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido de repente, cuando menos deseaba que lo hiciera.

Un risa fria y desconcertante inhundo su mente, elimienando de ella todo pensamiento. Ya no escuxaba ningun ruido exterior, la carcajada los apagaba todos. Se llevo las manos a los oidos para intentar acallarla.

De pronto el estomago le dio un vuelco y sintio unas arcadas terribles. Sin apenas percatarse de ello, callo al suelo del bar y permanecio alli un momento en medio de extraños emblores con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos y el pecho.

Al cabo de un rato, que parecio una eternidad, la risa se fue alejando, dando paso a un terrible dolor de cabeza. No podia moverse por lo dolorido que se encontraba

Poco a poco, noto una mano delicada que tomaba su brazo y con cuidado lo partaba para encontrar su rostro. Un dedo acaricio dulcemente su cara. Intento abrir los ojos. Al principio todo estaba borroso pero poco a poco consigio enfocar unos brillantes ojos negros

"_¡Cho!"_ penso de nuevo _"No deberia verme asi. Tengo que salir de aqui."_

Rapida y tormpemente consiguió levantarse del suelo en varios intentos, no sin necesitar apoyarse en la mesa a esperar que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas y se colocara en su sitio. Cuando se hallo en pie miro a su alrededor completamente desorientado. Todas las personas presentes en el bar habian dejado todo lo que estaban aciendo para girarse a verle, algunos incluso se habian levantado.

Volvio la cara de una vez y se encontro con la cara de Cho que lo miraba profundamente perdida y preocupada.

.-Perdoname.-dijo rapidamente-Tengo que irme

Y salio corriendo del bar intentando no caer en cada tropiezo, y siguió corriendo mucho rato sin detenerse intentando despertar de esa maldita pesadilla o, al menos, intentando escapar de la veguenza que le perseguia, del miedo, de la confusion. Intentaba escapar de todo pensamiento posible.

Llego a una barrera y se choco con ella. Apoyo un puño en la pared y luego la cabeza. Sudores frios empezaron a correr por su rostro y sintio convulsiones en el estomago. Al borde de la incosciencia comenzo a vomitar espasmódicamente

…

Las risas que inhundaban el callejón se vieron cortadas por el desagradable ruido de arcadas

.-¿Harry?-murmur Ginny al vera una figura a la entrada del callejon-¡HARRY!- grito cuando estuvo segura de que era el y se dio cuenta de la situacion en que se encontraba

.-¿Ese es tu romeo?-comento spike con cara de asco, observando a la chica que ya corria en su ahuxilio-Si, te entiendo perfectamente, es muy…atractivo-dijo evaluando la desagradable situación, sin moverse del sitio

Ginny llego sin aliento, mas por la preocupación que por la carrera, a donde se encontraba Harry

.-¡Harry!-alcanzo a decir con voz chillona cogiendole por los hombros-¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico la miro desconcertado, con los ojos ensangrentados y humedos por la vomitona.

.-Ginny…-gimio el chico cuando logro reconocerla y cambio su peso de la pared al cuerpo de la chica, cayendo sobre ella casi muerto

.-¿Que te pasa?-dijo tenuemente la voz temblorosa de Ginny, que no comprendia nada.

La chica se tambaleo nerviosa bajo el peso del chico pero logro sostenerse en pie, y sostenerle a el. Perdida, sin saber que hacer, le abrazo mientras algunas lagrimas de impotencia caian de sus ojos. Paso sus dedos por el pelo azabache del chico. Harry no decia nada, solo sollozaba

.-No te preoupes.-le susurro al oido-No va a pasarte nada, yo te cuido-intentaba parecer calmada pero la verdad era que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa-¡SPIKE!-grito de pronto-¡Es que no piensas venir a ayudarme!

.-No con ese sol-grito el vampiro tranquilamente desde el otro lado del callejón

.-¡Pero si ya esta anocheciendo!-siguio gritando Ginny al borde de la histeria

.-Cinco minutos y la sombra estara alli-advirtio Spike

.-¡Me da igual que te conviertas en un saco de cenizas!-amenazo Ginny rugiendo-Ven aqui ahora mismo y ayudame! Si no quieres que te lance la varita directa al corazon-los ojos casi se le salian de las orbitas cuando hablaba

"_Maldita niñata_" pensaba Spike, que le daban escalofrios solo de recordar el tacto de la varita sobre su _ropa "En fin, pobrecilla, habra que ayudarla…Y luego dice que no esta enamorada…"_ pensaba sonriendo mientras se acercaba por la parte sombria hacia donde la chica hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse en pie. Se inclino a un par de metros de ellos

.-A ver chico- dijo -¿Que te ha pasado?

Ginny se las apaño para dejar a Harry sentado contra la parede y se sento a su lado.

Harry seguia completamente perdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y de vez en cuendo murmuraba cosas inaudibles y sin sentido. Los ojos le daban vueltas y solo fijar la vista en una cara amiga como la Ginny era lo unico que lo ataba débilmente a la realidad.

La chica se mantuvo pendiente en cada momento de que estuviera bien, secandole las lagrimas y abrazandole, evitando que su cuerpo entero se desmoronarse.

Spike se puso en cunclillas para hablar con ellos mejor, aun manteniendo la distancia que marcaba la parte soleada

.-¿Esta borracho?-pregunto a Ginny quien le devolvio una mirada furiosa y siguió en su tarea de componer al chico que se iba calmando poco a poco-Seguro que te has bebido un barril entero de la mierda que venden ahí dentro¿eh?-bromeo Spike dandole un golpecito en el hombro a Harry, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, si no fuera porque Ginny le sujeto

.-¿Eso es lo unico que se te ocurre para ayudar?-dijo Ginny furiosa y descompuesta

.-¿Quien es este?-pregunto Harry finalmete, con cara entre sorprendida y desagradada que ya iba recuperando un poco la consciencia

.-Spike-dijo el vampiro tendiendole una mano

Harry miro la palida mano y luego miro la palida cara con una mueca de desagrado

.-En serio¿quien es este?-repitio

.-Es Spike.-explico Ginny-Es un…-miro a Spike confusa

.-Un vampiro, si-termino el rubio por ella

.-¿UN VAMPIRO?-grito Harry histerico, haciendo un excesivo uso de sus escasas fuerzas-GINNY¿¿ESTAS LOKA?

.-No, Harry-dijo la chica agarrandolo para que no se moviera, mientras el chico intentaba zafarse nervioso-No va a hacernos nada¿verdad?

.-No podria aunque quisiera-añadio Spike-Tengo un chip en la cabeza

.-¡Los chips aqui no funcionan!-replico Harry intentando ponerse de pie

.-Harry-intento tranquilizarlo Ginny-Harry, mirame-dijo cogiendo la cara del chico y obligandole a que la mirara-No va a hacernos nada¿de acuerdo? No es malo, le conozco. He estado sola con el todo el dia y no ha hecho nada, es bueno…-Harry intento replicar pero Ginny no le dejo-Confia en mi¿vale?

Harry la miro por un momento confuso pero luego asintio con la cabeza y se giro hacia Spike que los miraba atentos. Le dedico una mirada furiosa de advertencia, Spike contuvo la risa y asintio intentando parecer asustado. Ginny alzo los ojos al cielo

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¿Herm?-llamo Ron al entrar en el dormitorio y ver la cama dechecha sin la chica dentro-¿Hermione?-volvio a llamar

Se quedo un momento escuchando y oyo el ruido de una ducha, y alguien tatareando una cancion. Sonrio intentando no reirse muy fuerte y se dirigio a la mesa a dejar la bandeja con la comida. Se acerco de puntillas hacia la puerta del baño y escucho un momento mientras seguia conteniendo la risa.

Cuando se encontro en condiciones de no hacer ruido, abrio la puerta sigilosamente. Por un momento permanecio observando el cuerpo borroso que se adivinaba detrás de la mampara de la ducha.

Con dificultad trago la saliba que se le acumulaba en la boca y volvio en si mismo. Con cuidado se quito la camiseta, los pantalones… Mientras se acercaba de puntillas a la ducha. Cuando llego abrio la mampara con cuidado y entro.

Hermione, que tenia la cabeza metida debajo del chorro de la ducha y canturreaba una cacion, no se habia dado cuenta de nada. Ron sonrio de nuevo al verla tan en su mundo y paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica, rodeandola con sus brazos, y acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica; pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Hermione dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta

.-¡RON!-dijo casi histerica-¿PERO QUE LECHES HACES!

.-Ducharme contigo-informo el pelirrojo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella intentadado cogerla por la cintura de nuevo. Pero hermione retrocedio nerviosa, librandose de las manos de Ron

.-¿Estas loco!-dijo la chica agarrando la ducha, descolgandola y utilizandola como arma-Vete, anda

.-No pienso irme asi que no agas el tonto-replico el chico intentando hacerse con la ducha-¡Joder!-se quejo- ¡Esta ardiendo!

.-Ron, vete-dijo Hermione levantando la ducha para que el chorro diera en la cara del chico

.-¡AAA!-se quejo Ron protegiendose los ojos con las manos-¡Dame eso!-dijo alargando el brazo a tientas para alcanzarla, pero solo lograba dar manotazos a Hermione que los esquivaba como podia mientras se reia

.-¡No te lo voy a dar asi que vete!-dijo entre risas-Ademas esto se puede poner muecho mas caliente-advirtio agarrando el grifo-¡Rindete!

.-¿Rendirme?-repitio el chico armandose de valor y abriendo los ojos contra el agua, acercandose a la chica y quitandole la ducha de las manos- Creo que vas a ser tu la que se rinda-le susurro mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella.

Colgo la ducha en el enganche sin levantar los ojos de la cara de Hemrione que se rendia lentamente. El agua empezo a caer sobre sus cabezas y Hermione agarro la nuca de Ron acercandolo hacia ella y dandole el beso que desaba darle desde que le habia visto ahí dentro con ella. El beso fue creciendo y el vapor que salia de la ducha aumentando por momentos. Ron se separo un milimetro

.-Si que era verdad que esto podia ponerse mas caliente…-bromeo Ron entre dientes con una media sonrisa

.-Callate-exigio Hermione mientras le volvia a besar

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Harry¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto Ginny poniendole una mano en la frente. Harry asintio mirandola-Mierda, tienes fiebre…-Ginny chasqueo la lengua- Tenemos que volver al castillo. ¿Crees que podras caminar?

.-Si-dijo débilmente-, solo dame un minuto

.-Esta bien, pero no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo mas, ya es de noche y esta haciendo mucho frio.

Harry asintio de nuevo

.-¿Vas a decrime que ha pasado?-pregunto Ginny finalmente

Harry suspiro

.-No se que ha pasado-comenzo a relatar casi inaudiblemente-. Estaba con Cho y de pronto todo se paro, era como si la ciatriz me quemara. Me ha dolido otras veces pero esta ha sido la peor, creo… Y después…-se quedo mudo un momento

.-Despues¿que?-pregunto Ginny

.-Esa risa…-continuo el chico pensativo-Una carcajada fria que me desgarraba por dentro… -siguio pensativo un momento-Cuando todo paro y consegui recomponerme sali de alli corriedo… Todo el mundo me miraba… Creo que Cho penso que estaba loco… Parecia tan preocupada… Sali corriendo y no pare hasta llegar aquí

Ambos permanecieron callados un momento, reflexionando

.-¿Crees…-comenzo Ginny asustada- Crees que ha sido quien-tu-sabes?

Harry la miro

.-Se que lo provoco el, pero no creo que fuera su intencion-dijo firmemente

.-¿Como lo sabes?

.-No lo se, simplemente lo siento. No queria decirme nada con eso, creo que fue una conexión o un aviso. Una especie de recordatorio para que no me olvide de que ha vuelto. Pero no creo que el lo haya provocado. Ya tuve sueños extraños otras veces, y ninguno fue por cortesía suya

.-Solo por curiosidad-interrumpio Spike que llevaba un buen rato observando la conversación sin decir nada-¿quien es el?

.-Voldemort-contesto Harry. Ginny sintio un escalofrio

.-¿Voldemort?-pregunto Spike

.-Si, Voldemort-corroboro Harry

.-Podeis dejar de decir ese nombre¿por favor?-rogo Ginny llevandose las manos a los oidos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente

.-¿Por que?

.-Nuestra gente no acostumbra a decir su nombre-contesto Ginny

.-¿Por que?-volvio a preguntar Spike que cada vez entendia menos

.-Tienen miedo-contesto la chica

.-¿Pero quien es?

.-El malo-contesto Ginny simplemente-El mago tenebroso mas temible y temido de todos los tiempos. Y ahora ha vuelto

.-¿Se habia ido de vacaciones?-pregunto sarcásticamente Spike

.-Digamos que Harry lo mando a un retiro obligado

.-¿Este Harry?-pregunto Spike señalando con la cabeza a Harry

.-Si, con a penas un año

.-No preguntare como lo hizo, pero supongo que por eso es famoso…

.-Si-dijo Ginny sintiendose de pronto orgullosa-El es "el niño que vivio"-añadio mirando a Harry quien tenia la mirada perdida en la nada. Hubo un momento de silencio

.-Pero tambien hice que volviera-dijo amargamente

.-Harry no digas eso

.-Volvio gracias a mi sangre, Ginny.-despondio mirandola fijamente-Ahora es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas

Spike solto un suspiro

.-No pretendo meterme en cosas de magos porque no me interesa, la verdad-comento-pero¿por que tienen miedo de decir su nombre y el no?-pregunto señalando a Harry

.-La gente cree que nombrarle seria como llamarle…o alga si. En verdad no se muy bien por que es-explico Ginny-, pero nadie lo hace, nadie se atreve. Harry se crio con muggles, no se ha criado en medio del miedo que sufrio nuestra gente

.-¿Muggles?-pregunto Spike

.-Gente no magica-aclaro Ginny

.-Sois gente rara-indico de nuevo el vampiro asintiendo con la cabeza-, y ese Voldemort tiene pinta de ser un tio interesante… Conseguir que todo el mundo tema tu nombre…-valoro Spike mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos

Cuando volvio a la tierra se encontro con un par de caras de furiosa incomprensión que le miraban con crecientes ganas de degollarlo

.-Bueno-se defendio soltando una risita nerviosa-, no me lo tengais en cuenta. No tengo alma y me he pasado mas de 100 años siendo un tio temible tambien, no es por hecharme flores pero…-antes de continuar relatando sus hazañas,se lo penso mejor al ver las caras aun mas furiosas de los dos chicos- En fin…no importa-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-, ahora estoy totalmente reformado¿eh?-aviso

Ginny asintio sin levantar su mierada esceptica de los ojos del vampiro

.-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irnos-dijo finalmete la chica

.-Si, yo tambien tengo que irme, ire a buscar a Buffy que debe de andar por ahí-añadio el vampiro poniendose en pie y tendiendole una mano a Ginny para ayudarla- Ya sabes que no te comere-le dijo con unas graciosa sonrisa

Ginny finalmete acepto la mano y se puso en pie sonriendo

.-Gracias-le dijo al llegar arriba-Gracias por todo-y se echo a los brazos del vampiro dandole un abrazo que, aunque sorprendido, el correspondio.

Harry tosio desde el suelo para hacerse notar

.-¡Huy Harry!-dijo la chica volteandose y sorbicando ligeramente-Vamos, Spike, ayudame.

Entre los dos cogieron a Harry cada uno de un brazo y le incorporaron

.-Gracias-dijo Harry un poco molesto-, pero ya puedo yo-dijo deshaciendose del brazo de Spìke y apoyandose sobre los hombros de Ginny

.-No hay problema, tio-dijo el vampiro levantando las manos y retrocediendo un paso. Miro a Ginny y ambos intentaron contener la risa

.-Bueno, Harry, sujetate. ¿Crees que llegaras?-pregunto Ginny

.-Si-asintio el chico

.-Pues en marcha- pero antes de nada miro a Spike - Ha sido un placer conocerte, y perdona por la amenaza con la varita…-dijo sonriendo

.-Perdonada-añadio Spike intentando sonreir aunque le entraban escalofrios solo de recordarlo

.-¿Volveremos a vernos?-pregunto Ginny

.-No lo creo-contesto el vampiro con una amarga sonrisa

.-Cuidate¿vale? Y procura no acercarte mucho a las astillas de madera-recomendo Ginny intentando contener las lagrimas con una sonrisa

.-Se hara lo que se pueda. Mientras que no le haga nada malo a Buffy creo que estare a salvo

.-Pues ya sabes, portate bien

.-Lo mismo digo, pelirroja

Mantuvieron la mirada unos momentos mas y ante la obligación del cuerpo de Harry, Ginny se volteo y siguió su camino hasta la salida del callejon obligandose a si misma a no voltear la cabeza. Cuando ya casi iban a torcer se escucho una voz

.-¡Eh, chico!-Harry volteo la cabeza ante la llamada y Ginny hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerla gacha- Cuidala¿eh?-dijo simplemente Spike

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir y asintio. Ginny no pudo mas

.-Espera un momento Harry-dijo dejandolo con cuidado apoyado contra un muro

y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro.

Se echo en sus brazos de nuevo, esta vez sin poder contener las lagrimas. Spike correspondio al abrazo y le dijo unas palabras al oido que la hicieron sonreir entre lagrimas. Despues de unos momentos, finalemte logro separarse dejar de llorar un poco. Le dio un beso en la fria mejilla sonriendo amargamente y se volteo hasta donde estaba Harry.

Tomo el brazo del chico y lo paso por encima de sus hombros, agarrandole la mano al otro lado. Cargo el peso del chico y ambos salieron del callejón. Ginny no entendia como podia haberle cogido tanto cariño a un extraño en unas pocas horas, pero sentia que se le partia el alma sabiendo que no volveria a verle.

Fue un camino largo y triste el que les llevo a la salida de Hogsmaid. Un camino silencioso; hasta que no estuvieron bastante cerca del castillo ninguno de los dos hablo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Por una rano de chocolate, donada por cortesía del elfo domestico, Dobbie,- anuncio Ron con tono contundente, sosteniendo el dulce en la mano- ¿Quien es el niño mas guapo de Hogwarts?

Hermione contuvo la risa un momento para contestar

.-Robert Mcinon, Rawenclaw-y siguió riendo

.-"MEEC"-dijo Ron imitando un tono fallido mientras se metia la rana de chocolate en la boca- Vond Wedley -dijo con toda la boca llena

Hermione rio con mas fuerza

.-Pues tendras que presentarmelo un dia-dijo agarrandose la barriga

.-¡Pero que soy yo mongola!-dijo Ron tambien riendose y haciendole cosquillas

.-Ya lo se, idiota-alcanzo a decir mientras daba patadas al aire-¡Zumo¡Zumo! Necesito zumo-dijo alargando la mano hacia le mesa , a la que no llegaba, e intentando recuperar el aire y calmarse

.-Ya ire yo-dijo intentando parecer contrariado Ron aunque le resultaba difícil pues no paraba de reir

Se levanto y fue hacia la mesa, pero Hermione se le adelanto

.-"Accio"-dijo,y el baso de zumo volo con cuidado hacia la mano que no tenia la varita

.-¿Que pasa¿Ya no sirvo ni para llevar el zumo?

.-Es que estaba segura de que lo caerias-dijo la chica sonriendo cuando hubo tragado el zumo. De pronto empezo a reir de nuevo-Estas guapo con el albornoz de Parvati¿eh?-bromeo guiñandole un ojo

.-Pues no te rias, el rosa me queda al pelo-dijo intentando parecer serio

.-Si Parvati te viera con el puesto…-continuo riendo, de pronto se paro y su cara cambio-¡PARVATI!

.-¿Donde?-dijo Ron alarmadisimo y mirando por todos lados de la habitacion

.-¡LLEGANDO!-dijo Hermione poniendose en pie de un salto

.-¡Joder!-se quejo Ron agarrandose el corazon- Que susto… -añadio desplomandose en la cama

.-¡Pero vamos!-dijo Hermione tirandole la ropa-Vistete que estan al venir

De pronto se oyo un leve arañazo en la puerta. Ron miro a Hermione alarmado pero ella se limito a acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con cuidado

.-Croosanks, cariño…-dijo Hermione agachandose a acariciarlo

.-¡Joder¡Este gato no parara nunca de darme sustos!

.-Deja de decir tonterias y vistite-le miro y rio de nuevo-Bueno… y peinate un poco

Ron se miro al espejo, tenia el pelo completamente desorganizao y aun medio mojado por la ducha; algunos mechones estaban completamente de punta, y considerando que ya tenia el pelo un poquillo largo, le daba un aspecto de loco consirable. Se paso rapidamente una mano por el pelo y los aplasto mientras le devolvia la mirada un niño con el ceño fruncido

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¿Que tal con Cho?-pregunto finalmente Ginny

.-Bueno, a parte del incidente, bien. La verdad es que tenias razon, hablar con ella resulto muy facil

.-Me alegro-dijo Ginny friamente que de pronto se habia dado cuenta de que no le apetecia hablar

Asi que permanecieron un rato mas en silencio. Luego fue Harry el que se atrevio a romper el hielo

.-Entonces…-comenzo timidamente-¿era un vampiro de verdad?

.-Si-contesto secamente la chica, a quien no le agradaba el tono de desaprobación con el el que habia hecho la pregunta

.-¿Y como es que…?

.-Harry, ya soy mayorcita, y se cuidarme solita-replico parandose en seco cuando ya cruzaban los terrenos del colegio-Asi que, si lo que pretendes es juzgarme,ya te lo puedes ir ahorrando, y menos con nada que tenga que ver con Spike

.-Perdona, yo solo…no se, me preocupo por ti… No se como se te ha ocurrido…

.-Te lo he advertido, Harry.-le detuvo la chica-Eso es asunto mio. Ademas, no sabes de lo que estas hablando, el me ha ayudado mas en una tarde que mucha gente en toda su vida-dijo clavandole una mirada fria en los ojos verdes del chico y creando un silencio sepulcralmente incomodo

Luego, con decisión pero un poco mas calamda, volvio a colgar el brazo de Harry por sus hombros y continuo el camino

Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, añadio, esta vez en un tono mas dulce aunque sin mirarle:

.-Te agradeceria que no le comentaras nada a ninguno de mis hermanos, y en especial a Ron

.-No te preocupes-dijo Harry, que no sabia porque pero de pronto se sentia muy culpable

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Ron quita esa mano de ahí que Parvati y Dean acaban de entrar-Gruño Hermione entre dientes algo nerviosa

Ron le dio un rapido beso en el cuello y se aparto de ella, con a penas unos segundos antes de que Parvati de desplomara en frente de el soltando el puñado de bolsas que llevaba en el suelo

.-De verdad, Dean, no se ni por que estoy contigo si ni siquiera eres capaz de llevarme las bolsas-se quejo sin mirarle

Dean se sento a su lado saludando con una sonrisa a sus compañeros y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Ron señalo a Parvati con la cabeza

.-¿Que tal Hogmaid, Patil?-pregunto el pelirrojo conteniendo la risa

.-Mal -gruño- Un tiempo horroroso, mira como tengo el pelo-comento agarrandose un enmarañado mechon del flequillo- ¿Aquí tambien a llovido?-pregunto alternando la mirada de Ron a Herm

Ambos se miraron

.-No. ¿Por que?-pregunto el chico

.-¿Ah, no?-dijo extrañada Parvati- ¿Entonces porque teneis el pelo mojado?

Volvieron a mirarse rapida y nerviosamente

.-Yo acabo de ducharme-espeto Hermione rapidamente

.-Yo tambien-añadio Ron

.-¿Juntos?-pregunto la chica con toda normalidad mientras le daba un muerdo a un sabroso aperitivo con forma de calabaza

.-¡No!-exclamaron los dos a la vez

.-Que tonterias dices cariño-comento Hermione luchando con los nervios que contraian su cara e intentando poner su mas dulce sonrisa-¡Mira!-dijo rapidamente-Ahí llega Seamus

Seamus cruzaba en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor hablando animadamente con una rubia en medio del fluido manantial de gente que llegaba a raudales atraidos por el olor del suculento banquete que ya estaba preparado en las fuentes que relucian sobre las cuatro mesas

.-¿Quien es ella?-Pregunto Ron

.-Es Anna-respondio Parvati sin mirar-La amiga de tu hermana; parece que se llevan bien, no han parado de hablar desde la comida-termino con una mueca de cansancio

.-¿Y donde esta Lavender?-pregunto Hermione

.-Con Mike, supongo. Espero que no…¡Por Dios Dean¡¿Quieres estarte quieto!-gruño dejando el tenedor y el cuchillo ruidosamente sobre los platos y revolviendose para librarse de las manos del chico-¡Es un pulpo!-Se quejo mirando a Harmione, que le dio una patada a Ron para que dejara de reirse

Dean le quiño un ojo a Ron y ambos se rieron mas

.-Hola, Seamus-dijo Hermione

.-Bueno, luego nos vemos-le decia este con una sonrisa a la menudita rubia que le acompañaba

.-Claro-Dijo ella tambien sonriente sosteniendole la mirada un poco, luego se volvio hacia los cuatro que estaban sentados- Hasta luego -dijo alegremente y se encamino hacia el principio de la mesa donde se reunio con otro grupo de niñas de cuarto tras echarle otra furtiva mirada a Seamus

.-Adios-contestaron a coro y entre risitas los que estaban sentados

Seamus siguió mirando por un rato a Anna mientras se iba al principio de la mesa

.-La vas a desgastar-bromeo Ron

Seamus por fin salio de su ensimismamiento y se volvio a sus compañeros de clase

.-¿Nada mejor que hacer que cotillear?-dijo mientras se sentaba entre Dean y Parvati

.-¿Tenemos algo de lo que cotillear?-pregunto curiosa Hermione con una sonrisita de complicidad

.-Bueno…-comento el chico un poco colorado

.-¡Pero que dices!-le interrumpio Parvati mientras movia su tenedor animadamente- ¿Con esa enana?-dejo escapar un risita y se metio el tenedor en la boca-No creo que te deje hacer mucho, Finnigann-comento volviendose hacia el y guiñandole un ojo

.-No todas tienen que ser tan lagartas como tu, Patil-comento el simplemente cogiendo un bollo

Parvati cambio por completo su cara y la transformo en una de intensa furia entornado los ojos. Dean tosio ligeramente consiguiendo que Seamus le mirara y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza muy serio le advirtió de lo que queria

.-Oye, si ella se mete conmigo yo puedo meterme con ella-se defendio Seamus

.-No me metia contigo, solo con la enana esa-argumento Parvati

.-¿Pero que tienes tu en contra de ella?-pregunto el chico comenzando a alarmarse

.-Se esta metiendo donde no debe, yo solo defiendo lo que no es suyo

.-¡Pero de que leches estas hablando!-se quejo Seamus

.-¡Olvidalo!-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-Solo que no creo que tus nuevas amistades le hagan mucha gracia a…

.-¡Lavender!-saludo oportunamente Hermione que acababa de levantar la vista por casualidad y ver a su compañera un tanto ocupada con Mike justo detrás de donde Seamus y Parvati discutian

El resto de sus compañeros de cena levantaron la cabeza para ver a Lavender que no se habia enterado de nada

Seamus tosio sonoramente y Lavender y Mike se separaron sin soltarse

.-¡Ah!-comento la chica como si acabara de darse cuenta de donde estaba-¡Hola chicos!-saludo alegremente aunque con cara de estar aun un poco perdida

Ninguno contesto al saludo, tan solo intercambiaron miradas mientras ella se despedia del Ravenclaw

.-Hasta mañana, cielo-dijo dandole otro beso con una euforia poco apropiada y que parecio pillar al chico por sorpresa

Seamus volvio a toser fingiendo atragantarse con el pan

Lavender se aparto de Mike y se volvio al chico, que, aunque de espaldas, pudo sentir como la furia que chisporroteaba en los ojos de su compañera le atravesaba como un cuchillo

.-Buenas noches, Lav-se despidio Mike con una sonrisa y se dirigio a su mesa

.-Adios-contesto la chica volviendose hacia el con otra sonrisa

Y cuando se hubo marchado, se volvio a sus cmpañeros retomando su anterior gesto de furia. Se sento de mala gana entre Parvati y Seamus y se sirvio un poco de zumo

.-Deberias revisarte esa tos, Finnigan-dijo secamente-Si empeora… podrias morir-y le fulmino con una forzada sonrisa y los ojos aun llameantes

.-Ni te imaginas la de cosas que he terminado comprando-intervino rapida y astutamente Parvati aunque con la voz algo temblorosa por la tension que respiraba

Ron estaba muy absorto intentando captar de que iba todo aquello. No entendia como podia llevar cinco años compartiendo todas sus clases e incluso el dormitorio con la mitad de ellos, y saber tan poco de sus vidas, que de pronto parecian de lo mas intensas. Pero cuando empezaba a entornar incluso los ojos para concentrarse mejor, recibio un fuerte codazo en las costillas

.-¡Au!-dejo escapar

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Dean

.-Nada, nada-contesto Ron, y cuando su compañero volvio a sumergirse en su intensa conversación con Seamus acerco su cabeza a la de Hermione-¡Que pasa?-gruño entre dientes llevandose una mano a las costillas

Hermione señalo con la cabeza las puertas abiertas del gran comedor, por donde el torrente de gente casi se habia reducido completamente, de no ser por unos cuantos rezagados que aun no habian entrado, y en donde se dejaba plena vista del hall por el que dos personas se abrian paso a duras penas

.-¿Ginny?-pregunto Ron en voz baja al reconocer el rojizo pelo de su hermana

.-Mira a Harry-le apremio ella tambien en voz baja

Ron se fijo en el acompañante de su hermana. Parecia completamente desvalido, tenia un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, en la que se apoyaba para poder seguir caminando. Tenia el pelo mas revuelto de lo habitual y la capa parecia que se le caeria en cualquier momento, mientras que la camisa, arrugada, se libraba de los pantalones con mucha facilidad

.-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto preocupado

.No lo se-dijo la chica tambien algo nerviosa-¡Vamos!-dijo apretandole la mano y poniendose en pie

.-¿Donde vais?-pregunto Lavender de repente

.-Estan ahí…-comenzo Ron que recibio otro codazo

.-Ya hemos comido suficiente. Nos vemos en la sala

.-Pero si es Halloween, habra que celebrar algo¿no?

.-Seguro que mis hermanos no tardan nada en preparar una fiesta si tu se lo pides Brown-la chica se sonrojo agradada por el comentario

Hermione gruño levemente y tiro de Ron

.-Anda que Weasley no se lo monta bien-comento Dean

.-Totalmente de acuerdo-reforzo Seamus. Ambos seguian con la mirada a la pareja que avanzaba entre las mesas

.-¿De que hablais?-pregunto Lavender

.-Granger esta tremenda este año-comento Seamus volviendo a su comida

.-¿Granger y Weasley?-pregunto ella en tono esceptico, mas por el comentario de Seamus que por la idea

.-Vamos-comento Parvati quedamente-, no vas a decirme que te sorprende…

.-No, pero…crei que les costaria mas decidirse

.-¿Mas?-pregnto Parvati al borde del escandalo-Creo que cinco años son mas que suficientes¿no?

Lavender rio levemente

.-Para ti seguro que te valen cinco minutos-comento Seamus entre dientes, aunque afortunadamente la chica no le oyo.

Pero cuando levanto la cabeza para comentar un chiste con su amigo, la mirada asesina de este le advirtió de que el si que le habia oido

…

.-¿Por que no puedo decir que han llegado Harry y Ginny?-se quejo Ron cuando hubieron alcanzado las puertas del Gran Comedor

.-Por que preguntaran porque no van al banquete

.-¿Y que?

.-¿Has visto en el estado que esta Harry?

.-Si

.-No creo que le guste que atraigamos la atención sobre ello-sentencio mientras llegaban al comienzo de la escalera de marmol

Ron permanecio un momento en silencio intentando asimilar esa idea

.-¡Harry!-llamo Hermione subiendo las escaleras a zancadas cuando los vio abriendose camino por el pasillo-¡Ginny!

Ambos se volvieron

.-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto finalmente cuando se reunio con ellos

.-Es algo largo…-dijo Ginny que aun se resentia bajo el peso de Harry

.-¿Pero por que esta asi este?-pregunto Ron a su hermana cuando los alcanzo un segundo después que Hermione

.-Vamos a la enfermeria y…

.-No vamos a le enfermeria, Ginny-Dijo Harry, a quen el agotamiento se le hacia presente en la voz

.-Harry, tienes que ir-replico la pelirroja

.-¿Y que pretendes que le diga a la señora Pomfrey, que Voldemort se estaba riendo?

.-¿QUE?-dejo escapar Hermione con voz chillona- ¿Estas asi por Vol..Vold…Quien-tu-sabes?

.-¡VOLDEMORT! Puedes decirlo, Herm, creo que ya va siendo hora de que os libreis de esa tonteria-dijo Harry pero tuvo que parar de hablar porque un retotijon se apodero de su barriga

.-Pues yo preferiria que no lo hiciera-apunto Ron- Hasta a ti te ha sentado mal-Hermione le dio otro codazo-¿Quieres dejar ya de hacer eso?-se quejo

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada

.-Harry, te vienes a la enfermeria y me da igual lo que digas-sentencio Ginny- Al menos dile a la Sr pomfrey que te as caido o algo, pero no puedes pasar asi toda la noche

.-Harry, Ginny tiene razon-dijo Hermione dulcemente

.-No hay mas que hablar Harry, nos vamos-dijo Ginny sujetandolo de nuevo con mas fuerza para emprender el camino

.-Dejalo, Ginny, ya lo llevo yo-se ofrecio Ron y se acerco para cargar el con Harry

.-Bueno¿pero pensais contarnos que ha pasado?

.-Espera a que llegemos a la Sala Comun-susurro ginny-Las paredes oyen-añandio

Hermione echo una mirada alrededor del pasillo, y observo que la gran mayoria de los personajes de los cuadros que estaban alli colgados, estaban vueltos hacia el grupo de Gryffindor con cara de estar muy atentos…

…

.-¿Que ha pasado Sr Potter?-refunfuño la Sra Pomfrey al verle entrar en la enfermeria a Harry y Ginny. Ron y Hermione se habian quedado fuera, pues no querian enfadar mas a la Sra pomfrey si los veia en la enfermeria por segunda vez en el curso estando en Octubre, y mucho menos después de haberse pasado casi viviendo alli una semana- ¿Ya se ha metido en alguna pelea? Seguro que fue con el Sr Maloy¿no es asi?

Harry fulmino a Ginny con la mirada con una expresión de "Te lo dije" claramente furiosa. La chica desvio la mirada

.-No, Madame Pomfrey-dijo entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a Ginny- Esta vez me cai

.-¿Se cayo?-inquirio la enfermera con aire esceptico

.-Si-afirmo este mirandola por fin con cara de niño bueno-Tropece con algo en Hogsmaid y cruce el pueblo rodando, así que¿cree que podria darme algo para el dolor?-dijo todo eso muy deprisa para que le diera tiempo a terminarlo antes de que otro retortijón se apoderase de el de nuevo

.-En ese caso, quiza debiera pasar aquí la noche, Potter

.-No-alcanzo a decir este respirando agitadamente-Creame, no es necesario-dijo con dificultad

.-Por lo menos dejeme que le eche un vistazo, podria haberse roto algo, lo mismo alguna costilla-dijo acercandose a el

.-No, no tengo nada roto-Dijo el levantando una mano para detenerla- Solo quiero algo que me ayude a dormir toda la noche de un tiron, sin dolores. Lo unico que necesito es descansar

Madame Pomfrey lo miro un momento con una ceja levantada considerando el estado en el que se encontraba el chico y que a penas podia esconder su dolor

.-Yo vi la caida-intervino Ginny observando la situación- No creo que se haya roto nada.

La mirada esceptica se traspaso a ella

.-¿Esta segura?

Ginny asintio algo nerviosa por mentir. La Sra Pomfrey prolongo un poco mas esa mirada inquisitoria por si a alguno de los dos se le escapaba la verdad, y finalmente se dio por vencida:

.-Esta bien-comento mientras se acercaba a una estantería que habia en la pared de enfrente-Aquí tiene-Dijo volviendo con una botella de color rojo-Tomese esto e intente dormir-añadio haciendo aparecer un vaso y llenandolo hasta la mirad de una pocion, del mismo color que su continente, y que en seguida comenzo a humear debilemente. Mientras Harry lo tomaba, se dirigio a Ginny- Lo dejo a su cargo Srta Weasley, cuidelo bien esta noche¿de acuerdo?

Ginny asintio

…

.-¿Me estas diciendo que tuviste una conexión tan fuerte con Quien-Tu-Sabes que te hizo caer al suelo y perder el conociemiento en medio de un bar, y que no piensas ir a ver a Dumbledore?-Inquirio Hermione en su caracteristica voz chillona de desaprobacion

.-¿Y que euieres que le diga¿Que ha vuelto a dolerme la cicatriz? Volveria a decirme que es lo mas normal del mundo, aunque no sepa por que

.-Pero esta vez hasta le oiste

.-¡Tampoco es tan raro! He tenido sueños en los que le oia

.-De todas formas creo que deberias decirselo, Harry, podria ayudarte

.-Yo tambien lo creo-intervino Ginny

Hermione miro inquisitoriamente a Ron y solto un debil gruñido

.-Eh…yo tambien-Añadio el pelirrojo levantando una mano

.-Pues yo me voy a la cama-Sentencio finalmente Harry intentnado evitar un bostezo y levantandose al ver que los primeros Gryffindor que habian terminado la cena entraban en la Sala Comun-No tengo mucho cuerpo para fiestas y estos vienen con ganas de mucha

.-¿Iras?-le pregunto preocupada Hermione cuando Harry ya alcanzaba el hueco que le llevaba a su dormitorio

.-No-dijo el sin volerse y continuo su camino escaleras arriba

Hermione se volvio con la preocupación dibujada en la cara hacia los dos Weasleys que tenia delante. Ginny le devolvio una mirada muy similar a la suya, mordisqueándose el labio inferior en señal de impotencia y Ron se encogio de hombros

Arriba, al cabo de un rato cuando habia terminado de ducharse y se habia metido en su mullida cama con dosel, Harry a penas recordaba el contacto con Voldemort, de pronto solo se acordaba de la sonrisa de Cho… de sus labios… Cualquier pensamiento desagradable habia desaparecido. Sentia un extraño confort muy agradable que se extendia por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos que estaban bajo la almohada. Parecia que la pocion de la Sra Pomfrey comenzaba a hacer efecto. Reviviendo el beso de Cho de aquella tarde, el sueño se apodero de el y fue quedandose placidamente dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno que,os ha gustado?eso espero…La surprise: que os parece si hago un avance en plan trailer del proximo capitulo,xD xD,jaja.Se llamara **"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin",** y supongo que ya os imaginareis de que va,no? El primer partido de Quiddich, a parte de algunas otras cosillas… Os lo he dicho,lo que me encanta enredar…

…**En el Proximo Capitulo de Celos…**

…-BIENVENIDOS UN AÑO MAS A LA INAUGURACION DEL CAMPEONATO DE QUIDDICH DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS…

...-No puedo hacerlo…

...-Ese cabron de Malfoy hoy no sale del campo con la nariz en sus sitio-advirtio Fred…

...-¿Quien soy?-dijo una chica animada

.-¿Cho?-contesto Harry haciendo como si le hubiese costado mucho averiguarlo…

...-Perdona-abrio los ojos y se encontro con una figura borrosa-Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?-le dijo un muchacho tiernamente agachandose sobre ella para verla mejor…

... -Mira…no se si podre seguir mintiendo a Harry mucho mas tiempo. Es mi mejor amigo y…-explico

.-Lo se-le corto Herm-, tambien es el mio …

…-RO-NNY,RO-NNY,RO-NNY-el publico cada vez rugia mas rapido…

…-¿Que hay de nuevo zanahoria¿Ahora tambien regala escobas la beneficiencia?...

**TaTaTaChan…¡Todo esto y mucho mas!...¿Te lo vas a perder?**

**PD: **A todo esto…han visto el trailer del caliz del fuego?Hermione sale lindiiisima en el baile!jaja…¡QUE GANAS DE VERLA POR DIOS! Y de que salga el Principe Mestizo YAaaaaaaaa


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Perdon, tenia todas las contestaciones y un triler del capitulo siguiente,pero he tenido que borrarlo para subir el capitulo...si puedo lo subire con el proximo

**9º Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

.-No puedo hacerlo

.-¡Claro que si! Solo tienes que masticar y tragar-intentaba tranquilizar Harry a Ron la mañana del gran partido sosteniendo un tenedor con bacon delante de su boca en el Gran Comedor

.-Vamos, Ron, tomate eso-le alentaba Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de su hermano

Ron automáticamente abrio la boca y se acerco al tenedor. Se metio el contenido en la boca pero no mastico, se quedo alli parado

.-Vamos, mastica-inquirio Harry

Ron se volvio lentamente hacia el con los ojos perdidos

.-"No podo"-repitio con la boca llena

Harry dejo escapar un resoplido y esgrimio el tenedor como un arma

.-Te lo digo en serio Ron, o comes algo o te clavo esto. No puedes empezar el partido sin desayunar¡vamos!-Ron le hizo caso automáticamente aunque con mucho esfuerzo-Asi me gusta…muy bien…-le tranquilizo Harry dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Lo haras bien, no te preocupes

.-Si, Ron-se unio Ginny-, todo va a salir bien, seguro que le meteis una paliza a esas asquerosas serpientes-dijo la chica firmemnte echando una mirada asesina a la mesa de Slytherin donde el equipo los señalaba y se reian tontamente

.-Ese cabron de Malfoy hoy no sale del campo con la nariz en sus sitio-advirtio Fred que acababa de llegar y se sentaba en frente de ellos

.-¿Como esta este?-pregunto George sentandose junto a su gemelo

Harry se encogio de hombros y Ginny dijo

.-Un poquillo nervioso

.-¡Hey, Ronny!-le llamo George chasquando los dedos frente a los ojos perdidos del chico, que levanto vagamente la mirada

.-Como sigas asi seras tu el primero que recibas una bludger en toda la cabeza-le advirtió Fred- Asi que¡espabilate!

.-Si, no puedes dejar el pabellón Weasley por los suelos en tu primer dia-explico George

Ron trago sonoramente y murmuro por lo bajo algo parecido a _"No puedo hacerlo"_ de nuevo

Ginny chasqueo la lengua mirando a su hermano menor y se vovio a los gemelos

.-Creo que no le estais ayudando-dijo con una mirada asesina

.-Pues no era nuestra intencion ponerte nervioso…-dijo inocentemente Fred

.-Claro que no Ronny, si lo haces muy mal siempre tendremos al Capitan-Salvador-

y ambos volvieron su mirada hacia Harry que fue quien trago sus cereales sonoramente

.-¿Estas preparado, Capi?-pregunto Fred haciendo como si se cuadrara y saludara militarmente.

.-No estaras dispuesto a perder tu priemer partido como capitan¿no?-advirtio George

.-Creo que lo mejor sera que busques desesperadamente la Snitch y asi ganaremos seguro, no te preocupes de nosotros-sugirio Fred

.-Si, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, y este-dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hermano que iba adquiriendo cada vez un color mas verdoso-, si la caga, siempre sera una tonteria si coges pronto la pelotita

.-Asi que no la pierdas de vista

.-Mejor no darle tiempo a nadie para que la cague

.-Canto antes mejor, Harry

Harry los seguia con la vista como un partido de tennis aunque cada vez se encontraba mas mareado

.-¡Quereis dejarlo ya!-ordeno Ginny de repente-Ron lo hara bien, solo que no tiene que dejarse intimidar, y Harry cogera la Snitch como siempre, ese imbecil de Malfoy no cogeria ni aunque se pasase el partido bajo sus narices

Sorprendentemente, los gemelos callaron ante la reprimenda de su hermana pequeña y en ese momento alguien llego corriendo a donde ellos estaban

.-¡Voy a matar a estas dos!-se quejo Hermione parandose con los brazos en jarra.

Todos levantaron la cabeza para mirarla y se sorprendieron al verla tan guapa. Llevaba un jersey rojo de pico con unos vaqueros muy bajos de cintura, el pelo suelto y liso, muy largo, y unos pendientes enormes que eran como platos dorados. Todo conjuntado con el gorro, la bufanda y un cinturón con los colores Gryffindor.

Todos la miraban menos Ron que seguia en estado de shock, perdido en su plato con huevos y bacon.

.-No me han dejado salir del cuarto hasta que no me han puesto como ellas querian-gruño de nuevo la chica-¿Como estais?-pregunto rapidamente

Ginny hizo una mueca indefinida, los gemelos bajaron la cabeza y se rieron entre ellos y Harry volvio a mirar a su plato

.-¿Como esta este?-pregunto la recien llegada mas bajo señalando a Ron con la cabeza

.-Un poco…incapaz-respondio Ginny-Ademas estos estupidos no le dejan en paz-dijo volviendose a los gemelos

.-Esta bien, hermanita-dijo Fred

.-Pero que sepas que nuestras intenciones eran buenas-Añadio George en tono inocente

.-Aunque si perdemos, admitiremos toda la responsabilidad

Ginny seguia mirandolos con su mirada asesina

.-Desde luego…-se quejo George

.-¡De que humor te despiertas por las mañanas enana! Es un asco desayunar contigo-se quejo Fred-Vamonos George-dijo con dignidad mientras se levantaba y se iba con su gemelo un poco mas arrima en la mesa con su amigo Lee, Angelina, y algunos mas de Septimo

.-Ginny, eres sorprendente cariño-dijo Hermione tomando asieto entre ella y su hermano-Yo no puedo con ellos y soy prefecta y tu, un par de miraditas y hacen lo que quieras

.-Creo que luchar contra los prefectos es un reto para ellos, no te frustres-le aconsejo Ginny.

Hermione solto una fugaz sonrisa nerviosa y se volvio hacia donde Ron miraba fijamente su copa de zumo de calabaza

.-Hey¿como estas?-le pregunto Hermione pasando su mano tiernamente por la espalda del pelirrojo

El chico se volvio hacia ella con la misma cara de asustado que tenia desde que se habia despertado esa mañana

.-No puedo hacerlo, Herm, no puedo-y se echo en el hombro de la chica, como si alli pudiera esconderse del resto del colegio.

Hermione miro con cara de incomprension a Harry que habia quedado frente a ella

.-Ni si quiera ha comido nada-explico el chico

Hermioen revolvio un poco el pelo de Ron y lo cogio por los hombros levantandolo y poniendo su cara frente a la suya

.-Ron, escuchame, tienes que comer algo¿vale?

Ron nego con la cabeza bajando la mirada. Hermione resoplo y le cogio por la barbilla mirandole a los ojos de nuevo. De pronto tuvo una idea. Sonrio de repente levantando una ceja

.-Ven-dijo cogiendole de una mano y leantandose de la mesa-Tengo una idea

Ron la imito como un automata poniendose en pie

.-¿A donde vais?-pregunto Harry

.-No te preocupes Harry, estara listo antes del partido

.-Hermione, faltan tres cuartos de hora y si no esta alli no po…-le advirtió Harry en cuya voz crecia la preocupación

.-Si quieres que sea capaz de subirse a la escoba dejamelo un momento-aconsejo Hermione

.-Esta bien¡pero a ver que vas a hacerle!-grito Harry preocupado mientras Hermione pasaba entre las mesas a paso decidido llevando a Ron de una mano que lo seguia sin tener la menor idea de donde estaba

Hermione hizo una ademan con la mano sin darse la vuelta indicandole a Harry que no tenia de que preocuparse. Cuano este se giro de nuevo sobre su plato se encontro a Ginny que miraba por donde se habian ido los otros dos con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios

.-¿Por que sonries?-le pregunto

.-¡Oh!-exclamo la chica volviendo en si misma-Por nada, por nada-y cunado se volvia a su plato sonrio de nuevo-Bueno¿como lo llevas?-le pregunto a Harry- ¿Estas nervioso tu tambien?

.-Bueno, no tanto-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa-Pero no me sentaria mal un poco de la pocion que le va a dar Hermione a Ron

Ginny dejo escapar todo el zumo de calabaza que tenia en la boca poniendo a Harry perdido

.-Ay-dijo sin parar de reirse-Perdona Harry-Dijo limpiandole con su servilleta-Es solo que…¿de verdad crees que es una pocion lo que va a darle?

.-Pues supongo que si¿no?-dijo Harry sin comprender mienras se secaba los pantalones con las mangas de la sudadera

.-Bueno-dijo Ginny conteniendo la risa-, lo mismo tienes razon-y se metio la tostada en la boca para dejar de reirse-Desde luego, seguro que no te vendria mal-dijo dejando de reir de repente y mirando hacia el frente

Alguien llegaba corriendo por detrás de ellos y le tapaba los ojos a Harry

.-¿Quein soy?-dijo una chica animada

.-¿Cho?-contesto Harry haciendo como si le hubiese costado mucho averiguarlo

.-Premio!-contesto la chica sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Solo queria desearte suerte-Añadio sentadose entre el y Ginny sin a penas mirar a la pelirroja. Ella tambien llevaba una bufanda amarillo y grana

.-Se hara lo que se pueda-contesto el chico inclinandose sobre ella y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios

.-Tengo que irme-Exclamo la morena rapidamente poniendose en pie-Te estare vigilando-dijo giñandole un ojo mientras cogia un trozo de tostada del plato de Harry y se ponia en pie- No pierdas de vista la Snitch¿eh?

.-Prometido-dijo Harry levantando una mano

La chica le dio un beso en la nariz y salio disparada hacia la puerta del comedor donde la esperaban una amigas

Harry la miro irse sin dejar de sonreir

.-Deberias hacerle caso-Sugirio Ginny en un tono algo frio

.-¿Que...?-dijo Harry volviendo en si mismo y girandose a ver a su amiga-Perdona, Ginny¿que decias?

.-Que tu chica tiene razon-dijo con cierto resentimiento-y Fred y George tambien-añadio-Lo que no deberias perder de vista en el partido deberia de ser a la Snitch

Cogio lo que le quedaba de tostada y se levanto del asiento, saliendo como un vendaval hacia el hall

.-¡Ginny!-la llamo Harry sin entender nada y se puso en pie para seguirla

.-¿Donde vas capitan?-pregunto Dean obligandolo a sentarse presionando su hombro

.-Pe..pero..-balbuceeo Harry señalando el camino por el que se habia perdido la pelirroja

.-No hay excusas-Le corto Seamus-¡Si ni siquiera has terminado de desayunar! Vamos¡come!

…

"_¿Pero que leches me pasa?"_se preginto Ginny cabreada consigo misma cuando atravesaba las puertas del castillo y salia a la soleada pero fria ladera de hierba fresca_"¡Se acabo!"_se dijo finalmente _"Piensalo un momento, si en verdad te da igual…pobre Harry, si en el fondo es un sol. Y Cho es de lo mas simpatica¡alegrate por el!...esta bien…me alegro"_ y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios_"Si es que soy una caprichosa, ya ni si quiera pienso en el…ya a penas pienso en nada que no sea…"_

.-Hola, Ginny-Saludo un Ravenclaw guapisimo que iba con un grupo de amigos

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFLASH BACKo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny salio corriendo de la clase de Transformaciones un martes por la mañana.

.-Luego te veo, Anna-le grito a su amiga mientras se dirigia al final del pasillo como una bala

Habia quedado con Harry, y el chico bastante mal lo estaba pasando después de lo del fin de semana pasado como para encima hacerle esperar

Volaba pasillo arriba esquivando a cualquiera que se le ponia por delante, y pidiendo perdon a gritos cada vez que se llevaba a alguien por de lante

.-¡Perdon!-dijo por enesima vez cuando arrollo a un chiquillo de primero.

Tenia la cabeza vuelta hacia el muchacho y se mordio un labio la ver que le costaba ponerse en pie de nuevo. Pero no paraba de correr.

De pronto choco contra algo solido y callo despedida hacia atrás.

.-Mierda-murmuro cuando su cabeza choco contra el suelo. Apreto los ojos por la rabia y oyo una voz diciendole

.-Perdona-abrio los ojos y se encontro con una figura borrosa-Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?-le dijo un muchacho tiernamente agachandose sobre ella para verla mejorLa figura fue haciendose mas nitida y pudo distinguir unos ojos azules que la miraban precupados, enmarcados por un lacio pelo negro y brillante que caia levemente hacia abajo

.-No…no pasa nada-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos de nuevo- Estoy bien

El chico le tendio una mano. Ginny la tomo y se incorporo con su ayuda. El moreno era agradablemente fuerte. De pronto se vio de pie, a escasos centímetros del muchacho que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

.-Lo siento-volvio a decir-No te vi

.-No…ha sido mi culpa no veia por donde iba

.Se quedaron un momento mirandose fijamente y la chica no paraba de preguntarse de donde habia salido aquel pitonazo y por que no le habia visto nunca. Despues de un rato se dieron cuenta de que el aun sostenia su mano

.-Oh-exclamo el chico apartandose nervioso y soltando la mano-Perdona-se paso la mano nerviosamente por el pelo-Sera mejor que te ayude con esto-y se agacho a recoger los pergaminos y los libros de la Weasley que se habian esparcidos por el suelo

Ginny no pudo reaccionar y se quedo de pie, sin poder apartar los ojos de el mientras recogia el estropicio.

El chico se levanto pero mantuvo la mirada baja un momento, como si le costase mierarla a la cara de nuevo. Finalmente lo hizo y le tendio los apuentes torpemente

.-Toma-dijo sin dejar de mirarla

.-Gracias-contesto Ginny mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecia en sus labios

Un momento mas mirandose que parecio una eternidad y por fin la pelirroja dijo

.-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya, me estan esperando-dijo señalando la escalera pero sin dejar de mirarle

.-Si, -contesto el- claro. Y perdona de nuevo

.-No pasa nada-contesto ella pronunciando mas la sonrisa

.-Bueno…nos vemos pelirroja-dijo finalmente el chico y se fue ofreciendole una ultima y fúgaz sonrisa

.-Eso espero-balbuceo inconscientemente, aunque el chico estaba demasiado lejos para oirla

Ginny se quedo alli parada viendolo marcharse. El giro un par de veces mas la cabeza para ver si la chica seguia alli, y la miraba con un atisbo de sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos. Finalmente se perdio por las escaleras y Ginny, aunque le costo un rato, volvio en si misma y retomo su camino, aunque ahora mucho mas calmada. Habia algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba correr.¿De que servian las prisas si habia un niño asi en Hogwarts?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00FIN DEL FLASH BACKo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Hola-Dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba hirviendo en sus mejillas

El chico la miro un momento mas y siguió su cmaino hacia el estadio con sus amigos mientras el pelo se le revolvia con la ligera brisa que corria

"_¡Sabe mi nombre!"_ grito una vocecilla chillona en la caeza de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegria _"Algun dia averiguare el tuyo"_ se dijo amenazadoramente entornado los ojos divisando aun al chico que se alejaba.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y volvio a deslumbrarla con una fugaz sonrisa mientras un rallo del sol resplandeciente se filtraba en sus ojos azules.

…

Media hora después Hermione abria la puerta del armario de las escobas del Hall de espaldas a ella

.-Ya… Ron-decia mientras el chico seguia sin soltarla perdiendose en su cuello-¡Vamos! Como no llegues a tiempo Harry me mata

.-Yo creo que aun nos queda un ratito-comento el chico levantando la vista

.-Que no…-dijo ella armandose de valor

Apreto los ojos fuertemnte mientras el chico volvia a mordisquear el camino que dejaba el pico de su jersey. Echo su peso sobre ella y la puerta se cerro de un portazo

.-Ron, ya esta, en serio-dijo luchando por no reirse muy fuerte-Harry me mata.-le agarro por el pelo y se separo- Venga, ahora voy a abrir la puerta y nos iremos al campo¿vale?

Ron le dio un beso en los labios y se separo de ella

.-Esta bien-dijo amenazadoramente señalandola con un dedo-, pero este cuartito va a haber que usarlo mas a menudo-dijo sonriente

.-No te acostumbres-advirtio Hemrione riendose-Es solo para casos de emergencia

Ron agarro ambos extremos de la bufanda de Gryffindor que colgaba del cuello de Hermione y atrajo a la chica hacia si, enrollando la prenda en sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a estar totalmente juntos.

.-Parece que voy a tener que ponerme nervioso mas a menudo-susurro

.-Vale-susurro la chica poniendose de puntillas para estar mas cerca de su oido-, pero no olvides abrocharte los pantalones antes de salir de aquí-y rio al ver la cara de Ron que se separo de ella y se los abrocho-Bueno, nos vamos-anuncio sin para de reirse

Y abrio la puerta a la vez que se volteaba,y cuando giro su cabeza para cruzar el umbral la cerrro de golpe dejando de reirse y con cara de asustada.

.-¡Mierda!-gruño apoyandose sobre ella como si fueran a venir a abrirla-¡Harry!-susurro con voz chillona

.-¿Que pasa?-dijo Ron acercandose a la puerta

.-Esta en el Hall, con Seamus y Dean-explico impidiensole que abriera la puerta- Vamos a hacer algo: yo me quedo aquí y tu te incorporas a ellos y te vas con Harry a los vestuarios¿vale?

.-Pero yo quiero estar otro rato contigo-replico Ron meloso acercandose a ella

.-Bueno-dijo ella sonriedo-, ahora voy a verte alli, antes del partido¿de acuerdo?

.-Vale-dijo el dandole un beso-Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que la gente lo sepa¿no? No se si voy a poder aguantarme mucho mas sin darte un beso cuando yo quiera. De hecho, creo que lo sabe todo el mundo menos Harry

.-¿Que quieres decir?-le pregunto Hermione preocupada

.-No se…por ejemplo, el jueves, cuando bajamos tarde a la cena porque…bueno ya sabes, nos quedamos en la torre mas de la cuenta-la miro significativamente

.-Me acuerdo del jueves, Ron-le apremio ella

.-Bueno pues cuando baje como que Dean y Seamus hicieron algun comentario sospechoso…

.-¿Cual?

.-Algo de que tenia mucha suerte

Hermione reflexiono

.-La verdad es que Lavender y Parvati tambien estan muy raras, siempre que llego por la noche al cuarto me bombardean a preguntas de donde me he metido, y por que ni tu ni yo habiamos ido a la sala después de la cena y cosas asi…por mucho que les mienta creo que lo saben….-penso un momento y se mordio el labio-Si es que somos unos cantosos

.-No se tampoco que esperabamos,el dia que empezamos nos encontramos a Thomas y Patil en Sala Comun, y tontos no son

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento con las cabezas agachadas y al final Ron rio

.-Pobre Harry…

Hermione tambien rio

.-¿Te imaginas su cara cuando se entere?-comento levantando por fin la cabeza

Amos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, sonriendo

.-¿Quien nos lo iba a decir?-comento Hermione en un suspiro

Se quedaron alli parados un momento mas sin dejar de mirarse

.-Te quiero-dijo Ron de repente, acentuando mas su sonrisa

.-Yo tambien

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban abrazados y fundidos en un tierno beso

.-¡Tienes que irte!-dijo de pronto la chica alarmada-¡Corre!

.-Bueno, pero ¿que hacemos con Harry?-pregunto Ron acercandose a la puerta

.-Ya veremos cuando acabe el partido-contesto ella- Tu por ahora preocupate del Quaffle

.-¡Oh, Dios¡El partido¡Se me habia olvidado!-dijo Ron volviendo a su cara de descomposición

.-No empercemos de nuevo-dijo Hermione riendo y empujandole hacia la puerta-Venga, pilla a estos que ahora voy yo

Tras una sonrisa mas y un intercambio de miradas tranquilizadoras, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron abrio la puerta inspiro y se fue aprovechando el empujon de la chica, que se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta, con la puerta entre cerrada, viendolo perderse entre la gente y sin ser capaz de librarse de esa sonrisa tonta

.-¡Hey, Harry!-lo llamo Ron abriendose paso entre la gente que bajaba por los terrenos del colegio hacia el campo de quiddich

El moreno se volvio y busco entre las cabezas a quien le llamaba

.-¡Ron!-dijo cuando ya casi le habia alcanzado-¡Vuelves a hablar!-comento con una sonrisa-Me alegro, me tenias preocupado

.-Bueno, sigo un poco nervioso…pero estoy mejor-repuso el pelirrojo y en seguida reanudaron juntos la marcha.

.-Hermione tiene remedios para todo¿eh?-dijo Harry dandole una palmadita en la espalda

.-Si-dijo Ron con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y picara-Los tiene…-asintio mientras se perdia en el recuerdo

.-Suerte-dijo una chica rubia que ellos no conocian y que pasaba por alli

.-Gracias-contestaron al unisono haciendo un gesto con la cabeza Ron y con la mano Harry

La chica se perdio entre la gente al instante

.-¿Donde estan Dean y Seamus?-pregunto Ron

.-Fueron a coger sitio¿por que lo dices?

.-Eerrr_-"Por que me lo dijo Hermione cuando estabamos encerrados en el armario de las escobas…No, mal…¡piensa piensa!...Creo que deberia empezar a pensar antes de hablar…" _se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar-Beuno…los vi cuando venia

.-Pero si se marcharon hace un rato-espeto Harry,confuso

.-Bueno…-"¡Joder!"-Er…Es que una chica me entretuvo un rato para hablarme del partido

.-¡Ah! Eso lo explica-asintio Harry

.-Si tu lo dices…-murmuro Ron haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreir

.-Machacad a esas serpientes¡leones!-dijo de repente un chico corpulento que habian visto alguna vez en la mesa de Hufflepuff

.-Lo intentaremos-Dijo Ron riendo ante tanto entusiasmo

.-Gracias-añadio Harry

El chico volvio a perderse

.-¿Sabes?-dijo de pronto Harry, con aire soñador, cuando estaban ya junto al estadio-Creo que sera un gran partido -y se perdio en el cielo radiantemente despejado

Ron lo miro y sonrio, y juntos entraron al vestuario

…

.-¡Psss, Ron!-Chisteo Hermione asomando la cabeza en el vestuario

Dentro, Ron echaba una pelea con los bates de los gemelos a modo de espadas, contra Alicia Spinett, aunque parecia que a la chica se le daba mejor que a el. En otro rincón Harry hablaba seriamente con Fred y George, o al menos lo intentaba, mientras que Angelina y Katie cotilleaban emocionadas sentadas en un banco. Todos tenian ya puestas las ropas de quiddich de Gryffindor y liberaban tensiones antes del partido

.-Ron-repitio Hermione alzando un poco la voz

Ron levanto la cabeza de entre sus brazos con los que se estaba protegiendo en ese momento al oir su nombre. Sonrio al ver la cabeza de Hermione asomada en la puerta y se acerco a ella

.-Puedes entrar¿eh?-le dijo cunado estuvo junto a ella-Estos no muerden

Hermione hizo una mueca de _"Que gracioso"_ y entro con las manos a la espalda

.-Elige una mano-dijo la chica sonriendo-Vamos-inquirio al ver la cara de confusion del chico

.-Esa-dijo señalando el brazo izquierdo

.-Toma-dijo Hermione tendiendole lo que parecia un bocadillo envuelto en una servilleta

.-¡Ole! Gracias-dijo Ron emocionado desenvolviendolo-¡Me moria de hambre!

.-Lo suponia-dijo la chica

.-Ron-dijo de pronto George-¡Tienes visita!

.-¿No me digas?- dijo sarcastico el chico con la boca ya llena de bocadillo

.-¡Que sorpresa Herm!-comento Fred, que, al igual de su gemelo, estaba deseando librarse de Harry-¿No has traido otro para mi?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja

.-No, tu has comido mucho-le corto la chica y se volvio a Harry que tambien se habia unido a ellos-¿Tu como estas?-le pregunto

.-Bien-dijo el sonriendo-, aunque gracias por curar a este, me tenia preocupado

Hermione miro a ron con cara preocupada y el hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicandole que no habia dicho nada, que no se preocupara

.-No te preocupes, Harry-dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Ron-Ha sido un placer

Ron sonrio aun mas

.-Si no le odiara, le diria a Snape que te pusiera un Extraordinario

.-¿Que?-dijo Hermione volviendo la mirada rapidamente a Harry, con cara algo descompuesta, porque, a parte de que se habia perdido en los ojos de Ron, no entendia a que venia Snape en el asunto

.-Por lo de Ron, digo-explico Harry

Ron tosia y la chica lo miro rapidamente, el le hizo un disimulado gesto con la mano como si bebiese algo y volvio a toser poniendo la mano en la boca para disimular

.-Ah-dejo escapar ella al entender-No creo que lo hiciera de todos modos, Harry-contesto rapidamente

.-¡Oh!-exclamo Harry de repente dandose un golpe en la frente- Tengo que decirle algo a las chicas antes del partido. Perdona, Herm-y se volvio a donde se encontraban las tres cazadoras sentadas

.-No pasa nada-dijo ella-¡Suerte!

.-Gracias-dijo el aunque sin volverse

.-¡No puedo mas!-se quejo Ron entre dientes- Se cree que me has dado una pocion…¿pero que le pasa?-añadio descompuesto

.-Shh-le indico la chica que bajara la voz

.-Herm…creo que lo saben hasta las cazadoras…¡y mis hermanos!

.-Ginny lo sabe-dijo la chica mirando al suelo

.-¿Que?-pregunto el con voz chillona

.-Yo no le dije nada, lo averiguo ella solita-se defendio levantando la voz

.-Es verdad-dijo el recordando algo

.-¿Lo sabias?-volvio a su tono de susurro

.-Digamso que…oi algo-dijo evitando comentar el hecho de que habia escuchado quiza la conversación mas intima que Hermione no querria que el escuchara

La chica lo miro esceptica pero decidio olvidarse del tema, se mordio un labio

.-Bueno, esta noche hablamos con el y ya esta-dijo zanjando el asunto

.-Lo que no entiendo…-comento Ron pensativo-es como no se ha dado cuenta

.-Supongo que ni se le pasa por la cabeza-añadio ella sin pensar

Volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron

.-Nunca te habia visto con la equipacion…-dijo fijandose de repente y notando como la sangre empezaba a hervir por sus venas-No esta mal-dijo con una sonrisa picara

.-¿Sabes que ahí hay unas duchas estupendas?-comento el juguetonamente mientras señalaba el interior del vestuario con la cabeza

Hemrione rio y se mordio un labio

.-Me voy-dijo definitivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

.-¿Por que?-dijo el tambien sonriendo hablado a la espalda de la chica-Yo creo que nos da tiempo de uno rapidito

.-Voy a coger sito-dijo ella abriendo la puerta-¡Suerte equipo!-dijo subiendo la voz y volviendose al resto del equipo que se lo agradecieron a coro

.-Bueno, pues te quiero en primera fila-dijo Ron acercandose a la puerta y mirandola irse desde ella

La chica se volvio

.-Estare donde puedas verme-le quiño un ojo y se fue

…

.-BIENVENIDOS UN AÑO MAS A LA INAUGURACION DEL CAMPEONATO DE QUIDDICH DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS-la voz de Lee Jordar llegaba a los rincones mas insolitos de la cancha de quiddich-COMO ES YA COSTUMBRE, EMPEZAREMOS CON UN PLATO FUERTE "GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN"-rugidos y gritos se alzaron al cielo procedente de todas las gradas,en especial de la verdes y las granas-BUENO, COMO MUCHOS SABRAN ESTE ES MI ULTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS…SI ESTE BELLEZON QUE TENGO A MI LADO ME APRUEBA…-bajo la voz picaramente al hacer ese ultimo comentario, aunque fue igualmente audible a todas las alturas

.-¡JORDAN!-el rugido de la Profesora Mcgonagall se confundio con las risas que se oian en el estadio

.-NO PROFESORA, SE LO JURO-se escuchaba a Lee forcejeando por el micrófono-ME PORTARE BIEN…NO…NO MAS COMENTARIOS FUERA DE TONO…-decia con voz de niño bueno mientras las risas de estadio crecian mas y mas-¡GRACIAS!-dijo de pronto muy contento-BUENO…PUES AQUÍ ESTAMOS CHICOS, Y LOS JUGADORE S EN CAMINO-anuncio cuando las puertas de los vestuarios se abrian-Y AHÍ VAN LOS SLYTHERIN-un rugido estremecio el campo, procedente de las gradas coloreadas de verde, y fue enumerando a los jugadores mientras las manchas verdes se precipitaban volando al centro del estadio, hasta llegar a:-…EL CAPITAN MONTANGUE Y EL BUSCADOR ASCO MALFOY…PERDON…-dijo sin parecer muy apenado-…DRACO MALFOY…-se corrigió entre dientes.

La gente de verde siguió aplaudiendo y gritando con mas fuerza y alguna que otra chica de otra casa se unio a los vitores cuando el rubio salto al campo

Malfoy se paro en el aire y agito la cabeza para colocarse el pelo, ignorando el comentario deJordan, y miro con su gesto de desden caracteristico a todo el estadio. En las gradas muchas chicas le miraban embobadas, consiguiendo unicamente que su gesto se acentuara aun mas.

.-¡Malfoy!-grito montangue. Draco le miro-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-le aviso

.-Fue idea mia¿recuerdas?-dijo el rubio denotando un gran aire de prepotencia

.-¡Y AHÍ LLEGAN LOS GRYFFINDORS!-un clamor aun mayor hizo estremecer hasta las mas timidas nubes-LOS GOLPEADORES, FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY, LAS CAZADORAS ANGELINA, KATIE Y ALICIA. SON GUAPAS¿¿EH?-las manchas color grana se iban deteniendo en el aire, enfrentado a los Slytherin-EL RECIEN-ESTRENADO-CAPITAN-Y-CRACK-CON-LA-SNITCH HARRY POTTER-el estruendo se hizo aun mayor-¡Y AHÍ VIENE LA NUEVA ADQUISICON¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!-las gradas volvieron a enfurecer-OTRO WEASLEY MAS PARA EL EUQIPO QUE ASEGURA OTRA JOYA… ¡MENUDO GUARDIAN! ESTE NIÑO ES UAN PROMESA¡VAMOS! UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA… ¡RONNY!-otro estruendo aun mayor que todos los anteriores lleno el estadio, apagando los abucheos procedentes de las gradas Slytherin

Ron temblo al escuchar el nombre que utilizaba su madre para llamarlo cuando era pequeño, amplificado por todo el estadio. _"¡Lee, callate, vamos!"_ rogo en silencio, mientras hacia un poderoso esfuerzo por sonreir y saludar al estadio que le aplaudia y vitoreaba como loco.

.-¿Te ha ustado nuestra sorpresa hermanito?-pregunto Fred de pronto

.-¿Habeis sido vosotros?-pregunto Ron con una mirada asesina

.-En verdad fue idea de Lee, pero nosotros le dimos permiso para llamarte Ronny-aclaro George

Ron apreto los dientes mientras sus hermanos reian. Volvio a echar una mirada general al estadio, pero esta vez con la mirada muy fija en las caras de la gente que habia en las gradas de Gryffindor. Y después de un rato, la vio. Junto a la barandilla de proteccion. Agarrada a ella, saltando y gritando como loca. Sonriendo mas que nunca con sus prciosos ojos brillantes, que parecieron alumbrarle en medio de aquel soleado dia. Sus ojos tambien brillaron y sonrio como loco, y mas cuando la escucho gritar _"¡Guapo!"_ y Parvati y Lavender, a ambos lados de ella, tuvieron que sujetarla para que no callera por encima de la barandilla

.-¿Estas bien, Ron?-la voz de Harry le llegaba desde su izquierda

Ron se volteo a verle aun riendo

.-Si-dijo sin borrar esta sonrisa-Mejor imposible-y volvio instintivamente la cabeza a donde estaba mirando hace un momento y vio a Hermione reirse a carcajadas mientras le decia algo a Parvati

.-Me alegro-respondio Harry-Estate atento, -le anuncio-esto va a empezar

.-Si-dijo Ron, mirando al frente intentando concentrarse- Tienes razon…¿Sabes? Yo tambien creo que sera un gran partido-y cuando termino ese comentario se volvio a su amigo y ambos sonrieron.

Aquello era muy parecido a la felicidad. Para Ron, porque por fin estaba ahí arriba, donde siempre habia soñado, y sabiendo que la cosa mas bonita del mundo estaba a escasos metros de el sin quitarle los ojos de encima y dejandose la garganta por gritar su nombre; y para Harry, porque volvia a estar en su medio, el aire, donde de verdad se sentia el, seguro, y por fin tenia a su amigo junto a el, como siempre habia querido, y tambien tenia a la cosa mas bonita del mundo desgañitandose por el. Se giro instintivamente hacia su izquierda y fijo su vista en las gradas azules. Una chica morena reia con unas amigas, y como si le hubiera sentido, al momento de localizarla, ella levanto la vista y le devolvio la sonrisa que tan loco le volvia

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FLASH BACKo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Harry¡tienes que ir!-le apremio Hermione

.-Venga, Harry-asintio Ron-Es el momento. ¡Mirala! Esta sola

.-Si-asintio el dubitativo

.-¡Vamos!-dijo Hemrione determinante empujandole hacia delante

Harry se dejo llevar por el empujon de su amiga como un automata, sin levantar la vista de la morena que tenia ante el que leia un cartel en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo. Parecia como si su sola figura le atrajera hasta ella como un iman

.-Hola-dijo ensimismado al llegar junto a ella

Cho giro la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se moviera graciosamente y deslumbrando a Harry con su sonrisa

.-¡Hola, Harry!-dijo muy sorprendida-¿Como estas?-de pronto su sonrisa se volvio en un ceñudo gesto de preocupación-Ayer me dejarte muy preocupada…¿estas bien¿Que paso?

.-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Aunque supongo que te debo una explicación-la preocupación de la chica por el le habia hecho sentir una renovada fuerza de seguridad en si mismo-Por eso me preguntaba si querrias quedar esta tarde conmigo y hablabamos, preferiria explicartelo mientras damos un paseo o algo

.-¡Claro!-dijo la chica que parecio encantada con la idea-Me encantaria. ¿Pero seguro que estas bien?-dijo volviendo a su cara de preocupación de nuevo mientras ponia su palida mano en el rostro del chico

Harry sintio que un escalorio le recorria todo el cuerpo mientras la chica bajaba la mano suavemente, convirtiendo su tacto en una caricia

.-Si, de veras, no tienes que preocuparte-dijo sonriendo

.-Me alegro.-dijo la chica acercandose a el peligrosamente y volviendo a sonreir-No me gustaria que hoy tambien salieras corriendo-ya los cuerpos de ambos estaban en contacto

.-Espero no tener que hacerlo-dijo Harry consiguiendo que su voz no temblara y pareciera segura sacando las fuerzas de algun lugar recodito de su mente.

.-Esta bien-dijo ella sonriendo y mirandole fugazmente los labios

Ese gesto renovo de nuevo las fuerzas del chico que la miro penetrantemente y la tomo con ambas manos de la cintura

.-Entonces-dijo acercando su cara la de ella-¿a las 7 te parece bien?

.-Aha..-asintio ella sin dejar de mirarle

Parecia que queria que Harry la besara, y el no se lo penso, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se separo para ver la reacciond e la chica, ella solo sonreia mientras abira lentamente los ojos

.-Hasta las siete entonces-dijo ella cuando los tuvo totalemente abiertos y se seaparo de el y entro en el Gran Comedor para su almuerzo

Harry se quedo alli parado sin creerse nada de lo que acababa de pasar…¿De donde habia sacado aquellas fuerzas? La mirada de la chica lo transformaba, le hacia sentirse bien consigo mismo, seguro. Ahora que se habia ido volvia a estar tan indefenso como hacia cinco minutos. Necesitaba estar con ella siempre, era cuando realmente se sentia bien. Lejos de cualquier problema

De pronto, una mano se poso en su hombro

.-Tio, -dijo Ron mirando la entrada al gran comedor- la tienes rota -bromeo pareciendo serio-Eres mi idolo,en serio…

Hermione le echo uan mirada asesina y Ron sonrio picaramente. Se inclino para darle un beso pero el pisoton de la chica le recordo la presencia de Harry. Ron tosio para disimular, aunque no hacia alta pues el moreno seguia completamente perdido en su mundo

.-¿Comemos?-propuso el pelirrojo rapidamente

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0FIN DEL FLASH BACKo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.-Y AQUÍ LLEGA MADAME HOOK CON LAS PELOTAS-la voz de Lee saco a Harry de su ensimismamiento-POR FIN VA A DAR COMIENZO EL PARTIDO. BUENO, COMO DECIA ESTE ES MI ULTIMO GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN ASI QUE¡¡¡¡LEONES, QUIERO VER LA SANGRE DE ESAS ASQEROSAS SERPIENTES CORRER POR EL CESPED!-un rugido ensordecedor enloquecio a las gradas mientras la Sra Hook abria el baul con las cuatro pelotas con cara de desagrado ante el comentario que se extendia por todo el campo y las bludger salian volando en cuanto aflojo las correas-NO PROFESORA…-se defendia Jordan-¿NUNCA LE HAN DICHO QUE ESTA MUY GUAPA CUANDO SE ENFADA?

.-¡JORDAN!-la voz de la profesora parecia mas severa que nunca-ES MI ULTIMO AVISO. LIMITATE A RETRASMITIR EL PARTIDO, O NO HABRA MAS PARTIDOS PARA TI

.-Y AHÍ VA LA SNITCH-siguio Lee ahogando las advertencias de la profesora-HARRY¡NO LA PIERDAS DE VISTA!

"_Harry, no la pierdas de vista"_ se repitio el moreno a si mismo mientras seguia a la peqeña pelotita con sus ojos verdes, recordando las voces de todos en su cabeza, los gemlos, Cho, Ginny…. En un segundo, la dorada Snitch se confundio con un un rayo de Sol y Harry la perdio

.-Vamos, Ron-dijo avanzando un poco con su escoba, acostumbrado a que eso pasase-Ahí viene el quaffle

El pelirrojo volo con su nimbus derecho hacia los aros Gryffindors en medio del estruendo del estadio y se coloco alli entornando los ojos fijando la vista en el centro del campo donde seis jugadores se alzaron empicados en el momento en que Madame Hook lanzo al aire el Quaffle

.-Y…¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO¡EL QUAFFLE ESTA EN JUEGO! VAMOS RONNY, NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA… ALICIA, FIJENSE EN EL REGATE DE SPINETT, NO TARDARA NI DOS SEGUNDOS EN LLEGAR FRENTE A LOS AROS SLYTHERIN…LO PASA A ANGELINA, ALICIA DE NUEVO…KATIE…¡BLUDGER¿DONDE ESTAIS GEMELOS? EL QUAFFLE CAE Y LO COGE MONTANGUE

"_Lee tiene razon"_ se decia Ron _"no debo de perder de vista el quaffle…" _pero su vesta se desviaba instintivamente a las gradas Gryffindor donde Hermione agitaba su gorro en el aire. El ruido del estadio se habia etenido pero de pronto volvio a el como un mazazo en toda la cabeza

.-MONTANGUE RECUPERA LA PELOTA…SE ACECA A LOS AROS…¡ESTA LLEGANDO¡VAMOS RONNY!-Ron volvio a mirar al frente y se encontro con el capitan del equipo contrario a escasos metros de el dispuesto a lanzar. De pronto, las tres cuartas partes del estadio comenzaron a corear lo que parecia algo parecido a "RO-NNY, RO-NNY" a un ritmo que aumentaba por momentos y tan estruendosamente que conseguian que los latidos del corazon de Ron, en ese momento a la altura de la garganta, alcanzasen el mismo compas

.-RO-NNY,RO-NNY,RO-NNY-el publico cada vez rugia mas rapido

.-¡VAMOS RON!-los animos de Lee tambien llegaban a Ron como un balazo

Ron se concentro en la cara de Montangue que se torno en una macabra sonrisa mientras echaba hacia atrás su brazo para coger coger impulso en su disparo. En cuanto la pelota se despego de la mano del Slytherin, el ruido se detuvo, al menos en la cabeza de Ron, todo parecio moverse a camara lenta. La pelota iba bien encaminada al aro izquierodo, así que Ron descendio debil pero rapidamente hasta su altura y la detuvo con facilidad rodeandola con su brazo. Apreto los ojos un momento hasta que sintio el contacto de la pelota bien aseguraa contra su pecho, y entonces, como si hubieran vuelto a subier el volumen, el ensordecedor alarido del estadio volvio a llenar los oidos del chico, que abrio los ojos rapidamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

.-¡Y RON PARA EL QUAFFLE!-rugio Lee

Ron dirigio la mirada fugazmente a la grada Gryffindor donde Hermione saltaba abrazada con Parvati y en seguida se volvio hacia donde Montangue le devolvia una mirada de profundo asco. Ron simplemente se encogio de hombros y amplio su sonrisa y volviendo a su posición, ante el aro central. Montangue se alejo de el echando humo por sus orificios nasales

.-Malfoy-grito haciendole un movimiento significativo al rubio con la vabeza

Ron ignoro a los Slythrin y paso el quaffle a Angelina, que lo recupero en seguida y se lanzo como una bala al campo contrario

.-¡Ron!-dijo Harry emocionado pasando junto a el-¡Genial tio!-su voz parecia mas chillona de lo habitual

.-Gracias Harry-dijo Ron emocionado a la vez que contenia la risa-¿Pero puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi y buscar la Snitch?

.-Claro que si, Ronny-termino bromeando Harry mientras emprendia de nuevo el vuelo en torno al estadio sintiendo un profundo orgullo por su amigo

Ron solo meneo la cabeza. Le iba a costar muchisimo que dejaran de llamarle asi si es que alguna vez lo conseguia. Iba a matar a Fred y a George. Volvio la mirada hacia ellos y vio que Fred salvaba a Katie de morir por aplastamiento de cabeza provocado por una Bludger y luego le pedia perdon a la chica por haberla empujado en su maniobra. Ron se sorprendio a si mismo sonriendo y descubriendo que era incapaz de enfadarse con sus hermanos. En ese momento se sentia realmente feliz. No consideraba posible que nada pudiera enturbiar ese momento de felicidad completa hasta que oyo una voz tras de el arrastrando las palabras:

.-¿Que hay de nuevo zanahoria¿Ahora tambien regala escobas la beneficiencia?

.-¿Que pasa Malfoy¿Has desistido de encontrar la Snitch por una vez en tu vida?-respondio secamente el pelirrojo fijando su mirada en el juego de empujones y regates que se llevaba a cabo en medio del campo a manos de los seis cazadores.

.-No te pongas nervioso, Rony, solo queria charlar contigo un rato-dijo Malfoy imitando un tono cordial

.-Que pena que no tenga nada que hablar contigo-contesto Ron viendo como se acercaba uno de los cazadores de verde hasta su porteria.

Lanzo el Quaffle cuando aun estaba muy lejos, y la pelota no entro.

.-Has tenido suerte, Weasley-dijo Malfoy

.-Tenerte a menos de cinco metros no es tener suerte.-respondio el pelirrojo.

En ese momento Alicia, que parecia dispuesta a tirar a gol ella misma, paso el quaffle a Katie, que estaba al otro lado de los aros, y esta lo colo sin problema alguno

Pero Ron no lo vio, habia oido la palabra madre de los labios de Malfoy y se habia vuelto hacia el para insultarlo. Oyeron un grito lejano y el estruendo del publico, pero

Ron parecio no escucharlo

.-¡Y BELL MARCA! 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR

Harry se volvio sobre si mismo para mirar al campo y solto la escoba para aplaudir entusiasmado…

.-¡Muy bien Katie!-grito

No era una gran ventaja, pero era una ventaja. Echo una mirada general alresto del campo para ver que tal estaban el resto de sus jugadores. Se fijo en Ron, que parecia estar muy concentrado en el juego y de pronto, se fijo el la cabeza rubia que sobrevolaba a su amigo.

"_¿Que leches esta haciendo ahí Malfoy?"_penso _"Nada bueno, seguro"._ Observo un momento y vio que el rubio no paraba de mover la boca. Entorno los ojos y vio que Ron le contestaba, aunque sin desviar la vista del campo.De pronto Ron volvio la cabeza para contestarle algo al Slytherin y perdia de vista el juego. En ese momento Montangue volvia a apoderarse del quaffle y lanzarse hacia los aros Gryffindor.

.-YYYYYY, MONTANGUE SE ACERCA A LOS AROS GRYFFINDOR

"_¿Que esta haciendo Ron?"_pensaba Hermione que veia como Montangue se acercaba a los aros y Ron seguia mirando para otro lado. En ese momento el pelirrojo se movio un poco y dejo a vista de la chica al rubio Slytherin _"¿Que coño hace ahí Malfoy?"_dijo una voz furiosa en su cabeza

.-¿Que hace ahí Malfoy?-pregunto Parvati

.-Eso me gustaria saber a mi-dijo Hermione enfadada sin apartar su vista de alli

En ese momento Angelina paso volando junto a Montangue y le robo la pelota

.-¡Bien Angelina!-grito Lavender aplaudiendo

.-¿Que no estas viendo a esos dos, Lav?-pregunto Parvati señalando los aros que estaban mas cerca de sus gradas

.-¿Que hace ahí Malfoy?-pregunto tambien la rubia

.-Eso nos gustaria saber-diejron sus dos compañeras al unisono

.-Te estara gustando la vista¿no, herm?-bromeo Lavender entre risas, Parvati en seguida se unio a ella

.-Espera que me ria, Lav-contesto la castaña secamente sin levantar la vista de Ron que seguia mirando hacia Malfoy sin observar de nuevo el campo. Miro hacia Harry que parecia concentrado en la misma vista.

.-¡HARRY!-grito la chica.

Su amigo le devolvio una mirada de preocupación. Hermione le suplico con la mirada que hiciese algo para detener eso. No queria que nada estropeara el dia de Ron, y sabia que si Malfoy seguia ahí las cosas podian ponerse mucho peor. Harry asintio y se volvio al campo

.-¡FRED!-grito Harry desde lo alto del campo.

El gemelo volvio la cabeza y le miro. El le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mirarse a su hermano y Fred lo hizo. Su cara se transformo en una mueca de enfado y asintio hacia Harry justo antes de tirarse hacia donde volaba una de las bludger en ese momento. En cuanto la alcanzo la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y la pelota salio disparada hacia los aros Gryffindor.

Malfoy volvio a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara y vio una mancha que se le acercaba volando a toda prisa. En un movimiento reflejo volvio a girar la cabeza y vio la bludger a una par de metros de su cara. Se echo hacia atrás en su escoba haciendo que esta se girase sobre si misma dando una vuelta hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que pasaba la pelota por encima. Cuando volvio a enderezarse se tambaleo y cayo hacia un lado quedando agarrado a la escoba con las manos

Ron estaba a mitad de un insulto lanzado hacia la asquerosa cara de Malfoy cuando vio que el chico hacia uno de sus petulantes movimientos y transformaba su cara en una de terror. Se quedo petrificado sin saber que ocurria hasta que le vio dar una vuelta con su escoba y caer hacia un lado. No se pudo contener y empezo a reir. Sin dejar de mirarle aun le grito a su hermano

.-¡GRACIAS, FRED!-en ese momento su hermano paso por su lado volando a toda velocidad hacia otra bludger

.-Ya sabes que nunca soporte a los moscardones, hermanito-dijo sin mirarle a penas.

.-Bonita pirueta, Malfoy-dijo Ron entre rcarcajadas aun viendo como el chico se subia con muchisimas dificultades a si escoba. El rubio solo pudo gruñir apretar los dientes.

.-Yo que tu no me reiria tanto-dijo el rubio cuando consiguió recomponerse en su escoba y se alejo de alli airado

Ron dejo escapar una risita mas y miro a la grada donde Hermione le miraba preocupada. Al verle sonreir, ella tambien sonrio aliviada.

El partido continuo sin mas, como otro emocionante Gryffindor contra Slytherin: las cazadoras Gryffindor consiguieron colar otros tres goles, mientras que Ron solo dejo pasar uno, y por culpa de una bludger que habia llegado en el momento menos indicado. El publico estaba enloquecido con el, y Harry y el resto del equipo estaban entusiasmados al comprobar como Ron se crecia frente al publico. El pelirrojo, por su parte, a penas podia creerlo, de hecho, a penas podia pensar.

El marcador iba 40-10 para Gryffindor cuando Malfoy volvio junto a Ron

.-¿Ya te has abrochado el cinturón?-le dijo el pelirrojo mordazmente

.-Eh Ronny, te propongo algo-dijo Draco animadamente. Ron no dejo de mirar el campo, Montangue volvia a acercarse; sintio como el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle de nuevo-Diez galeones a que esta se te cuela-dijo Malfoy justo cuando le separaban de montangue 6 metros-¡Oh, que tonteria!-añadio de pronto dandose una palmada en la frente haciendose el sorprendio-Como si hubieras visto tanto dinero junto en tu vida…-sentencio con malicia

Ron sintio como le hervia la sangre. El campo se volvio borroso. A penas destinguia a Montangue. Agarro fuertemente su escoba para no volverse y noquear a Malfoy. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y apreto los dientes. De pronto, en medio de su furia, escucho una voz parecida a la de Hermione dentro de su cabeza _"El partido, Ron, el quaffle…"_susurro.

El estadio volvio a quedar en silencio de nuevo y Ron abrio los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como la pelota se despegaba de la mano del capitan slytherine. Tan solo tuvo que dar una vuelta con su escoba para desviar la pelota con la cola de la misma.

Volvieron a subir el volumen del estadio donde el publico enloquecia. Ron olvido cualquier atisbo de enfado y se volvio sonriendo a Malfoy

.-Bueno, parece que vas a ser tu quien me los enseñe¿no, Malfoy?-dijo mientras daba una vuelta saludando al publico

Draco tenso la cara con asco una fraccion de segundo, hasta que penso que habia llegado el momento. No quedaba otra que quemar los cartuchos de reserva. Consiguio, con esfuerzo, tornar su desagradable mueca en una misteriosa sonrisa, y despego las manos de su escoba para aplaudir. Ron no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero se limito a volver a su posición

.-¿Sabes, Weasley?-dijo amable aunque friamente-He de reconocerte algo, eres mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo en un susurro. Ron no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miro, sabia que eso no podia traer nada bueno-Pero no lo vayas diciendolo por ahí, no quiero que piensen que admiro a un pobreton

Ron comenzo a ponerse nervioso. Malfoy tramaba algo y no sabia que era. Las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a temblar, aunque ningun jugador del otro equipo se acercara. Miro nervioso para todos lados. Harry estaba preocupado buscando la Snitch. Fred y George cumplían con su cometido controlando las bludger, y no miraban mas alla de las trayectorias de las pelotas. No queria distraer a ninguno de ellos. Se mordio un labio y respiro profundamente. Miro a la grada donde Hermione parecia hablarle con la mirada. El pelirrojo resoplo apartandose el flequillo de la cara. Era la primera vez que deseaba que el partido terminarse y poder estar en tierra abrazado a Hermione. Parecia que el panico se habia apoderado de el de repente, y todo por una alabanza salida de la boca de Malfoy

.-La verdad es que tampoco te puedo negar que esta buena-escucho la voz de Malfoy que le ablaba a sus espaldas.

Ron se volvio hacia el y le miro

.-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ron con asco

.-Granger-dijo simplemente el Slytherin

Ron noto como su sangre volvia a hervir y miro hacia el campo para no perder el control

.-No tienes ningun derecho a hablar de ella, asquerosa serpiente-dijo intentando no respirar tan agitadamente

.-Oooo-dijo Draco-el pobreton se ha enamorado de la sangre sucia-dijo entre carcadas

.-Malfoy, te lo advierto-gruño Ron entre dientes intentando controlar su respiración-No la llames asi

.-Relajate, Ronny, no te pongas nervioso-dijo en un tono desenfadado que solo consiguió poner mas nervioso a Ron-No estoy diciendo nada malo

Ron no respondio

.-La verdad es que he de reconocerte que este año no es tan desagradable a la vista

Ron noto como sus uñas penetraban en la madera del palo de su escoba. _"Solo quiere ponerte nervioso_" volvia a susurrar esa voz _"controlate_". El intento hacerle caso con todas sus fuerzas

.-Debe de ser muy desagradable separarte de ella para que vuelva conmigo…-continuaba Malfoy saboreando la reaccion de Ron-Una y otra vez…todas las tardes-seguia en ese tono reflexivo que pronto cambio por uno mas resuelto- La verdad esque para ella no lo es -añadio. Ron giro su cabeza hacia donde Hermione le miraba mas preocupada que antes incluso- Sinceramente, no parece que le de tanto asco pasar esas tardes conmigo en esa biblioteca vacia… los dos solos… tantas horas…-Malfoy cada vez se acercaba mas a Ron que temblaba con mas fuerza, y le susurraba mas débilmente a cada momento.

"_No le escuches Ron"_ le suplicaba Hermione con la mirada.

Ron queria salir de alli ya. Notaba incluso como sus ojos se inhundaban mientras Draco seguia hablando. Sabia que nada de lo que decia era verdad, pero no podia hacer nada para callarlo. Deseaba hacerle daño, golpearle hasta que se tragase sus propias palabras; pero sabia que no podia hacer nada: tenia que contenerse. Gryffindor no se merecia perder por una rabieta suya y menos aun si la provocaba Malfoy. Pero el hecho de tragarse esa furia le estaba destrozando por dentro. Ya notaba como unas timidas lagrimas de impotencia asomaban a sus ojos y mojaban sus pestañas. Continuo mirando a Hermione, dandole la espalda a Malfoy. No se habia dado cuenta, pero resoplaba cada vez con mas fuerza, con mas intensidad, como si pudiera liberar la furia con el aliento

El rubio se acerco a el y casi junto a su oido susurro:

.-He de hacerte otra confesion: nunca pense que una sangre sucia pudiera ser tan buena en la cama

Todo lo que vino a continuación paso a gran velocidad

Eso era todo lo que le hacia falta a ron para explotar.en ese momento era como si el partido,los jugadores,las pelotas,el publoco,los profesores…todo se hubiera ido,se hubiera desvanecido y en el mundo solo quedaban el y el asqueroso Malfoy que tenia que pagar por lo que habia dicho.

Pero en ese momento, Harry, ajeno a toda la conversación entre su amigo y su peor enemigo, habia divisado la Snitch, volando a ras del suelo por el centro del campo de Slytherin, y se habia lanzado empicado a por ella

Malfoy a penas habia terminado su ultima frase cuando vio que Harry se lanzaba a por la Snitch, y se tiro empicado hacia el mismo punto donde el se dirigia, con Ron pegado a su cola. A pesar de que la escoba de Malfoy era mejor que la de Ron, el Gryffindor a penas tardo en acortar la distancia entre ambos, debido a la furia con la que dirigia su escoba.

La voz de Lee retrasmitia la caida empicado de los tres jugadores, sin entender por que Ron era uno de ellos, mientras se enfurecia cada vez que tenia que cantar uno de los goles que los Slytherin, aprovechando la salida de Ron, habian comenzado a marcar sin control

Cuando estaban a diez metros del suelo, Draco alcanzo la altura de Harry, con Ron a escasos centímetros tras el, y este al darse cuenta, acelero con su Saeta de Fuego y en segida se puso por delante de Malfoy. En ese momento la Snitch volvio a subir y Harry lo hizo con ella. Unos cinco metros mas arriba y cinco segundos después, Harry la habia atrapado.

.-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!-grito Lee jordan mientras el aullido del publico ahogaba el pitido de la Sra Hook que marcaba el final del encuentro

Ron parecia no haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba. En esa fraccion de segundo en la que se decidio el encuentro, habia agarrado al cola de la escoba de Malfoy haciendole caer al suelo rodando. El aterrizo casi a la misma vez, aunque a penas se dio cuenta de que lo habia hecho, solo se dirigio a donde Malfoy rodaba por el suelo. Tiro ambas escobas a lo lejos y se agacho cogiendo a Malfoy de la pechera de su tunica

.-Vas a tragarte tu asquerosa lengua de serpiente, cabron-rugio enfurecido

Malfoy, aunque asustado, intentaba mantener sus tetrica sonrisa para achantar a Ron, aunque solo conseguia ponerle mas furioso

Levanto su mano y cerro el puño con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo alguien lo sujeto por detrás, mientras otra persona lo agarraba de la cintura alejandolo de Malfoy.

.-Tranquilo, Ron-le dijo Fred que le agarraba el puño-No mereces perderte la temporada por este imbecil

Sus hermanos habian llegado para evitar que hiciera ninguna tonteria. Ron aun miraba a Malfoy como si fuera la unica cosa que existia en el mundo, respirando agitadamente y temblando por todo el cuerpo.

Poco a poco consiguió relajarse un poco, aunque aun estaba paralizado. El sonido volvio a sus oidos mientras el colegio entero saltaba al campo para dar la enhorabuena a los jugadores. De pronto Ron noto que alguien caia sobre el colgandose de su cuello

.-¡Sabia que lo conseguirias!-decia la voz chillona de Hermione mientras le llenaba de besos por todos lados-Eres el mejor guardian de todos-Ron comenzaba a sentirse a si mismo de nuevo-Estoy orgullosa de ti-continuaba la chica sin pensar mientras le abrazaba con mas fuerza y le besaba los parpados-Te quiero-termino dandole un dulce beso en los labios. Ron sonrio por fin volviendo al mundo completamente

Miro en los ojos avellana de la chica por un momento y volvio a sentir la felicidad que habia olvidado. Le dio otro beso en los labios y la abrazo a la altura de la cintura a la vez que se hechaba hacia atrás haciendo que los pies de la chica se levantaran del suelo. Hermione empezo a reir como loca mientras Ron se las apañaba para darle vueltas asi cogida en medio de la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el campo.

De pronto una voz gruñona que gritaba a algunos metros de ellos les hizo parar de repente

.-¡Ron¡¡Hermione!-la cabeza de Harry salia de entre la multitud y les gritaba toscamente, con la cara desencajada

Levanto una mano por encima de las cabezas de la gente y señalo a Ron.Luego se paso el dedo con el que le señalaba por el cuello, indicandole el castigo que se merecia. Pero aunque parecia que queria seguir manteniendo esa cara de reproche no pudo, pues las manos de Cho salieron de la nada cogiendo la chico por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y obligandolo a inclinarse y rendirle un beso sin que a penas el tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Ron y Herm se miraron y aunque parecian un poco confundidos al principio, terminaron riendose a carcajadas de Harry. Y se quedaron parados mirandose como tontos en medio de la locura que se apoderaba de su alrededor. Su sonrisa parecia ampliarse aun mas. Fueron acercandose y cuando a penas sus labios se habian rozado en un sutil beso, la marabunta de gente cogio a Ron y lo separo de Hermione subiendolo por encima de las cabezas

El pelirrojo no se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado hasta que no vio claramente el cielo. Busco a Hermione entre la gente y de pronto la vio que se elevaba tambien por encima de las cabezas con un quejido de confusion.Ron rio

.-¡Eh!-le grito la chica a alguien bajo ella-¡No me toques el culo!

La cara de Ron cambio de repente y se tenso de nuevo

.-¡Ya la has oido!-le gruño a uno de los chicos que sostenian a Hermione-¡Sueltala, cabron!

.-Relajate Ro—intento decir Hermione pero tuvo que volverse a quienes la sujetaban-¡Quereis dejarme?

Hablaban a voces pues a penas se oian a ellos mismos

.-¡Soltadla ahora mismo o cuando me baje de aquí os arrepentirieis de haber venido a Hogwarts!-les espeto Ron furioso- Os estais jugando la vida

.-Ya vale, Ron-le dijo Hermione riendose.-Estas de un vielento…bajadme por favor-le pidio educadamente Hermione a quienes la cargaban. Ellos obedecieron enseguida a pesar el alboroto.

Ron no pudo encontrar a Hermione entre la gente pues ya le llevaban a hombros al castillo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Entonces…vo…vosotros dos estais...ya sabeis…¿juntos?-preguntaba Harry un par de horas después sentado en un sillon de la Sala Comun

.-Si-asintio Hermione que estaba junto a el tomandole la mano

Harry miro hacia sus pies e intento asimilar la idea

.-¿Sois novios?-pregunto

Sus dos amigos soltaron una risita y se miraron

.-Si-asintio Ron, que estaba frente a Harry, y miro a Hermione que le sonreia algo sonrojada

.-¿Desde cuando?-volvio a preguntar Harry

.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto Ron

.-Si-dijo Harry, aunque dudo un poco

.-Hace algo mas de un mes, creo-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron en busca de confirmacion

.-Si-dijo Ron-, mas o menos

.-¿Un mes¿Y no me habiais dicho nada?

.-Te lo ibamos a decir hoy-se defendio Hermione

En ese momento un niño de tercero bastante bebido se hacerco a Ron en medio de la fiesta de celebración que bullia a su alrededor y le dio una palmada en el hombro

.-Weasley…te felicito-alcanzo a decir, Ron lo miro sonriendo y le dio las gracias, aunque el otro parecio no escucharle-No por el partido, si no por la chica-dijo señalando a Hermione

.-Gracias, pero vete antes de que digas algo de lo que tengas que arrepentirte-le dijo en un susurro agarrandolo de la pechera.

Luego le solto y el chico se marcho

.-¿Que te ha dicho ese?-pregunto Hermione que con el griterio no habia ido la conversacion

.-Lo de todos, que enhorabuena por el partido-dijo Ron sin mirarla para no ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica

Harry seguia mirando a los pies. Hermione le tomo la mano fuerte y paso la otra mano por el brazo de su amigo para ver si reaccionaba. Miro a Ron con preocupación y este le dio una palmada a Harry en el muslo

.-¡Ei!-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Estas bien?

Harry levanto lentamente la mirada y dijo

.-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo-se detuvo un segundo y miro a Ron a los ojos-¿Por que?-dijo como en un lamento y luego desvio la mirada a los ojos de Hermione

Ron resoplo

.-Pues Harry…-comenzo Hermione-porque si… porque no podiamos seguir haciendo como si nada…nos necesitamos. Tenemos que estar juntos

Miro a Ron en busca de ayuda y le encontro sonriendola emocionado. La chica inclino la cabeza hacia Harry y el pelirrojo salio del ensismamiento tosiendo un poco

.-Harry…nos queremos-dijo finalmente

Harry miro hacia detante perdiendo su vista entre la gente que bailaba

.-Necesito una copa-anuncio poniendose en pie con un automata sin desviar la vista y perdiendose entre la gente

Ron ocupo el asiento en el que su amigo habia estado antes para quedar cerca de Hermione

.-¿No ha ido tan mal no?-comento sonriendo y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica

Hermione rio y se apoyo en su hombro

.-La verdad es que podria haber sido peor: podria haber vomitado o algo

Ambos rieron y luego se quedaron en sielencio mientras Ron se emborrachaba con el olor del pelo de Hermione

.-Me ha gustado eso que as dicho antes-dijo de repente el chico

.-¿El que?-dijo la chica girandose y mirandole a los ojos

.-Lo de que nos necesitamos

Ella sonrio y se sonrojo

.-Bueno…es verdad¿no?

.-Yo se que te necisito, solo que me gusta saber que tu me necesitas tambien

Hermione amplio mas sus sonrisa. Ron la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso

.-Pero no hagais eso¡por dios!

El lamento de Harry llego a sus oidos y los dos se giraron a tiempo para ver como les echaba una mirada de pena y se iba quejandose el solo

Hermione y Ron rompieron en carcajadas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	10. Noviembre Dulce

¡Hola!

Perdonad por no aparecer antes esta semana,pero es que hasta un par de dias no acabe la Selectividad (WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…se oyen gritos de fondo y todo) y luego ha estado al juerga obligatoria, y el comienzo de la feria, y un boda…

En fin, siento lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior,que no conteste a ningun rr.En realidad si que lo hice,pero después de pasarme 3 dias intentando subir el documento,empece a quitar cosas para ver si es que era demasiado largo o que y empece quitando el trailer que tenia de este capi y acabe quitando los rr xq aun no se subia…y sorprendentemente, funciono…no os quejeis,por lo menos leisteis algo,y yo me pegue el matojazo ((que lo hago con mucha ilusion,que conste))de contestar a todos los rr para nada.Pero hoy si que lo voy a intentar, de nuevo,a ver si esta vez tengo suerte y os llegan.

Pero antes que nada una pregunta existencial: Que es un Spoiler?no tengo ni idea!y lo e visto en un monton de ff!

**SARAH KEYKO**: sorry por no haber podido contestarte en el capi anterior,la verdad esq tb me esmere un monton con la contestación, te escribi mi vida en verso, pero no se que leches le pasaba a esto, tuve que borrarlas todas y las perdi, en fin, un trauma y una perdida de tiempo considerable…

Me alegro que te siga gustando cielo, a mi me encanta leer tus rr… La verdad es que la reaccion de Harry no es por el hecho de que tengan novio/a, seguramente si estuviesen con cualquier otra persona no le importaria, es por que esten juntos…en este capi se explica un poco, ya veras. Y malfoy si, muy cruel,pero bueno, asi es el,no? Y estoy de acuerdo en que lo mejor, son las escenas Ron-Hermione,jajaja

En fin chica, lo dicho, que espero tu rr para el proximo capi,e? a ver si hay suerte y esta vez podeis leer las contestaciones.Muak

**LAUWG**:Muchisimas gracias cielo, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusion que te guste…a mi tb me hace mucha gracia la reaccion de Harry, por algo la puse…Bueno vida, que espero seguir viendote por aki, y mil gracias por leer mi historia. Ah! Y los capitulos, pues mira, para llegar hasta donde tengo escrito faltan 5 capitulos, incluido este, y para el final… unos 6 creo, aunque lo mismo los dejo en 5 no se,pero amos, que aun keda tiempo, no te preocupes…jeje, que te keda Celos para aburrirte

**CERVATILLA**: No te preocupes, q no falta mucho para que Malfoy se lleve su bien merecido puñetazo…solo espera un par de capitulos y veras…jeje.Bueno cielo, gracias por leer!un besazo

**ADRIANA: **En este capitulo la verdad esq, si no recuerdo mal, habia poco harry y Ginny, pero de aquí a dos capitulos ya va a ser mucho mas cantado…todo va a depender de un momento que lo cambia todo, ya veras….Bueno muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr…me alegro que te guste

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE: **mil gracias cielo,eres un sol…jeje, si alguna vez escribo un libro prometo avisarte…jeje.A mi tb me hace mucha gracia la reaccion de Harry, jeje, por eso la puse…Espero seguir viendote por aki, un besote

**KIKA DLC: **creo que eres la unica que a entendido a Harry bien, jeje, me alegro por eso! Por si no lo habias notado, Ron y Herm tb son mi debilidad…jeje. No dejes de leer,plisssssssss.un besito.

**ROSELY**:gracias por tu rr…aki tienes la continuación, disfrutala y espero seguir viendote por aki.Un beso!

**DAZABETH: **Vida mia! Hay Harry Draco? Axo, la gente no sabe que inventar…aunque yo de que vi un slash harry- snape me traumatice tanto que ya no me extraño por nada…en fin. Pero bueno, hablando del puñetazo, no se si te acuerdas pero se lo acaba llevando… soy una chica que reparte justicia, juas…

Pues nunca lo habia pensao… ademas tienes razon, xq cuando R y H estan enfadaos, pierden! Es curioso…y creo que ya te lo dije, pero una vez vi un Hr-Dobby… repetimos:hay gente para todo, eso esta clarisimo!

Pues la verdad es que me gusta que te gusten harry y cho, aunq no dure mucho, xq eres la unica yo creo que no se mete con ellos todos los dias, en fin, y no pierdas la esperanza que seguro que alguien te dira algo asi algun dia, yo tampoco la pierdo,jeje.Lo que pasa es que,claro, veo un poco difícil encontrar a alguien tan sumamente mono como Ron

Bueno, y como ya habras leido mi rr pues no te cuento que ya lei tu nuevo capi y me gusto mucho, jeje. Muchisimas gracias por seguir por aquí. Un beso

**ELE**: muchísimas gracias chica, no sabes la ilusion que me hace leer eso!eres un solete!no dejes de leer, plis…un beso y espero seguir viendote por aki.Muak!

**MADE:** gracias cielo, he aki un ejemplio de persona fiel a un ficci…jejeje, y no te imaginas la suerte que tengo de que sea al mio! Y no te preocupes, que lo de Cho no es amor eterno… no se quedara mucho mas, aunque siq tendra su importancia…Pero estoy de acuerdo, los mejores, Ron y Herm…always… Si mis planes se cumplen… en poco mas de un mes podremos estar al dia…cruza los dedos!

**NAIKY POTTER!**que surprise mas agradable! No sabes lo que me alegra que te este gustando mi ficci, ya sabes que el tuyo me encanto…. Asiq, aunque me priva que pierdas el tiempo leyendo mi historia, tampoco estaria mal que invirtieras un poco en seguir con la tuya, no?jejeje, pero que exigente que soy, dios!bueno lo dicho, que me alegro un monton de verte por aki!un besazo y gracias por leer

**GAIA: **me alegro que te guste, aki tienes la continuación, disfrutala…

**YOOO**: que un pokito de paciencia no viene mal…jeje.Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. Un beso y grcias por leer

Bueno, el capitulo…

**10º Noviembre Dulce**

.-He estado hablando con Cho y me ha hecho ver que estais en vuestro derecho a estar juntos si quereis-anuncio Harry a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, sentado muy erguido y a penas levantando la vista de la mesa-, y el hecho de que yo me sienta un poco incomodo al principio no deberia ser ningun problema. Solo os pediria que evitaseis las muestras de afecto en mi presencia por el momento. Gracias.

.-Gracias Harry-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

.-No te preocupes, tio, nos controlaremos-dijo Ron conteniendo la risa. Hermione le dio un codazo, para ella tambien estaba resultando difícil no reirse en la cara del chico

.-Bueno me voy que Cho me esta esperando-y señalo con la cabeza las puertas del Gran Comedor donde la chica le esperaba con una mueca de desesperación en la cara

Cuando Harry la alcanzo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras se reia de el como de un niño pequeño y salieron del castillo

.-Bueno, que -le dijo Ron a Hermione cuando Harry se hubo ido-¿lo celebramos?

.-¿Tienes algo en mente?-pregunto mientras se untaba otra tostada

.-Seguro que se me ocurre algo sobre la marcha-sugirio con una sonrisa sugerente

.-¿Ah, si?-dijo la chica acercandose amenazadoramente-¿como que?

.-Herm…No me tientes que estamos delante de mil personas…-aviso el pelirrojo

.-¡Hay que ver, Ron¡Es que no descansas ni en domingo por la mañana!-bromeo la chica volviendo a su posición inicial y dandole un muerdo a la tostada

.-¡Pero si eres tu la que me provoca!

.-¿Yo?-Hermione le miro indignada-Pero si yo soy mas buena que el pan

Ron la miro un momento entornando los ojos y al segundo después la cogio de la cintura y empezo a hacerle cosquillas mientras la chica se retorcia en su sitio intentando contener su risa estridente

.-¡Ya¡Para Ron!

.-¡Shhhh, no grites¡Que eres una niña buena!

.-¡Pero para ya!

.-Bueno pero si me das un beso-se detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos

.-No pienso darte un beso

.-Pues te jodes-y volvio a hacerle cosquillas hasta que quedo casi tumbada en el banco

.-¡Vale, vale¡Te lo doy pero para!

Ron paro y se acerco, quedando prácticamente tumbado sobre ella. Hermione sonrio pero no se movio

.-¡Vamos!-la apremio Ron-Que vuelvo a empezar¿eh?

.-Eres un caprichoso¿lo sabias?-dijo dandole un palmadita en la cara-Que sepas que esto es chantaje

.-Me da igual-termino diciendo y acercandose hasta que le dio un beso

De pronto unas palmadas junto a sus oidos les hicieron despegrase. Ron giro la cabeza

.-Vaya hermanito… ¡Si estas hecho un Don Juan!-comento Fred

Ron se apresuro a levantarse y recomponerse en su asiento mirando hacia el frente para ocultar el morado de su cara

.-¿Te ayudo, Hermione?

.-No, gracias, ya puedo sola, George-Hermione, aunque algo cohibida tambien, contenia la risa y se incorporo

.-Bueno, bueno… ¿y que tiene la parejita preparado para hoy?-pregunto Fred tomando asiento entre esos dos

.-Nada que te interese-contesto Ron sin mirarlo

.-Oooo, mirale-comento Fred-¡Se nos ha hecho mayor, George!

.-Si, ya hasta se pone colorado

Ron no contestaba nada, aunque su agitada respiración hablaba por si sola

.-Chicos-dijo Hermione amablemente que segia conteniendo la risa sin dejar de mirar a Ron-¿que tal si nos dejais un rato?

.-Hombre…si nos lo pides asi…-dijo Fred acercandose a ella- Ya sabes que, si mi hermano no cumple, yo estoy disponible

.-Lo tendre en cuenta, Fred-dijo ella retrocediendo a medida que el otro se acercaba y sin parar de reirse ante el morro de los gemelos

.-¿Quires dejarla ya?-dijo Ron enfadado tirandole a su hermano de la camiseta

.-Eres un grosero hermanito¿lo sabias?

.-Vamonos Fred. ¿No ves que quieren estar solos?-dijo George

.-Esta bien-dijo el levantandose-, pero deberias tener presente que entre familia compartir es algo esencial-bromeo mientras se iba

Hermione los miro irse y luego miro dulcemente a Ron aun sonriendo y le paso una mano dulcemente por la espalda

.-¿Estas bien?-le dijo cercandose a el y dandole un beso en la mejilla

.-¿Es que tambien vas a tontear con mis hermanos?-dijo Ron volviendose sonriendo

.-No tiene gracia-dijo Hermione, aunque sabia que Ron estaba bromeando

.-Perdona-dijo dandole un beso en la frente-, es que no los aguanto cuando se ponen pesados

.-No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes como son

.-¿Que pasa, que vas a defenderlos?

.-Eres un desagradable-dijo ella simplemente y se levanto marchandose del comedor

Ron se levanto y tiro la sevilleta en la mesa, saliendo a buen paso tras la chica.Cuando la alcanzo en el vestíbulo desierto la cogio por la cintura con un brazo y la arrastro casi de lado hacia el armario de las escobas. Sin decir ni una palabra, la arrojo hacia la pared y cerro la puerta tras el con la pierna. Cuando sono el portazo, Ron ya estaba sobre ella besandola como si le fuera la vida en ello

.-Ron¿pero que haces?-dijo ella separandole con una mano

.-Era una emergencia¿no?

.-¡Las cosas no se arreglan asi, Ron!-replico Hemrione enfadada

.-Es que no me podia resistir-dijo mirandola con cara de niño bueno

Hermione termino sonriendo y Ron empezo a darle pequeños mordiscos por el cuello

.-Creo que voy a terminar aborreciendo este cuartito-dejo escapar Hermione apretando los ojos y mordiendose un labio para reprimir un suspiro

.-Pues a mi cada vez me gusta mas-susurro Ron cargando a la chica sobre su cadera y contra la pared, mientras la miraba esimismado

Hemrione abrio los ojos y sonrio al verle asi mirandola. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se habian vuelto a dejar llevar por las hormonas

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¡Aqui esta¡Vamos, ahora busca la tuerca!

.-Patil, esta helando aquí fuera¿no podrias ponerle la tuerca de otro pendiente?-decia Dean luchando contra el castañeo de sus tientes

.-Si no manosearas tanto no se me habria caido-contestaba Parvati buscando entre la hierba cercana al lago-¡Asi que busca! Ademas, si le pongo otra tuerca al final me quedo sin ninguna

.-¡Oye, yo no manoseo!-dijo el encorvandose un poco para que le oyese mas de cerca

.-Lo que tu digas Thomas, pero audame, me duelen los dedos!

.-¡Normal! Esto es insoportable… ¡mira lo quieto que esta el lago! Creo que se esta congeland—entonces se detuvo-¡Parv!-se acerco a la chica sin levantar la mirada del lago

.-¡Aunch!-dijo la niña batiendo la mano-¡Me ha caido una gota en la mano!-dijo mirandose la mano empapada-¡Joder, me ha dolido y todo!

.-¡No era una gota!-dijo Dean emocionado-Era un copo…¡Mira al lago: esta nevando!-dijo el chico agradablemente asombrado

Los blancos y timidos copos se iban acumulando en la superficie del lago, e iban creando una brisa gelida y con grumos que inhundaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.

.-¡Joder!-se quejo de nuevo Parvati levantandose finalmete y guareciendose bajo el arbol junto al que estaban-¡A la mierda el pelo liso!

.-¿Pero que dices?-dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor entusiasmado-Es la primera nevada del año… ¡Es precioso!-se acerco a ella y cogiendola por la cintura la levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas

.-¡No agas eso Dean!-se quejaba la chica intentando poner las manos sobre su cabeza-Te estas jugando la vida…

Dean se detuvo pero no la solto. Alargo una mano de modo que quedo fuera y espero a que se le llenase de copos de nieve. Luego miro por un momento a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ella, cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, intento soltarse con todas sus fuerzas

.-¡Ni se te ocurra, Thomas!-dijo mirando aterrorizada a la mano del chico-¡No-no!-decia mientras veia como el chico acercaba la mano mordiendose el labio inferior, disfrutando de su malicia-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG-grito finalmente cuando sintio la fria humedad en su cabeza-¡ESTAS MUERTO THOMAS!-grito pasandose la mano por el pelo enfurecida, pero incapaz aun de soltarse

Dean rio mientras se secaba la mano en el abrigo de la chica, muy debajo de su cintura. Por fin ella consiguió zafarse y el escapo a dar vueltas alrededor del arbol mientras ella le persguia.

.-¡Ven aqui¡¡Esta me la pagas, Thomas!

Dean apenas conseguia parar de reirse. Llegado un momento comezo el juego de hacia que lado tirar y finalmete cogio a la chica sorprendidamente por la espalda, dandole la vueltala y agarrandola por las caderas de forma que no pudiera soltarse

.-Anda, dame un beso y en paz-dijo acercandose a ella e intentando contener la risa

.-¿Pero tu estas tonto!-pregunto la morena con cara de asesina-Ni te lo pienses, esto no te lo perdono

Pero al chico le dio igual su opinión. Se acerco a ella y le robo un beso a la vez que la arrastraba fuera del cobijo del arbol, mientras Parvati luchaba aun por soltarse, aunque ahora ya, riendo ella tambien

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Harry, tienes que entenderles-le intentaba hacer ver Cho a Harry, sentados en el quicio de una vetana perteneciente a un aula vacia-Estan enamorados… creo que todo Hogwarts se habia dado cuenta antes que tu¡y eso que tu no te despegas de ellos! Por lo menos yo lo daba por hecho…

.-¿Como¿¿Como que lo sabiais¡Si ni siquiera lo sabian ellos!

.-Si lo sabian…aunque no supieran que lo sabian

.-Perdona…emm…¿que?-decia Harry sin entender

.-Dejalo…lo unico que te digo es que no entiendo por que te cuesta tando entenderles

.-No lo se…ellos son como… mis hermanos-intentaba explicarse el moreno-Son lo mas parecido a una familia que he tenido, y no quiero que nada cambie

.-Nada tiene porque cambiar

.-¿Y tu como lo sabes? Para mi ya es un cambio… ayer los vi besandose y fue la sensación mas rara que habia experimentado nunca… y puedo decirte que he experimentado cosas realmete extrañas-se quedo por un momento pensando en el beso de sus amigos, y comparandolo con aquella noche en la que se vio a si mismo unas horas antes… Meneo la cabeza librandose de pensamientos tan raros-En fin…simplemente no lo concibo

.-Te acostumbraras-sentencio Cho con una sonrisa

.-Espero que no tarde mucho… Si eso les hace feliz tendre que aguantarme…pero es que ¡no se como se les ocurre! Es como si Seamus y Dean me dicen que estan liados-un escalofrio le recorrio el cuelpo solo de pensarlo-…Retiro lo dicho

.-Sera mejor que cambiemos de tema-dijo Cho conteniendo la risa-, te veo algo alterado

.-Si, mejor sera-dijo el llevandose una mano a su rebelde pelo y despeinandolo mas aun a la par que suspiraba

Cho se quedo mierandolo un momento. Primero se fijo en sus ojos verdes, y luego, involuntariamente, desvio la mirada a la frente. Harry noto la mirada de la chica y se apresuro a colocar el pelo como estaba, ocultando su cicatriz

La chica chasqueo la lengua y sin desviar la mirada le sujeto la mano con la que se estaba peinando, mientras que con la otra le quitaba el flequillo

.-Preferiria que no la mirases.-dijo el moreno incapaz de ocultar una nota de reproche en la voz, y desviando la mirada y el resto del rostro a la ventana

.-No tienes de que avergonzarte, Harry-dijo Cho dulcemente

.-Nadie me conoceria si no fuera por la estupida cicatriz-contesto sin desviar la mirada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, aunque sin verlos

.-Por eso mismo, esa cicatriz eres tu, no tienes que ocultarla

.-No es agradable¿sabes?-dijo por fin mirandola a los ojos- Que todo el mundo te recuerde por algo que tu mismo no recuerdas

.-Le debes la vida a esa cicatriz, lo mismo que mucha otra gente que se la debe. Deberias estar orgulloso de ella

.-Tambien es un eterno recuerdo de la noche en que mataron a mis padres. Por culpa de esta cicatriz he vivido quince años sin conocerlos. Y por culpa de ella he tenido muchos problemas. Ya te he explicado como me duele cada vez que Voldemort hace algo

La chica ahogo un gemido ante el nombre del Señor Tenbroso, y trago fuertemente para conseguir energias y seguir ablando

.-¿Y todo lo que as vivdo en esos quince años¿No se merece una cicatriz? Sin ella no habrias conocido a ninguna de las personas que ahora conces, y que te quieren. Esa cicatriz es tu vida.

Harry bajo la mirada para pensar lo que la chica le habia dicho por un momento. Nunca lo habia visto asi, aunque de todas formas no podia evitar sentirse reticente a que cualquier persona que le viese, se quedase embobado mirando la frente como un estupido, sin saber nada de lo que eso suponia.

Antes de que la furia de ese pensamiento se hubiese apoderado de el, la delicada mano de la morena que tenia en frente le habia vuelto a apartar el flequillo, y sus labios se habian posado dulcemente en la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tantos problemas le daba.

Y apenas se dieron cuenta de que afuera comenzaba a nevar

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny estaba parada en medio de un pasillo del quinto piso sin recordar que tenia que hacer para volver a su Sala Comun. Parecia raro que desepues de cuatro años en el castillo, aun no supiese todos sus secretos y siguiese perdiendose como el primer dia, pero sabia que no era la unica en Hogwarts a la que le pasaba aquello. Miro a su alrededor preguntandose a si misma por donde tirar. Pero vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Un cuadro inmóvil. Se acerco unos pasaos y se quedo mirandolo. Era un atardecer precioso, el cielo parecia un revoltijo de colores insolitos que le invitaban a quedarse mirandolo para siempre. Y bajo el, el mar, y una playa toda teñida de rojo. Le resultaba raro que no se moviese, pero no le hacia falta. Inconscientemente levanto una mano con intencion de acariciarlo pero cuando sus dedos aun no habian llegado a la superficie del cuadro todo quedo oscuro de repente.

Alguien le habia tapado los ojos por detrás. La pelirroja ahogo un grito y sintio un nudo en el estomago, producido por el miedo que le inspiraba que alguien la hubiese atrapado a solas en esa parte tan recondita del castillo. Y era un chico, el olor era inconfundible. Se dejo llevar un momento por ese olor hasta que unos ojos azules enmarcados por un pelo negro brillante le golpearon de pronto en la mente.

.-¡Eres tu!-dejo escapar mientras agarraba con una de sus manos los dedos que le tapaban los ojos y se volteaba para encontrarse con el rostro que llevaba viendo un rato con los ojos cerrados

.-Buenas, pelirroja-cotesto el chico sonriendo-¿que haces aquí sola?

No se habian dado cuenta, pero sus rostros estaban muy cerca, a penas unos centímetros los separaban.

.-Me…me perdi-contesto Ginny sin poder evitar sonreir como una tonta

El niño amplio mas su sonrisa y para sorpresa de ambos le dio un beso en la frente. Le costo un poco volver a mirar a la niña a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo fue con una mirada confusa.

.-¿Donde ibas?-pregunto rapidamente.

.-A…a mi sala comun-explico Ginny que aun no habia reaccionado

.-Ven -le incico el chico cogiendola de una mano y cruzando el pasillo tirando de ella hasta que se acercaron a un tapiz color grana. El niño descorrio el tapiz y abrio una puerta que habia tras el.- Baja por ahí -le dijo- Apareceras detrás de uno de los cuadros de los troles que guardan el pasillo de la Sra Gorda

.-Espera un momento-dijo ginny confusa-¿como sabias cual era mi Sala Comun?

.-El escudo-dijo simplemente sonriendo y señalando el escudo Gryffindor de su pechera

.-Vale, eso ya me lo imaginaba. Me refiero a como sabes donde esta-pregunto mirandole directamente a los ojos

.-Digamos que conozco a gente de tu casa

Ginny le miro intriada un momento mas

.-Bueno ¿piensas bajar?-le apresuro el chico que sostenia el tapiz para que ella pasara.

.-Gracias-termino Ginny sonriendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

.-De nada, Ginny-susurro el

Se miraron un momento mas y Ginny desaparecio escaleras abajo. Cuando de repente una duda le asalto la mente. ¡Tenia que saberlo! Corrio escaleras arriba asta que se topo con la puerta que el chico acababa de cerrar. No habia pomo por dentro así que se busco nerviosa en la tunica su varita "_No te vayas, por favor"_ rogaba interiormente _"tengo que saberlo"._ Cuando por fin encontro la varita susurro "_Alohomora"_ y la puerta quedo abierta. Aropelladamente la empujo con el costado, parto el tapiz y salio al pasillo.

.-¡Eh!-llamo.

Miro a su alrededor pero el pasillo estaba vacio

.-¡Mierda!-se quejo dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

"_¡Mierda¡MIERDA!"_ Penso Ginny _"¡Mierda¡Se me ha vuelto a escapar y aun no se su nombre!"_

…

El moreno cerro la puerta cuando Ginny desaparecio por ella y volvio sobre si mismo. Vago un momento por el pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos. _"Esa pelirroja me esta volviendo loco"_ penso

Paso junto al cuadro muggle que la chica habia estado mirando y se quedo un momento hipnotizado por su luz. Sonrio al imaginarse a si mismo en esa playa junto a Ginny. Meneo la cabeza y corrio al acordarse de que habia quedado.

"_No pienses en ella,"_ se decia a si mismo _"no la conoces, no actues como si lo hicieses… Saber su nombre no es conocerla"_ intentaba convencerse a si mismo, mientras seguia corriendo por los desiertos pasillos del colegio. Aunque habia algo en sus ojos que le hacian pensar que la conocia de toda la vida. Se detuvo en seco dejandose caer sobre la pared de piedra. Tenia que abrazarla. Cada vez que la veia sentia el impulso incontrolable de sentirla entre sus brazos, hundir su cabez en el rojo pelo de la chica, y decirle que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que le sonrio. Se paso una mano por el pelo desesperado.

"_¿Enamorado de ella?"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _"¡Como pùedes pensar eso!"_ se recrimino_. "¡No puedes enamorarte de ninguna y lo sabes! Eso no trae nada bueno…¡ya lo sabes! No puedes atarte a nadie, tu no" _Pero a ella si se ataria…de por vida…. _"¡Deja de pensarlo!te estan esperando"_ grito la voz.

Apreto los dientes, golpeo con un puño la pared en la que se habia apoyado y hecho a correr de nuevo. Por primera vez no queria tontear con todas las chicas que se encontraba, no queria ir a donde le estaban esperando, aunque sabia que pasaria un buen rato con una niña preciosa que le daria todo lo que el quisiese, pero no lo queria. No si no era de la pelirroja.

Aun asi no debia enamorarse de ninguna y lo sabia, y menos de una ilusion. Apreto los parpados cuando llego a su destino, dos pisos mas arriba de donde habia dejado a la pelirroja. Apreto los parpados y trago con dificultad, y se juro no volver a pensar en ella al menos en lo que quedaba de dia, o al menos mientras duraba su encuentro. Armado de coraje abrio la puerta

.-¡Mike!-le saludo una voz contenta-¿Donde has estado?-le pregunto echandose en sus brazos- Crei que te habia sucedido algo

.-Me entretuvieron-dijo el simplemente intentando sonreir-No te preocupes, Lav, todo esta bien-termino diciendo mientras correspondia al abrazo de la chica y se juraba olvidar a la pelirroja de nuevo

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seamus y Anna conversaban animadamente en la Sala Comun, sentados en el sofa que habia frente al fuego hasta que oyeron el retrato abriendose y la voz de una chica que le pedia a alguien que entrase

.-Vamos-decia tirando de el-, si seguro que no hay nadie

.-No puedo entrar… ¿sabes en el lio que te meterias?-decia el chico determinante

.-¡Pero si no hay nadie!

.-Pero puede llegar

.-Tendremos cuidado-le suplicaba-Vamos, porfi…

.-¡Que no, Lav!-termino el tajante- Luego nos vemos en la cena¿si?

.-¡Jo!-se quejo Lavender dandole poniendo cara de pena

.-Venga… no te pongas asi-contesto Mike dandole un beso-Hasta luego

.-Adios-dijo ella viendolo irse

.-Se lo dire a la prefecta, lo sabes¿no?-comento el retrato cuando el chico se hubo alejado

.-¡Oh¡Callese señora!-replico la rubia cerrando el retrato tras de si

Cuando salio del hueco se encontro a Seamus y Anna mirandola desde el sofa

.-¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella cortante

.-¿A quien intentabas entrar?-pregunto Seamus

.-No te importa

.-¿Era el Rawenclaw ese?-Pregunto de nuevo

.-No te importa Finnigan, asi que no te metas

.-Sabes que no puedes entrar a gente de otras casas en la torre

.-¿Y esta quien es?-pregunto déspotamente ignorando sus palabras

.-Es Anna-Contesto Seamus

.-Hola-saludo la niña alegremente con la mano

.-¿Anna?-dijo ella con cara de asco-¿La amiga de Ginny?

.-Me voy-dijo la niña levantandose del sofa

.-¡No!-dijo Seamus agarrandola-Tu te quedas

.-Que pasa, Finnigan¿te has vuelto un asalta cunas?

.-Callate, Brown-dijo volviendose a Lavender-He dicho que te quedes, Anna-dijo agarrandola de nuevo

.-No te preocupes querida,-comento Lavender volviendose con una sonrisa falsa a la chica- la que se va soy yo -y desaparecio por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas

…

.-Herm…¿has acabado?-pregunto Ron mirandola por encima de los libros que estaban desparramados en la cama

.-Yo si, pero tu no-contesto ella sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

.-¡Yo si! Vamos a dar un vuelta

.-No…-contesto ella en un tono monotono-Aun no te lo sabes.

.-¡Que si! Preguntame lo que quieras

.-Repasalo, Ron…

.-Que no hace falta, en serio. Apostemos algo

Hermione levanto un ceja y se incorporo, dejando el libro sobre sus rodillas

.-Vamos a hacer algo…-dijo sonriendo-Yo te hago una pregunta, si las contestas bien me quito una prenda y si la contestas mal me pongo algo de lo que me haya quitado¿de acuerdo?

Ron se quedo un momento reflexinando, o mas bien, flipando con la propuesta de la chica. Sonrio ampliamente.

.-Nunca pense que Historia de la Magia pudiera resultar tan divertido. ¡Pregunta!

Hermione cogio la varita que tenia junto a sus piernas y apunto a la puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitacion _"locus_" dijo, y oyeron el clic de la cerradura al cerrarse. Luego dejo la varita y se volvio hacia Ron

((**Advertencia: ni caso a toda la información magica que aparezca a continuacion, todo de invencion propia… lo impertante es el juego**))

.-A ver…-dijo ella pensando-¿Cuando se aprobo la Ley para la Enseñanza a Magos de Origen Muggle?

.-En 1089, a petición de Gryffindor. Me acorde de ti cunado lo estudie-Añadio con una sonrisa timida

.-Muy bien…-Dijo ella mirandole a los ojos y soltandose el pelo

.-Oye, eso no es una prenda

.-Acabamos de empezar, y esa era muy facil. Siguiente¿Quien descubrio los usos de la mandrágora?

.-Err-Penso-McQuinon,Alfred Mcquinon

.-Bien-dijo bajandose la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba y quitandosela

.-Mejor-dijo Ron con una sonrisa ladeada en la cara

.-Concentrate- Le aconsejo ella - Ingrediente principal del Suero del Sueño

.-¡Oye! Eso es de pociones

.-Tambien tenias que estudiar pociones, el examen es el viernes.

.-Esta bien…Opalo

.-Vale-contesto la chica y se quito la camiseta de manga francesa que llevaba

.-¡Oye cuantas camisetas llevas!-se quejo Ron al observar la camiseta negra de tirantes con que se habia quedado

.-Solo queda una, no te quejes. Efectos del Verita Serum

.-No me gusta pociones

.-Bueno es la ultima que te hago, pero contesta o me pongo la camiseta

.-Esta bien. Le hace decir a quien lo bebe toda la verda sobre lo que se le pregunte, sin capacidad de mentir u omitir algo.

.-Ya sabes lo que tengo preparado para cuando me engañes-dijo quitandose el cinturón

.-La que me engañas eres tu¿¿como que el cinturón?

Hermione se lo paso por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia el tirando de los extremos. Y le dio un beso

.-¿No ves como el cinturón es muy util?-Le dijo y finalmente se separo y se hecho hacia atrás de nuevo-Venga, siguiente: Año de la Conferencia Internacional contra las Cruzadas Muggles

.-13…57. Fuera camiseta cariño-dijo guiñandole un ojo

Hermione hizo una mueca de resignacion y se saco la camiseta de tirantas que le quedaba puesta, quedandose con el sujetador unicamente

.-Se va poniendo interesante el juego-Dijo Ron emocionado

.-Yo que tu no me desconcentraria, Ronnald

.-Bonito oso-comento refiriendose al dibujo que habia en uno de los lados de la prenda de la chica

.-Como si no lo hubieras visto nunca

.-No suelo fijarme-Confeso el

.-No tienes remedio-dijo mordiendose el labio inferior- Presidente del Consejo Pro-Dialogo con los Gigantes

"_Mierda"_ penso Ron

.-¿Bane?

.-¡Ja, Ja¡Te pille!-rio y agarro su camiseta-Sabia que aun no habias terminado

¡Mierda¿Bilward?

.-No, Ron-reia Herm mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta y alcanzaba la otra

.-¿Bincord¿Bisward¿Baltimort¿Bins?

.-Bins es el que te va a suspender como no estudies-bromeo la chica mientras se ponia la sudadera y se ponia en pie

.-No, no…que me lo se…-suplicaba agarrandola por una de las evillas del pantalón mientras la chica intentaba ponerse el cinturón-espera. ¿Bismouth?

.-Te espero abajo-Le dijo al chica agarrandole la cara con una mano y dandole un beso en los labios-Y no bajes hasta que no te lo sepas-le aviso

Ron sollozo. Hermione rio

.-Y no te preocupes, no le dire a Hagrid la prengunta en la que fallaste

.-No te vayas-volvio a suplicar agarrandola por un pierna

.-¡Ron, sueltame!-dijo ella tirando

.-No pienso soltarte

Hermione tiro mas fuerte y Ron cayo al suelo

.-Levantante y estudia-Le ordeno cogiendole por el pelo y sentandolo en la cama- No pienso permitir que suspendas -Le puso un enorme libro de Historia de la Magia sobre las piernas-Me voy-de dio un beso en los labios y se dirigio a la puerta- _"Alohomora_" -dijo apuntando con su varita y abrio- ¡Ah! Y era Nicolas Bilroad, pagina 452.-Termino sonriendo y cerro las puerta tras de si

Ron se quedo mirando embobado por donde se habia ido, deshecho al pensar que hacia nada la habia tenido en ropa interior frente a el

.-Bilroad -Susurro- ¡Mierda! -se lamento y comenzo a golpear su cabeza repetidamente con el libro que sostenia entre los brazos

…

Hermione cerro la puerta con una sonrisa de malicia en los labios y suspiro. Comenzo a bajar las escaleras recogiendose el pelo y pensando en lo enchochada que estaba con el pelirrojo, hasta que recibio un empujon que la hizo pegarse a una de las paredes de la escalera de caracol

.-¡AH!-se quejo- Adios, Seamus

El chico no contesto y continuo escaleras arriba resoplando

"_¿Que le pasa a esta ahora?"_ penso Hermione mientras llegaba al calor de la Sala Comun, a la que no paraban de entrar alumnos que pasaban por sus dormitorios para cambiarse para la cena, después de una intensa guerra de bolas de nieve en los terremos

.-Ginny-llamo a la pelirroja cuando diviso su melena por encima del sofa-¿Que haces aquí sola?-pregunto sentandose con ella

.-¡Ah! Hola hermione-Dijo dejando de pensar, por un momento, en unos ojos azules-Anna se acaba de ir arriba

.-Anna¿tu amiga?-pregunto-¿La de Seamus?-añadio con una sonrisa maliciosa

.-Si, por lo visto estaba aquí con el cuando llego Lavender intentando meter en la sala comun a su Ravenclaw famoso

.-¡Ah! Va a ser eso lo que me tenia que decir la Señora Gorda

Ginny la miro extrañada

.-Bueno, el caso es que Seamus parece ser que le regaño por eso y ella empezo a arremeter contra Anna. Dice que se quedo un poco hablando con Seamus pero estaba muy enfadado y ha ido escaleras arriba a hablar con Lavender-se detuvo un momento al igual que el resto de la Sala Comun al escuchar un golpe seco y unas voces perfectamente audibles aunque inteligibles - y… va a ser que estan hablando.

.-O matandose lentamente-comento Hermione riendo

.-Pues eso,que me he encontrado con Anna y me ha contado esto y ahora ha ido arriba a cambiarse

.-¿Pero que hay entre esos dos?

.-No lo se… lo que sea esta en proceso-Ginny se detuvo- Oye ¿y donde has dejado a mi hermano?

.-Arriba estudiando, conmigo no se concentra-Sonrio

.-¿Que tal estais?

.-Muy bien-dijo Hermione sonrjandose

.-Me alegro-asintio Ginny sonriendo

.-Bueno-dijo Hermione preocupandose ahora por Ginny-¿y tu pensabas quedarte aquí a reflexionar sobre esto sola?

.-No, bueno, sobre eso no…-dijo bajando la cabeza

.-Eeee-la llamo la castaña zarandoandela-¡Hay algo que contar!

.-Nada, tonterias mias

.-¿Tonterias con pantalones?

Ginny rio y levanto una sonrisa sonrojada

.-No es nada, solo… -de pronto se detuvo

.-¿Estas enamorada hermanita?-bromeo la cabeza de Ron que habia surgido de detrás del sofa junto a Hemrione

.-¡Ron!-le regoño-¿Que haces aquí? Te he dicho que estudies

.-Es que con esos dos locos no puedo-dijo haciendo pucheros

Hermione se volvio a Ginny sonriendo

.-¿Que hago¿Lo mato?-bromeo

Ginny se rio mas

.-No se como lo aguantas

.-Lo que no se es como le has aguantado tu catorce años, vas a tener que darme unos consejillos

.-¿Y si dejamos de meternos con Ron y charlamos?-propuso Ron sentandose entre su hermana y su novia

Las niñas rienron y Hermione le revolvio el pelo desesperada

…

Knock, Knock ((**N/F:sonido de cuando se llama a una puerta, ya me entendeis…**))

.-¿Parvati?-Hablaba Lavender saliendo del baño y cruzando la habitacion para abrir la puerta- Voy a cogerte la camiseta rosa de—Se detuvo al abrir la puerta

.-¿A que coño venia lo de antes?-rugio Seamus entrando en la habitacion sin pedir permiso y cerrando la puerta de una patada con un portazo

.-Finnigan, imbecil, podias avisar-Grito Lavender que habia abierto la puerta en sujetador y se dirigio al cuarto de baño a por la camiseta de Parvati

.-¿Puedes explicarme que leches haces metiendote donde no te llaman?

.-Yo no me he metido en ningun sitio, eres un histerico-dijo la niña saliendo del baño y sacando la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta, colocandosela

.-No tienes ningun derecho a hablarle asi a Anna

.-¿A la enana esa?-dijo ella con una mueca de desprecio-¿No me diras que te gusta?-añadio soltando una carcajada desagradable

.-No es asunto tuyo

.-jeje, pero si Finnigan se nos ha enamorado

.-Deja de decir tonterias -dijo el chico acercandose- Pero no quiero que vuelvas ni siquiera a mirar a Anna asi-Le advirtió tomando a la chica por los brazos-Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo

Lavender de repente sintio un golpe en el pecho al recordar que la ultima vez que Seamus habia estado tan cerca de ella no habia sido para gritarle precisamente, y mucho menos para advertirle sobre otra chica. Sintio un cosquilleo en la nariz y trago fuerte para deshacerse de las lagrimas que se acercaban

.-Sueltame-Le dijo zafandose-No entiendo que has podido ver en esa niñata

Dijo dandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la puerta

.-No tengo que darte explicaciones de ningun tipo Brown-Sentencio en un tono tan frio como pudo

.-Vete-dijo ella agarrando el pomo de la puerta y volviendose hacia el le dijo-No tienes que preocuparte por tu niñita, no tengo ningun interes en saber nada de ella

Seamus camino a la puerta decidido. Cuando llego junto a ella ninguno de los dos se atrevio a mirarse

.-Recuerdos a tu Ravenclaw-Le dijo Semaus en el mismo tono frio de antes y mirando fijamente la puerta que no se abrio

Lavender se aparto de ella pesadamente

.-¿Como hemos llegado a esto?-dejo escapar en un suspiro

.-Desde luego no ha sifo mi culpa-murmuro el chico sin moverse de su posición-Creo que tu dejaste bien claro lo que habia

Lavender salio de sus cabales, se acerco a la mesilla mas cercana, la de Hermione, cogio su despertador y lo tiro con toda su furia contra la puerta

.-¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A HECHARME LA CULPA DE NADA!-Grito

.-¿Ah, no?-contsto Seamus tambien gritando y volviendose finalmente hacia ella- ¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que decidio que cada uno debia seguir su camino?

.-¡Ya lo habias decidido tu por mi antes de que yo lo dijese!-siguio gritando- Nunca diste una mierda por no nosotros y no iba a pasarme la vida esperandote

.-¿Acaso tu diste mas que yo, eh?-grito el-¿Quien tuvo que invitarte al baile el año pasado?

.-¿Y quien estuvo escribiendote todo el verano para conseguir una carta como toda respuesta?-Los gritos cada vez eran mas fuertes

.-¿Acaso me preguntabas algo sobre mi en tus cartas? No tenia nada a lo que responder… a no ser que esperaras que te diese mi opinión acerca de todos los niños que conocias…

.-¡Por lo menos hubieras hecho por mantener el contacto!

.-No se por que estamos teniendo esta discursion, sinceramente-dijo Seamus finalmete

.-Estoy deacuerdo, esto estaba muerto antes de empezar.-reflexiono bajando el tono de voz y la mirada

.-Creo que nunca debimos ir a aquel baile juntos-dijo Seamus abriendo la puerta finalmente y marchandose

.-Estoy de acuerdo, Finnigan-contesto Lavender casi inaudiblemente levantando la mirada para ver como la espalda del chico desaparecia tras la puerta

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche la cena resulto realmente pesada. Casi ninguno tenia ganas de hablar. Solo Ron y Hermione parecian estar muy interesados en una anécdota inusualmente graciosa que Ron le contaba a la chica sobre los gemelos

En frente de ellos, Harry tenia la mirada perdida en la mesa de Ravenclaw, en el brillo de una melena negra que destacaba a pocos pasos de el.

Ginny, siguió la mirada de Harry para perderse también en aquella mesa, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte. El moreno al que buscaba no habia bajado a cenar, pues estaba metido en su habitacion, tumbado en su cama con dosel, escuchando una cancion muggle que echaban por su radio magica, y lanzando una pelota hacia arriba monótonamente y atrapandola luego, intentando dejar su mente en blanco, y olvidarse de unos brillantes ojos azules que tenia clvados en la frente

Junto a Ginny, Lavender miraba desesperadamente el reloj esperando a que Mike bajase a cenar, sin pensar que el chico estaba cuatro pisos mas arriba pensando en la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado. Lavender a penas comia, revolvia su ensalada y sus ojos iban del reloj al plato del chico que estaba en frente, dos sitios mas alla.

El tambien tenia su comida intacta. Se dedicaba a hacer agujeros en su bollo, y masticar pesadamente la miga de pan, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Las voces de Lavender aun resonaban en su cabeza. Seamus apreto los ojos cuando su mirada se desvio hacia la chica y la vio mirandole con ojos pesados, desviandolos rapidamente de nuevo hacia su muñeca. Anna tampoco habia bajado a cenar

Parvati , sentada junto a lavender, habia desistido de preguntarle que le pasaba y miraba enfadada a Dean que no paraba de darle patadas por debajo de la mesa.

El moreno, sentado entre Hermione y su mejor amigo, Seamus, se aburria muchisimo. Era el unico que deberas comia, aunque tampoco paraba de prestar atención hacia Parvati y su cara de pocos amigos. No entendia por que pero esa niña gruñona era como un iman para su atención. Etaba deseando poder perderse con ella por el castillo, y no paraba de avisarla por debajo de la mesa. Aunque ella parecia que no pretendia hacerle caso hasta que no consiguiera sacar de la estatua de Seamus que era lo que habia pasado con su amiga

Caundo llegaron a la Sala Comun parecian una manada de fantasmas. Se fueron como autómatas a sus dormitorios, para gran decepcion de Dean, que no pudo convencer a Parvati de que se quedase un rato con el, pues fue de las primeras que anuncio que se iria a dormir, justo después de Lavender.

Pero Hermione cogio a Ron de la cintura y lo atrajo a ella

¿Donde te crees que vas, Ronnald?-le dijo al oido

Ron se volteo sonriendo y se acerco a ella para darle un beso. Aunque ella se hecho hacia atrás antes de qe el la alcanzase

Ah, ah-nego con la cabeza sonriendo- Tienes algo mas importante que hacer-saco su varita y la dirigio a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio_-"accio"-_Se ollo un silbido y el pesado volumen de historia de la magia llego volando a sus manos

No estaras en serio¿no?

Mañana es lunes y el examen es el martes. Creeme que lo digo muy enserio

Pero si tengo toda la tarde de mañana-se defendio

No,mañana tienes entrenamiento-le recordo la chica cogiendolo de la mano y dirigiendolo a sofa-vamos.dijo empujandole para que se sentase.Puso el libro sobre sus rodillas y se sento junto a el-me quedare contigo hasta que acabes.Pero no pienso decir una palabra hasta que no te lo sepas todo

Te advierto que te estas poniendo un poco pesadita…

Mas te vale dejarte de coñas y estudiar

Bueno¿pero luego vamos a jugar otra vez al juego ese?-propuso divertido

¿En medio de la Sala Comun?-rio Hermione-Bueno, ya se me ocurrira algo. Pero antes tienes que sabertelo todo, empieza.

Hermione abrio el libro por el y le indico que leyera. A el le costo un rato creer que todo eso iba en serio y cuando despego los ojos de la cara de Hermione, ella sonrio con satisfacción. Se hecho sobre su contado mientras miraba el fuego. Ron paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en le brazo, leyendo a la par que reposaba su cabeza sobre la de Hermione, deleitandose con el tacto de su pelo.En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que por ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

La Sala Comun fue vaciandose poco a poco y ellos permanecieron inmoviles. Después de un rato Hermione habia caido dormida. Ron sonrio al darse cuenta

.-Te quiero-susurro, dandole un beso en el pelo.

Y se juro hacerla caso y no parar hasta que hubiese terminado

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¡Fred¡Son las cinco y media¡Me quedaba una hora de sueño!-lloriqueaba George frotandose los ojos

.-Shh-le chisteaba Fred tomando de un brazo a su hermano y arrastrandolo escaleras abajo de su dormitorio- Ya sabes que el almacen abre a las seis y necesitamos que reciban esto a primera hora

George sollozo mientras llegaban a la Sala Comun, tenuemente iluminada por la salida del sol. Fred seguia su camino decidido hacia el agujero del retrato, hasta que George se zafo

.-Mira esto, Fred-dijo abriendo los ojos por fin, con la expresión de alguien que acaba de descubrir un tesoro tras el sofa

.-No tenemos tiempo para tonterias, George, que leches quieres que…-gruñia mientras se dirigia al sofa, pero al alcanzarlo se detuvo

.-¿No ves como merecia la pena?-dijo George levantando la vista hacia su hermano

Este tambien lo hizo aunque mas lentamete y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se desperto con el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse aquella mañana. Miro a su alrededor. Las camas de sus compañeros estaban vacias. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y los volvio a abrir. Se froto los ojos con pesadez y volvio a abrirlos. Tardo un momento en dares cuenta de que no veia nada sin las gafas. Alargo la mano y se las puso. Miro el reloj. _"Genial…"_ penso _"Cuarenta minutos para la primera clase, y tengo que desayunar y todo"_. Alargo un poco la mirada y vio la cama de su amigo Ron. Las cortinas estaban echadas. No se molesto en despertar a su amigo. Se quedo con los ojos fijos en el techo de su cama con dosel con la mente en blanco. _"Desayunar…"_ su mente comenzaba a funcinar _"¡Cho!"_

Se levanto de un salto, golpeandose con una de las barras del dosel

.-¡Aunch!-se quejaba mientras se dirigia al baño frotandose la frente- Mierda.

Tardo poco en ducharse y ponerse el uniforme con el pelo empapado. Parecia que fuera a camara rapida. Malmetio los libros que necesitaba en la mochila mientras se ponia la capa y agarraba una pluma entre los dientes.

.-¡Ron, me voy!-alcanzo a decir quitandose la pluma de la boca

Salio por la puerta del dormitorio cerrando la mochila y cuando llego al pie de la escalera la luz de la sala comun lo cego. Tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y entrar lentamente, consiguiendo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz.

Pero descubrio que no era la acostumbrada luz palida del amanecer, si no unas extrañas luces de colores. Cuando se hallo a si mismo dentro de la sala circular, se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba mas atestada de gente de lo habitual a esa hora. Un grupo de ellos estaban en torno al tablon de anuncios, leyendo algo luminoso, de donde salian las luces de colores que llenaban la sala. Otros estaban en torno al sofa riendo u observndo algo atentamente. Pero extrañamente no habia ningun sonido en toda la Sala Comun. Las carcajadas parecian mudas y la gente hablaba entre ellas aunque no emitia ningun sonido. Harry se pregunto si se estaria quedando sordo.

Se acerco dubitatibo al tablon. Se abrio paso entre la gente y cuando llego junto al enorme cartel que llenaba casi la pared entera, tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo para acostumbrarse a la luz.

"_La Familia Weasley y la familia Granger, se complace en invitarles al enlace de nuestros queridos Ron y Hermione. Estaremos encantados de que compartan este especial momento con nosotros.  
Para mas detalles sobre la fecha y el lugar, consulten a la prefecta de sus casa, estara encantada de informarles.  
Rogamos confirmen asistencia. Remitanse a cualquiera de los conyujes."  
_

Harry tuvo que leerlo un par de cientos de veces para asimilar esa informacion a tan temprana hora de la mañana y cegado por luces, rojas, doradas y azules. Se volvio a un niño de septimo que tenia al lado

.-¿A que viene esto?-intento decir, pero sus labios no emitieron ningun sonido.

Su cara se transformo en una de confusion y preocupacion. El niño al que le habia preguntado solo se encogio de hombros. Harry se aparto de el y salio del bollo de gente que rodeaba el tablón entre risas sordas. Al salir de el se encontro con el del sofa. Se fue acercando lentamente temiendo algo que no deseaba ver. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos respiro hondo y se asomo por detras del sofa con los ojos apretados. Finalmente los abrio. Dejo escapar el aire que habia estado conteniendo de un golpe e hizo un extraño puchero de disgusto o asco.

Ron estaba tumbado a lo largo del sofa con un libro abierto bajo el brazo. Y a su lado, apoyada sobre su pecho y rodeada con el brazo que le quedaba libre, estaba Hermione, dormida con su cara angelical bañada por una sonrisa

Harry rodeo el sofa y se incline sobre ellos. Agarro a Ron de un brazo y lo zarandeo. El pelirrojo abrio los ojos lentamente.

.-¿Harry?-intento decir al reconocer a su amigo. Pero se alarmo al no escuchar su propia voz. Miro en todas direcciones y vio la Sala Comun llena de gente que les miraba, les señalaba y se ria.

Alarmado, desperto a Hemrione zarandeandola sin dejar de mirar a la gente. A la chica le costo un poco mas despertarse, pero cuando lo hizo se encontro con los ojos de una niña de cuarto que la miraba por detras del sofa a menos de un palmo de distancia. Dio un brinco y un grito. Del aspaviento tiro a Ron al suelo y ella se puso de pie, alarmada al no escuchar su voz.

.-¿Que pasa?-intento decir mirando a Harry-¿Por que no puedo hablar?

Harry pudo alcanzar a leer sus labios

.-No lo se, -vocalizo abiertamente- nadie puede.-señalo con un dedo el grupo de gente del tablon.

Hemrione, mitad enfadada mitad preocupada se volvio a Ron que acababa de levantarse del suelo tras ella. El chico se encogio de hombros. Ella camino decidida hacia el tablon intrigada por las luces de colores. Echo un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la gente y se volvio a sus amigos sacando la varita, roja de furia e ira. Les apunto directamente y ellos asustados se hecharon al suelo

.-¡_Finite encantem_!-grito inaudiblemente levantando la varita finalmente al techo  
Como si alguien hubiera apretado el boton del altavoz de un mando a distancia, el sonido volvio a la Sala Comun

.-¡Voy a matar a estos dos!-grito Hermione apretando los dientes. Pero esta vez, toda la Sala Comun la oyo. Aunque a ella no parecio importarle. Gruño audiblemente.- Esta me la pagan -gritaba mientras se dirigia como un vendaval al hueco en la pared que llevaba a su dormitorio. Al llegar al pie de la escalera grito- ¡TODO EL MUNDO A CLASE! -y desaparecio escaleras arriba

La cabeza de Ron asomo asustada y despeinada por encima del sofa mirando por donde se habia ido Hermione. La de Harry aparecio un momento despues.

.-¿Que coño ha pasado?-pregunto el pelirrojo

La gente comenzaba a marcharse por el hueco del retrato, contentos de volver a oir sus propias risas.

.-Felicidades, Weasley-dijo un chico castaño de sexto al pasar junto a el

Ron solo arugo su expression

.-Os la han juado pero bien-comento Harry utilizando el hombro de su amigo para levantarse.

.-¿Quien¿De que hablaba Hermione? No pensara que hemos sido nosotros los del encantamiento ese

.-No -dijo Harry conteniendo la risa- Creo que sabe muy bien quien tiene la culpa

.-¿Quien?

.-Tus adorables hermanitos-dijo intentando no reirse del pelo de Ron, de sus ropas descolocadas y del aspecto que le daban junto con su despiste manianero

.-¿Por que¿Por qué sabes que fueron ellos¿Que hicieron¿Has tenido algo que ver?-añadio señalandole con el dedo amenazadoramente

.-No hijo no, a mi esto no se me hubiese ocurrido en la vida.-dijo-Apuesto a que os vieron ahi dormidos a los dos y echaron un encatamiento a la sala para que nada os despertase, para que toda la torre os viese dormidos de esa forma tan…-se trago la desagradable sensacion que habia nacido en su garganta-…tan…mim…¿mimosa?-termino dubitatibamente

Ron ni siquiera se percato del desagrado de su amigo

.-¿Y por que lo hicieron?

.-¿Y tu me lo preguntas? No creo que en cinco años haya llegado a comprender a los geleos major que tu en quince… Pues por hacer la gracia,supongo

.-Pero pudo ser cualquiera¿no?

.-Anda… lee eso y lo entenderas-dijo senialandole el tablon- Yo tengo que bajar ya si quiero ver a Cho antes de clase. Os vere alli.-dijo alcanzando el hueco del retrato-¡Ah! Y deberias darte una ducha o peinarte antes de clase-le aconsejo antes de desaparecer por el hueco del retrato

Ron se acerco torpemente al tablon mesandose el pelo. Al principio arugo la nariz, pero luego no puedo evitar sonreir. Unos pasos a su espalda le hicieron volverse

.-¿Que haces mirando esa porqueria como un tonto?-gruño Hermione que acaba de aparecer con el pelo empapado y metendo mil libros en su mochila. Agarro una libreta entre los dientes y saco su varita_-"Evanesco_"-dijo lo mejor que pudo. El luminoso se hizo polvo y desaparecio

.-¡Eh¿¿Por que hiciste eso? A mi me gustaba-se quejo Ron

.-¿Pero que dices?-grunio la chica terminando de meter las cosas en la cartera y cerrandola- No me diras que quieres guardar esa porqueria como recuerdo

.-¡Jo! Me hacia ilusion-se quejo el pelirrojo meloso- Por un momento me imagine que nos casabamos

.-¡Ron, no digas tonterias y sube a ducharte¡Apestas!-se quejo la chica mientras Ron se acercaba a ella intentando cogerla de la cintura- Solo espero que nadie se atreva a preguntarme nada por que podria morderle

.-Apuesto a que si-dijo el acercandose amenazadoramnte

La chica retrocedio

.-¡Ron!-advirtio- ¡Sube a ducharte! -ordeno sacando la varita y apuntandole al corazon

.-¡Ei!-dijo el chico retrocediendo asustado-¡Como estamos por las mañanas!

.-No te quejes y obedece que vas a llegar tarde

.-¡Pero si solo quiero un beso de buenos dias!

.-Pues no pienso dartelo hasta que no estes limpio, asi que ¡arriba!-le indco con la varita

.-Esta bien…-se rindio el chico dirigiendose a las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla-mmmm…Me encantas por las mañanas- he hizo el gesto de un mordisco en el aire  
Hermione suspiro agotada y se volvio al tablon cuando el chico desaparecio escaleras arriba

.-¡Vuela que te espero aqui!-grito. Luego se quedo meditando un momento, mirando donde hasta hacia un momento estaba el anuncio de su boda- Nunca utilizaria un luminoso tan hortera para anunciar mi boda-se quejo con repugnancia

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_Una noticia bastara_

….-Es un placer para mi anunciarles que, en vista de los buenos resultados del celebrado el año pasado, estamos preparando un baile para estas navidades en Hogwarts…

_para desatar la locura navideña_

...-Bueno, antes de que a tu hermano le de un ataque-dijo Parvati- ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

.-Si-contesto Ginny, entre contenta y confundida…

...-¿Vas a decirme como es tu traje Hermione?-pregunto Parvati mientras se servia un poco mas de consome

.-No-contesto la castaña simplemente

.-¡Oh, vamos!-se quejo la chica-Sabes que no lo podras esconder durante mucho tiempo. Duermo en tu mismo dormitorio¿recuerdas?...

…Cuando casi habia alcanzado sus labios susurro _"Feliz Navidad"_ y antes de que Ron pudiera si quiera sonreir, le empujo haciendole caer de espaldas. El solo oyo la risa de una Sirena…

...-No lo has soñado, Harry

.-¿Que quieres decir?

.-Que seria técnicamente cierto si dijese que Mirttle se ha acostado contigo…

_Pero en medio de todo, siempre hay cosas que nunca cambian:_

...-¿Que estas escribiendo?-pregunto el chico extrañado

.-Una carta

.-¿Para quien?

.-Para Víctor…

...-Ejem…-tosio alguien tras ellos-Despues del desayuno -anuncio Harry- entrenamiento

.-¡Por Dios, Harry!-añadio Hermione-¡Es Navidad!...

…. Lo entendio en seguida: era exactamente la misma sensación que sentia cada vez que besaba a Ron…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	11. Locura Navideña

¡Hola, hola!

Antes de nada…LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! WEWEWEWEWEWEEEEE, 100 rr! Que pasada neng!jeje. Ademas hoy cumplimos 6 meses asi que aquí estamos pa celebrarlo

Bueno no os quejareis por que he tardado menos dos, eh? Es que me veo que aun me queda mucho por publicar y quiero poner esto ya al dia y empezar a escribir. Bueno, espero que todos esteis bien y con muchas ganas de leer…jeje. Pero antes de nada, os contesto a los rr

**ADRIANA**: pues mira, ahora he actualizado mas rapido aun. Me alegro que te este interesando, ese es el objetivo. Sigue leyendo, Muak

**CERVATILLA**: muchas gracias linda. Aquí tienes el proximo capitulo a ver si sacia tu curiosidad…jeje. Espero tu rr, un besazo

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: esta vez si que no podras quejarte de rapidez, no he tardado ni 3 dias!pero bueno, lo he hecho principalmente por el bien de tu salud, jeje. Y muchísimas gracias a ti por tanto piropo y cosa bonita que me has dicho, jeje. Me alegro saber que seguiras por aquí. Un beso muy fuerte

**SARAH KEYKO: **jaja, gracias como siempre. Tus rr me animan un monton, aunque este fue cortito, e? Espero que tuvieras suerte con el exam de economia, y con los exams en general. Espero que este capi tb te guste, pues hay otra de esas geniales ideas que se le ocurren a Hermione, jaja. Un beso y espero tu opinión!

**KIKA DLC:** me alegro que te guste! La verdad es que si, Harry y Cho son un poco raritos, pero es que a mi Harry me parece rarito de por si, pero bueno. Lo de Mirttle ahora lo veras, es una pequeña bromilla, pero esta gracioso. Y esta claro que Ron y Herm son los mejores, jeje. Un beso y gracias por el rr

**MADE:** gracias cielo! Si es que con lectores asi quien pide mas, e? A mi mike tb me encanta, la verdad, asiq para lo de Ginny-Harry aun queda bastante… en fin, es lo que tiene. Y Ron y Hermione esq tienen las hormonas un poco revueltas, pero bueno, es normal hombre…estan en la edad. En fin cielo, que me encanta que sigas por aki. Un besazo mi vida! MUAK!

**LAUWG:** Bueno ahora podras comprobar por ti solita que tampoco son tantos lios… bueno quiza un poquillo, pero todo dentro de lo normal. Solo que se acerca un baile y estan todos un poco revueltos. Muchas gracias por leer cielo… un besazo! PD; espero no haberte traumatizado en exceso

**TANIA STRATMAN**: enhorabuena por las vacaciones cielo, yo tb lo estoy, aunque pendiente de las notas de selec… Es cierto, ya falta poquito para llegar a donde nos quedamos, pero es que quiero llegar ya, e? Bueno, yo tb espero que tu estes bien. Muchas gracias por pasarte, un besazo enorme!

**HERMI 86¡¡PREMIO! Enhorabuena porque has sido el rr numero 100 ((suenan sirenas y tal, en plan: "eres el carro premiado del supermercado")) gracias por el rr y ya pensare en algun regalo que hacerte… aunque asi por aquí es un poco difícil hacerte un regalo exclusivo… bueno no se, ya se me ocurrira algo.**

Ya te contesto al rr en norma… mira que suerte tienes que el primer rr que me dejas y te llevas premio, jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí tienes otro capitulo mas para que lo disfrutes! Un beso muy fuerte, y espero no haberte asustado

**DAZABETH:** hola amor! Pues si la diferencia entre Draco y Ron creo que ya la habiamos comentado, pero amos, que eso del rollo de niño malote de Malfoy nos pasa a todas, lo que pasa es q a veces, no en los ficcis claro, si no en los libros, le veo demasiado desagradable como para enamorarse… no se, pero luego en los ficcis siempre queda lindisimo…. Aunque nadie tan lindo como Ron… eso esta claro

Lo de Lav y Seamus es que es algo muy comun, o por lo menos a mi me pasa… que por no echarte para adelante cuendo deberias hacerlo se va todo al traste, pero bueno… se akba superando.

Por cierto, a que capi de Friends te refieres? Es que a mi me enknta Friends es otro de mis vicios… pero no caigo en que capi dices… como no sea de cuando Monica y Chendler estan… Ah! No! Lo mismo es cuando estan Jowe y Rachel!que Ross se pone chungo y tal… bueno no me acuerdo, pero en fin, tu me diras

A mi Mike tb me encanta chica, es algo asi como el niño perfecto o eso es lo que intento retratar, xq asi se demuestra lo muchísimo que tiene que querer la pobre de Ginny a Harry para acabar con el, teniendo a esa barbaridad de hombre para ella.

A mi tampoco me cae tan mal Cho… la pobre, pero bueno, tampoco es santo de mi devocion. Es solo un personaje mas, y no esta mal para ser el amor platonico de Harry…tampoco creoq ue la chica sea perversa…

Has sido el rr numero 101! Cmo los dálmatas!jaja, parida. Bueno yo mientras que me sigas dejando esto rr tan largos y que tanto me gustan, me da igual el numero que sea…Muchísimas gracias por todo, y suerte con el príncipe William… ;P. Un besazo enorme mi vida! MUAKKKKKK

**GINNY POSHSPICE: **aquí lo tienes cielo, no te kejaras de rapidez, e? jeje. Un beso y disfrutalo, me alegro que te guste

**LUNA POTTER**: pues la verdad es que supongo que tampoco era tan complicao… al fin y al cabo la descripción era la misma, y tampoco voy a sacar pivones en Hogwarts de debajo de las piedras… Con uno tan perfecto como Mike tienen cubierto el cupo…jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aki tienes el capi…

UF!ACABE! joe, que barbaridad, soys la leche, en serio, cada dia os portais mejor, y eso que no han pasado ni tres dias. Muchas gracias por tanto rr, aquí teneis el capitulo. Disfrutadlo!

**11.- Locura Navideña  
**  
Aun el frio cortaba sus rostros cada vez que se atrevian a cuzar las inmensas puertas de roble del enorme castillo de Hogwarts. Aun la nieve lo cubria todo, dandole aspecto de postal navideña, o dulce glaseado. Aun el viento rugia por los corredores de piedra, donde las antorchas solo se mantenian encendidas gracias a la magia. Aun los copos y las gotas de lluvia azotaban las ventanas con toda la fuerza del mes de diciembre.

El fuego tambien seguia ardiendo en las salas comunes, rodeado por studiantes que querian volver a sentirse los dedos antes de continuar escribiendo. Los deberes seguian acumulandose a los mas despistados, y agobiando a los mas organizados. Los profesores seguian recordandole a los alumnus de quinto curso los minutos que quedaban para sus examenes de junio, y lo mucho que se jugaban en ellos.

Todavia quedaban graciosos por todo el colegio que comentaban la boda de cierta pareja Gryfindor. Todavia cierta prefecta seguia escondiendose entre montañas de libros y pergaminos. Todavia seguia rugiendo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, aunque sus unicas intenciones fueran preguntarle cuando seria la siguiente salida a Hogsmaid, o simplemente pedir un lapiz. Todavia acariciaba cada dia, antes de dormir, el manojo de rosas siempre frescas, gracias a un hechizo, que habia sobre su mesita de noche. Todavia sus ojos brillaban y sonreia como una tonta cuando ciertos ojos azules se fijaban en ella. Todavía seguia soñando, respirando y suspirando por el pelirrojo que en ese momento le susurraba al oido lo mucho que la queria, y las ganas que tenia de volver sentir su piel erizarse entre sus brazos.

Afortunadamente Ron no vio el color escarlata que acababn de adquirir las mejillas de la chica, ni el brillo en sus ojos, pues ella pretendia seguir escribiendo algo muy interesante escondida entre sus libros.

.-¿Que estas escribiendo?-pregunto el chico extrañado, mirando desde arriba, mientras descargaba el peso de sus brazos colocados a ambos lados de la chica sobre los brazos del sillon, y se incorporaba

.-Una carta-contesto la chica sin levantar la cabeza y quitandole toda la importancia que pudo

.-¿Una carta? Espero que sea para mi…-advitio el chico cruzandose de brazos tras ella

.-No es para ti -bufo ella

.-¿Para tu madre?

.-No-contesto

.-¿Para quien entonces?

.-Es para-en ese momento bajo la voz todo lo que pudo y ahogo un nombre en una tos

.-¿Para quien?-pregnto ron creyendo haber entendido perfectamente

.-Para Viktor-se rindio la chica alzando la voz y esperando el chaparron que se le venia encima

.-¿Quien?-repitio incredulo

.-Krum¿vale? Viktor Krum… ¿recuerdas?-dijo girando el sillon finalmente para quedar frente a el

.-¿Que?-dejo escaper Ron en un tono mas alto, chillon y agudo de lo habitual- ¿El bulgaro salido del año pasado?

.-No, el jugador de quiddich bulgaro que te gusta mas a ti que a mi

.-¿El que te llevo al baile?-le espeto con el panico metido en la garganta- ¿Con el que pasaste el verano?

.-Un mes, Ron, pase un mes-dijo girando finalmente el sillon para quedar frente a el

.-Espera, espera-dijo el respirando y asimilando la situacion-¿Te escribes con el?-chillo

.-¡Baja la voz!-le ordeno la chica-Y si, es mi amigo¿por que no iba a escribirle?

.-¿Por que estas conmigo?-pregunto ironicamente como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo

.-Solo es una carta, Ron¿vale?-contsto ella ella- No es para tanto

.-Que no es para…-murmuro entre dientes perdiendo el control-¡Dejamela!-gruño extendiendo una mano

.-¿Que?-pregunto la chica extrañada

.-¡Que me la des!-ordeno el pelirrojo abalanzandose sobre ella para hacerse con la carta

.-¿Que estas hablando, Ron?-pregunto la chica apartandola con sus dos manos

.-Si no es para tanto podre leerla¿no?-dijo mirandola profundamente dentro de sus ojos-Asi que damela

Hermione le miro por un momento mas y sin levantar los ojos de los suyos agarro la carta con un mal gesto

.-Esta bien, pero que no sirva como precedente. No tienes ningun derecho a leer ni mis cartas ni nada que yo no quiera que leas

.-¿Tienes algo que ocultarme?-pregunto Ron acidamente levantando una ceja

Hermione alejo la carta de el

.-¿No confias en mi?-pregunto, o mas bien, amenazo-Porque si no, no tenemos nada…lo sabes¿no?

.-Dame la carta-inquirio el

.-Se me han quitado las ganas-se quejo la chica volviendo su asiento hacia la mesa y recogiendo sus cosas

Pero Ron fue mas rapido. Agarro la carta por detras y la leyo retrocediendo mientras Hermione repetia "¡Dame eso!" en un tono que podia matar. El pelirrojo paso los ojos por la carta rapidamente, leyendola con atencion. Cuando termino

.-Espero que ahora viniera la parte en la que le hablas del novio tan estupendo que tienes porque si no vamos a tener problemas, cariño-comento sin levantar los ojos de la carta hasta que termino la frase

.-No tiene ninguna gracia-contesto ella quitandole la carta-. Y los problemas ya los tienes tu, y muy grandes, Weasley-dijo poniendose en pie y recoiendo sus cosas

.-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Ron

.-A cualquier sitio donde no estes tu-contesto ella secamente sin mirarle a los ojos-No quiero hablar contigo

.-Pues yo si, y no voy a dejar que te vayas enfadada asi que sientate-dijo cogiendola por los hombros y oblogandola a sentarse.

Ella le miro con repugnancia y volvio a levantarse

.-Mejor no tnerte delante ahora mismo, Weasley.

Ron levanto las manos y la dejo irse. Cuando pudo ver su espalda le espeto:

.-Deberia ser yo el que se enfadara

.-¿QUE?-dijo la chica incredula arrojando sus libros al suelo con furia y volviendose hacia el- Sabes que no tienes ningun derecho a leer una carta mia

.-¿Es que ser tu novio acaso no me da derecho a eso?

.-¡POR SUPESTO QUE NO! Son cosas mias que no te incumben

.-¡SI SON COSAS TUYAS ME INCUMBEN¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de eso¿O acaso te sentaria bien que yo me escribiese con otra con la que me has visto bailando?

.-Respetaria tu intimidad-dijo no muy convencida

.-Si ya…es claro que..—

.-Ejem, ejem-una tos tras ellos les interrumpio. La pareja se volvio

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter los miraban preocupados

.-O sea, que ni si quiera con esto de estar enamorados pensais dejar de dscutir¿no?-pregunto Harry cruzandose de brazos y mirandoles atentamente

.-Es el fundamento de nuestra relacion-informo Ron con media sonrisa

Hemrione le miro gruñendo

.-Es imposible no discutir con este imbecil-se quejo

.-¡Eh! Sin insultar, cielo-advirtio Ron

Antes de que Hermione replicase, Harry intervino

.-¡Oye, haya paz!-aconsejo- Solo venia a recordaros que en una semana son las vacaciones, y que hay que estar en diez minutos abajo porque Dumbledore piensa decirnos algo antes de la cena

.-¿Que es?-pregunto Hermione

.-Si no lo sabes tu que eres prefecta…-advirto Harry- En fin, tambien queria avisaros de que media Sala Comun os miraba, y porque la otra media esta con los cascos puestos, y que no creo que os vengan bien mas espectaculos

.-Aagg, ojala pudiera hacerlos desaparecer con un hechizo-se quejo Hermione mirando la Sala Comun con desprecio

.-A veces yo tambien pienso lo mismo-bromeo Ron con una sonrisa picara en los labios, lógicamente pensando en otro uso mas interesante para ese hechizo

.-Tu lejos hasta que se me pase el mosqueo-advirtio Hemrione

.-Oh, vamos… dame un beso-suplico Ron acercandose a ella

.-¡No empieces!-dejo Hermione conteniendo la risa ante la cara de bobo del pelirrojo.

.-Bueno… yo mejor me voy-dijo Harry alejandose. Ya habia conseguido llevar bastante bien el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos saliesen juntos, pero solo la idea de que aparte de eso se besaran, tocaran y…demas…aun le costaba un poco

.-¡No, Harry!-lo llamo Hemrione accelerando el paso en dreccion al moreno- Yo voy contigo

.-No, tu no vas-advirtio Ron agarrandola por las caderas y acercandola hacia el

.-Sueltame, Weasley-se quejo la chica intentando zafarse

.-No pienso soltarte-dijo el chico apretandola mas contra el-¡Harry! Ahora te alcanzamos-Harry le respondio con un movimiento de brazo antes de desaparecer por el retrato.

Con un movimiento rapido, Ron volteo a Hemrione de cara a el, sin soltrle las caderas a pesar de los gopes de la chica

.-Rindete-sugirio

.-¡No tienes ningun derecho ha acer esto cuando estoy enfdada contigo!-se quejaba la chica, volviendo a olvidarse de la advertencia de Harry con respecto al publico

.-¿Alguna ve piensas leerme mis derechos?-comentaba el chico mientras cerraba sus brazos en la espalda de la chica apretandola mas contra el- Me estas quitndo los mejores

.-No tiene gracia, Ronald-dijo mientras le golpeaba en el pecho

.-¿Me quieres?-pregunto el chico sonriente

.-¿QUE?-pregunto la chica desconcertada deteniendose en sus intentos

.-Solo contesta-contesto simplemente el chico

.-¡No pienso contester ahora a eso!

.-¿Por que no? Yo si, te quiero, lo sabes¿no?

Hermione solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de medio rendicion y ensimismamiento antes de volver a glpearle como una loca e intentar zafarse de nuevo

.-¡Me da igual! Sigo enfadada y cada vez que haces esto me pones mas furiosa aun y…

Ron elevo los ojos al cielo mientras la chica relataba sus quejas, y la cayo con un beso mientras ella aun intentaba deshacerse de la prison de sus brazos. Pero poco a poco se rindio

Eso tambien seguia igual. Siempre habia peleas y discusiones. Todos los dias. Pero siempre todas terminaban igual. Sabian que no podian estar juntos sin discutir, era algo superior a ellos, pero tambien sabian que no podian estar separados. Estaban locos el uno por el otro y eso era mas fuerte que ellos y que nada. Ademas, sabian a ciencia cierta que eso… si que no cambiaria.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-Es un placer para mi anunciarles que, en vista de los buenos resultados del celebrado el año pasado, estamos preparando un baile para estas navidades en Hogwarts-Dumbledore se detuvo cuando los estudiantes intercambiaron mradas de asombro, los murmullos recorrieron las mesas como polvora encendida. Las chicas ahogaron gritos y rieron tontamente, mientras muchos de los chicos se lamentaban por no haberse tomado mas enserio la oportunidad de haber aprendido a bailar cuando tenian la edad indicada para que nadie se riera de ellos -El evento tendra lugar la vispera de Año Nuevo, y por supuesto se requerira etiqueta. Los alumnos de cursos inferiores a cuarto curso no podran asistir a no ser que vayan acompaniados de algun estudiante de cursos superiores. Espero que todos disfrutemos del baile y no halla nada que lamentar -sus ojos aules se fijaron en la zona de la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban sentados los alumnos del ultimo curso, donde un par de cabezas pelirrojas se desviaban por todo el comedor -¡Ah! Y casi lo olvidaba: -exclamo de pronto el director -Ante la imposibilidad de encontrar ningun grupo disponible, la novedad de este año sera que los alumnos elegiran las canciones que deseen. Se colgara un listado en el tablon y cada alumno anotara la cancion que desee escuchar durante el baile. Una por alumno, y las canciones podran ser de origin muggle o magico, no importa. Todas estaran preparadas para el dia del baile. Creo que eso es todo… Y ahora buscad una buena pareja y ¡disfrutad de las fiestas!

La profesora Mcgonnagal resoplo y Snape encajo una desagradable mueca, mientras el professor Flickwick sonreia animadamente

La mesa de Slythrin era todo quejas y malas caras por el hecho de que fueran a escuchar musica muggle durante su baile. En la de hufflepuf podian verse algunas caras entristecidas al recorder su momento de gloria del año pasado. Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica morena sonreia a la mesa de Gryffindor con una triste felicidad bailandole en los ojos. Y en la de Gryffindor…

.-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?-pregunto Ron volviendose a Hermione cuando Dumbledore hubo terminado su discurso

.-Te ha costado mucho decidirte-bromeo la chica

.-Es que no quiero que este año se me adelante ninguno de tus amigos de biblioteca

.-No te preocupes, nadie se acerca a mi desde que estoy contigo

.-¿Decepcionada?-pregunto en aire de reproche

.-¡Que no imbecil!-contesto la chica riendo-Contigo un idiota que aguantar, me sobra

.-¿Bueno entonces vienes al baile conmigo?-volvio a preguntar, ignorando la cantidad de insultos que le habia lanzado en una sola frase

.-¿Lo dudabas?-pregunto ella sonriendo

Ron se acerco y le dio un beso

…

.-Yo voy de lila y no pienses que vas a quitrmelo-gruño Lavender

.-¡No pensaba quitartelo! Yo quiero ir de azul. ¡Ya te lo he dicho!-respondio Parvati-¿Tu de que color piensas ir Ginny?-dijo volviendose a la pelirroja-¿Ginny¿¿GINNY?

Ginny buscaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw unos ojos azules que nunca estaban, y esa noche con mas enfasis que nunca

.-¡Que!-contesto saliendo de sus ensmismamiento

.-¿Qué de que color piensas ir?

.-No lo se-dijo la pelirroja volviendo a perder su mirada entre las corbatas azules y plata

.-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Parvati sin exito-Bueno, no me importa: no puedes ir ni de lila ni de azul, estan cogidos-informo

Ginny meneo una mano en señal de haberla entendido

…

.-Entonces¿vas a pedirselo a Anna?-pregunto Dean

.-Aja-asintio su amigo Seamus intentando que la risa estridente de Lavender no le distrajera de la conversacion-Si, solo espero que diga que si

.-¿Y tu a quien piensas llevar, Neville?-pregunto Dean

El niño de cara redonda miro a Hermione hablando a escasos milimetros de la boca de Ron y sonriendo como una tonta, luego a Ginny, a quien se le iba a desencajar el cuello buscando en la mesa que quedaba en frente de sus ojos y suspiro

.-No lo se…-contesto

.-La verdad es que no creo que te sirvan las del año pasado, tio-comento Seamus

.-Lo se…

En ese momento Ginny se levanto, cansada de esperar, y se fue, sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie, camino del Hall.

.-¡Ginny!-grito Hermione al verla irse

.-Cariño… esto funcionaria muhco mejor si no gritases el nombre de mi hermana en mi boca-comento Ron sarcastico

.-Es que me tiene un poco preocupada ultimamente

Ron miro por donde se habia ido su hermana

.-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto volviendose de nuevo a Hermione

.-No lo se…tendre que hablar con ella…

…

Ginny subio las escaleras de mármol notando como su enfado crecia a cada paso que daba. De repente parecia que todo le salia mal. No paraba de imaginarse a ella misma bailando sola en medio de una pista llena de parejas. Cuando llego al final de las escaleras se topo con una estatua que representaba un hipogrifo. La miro sin verla y de pronto algo cambio en su cabeza y empezo a golpearla como loca, hasta que le dio una patada con toda su furia, que hizo que se diera cuenta de que la estatua no estaba hecha precisamente de plastilina. Antes de poder incluso quejarse escucho una voz a su derecha

.-Apuesto a que la estatua no tiene culpa de nada

Ginny se giro y entorno los ojos al ver a su interlocutor

.-Tu -dijo con una voz llena de reproche- ¿Por que siempre apareces cuando no te espero?

.-¿Me has esperado alguna vez?-Pregunto Mike desconcertado

.-Esa no es la cuestion-aclaro Ginny dandole la espalda a los ojos azules que la miraban penetrantes

.-¿Y cual es la cuestion?-La llamo Mike.

Ginny se detuvo

.-Ya que lo preguntas…- se volvio a el y todo el enfado que tenia dentro se hizo visible en los rasgos de su cara- ¿Por que siempre apareces cuando estoy sola¿Es que acaso sufro cierto tipo de Esquizofrenia¿Por que siempre estas solo¿Por que pareces mas un fantasma que un alumno¿Por que nunca comes¿Ni desayunas¿Ni cenas¿Por que llevo un mes buscandote y ni siquiera se tu nombre?

Esas palabras la sorprendieron a ella misma. Ginny se habia quedado perpleja al oirse soltar todo eso asi. No sabia quien era, pero no habia sido ella la que habia hablado. O quizas si… al fin y al cabo, llevaba dandole vueltas a esas preguntas en su cabeza. Pero el caso era que se las habia soltado a aquel misterioso chico que no la dejaba en paz ni en sueños, y que ahora estaba tan callado como ella y con una mueca indefinida.

Ginny apreto los ojos esperando que cuando los abriera el se hubiera marchado, pero al hacerlo tan solo se encontro con la sonrisa mas dulce y picara que habia visto

.-Michel Froster-dijo el tendiendole una mano.

Ginny miro la mano y luego a los ojos del chico. Dudo. Pero luego acepto la mano confundida

.-Pero puedes llamarme Mike-añadio el. Cuando le solto la mano, la reunio con la otra en su espalda.

.-Tu nombre me suena, pero no se de que-comento Ginny sin pensar

.-Lo que prueba que no soy un fantasma, y que tampoco eres esquizofrenica, o eso espero-dijo el chico sonriendo e inclinandose hacia la cara de ella

Ginny, sorprendida, sonrio ante el comentario y comenzo a andar con el por los pasillos del colegio

.-Sigo sin estar segura de eso,-dijo ella mientras el chico giraba sobre sus talones para acompañarla en la marcha-lo de que no eres un fantasma…

.-Bueno pues es cierto. Ademas si que como y ceno y desayuno, solo que me gusta hacerlo a solas. Tengo un amigo en las cocinas que me hace subir la comida a mi cuarto

.-Te aconsejo que no se entere Hermione de eso-comento Ginny

.-¿Quien?

.-Nada, dejalo. ¿Algo mas que alegar?

.-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?-Pregunto de pronto el chico deteniendose frente a ella

Ginny pestañeo y trago con dificultad, pero Mike seguia mirandola con cara suplicante.

.-Se que no me conoces, y que no te conozco, pero desde que nos tropezamos aquel dia no he parado de pensar en ti y parece como si te conociera de toda la vida. Te prometo que todo ira bien. Es solo que…-bajo la mirada un instante y en seguida la levanto hacia los ojos azules de Ginny- no me imagino bailando con otra persona

Ginny permanecio otro rato mirandole sin reaccionar y el chico se mordio el labio inferior impaciente

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

En la sala comun de Gryffindor tan solo se respiraba histeria aquella noche. La gente corria de un lado a otro y las risas y cuchicheos y tonteos se hacian sentir en el ambiente.

.-Dean¿vas a pedirme de una vez que vaya contigo al baile?-pregunto Parvati enfadada, sin mirar al chico que estaba sentado tras ella.

El pudo una cara de extrañeza que hizo reir a Ron, Harry, Hermione, e incluso a Neville.

.-¿Y por que no me lo pides tu?-pregunto el cortante

.-¿Eres imbecil?-contesto ella, lo que hizo que las risas aumentaran

.-Ya sabes que no, cielo

Ella se giro y lo miro con los ojos llameantes

.-Esta bien -dijo el-, solo que no pense que tuviera que pedirtelo. ¿Acaso Ron se lo ha pedido a Hermione?

.-Si-contesto Ron entre risas

Dean le hecho una mirada significativa de "_gracias por tu ayuda, colega"_

.-¿No ves?-se quejo Parvati

.-Pero vamos a ver Patil¿con quien voy a ir si no?

.-Que tu no tengas otras opciones no quiere decir que yo no -espeto ella friamente-. Quizas si no te das prisa te busco un sustituto

Dean se molesto visiblemente ante el comentario

.-¡Pues buscalo!

Parvati resoplo y se giro de nuevo al grupo. Seamus llegaba en ese momento y se sentaba en el sillon que quedaba frente a su amigo y su novia

.-¿Como ha ido?-pregunto Dean

.-Bien-dijo Seamus sonriendo cohibido-Ya es oficial, voy con Anna

.-A donde…¿al baile o a su comunión?-pregunto mordaz Lavender

.-A cualquier sitio donde tu no estes, Brown-respondio el-¿Tu con quien piensas ir?

.-No he visto a Mike hoy, pero no creo que haga falta ni que me lo pida

.-¿Y tu Harry?-pregunto Parvati

.-Que pasa¿piensas ir con Potter?-se quejo Dean

Parvati gruño

.-No lo creo Dean, yo voy con Cho

.-¿Chang?-pregunto Neville

.-No creo que haya muchas mas Chos en el colegio, Longbottom-dijo Seamus

.-Si, Cho Chang, Neville-dijo harry intentando terminar con el tema

.-¿La novia de Cedric?-insistio Neville. Todos quedaron de pronto en silencio. Un silencio incomodo, y todos los ojos se fijaron por momentos en Harry

.-Su exnovia -aclaro Hermione echandole una mano a su amigo

.-Pero gracias por recordarlo, Neville-se quejo Ron

.-Lo…lo siento-se disculpo el chico con dificultad

.-No tienes por que-Dijo Harry-, es normal

Todos callaron de nuevo. En ese momento, entre el gentio y alboroto de la sala, aparecio una cabeza roja, pasando frente a ellos

.-¡Eh, Ginny!-la llamo Hermione

La chica dejo de mirar a la nada para centrar la mirada en toda la clase de quinto que se amontonaba en los sillones y la alfombra

.-Hola gente-saludo

.-¿Donde has estado?-pregunto Ron

.-Por ahí-contesto vagamente

.-¿Y donde es eso, exactamente?-inquirio su hermano

.-¡Ron, dejala!-le regaño Hermione dandole un codazo

.-Oye, es mi hermana, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella-se defendio el

.-Bueno, antes de que a tu hermano le de un ataque-dijo Parvati- ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

.-Si-contesto Ginny, entre contenta y confundida

.-¿Ah, si?-pregunto Ron- ¿Quien?-inquirio

.-Pues si tanto te interesa Ronny, es de Ravenclaw y no creo que lo conozcas

.-Prueba-dijo el desafiante

.-Michel Froster

Las reacciones fueron varias. Seamus bajo la cabeza pensando en que aquel nombre le sonaba y al momento siguiente la levanto hacia Lavender. Ron se limito a fruncir el ceño intentnado localizar al acompañante de su hermana. Hermione susurro para si el nombre una y otra vez hasta que ahogo un grito llevandose las manos a la boca y volviendose a Lavender tambien. Harry parecia estar totalmente ajeno a aquella conversación, se habia quedado en la anterior. Parvati se volvio instantáneamente Lavender visiblemente preocupada. Mientras que Dean no habia quitado ojo a las piernas de Ginny desde que habia llegado.

Lavender por su parte se quedo de piedra. Al escuchar aquel nombre la sonrisa que habia tenido toda la tarde en la cara se borro sin dejar huella. Levanto la vista hacia la pelirroja y la escruto por un momento, notando como sus propios ojos se hundian en su calabera. Un segundo después de escuchar el grito ahogado de Hermione, pregunto:

.-¿Como has dicho?

.-Mike Froster-contesto Ginny naturalmente volviendose hacia ella.

Lavender no dijo una palabra mas. Se levanto con decisión sin mirar a nadie y se abrio paso entre la multitud hasta las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

.-¡Lav!-llamo Parvati levantandose de la alfombra y siguiendo a su amiga

.-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Ginny al darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera tenia que ver con lo que ella habia dicho

.-Ese…ese…-empezo Hemrione poniendose en pie tambien y mirando nerviosa a Ginny, Ron y Seamus alternadamente -ese…Mike tuyo…es…bueno es…

.-El Ravenclaw de Lavender-termino Seamus pesadamente. Aunque no parecia para nada satisfecho ni contento, si no mas bien preocupado.

.-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Ginny nerviosa

Seamus no contesto

.-Si, tiene razon.-confirmo Hermione

.-No me gusta ese tio-gruño Ron

.-Pero… no puede ser-se quejo Ginny pensativa. Luego recordo lo bien que sabia donde estaba la sala comun de Gryffindor y lo poco que sabia de el -¿o si?- se preugnto a si misma mientras se abria paso entre la gente siguiendo la direccion en la que habian desaparecido Parvati y Lavender.

Hermione se lanzo tras ella. Ron la agarro de un brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho mas

.-No me gusta ese tio-le repito

.-¡Pues vete acostumbrando, Ron!-se quejo Hemrione zafandose- ¡No es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar!

…

.-A ver…-empezo Ginny un poco alterada cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas tras ella. Lavender estaba sentada en su cama con Parvati junto a ella. Hermione se colo de milagro antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices-¿Estas segura de que es el mismo?-pregunto acercandose a ella

.-Si-contesto Lavender con los ojos llorosos

.-¿Moreno, ojos claros?-siguio preguntando

.-Azules-la corrigió Lavender con la mirada perdida.

Ginny la miro un momento y se desplomo en la cama

.-Pero¿estais saliendo?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada

.-No-contesto simplemente-puedes ir al baile con el si quieres, yo no puedo impedirselo

.-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida-No…claro que no…ves tu con el

.-A mi no me lo ha pedido-contesto lavender seriamente-Ademas ya le has dicho que si¿no?

.-Si,-contesto Ginny pesadamente-pero no sabia que estaba contigo

.-No…estamos juntos Ginny. El puede hacer lo que quiera, y tu tambien

.-Pero no quiero ir con el si a ti te va a sentar mal

.-¡Ve con el!-ordeno Lavender poniendose en pie y secandose las lagrimas- Yo encontrare otro-termino mirandose en el espejo- Afortunadamente, no es le unico tio de Hogwarts¿no?

…

.-¡Harry!-llamo Ginny al chico bajando como un huracán las escaleras y abriendose paso en la sala comun-¡Harry!-el moreno levanto la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto la pelirroja

.-Claro-asintio el

.-¿Sabes donde esta la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw?-pregunto cuando llego a su altura

.-Si-contesto Harry confundido-¿Por que?

.-Tengo que ir ahora mismo-contesto ella apremiante

.-¿Donde te crees que vas, enana?-pregunto Ron que estaba sentado junto a Harry

.-¿Puedes llevarme?-le pregunto Ginny al moreno, ignorando a su hermano

.-Claro-dijo Hary poniendose en pie aun confundido

.-¿Que?-regunto Yon-¿Donde vais? No te voy a dejar que vayas a buscar al imbecil ese tu sola

Ginny ya estaba mas cerca del agujero del retrato que de su hermano

.-No te preocupes Ron, yo voy con ella

Ron lo miro receloso al principio, pero luego asintio

.-Mas te vale Potter que no le haga nada…

…

.-Bueno ¿y este de donde ha salido?-pregunto Harry cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts

.-¿Quien?-pregunto Ginny saliendo de su esimismamiento. No estaba segura de si iba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

.-El Ravenclaw-contsto Harry

.-¿Mike?

.-Ese-asintio el

.-¡Ah! Pues no lo se la verdad…de aquí del colegio

.-¿Pero de que lo conoces?-pregunto el

.-Un dia nos chocamos-contesto ella

.-¿Y vas al baile con el?

.-Si-contesto ella sin prestar mucha atención

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Si

.-Pero… ¿tienes algo con el?-pregunto Harry finalmente

.-SS…quiero decir¡NO!-dijo ella atendiendole por fin- Claro que no. Solo que…no se…-se detuvo un momento y miro a Harry-¿A que vienen tantas preguntas? No te estaras convirtiendo en un espia de mi hermano¿no?

.-No-dijo el-Ya sabes que no. Es solo que me preocupo por ti

.-¿Ah, si?-pregunto ella

.-Claro. No quiero que le hagan daño a mi chica preferida-contesto Harry sonriendo

Ginny no sonrio

.-¿Cuando queda?-pregunto

Harry miro a su alrededor

.-Creo que nos hemos pasado-observo. Volvieron sobre sus pasos como unos diez metros se detuvieron frente a una estatua.- La puerta esta aquí, pero no se la contraseña. ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

.-Esperaremos a que el salga o entre-dijo Ginny decidida.

.-¿Como vamos a esperar?-dijo Harry asustado ante el pensamiento de pasar alli toda la noche-¿Quieres que llame a Cho? Lo mismo ella puede avisarle…

.-¿Como piensas llamarla?

.-Dejame un segundo.

Saco su varita y empezo a escribir sin que nada ocurriera en el aire. Cuando hubo terminado agito la varita y golpeo donde, de haber habirdo un papel, habria escrito un mensaje. Entonces las letras brillaron un momento y desaparecieron.

.-En un par de minutos estara aquí.-concluyo Harry

.-No estoy muy segura de si quiero que tu novia sepa a quien vengo a buscar

.-No te preocupes, es mas maja de lo que piensas. No dira nada-comento Harry

.-Eso espero-dijo Ginny

A los pocos minutos la estatua se movio hacia delante y una puerta se dibujo en la pared. Una luz azulada la bordeo y en seguida se abrio por ompleto. Una chica morena salio de alli antes de que se dieran cuenta, y el fulgor se apago dejando ver de nuevo el gris de la piedra. La estatua volvio a su sitio

.-¿Que querias?-pregunto Cho a Harry extrañada

.-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto pregunto el chico

.-Claro-dijo ella- ¿De que se trata?-dijo mirando a Ginny y luego a Harry de nuevo

.-¿Podrias avisar a uno de los Ravenclaw para que salga?-pregunto el moreno

.-¿Y que me das a cambio?-pregunto ella juguetona

.-Podras hacerme lo que quieras durante una hora-sonrio Harry

.-Mmmmmmm-penso Cho-, hecho…Aa quien quereis que llame?-dijo dandole un par de golpes a la estatua

Harry miro a Ginny

.-Michel Froster-contesto la pelirroja

.-¿Mike?-dijo Cho sorprendida-Pero si estaba hablando conmigo hace un momento. ¡Ah! Tu debes de ser la pelirroja que va con el al baile¿no?-pregunto

.-Soy Ginny-dijo ella

.-Si, ya lo se… solo que el no me dijo que eras tu. Bueno ahora lo saco

Le susurro algo a la estatua y desaparecio en el fulgor azul palido.

…

.-Ginny-dijo Mike al salir- ¿que haces aquí?

.-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo ella seriamente

.-¿Va todo bien?-pregunto el

.-No estoy segura-contesto ella

.-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos-dijo Cho cogiendo a Harry por un brazo-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa, Mike?

.-Mucho…-dijo el sonriendo nervioso-Gracias, Chang

Cho meneo una mano en el aire y desaparecio agarrada del brado de Harry y dandole un beso en la mejilla

Ginny se quedo un momento viendolos irse

.-Bueno¿que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Mike poniendose frente a ella

.-¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas con Lavender?-pregunto Ginny directamente

.-¿Que?-pregunto el sorprendido-¿Lav?

.-Si

.-No lo preguntaste

.-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny alterada

.-Ademas técnicamente no estaba con ella

.-¿Como que no?

.-Bueno si… pero no era mi novia ni nada… no teniamos ningun compromiso

.-Entonces deberias haberme avisado de que eras un cabron enferminzo-dijo antes de darse la vuelta e intentar alejarse de el

.-¡Eh!-exclamo el cogiendola de un brazo y haciendola girarse-No te enfades-le rogo-, lo de Lav no era nada. Ella sabe tan bien como yo que solo nos divertiamos.Ademas sabe cuidarse solita.

.-¿Y yo que soy¿Tu nueva forma de pasar el rato?-pregunto Ginny enfadada, intentando soltarse de el

Mike sonrio y la acerco mas a ella

.-Me gustas, Ginny-dijo el cuando consiguió tenerla a escasos centímetros de el-, mas de lo que me ha gustado nadie en mucho tiempo

Entonces la beso antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar. Se separo y la miro a los ojos

.-No te aseguro que vaya a salir bien, pero te juro que lo voy a intentar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No habia pasado ni una semana desde que les habian dado las vacaciones de Navidad, y Noche Buena les pillo por sorpresa. Casi la totalidad de los alumnos que superaban cuarto se habian quedado en el castillo con la excusa del baile, y no habia rastro de los de cursos inferiores, excepto algunas excepciones. Las salas comunes eran fiestas constantes y algunos se habian visto ya en la obligación de rebajar el numero de juergas si querian llegar vivos al proximo año.

Como era de esperar, el monotema del baile de Fin de Año aun no se habia agotado. Los trajes, complementos, parejas, rumores… todo era digno de comentarse si tenia que ver con el esperado evento, y el banquete de Noche Buena en el Gran Comedor, no era una ocasión menos

.-¿Vas a decirme como es tu traje Hermione?-pregunto Parvati mientras se servia un poco mas de consome

.-No-contesto la castaña simplemente

.-¡Oh, vamos!-se quejo la chica-Sabes que no lo podras esconder durante mucho tiempo. Duermo en tu mismo dormitorio¿recuerdas?

.-Puedes perder todo el tiempo que quieras buscandolo cielo, pero no lo encontraras. Lo he hechizado. Quiero que sea una sorpresa

Parvati se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada

.-No te quejes Patil,-dijo Ron que estaba sentado junto a Hermione-a mi tampoco me cuenta nada

.-Y no esperaras que lo haga¿no?-contesto Parvati-Yo a Dean tampoco pienso decirle nada

.-¿Ya te lo ha pedido?-pregunto Ron conteniendose la risa

.-¿El que?

.-Que vayas al baile con el

.-No -dijo volviendo a enfurruñarse de nuevo, aunque intentando no parecerlo-Por cierto¿donde esta?

.-Esta con Seamus apuntando las canciones en el tablón.-Se volvio a Hermione-Estas guapisima esta noche, cariño-se inclino sobre ella y la beso

.-Por mucho que me hagas la pelota, no pienso decirte como sera mi traje-contesto ella incorporandose

.-¡Que mal pensada!-se quejo con una perfecta fingida inocencia-¿Como piensas eso¿De que color es?-Hermione se rio mirandole de reojo-No, va en serio, estas preciosa

Tenia razon. No estaban vestidos de gala, pero la ocasión habia requerido un poco de elegancia por parte de los alumnos, y Hermione se veia realmente bien con el pelo liso, unos aros plateados bastante grandes y una rebeca negra con bastante escote. Ron se perdia imaginandose a si mismo bajando la cremallera de aquella rebeca. Mientras Hermione de decia que le encantaba como le sentaban los Dockers ((**n/F: son unos pantalones,por si alguien no lo sabe**)) que llevaba.

.-Ron, Hermione tambien tiene cara¿recuerdas?-comento Harry volviendose a su amigo y riendose

.-¿Que?-pregunto Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento

.-No te esfuerces Harry, hay veces que lo olvida-dijo Hermione mordazmente entre risas.

.-¿Pero que decis?-Ron seguia perdido mirando de uno a otro

.-Por cierto Harry, necesito pedirte algo-Dijo Hermione hechandose hacia delante para hablar con Harry a traves de Ron

.-¿De que se trata?-pregunto el moreno

Hermione miro a Ron y luego a Harry. Luego a Ron que seguia mirandola intrigado y penso un momento

.-Mejor hablamos luego-termino

.-Esta bien-dijo Harry.

Hermione se hecho hacia atrás de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

.-¿Estais de coña?-pregunto Ron un poco alterado-No pensais contarme que esta pasando

.-No-dijo Hermione

.-A mi no me mires-se defendio Harry-, se lo mismo que tu

Ron se volvio a Hemrione que comia tranquilamente

.-¿No te parece que estas demasiado misteriosa últimamente?-comento intentando no parecer enfadado

Hermione le miro seria un momento y luego sonrio. Alargo una mano y le agarro ambas mejillas con una mano.

.-Ya te enteraras, cariño-y le beso simplemente antes de que el pudiera rechistar

…

.-Buenas noches-le dijo Ron a Herm dandole un beso en el descansillo entre ambos dormitorios

.-¡Ya vale!-se quejo Harry empujando a Ron a su dormitorio

Hermione y Ron se rieron. Cuando Ron hubo entrado Hermione agarro a Harry por el brazo.

.-No se te olvide, por favor-le susurro

Harry asintio y entro en el cuarto detrás de Ron. Cuando entro vio al pelirrojo mirando extrañado un paquete que habia sobre su cama

.-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Ron volviendose a Harry

.-No lo se.-contesto su amigo comenzando a cambiarse de ropa-Sera un regalo anticipado-intento no reirse.

Ron lo miro extrañado un momento y luego se volvio al regalo. Se sento lentamente y lo desenvolvio. Era una especie de caja de zapatos pero en cuadrada. La abrio. Al principio habia una nota

"_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Se que me he adelantado un poco pero quiero celebrar estas navidades contigo a solas. Te quiero a las 2 a.m. en la sala comun con esto puesto.Solo con esto.Te quiero_

_Hermione"_

Ron sonrio picaronamente y aparto la nota. Metio la mano en la caja y saco su contenido. Se sorprendio a si mismo sosteniendo un bañador negro con flores blancas.

.-¿Un bañador? -murmuro extrañado- ¿En diciembre?

Para cuando se escaparon esas palabras de su boca Harry ya tenia puesto el pijama y estaba agachado en su baul buscando algo. Saco un par de cosas y las envolvio en una de sus tunicas negras. Arrojo el rebujo de ropas a la cama de Ron

.-Toma-Le dijo sentandose en su cama-Llevate eso tambien o Hermione me mata.

Ron intento deshacer el rebujo

.-No-dijo Harry metiendose bajo las sabanas-, no puedes ver lo que es, reventarias la sorpresa-Harry bostezo y reposo su cara sobre su almohada-No te quedes dormido, Ron, no quiero ver la furia de Hermione

.-Vale-Ron aun no habia asimilado el hecho de que tuviera que presentarse a las dos en la sala comun en pleno invierno con un bañador tan llamativo como aquel.

Flataban solo un par de horas y penso que lo mejor seria dormirse un rato hasta que fuese la hora. Encanto su reloj para que sonase quince minutos antes de la hora y se metio en la cama.

…

Hermione bajo de su cuarto colocandose el pelo y cunado llego al pie de la escalera tuvo que contener la risa. Apoyado en el sofa de la Sala Comun, brevemente iluminado por las ascuas de la chimenea, estaba Ron cabeceando sin poder evitarlo, de hecho, le parecio, que de no haber estado de pie estaria perfectamente dormido. Luego se fijo en que le habia hecho caso: llevaba el bañador que le habia le gustaba ese bañador, y por fin habia conseguido verselo puesto a Ron que era lo que queria.Y la verdad es que no le habia defraudado para nada.

Se incorporo y salio por fin a la Sala Comun, la cual, estaba hecha un desatre, como terminaba todas las noches desde que se habian declarado las vacaciones. El pelirrojo parecio notar su presencia y se desperto de un brinco agarrandose el corazon

.-¡Joder que susto!-se quejo

.-Te queda muy bien-comento Hermione sonriedo-Aunque podrias hacer algo con ese moreno nuclear

.-Y que frio-añadio tiritando y sin prestarle atención-¿Como se te ocurre?

.-Estoy segura de que te va a gustar mi sorpresa, asi que deja de quejarte-dijo ella cansinamente-¿Te ha dado Harry lo que le pedi?-pregunto

.-Si -respondio Ron, cogiendo el bulto de ropas revueltas del sofa. Se lo arrojo a Hermione- ¿Que es?

Hermione deshizo el revoltijo y saco una tela plateada que parecia deshacerse en sus manos y un trozo de pergamino. Sonrio satisfecha

.-¿Donde vamos?-pregunto Ron incorporandose entusiasmado

.-Ahora lo veras. -Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreir- Creo que sera mejor que te pongas esto-termino arrojandole la tunica que Harry habia usado para envolver la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador -Hara frio por ahí

Ron le hizo caso. Mientras que el se colocaba la tunica encima del bañador Hermione desplego el mapa

_.-"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"-_susurro- Que poco me pega decir eso…-murmuro

.-Y lo que me gusta que lo digas…-le susurro juguetonamente Ron al oido, justo cuando saco la cabeza por el cuello de la tunica

Todo hogwarts se mostro ante ellos. Despues de observarlo un momento decidio:

.-Es la hora-dijo levantando la vista hacia Ron-Vamonos-Y hecho sobre ambos la Capa.

…

Llevaban casi un cuarto de hora andando por los gelidos corredores de Hogwarts a oscuras, escondidos bajo la Capa de Harry. Solo la punta de la varita de Hermione les proporcionaba algo de luz. Ron iba tras ella, tiritando y quejandose de vez en cuando de cuanto tardarian en llegar. De pronto, Hermione sintio todo el peso del pelirrojo sobre si misma

.-¡Aunch!-se quejo

.-Perdona-Dijo Ron mas dormido que despierto

.-¡Ron¡Que te duermes!

.-¡Es que llevamos media hora andando por el maldito castillo¿De verdad crees que llegaremos algun dia?

.-Estamos a punto de llegar y no seas exagerado.

Subieron un tramo mas de escaleras y caminaron por un par mas de corredores hasta que Hermione se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Ron a los ojos.

.-¿Confias en mi?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada pintada en la cara

.-Si me miras asi...no se yo-alcanzo a decir Ron abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

Hermione metio la mano en el bolsillo de adetras de su pantalón y saco un pañuelo negro. Se lo ato a ron alrededor de los ojos, antes de que se espabilara lo suficiente como para rechistar

.-¿A que viene esto?-dijo intentando quitarselo cunado ya era demasiado tarde

.-¡No te lo quites! -le riño Hermione entre risas- Te estas portando muy bien-le dijo con voz de madre

.-¡Oye… no te cachondees encima!-se quejo Ron

.-Vamos, sigueme -termino ella tomandole por las manos y avanzando unos cuantos metros mas.

Luego se detuvo y se coloco tras el, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas y agarrandolo

.-Rosas Rojas-Pronuncio

Ron oyo el crujido del abrirse de una puerta. Hermione lo empujo hacia delante y el le hizo caso torpemente. Cuando hubieron avanzado un poco, sintio como Hermione lo giraba y lo ponia frente a ella, podia sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello. Luego noto como la chica se deshacia de la capa que cubria a ambos. Y una puerta se cerro.

.-¿Vas a decirme donde estamos ya?-pregunto

.-No -dijo la voz de Hermione alejandose de el un poco

.-¿Donde estas tu? -pregunto extrañado alargando las manos torpemente en la oscuridad en que estaba

La risa de Hermione le llego tras el, seguida de un rechinar y un ruido de agua cayendo dulcemente. Y ese sonido se fue haciendo mas fuerte a medida que se escuchaban otros rechineos. Luego escucho mas pasos y volvio a sentir la respiración de Hermione sobre su rostro. Con cuidado, le quito el pañuelo de los ojos y lo dejo caer al suelo. Sonrio a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y Ron sonrio de vuelta. Era mas un acto reflejo y de falta de defensa ante la sonrisa de Hermione, porque realmente se encontraba bastante perdido, y no solia gustarle esa sensación.

Luego noto como las pequeñas manos de Hemrione agarraban la tunica que tenia puesta y se la quitaba poco a poco. Ron levando los brazos para ayudarla. Dejando caer la tunica a un lado de ambos, Hermione avanzo un paso hacia la figura de Ron. Cuando casi habia alcanzado sus labios susurro _"Feliz Navidad"_ y antes de que Ron pudiera si quiera sonreir, le empujo haciendole caer de espaldas. Solo oyo la risa de una Sirena pintada en un cuadro en la pared que tenia en frente, antes de caer en lo que parecio una piscina de agua calida y reconfortante, con burbujas acariciandole por todos lados.

Permanecio un momento en el fondo de la bañera analizando la situación, y maravillandose con los distintos colores que el agua adquiria. Borrosa, al otro lado de la superficie, Hermione parecia estar quitandose la ropa y colocando su rebeca negra sobre el retrato de la sirenita. La cabeza del pelirrojo rompio la superficie en el momento en el que Hermione, a quien solo le quedaba puesto un bikini negro, se tiraba de cabeza en su direccion. Cuando salio de debajo del agua estaba ya tan cerca de Ron que las burbujas de su respiración le hicieron cosquillas por todo el torso y el abdomen.

.-¡Bienvenido al baño de los prefectos!-sonrio

.-¿Esta era la sorpresa?-preguno Ron

.-¿No te gusta?-dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

Ron sonrio radiante

.-¡Me encanta!-y le dio un dulce beso, que no tardo mucho en expresar la pasion contenida que le reconcomia por detro cada vez que veia a la chica.

Las ganas de poseerse eran mutauas, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione se vio subida en la cadera de Ron apoyada contra la pared de la piscina. En ese momento Ron comenzo a tirar de la cuerda que mantenia atado el bikini a la espalda de la chica y ella se deshizo en mordisquitos por todo el cuello y oreja de Ron. Entonces un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, y el corazon parecio detenersele. Ahogo un grito y se echo hacia atrás rigida

.-¡MIRTTLE!-grito en un susurro

.-¿Que?-se quejo Ron mirandola extrañado- ¡Oye¡Que soy Ron!

.-Hola, Ron-dijo una aguda voz a su espala

.-¡AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!-Ron simplemente grito del susto a la vez que se volteaba para encontrarse con el plateado y semi-transparente cuerpo de Mirttle la Llorona.- ¡Mirttle! -exclamo- ¿Que coño haces aquí?

.-¡No hace falta que te alegres de verme!-se quejo el fantasma comenzando a llorar

.-No…no es eso…-se defendio Ron con dificultad-…es solo…que¿porque no estas en tu cuarto de baño?

.-Suelo venir aquí a ver a los prefectos-dijo sorbicando la nariz

Ron se volvio y miro a Hermione desesperado, quien le devolvio una mirada exactamente igual a la suya

.-¿Cu…cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-pergunto Hermion, levantando la mirada hacia el fantasma

.-Desde un poco antes de que llegaseis

Ron trago con dificultad, Hermione se limito a contestar

.-Que…bien. ¿Y sueles venir muy a menudo?

.-Si -contesto Mirttle simplemente-, el año pasado vi a vuestro amigo aquí

.-¿Harry?-pregunto Ron

.-Si-contesto ella

"_Memorandum: matar a Harry cuando llegue_" penso Ron

.-¡Voy a matarle!-gruño Hermione en el oido de Ron- ¡Deberia haberme avisado!

.-Sabes que Mirttle, me ha dicho Harry que tenia muchas ganas de verte-comento Ron habilmente

.-¿Ah, si?-pregunto la chica emocionada

.-De hecho creo que le encantaria que fueras a verle ahora mismo-añadio Hermione

.-Imposible, Sir Nick no me dejaria entrar en la torre-dijo Mirttle pesadamente

.-Creo que Sir Nick esta arreglando cuentas con Peeves en este momento-Sugiro Hermione

.-Si… seguro que tienes via libre-añadio Ron encantadoramente

.-Bueno… -asintio el fantasma pensativa- No tengo nada mejor que hacer-y aun pensativa atraveso la pared que llevaba al pasillo

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

.-¿Me explicas que hacia esta aquí?-se quejo Ron

.-No lo se, pero otro susto asi y me muero antes de matar a Harry, cosa que no me perdonaria

Luego la chica se acerco nadando al otro lado de la bañera donde se acumulaban sus ropas y busco su varita.

_.-"Locus"-_pronuncio**.((n/F: por ejemplo…))**

Las paredes brillaron un momento y luego volvieron a la normalidad

.-¿Que has hecho?-pregunto Ron mientras Hermione dejaba la varita y se acercaba a el de nuevo

.-Solo lo he bloqueado para que no nos molesten-contesto

.-Mmmmmm -murmuro Ron entornando los ojos - Suena bien -dijo sonriendo y acercandose a ella- ¿Por donde ibamos?

…

El camino de vuelta a la torre cuatro horas después tardo mas de la cuenta,aunque se hizo bastante mas corto. La necesidad de sueño ya habia desaparecido y las paradas en cada esquina, muerdago o estatua eran indiscutiblemente obligadas, aunque la sugerencia de Ron de hacerlo debajo de la capa invisible de Harry no gusto demasiado a Hermione, que estaba realmente preocupada por la motita negra etiquetada como Aargus Flinch, que comenzaba a recorer todo el colegio con el sol despuntando en el horizonte y abriendo las puertas del castillo, las aulas y demas.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda ella dormitaba. Se deshicieron de la capa para no levantar sospechas ante el retrato y susurraron con prisa

.-Cinema Paradisio

La señora gorda a penas desperto. Mas bien parecia estar soñando cuando acepto la contraseña y se echo a un lado

.-Por cierto-agrego Ron en un susurro-dice Neville que la cambies ya

.-Vale, pero date prisa-apremio Hermione cruzando a buen paso la Sala Comun, que comenzaba a estar palidamente iluminada- Metete en la cama antes de que se despierten los demas.

.-¿Que mas da?-se quejo Ron- Ademas¿quien se va a levantar a las 6 y media en vacaciones?

.-Ron, -aclaro Hemrione- es Navidad. Los regalos empezaran a aparecer en seguida y tampoco quiero que se entere toda la torre de que la prefecta ha pasado la noche merodeando por el castillo

.-Estoy empezando a cansarme de que seas la prefecta-se quejo Ron siguiendola por las escaleras de caracol

.-¿No te ha gustado el baño a caso?-pregunto Hermione sin ni siquiera volverse

.-Si-contesto Ron sinceramente-, pero son las reglas lo que…

.-Pues entonces no te quejes-le corto Hermione antes de que continuase. No le apetecia empezar una discursion sobre la falta de responsabilidad de su novio a esas horas de la mañana-. Y dale esto a Harry -le tendio el bulto con la capa invisible y el mapa

Ron simplemente refunfuño en silencio. Al llegar a rellano se miraron

.-Buenas noches-dijo Hemrione tandole un fugaz beso en los labios

.-Buenos dias-Sonrio Ron al observar la pequeña nariz de la chica arrugada

Hermione tambien sonrio y abrio la puerta de su dormitorio

.-¡Oye!-la llamo Ron- Gracias por el regalo, me ha encantado.-añadio con una media sonrisa pintada en la cara

.-Me alegro

Con otra sonrisa aun mas profunda, desaparecio tras la puerta de su dormitorio dejando al pelirrojo en el descasillo. El chico suspiro y entro en su cuarto y sin mirar si quiera a su alrededor se dirigio a su cama, cuando un chisteo a su izquierda casi consigue arrancarle el corazon del susto

.-¡Harry, que haces!-pregunto Ron agarandose el pecho

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, con las cortinas abiertas y las gafas puestas, agarrandose las piernas y reposando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Parecia asustado

.-He tenido un sueño muy raro…-medito

Ron le miro extrañado

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

.-Si… ¿que tal en el baño de los prefectos?-pregunto el moreno

.-Muy bien, -dijo Ron sonriendo ante el recuerdo- ¿estas seguro que todo va bien? De que iba el sueño

.-No se… por casualidad no habreis visto a Mirttle¿no?

Ron intento no reirse y comenzo a queitarse la tunica para disimular mientras pensaba una respuesta volviendose a quedar en bañador

.-¿Que pasa?-dijo finalmente sentandose en su cama y alcanzando el pijama- ¿Has soñado con ella?

.-No-dijo Harry- Bueno si…-termino frunciendo el ceño-, pero esq no estoy seguro de que haya sido un sueño

.-¿Puedes contarme que lexes as soñado de una vez?-pregunto Ron finalmente abrochandose los botones del pijama

.-Al principio era algo sobre Cho-comenzo Harry desaciendo el nudo de brazos y piernas y metiendose en la cama-: estabamos volando en mi Saeta de Fuego cunado nos cruzabamos con el amigo ese de tu hermana

.-¿Quien?-pregunto Ron- ¿El ravenclaw?

.-No, el rubio

.-¿Que rubio?

.-Spike

.-¿Quien es Spike?-pregunto Ron desagradablemente extrañado

.-Nadie…-termino Harry con voz temblorosa al recordar la advertencia de Ginny-uno de Haflepuff

.-Ah-contesto Ron mas relajado-, bueno sigue

.-El caso es que me decia que abriese bien los ojos y entonces desaparecia. Cuando mire a Cho de nuevo se habia convertido en tu hermana, que estaba jugando con una rana de chocolate…-Harry continuo pese a la ceja enarcada que presentaba Ron, como señal de reproche ante el hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiese soñado con su hermana pequeña-Y entonces cerre los ojos y cunado los abri de nuevo tenia la cara de Mirttle completamente pegada a la mia, de hecho creo que estaba atravesando mi nariz con la suya porque senti frio, pero el caso es que ya no estabamos en mi escoba si no aquí en mi cuarto, y ella estaba tumbada junto a mi

Ron comenzo a reirse

.-¡No te rias!-se quejo Harry- Me pegue un susto de muerte y cuando lo hice me cai de la cama por el aspabiento. Y cuando Mirttle estaba a punto de empezar a llorar y despertar a todos llego Nick Casidecapitado y la saco de aqui antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Entonces volvi a ponerme en la cama y cuando desperte ¡me dolia el culo del golpe¿Se puede saber de que te ries¡No he podido dormir desde entonces! -termino reprochandole a su amigo

Ron a penas podia para de reir

.-Shhhhhh -dijo entre risas- ¡Vas a despertar a todos! -se controlo y continuo- no lo has soñado Harry

.-¿Que quieres decir?

.-Que seria técnicamente cierto si dijese que Mirttle se ha acostado contigo-al termino de la frase empezo a reir aun mas fuerte que antes

.-¿Que? -Harry sintio un escalofrio ante el solo pensamiento

.-A ver, cuando estabamos en el baño aparecio Mirttle, y como tu no nos habias avisado de que solia rondar por alli… por cierto, -dijo que pronto- ¿porque no nos avisaste?

.-Se me olvido -Ron volvio a enarcar una ceja, esta vez de incredulidad-. Bueno esta bien, -accedio Harry- me parecio que seria gracioso si Mirttle os pillaba

.-Pues a nosotros tambien nos parecio gracioso decirle a Mirttle que tenias muchas ganas de verla y que viniese a visitarte-volvio a estallar en carcajadas

.-¡Mamon!-se quejo Harry tirandole la almohada

.-Shhhhh -volvio a decir Ron devolviendosela- Toma esto -le tiro la capa y el mapa- Dice Herm que gracias, y que eso te pasa por gracioso. Y ahora duermete un poco antes de que llegen los regalos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.-¡Aja!-exclamo Parvati-¡Lo sabia!

Hermione despego los ojos con dificultad ante la palida luz del sol invernal que entraba por la ventana, y se dio cuenta del dolor de cabeza que se habia apderado de ella debido a la falta de sueño

.-Auuuu-se quejo mientras se incorporaba-¿Que sabias, Parv?-pergunto aun dormida restregandose los ojos

.-Dean se ha redido-comento la chica con aire triunfador abriendo una caja-: Me ha pedido que vaya con el al baile y me ha regalado unos pendientes

Hermione suspiro para no reirse

.-¡Como si no lo supieras ya!-se quejo Lavender de mal humor

.-No te preocupes, te encontraremos a alguien para ti-dijo la morena calculando cuanto habrian costado los pendientes

.-Me da igual, no pienso ir-añadio Lavender determinante

.-No digas tonterias…-deshecho Parvati- ¿de quien es ese regalo? -dijo señalando el paquete que estaba deshaciendo su amiga

.-De mi ma…

.-¡REGALOS!-exclamo Hermione de pronto despertando por fin. Avanzo hasta los pies de la cama y cogio el primer paquete.

.-Tranquila, Herm, que no van a salir corriendo-dijo Lavender entre risas

.-Es la falta de sueño-comento Parvati-, ya sabes que le afecta…

Hermione hizo como si no escuchase la conversación y rompio el envoltorio que guardaba el regalo de su abuela: unos vaqueros y una bufanda

.-Es cierto -continuo Lav- ¿donde estuviste anoche?

.-¿Que?-preguntoHermione aviendose la distraida

.-Que donde estuviste toda la no…—Parvati se detuvo en seco al ver los nuevos pantalones de la chica-¿Y esos vaqueros?-exclamo

.-Regalo de mi abuela-comento Hermione cogiendo el siguiente paquete, y contenta de que la conversación se hubiese desviado felizmente

.-¡Yo quiero unos!-se quejo la morena

.-Pues abre mi regalo-sonrio Hermione abriendo la cajita del regalo que tenia entre manos

.-¡Oh!-exclamo Parvati rebuscando entre la montaña de regalos y encontrando el de Hermione-¡Te adoro!

.-¡Jo!-se quejo Lavender-¿Y yo?

.-Tu tienes otros, cariño…-comento Hermione sin prestar atención, leyendo la tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo de Ron

Parvatti y Lavender abrieron emocionadas el regalo de Hermione, que consistia en el mismo vaquero con tonaliades distintas.

.-¡Gracias, cielo!-dijo Lavender

.-Si, gracias Herms-añadio Parvati-, pero con esto no te libras de contarnos donde estuviste anoche

Pero Hermione esta vez no fingia, era cierto que no estaba escuchando a ninguna. Guardado en su cajita negra, el regalo de Ron la habia sorprendido hasta el punto de dejarla completamente absorta. De una cadena fina de plata colgaba un corazon esferico del mismo material, de apenas dos dedos de diámetro. Lo acaricio con la llema de los dedos y sintio que un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo, erizandole la piel; su corazon se acelero momentanea y agradablemente y sintio una calida presion sobre sus labios. Lo entendio en seguida: era exactamente la misma sensación que sentia cada vez que besaba a Ron

…

.-Harry, despierta a ese ya-se oia la voz de Dean Thomas-¡Ole¡Unas botas de fubito! **((n/F: juasssssss, de esto ni me acordaba que lo habia escrito…jajaja, soy un puntazo!jajajajajajajaja))**

.-¿Cuando te olvidaras de ese deporte de mierda?-se quejo Seamus-¡Ron¡Arriba!-grito

.-¡Dejadle en paz! -defendio Harry- ¡Se acaba de dormir!

.-¿Y donde ha estado? -pregunto Seamus con malicia

.-¿Y a ti que te importa? -pregunto Harry- Bueno… pensandolo mejor… -agarro su almohada y se la arrojo a su amigo

Los demas compañeros de cuarto se rieron, pero Ron llevaba un tiempo escuchando la conversación en la lejania del sueño

.-¿Que leches os pasa?-se quejo incorporandose de mal humor

.-¡Regalos!-exclamaron todos

.-¿No podeis abrirlos sin mi?-siguio quejandose mientras pretendia volverse a dormir

.-¡No!-gritaron sus amigos, y un par de almohadas mas calleron sobre el

.-Joder…-refunfuño sentandose sobre la cama. Agarro la varita que reposaba en la mesilla y pronuncio _"Accio_" aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando el primer paquete le alcanzo: el mitico jersey de la señoraWeasley de todos los años

.-Yo tambien tengo otro-anuncio Harry

.-Para variar…-comento Ron con desgana, que ni siquiera habia desenvuelto el regalo del todo_-"Accio Siguiente"-_otro paquete volo hacia el, y se limito a rasgar el envoltorio de nuevo y desecharlo

.-Te veo desganado, Weasley-dijo Dean

.-Es que a el le dieron su regalo ayer-dijo Harry con malicia. Ron casi lo asesina con la mirada

Dean y Seamus rieron con complicidad, y Neville pregunto inocentemente

.-¿Que fue?

Los chicos rieron

.-Esa Granger es mucho para ti Weasley…-comento Seamus

.-Callate, Finnigan -protesto Ron- A ti te queda grande incluso Anna- **((n/F: no es que Anna de pena,es solo que es muy menudita, de ahí el chiste))**

Seamus callo y Dean rio con mas fuerza. Harry simplemente no atendia, leia la tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo de Sirius

"_¡Feliz Navidad Harry!_

_Esto de ser un fugitivo no me ha permitido comprarte el regalo que yo querria, pero buscando en el baul de los recuerdos encontre esto, y pense que quizas te gustaria. Dale un par de toques con la varita y veras lo que hizo aparecer tu padre en su ultimo partido en el colegio, en el momento en que cogio la Snitch._

_Un abrazo, espero verte pronto_

_Hocicos_

_PD: Feliz Navidad para Ron y Hermione tambien¿Qué tal les va juntos?_"

Harry quito el papel que rellenaba la caja en la que estaba guardado el regalo, y se encontro con una tela de color amarillo y grana. Saco la prenda y se sorprendio mirando una equipacion de quiddich de gryffindor, ligeramente distinta a la suya, pero al darle la vuelta se sorprendio al ver un 7 gigante y las letras "Potter" a la altura de los hombros. La miro extasiado unos minutos y luego la dejo sobre sus rodillas. Alcanzo su varita y le dio dos golpecitos, tras los cuales una mano invisible dibujo en la pechera de la camiseta, con letras de un granate brillante, casi luminoso, las palabras: "_Evans, casate conmigo_". Harry sonrio y de pronto el dormitorio volvio a tener sonido

.-¿Que es eso Harry? -pregunto Seamus- ¿Con quien piensas casarte?

.-Que yo sepa Cho se llama Chang de apellido, no Evans-aclaro Dean

.-Evans era el apellido de mi madre, imbecil-le corrigió Harry, aunque no dejaba de sonreir

.-¿Piensas casarte con tu madre? -pregunto Neville sin pillar nada

.-Era la equipacion de mi padre -aclaro Harry en un susurro contenido

.-¿Quien te la ha regalado?-pregunto Ron, aunque Harry le respondio con una mirada significativa

.-Vaya, Harry, -exclamo Seamus- tu padre era todo un romantico…

…

Ginny se probo el sueter azul que le habia regalado su madre como todos los años y se lo quedo puesto para no pasar frio. Tampoco le entusiasmaba, pero encima del pijama no quedaba tan mal. Cogio el siguiente regalo y lo abrio. Era una cajita pequeña con un envoltorio verde, tras el cual la tarjeta cayo sobre su regazo.

"_¡Feliz navida mi niña!_

_Gracias por todo. Creo que nunca te he dicho lo que significas para mi, y lo importante que ha sido para mi tu amistad todo este tiempo. Por eso he pensado que este regalo te gustaria. Un beso muy grande. No te alejes nunca,_

_Harry_"

La niña sintio un picor extraño en la nariz y sonrio con los ojos encharcados por la emocion. Con manos temblorosas abrio la cajita y se encontro con un anillo de plata que le parecio simplemente perfecto. Se trataba de un pequeño corazon entre dos manos, con una corona sobre el. **((n/F¡¡y mas Buffy! si niñas…para las que os suene,si que es el de Buffy. El que Angel le regala a Buffy en la segunda temporada creo))** Habia oido hablar de ese anillo: era el símbolo de la amistad.

…

Hermione vislumbro a Ron en la Sala Comun por el hueco en que terminaban las escaleras y se precipito hacia el como una exhalación. Antes de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba echada en sus brazos besandole como si hiciera años que no lo veia

.-¿Y esto?-dijo Ron agradablemente sorprendido

.-Solo te estoy dando las gracias por el regalo-sonrio ella

.-¿Te gusto? -pregunto sin soltarla

.-Me encanto-Sonrio y volvio a besarle

.-Ejem…-tosio alguien tras ellos-Despues del desayuno -anuncio Harry- entrenamiento

.-¡No jodas!-se quejo Ron

.-¡Por Dios, Harry!-añadio Hermione-¡Es Navidad!

.-¿Y que? -se defendio Harry- A la vuelta de vacaciones tenemos el partido contra Hufflepuff y…

.-¡Callate! -dijeron Ron y Hermione al unisono mientras se marchaban por el hueco del retrato hacia el gran comedor

.-¡Pero si solo quiero lo mejor para el equipo!-se defendio precipitandose tras sus amigos, aunque nadie le estuviera escuchando.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, bueno… que os ha parecido? A mi lo del baño de los prefectos siempre me encanto!jeje, pero sobre todo, lo que me gusta de este capitulo es Mike… quien fuera Ginny, en fin. Bueno que el proximo capitulo es **El Baile**, y no voy a poner ningun avance por que quiero sorprenderos...( XD ) Pero si teneis tareas, si quereis disfrutar del capitulo al completo. Y las tareas son bajaros unas cancioncillas… tiene un poco de songfic este capitulo y quiero que sepais que canciones escuchan, aunque las letras las pondre. Bueno, las canciones son:

.-_Lady in Red_, de Chris de Burgh

.-_I'll Be_, de Edwin McCain

.-_Irish_, de Goo Goo Dolls


	12. El Baile

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Como llevais ese comienzo de vacaciones y veranito? Uyyy, seguro que genial, bueno, aquells afortunads que como yo ya esten libres…a los demas suerte.Bueno aquí os traigo un capi que para mi es de mis prefes, xq es bastante animadito, pero bueno ya me direis que os parece a vosotros. Bueno antes contesto a los rr, mejor. Muak_

_PD: Espero que os bajaseis las canciones y que os gustasen, os pondre indicacions de cuando teneis que ponerlas…jaja, que efectos de sonido mas cutres!_

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: ya ves que hay veces que me parto y aparezco de sorpresa. Me alegro que te gustase, a mi tb se me hizo gracioso lo de Mirttle cuando lo escribi, jeje. Lo de HG, ya lo veras, pero creo que después de este capi, no tendras ninguna duda.Buneo un beso y gracias por leer

**OPHELIA DAKKER**: como que no te saludan?si no habia rr tuyo en el pasado cap! Bueno no te procupes que en este siq te saludo. Y te mando un kiss mu fuerte.Muak

**SARAH-KEYKO**: Me alegro que te hayan salido bien los exams, chik! Yo el año pasao me tire tol verano con el escrito de ingles de la escuela de idiomas, pero al final aprove y termine!jeje. Haces taekwondo? Que caña, no? Espero que no te rompieses la mano con la madera y puedas seguir dejandome rr…jeje

Lo de Mike esq es un sol, ya veras en este tb, es lo mas lindo, pero bueno, ya veras que en este capi se trafuca todo un poco, creo que no hay ninguno de los personajes que no termine el baile trastordado física o moralmente… en fin

No sabias lo que eran los dockers?pues si le hacen un culo genial a los tios!((bueno eso a quedado mas salido de lo que esperaba…))No, pero en serio, q son lo mejor.Los tipicos pantalones esto mas arregladitos… en fin dejalo,seguro que los habras visto alguna vez.

Bueno y lo de que Harry se habia acostado con Mirttle es por que Mirttle se habia metido en la cama de Harry y se habia quedado alli asta que el se levanto, la asusto y vino Nick a por ella.Por eso, literalmente, habian dormido juntos, o sea, se habian acostado juntos…lo cogiste?

Bueno que me enknta tu rr, y nada de tonterias q me divierte mucho leerlos!un beso muy grande y muchísimas gracias por leer

**LAUWG:**Bueno si kieres ver lios veras este kapi…si q se trafuca todo un poco mas…Espero que te guste…y si, soy de España..buena apreciación.Que bien que nos lo pasamos los españoles, e?jjeje.Bueno que un beso y mil gracias por tu rr. Muak!

**DAZABETH!**cada dia te superas con el rr!que pena que no tenga mcuho tiempo hoy, pero te contesto to lo que pueda

Aquí tienes tu capi preferido!que ironia que con lo poco que te gustan HG te guste la escena de Lady in Red…bueno a mi tampoco me gusta Harry y en esa escena es de lo mas lindo, jaja.

Gracias por la explicación de Spoiler, xq debe ser que el resto de mis lectoras me ignora ya que ninguna se habia molestado en explicarmelo.Menos mal que llegaste al recate.Bueno y no te preocupes xq ya me lei la orden del Fénix en ingles y ni de mis labios ni mis dedos salio nada.Odio a la gente que revienta el final de las pelis o los libros…asiq no me kiero convertir en una de ellas.

Con lo del baño de los prefectos Harry si hizo el loco…Simplemente pasaba de pensar en ello y por si acaso mando a Mirtlle a interrumpir, pero sin pensar mucho en lo que se podia encontrar yaq era demasiado para el…es mas bien como un padre que siempre pensara que su ija es la virgen maria aunq este embarazada de trillizos…en fin. Evasión creo que se llama ese mecanismo de defensa

Ya se que capi dices de friends, el otro dia lo pasaron aki.Muy bueno el joye pidiendole consejo profesional al peluche de la niña..jaja, en fin, si esq es lo mejor de serie,es un trauma que novayamos a ver mas.Creo que el ultimo capi pude verlo 10 veces en 3dias perfectamente, y todas paluelo en mano.ES LO MEJOR!

Ah! Y la canción de Lady in Red no se kien la escribiria, pero la version original, o la q se hizo famosa,samos, es del Chris este, pero después hay como 500 versiones, brian adams,Eric clapton…nose, muchas.

Te tendre en cuenta como para posible hombro de lagrimas para Mike.Bueno chica te tengo que dejar.Mil gracias por el rr.Un besazo enorme!

**CERVATILLA:** muchísimas gracias!el regalo de Mike no lo saque simplemente proq no se me ocurrio nada especial…esq el es demasiado perfecto para regalarle la tipica colonia, y como no se me ocurrio la idea feliz, solo puse los regalos trascendentales….Bueno un besito y muchas gracias por tanto piropo!jeje.Muak

**LUNA POTTER:** Espero saciar tus ansias con este capi hija, xq es aun mas largo.Y eso que todo ocurre en una noche! Y mike no es que no le regalara nada, mira lo que le dije a cervatillo, es simplemente que ami no se me ocurria nada digno de ese hombre perfecto que aspiro a que sea Mike,y para ponerle un regalo mediocreo pues preferi no ponerle nada…Bueno ahora te dejo que disfrutes del capi.Un besazo.

**MADE:** Hola mi vida!jeje, a mi tb me enknta lo del baño.ojala tuviera yo un sitio asi para irme con Ron, no crees?Bueno y Mike es que es un sol, o eso pretendo.Si encuentras a uno asi, mandamelo cuando acabes con el… pero esq creo que lo estoy poniendo tb perfecto que dudo que exista alguien asi. En fin cielo, que muchas gracias por dejarme el rr.Disfruta del baile que es mu gracioso.Un beso!

**HERMI86:** Hola chica! Me alegro que te haya vuelto a gustar, xq ya tengo un premio en mente…espera al siguiente capitulo y lo veras.Bueno es un poco parida, pero es lo unico que se me ocurre.Bueno que muchas gracias por todo y aquí tienes la continuación

**GINNY POSHSPICE: **Bueno pues aquí tienes el capiutlo entero para disfrutarlo tu misma…espero que te guste!un beso y gracias por dejar rr.Muak!

**SOPHIE:** Pues si tienes la oportunidad yo que tu veria Buffy un dia.A parte de Angel, que es cierto que es una hiperbole de wapo, tb esta Spike, que no encontraras hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que de mas morbo que el… a parte de eso la serie esta genial, muy entretenida. Bueno me alegro que mas o menos entiendas lo que escribo y que te este gustando… tengo una lectora alli al otro lado del charco en México…eso esta muy bien! En fin que gracias por todo y un beso!

**KIKA DCL:** gracias por todo, me alegro que te guste. Bueno tanto Mike como Harry se portan bien con ella, no hay que negarlo… y yo sin dudar me kedaria con Mike, pero xq no soporto a Harry… que hara ginny? Puede que este capitulo te saq de dudas…jeje. Gracias por leer!un beso

**ALIANCE**! Que sorpresa! No sabes lo muchísimo que me alegra verte por aquí, y saber que te a gustado! Bueno, antes que nada, BIENVENIDA, y gracias por dejarme un rr tan largo!jeje, de esos que me gustan a mi!

Bueno pues la verdad esq en este capi ya te daras cuenta de que Malfoy casi siempre va a estar por ahí metiendo baza… pero no cmo un torpe enamorado, xq seria muy irreal, si no mas bien como el cabron (lease wapisimo) que es… asiq ya sabes, es un personaje secundario que según me de hara de las suyas o no

Entonces sabes quien es Spike? Eso esta genial… acabas de ganar muchos gallifantes para ti!((no me hagas caso, a mi tb se me va a veces)) Pero el caso es que es el amor de mi vida, y lo unico que hizo por aquí es un cameo.No creo que vuelva a aparecer, aunque seguramente si que se le recordara… kien olvidaria a Spike tan fácilmente?

Y Harry pues si, es un poco tonto aki, pero esq a mi no me cae muy bien, y es un poko la exageración de cómo le veo.Pero el chico tb tiene sus momentos…ya veras!xq si no no se explicaria que se llevase a ninguna tia…mira, en el capi de ahora, se luce, ya veras!

La verdad es que la idea de meter a los demas compañeros de clase era para que resultase mas ameno. Ademas hay algunos personajes geniales que Rowlling no aprovecha, como son Parvati y Lavender, que dan mucho juego. Ademas, ahora que a e leido mas ficcis, mas de los que habia leido cuando empece este, me e dado cuenta de que tb le da un aire mas parecido al tipo de ficci de los merodeadores… que suelen ser mas amenos xq hay mas personajes y ademas son todos amigos y tal… no se, es la impresión que me da. Pero la verdad de todo esto esq me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre los otros, son un puntazo algunos.

Espero seguir viendote por aquí, que me alegra un monton que hayas venido, y que continues pronto con tu ficci.Un beso muy grande y mil gracias por leer

**GIRLINSTINT**: Bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado chica, no sabes lo que me alegra eso!muchas gracias por dejar rr. Aki tienes la continuación.Un beso

_Bueno!ahora todas agarren a sus parejas y no las dejen sueltas por ahí o las perderan! Y preparense para bailar y tener una noche muy movidita…_

**12- El Baile**

Parvati toco la puerta del baño con una insistencia mezclada con furia.

.-¡Hermione quieres salir de una vez!-grito

.-¡Ya voy!-se oyo la voz casual de la chica.

Y la puerta se abrio.

.-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Hermione apoyandose en el marco de la puerta con una postura comicamente sexi- ¿Bueno que os parece? -añadio al ver que las chicas no habian comentado nada

Ellas simplemente la miraban con una cara inexpresiva

Lavender estaba totalmente renegada, tirada en la cama con su vestido y con el pelo sin arreglar y sin pintar, solo pasaba las hojas de una revista sin leerla. Al entrar Hermione tan solo levanto la vista momentáneamente examinandola detenidamente y se limito a bufar un "Que cruel…" por lo bajo antes de volver a bajar la vista a las paginas sin sentido

Parvati estaba junto a la puerta y no dejaba de mirar a Hemrione sin pestañear.Al rato reacciono

.-Anda vuelve ahí dentro y cambiate

.-¡Que! -dijo Hermione alarmada- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto preocupada tocando por todas partes su vestido y volteandose buscando algun defecto- ¡Que le pasa¿Algo esta mal?

.-¡Ah! -exclamo Parvatti cuando Hemrione se volteo-¡Mira esa espalda, Lav!-comento al borde de las lagrimas

.-Muy cruel…-repitio Lavender haciendo el mismo gesto que antes y pasando otra pagina mas

.-¡Me estais asustando! -exclamo Hermione volviendo dentro del servicio para mirarse al espejo- ¿Que es lo que pasa¿No os gusta?

Parvatti cerro la puerta del baño dejando a la chica dentro

.-Mejor quedate ahí…-sugirio- Si no es que no nos guste, es que no nos parece justo

.-¡Dejate de tonterias! -dijo la atonita voz de Hermione desde empujando la puerta desde dentro

.-Bueno te dejo salir si me prometes que no entraras en el salon a la misma vez que yo, no soportaria que nadie me mirase cuando entre-murmuro Parvatti abriendo la puerta

.-¡No seas exagerada! -deshecho Hermione- Tampoco es para tanto¿no?

Pero si que lo era. El vestido de Hermione era simplemente perfecto. De un color negro azabache que resaltaba su perfeccionada figura a medida que se iba ajustando a sus curvas, abriendose al final en una especie de campana bajo la cual a penas se vislumbraban sus sandalias de tacon negras. Los tirantes eran muy finos y se cruzaban delicadamente en la espalda, justo donde comenzaba un pico que terminaba poco antes que la columna de la chica. El escote tambien era de pico, y como unico adorno llevaba el colgante de Ron, y unos pendientes del mismo color plata engarzados con negro.

La cara de Ron al verla en la Sala Comun, donde la esperaba junto a Dean y Seamus, fue lo que la convencio de que el vestido si que era para tanto. Aunque a penas tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, Ron se veia guapisimo con su traje de chaqueta y su corbatita, su pelo engominado y esos litros de colonia que se apreciaban a medida que se acercaba a el. Asique, cuando el se recupero de su asombro, y a penas sin aire le dijo

.-Estas preciosa

Ella solo pudo contestarle con un torpe

.-Tu tambien

Mientras se perdia en sus brillantes ojos azules sonriendo

.-¿Donde esta Parvati?-pregunto Dean a su izquierda

.-Ahora baja, -contesto Hermione- ¿y Anna?-le pregunto a Seamus

.-Por ahí viene-contesto el mirando el grupo de gente que habia frente a el.

Anna se acerco a ellos con un vestido rosa palo, con un volante de la cadera hasta los pies.

.-Hola-saludo timidamente

.-¿Donde esta Ginny?-Pregunto Ron

.-Ha quedado mas tarde-informo Anna-, por lo visto no les gusta el barullo

Ron bufo y Hermione considero buena idea cambiar de tema

.-¿Y Harry?

.-Ya ha ido a por Cho. -contesto Ron- Han quedado en la escalera de mármol, estara en el vestíbulo-Se detuvo y alzo la vista-Ahí tienes a tu chica, Thomas-anuncio

Parvati bajaba las escaleras a una camara lenta provocada por ella misma, con su exuberante vestido azul y el pelo negro recogido en un moño algo flamenco. Al llegar al pie vislumbro a Hermione y fruncio el ceño momentáneamente. Luego se volvio y bufo. Tuvo que alargar la mano y agarrar a Lavender por el brazo para que entrase en la sala comun. La arrastro por toda la concurrida sala de gente guapa y nerviosa, hasta donde estaban sus amigos

.-¿Que haces aquí todavía!-se quejo a Hermione-¿No habiamos quedado en que ya abrias bajado?

.-¡Deja de decir tonterias, Parv!-le recrimino la chica-¿Que le pasa a esta?-añadio mirando a Lavender que estaba de espaldas a ellos enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados

.-No me hables…-gruño Parvatti-no sabes lo que me ha costado que bajara

.-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto Ron

.-No queria venir-explico Parvati

.-Y sigo sin querer ir-añadio Lavender volviendose a ellos un momento antes de volver a darles la espalda

.-Es que nos ha costado un poco encontrarle pareja, empezamos a buscar un poco tarde-añadio bajando mas el tono

.-¿Quien es su pareja?-pregunto Ron imitando su silencioso tono de complicidad

Parvati miro a Hemrione que movio la mano indicandole que no se preocupase y la morena se acerco a Ron para aumentar la complicidad. Cuando llego junto a la cara del pelirrojo susurro

.-Neville

.-¿Neville!-Pregunto Ron en un tono normal no muy seguro de haber entendido

.-¡Shhh!-chillo Parvati alarmada- ¡era la ultima opcion!

Lavender bufo "contra mi voluntad"

.-Es puro tramite-se defendio Parvati de nuevo

Hermione contuvo la risa. Dean pregunto

.-¿Que pasa con Neville?

Y Neville aterrizo junto a ellos

.-¡Hola chicos!-saludo algo cohibido por verse a si mismo con corbata y pareja

.-¡Hombre, Neville!-dijo Ron conteniendose la risa ante la advertencia que Hermione le acababa de hacer con la mirada- ¿Como se te ocurre hacer esperar a tu pareja?

Hermione, Dean y el no pudieron mas y estallaron en carcajadas, Lavender temblo de ira y se volvio a donde ellos epezando a caminar con la cabeza alta y paso decidido

.-¡Nos vamos!-interpreto Parvati agarrando a Dean por el brazo y temiendo por su vida

Hermione y Ron los siguieron riendose aun

.-Seamus¿no vienes?-pregunto Hermione

.-¡Ah, si!-contesto Seamus saliendo de la interesantisima conversación en la que se habia enfrascado con Anna desde que la chica habia aparecido y los siguió

.-Vamos, Neville-añadio Ron cogiendo a si compañero por los hombros-Te voy a enseñar un par de cosas sobre las chicas…

.-¡Tu que vas a enseñarle al pobre?-se rio Hemrione

.-Yo se un monton sobre las mujeres, cariño-se defendio Ron divertido

.-Seguro…-dijo ironicamente Hermione sin parar de reirse- No te fies, Neville, no tiene ni idea

.-¡Seras capaz!-fingio ofenderse Ron

…

.-¡OH! -exclamo Dean emocionado cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron ante ellos- ¡Es mi cancion!

La cancion de Where is the Love** ((n/F: mensaje pacifista de Dumbledore pa los malos tiempos,jajaja))** llegaba a ellos desde ningun sitio, mientras entraban en un comedor sin mesas -la unica que quedaba estaba al fondo con las bebidas y montones de comida- y cantidades asombrosas de serpentinas, confeti y carteles felicitando el año nuevo. La luz era escasa y azulada y provenia principalmente del cielo despejado y estrellado que veian el el techo encantado del comedor.

Dean empujo a Parvati por la cadera para que entrasen los primeros

.-¡Thomas! -chillo ella- ¡Comportate!

Se echo a un lado para librarse de los empujones y le tendio el brazo para que se lo tomara, y entraron uno al lado del otro, Dean nerviosamente emocionado y Parvati haciendo gala de una galantería que le encantaba y le costaba la mayor parte de su sonrisa sincera.

Ron y Hermione entraron tras ellos junto a Cho y Harry, los cuatro conversando animadamente, y riendo de sus predecesores.

Lavender iba con Neville tras ellos, aunque ni siquiera miraba al chico, iba imponente en su vestido color lavanda, con la cabeza erguida y un moño muy elegante que le habia hecho Parvati a duras penas, pero su rostro de furia y renegacion estropeaban un poco la estampa. El pobre de Neville, nervioso de por si ante la situación de estar entrando a un baile de gala, hacia torpes intentos por entablar conversación con la nuca de Lavender que era lo unico que veia de la chica.

Seamus y Anna iban tras ellos, y el chico, no paraba de alzar al vista de vez en cuando, preocupado por la rubia que iba ante el. De cualquier modo, el año anterior habian cruzado esa puerta juntos, y cuando a Lavender le alcanzo ese mismo pensamiento,sus miradas se encontraron en una mueca de tristeza.

Harry y Cho fueron directos a la mesa con el surtido de bebidas y comida, dejando a Hermione y Ron al paso de la pista de baile. Hermione insistio en que se quedasen por que le encantaba aquella cancion. Harry tambien la conocia, pero como no le gustaba bailar, estaba encantado de que a Cho no le hiciera ninguna ilusion quedarse en la pista. Cogieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y se pusieron a charlar con algunos amigos Ravenclaw de la chica

Mientras, en la pista, un pelirrojo se resignaba a su suerte y agarraba a su chica de la cintura con un gesto comico que a ella le hizo reir, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen.

.-Bonito colgante-dijo cuando quedaron frente a frente, cuerpo a cuerpo

.-Me lo regalo un idiota que me deja en paz-bromeo Hermione comenzando a bailar sin perder la sonrisa

.-Estas preciosa esta noche-repitio dejando a un lado la comedia

.-Gracias, ya me lo has dicho-contesto ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, y agarrandose detrás las manos para que no le temblasen

.-Pero es que no puedo dejar de mirarte-se excuso el

.-Dejemos el tema-sugirio ella poniendose coloroda-. Hueles muy bien

.-Gracias-asintio el sonriendo-, los gemelos me la regalaron la colonia junto con el traje

.-¿Y eso?

.-No se, fue su regalo de Navidad. Me dijeron que tenian pensado una tunica, pero que esto te gustaria mas a ti…-fruncio el ceño- Ya sabes lo graciosos que son

.-Tenian razon-contesto simplemente ella-¿Pero de donde sacaron el dinero?

.-No tengo ni idea…-sentencio Ron-aunque tampoco quiero averiguarlo

.-Bien pensado, -rio Hermione- sera lo mejor.

.-Por cierto¿tienes idea de donde esta mi querida hermanita?-pregunto el chico con una nota de disgusto en la voz

.-Nop. Me imagino que esta con Mike

.-No me gusta ese tio-gruño Ron

.-No es tan malo, Ron, al menos con Ginny-añadio rapidamente antes de que el pelirrojo rechistase-. Creo que la quiere

.-¿Como puedes saberlo?

.-No lo se, -asintio ella- pero deja que ella lo descubra, ya es mayorcita. Ademas, de momento no la ha tratado como a las demas…

.-¡No es mayorcita! -dijo el terminante- Tiene catorce años¡no sabe una mierda de nada!

.-Tiene solo un año menos que tu y que yo y claro que sabe, Ron, probablemente es mas madura que tu

.-Es mi hermana pequeña-se lemento-. Ademas¿no decias que le gustaba Harry?

.-Si-contesto Hermione riendo-, pero alegrate de que no siga tras de el, lo iba a pasar peor. Reconozcamoslo, por mucho que le queramos, Harry no ve mas alla de sus narices

.-Bueno, pero mejor sola que mal acompañada

Hermione enarco una ceja para no responderle y seguir con la discursion. Ron termino rindiendose y sonriendo

.-Esta bien…-dijo- Cambio de tema. -anuncio levantando la vista- ¿No crees que Snape podria haberse lavado el pelo para la ocasión?

Hermione giro la cabeza y al ver a su profesor de pociones vestido tan elegantemente se volvio a Ron riendo

.-Pobre Snape…-meneo la cabeza- Pues esta bastante favorecido

Ahora fue Ron el que enarco una ceja y la chica rio mas

.-Bueno¿sabes lo que me contaron el otro dia?-pregunto Ron emocionado

.-¿Que?-dijo la chica curiosa

.-¿Sabes ese muerdago que hay en la entrada? -Hermione asintio- Hombre tenias que acordarte…-ambos se rieron.- Bueno pues por lo visto una de las Slytherin le vio viniendo de la casita de Hagrid y le pillo por banda para comentarle la nota de su examen, que por lo visto habia suspendido -le conto hablando muy rapido por la emocion de llegar al final de la historia- Pero no se lo comentaba en plan tu, de super sabionda

.-¡Oye!-se quejo la chica

.-Es broma…-se defendio el-El caso es que por lo visto le estaba tirando los tejos descaradamente, aunque el estaba mas preocupado en mantener su mala leche cronica que en prestarle atención a la chica -Ron contvo la risa para poder llegar al final de la historia-, y la cosa es que cuando llegaron a la puerta se paro bajo el muerdago y le dijo que si no le besaba ambos tendrian mala suerte-Ron no aguanto mas y comenzo a reirse con ganas, acmpañado de una Hermione muy sorprendida

.-¡No me lo creo!-dijo ella

.-¡Te lo juro! -dijo apretando los ojos- Es que cada vez que me lo imagino… ¡Careto de Snape! -se rieron otro poco- Pero calla, que lo bueno es que el otro por lo visto le contesto _"pues tendra que aguantarse con un poco mas de mala suerte_-dijo Ron imitando la grave voz de Snape- _de momento sigue suspensa en su examen y lo tendra difícil para aprobar mi asignatura en lo que le queda en el colegio. Por mi parte la mala suerte de tener una alumna como usted en mi casa y no poder quitarle puntos, creo que ya es suficiente"_ -termino y estuvieron un rato riendose

.-¿Quien era la chica? -pregunto Hermione

.-No me lo han dicho, -contesto el- pero me juego el pescuezo a que era Parkinson, no creo que haya otra mas guarra que ella en todo Slytherin, y si Malfoy no le hace caso¿que mejor sustituto que Snape?

.-Eres cruel¿lo sabias?

.-No me digas que te da pena

.-No, si me diese pena ya te habria cruzado al cara por machista

.-¡Oye¡Sin insultar! -dijo ofendido- Si no te importa, entonces no discutas-termino-¡Oh!-exclamo levantando la vista a las puertas de roble- Ahí vienen mi hermanita y chulo ese.-se separo de Hermione- Voy a cruzar un par de palabras con el

.-¡No, Ron!-Hemrione le cogio por la chaqueta-¿Que vas a decirle?

.-Ya lo pensare…-dijo- Te juro que no perdere el control -se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos- Ve a por un par de cervezas y en un minuto estoy contigo

.-Controlate-le sugirió ella resignandose

El le guiño un ojo y desaparecio entre la multitud que bailaba

Hermione vio como se acercaba a Ginny y Mike, que habian comenzado a bailar al otro lado de la pista, y los separaba. Ginny rechisto pero Ron la hizo a un lado y se puso frente a Mike, que aparentemente no tenia ningun miedo, aunque Ron era un poco mas alto que el.

Hermione meneo la cabeza cuando Ginny se rindio y cruzo el comedor hacia donde se servian las bebidas, dejando a su novio y su hermano hablando. De momento no parecia que la cosa fuese muy mal, así que la castaña decidio ir a buscar a sus amigas, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo Parvati ya la habia encontrado a ella

.-¡Por fin te encuentro!-dijo la morena-No sabes lo movidito que esta el baile

.-¡Pero si acaba de empezar! -se rio Hermione ante la exageración de su amiga

.-No importa, es cierto. ¿Sabes con quien ha venido Tylor? -y comenzo a relatarle la ristra de cotilleos que habia ido cultivando desde que habia entrado, consistentes básicamente en quien iba con quien, y la descripción subjetiva de los modelitos de la mayoria de las chicas del colegio

…

Ginny llego a la mesa de las bebidas y se cruzo de brazos resoplando y golpeando el suelo rapida y seguidamente con el pie. Agarro una cerveza de mantequilla de mal humor e intento abrirla sin ningun éxito. No parecia que hubiese ningun abrebotellas por alli encima y la varita no tenia donde guardarla en ese ridiculo vestido, penso, asique no se la habia tradido

.-¡Mierda! -se quejo por lo bajo, dandole golpes a la botella contra la mesa

.-Ei, no creo que vaya a abrise asi -dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

La chica, antes de darse la vuelta, se incorporo pensando que lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese momento era otra persona que la sacase de quicio.

.-No tiene gracia, Harry-murmuro seriamente

Harry, entre sorprendido y extrañado avanzo hacia ella.

.-¿Ginny? -pregunto cuando vislumbro su perfil

No podia creer que la chica del imponente vestido rojo que habia visto forcejeando con un botellin de cerveza fuera Ginny. Estaba realmente sorprendente con ese vestido de palabra de honor, largo hasta los pies, y con el pelo rizado de esa manera. Cuando se giro a verle, sus ojos azules le deslumbraron brillando con furia

.-¿Piensas ayudarme con esto o vas a seguir ahí parado como un imbecil?-gruño tendiendole la botella

Harry saco la varita aun atontado y la agito. La botella se abrio

.-Gracias. -dijo ella tajantemente aun de peor humor y bebio a morro un buen trago

Harry reacciono

.-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-pregunto

.-El imbecil de mi hermano, que se cree que aun tengo dos años. -gruño dandose la vuelta y apoandose en la mesa, para perder su vista en la pista de baile, donde Ron aun hablaba con Mike

.-Ya sera menos…-intento reconfortarla Harry

.-No creas, -continuo- todo el mundo me trata como si fuera un bebe-murmuro sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego recordo con quien hablaba y levanto su mirada hasta que se encontro con los ojos verdes que la miraban impavidos aun- ¿Y tu novia? -pregunto

.-Con sus amigas.-contesto simplemente- Estas muy guapa -añadio

Ginny fruncio el ceño sin saber como interpretar aquella sonrisa, pero simplemente volvio a perder la vista en la gente que bailaba y murmuro un _"Gracias"_ muy seco

Harry resoplo

.-Y muy borde-añadio riendose

Ginny lo miro con la intencion de descargar todo su mal humor en el pero no pudo hacerlo, y se rio tambien, deshaciendose por fin de la tension de su cara

En ese momento, la cancion que estaba sonando se detuvo y comenzo otra, una muggle esta vez, era lenta, y Harry la reconocio desde la primera nota

.-¿Bailas?-le propuso tendiendole una mano

Ginny le miro estrañada

.-No te gusta bailar-dijo

.-¿Y que?-pregunto el-Quiero bailar esta cancion contigo

Ginny dudo un momento y le termino agarrandole la mano. Dejo el botellin de cerveza sobre la mesa, y el la guio hasta que llegaron al centro de la pista y la pego a el cuando la letra empezaba

**((n/F: bien! Poned _Lady in Red_ y seguid leendo…))**

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright…_

_I've never seen so many men asking if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance,_

_given half a chance"_

Sin darse cuenta, Harry habia comenzado a tatarear la cancion en el oido de Ginny. La pelirroja se separo de el extrañada, para mirarle a los ojos, aunque no dejo de bailar

.-¿Estas cantando?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

.-Eso parece -rio Harry- ¿te molesta?

.-No -rio ella tambien-, cantas bien-dijo simplemente

.-Eso es porque te estoy cantando a ti-sonrio. Ginny tambien, aunque sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño de todo aquello-Escucha-le dijo finalmente

Ginny rio y volvio a colocar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, volviendo a quedar su oido frente a la boca de el, y volvio a sentir su aliento y el susurro con el que seguia la cancion

"_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind"_

Al decir la ultima frase se separo un momento y la miro, Ginny simplemente sonrio un poco cohibida bajo la mirada de Harry, quien estaba demasiado perdido en sus ojos para sonreir

"_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me"_

Despues de ese verso sonrio y volvio a cantar, aunque esta vez con un aire comico imitando al cantante_  
_

"_It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight"_

Termino mirandola dulcemente. Ginny rio sonoramente

.-¿De que la conoces?-le pregunto

.-La verdad esque la cancion tiene mas años que tu y que yo juntos…-dijo simplemente-Me gustaria saber quien la pidio

.-¿Por que?

.-Siempre me gusto-añadio-, y ya casi no la recordaba

.-Pues no se te da mal

.-¿El que, cantar?-pregunto sorprendido

.-No, bailar. -dijo Ginny- No se por que no lo haces mas a menudo

.-Solo en canciones especiales, -sonrio- y con compañía especial

Se miraron un momento, no muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, ni por que lo estaban haciendo. Harry acerco su rostro al de la chica, y pego su cara a la suya, mientras que ella se desvanecia en el olor que desprendia su cuello

"_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so brigh, you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away"_

.-Eso es cierto-susurro Harry sin separar su cara de la de Ginny

.-¿El que?-pregunto ella sin separar su boca del cuello del chico

.-Me quedaste sin aire cuando te vi

Ginny apreto los ojos, preguntandose por que estaba oyendo esas palabras cuando menos las necesitaba, y si de verdad estaban haciendo el efecto que siempre habia esperado

"_And I have never had such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me"_

Poco a poco, su rostro habia resbalado por el sueve rostro de ella y ahora apoyaba su frente en la suya, pero por alguna extraña razon no podia mirarla a los ojos como siempre. Simplemente, no podia mirar a otro lugar que no fueran los rojos labios de Ginny, quien sin embargo, miraba con ojos temblorosos los la mirada verde que de pronto estaba mucho mas cerca de lo acostubrado

"_It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight"_

Ginny subio una mano sin pensar y la poso en la cara de el, que le apartaba un mechon rojo de la cara, para verla mejor, sin separar aun las frentes que mantenian pegadas

"_I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red"_

Las ultimas palabras no las canto, pero las pronuncio con los labios, que amenazadoramente seguian planeando a medio centimetro de su cara. Antes de que la cancion terminase Ginny habia cerrado los ojos para que todo dejase de dar vueltas, y habia sentido la respiración de Harry sobre sus labios junto antes de que alguien les empujase, haciendoles caer hacia un lado y rompiendo la conexion

.-¡Uy! -dijo una voz tras de Ginny- Lo siento -se detuvo a mirar- ¡Hombre! Pero si son mi hermanita y mi capitan!-dijo Fred sorprendido

Estaba bailando con Angelina, y los habia empujado sin darse cuenta, aunque de repente se alegro de haberlo hecho

Ginny se incorporo a la vez que lo hacia Harry pero no miro hacia arriba

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el moreno

.-Si- dijo ella volviendose a su hermano sin mirarlo-¿Que tal, Fred?

.-Muy bien, enana -dijo el- ¿Se puede saber que hacias?

.-Bailar-contesto ella mordazmente

.-¿Quien te ha dado permiso para ponerte ese vestido?-pregunto

.-Mama, -contesto ella amenazadoramente- quien estara encantada de saber las cosas que estas vendiendo a escondidas, si no dejas de llamarme enana

Fred gruño y se dirigio a Harry

.-¿Y tu capitan?-pregunto-¿Que haces metiendole mano a mi hermana en lugar de estar preparando otra jugada?

.-Yo no…-comenzo Harry, pero la voz chillona de Ginny le quito la idea de contestar

.-No me estaba metiendo mano, imbecil-le dijo a su hermano- Solo bailabamos. Ya tengo catorce años y estoy harta de que me trateis asi

.-Ya salio la furia…-se quejo Fred

.-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto George que llegaba bailando con Alicia

.-Tu hermana, que le ha entrado la furia-le explico Fred ante la desesperación de su hermana menor

Harry pasaba la vista de un pelirrojo a otro, aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar

.-Un consejo, Harry, nunca le lleves la contraria a mi hermana-le aconsejo George

.-Parece pequeñita, pero es una bestia cuando quiere-agrego Fred

Ginny estaba comenzando a ponerse del mismo color de su pelo cuando alguien la agarro por el brazo

.-¿Todo bien? -le preguntaron los ojos azules de Mike.

Ginny, como siempre que veia esos ojos, sonrio y recupero un poco de su paz

.-Sacame de aquí-le rogo mientras sus hermanos seguian arremetiendo contra Harry

.-Eso esta hecho -le susurro el Ravenclaw llevandosela entre la gente

.-Vas a tener que espabilarte, Harry-le dijo Fred

.-O esos ojitos azules se llevaran a nuestra hermanita antes de que puedas darte cuenta-añadio George y acto seguido ambos gemelos desaparecieron entre la multitud bailando con sus respectivas parejas

Harry se quedo alli clavado aun aturdido por lo rapido que habia pasado todo y busco entre la gente hasta que encontro a la pelirroja que bailaba con aquel Ravenclaw, que en ese momento le susurraba algo al oido y ella se reia como una loca. ¿Por que tenian que brillarle tanto los ojos? Penso… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso de repente?

.-Una cerveza¿amor?-le dijo una voz cariñosa mientras una chica de ojos negros posaba su barbilla en el hombro de el, y le tendia un botellin de cerveza. Harry lo tomo y bebio rapidamente como si eso fuera a devolverle la capacidad de articular palabra -¿No me digas que has estado bailando sin mi!-le reprocho Cho sonriendo.

Harry solo atino a sonreir timidamente y agarrarla para bailar, de forma que pudiera esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. Por encima del hombro de Cho, pudo ver a Ginny que colocaba su mano sobre la cara de Mike al darle un beso, y un plateado brillo atrajo su atención: llevaba su anillo.

…

Hermione cogio un vaso de ponche y un par de patatas, algo agitada por lo que le habia costado librarse del par de sobones de Hufflepuf que la habian perseguido. Respiro aliviada hasta que un pitido estridente en su oido la hizo volverse

.-¡Hombre!-Draco Malfoy llegaba tambaleandose a su lado. Con un gorro de fiesta de cumpleaños y una trompetilla a juego-¡Pero si es mi profesora preferida!-dijo acercandose a ella e intentando colgarse de su cuello con los ojos enrojecidos

Hermione le aparto de un manotazo asqueada por su olor

.-¡Estas borracho!-le espeto

.-Muy perspicaz…-le dijo el intentando ponerse serio. Aunque no pudo mas y empezo a reirse a carcajadas, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella- ¡Es solo que me encantan los bailes!-exclamo, alzando los brazos y derramando un poco de su bebida

Hermione la miro cada vez mas asqueada y se aparto a un lado para que el liquido no la alcansaze

.-¿No crees que deberias sentarte?-le aconsejo al ver que estaba apunto de caer encima de toda la comida

El acerco su cara a la de ella

.-No si tu no te sientas encima, Granger-alcanzo a decir entre grandes esfuerzos por que no se le trabase la lengua

Hermione se aparto de el, fulminada por su aliento y sus palabras

.-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy -le dijo girandose y marchandose a la pista de baile

Pero el rubio la detuvo

.-¿Donde vas, Granger?-pregunto subiendo un poco el nivel de furia en su voz- Aun no he terminado contigo

.-Pero yo si-dijo ella intentando soltarse

El la atrajo mas hacia si

.-¿Que pasa, que todas las sangres sucias sois igual de estrechas?-pregunto el aprisionandola por la cintura

Hermione le miro muy seria

.-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy -le dijo friamente- y seran 100 si no me sueltas

.-No puedes quitar tantos puntos, y lo sabes-le dijo apretandola mas contra el

.-Pero Mcgonnagal si puede-le dijo ella meneando la cabeza para que mirase donde se encontraba la profesora de Transformaciones

Malfoy miro y tuvo en enarcar los ojos para reconocerla. Cuando lo hizo se volvio a Hermione y la solto

.-Lo siento-dijo seriamente

.-No lo creo.-termino ella dando un paso hacia atrás y sacudiendose el vestido

.-En serio -dijo el, con los ojos grises brillosos-Te juro que no queria…no se que me paso-dijo antes de sentir un mareo que el hizo apoyarse en la mesa. Hermione se asusto al verlo caer y le agarro por la chaqueta

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

.-Si -dijo el incorporandose- Gracias-Sonrio

.-No se por que te ayudo-bufo Hermione

.-La verdad…yo tampoco-y se rio fuertemente

Hermione se mordio un labio

.-No deberias beber mas-le aconsejo intentando quitarle la copa de la mano

.-¡Cheee! -se quejo el alzando el brazo- Si yo no te quito el vestido tu no me quitas la copa-dijo

Hermione lo miro confundida

.-¡Era broma!-exclamo graciosamente-Puedes reirte, Granger, te lo permito

Hermione se rio por la situación

.-Mejor… -evaluo el chico ante su risa-¿amigos?-dijo el rubio tendiendole su palida mano

Hermione la miro extrañada

.-Por que te hayas tomado un par de copas no pienso ser tu amiga, Malfoy-dijo ella volviendo a ponerse seria

.-Tienes razon… no puedo ser amigo de una sangre sucia-dijo pensativo.

.-Vuelve a decir eso y te quedo sin sonrisa, Malfoy-le amenazo Hermione cruzandose de brazos

.-Es cierto, -dijo el- no me acordaba de las normas… Esta bien.-volvio a tenderle la mano-¿Profesora-alumno? -pregunto inclinandose ligeramente-¿Sin rencores?

.-Con muchos rencores, como siempre-dijo ella friamente aceptando su mano

.-Mucho mejor…-dijo el sonriendo- Estas muy guapa esta noche Grang…-pero no pudo terminar su frase

.-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Malfoy-dijo una voz tras de Hermione

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron avanzando decidido hacia Malfoy

.-¡Pero si es el pobreton Weasley! -Exclamo Draco, aparentemente encantado de su aparicion

Hermione tuvo que hecharse a un lado cuando Ron paso junto a ella sin ni siquiera mirarla

.-Hola, Ron¿eh?-llamo a su espalda

.-¿No saludas a tu chica Weasley?-dijo Malfoy retrocediendo a medida que avanzaba Ron hacia el- ¿Sabes?-dijo- Creo que te queda muy grande… ¿no has visto lo buena que esta esta noche?-añadio con malicia

.-Esta noche te vas calentito a la cama, Malfoy-Dijo agarrandole por los cuellos de la chaqueta

.-¡Que haces, Ron!-grito hermione tras de el

.-Lo que deberia haber hecho hace tiempo, partirle la cara a este inbecil-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos grises enrojecidos

.-¡Ni se te ocurra!-grito Hermione agarrandole la chaqueta por detrás- ¡Sueltalo!

.-¿Por que?-pregunto Ron temblando de furia ante la risa de Malfoy

.-¿No ves que esta borracho?-preguno ella con voz chillona

.-¿Y que?-pregunto- Es un gilipoyas igualmente

.-¡No voy a dejar que te rebajes a su altura!-grito agarrandole por la cintura y haciendole soltar al Slytherin, que no dejo de reir

.-¡Esa es mi Granger! -dijo el- ¡Vamos, dale fuerte!

.-Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta, Malfoy-advirtio Hermione sin quitar los ojos de los de su novio

.-Ooh…¿por que?-pregunto el Slytherin desilusionado- Con lo bien que lo estabamos pasando, sangre sucia…-dijo

Hrmione se volvio hacia el fulminandolo con la mirada, y a Ron se le solto la mano sin apenas darse cuenta. La chica si que se dio cuenta y la detuvo a escasos cm de la cara del rubio. No dejo de mirar a Malfoy hasta que este exclamo

.-¡Me voy parejon!-y se fue tambaleandose.

Hermione permanecio mirando hacia donde hacia un momento habia estado la cara del rubio

.-¿Por que has hecho eso?-pregunto Ron

.-No iba a dejar que le pegaras-dijo seriamente la chica volviendose hacia el

.-¿Pero esque no has visto que se lo merece?

.-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablar asi, ron?-le dijo Hermione friamente-Pareces un macarra

.-¿Es que no has visto como te trata?

.-Se perfectamente como es y quien es, no creo que tengas que venir tu a recordarmelo

.-Lo unico que hago es protegerte

.-Soy Hermione, Ron, no Ginny

.-¡Por eso mismo! -Grito Ron sintiendo como la sangre hirviendo se le agolpaba en las sienes- No voy a permitir que te hable asi

.-Se cuidarme solita, tu no tienes que defenderme para exibierte

.-¡No me estoy exibiendo!-grito- Solo te estaba protegiendo. Eres mi novia, y, aunque no te guste, no voy a soportar que ese imbecil se te acerque

.-¡No soy de tu propiedad!

.-Yo no estoy diciendo eso

.-Me tratas como un trofeo-grito ella- ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero estar saliendo con un maton

.-¡Pues vas a tener que aguantarte! Yo soy asi, ya deberias saberlo. Y si tu no te valoras tendre que hacer yo que los demas te respeten

.-¿Estas oyendo lo que estas diciendo?-grito ella- Piensate las cosas antes de hablar

.-Se perfectamente lo que digo, creo que eres tu la que no se da cuenta de lo que hace

.-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz-grito ella

.-¡Bien!-grito el

.-¡Bien!-grito ella

Y se giro para perder de vista la cara del pelirrojo, saliendo como una exhalación para perderse entre la multitud. Deseaba gritar, golpear a algo o a alguien, desahogarse, pero sabia que no podia seguir montando una escenita en el gran y estupido baile. Afortunadamente, con el gran revuelo de la musica solo las escasas personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa se habian dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado, y el resto permanecia al margen. Se alejo de Ron quien resoplaba viendola perderse, y se volvio hecho una furia hacia las bebidas.

Agarro una botella que alguien habia dejado por alli y la miro: _"Wiskey de Fuego"_ leia la etiqueta. La abrio con los dientes y comenzo a beberla a morro, dando grandes tragos, notando como el ardor que entraba por su esófago se propagaba como un fuego quemando, avivado por su ira, como si alguien dejase caer una cerilla encendida en un campo de trigo seco.

.-¿Hermione?-pregunto Ginny cuando tropezo con la castaña- ¿Que te ocurre?

.-¡Nada!-dijo ella cortante intentando seguir su camino.

Ginny la cogio por los hombros y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos

.-En serio-dijo-, dime que pasa

.-No es nada-dijo Hermione cuando noto que la voz le temblaba- ¡Es solo tu hermano¡¡Me saca de quicio!-dijo volviendo a enfurecerse

…

.-Harry me has vuelto a pisar-se quejo Cho ente extrañada y molesta

.-Uy, perdona-se disculpo el chico

.-¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto la morena mirándole a los ojos

.-¡Nada!-Respondio rápidamente Harry haciendose el sorprendido-¿Por que?

.-Hombre... porque es la primera vez que me miras a los ojos en media hora; sin contar que me has pisado unas veinte veces y que parece que estoy intentando entablar conversación con una pared...pero por lo demas estas perfectamente normal-termino frunciendo el ceño

.-Pero si te estoy atendiendo-se defendio. Cho le miro de lado, demostrando su incredulidad, y Harry se rindio- Bueno la verdad es que estoy un poco despistado

.-¿No me digas! -bromeo la chica- Pero en serio¿estas bien¿Ocurre algo que yo deba saber?

.-No, no...en serio, no es nada. Es solo que ando preocupado por...-penso un momento-Ron y Hermione-Añadio rapidamente.Cho enarco una ceja

.-¿Que les pasa ahora?

.-Me ha parecido verlos discutir antes-mintio, aunque sin saber la razon que tenia

.-¿Y desde cuando te precupan sus discursiones?

.-Es que parecia una de las serias...-intento parecer convencido- Bueno y ademas esta el partido de la semana que viene -añadio al darse cuenta de la inconformidad de su chica

.-¿Estas seguro que no es nada mas importante?

.-En serio. -respondio- A parte de eso, todo va perfectamente bien...

Cho solo puso su cara de _"lo que tu digas"_ y siguió bailando hasta que alguien le toco en el hombro y ella se volvio

.-¿Me reservas un bailecito?-Para sorpresa de Harry, Roger Davis, el capitan del equipo de Ravenclaw acaba de colarse entre el y Cho

.-¿Y a que se debe el honor capitan?-Pregunto la morena con una amplia sonrisa

Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para procesar tanta información de repente¿Cho estaba tonteando con Davis en sus narices?

.-Es solo que me gustaria bailar con mi buscadora preferida- Respondio el Ravenclaw

Genial, penso Harry, el le devolvia el tonteo

.-Sin animos de ofender, Potter-Añadio el capitan viendo la mueca de asco que se habia dibujado en la cara del chico

.-No si...-fue a replicar Harry, pero Davis volvia a mirar a Cho y no se preocupo de esperar una repuesta por parte del chico

.-Bueno¿que¿Me haras el honor?-pregunto Roger domándole la mano a Cho

La chica miro a Harry cuyo aturdimiento se habia incrementado tras presenciar aquella escena y volvio a mirar a su capitan

.-Encantada. -respondio- Creo que a Harry le vendra bien darse una vuelta

.-¿Me permites, Potter?-Pregunto Roger volviéndose hacia el

.-No vas a bailar conmigo, si no con ella-Respondio el Gryffindor

Cho le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oido

.-No me dejes sola con este mas de dos canciones, es un pesado.-y luego añadio- Y para entonces te quiero espabilado¿eh?-Roger la tiro de la mano para guiarla a algun punto de la pista de baile pero ella le retuvo, acercándose una vez mas al oido de Harry-¡Ah! Y que sepas que eres mi capitan preferido -termino dedicándole una dulce sonrisa antes de dejarse arrastrar por Davis

Harry se quedo alli parado unos segundos. Hasta hacia un momento creia que habia ocurrido algo que le iba a amargar el bailecito, pero ahora estaba convencido de que habia dos cosas de las que preocuparse con urgencia...

Por un lado esta el evidente y desconocido hasta el momento tonteo de su novia con uno de los "conquistadores" del colegio, ante el cual no tenia muy claro si era solo apariencia,o si de verdad habia algo mas. Eso de que Cho le hubiera pedido que la salvara le quitaba hierro al asunto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le habia seguido el tonteo de forma clara, y que ahora mismo estaba bailando con el en alguna parte del Gran Comedor, y esa sonrisa que le habia dedicado era exactamente igual a la que le dedicaba a el siempre... la conocia muy bien...

Pero de pronto su otra preocupación le asalto con mayor peso que ninguna¿que habia ocurrido exactamente con Ginny hacia nada y en ese mismo lugar? Si intentaba recordarlo, nada estaba muy claro, el recuerdo era borroso... Recordaba el vestido de la chica, su pelo, la canción... sus labios rojos y apetecibles... Eso era lo mas preocupante de todo, si queria pensar en algo, lo unico que le venia a la mente eran aquellos labios tan besables que el hecho de que fueran de Ginny los convertían en pecado... No estaba permitido pensar asi de los labios de una amiga, quizas su mejor amiga, y menos si era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, quien de seguro le arrancaria la cabeza de un guantazo si alguna vez llegara a rozarlos...

Antes de que pudiera seguir conteniendo la respiración ante el panico que suponia un posible Ron en aquella situación, dos pares de brazos le zarandearon y le hicieron volverse

.-¡Harry!-exclamo un muy demasiado-contento Seamus abrazandolo- ¿Como estas amigo!

.-¿B… bien?-contesto el sin respiración y algo confundido

.-¡Me alegro!-añadio abrazandolo aun mas fuerte

.-No le hagas caso. -Añadio Dean que estaba a su lado librándole de su compañero- Esta un poco borracho

.-Ya me habia dado cuenta-dijo Harry

.-Vamos, Seamus, dejale en paz-Le explicaba Dean a su amigo

.-¡Harry, Harry!-cotinuo Seamus con entusiasmo- ¡Mira a quien hemos conocido!

Le dio la vuelta a una chica morena de pelo corto que hablaba con un par chicos que parecian de séptimo y Harry se encontro frente a frente con

.-Se llama Pansy.-dijo Seamus entusiasmando- Pansy Parkinson

.-Ya me conoce-Aclaro la chica mirando a Seamus

.-Si, creo que ya nos conociamos-Añadio Harry con desagrado

.-¿Como no la va a conocer, Finnigan! -se quejo Dean- ¡Si lleva con nosotros en clase desde primero! -Le hecho la bronca mientras le levantaba la mano- Anda... tira que te bebes des copas y te pierdes... Si es que...-dijo mientras empujaba a su compañero fuera de la pista de baile- Siejke te pueden las drogas, tio... **((n/F: jajaja...no habeis visto la peli de "la fiesta"?es un puntazo)) **

Cuando Harry dejo de reirse de sus dos compañeros de cuarto y levanto la vista, se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado solo con Parkinson, quien le miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios y embutida en un minivestido rojo con un pronunciado escote

.-¿Todo bien, Parkinson?-pregunto mas en un gruñido en una frase

.-Si.-respondio la chica secamente pero sin perder la sonrisa-No te ves mal en traje, Potter-Añadio mirándole de arriba abajo

.-Me alegro-respondio Harry confundido antes de darse la vuelta con intención de marcharse

.-¿Donde vas?-le pregunto ella obligándolo a volverse

.-No me digas que pretendes que bailemos o algo, Parkinson-añadio el incrédulo

.-Puedes llamarme Pansy, -dijo ella sonriente- y nadie dice que tengamos que echarnos un baile, con un par de palabras bastara por ahora... o lo que tu quieras-añadio guiñándole un ojo

Harry no daba credito

.-¿De que estas hablando exactamente, Parkinson?

.-Pansy…-le corrigió ella

.-Me gusta Parkinson-Dijo Harry secamente

.-Y a mi que me llamen por mi nombre.-añadio la chica perdiendo por primera vez la sonrisa

.-Bueno me da igual¿que es lo que pretendes?-Pregunto amenazadoramente

.-¡Nada! -dijo ella haciendose la inocente y recuperando la sonrisa- Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que llevamos cinco años en la misma clase y en verdad tampoco nos conocemos

Harry la miro entornando los ojos

.-¿Esto es un programa de camara oculta?-pregunto confundido

.-¿De ca- q?-Pregunto ella sin comprender

.-Esta bien.-dijo Harry meneando la cabeza y las manos- ¿Donde esta Malfoy?

.-No me hables de ese imbecil...-dijo la chica con una mueca de asco

.-¿No ha sido el quien te ha dicho que vengas a darme la bara?-pregunto cada vez mas confundido

.-¿Pero que dices¿De veras piensas que te estoy dando la bara?-dijo ella haciendose la ofendida

.-Si... digo no-corrigio al ver la cara de ofendida de la chica- Mira, me da igual -dijo finalmente- Parkinson...-comenzo con tono dudoso

.-Pansy…-le corrigió ella

.-¿Que pretendes?-pregunto de nuevo

.-¡Potter, -estallo ella-eres tan gilipoyas como pareces!

Harry permanecio estatico, pero empezaba a entender

.-Es que no sirves ni para mantener una conversación coherente-continuo ella

Harry comenzo a reirse

.-¿Y ahora que te pasa subnormal? -pregunto ella, a la que se le habia transpasado la confusión

.-¿Que pasa, Pansy?-dijo Harry entre risas marcando mucho su nombre- ¿Malfoy pasa de ti?

.-No sabes de lo que estas hablando, cara cortada-dijo ella secamente

.-Claro que si…-continuo el moreno- Te ha dejado tirada para emborracharse a gusto y tu te dedicas a comerle la oreja a cuelquiera

.-¡Pero que dices!-se quejo ella

.-¡Ah! No, no-la interrumpio el- No le estas dando la bara a cualquiera... Sino que pretendes darle celos con su peor enemigo -Al terminar la frase rio aun mas mientras la cara de la chica se tensaba con intensa furia- Eres patética, Parkinson

Ella continuo viendo como se reia, sintiendo la ira que crecia y crecia cada vez mas. Respiro profundamente, y planeo su venganza, jurándose no dejarse dominar por los nervios ni arrastrarse a la histeria a la que queria llevarle ese imbecil

.-Tienes razon, Harry, es eso lo que pretendia

.-Potter-la corrigió el

.-Potter…-dijo ella apretando los tientes, y acto seguido dibujo una falsa sonrisa en los labios- Es cierto, -Añadio-no deberia haber venido a importunarte, con la novia tan guapa que tienes

Harry volvio a su estado de confusión anterior

.-Cho¿verdad?-pregunto la morena

.-Si -asitio Harry con el ceño fruncido

.-Es aquella¿verdad? -pregunto sonriente señalando donde Cho bailaba con Davis aun

Harry se volvio a mirar

.-¿Ese no es Davis, su capitan?

Harry asintió

.-Siempre me dijeron que no se debian mezclar los negocios con el placer... pero se la ve contenta¿no crees?-dijo fijando la vista en la chica que bailaba y manteniendo su sonrisa falsa, que se iba ampliando cada vez mas al comprobar la sangre agolpándose en las sienes del chico- Que guapa es¿verdad? -continuo- Normal que cualquiera quiera quitártela... Debe de ser duro...-dijo con aire pensativo

.-¿El que?-pregunto Harry que sentia cada vez mas ganas de golpear a la chica que tenia delante

.-Que todo el mundo te abandone...-dijo girándose por fin hacia el y poniendo cara de fingida comprensión

.-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Hrry con voz nerviosa y apretando las mandibulas y los parpados para no golpearla _"nunca pegues a una chica, nunca pegues a una chica"_ se repetia mentalmente

.-Primero tus padres, muertos por salvarte, -Continuo acercándose a el amenazadoramente- luego tus amigos, que prefieren retozar por los rincones a estar contigo, ahora tu chica...Tu vida es un poco deprimente, cariño-Termino volviendo a su sonrisa casi a dos centímetros de el

Harry abrio los ojos decidido a no golpearla

.-¿Por que sigo hablando contigo?-se pregunto en voz alta

.-Por que te encanta sufrir¿no te habias dado cuenta aun?-contesto ella

.-¿Sabes que, Pansy?-termino volviendo a marcar mucho su nombre- No entiendo lo que dicen por ahí... -se acerco un poco mas a la chica y le miro descaradamente el escote- a mi no me pareces un puton con ese vestido

Y tras observar mueca de furia que volvia a dibujarse en la cara de Parkinson, se marcho de alli, dejándola clavada en el sitio y empujándola levemente con el hombro al pasar… disfrutando en sabor de la venganza

Cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de Cho, alguien se interpuso en su camino

.-¿Que haces, Ron?-le pregunto al pelirrojo que lo miraba con cara de descompuesto

.-¿Donde esta Hermione?-gruño

.-No lo se-contesto Harry cansado

.-¿La has visto?-pregunto

.-Te he dicho que no

.-¿Te ha dicho ella que digas eso?-volvio a preguntar Ron frunciendo el ceño

.-¿Pero que leches os pasa?-dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse-¿Habeis vuelto a cabrearos?

Ron no respondio

.-En serio, teneis un problema -dijo- ¿Ahora por que?

.-Porque el imbecil de Malfoy la estaba sobando-Dijo Ron entre dientes

.-¿Malfoy? -pregunto Harry- ¿Cuando vas a dejar esos estupidos celos, Ron?-le pregunto

.-No empieces,-quejo el pelirrojo-te pareces a ella

.-Siempre fue muy lista-comento Harry sonriendo

.-¡Me saca de quicio!-grito Ron

.-¡NO grites!-le dijo Harry

Ron se callo y se quedo enfurruñasdo como un niño pequeño enfadado

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto harry

Entonces Ron se echo encima de el y le dio un abarazo muy fuerte, Harry se quedo perplejo

.-Te quiero mucho, Harry

.-Ron…esto… -Harry permaecia confuso intentando soltarse de Ron

.-En serio… -continuo Ron- Creo que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero eres mi mejor amigo

.-Y asi seguira siendo…si me sueltas ahora -dijo Harry por fin consiguiendo despegarse a Ron, luego lo miro a los ojos muy enrojecidos- Un momento… -dijo- Exaltacion de la amistad…-reflexiono- ¿Estas borracho?-pregunto

.-¿No?-contesto Ron un poco confuso

.-¿Como que no? -dijo Harry- ¡Estas borracho!-excalmo- ¿De donde has sacado el alcohol?

.-Creo que habia una botella de Wisky de Fuego en la mesa de las bebidas…

.-¿Habia?

.-Se ha terminado….-dijo Ron encontrando de repente muy interesantes sus zaptos

.-¿Te has bebido una botella entera de Wiski?-grito Harry alarmado

.-¡Oye no grites! -se quejo Ron- No estaba entera cuando la cogi… Espera¿de que estamos hablando?

.-Ron, que te pierdes

.-¿Era de Cho?-pregunto Ron confundido

.-Ron, nunca hablamos de Cho -aclaro Harry enfatizando el "nunca"

.-¿Y por que no?-pregunto Ron confundido-Es tu novia¿no?

.-Ron¿acaso me cuentas tu lo que haces con hermione?

.-No, pero si quieres.. es bastantante buena…-empezo Ron

.-¡No quiero escucharlo!-le aviso Harry algo alarmado levantando las manos

.-Me he vuelto a perder… ¿sabes que Dumbledore colecciona calcetines?

.-En serio -empezo Harry- Haz las paces con Hermione, sin ella te pierdes

.-No pienso hablar con ella.-dijo cruzandose de brazos- Es tonta

.-¿Pero que dices¡¡Si te gusta mas que comer con los dedos!

.-¿Y que? Se cree que porque se halla puesto asi de guapa hoy voy a ir detrás de ella a pedirle perdon y es ella la que tiene que pedirmelo y… ¡Oye! -dijo de pronto- ¿Me harias un favor?

.-¿Cual?-pregunto Harry esceptico

.-¿Y si vas tu a hablar con ella?-pregunto

.-¡No pienso meterme en vuestras discursiones!

.-Porfiiiiii… -le pidio- nunca te pido nada

.-¡Ademas tengo que ir a rescatar a Cho que me va a matar!

.-Seguro que puede esperar…venga…

.-Que no Ron¡ves tu!

.-Hacemos una cosa: -propuso el pelirrojo- ves tu a hablar con Hermione y yo salvare a Cho

Ron lo miro un momento

.-Esta bien…

.-¡Gracias!-Exclamo Ron y volvio a echarse en sus brazos

.-¡Oye¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso!-se quejo

.-¡Perdona!-se disculpo riendose

.-En fin, voy a por Hermione por que no te aguanto asi mas

.-¡Ese es mi Harry!-dijo Ron emocionado

.-No vuelvas a llamrme "mi Harry"- le advirtio el moreno

.-Vale-contesto Ron contento

.-No me gustas cuando estas borracho-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y desaparecio

Ron se quedo un momento en el sitio pensando que tenia que hacer. _"Cho"_ recordo, y se giro para buscarla. La diviso bailando aun con Davis y cuando se encamino hacia ella recordo que tenia hambre. Decidio ir a saciarla primero

…

Harry encontro a Hermione hablando con Ginny. Parecia alterada. Gesticulaba y gritaba ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. Harry, al verla, dudo en acercarse, pero recordo a Ron echandosele a los brazos sin sentido y decidio no pensarselo mas. Cuando llego a las dos chicas, la voz de su amiga comenzo a hacerse mas audible

.-…y es que no se da cuenta -gritaba la castaña, al borde de la histeria- de que si se dedica a ir de maton con todo el mundo, la que me la cargo soy yo y—

.-Ejem-Harry se hizo notar

Miro brevemente a Ginny que volvio su cara rapidamente a Hermione, quien le miraba hechando chispas por los ojos

.-¿Que quieres!-le pregunto la chica cruzandose de brazos

.-¡Oye, que yo no he hecho nada!-se defendio Harry levantando las manos

.-Lo siento.-respondio la chica aunque no lo parecia- Estoy un poco susceptible

.-Ya veo…-dijo Harry-¿Que ha pasado?

.-Preguntaselo al imbecil de tu amigo -gruño Hermione, levantando la barbilla altivamente

.-¿Podemos hablar sin que veas a Ron en mi cara?-pregunto Harry comenzando a enfadarse

Ginny de pronto interrumpio

.-Bueno me voy que Mike me esta llamando.-Dijo un poco cohibida- Ya sabes lo que opino, Herm.-continuo mientras andaba de espaldas- Adios Harry -termino sin mirarle. Se volvio y desaparecio

Harry permanecio aun unos minutos mirando por donde la chica habia desaparecido. Hermione, aunque el no se habia dado cuenta, le miraba expectante. No le habia costado mucho percatarse de la tension entre sus dos amigos, y menos cuando no se habian dirigido una mirada, mientras lo normal era que hubieran solucionado los problemas de Ron y ella entre ellos dos, sin ni siquiera contar con su opinión, como solian hacer

.-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto cuando le parecio notar un gesto en la cara de Harry de vuelta a la realidad

.-¿Que ocurre con que?-pregunto Harry volviendose a ella

.-Con Ginny-aclaro

.-¿Con Ginny?-pregunto Harry alarmado-Nada¿por?-respondio rapidamente intentando parecer convencido

Hermione le miro esceptica

.-Nada importante. -se explico Harry- Creo que lo vuestro es mas urgente

.-Lo nuestro es lo de siempre-Se quejo Hermione

.-Ron esta borracho -informo Harry rapidamente esperando que fuera lo mas indoloro posible

.-¿Que?-grito Hermione mirando para todos los lados- ¿Como¿Cuándo¿Donde?

.-Bebiendo alcohol, ahora y aquí

.-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Potter- amenazo

.-Te lo explico si te calmas

.-¡Pero no puede ser! -seguia gritando- En este baile se supone que no hay alcohol¿porque esta todo el mundo borracho? Porque no me creo que sea a golpe de cerveza

.-¡Quieres dejar de gritar! -se quejo Harry- ¡Anda ven! -dijo tomandola de la muñeca

.-¿Donde vamos?

.-¡A bailar!-dijo determinante Harry

.-¿Como? -Pregunto ella extrañada mientras el moreno la arrastraba entre la gente- Harry, no te gusta bailar

.-¡Que pesaditas estais todas con eso! -dijo el parandose en medio de la pista- Solo quiero que te relajes y me escuches. -Luego puso sus manos en la cintura de su amiga, acercandola a el- Ademas… asi no te escapas-Termino sonriendo

.-¿Estas tonteando conmigo?-bromeo Hermione

.-¿Pero que dices!-se larmo el chico

.-¡Era broma!-dijo ella riendose

.-Mejor.-dijo el- Ahora que estas mas tranquila te cuento… Bueno mejor cuentame tu a mi que hacias tonteando con el imbecil de Malfoy

.-¡Que yo no estaba tonteando con el! -se defendio- ¿Eso te lo ha dicho el subnormal de Ron?

.-Si, pero si tu me dices que no, te creo -dijo antes de que le golpease a el o algo- Todos conocemos a Ron

.-¡Y sabemos que es imbecil!-se quejo la chica- Sabe que odio a Malfoy tanto como el, no se porque tiene esa absurda obsesion

.-Yo tampoco

.-¡Pues eso! -continuo ella- Si lo unico que pasaba es que Malfoy estaba borracho

.-Pues ahora el que lo esta es Ron. -la interrumpio Harry- Y como no vayas pronto vamos a tener que sacarlo de aquí con pala

.-¿Tan mal esta?-pregunto

.-Se me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que me quiere-le conto Harry, como si con eso quedase todo explicado

Hermione se mordio el labio

.-Pero es que no puede ir por ahí haciendose el malote y amenazando a todo el mundo

.-No era todo el mundo, Hermione-explico Harry- Era Malfoy y estaba contigo, entiendele. Ademas no se de que te quejas, tu fuiste la primera en abofetear a Malfoy

.-Si, pero yo le di cuando se lo merecia, ahora lo unico que habia hecho es emborracharse. Ron deberia entenderlo

.-Parece mentira que digas eso tu, Herm. Ron no entiende nada…-le dijo en con voz dulce el moreno- y menos si tiene que ver contigo. Sabes que lo unico que hace mal es quererte mas de lo que puede soportar

Hermione volvio a morderse el labio inferior pensativa. En ese momento la cancion cambio y comenzo otra que Hermione reconocio enseguida

.-¡Mierda!-se quejo chasqueando la lengua

.-¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto Harry extrañado- ¿Te he pisado?

.-No. -dijo ella con desgana- Es mi cancion -Miro a Harry a los ojos y el la entendio

.-No creo que fuera conmigo con quien pensaras bailarla cuando la pediste-Dijo el moreno

Hermione asintio y sonrio con dificultad

Harry la giro y la encaro a la mesa de las bebidas, donde de seguro estaria ya Ron

.-Ten paciencia con el-le dijo Harry al oido

.-Gracias por todo.-dijo ella volviendose a verle- Pero me debes una charla sobre cierta pelirroja

.-Estos Weaslyes…-ambos rieron

.-Por cierto, -dijo Hermione-no bailas tan mal

Harry sonrio y la letra de la cancion empezo. Hermione busco a Ron entre la gente y avanzo hacia el

((n/F: Funciono la otra vez? Ahora poned _I'll be_))

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderfull  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth"_

.-Hola-dijo cuando llego a espaldas del chico que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

El se giro y la miro con unos ojos enrojecidos, en los que pudo encontrar un atisbo de sorpresa

.-Hola-respondio_  
_

"_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love"_

.-¿Como estas?-Pregunto ella mordiendose el labio inferior. No sabia por que pero tenia ganas de llorar

.-Borracho…-contesto el sinceramente, sin apartar su embobada mirada de los ojos de Hermione

Ella sonrio dulcemente_  
_

"_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above" _

Permanecieron un momento mirandose, y acto seguido Hermione salvo la distancia que los separaba y le abrazo. Ron correspondio al abrazo y la estrecho fuertemente contra el, asirando profundamente el olor de su pelo que tanto le gustaba_  
_

"_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be a love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

Hermione se separo un momento y le miro, con un par de lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo

.-Es mi cancion-le dijo

.-Pues se acaba de convertir en la mia tambien-Respondio el

Entonces ella dejo de sonreir y le beso saboreando la dulzura del momento_  
_

"_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead"_

Cuando se separaron, a penas sin aire, Ron apoyo su frente sobre la de la chica

.-No volveremos a discutir nunca, prometemelo-le dijo suavemente

.-Pero si a ti te encata-dijo ella riendo

.-No, si nos enfadamos no…-respondio el negando con vehemencia-No soporto que nos enfademos_  
_

"_Tell me that we belong together"_

.-Prometemelo-le dijo el

.-¿El que?-pregunto ella

.-Que no volveremos a enfadarnos.

Hermione sonrio y volvio a besarle_  
_

"_Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja se despedia de su amiga Anna y se disponia a buscar a su novio, al que encontro bailando con Lavender. No pudo evitar una mueca esceptica al ver como bailaban, y permanecio alli observandoles, pues le parecio mejor eso que interrumpirlos, asi sabria que ocurria con ellos cuando ella no estaba presente.

Pero mientras escrutaba esa imagen, otro moreno paso tras ellos y capto su atención. Harry estaba discutiendo con Cho que parecia bastante alterada. Y mientras el chico intentaba darle alguna explicación, su mirada de ojos verdes se alzo y se fijo en la pelirroja que tenia en frente, y a la que visualizaba entre la multitud al otro lado de la pista. Se mantuvieron una mirada indescifrable durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego Ginny se dio cuenta de su siluacion y salio como un vendaval del Gran comedor, conteniendo lagrimas de rabia inspiradas por el odioso pensamiento de porque tendria que pasar eso cuando menos lo necesitaba…

"_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

Ron no pudo mantener el equilibrio por mas tiempo su cayo sobre Hermione que supo mantener a ambos en pie milagrosamente, mientras se reia por la incapacidad de su novio

.-Perdona-le dijo el pelirrojo tambien riendose ante su propia torpeza y realizando grandes hazañas para que no se le trabase la lengua

.-¿Como se te ocurre beber tanto?-dijo Hermione aun riendose_  
_

-Es todo culpa tuya, sabes que sin ti hago muchas tonterias, asi que no deberias alejarte de mi nunca-dijo graciosamente mientras volvia a pegarla a su cuerpo_  
_

"_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said"_

.-¿Sabes? No estas tan mal borracho-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza

.-Eso diselo a Harry-contesto Ron

.-Lo malo es… que solo con tu aliento creo que me estoy emborrachando yo tambien-dijo Hermione poniendo una mueca de asco

-¡Oye!-se quejo el aunque se rio con ella-¡Eso es por tanta charla!-sentencio amenazadoramente mientras volvia a besarla con mas intensidad que en toda la noche_  
_

"_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your"  
_

.-¿Nos vamos a un sitio menos concurrido a celebrarlo?-le susurro Hermione al oido cuando Ron empezo a mordisquear su cuello y supo que no aguantaria mucho mas sin perder el control

.-¿Te estas escapando, prefecta?-le dijo Ron riendose y mirandole a los ojos- ¡Aun no han sido las campanadas!

Hermione le miro entornando los ojos y se dirigio al lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo algo que sabia le resultaba imposible de soportar

.-¿Por que me quejare por gilipoyeces!-exclamo el chico a los pocos segundos

Hermione sonrio triunfante y le tomo de la mano encaminandose a la salida del comedor_  
_

"_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life"  
_

Cuando llegaron al Hall no puedieron aguantarse mas y se deshicieron en besos, caricias y abrazos, mientras la cancion tocaba a su fin en el interior del baile

"_The greatest fan of your life"_

.-Un momento-dijo Ron separandose un segundo de Hermione levantando la cabeza- ¿Eso no es alguien llorando?

…

Cuando Harry se despidio de Hermione suspiro por fin aiviado por haber terminado con todas sus improvisadas obligaciones, y rogo interiormente por que no le apareciese ninguna otra de la nada. Comenzo a avanzar entre la gente buscando a Cho, y la encontro bailando aun con Davis. _"Voy a matar a Ron"_ penso. Le toco a Davis en el hombro

.-Creo que ya me toca a mi-Le dijo simplemente

.-¡Hombre¿Donde te habias metido?-exclamo el Ravenclaw-Ya creiamos que habias a abandonado aquí a nuestra amiga-dijo señalando a Cho que estaba cruzada de brazos y con un semblante muy serio-Estaba a punto de proponerle que olvidasemos las penas juntos…

.-Ya esta bien, Roger.-dijo Cho de pronto-Ya me encargo yo solita

.-Bueno, nos vemos luego, encanto.-le dijo a Cho, que simplemente levanto la cabeza en señal de despedida –Adios, Potter- Y desaparecio

Harry permanecio de pie frente a Cho que miraba al suelo sin hablar, y después de un rato, Harry se dio cuenta de que no pensaba hacerlo.

.-Perdona.-dijo Harry finalmente- No sabes la de cosas que me han pasado, ademas, te juro que mande a Ron para que te salvara de Davis pero no me ha hecho caso. En serio, lo siento-añadio al ver que la chica aun no respondia

.-¡Harry, llevo esperandote dos horas! Y te dije que no me dejaras mas de dos canciones con Roger… Tu no lo conoces, me estaba empezando a dar miedo… Podria haberme hecho cualquier cosa

.-Ya te he dicho que lo siento

.-¡No es suficiente¿Que puede ser tan importante como para que pases de mi de esa forma, a ver?

.-Por ejemplo que mi mejor amigo se este jugando que lo hechen del colegio por la pelfa que lleva,- empezo a explicar enumerando con los dedos -y que ademas este a punto de perder a su novia, que resulta ser mi mejor amiga, sin contar las neuras de una psicopata que se ha encaprichado de joderme la vida y--

.-¿Y de que me sirven a mi tus excusas?-le interrumpio Cho, con la mirada fria fija en sus ojos-El caso es que es que siempre estoy por debajo de tus amigos

.-Sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Harry

.-¿Ah, no? Pues es como me haces sentir

.-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!-dijo Harry comenzando a desesperarse- Todo es por culpa de Ron, le dije que viniera y no---

.-No le eches la culpa a nadie, Harry -volvio a cortarle Cho- Eres tu el que lo ha hecho mal

.-¡Oye, ya esta bien!-exploto Harry levantando la voz- Lo unico que he hecho es llegar mas tarde de lo que acordamos, y creo que no me merezco esto. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que lo siento! No puedo hacer otra cosa. Ni aunque pudiera volver atrás cambiaria nada, si no he venido es por que no he podido

.-¡Harry, no es solo eso!-dijo Cho levantando tambien la voz- Llevas toda la noche sin hacerme ni caso

.-Y que me dices de ti¿eh?-pregunto Harry sarcásticamente-Has estado tonteando con Davis delante de mis narices, y yo no te he dicho na---

En ese momento Harry se detuvo. Habia alzado la vista y habia divisado a Ginny en la lejania, sola, de pie y mirandole. El tiempo se detuvo para el y no escucho a Cho que seguia gritandole

.-¿Pero que estas diciendo¡¡Nunca e tonteado con ese imbecil!-la falta de respuesta por parte del chico le sorpredio-¡Harry¡¡Mirame a los ojos cuando te hablo!-le grito mas aun

Harry seguia perdido en la figura de Ginny

.-¿Harry?-pregunto dubitatiba Cho-¡HARRY!-termino agarrandole por los cachetes con una mano-¿Se puede saber que leches estas mirando?-pregunto muy enfadada sin soltarle mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas

Tarde. Ginny se habia marchado. Solto a Harry de mala manera y le señalo amenazadoramente con el dedo

.-¡Esto es el colmo!-grito- Es la ultima vez que me ignoras de esta forma… Eso me pasa por salir con un niñato-continuo despotricando

Harry permanecio estatico, no sabia que le habia pasado… Se habia quedado literalmente embobado mientras discutia con Cho, ahora si que tenia motivos para enfadarse, y no iba a darle mas leña al fuego

.-Lo siento.-repitio- No se que me a pasado, ha sido como un lapsus

.-¡Estoy harta de que me pidas perdon¡Estoy harta de que me ignores!-Grito, pero termino bajando la voz-¿De verdad le ves sentido a esto?-termino relajandose, pero escrutando los ojos verdes del chico con una especie de tristeza en la mirda

…

Ginny corrio hasta que salio del comedor, y luego hasta que salio del castillo. Bajo las escaleras de piedra y comenzo a llorar, sintiendo como el frio aire de la noche le cortaba las mejillas y los brazo.

¡Por que tenia que ser tan estupida! Estaba volviendo a caer en lo que se juro dejar atrás hacia mucho tiempo… ¡Y lo habia conseguido! Harry ya no era nada… ¡NADA! Pero aquella noche lo habia estropeado todo…se habia dejado llevar… Era un estupido, tenia que ir a revolverle la vida cuando todo iba perfecto… Y mas estupida habia sido ella por dejarse revolver. ¡Y todo por una estupida cancion!

.-Imbecil, imbecil¡¡IMBECIL!.-se decia a si misma mientras le daba patadas a los escalones de piedra.-¡Joder!-se quejo finalmente dejandose caer en uno de ellos

Apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas, y enterro la cara entre sus manos para llorar con mas fuerza

Todo estaba bien, Mike era un cielo y la queria un monton… Lo de Harry seria un lapsus… si, eso habia sido. A la mañana siguiente estaria tan olvidado como queria

"_¿Entonces, por que estoy llorando?"_se pregunto, y siguió llorando con mas fuerza

Oyo una arcada y el sonido de un vomito cayendo al suelo, pero parecio perteneciente a otro mundo y siguió llorando, perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego unos pasos…y una cabeza rubia platino emergio de un lado de las escaleras

.-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo un Malfoy despistado, con toda la cara de no tener ni idea de donde se encontraba y de no ver ni los olivos

Ginny alzo la cabeza

.-Pierdete, Malfoy-dijo conteniendo el llanto

Draco entorno los ojos y se acerco hacie ella agachandose para mirarla mejor y hasta que no estuvo a menos de un palmo de su cara no la reconocio

.-¿Weasley?-pregunto extrañado

.-¡Te he dicho que te largues!-Respondio ella hechandose a un lado

.-¿Que te pasa pelirroja?-Dijo el rubio sentandose a su lado

.-¡Nada! -dijo Ginny de mala manera- ¡Y vete de una vez!

.-La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, e inexplicablemente eres la tia mas guapa que he visto en toda la noche. Dudaba que os alimentasen bien en la choza

.-Malfoy, lo ultimo que necesito ahora mismo es alguna de tus gracias -dijo con el ceño fruncido y voz cansada

.-No era una gracia, pero bueno, sea lo que sea no creo que vayas a arreglarlo llorando-Contesto el mirando al frente, y perdiendo la mirada en los terrenos oscuros del colegio

.-¿Y tu que sabes!-dijo ella echandose a un lado y haciendo lo mismo que el con la mirada.

Malfoy la miro

.-Vas a coger frio-dijo. E intento quitarse la chaqueta, pero muy trabajosamente pues a penas atinaba en el lugar correcto de los botones

Para cuando hubo terminado Ginny habia vuelto a llorar. Con mas intensida incluso que antes. Todo era un mierda, y ahora, encima, tenia a Malfoy borracho y recien potado dandole la coña a su lado, mientras Harry estaba dentro con Cho _"¿Pero por que pienso en Harry!" _se dijo si misma desesperada _"Deberia preocuparme de que esta haciendo Mike con su ex¿no?"_ y lloro aun con mas fuerza mientras Malfoy intentaba pasarle ahora la chaqueta por los hombros

.-No, dejame-Dijo Ginny entre sollozos intentando apartar al chico con una mano

.-En serio, no voy a dejar que te enfries… Seguro que en tu casa no hay dinero para abrigos, asi que no me importa dejarte el mio

.-¡Te he dicho que me dejes!-dijo Ginny empezando a enfadarse

.-Y yo que no pienso hacerlo-contesto el simplemente volviendo asu intento de colocarle la chaqueta

.-¡Que no!-dijo ella dandole un manotazo en su intento por apartarle

.-No te pongas violenta, Weasley-Le advirtió el rubio, consiguiendo agarrarle milagrosamente las dos muñecas con una de sus enormes manos

.-¡Sueltame!-se quejo ella con voz chillona, aun con lagrimas en los ojos e intentando zafarse

.-Vas a ser una niña obediente y no te vas a resistir-Gruño el entre dientes

.-¡Te he dicho que me dejes!-chillo ella, empezando a llorar de nuevo. Estaba demasiado susceptible como para soportar la presion de que la obligasen a hacer algo que no queria, aunque simplemente fuera ponerse un chaqueta.

En ese momento las puertas de roble se abrieron

.-¡DE ESTA TE DESTROZO, CABRON!

…

-.¿De verdad le ves sentido a esto?-la voz de Cho llego desde muy lejos hasta la mente de Harry.

De pronto oyo una voz en su interior _"Ginny no"._ Se parecia bastante a la de Ron. Todo le parecio claro por un momento. Lo que tenia que ser era, y lo que no podia ser, nunca seria.

Cho estaba a punto de girarse y alejarse de el cuando Harry hinco de pronto una rodilla en el suelo

.-Esto tiene mucho sentido- le dijo cogiendola de las caderas para que no se marcharse. Mucha de la gente que bailaba a su alrededor se habia dado la vuelta a mirarles

.-Harry, levantate-gruño Cho entre dientes

.-No hasta que me perdones-contesto el con cara de niño bueno

.-Esto es el colmo -Bufo Cho zafandose de Harry y comenzando a volverse, haciendose la enfadada, aunque, ya era tarde, Harry la habia visto sonreir.

Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, todo el mundo se giro de pronto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, de donde llegaban unos gritos alarmantes. La musica se detuvo. La gente permanecio estatica. Atenta.

…

Ni Ginny ni Draco tuvieron tiempo si quiera a girarse a ver quien habia pegado la voz, cuando una mano casi le desencaja la cabeza a Draco haciendolo caer en la hierba de los terrenos como un saco de patatas

.-¡Ron!-grito Hermione

.-¡Imbecil!-grito su hermana

.-¿Que le estabas haciendo,cabron?-gritaba Ron a la figura temblorosa de Malfoy que seguia en el suelo

.-Relajate, _Weazley_ -dijo Malfoy sosteniedose con la mano la sangre que le brotaba del labio y la nariz. Intentaba levantarse, pero el exceso de alcohol en sangre no se lo permitia

.-¡Solo me estaba dando la chaqueta, idiota!-le grito Ginny a sus espaldas

.-¡Tu te callas, enana!-gruño Ron volviendose hacia ella

.-¡No me hables asi!-grito ella

.-¡Ron¡Te ha dicho que no ha hecho nada!-Gritaba Hermione

Para entonces ya habia llegado la gente que habia oido los gritos desde dentro y se agolpaba en las puertas de roble, en lo alto de la escalera.

.-¡Di la verdad!-dijo Ron agachandose para coger a Malfoy por las solapas del traje-¿Que le estabas haciendo a mi hermana?

.-¡Ron, dejale!-grito Hermione avanzando hacia el

.-Weasley… sueltame- atino a decir Malfoy, que no se atrevia a abrir los ojos para no ver todo el mundo en constante movimiento

.-¡Que le sueltes!-Grito Hermione

.-¿Que ocurre?-Harry se habia colado entre la gente consiguiendo ver la escena claramente. Al ver a sus amigos se habia adelantado hasta ellos

Ginny se giro al oiro su voz y resoplo

.-Lo que me faltaba…-y subio las escaleras para marcharse.

Harry le coloco un brazo para impedirle pasar

.-¿Que ha pasado?-le pregunto en un tono mas bajo

.-Dejame en paz, Harry-le dijo friamente Ginny. Harry aparto el brazo y la dejo pasar. Colandose entre la gente. Al mirar a ver por donde se habia ido, Harry diviso por encima de la gente el gorro de cuadros escoceses de Mcgonnagall

.-¡Sueltalo, Ron!-grito asustado

.-¡Ron, dejalo ya!-grito Hermione hechandose encima de su espalda para agarrarle el brazo

.-Weasley…. Hazle caso a la sange sucia te quitara puntos…-Aviso el rubio con sorna

Ron se hecho hacia atrás para deshacerse del peso que se le habia pegado a la espalda y que no le djaba golpear a Malfoy. Cuando se deshizo de el volvio a golpear al chico, que cayo de nuevo sobre la hierba oscura, y se volvio a ver a su espalda. Hermione estaba tiada sobre los escalones de piedra, y arriba, la multitud habia enmudecido

Cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza, tenia una pequeña brecha en la sien. Meneo la cabeza para retirarse el pelo, y le perforo con una fria mirada. Ron se la sostuvo, muy asustado. No se habia dado cuenta que era Hermione… Ella continuo mirandole con los ojos cargados de enfado, decepcion y tristeza.

Ron empezaba a notar como se le inhundaban los ojos cunado sono una severa

.-¿Que ocurre aquí? -pregunto McGonnagall cuando consiguió abrirse paso entre la multitud de alumnos. Al llegar hasta ellos en esa situación, ahogo un grito llevandose una mano a la boca y posteriormente fruncio los labios- Weasley, Malfoy, Granger: A mi despacho inmediatamente

Ron le tendio una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se nego de mala manera, sin ni siquiera mirarle ya

…

.-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes. Y cincuenta menos para Slytherin, Sr Malfoy-dijo la profesora McGonnagall con su gesto severo después de la gran bronca. Les miraba desde detrás de la mesa de su despacho y ni Ron ni Hermione ni Malfoy rechistaron- Estoy absolutamente consternada. -añadio- Ademas tendran que cumplir un castigo. Sr Malfoy y Sr Weasley, los queiro mañana a las 6:30 en las puertas del Gran Comedor: los elfos apreciaran mucho su ayuda

.-Perdone, profesora-le interrumpio Malfoy, a quien la idea de tener que limpiar las mierdas de otros, si que le habia tocado- Si no tengo mal entendido, le corresponde al Profesor Snape asignarme el castigo

.-El profesor Snape no va a salvarle de esta Sr Malfoy, deberia expulsarle por introducir alcohol en el colegio. Ademas, no creo que este en estado de opinar nada-Malfoy se dejo caer en el respaldo de su asiento y no dijo nada mas

.-Bueno creo que es hora de que vuelvan a sus dormitorios, no quiero verles por el baile en toda la noche. Creo que una ducha fria no les vendria mal. Buenas noches-La profesora les indico con la mirada el camino hasta la puerta y los tres se levantaron con gran dificultad, Ron y Malfoy por su claro estado de embriaguez, y Hermione por su fuerte dolor de espalda

.-Srta Granger, me gustaria un momento con usted-Dijo antes de que alcanzase la puerta. Hermione se volvio, Malfoy ya se habia oido.-Puede esperarla fuera, Sr Weasley.

Cuando Ron hubo cerrado la puerta tras de el, la profesora la miro a los ojos

.-No me esperaba esto de Usted. -le dijo- Creo que lo primero que debe aprender es a controlar a sus amigos, Granger, por algo la hice prefecta.-Hermione le devolvio una mirada enrojecida

.-Lo siento profesora

.-Se que usted no ha tenido nada que ver con el Wiski de fuego, por eso, por el momento solo continuara con las clases con Malfoy como castigo. Puede retirarse-Le dijo y se volvio a sus pergaminos a escribir

Hermione no dijo nada, y se encamino a la puerta

.-No olvide que el amor no siempre puede controlarse-oyo Hermione a sus espaldas

Cuando se volvio solo vio a la profesora McGonnagall que seguia inmersa en sus escritos

…

Hermione y Ron atravesaban la oscura y desierta sala comun mientras el unico ruido que se oia eran las campanadas del reloj que anunciaba la entrada del año nuevo. Al llegar al descansillo de sus dormitorios, la gente que permanecia en el comedor estallo en aplausos y gritos.

.-Feliz Año Nuevo-Dijo Ron

.-Buenas noches-contesto simplemente Hermione abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio. Ron la cogio de la mano

.-No te vayas…

.-Ron, -comenzo Hermione mirandole cansada- ha sido la peor noche de mi vida-sentecio endureciendo la expresión-. No he pasado tanta vergüenza nunca… Has hecho que me avergonzase hasta de ti. -la voz se le quebro- Mejor que no te tenga delante en este momento

.-Lo siento-dijo Ron temblandole hasta el corazon

.-No es suficiente…-Dijo Hermione avanzando hasta su dormitorio. Cerro la puerta tras de ella

Ron se iba a echar sobre ella a llamar cuando una enorme arcada se apodero de su estomago y corrio al baño de su dormitorio de forma inminente. Cuando termino de vomitar se agarro con fuerza al vater para no caerse y empezo a llorar agotado por todo.

Al cabo del rato entro Harry cerrando tras el la puerta de un portazo.

.-¡Odio los bailes!-se quejo tirando al suelo su chaqueta

Ron volvio a vomitar

.-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Harry entrando en el cuarto de baño- ¡Ron! -exclamo al ver a su amigo en ese estado

.-Yo tambien los odio -Dijo Ron simplemente antes de volver a vomitar. Harry avanzo hacia el y le sujeto la frente

.-Por cierto, -le dijo el moreno- Feliz Año Nuevo

.-Igualmente-dijo Ron sin ganas, antes de empezar a vomitar de nuevo

…

Media hora después, en el Gran comedor, comenzaba la ultima cancion de la noche. Parvati y Dean, como la mayoria de las parejas que habian sobrevivido al baile, se agarraron para bailar lentamente

**((n/F: Venga y ahora dadle al play con _Iris_ y ya podeis llora un pokito si kereis…jeje))**

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_

Unos pisos mas arriba, en la torre de Gryffindor, una castaña estaba echada sobre su cama intentando tragarse las lagrimas, y con el cuerpo completamente dolorido. Le habia costado horrores cambiarse, y ni siquiera se habia quitado la pintura de la cara por no tener que estar de pie soportando su espalda. Cuando la musica recorrio el castillo hasta su propio dormitorio, no pudo aguantarse mas. Ron era lo mejor de su vida, y por el momento no queria ni verlo. Tendria que aprender a vivir sin tenerle a su lado _  
_

"_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"  
_

La musica tambien cruzo el decansillo que separaba ese dormitorio del de los chicos. Dentro, Harry estaba sentado en su cama mirando silenciosamente por la ventana, con la mirada fija en la luz plateada de la luna auque en su mente solo podia pensar en una cosa: Ginny. O la nueva Ginny que acababa de descubrir. Esa que habia estado delante de sus narices todo el tiempo, y de repente se habia convertido en la chica perfecta. Pero se habia dado cuenta de que pensar en ella de alguna forma distinta a la que ya tenia era absurdo y ganas de pasarlo mal el, y hacerselo pasar mal a ella. Pero inexplicablemente, seguia sin poder olvidar el momento en el que todo aquello habia parecido posible, en que la ilusion habia parecido real. Al menos por aquella noche, queria conservar ese recuerdo, solo para el. Era esa otra Ginny, de la que no queria escapar, al menos, por esa noche

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"  
_

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama siguiente a la de Harry. Tenia la mirada fija el el telaje del techo de su cama. Llevaban un rato los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos, y Ron en su torpe intento porque todo dejase de dar vueltas. De pronto apreto fuertemente los ojos. Queria salir de ese mundo inútil que no servia para nada. Cuando todo iba mal, solo habia una cosa que queria hacer: estar con ella. Y precisamente en los momento en que todo se desmoronaba, era por que ella no estaba. Lo unico que le importaba era Hermione, era la unica persona con la que queria estar en ese momento, para demostrarle que el no era asi, que lo sentia …que no era nada sin ella._  
_

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive"  
_

Ginny estaba acurrucada en su cama, escuchando la ultima cancion de la noche aun con el vestido puesto, y el cuerpo comvulsionandose por el llanto. La mesilla estaba llena de mensajes de Mike que no se habia molestado en abrir. Sabia lo que queria: que que habia pasado, que si estaba bien… y la verdad era que lo que de verdad la tenia llorando desesperadamente en la cama, no podia decirselo a nadie. Ni siquiera podia ser sincera consigo misma. Debia de convencerse, de que todo lo que habia pasado aquella noche habia sido demasiado inapropiado, y demasiado irreal. Ahora el dolor se encargaba de recordarle que estaba en el mundo real, y que la ilusion tenia que acabar.

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"  
_

Hermione habia corrido las cortinas. Aunque aun no habia llegado ni Parvatti ni Lavender, queria un mundo solo para ella, donde nadie pudiese entrar. Incluso el claro de luna que entraba por la ventana era demasiado feliz. Sentia que aquel mundo no encajaba con ella. Habia algo que tenia que estar mal .No entendia como la unica persona que podia hacerla feliz tenia esa capacidad para hacerle tanto daño, para destrozarlo todo con un gesto, en un segundo. Nadie podia entenderla, ni siquiera ella ella entendia lo que significaba aquel sentimiento tan extraño, esa soledad inexplicable cuando estas rodeada de gente. Por eso no tenia claro quien era ella misma, que debia hacer… Todo estaba mal… deberia ser suficiente con querer a alguien, y que ese alguien te quisiese… No deberia ser todo tan dificil_  
_

"_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

_  
_Ginny se seco las lagrimas y se acerco a la ventana. Se sento en el poyete y se abrazo las piernas, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas y volviendo a llorar con la mirada perdida en la noche.

No sabia que Harry tambien se habia levantado de su cama, y tenia apoyadas las manos sobre el quicio de la ventana. Escruto la noche, con la imagen de Ginny bailando a su lado en la cabeza, sin saber que dos ventanas mas alla, la pelirroja hacia exactamente lo mismo que el._  
_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

Hermione abrio las cortinas, y estiro el brazo para alcanzar algun pañuelo de su mesilla. La espalda se resintio, justo en el momento en el que sus dedos tropezaban con el colgante de Ron que se abia arrancado del cuello sin pensar nada mas llegar. Y volvio a sentir un beso suyo. Se quedo tirada en la cama demasiado consfusa para seguir llorando. No era suficiente. Le necesitaba a el_  
_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

-Buenas noches-dijo Ron.

Alargo el brazo y sin un gesto mas cerro las cortinas, y en la oscuridad la imagino a su lado. Asi deberia ser mundo: el solo con Hermione.

-Buenas noches-Oyo a Harry al otro lado de la cortina_  
_

"_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_

.-¡Me encantan los bailes!-exclamo Parvati con voz chillona cunado entro en su dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras ella

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_La resaca del baile durara mas de lo esperado_

...-¿Iras al partido?-pregunto Ron sin mirarla comiendo sus cereales

Hermione levanto la vista, y miro le miro duranto un momento sin que el se volviese.

.-No lo se-Dijo finalmente volviendo al libro-Tengo mucho que estudiar…

…Ron estaba completamente dormido y ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Se acerco al libro que estaba abierto casi por la mitad. En una de las esquinas superiores, se leia en letras doradas _"Hogwarts: a History"…_

_Pero siempre hay cosas que hacen que te des cuenta_

…-Nada…simplemente, pesamos que habia algo mas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no, que estabamos mejor como amigos… ¿nunca os ha pasado?

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo y volvieron a desviar la mirada rapidamente. _"Mas bien al reves"_, penso Harry…

… Fleur le miro entonces con sus profundos ojos azules enrojecidos y asintio

.-Si necesitas algo…-se ofrecion Ron

.-Ggacias-Susurro ella…

_De lo que realmente sientes_

…-Vamos Ginny, lo sabes tan bien como yo… No podremos seguir asi mucho tiempo-Dijo Harry que se estaba sorprendiendo a si mismo ante sus palabras…

…-¿A que viene esto?-pregunto Hermione sin comprender nada

.-A que ya no aguanto mas-susurro el apremiante…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	13. La Advertencia

Hola gente!

No hay nada como llegar a casa después de una semana de vacaciones con tus amigas y encontrarte esto petadísimo de rr…que pasada. Bueno no me va a dar tiempo de contestaros a todas pero aki os doy las gracias.Es que esta tarde me voy por otra semana, asi que o os contesto o os esperais otra semanita…y supongo que tendreis ganas de leer. Espero tener mas tiempo en la proxima semana y contestaros.

Bueno, doy las gracias por sus maravillosos rr a: **sarah-keyko **((Me encantan tus rr,jeje, en serio)), **dazabeth **((Mi vida! Ahora mismo voy a leer!))**, ophelia dakker **((Invalida? Tampoco nos rayemos…))** , bianka radcliffe **((A mi tb me encanta ese capi…te entiendo))** , o0Lady Voldemort0o **((Deck!no me lo puedo creer!gracias por venir!a ver si es verdad q te pasas de vez en cuando! Arriba Amores!)), **ele**((Bienvenida)),**, aliance **((pazo de rr, chica, tas rallao pero ma encantao!jeje.Por cierto lei tu continuación pero no se si deje rr.)), **Made **((Creo que ya te tengo agregada, lo que pasa esq entro poco…a ver si un dia coincidimos))** , Amy Ao Mizu **((Bienvenida)),**, Vale **((Ya solo falta un capitulo para llegar,jeje, que emocion!)),** Cm Weasley**((Bienvenida)),**, Adriana **((lo dejaste dos veces, jeje, gracias por duplicado)) **, LauWG **((lei el nuevo capi, el de los recuerdos, pero no se si deje rr. Que sepas que me encanto)), **Kika Dcl **((Yo creo que Ron borracho, es un Ron a lo bestia…asi que no se que prefiero tampoco))** , Hermi86 **((a continuación tu regalo)), **Girlinstint **((Es todo un honor que te inscribieses solo por mi,gracias))**, Sonia **((Bienvenida)),** Sophie **((A mi tb me encanta The Scientist!jeje, me lo pensare))

Bueno en general a todos os gusto mucho la escena de Lady in Red, de lo que me alegro, y todos habeis echo conjeturas sobre somo acabaran esos dos juntos…jeje, aunq por lo que me habeis dicho es posible que os sorprenda un poco, pienso darle la vuelta a las cosas…a ver que tal resulta

Y aquí os dejo con el proximo capitulo, que va dedicado a **Hermi86** por ser mi rr numero 100, que os aviso que es el mas corto, casi la mitad de los otros, y un pelin soso, y mas comparado con el baile, pero es un capitulo de transición necesario…espero que os guste. Nos vemos la semana que viene!

**13- La Advertencia**

Aquella noche nadie durmió bien. De hecho algunas ni siquiera durmieron. Lavender aparecio a las 5 y media, cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, procurando no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, auque en su torpe estado, lo primero que hizo fue chocarse contra la puerta del baño y solo ese sonido sordo basto para acabar con el debil sueño de Hermione, demasiado dolorida para encontrar una postura adecuada, y Parvati, demasiado emocionada para dormir mas de una hora de un tiron. A la pregunta de donde habia pasado la noche, Lavender solo respondio con la lengua torpe que en Hogsmaid, y aseguro que Fred Weasley era un encanto. Mas alla de eso se nego a contestar.

Casi sobre las misma hora, Ron habria los ojos y se percataba del horrible dolor de cabeza que le perforaba las sienes. Despues de haber vomitado alrededor de las 40 veces, se sentia debil y desnutrido, aunque tampoco tenia ninguna gana de probar bocado, solo queria una buena botella de agua a la que agarrarse

De madrugada, el colegio parecia un castillo medieval destartalado y deshabitado. Los pasillos no estaban puestos cuando Ron los atraveso y el silencioso frio le congelo los huesos. A las seis en punto, Malfoy y el estaban frente a las puertas del gran comedor sin abrir, con sendos botellines de agua, ojeras y mala cara, auque al primero se le sumaban un moraton en el ojo izquierdo, una brecha en el labio inferior, y un pequeño bulto colorado en la nariz. Ni siquiera se miraron.

Ya habian sentido un par de escalofrios y bostezado unas 15 veces, cuando la Profesora Mcgonagall bajo las escaleras de mármol con una llave dorada en la mano. Abrio las puertas del inmenso comedor tras varias miradas furtivas de reproche y el caos se abrio paso ante sus ojos. Todo debia de estar listo para el desayuno a las 9. Les retiro las varitas e hizo aparecer varias fregonas, cubos, cepillos, bolsas de basura, trapos y productos de limpieza. Empujo a los dos paralizados chicos hacia dentro del comedor y cerro las puertas tras ellas. Tras el clic de la llave en la cerradura, Malfoy hablo por primera y unica vez en toda la mañana, con una voz profundamente ronca

.-Yo por la izquierda y tu por la derecha-Ron asintio, y no volvieron a pronunciar una palabra mas en las tres horas que duro el castigo.

Para el desayuno, plagado de caras iguales a las de Ron y Malfoy, ya todo el mundo se habia enterado de los puntos perdidos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor, y la causa de aquella perdida. Tampoco hizo falta muhco tiempo para que lagente se enterase de los cotilleos de la noche, entre ellos: Lavender Brown y Fred Weasley, cosa que ninguno de los dos se dignaba a comentar y a cuya relacion anterior no habia alterado en nada. Seguian siendo compañeros de casa sin mas. Ron habria reaccionado de forma histerica si la resaca y la preocupación le hubieran dejado

A partir de entonces, y en los dias que sucedieron al baile, la relacion entre Ron y Hermione se habia convertido en fria y distante. A penas estaban solos, y si lo estaban no era por propia voluntad. Los besos se habian convertido en algo rutinario, y mas debido a la costumbre que a las ganas.

Por su parte, después de una noche de incansables lloros, Ginny habia conseguido borrar fácilmente a Harry de su mente, y estaba con Mike mejor que nunca, quien la trataba cada dia mas como la niña de sus ojos. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronostico, Harry lo tuvo mucho mas difícil… No habia conseguido mirar a Ginny de la misma forma que antes, y su relacion con Cho, a pesar de sus intentos, se iba cada dia mas al traste.

…

La mayor decepcion de la vuelta a las clases llego el primer sabado de curso, cuando debia disputarse el partido Gryffindor contra Huflepuff. El dia habia amanecido gris y con una ligera niebla que traia a Harry de cabeza. Cuando llego con Ron a la mesa de Gryffindor aquella mañana, Hermione ya estaba alli, leyendo un libro mientras comia una tostada. Se sentaron a ambos lados de ella y nadie hablo durante un rato, como era la costumbre últimamente

.-¿Iras al partido?-pregunto Ron sin mirarla comiendo sus cereales

Hermione levanto la vista, y miro le miro duranto un momento sin que el se volviese.

.-No lo se-Dijo finalmente volviendo al libro-Tengo mucho que estudiar

Para cuando Ron se volvio a verla, ella ya se habia escondido detrás del enorme volumen de Transformaciones

…

.-¿La ves?-grito Ron a Harry cuando ya se encontraban a 15 metros del césped del campo de quiddich

.-No, ¿y tu?-Respondio Harry haciendose oir por encima del bullicio de la gente

Ron nego y volvio a escrutar las gradas con una creciente sensación de decepcion en la boca del estomago. La necesitaba alli…animandole…y no estaba. Entonces tuvo la certeza de que aquel partido seria el peor de todos

Quiza debiera haber mirado mas alla de sus narices, o mas alla de las gradas, porque apoyada en un arbol que se encontraba a unos cien metros del estadio de Quiddich, Hermione reposaba la espalda. Tenia la mirada fija en Ron y tuvo la certeza de que no la veria en todo el partido. No sabia si era lo mejor o no, pero de momento lo preferia. No sabia por que lo hacia, pero no queria que Ron la viese como siempre, y ademas no tenia animos para dar, asi que se encontraria desplazada en las gradas.

No aparto los ojos de Ron en todo el partido. No sabia ni donde estaba el Quaffle ni la Snitch, y ni siquiera le importaba. Lo unico que veia era la figura de Ron, y no paraba de recordar los miles de momentos que habia vivido con el… Las risas, las peleas, las aventuras, los lloros, los besos, los gritos, las caricias, las sonrisas, los te quiero… pasaban por su mente como una película que le bombardeaba los ojos.

Cuando el primer gol se colo en la porteria de Ron, chasqueo la lengua y siguió mirándole. Le queria tanto como siempre, pero parecia que necesitaban un tiempo para reponer fuerzas y seguir con la relacion… Era curioso como les costaba tanto no mandarse a la mierda cada dia, pero quiza fuese solo la intensidad con la que se querian lo que les hacia que costase tanto, o quiza fuese que eran demasiado diferentes. Por eso necesitaban ese tiempo, para darse cuenta de que si valia la pena, de que ellos valian la pena.

…

Gryffindor empato. Aquella mañana Harry cogio la Snitch, y las cazadoras marcaron cinco goles, pero Gryffindor empato. 200 puntos para cada equipo.

Veinte. Veinte fueron los goles que se le colaron a Ron y cero los que detuvo. De hecho a penas se movio. Cuando por fin se rindio de escrutar las gradas incansablemente se perdio en sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera los gemelos y la Bludger que le lanzaron consiguieron sacarle de ellos.

Antes de volver a tierra, ignorando los abucheos de gran parte del estadio, Ron desvio su mirada instintivamente a las puertas del castillo justo a tiempo para ver como una rizada melena castaña, se colaba dentro de este cerrando tras de si la enorme puerta. Sonrio débilmente: si que habia ido a verle

Harry sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amigo, y por eso no tuvo fuerzas para reñirle y decirle todo lo que le hubiese gustado en condicieones normales. Simplemente se trago la decepcion y le toco en el hombro cuando estaban en los camerinos

--El proximo partido sera mejor-Le dijo

Ron sonrio levemente, _"eso espero",_ penso.

…

Para cuendo la gente salio del estadio, todos radiantes menos los Gryffindor, Hermione habia vuelto al castillo y subio a su cuarto directamente. Abrio su baúl y encontro la caja donde guardaba todas las cosas inservibles que queria conservar. Alli estaba. Una foto en la que salian los tres. Siempre le habia gustado esa foto. Era de cuando fueron ese verano al callejo Diagon. Ron la miraba por detrás sin que ella se diese cuenta y luego miraba al frente riendose, mientras Harry intentaba ponerle los cuernos con la mano por detrás a Hermione, y el a Harry.

Sonrio. No sabia por que no lo habia hecho antes. Entonces la encanto y la pego en la pared y se quedo lo que restaba de tarde observando la sonrisa de Ron.

…

Aquella noche no hubo fiesta en Gryffindor pero la gente se reunio de retiro espiritual en la Sala Comun, y Hermione aprovecho para bajar a la biblioteca. Se quedo alli intentando estudiar hasta tarde. La señora Pince ya se habia marchado hacia rato cuando se dispuso a coger sus libros. Apago el candil que iluminaba su trozo de mesa y observo que habia otra luz al fondo de la biblioteca. Avanzo hacia ella.

Una cabeza pelirroja estaba caida sobre un pesado tomo que parecia muy usado. Hermione avanzo hasta el. Ron estaba completamente dormido y ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Se acerco al libro que estaba abierto casi por la mitad. En una de las esquinas superiores, se leia en letras doradas _"Hogwarts: a History"._

Le costo un momento reaccionar. Acaricio las letras con la llema de los dedos y se volvio a Ron que aun dormia placiadamente. Le quito un mecho de pelo que le caia sobre los ojos dulcemnte y se quedo mirandole unos segundos mientras se preguntaba como podia quererle tanto. Luego le dio un rapido beso en los labios y desaparecio de alli antes de que despertase.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sabado siguiente, Harry se vistio con mas cuidado de lo normal por la noche. Habia quedado con Cho que decia que tenia una sorpresa… _"quiza un poco de suspense nos nos venga bien"_, pensaba Harry mientras se echaba gomina en el pelo.

…

Ginny por su parte, tambien se vestia con cuidado. Se puso una falda beige con unas botas marrones y una camiseta marron con bastante escote. Luego se coloco el abrigo y bajo al Hall donde habia quedado con Mike. Ya le estaba esperando cuando llego

.-Estas preciosa -Le dijo y le dio un beso en los labios por todo hola

.-Bueno, ¿y mi sorpresa?-pregunto Ginny curiosa. Tambien le habian prometido una sorpresa a ella

.-Sigueme-le dijo

Subieron cinco pisos, incluso alguno mas, recorrieron quinientos corredores y pasadizos secretos. Mike le ayudo a esquivar todos los falsos escalones hasta que después de media hora llegaron ante una puerta. El chico alzo la mano y golpeo cuatro veces con un ritmo marcado. La puerta se abrio.

Ginny se encontro ante un dormitorio inmenso, con una cama de por lo menos tres por tres llena de cojines, un ventanal enorme que daba a una terraza, sobre la que caian los copos de la nieve de enero con el fulgor plateado de la luna. Habia velas por todos lados lo que le daba al lugar un ambiente interesante y romantico. Frente a la cama, habia una mesa, con enormes bandejas con comida y cuatro juegos de vajilla de plata y cubiertos

.-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Mike

Ginny no supo responder al principio

.-¿¿De donde ha salido esto?-pregunto entusiasmada

.-El secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts…

.-Y como es que nunca antes habia sabido de su existencia

.-Solo puedes venir si te acompaña alquien que ya haya estado antes-Explico el

.-¿Ah, si?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo juguetona-¿Y entonces quien te trajo aquí?

.-Eso tambien es secreto.-Dijo el sonriendo antes de besarla

.-Por cierto-le interrumpio Ginny-¿esperamos a alquien?

Mike la miro extrañado

.-No, ¿por que?

.-Por que hay cuatro platos en la mesa-Comento ella

.-Pues es verdad-corroboro el chico.-no me habia fijado…que extraño

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que seguir pensando, por el pasillo se acercaban una voces

.-Diez pasos mas y te dejo abrirlos-una voz femenina se oia en las sombras

.-Voy a chocarme con algo, lo se…-decia un chico

Entraron en la luz que desprendia la habitación abierta justo cunado Mike y Ginny se volvian a ver quien se acercaba

.-¿Chang?-pregunto Mike extrañado

.-¿Mike?-le devolvio Cho la mirada

Harry abrio los ojos de repente

.-¡Ginny!-exclamo sorprendido

.-Harry…-gruño ella

.-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntaron Mike y Cho a la vez-¡Yo he preguntado primero!-volvieron a decir a la vez

Se echaron a reir y Harry y Ginny bajaron la mirada resoplando

.-¿Que haces aquí, Chang?-pregunto Mike

.-Lo mismo que tu, supongo.-contesto ella-Queria enseñarle la Habitación Secreta a Harry

.-Aprendes demasiado rapido…solo te traje una vez-repuso el chico

Ginny giro la cabeza tan rapido hacia su novio que casi se le sale del cuello

.-Ya sabes que es suficiente-Contesto Cho

.-¿Estuviste con ella?-pregunto Ginny señalando a Cho

.-Bueno…-dijo Mike rascandose la cabeza-Podria decirse que tuvimos nuestro momento

.-¿Que?-gritaron Harry y Ginny al unisono

.-No te preocupes, solo fue un desliz de amigos…-Le dijo Cho a Harry

.-¿Como es eso?-pregunto el

.-Nada…simplemente, pesamos que habia algo mas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no, que estabamos mejor como amigos… ¿nunca os ha pasado?

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo y volvieron a desviar la mirada rapidamente. _"Mas bien al reves"_, penso Harry

.-Ademas, ¡fue hace mucho tiempo!-Dijo Mike- Bueno, ¿que hacemos?-pregunto como si nada- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?-propuso

.-Tengo una idea mejor.-Sugirio Cho- Si no creo mal hay mesa para cuatro, ¿no?

.-¿Acaso la encargaste tu?-pregunto Mike

.-¡Claro que no! Pero ya sabes que la mesa se prepara para todos los que piensen en venir

.-Bueno ¿y que?-pregunto Mike-No sugeriras…

.-Que cenemos los cuatro, ¡si!-propuso Cho entusiasmada

Mike rio

.-¡¡No!-gritaron Harry y Ginny al unisono

.-¿Por que no?-pregunto Mike.- A mi me parece buena idea…asi nos conocemos mejor todos

.-Esto…-empezo Harry- no creo que…

.-Si yo tampoco-confrimo Ginny

.-¡¡Vamos! -animo Cho- Dejaros de tonterias, lo pasaremos bien…

.-Si, vamos

Mike agarro a Ginny hasta que la sento a la mesa un poco reticente, y Cho empujo a Harry que hacia oposiciones para convertirse en piedra

La delicia de los Ravenclaw contrastaba con la incomodez de los Gryffindor, y continuo asi toda la noche

…

.-¿Recuerdas cuando Flickwick intento echarnos la bronca por la fiesta que habiamos montado subido a la mesa de la Sala Comun-Comentaba Cho entre risas-y se cayo al suelo?-Mike y ella estallaron en carcajadas como llevaban haciendo toda la noche, mientras Harry mordia al copa que tenia en la boca y Ginny dejaba de masticar

.-¡Fue buenisimo!-exclamo Mike-Deberias haber estado, cariño-dijo volviendose a ella y tomandole la mano mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa

.-Como todo lo que habeis contado hoy…-Murmuro-¿Nos vamos?-propuso dejando la sevilleta sobre la mesa

.-¡Pero si aun no hemos terminado de cenar!-objeto Mike

.-¡Si! ¡Ademas lo estamos pasando muy bien!-exclmao Cho

.-Es que creo que me duele la cabeza-Se excuso levantandose

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado de pronto

Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le diese impotancia

.-Bueno espera que te acompaño-Dijo mike levantandose tambien

.-No da igual, si lo estas pasando bien quedate-Sugirio Ginny

.-Si, Mike, no te preocupes, yo la acompaño-dijo Harry-Total, mañana tengo entrenamiento por la mañana

.-Bueno entonces nos vamos todos que sera lo mejor-Dijo Cho finalmente-Ha sido una buena cena, ¿no?

.-Si, genial-murmuro Ginny

.-Estupenda…Habra que repetirla, ¿no?-dijo Mike mientras salian

.-Mejor demonos un tiempo para no gastar la novedad-sugirio Harry

.-Buena idea, Potter-corroboro Mike-Bueno, ¿te acompaño a la torre cielo?-le pregunto a Ginny

.-Sera mejor, yo acompañare a Cho-Dijo Harry

.-Da igual.-dijo Ginny-Puedo ir sola

.-De eso nada, te acompaño-insistio Mike

.-No en serio esta bien-repitio ella

.-Bueno Harry-Dijo Cho-, acompañala tu que te cae de paso. Total, asi Mike y yo seguimos compartiendo anecdotas de Ravenclaw

.-Buena idea-Dijo Harry con fingida indiferencia

.-Si suena bien, ¿no te importa, cariño?-pregunto Mike

.-Claro que no, ¡ve!

Mike le dio un beso en los labios y se despido. Harry no pensaba hacer lo miso con Cho pero visto lo visto… Tras una breve y torpe despedida, cada grupo siguió su camino

Ni el moreno ni la pelirroja hablaron nada en todo el trayecto

.-Pues es simpatico el Mike este…-comento Harry cuando entraron en la Sala Comun

Ginny lo miro extrañado

.-Si, la verdad es que Cho tambien es maja

Se miraron ambos un momento con una expresión indescifrable hasta que ambos rieron

.-¿La peor cena de tu vida?-pregunto Ginny

.-La peor de todas-Afirmo Harry

Y rieron otro tanto…

.-En fin… ¿Crees que habran notado nuestro aburrimiento?-pregunto Harry

.-¡Que va! Estaban demasiado ocupados recordano cunado le pusieron pica-pica a Flickwick en el sombrero

.-Nunca pense que ese hombre fuera tan gracioso…-suspiro Harry

.-¡Ni yo!-agrego Ginny-Cualquiera querria cambiar a Mcgonnagall por el…

Se miraron otra vez y volvieron a reir

.-¿Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Harry finalmente sonando de repente muy serio, como si se la acabara de caer el alma a los pies

.-Evitar coincidir en ningun otro sitio los cuatro-Dijo Ginny

.-No me refiero a eso-Intervino el chico

Ginny lo miro seria un momento

.-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto entre extrañada y enfadada. Creia estar adivinando por donde iban los tiros

.-Vamos Ginny, lo sabes tan bien como yo… No podremos seguir asi mucho tiempo-Dijo Harry que se estaba sorprendiendo a si mismo ante sus palabras

.-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando-Dijo la chica-Asi que si me disculpas… Creo que me acaba de aumentar el dolor de cabeza-Y desaparecio cmino a sus dormitorios

.-¡Mierda!-resoplo Harry dandole una patada al sofa y recargo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de este

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba en una clase… pero no sabia cual era exactamente, el profesor estaba borroso, auque parecia el aula de Encantamientos… Giro la cabeza a su izquierda y vio a Ron sentado a su lado, parecia atento al profesor, pero pronto giro la cabeza tambien hacia ella. Hermione entonces volvio a mirar al frente

Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzo ha sentir la respiración de Ron acercandose hacia ella… estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca y ella permanecia estatica. Acto seguido sintio los labios del chico sobre su piel, besando delicadamente su cuello y ascendiendo lentamente todo el camino hasta su oreja. La respiración de la chica se agitaba, y no hacia nada para impedir el avance del chico, aunque sabia que si no lo detenia acabaria gritando. Al llegar Ron al hueco que quedaba bajo su lóbulo no pudo aguantar mas y se volteo a el, encontrando sus labios en un acto casi involuntario, irracional. Para entonces la gente ya habia desaparecido del aula, y estaban ellos dos solos

Presa de la pasion, Hermione se sento encima del chico, que comenzo a desabrocharle la blusa, y volvia a concentrarse en su cuello y en su pecho mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello pelirrojo del chico.

Entonces Ron se levanto cargandola aun sobre su cadera, y la dejo reposar sobre el pupitre que tenian delante. Hermione entonces bajo sus manos hasta el boton del pantalón del chico y…

"_RING"_

Hermione se desperto sobresaltada en su cama al oir el despertador.

.-Ron-Susurro

Pero no habia nadie junto a ella. Habia vuelto a soñar con el… Cada vez eran mas frecuentes y mas torturadores esos sueños… Ya casi no recordaba por que estaba enfadada con el, por que no podia haber estado bien con el desde… el baile. Si, el baile. Entonces recordo todo, toda la decepcion y la tristeza. Habia oido que como empezases el año lo continuarias a lo largo de los doce meses siguientes pero no queria pasar doce meses enfadada con Ron… No queria pasar ni siquiera un dia mas sin el. Pero algo en su interior le decia que tenia que hacerlo

Apreto los ojos recordando un segundo el sueño y resoplo. Giro la cabeza y observo el reloj. Tenia quince minutos para vestirse si queria llegar a la primera clase… Encantamientos _"¡Mierda!" _penso golpeandose la cabeza con la almohada una y otra vez.

…

Al llegar a la sala Comun con Parvatti y Lavender, Ron esta alli con Dean, Seamus y Harry

.-Hola-Saludo sin atreverse a mirar a la cara del pelirrojo por miedo a lo que pudiera sentir

Pero el la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia el. No queria quedarse sin su beso de buenos dias, por muy pobre que fuera últimamente. Pero ese dia no lo fue. Cuando junto los labios a los del pelirrojo sintio una fuerza superior a ella que le impidio separarse. Poso su mano sobre la mejilla de el y siguió besandole como si las ultimas semanas y las personas que estaban a su alrededor no existieran

.-¡¡Eeh!-se quejo Harry de pronto-¡Iros a un hotel!-exclamo mientras se encaminaba a la salida con el resto de sus compañeros

Ron y Hermione se separaron y se miraron a los ojos confundidos. Permanecieron unos minutos asi intentando buscar respuestas en los ojos del otro. Hasta que Hermione reacciono y se separo de el bajando la cabeza, y volviendo a agarrar sus libros con ambas manos. Le dio la espalda al chico y siguio el camino que habian emprendido los chicos.

Ron izo una mueca de quejido cuando Hermione bajo la mirada, y cuando le dio la espalda se mordio el puño. Por lo visto, hoy tambien le tocarian un par de duchas frias antes de ir a dormir

…

Sono el timbre del fin de las clases de ese dia, al menos para los de Quinto curso de Gryffindor, porque aquel dia no tendrian Astronomia

La ultima clase fue la de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Tras oir las tareas del dia de la voz de Fleur, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban delante hacia la Sala Comun hasta la hora de la cena. Entonces Ron se llevo la mano a la cabeza

.-¡Mierda, mi libro de Transformaciones!-dijo deteniendose

.-¿Donde lo has dejado?-pregunto Hermione

.-En DCLAO

.-¿Te acompañamos?-propuso Harry

.-No, da igual-Dijo Ron-Id tirando, ahora os alcanzo

Y volvio corriendo al aula que acababan de dejar. Cuando llego a la puerta sin aliento llamo, aunque estaba abierta

Fleur se giro para ver quien habia llegado y Ron pudo apreciar que habia estado llorando

.-Solo venia a por un libro-Dijo señalando su mesa

.-¡Oh!-dijo ella pasandose la mano por el rostro-"Clago", pasa

Ron entro y busco en su pupitre el libro. Cuando lo escucho oyo un ruido tras el. Al girarse vio a su Fleur en el suelo, se habia tropezado. Corria hasta ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando llego vio que la chica habia vuelto a llorar y no habia hecho ningun intetno por levantarse. Ron la cogio por el costado y la levanto

.-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto cuando consiguió tenerla en pie, a una corta distancia

.-Si.-dijo ella bajando la mirada-Ggacias

.-¿Estas segura?-pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo

La chica le miro entonces con sus profundos ojos azules enrojecidos y asintio

.-Si necesitas algo…-se ofrecion Ron

.-Ggacias-Susurro ella

Ninguno de los dos se aparto, continuaron mirandose confusos. Ron solo podia sentir pena por ella al verla tan destrozada. La tristeza de la joven profesora se filtraba por el celeste de sus ojos hasta el interior del chico. Sentia que no podia dejarla ahí sola o se hundiria

Ella solo veia un apoyo en el. Le parecia curioso que después de cinco meses en Gran Bretaña, trabajando como profesora, aun no se hubiera adaptado… Pero le costaba tanto estar lejos de casa… Y de pronto se habia sentido protegida por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese uno de sus alumnos. ¿Hasta tal punto llegaba su desesperación?

Entonces hizo algo inesperado, salvo la distancia que les separaba y poso sus labios sobre los de el. Ron ni siquiera cerro los ojos, si no que los abrio aun mas por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo parecia convertirse en piedra al contacto del beso. Fleur le estaba besando, ¡Fleur! Y no estaba sintiendo nada… Solo podia pensar en Hermione

El contacto a penas duro cinco segundos, pero fue suficiente para que la chica se diera cuenta de que la desesperación debia acabar, habia besado a un alumno… Definitivamente, habia tocado fondo.

Tambien ese escaso periodo de tiempo fue suficiente para que Ron comprendiese muchas cosas… Todo el tiempo que no tenia a Hermione era absurdo, porque estaba claro que era la niña de su vida, y que las discursiones y enfados no valian la pena. Nada en el mundo estaba por encima de ellos

.-Lo… lo siento-Se disculpo Fleur retrocediendo un paso y bajando la mirada avergonzada

A Ron le costo un momento reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sonrio

.-No tienes por que- Le dijo -Me has ayudado mucho- Y amplio aun mas su sonrisa

Cogio sus cosas y salio corriendo del aula como si le fuese la vida en ello, no sin antes gritar un _"Gracias"_ que le devolvio la sonrisa a la profesora… Al menos no habia besado al alumno equivocado

…

Ron corria y corria atravesando pasillos y pasillos con un unico pensamiento en su cabeza: Hermione. Entro como una exhalación por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y encontro a sus compañeros de clase sentados junto a fuego entre risas y libros. Hermione tambien estaba alli

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se detuvo a coger aire, siguio en su carrera y casi de pasada agarro el brazo de Hermione por encima del respaldo del sofa, y tiro de ella ante el quejido que escapo de sus labios

.-Ven-dijo sin detenerse

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor vieron como Hermione era arrastrada con cara de extrañeza escaleras arriba y luego intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión

.-¿Alguno sabe a que viene esto?-pregunto Harry

.-Nop-negaron en conjunto

…

.-¡¡Ron! -se quejaba Hermione por las escaleras de caracol- ¡Vas a sacarme el brazo!

.-¡Shhh!-exclamo el y abrio la puerta de su dormitorio empujando a Hermione dentro de el.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro Ron cerro la puerta y agarro a la chica por las caderas hasta voltearla y ponerla contra la puerta.

.-¿A que viene esto?-pregunto Hermione sin comprender nada

.-A que ya no aguanto mas-susurro el apremiante

Entonces la beso como nunca, y ella le correspondio sin preguntas y sin oponer ninguna resistencia. No habia sabido cuanto habia extrañado aquello hasta ahora que lo tenia. Ron se separo un segundo para coger aire y permanecio con la frente pegada a la de ella

.-¿Me perdonas?-susurro

Hermione sonrio y comenzo a debrocharle la camisa

.-¿Y tu a mi?-preguno ladeando la sonrisa

Ron tardo unos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a Hermione pidiendole perdon, pero una vez en sus cabales se deshicieron en caricias y besos hasta pensar que habian abandonado este mundo. No habia tiempo ni necesidad de explicación ni charlas, no les hacian falta: lo decian todo con esos besos. Ron cargo a la chica sobre sus caderas mientras ella le rodeaba con sus piernas. Cruzo la habitación sosteniendola hasta que llegaron a su cama y la dejo caer sobre esta. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

…

.-Bueno…-exclamo Seamus-creo que deberiamos ir bajando a cenar, ¿no?

.-Si-exclamo Parvati-, me muero de hambre

.-¿Y no esperamos a Ron y Hermione?-pregunto Neville

.-Ya bajaran-Dijo Harry

Y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor echando miradas furtivas a sus espaldas para ver si veian aparecer a la pareja, y deseando fervientemente que fuera lo que fuese lo que estaban haciendo arriba, sirviese para que se arreglasen de una vez. Muy curioso el poco tiempo que habian tardado en convertirse en la pareja perfecta, o al menos en la pareja de referencia. A pesar de las discursiones, todos aquellos a los que les gustaba alguien, deseaban estar con esa persona de la misma forma en que estaban Ron y Hermione, y por eso no soportaban verlos enfadados. Ni siquiera Harry, quien tambien habia terminado aceptando que lo de esos dos, era amor

De cualquier modo, no se oian voces **((n/F: ejem…tampoco van a ser tan cantosos…)), **asi que suponian que estarian bien

…

Aquel dia, Ron y Hermione bajaron a cenar cuando ya casi todo el mundo habia abandonado el Gran Comedor… Comienron juntos y sin seapararse a penas unos centímetros. Estaban mas empalagosos que nunca, y parecia que esa vez seria mas difícil que nunca separarles.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo corriendo por el bosque oscuro. Sentia la cara y los pulmones helados, a pesar de que sudaba. Ya no recordaba a donde se dirigia… solo sabia que tenia que correr, todo lo que le dieran sus piernas. Entonces tropezo con una raiz y cayo de bruces al suelo. Cuando se levanto tenia los pantalones y la blusa rasgados y la rodilla le sangraba. Pero ni siquiera se sacudio. Siguio corriendo aunque no parecia que eso le llevase a ninguna parte. De pronto una luz le cego y todo se oscurecio… En medio de la oscuridad escucho una voz fria y clara. Una voz distante, que a pesar de ello, parecia que estaba susrrandole junto a su oido

"_Aquello que mas deseas, aquello que mas quieres… se volvera contra ti._

_Cuando menos lo esperes, cuando la felicidad te llegue, aquello que mas deseas se volvera contra ti, una y otra vez, hasta que de destroce. No tienes escapatoria… tarde o temprano…_

…_aquello que mas desees…_"

Harry se desperto en su cama sobresaltado, sudoroso y con el corazon a cien. No controlaba la respiración, parecia que se le fuesen a salir los pulmones por la boca. De repente noto un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz…

¿Que habia sido eso? ¿Que era aquel sueño? ¿Habia sido real? ¿Habia vuelto a oir a Voldemort o habia sido un sueño sin importancia? Si hubiese sido un sueño sin importancia no habria sentido su aliento junto a su oido… Ademas, no tendria en ese momento aquel dolor en la frente que parecia iba a partirle la cabeza en dos.

¿¿Pero que queria decir todo aquello…_aquello que mas deseas_que significaba?

Oculto la cara entre sus manos e intento pensar por un momento, recordando cada una de las palabras que habia oido… Pero no lo conseguia, le dolia demasiado la cabeza como para concentrarse. Quiza si se lo dijera a alguien…

No. No queria ver como Ron se moria de miedo al saber que habia vuelto a oir a aquel de quien no queria saber ni el nombre, ni tampoco escucharia a Hermione cunado le dijese que hablase con dumbledore sobre el tema, por que tampoco queria que el le mirase con esos ojos azules que parecia que le traspasaban el cerebro… Habia demasiado que ocultar en ese momento…

Tambien estaba Sirius, pero la ultima vez que le dijo algo asi se presento en Hogsmaid, tampoco queria volver a tener que estar preocupado por el. Su ultima opcion era Ginny… pero ella ni siquiera le hablaba, y seguramente reaccionaria igual que Ron. Por ultimo penso en Cho, pero ni siquiera habia sido capaz de explicarle lo que habia ocurrido en su primera cita asi que no lo considero muy apropiado, y menos evaluando su situación con ella…

Bueno, lo mejor seria no alarmar a nadie, ni siquiera a el mismo, total, quiza le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no la tenia, a pesar de que su cicatriz siguiese incandole lo contrario

Por fin levando tu cara de su escondite con pesadez y descorrio las cortinas de su cama. Alargo el brazo hasta que se topo medio a tientas con sus gafas. Estaba amaneciendo, y parecia que haria un dia soleado… Buen dia para jugar a Quiddich, se dijo, que pena que no tuviesen entrenamiento.

Luego se tumbo en la cama, _"¿que estaba pensando hacia un momento?"_ penso haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, _"juraria que era algo importante"._Permanecio un rato esforzandose de esa forma tan penosa hasta que se dio por vencido y decidio volverse a dormir. Penso que una buena forma seria pensar en lo que habia estado soñando antes de despertarse y quiza asi lo continuase cunado cerrase los ojos…

…pero tampoco consiguió recordar nada de lo que habia soñado…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡¡Ta chan! A que vendra todo eso? Kien se haya kedado con la intriga que levante la mano!jeje, ya veo unas cuantas por ahí…Bueno supongo que os abra parecido igual de soso que a mi, pero esq los dias de resak suelen ser muy sosos, asiq el capitulo de resaca tambien deberia de serlo. Aunque no me digais que lo de la cena doble no es gracioso… jeje, que putada pa los pobres mios…en fin, que os dejo un avance del proximo y ultimo capitulo publicado hasta la fecha… Es un especial de San Valentin, y se llama **"Besos de Chocolate"**

…**En el proximo capitulo de celos…**

…-Hermanito, te estas convirtiendo en un romantico empedernido-Comento Fred…-Toma: -le dijo tendiendole una caja con forma de corazon- Besos de Chocolate…

…-No puedo creer que vaya a pasarme el dia de San Valentin encerrada en un baño-dijo derrotada, y en su cabeza añadio "_contigo_"

Harry lo penso un momento

-Bueno al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro…

…-¿Que te ocurre?-dijo

-Shhh…-dijo la chica-Te he dicho que te portes bien-contesto con una especie de ansia en los ojos-, asi que estate calladito- Y se fue acercando peligrosamente a el devorando su cuello y su pecho. Ron no pudo negarse asi que le dejo hacer…

…-¡¿¡Estas loka!-grito la niña desconcertada

-¡Pues mira no lo se!-dijo Ginny con un atisbo de locura en los ojos-Lo unico que se es que por culpa de un par de imbeciles hoy a sido el peor dia de mi vida, y no voy a dejar que una estupida niñata engreida termine de joderme el ultimo atisbo de felicidad que me queda, ¿entiendes?-dijo golpeandola de nuevo contra la pared…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	14. Besos de Chocolate

_¡¡Hola celosillos mios!_

_Como estais, seguro que de mala leche por el calor, pero inmensamente feliz por las vacances, no? Por lo menos asi estoy yo…No he podido publicar antes por que llege hace un par de dias de viaje y no he parado, pero bueno, aquí traigo, por fin, el ultimo capitulo publicado hasta la fecha de mi ficci, a partir de ahora ya me dedico a crear…jeje, pero no os confieis xq eso implica que necesitare mas tiempo entre publicación y publicación. Cuanto? Pues no lo sabemos, depende de mi musa, asi que recenle todos los dias para que no me abandone.De momento el proximo capi ya lo tengo casi casi, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho._

_Aviso que este capitulo tambien es cortito, pero he añadido un par de escenas que no habia publicado antes. Espero que os gusten_

_Bueno ahora contesto a los rr:_

**OPHELIA DAKKER**: hombre, a la enfermeria ya era mucho…jeje. Bueno, he tardado un poquillo mas de una semana, pero espero que te guste. Un beso

**TANIA STRATMAN**:Siiii! Este ya es el ultimo capitulo que leisteis! Y ademas le he añadido un par de escenas nuevas, con Dean y Parvati, espero que te gusten y que estes preparada para el proximo capitulo!

**AMATXO**: Me alegro que te gustase, de veras. Este tampoco es un gran capitulo, pero espero que te guste tambien, tiene algunos detalles muy lindos. Un besazo

**CERVATILLA: **Para que veas que me porto bien con ellos, a mi tampoco me gusta verles enfadados…Me alegro que te guste, para eso escribo, para vosotros,jeje, espero que lo disfrutes

**KIKA DCL**: la verdad es que lo de la cena se me ocurrio de paranoia, pero luego me hizo mucha gracia como quedo… es que la situación es muy comica, imaginate, no? Y Ron y Herm es q no soporto que esten enfadados, es superior a mi. Lo de la pesadilla no dire nada…ya vereis!Jeje, en fin, espero que te guste tambien este capitulo

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: me alegro, ajaj, esa era mi intencion!jaja. Pero vais a tener que esperar bastante hasta que salgas de dudas… aunque espero que el entremedio merezca la pena. Y estoy encantada e que te guste, un besazo y a seguir leyendo, que es muy sano, jaja.

**ALEPOTTER**: Bienvenid! Me alegro que t guste, Ron y Hermione son mi debilidad, asi que tendras de ellos hasta hartarte…un beso

**HERMI 86**: me alegro que te gustase mi regalito!jeje, si te das prisa lo mismo tambien enres el rr 150 y te llevas un gallifante doble. Y no estes triste!que yo siempre vuelvo! Mira, este capitulo es mas animadito, bueno, menos un par de cosillas pero bueno, espero que te anime. Ademas seguro que te lo estaras pasando genial en tus vacaciones. Muchas gracias por leer

**SOPHIE**: Aquí tienes un bueno pedazo de Harry y Ginny y escenitas mucho de esa relacion "tan apasionada" de Ron y Herm…espero que te guste. Un besazo y gracias por leer

**GIRLINSTINT**: muchas gracias, he tardado un poquito pero bueno, a partir de ahora si que os va a tocar esperar…Aquí tienes un poquito mas. Un beso

**LADY VOLDEMORT**: Amoreeee!jeje, y no veas que gustazo pa nosotras… una pena la sobriedad esta, pero para publicar es lo mejor. Nada de desordenes, ni post borrados de improvisto ni cosas de esas…No pierdas el lado pijo que nos encanta…jeje. Un beso y vuelve por aquí

**LADYMOON:** Que gusto verte por aquí entonces!jeje. mira este es el ultimo capi que publique alli, y tiene escenas nuevas, las de Dean y Parvati.Espero que te gusten y a partir del proximo todo nuevo!jeje. Un besazo y gracias por seguir el ficci

_Bueno iba a esperar a los 150 pero como supongo que habra gente que este de vacaciones y no pueda postear, pues mejor lo voy poniendo ya para los que no tengan nada que hacer. Aquí lo teneis, espero que os guste._

**14- Besos de Chocolate**

Un año mas era 14 de Febrero…solo que no era un año mas. Algo le decia a Hermione que aquel 14 de Febrero seria el mejor de todos, incluyendo aquel de los enanos alados de Lockheart **((n/F: no me pude reir mas con eso…DIOS!que puntazo…jaja))** Y es que aquel año, si que tenia algo que celebrar. La fiesta le seguia pareciendo una absurda escusa comercial, pero por lo menos ahora era una ilusion tener a alguien con quien compartir aquellas chorradas mientras se regalaban besos en medio de un castillo entero decorado para el romanticismo.

Ademas el ambiente que se respiraba a su alrededor acompañaba aquel espiritu. Casi todos sus amigos tenian tantas ganas como ella de que llegase aquel dia por que tenian a aguien con quien compartirlo. Las unicas excepciones eran Lavender, cuyo espiruto no decaia porque tenia tres valentines esperandola, y Neville, en quien el pesimismo no podia hundir sus ganas de agradar a todo el mundo, y si todo el mundo estaba feliz, el tambien lo estaba

Por otro lado, Hermione se jugaba la cabeza a que Ron ni siquiera sabia en que dia estaban, pero el pensamiento de aquello solo le hacia sonreir… Sabia que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos en medio de Febrero, de ahí su falta de interes por marcar ese dia… Ademas tampoco solia comer nada del otro mundo, por lo que en su calendario tendria el mismo color que cualquier viernes del año

Porque ese año San Valentin cayo en viernes. Asique, a pesar de que ella hubiese preferido esperar a después de las clases para prepararse, Lavender y Parvati la obligaron a maquillarse, peinarse y "complementarse" de acuerdo con la ocasión. Y asi, después de una hora de preparativos, bajo al comedor con los labios rojo oscuro, el pelo rizado, coloretes y pupurina en las pestañas, ademas de unos pendientes en forma de corazon, color rojo oscuro.

Era posible que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts no recordasen que dia era ni lo que significaba, pero desde luego, después de entrar en el comedor, no podia caberles ninguna duda. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era el corazon rojo oscuro que cubria toda la pared de detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Tambien habia algunos jarrones con rosas rojas repartidas por las mesas y algunos corazones rojos y dorados que colgaban del techo que reflejaba un dia oscuro y nublado, que no pudo con los animos. No sabian a quien habia que agradecerselo, pero la decoración de aquel año era bastante mas elegante que la que eligio Lockheart.

Hermione ya llevaba un rato desayunando y riendose con sus compañeras de cuarto mientras abrian algunos de los anonimos que las tres habian recibido, cuando a la puerta del agitado comedor se acercaron Harry y Ron que venian riendose del dios sabe que. Al llegar a las puertas Ron miro al frente y se paro en seco. En su cara se dibujo una mueca de horror

En ese momento la chica levanto la cabeza instintivamente hacia las puertas y al ver a Ron empezo a reirse con mas fuerza. Ron se volvio mecánicamente a ella encontrandola fácilmente entre la multitud, y su expresión no cambio para nada

.-Ron, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Harry

.-Olvide algo -Alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar a la Sala Comun encontro a los gemelos sentados en un sofa

.-Decidme que teneis algun sortilegio para hoy-dijo en un tono amenazador

Sus hermanos empezaron a reir

.-Hermanito, te estas convirtiendo en un romantico empedernido-Comento Fred

.-Pero estas de suerte.-agrego George-Estabamos preparando las cajas

.-¿¡Cajas de que?-pregunto Ron al borde de la histeria

.-Toma: -le dijo Fred tendiendole una caja con forma de corazon- Besos de Chocolate

.-¿Que es esto?-pregunto cogiendo la caja

.-Bombones Weasley, Ronny-explico George

.-¿Tienen alguna clase de broma oculta?-inquirio Ron rapidamente

.-Nop.-dijo Fred-Pero tienen un efecto que…

.-¡Servira!-eclamo Ron sin dejarle acabar y corriendo a su dormitorio

Dejo los bombones encima de la cama y miro a su alrededor. El cuarto ya estaba recogido, sin duda los Elfos se habia dado prisa… Pero faltaba algo. Abrio la ventana y grito _"Accio"_

…

A los quince minutos cruzaba de nuevo las puertas del comedor con un aire de confianza renovada. Se dirigio a donde se encontraba Hermione. Se coloco a sus espaldas le puso una rosa delante

.-¡Feliz San Valentin!-le dijo

Hermione sonrio y tomo la flor. Ron se sento a su lado

.-Gracias-respondio sonriendo-¿Algun problema?-preguto con una sonrisa ladeada

.-No, -dijo el- ninguno. -y se volvio a su izquierda donde se encontraban Harry y el resto de compañeros de cuarto- Teneis quince minutos después de las clases para coger lo que necesiteis del cuarto. -susurro- A partir de entonces queda cerrado hasta las doce. -y añadio- Quien llame a la puerta en ese tiempo lo mato; quien descoloque algo, lo mato; y quien se ria o comente algo lo mato tambien, ¿entendido?-dijo finalmente. Los chicos solo asintieron

Luego se volvio a Hermione

.-Bueno que, ¿yo no tengo regalo?-pregunto

.-No seas ansioso… ya te llegara-y le dio un beso en los labios juguetona

Pero no pudo seguir con el tonteo mucho tiempo porque Parvati le tiro del brazo apremiante

.-Teneis una hora para arreglaros después de las clases y luego no os quiero volver por el cuarto hasta la noche

.-¿Y que pasa si yo quiero el cuarto?-pregunto Hermione

.-Pues te vas al de tu novio, el nuestro esta requisado-contesto la morena tajante

Lavender rio y Hermione, aunque contrariada, asintio y se volvio a Ron

.-Acaban de echarme de mi propio cuarto-bufo

.-No te preocupes, tenemos el mio para nosotros solitos-Dijo sonriendo y dandole un beso

.-Que previsor…-observo Hermione sin apartarse mas de un centímetro de el

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases parecieron interminables aquel dia. Aunque no faltaron las risas nerviosas y las notas por todo el colegio y el ambiente era de fiesta inminente. Harry sonreia recordando la ultima discursion de Parvati y Dean mientras recorria los pasillos del tercer piso. Los demas ya se habian adelantado y a el le quedaban diez minutos exactos para llegar a su dormitorio y vestirse antes de tener que verselas con la furia de Ron. Ademas habia quedado en media hora con Cho en la puerta de la Habitación Secreta para asegurarse de que esta vez no hubiese intrusos, ya que suponian que estaria muy solicitada ese dia…

Era curioso, pero se sentia mas ilusionado ante una cita con ella de lo que se habia sentido en mucho tiempo. Quiza solo hubiese sido una mala racha, y no el final como el se temia…o quiza solo fuera el espiritu romantico de San Valentin… Aunque lo que estaba claro es que no seria ninguna de las dos cosas si llegaba tarde, y de momento tenia muchas probabilidades de hacerlo.Y todo por culpa del estupido de Snape que le habia obligado a recoger los calderos de media clase. Acelero el paso

Seguia debatiendose entre la furia hacia Snape y la felicidad del dia cuando un grito familiar le sobresalto

.-Ginny-susurro

El grito venia de los cuartos de baños de las chicas que estaban diez metros adelante.

Sintio que el corazon se le encogia y salio corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba abierta

.-¿Ginny?-llamo en un grito contenido al entrar

La niña volvio a gritar. Estaba en uno de los retretes. Harry se acerco y abrio la puerta de una patada.

Encontro a la pelirroja encaramada en lo alto del vater con las piernas encogidas y tratando de protegerse la cabeza con las manos

.-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto sobresaltado

La chica levanto la cabeza de repente y lo miro intentando recuperar la compostura

.-¡Harry!-exclamo

.-¿¿Que pasa?-volvio a preguntar el muy preocupado

.-Habia una…-su voz sonaba vacilante y de repente su cara se enrojecio- una rata -termino bajando la voz a un susurro

Harry parecio desconcertado.

.-¿Una rata?-dijo

.-Si-dijo ella intentando sonar determinante y bajando las piernas.-Me dan panico las ratas-murmuro sin mirarle

Harry sonrio

.-¿Tambien convirtieron tu peluche en rata?-pregunto divertido.

.-No.-respondio dandole a entender que la broma no habia tenido gracia para ella- Pero metieron una en mi cuna… los gemelos son muy crueles

Harry contuvo la risa y le tendio una mano para ayudarla a bajar del retrete

.-Anda vamos…-le dijo dulcificando el tono.- que me has dado un susto de muerte y todo por una rata

Ginny sonrio y acepto su mano bajando del vater. Cuando por fin tuvo los pies sobre la tierra escucharon un portazo y una risa exterior

Los dos se miraron y corrieron a la puerta del baño. Intentaron abrirla pero estaba cerrada por fuera

.-¡¡Feliz dia de San Valentin, Potter!-Escucharon una voz que arrastraba las palabras al otro lado de la puerta

.-¡¡Malfoy abre la puerta o te destrozo!-grito Harry furioso

Pero era inútil, ya solo se oian sus risas alejandose por el pasillo

.-No puede ser…-murmuro Ginny. Harry aporreaba la puerta- ¡No puede ser!-grito-y se unio con patadas y puños

.-Un momento-dijo Harry. Saco la varita y pronuncio_-"alohomora"_

Volvieron a intentarlo pero ni la puerta ni el cerrojo se movio

.-¡Pero que coño a hecho ese maldito cabron!-gruño Harry

.-Atrancarla-respondio ella con la cara de alguien que se le acaba de caer el mundo a los pies-¡¡Abrirnos!-gritaba mientras seguia pataleando

Eso tambien era inútil. No habia nadie en ese pasillo. Sabian que nadie les oiria. No habia ni despachos ni dormitorios, solo aulas vacias ahora que ya habia terminado las clases. Al cabo de un rato, los dos se cansaron de dar golpes y gritar en valde

.-No me lo puedo creer…-dijo Ginny dandose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta-No me lo puedo creer…-repitio mientras se dejaba resbalar hasta el suelo

.-Maldito Malfoy-dijo Harry apretando los dientes

.-Mike estara esperandome…-Comento la chica como si no le hubiera oido, con la mirada perdida en frente de ella

.-Y a mi Cho-dijo Harry con la misma mirada perdida

Entonces la pelirroja levanto la mirada con una expresión indescifrable y Harry al darse cuenta la miro tambien. Al encontrarse con la mirada del chico, Ginny resoplo

.-No puedo creer que vaya a pasarme el dia de San Valentin encerrada en un baño-dijo derrotada, y en su cabeza añadio "_contigo_"

Harry lo penso un momento

.-Bueno al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro…-comento resignado. "_Y de pronto no me parece tan mala idea pasar el dia de San valentin contigo" _penso ensimismado

Ginny volvio a levantar la vista, sin expresión alguna.

.-Es todo un consuelo…-comento sarcastica aunque sonriendo_. "¡Otra vez No!" _rogo interiormente

Volvio a mirar al frente y ambos permanecieron callados un momento

.-¡¡AAAAAHHH!-grito entonces Ginny poniendose en pie y señalando un ricon-¡¡¡La rata!-exclamo con el panico en su cara-¡¡Ha vuelto!

…

Hermione llamo a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y se apoyo en la pared esperando a que le abrieron con una mueca graciosa en la cara. Un instante después la cabeza de Ron y el resto de su cuerpo aparecieron por la puerta entreabierta

.-Sin regalo no pasas-dijo pareciendo misterioso

Hermione rio y le tendio el paquete que le llevaba en la mano

.-Dejate de tonterias-dijo y empujo la puerta haciendo que Ron casi cayera a un lado.

El chico se limito a dejarla pasar demasiado entusiasmado abriendo su regalo, y Hermione quedo entusiasmada con el cuarto. Ron lo habia llenado todo de… ¡rosas!. En cada una de las mesillas habia un jarron con algunas rosas y tres velas pequeñas. Todas los cortinajes de las camas estaban echados, a excepcion de de la de Ron que permanecia abierta y con toda la colcha llena de petalos rojos y alguna que otra rosa. Sobre la cama habia una caja con forma de corazon. Antes si quiera de preguntarse que seria, se volvio a Ron y conteniendo un gritito de emocion le cogio del cuello y le beso.

.-Tendras que explicarme de donde te viene esa vena romantica, ¿eh?-le dijo sonriendo

.-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Ron algo despistado

.-Esta precioso-dijo la castaña echando otra mirada reconocedora al dormitorio y se volvio a Ron que permanecia con la cabeza gacha

.-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Hermione extrañada

El chico sorbico y levanto una mirada humeda

.-Nada-dijo

.-¿No te gusta?-pregunto Hermione señalando el regalo aun en sus manos

.-¿Estas de coña?-dijo el contemplandolo de nuevo-Me encanta-volvio a levantar la vista y miro a Hermione como admirandola

La chica se ruborizo… se sorprendia cuando lo hacia… le parecia muy difícil que Ron pudiera seguir sacandole los colores despues de tanto tiempo, pero quiza ahí residiera su encanto.

El regalo en realidad era muy sencillo. Era simplemente una foto de ellos dos en un marco de metacrilato. Pero la foto era realmente bonita. Hermione estaba en primer plano sonriendo a la camara mientras Ron estaba tras ella con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Y luego le daba un beso jugueton en el cuello y Hermione se giraba riendo y se deshacian en mimos y arrumacos. La foto era del banquete de Noche Buena en la que Ron habia convencido a Colin para que dejase de hacerle fotos a Harry y le hiciera uno a ellos dos. Y el chico lo habia hecho encantado, y a la semana habia acudido entusiasmado a Hermione para ver que le parecia la foto, aunque la chica le habia hecho jurar que no le comentaria nada a Ron porque queria sorprenderle. Pero con todos los problemas que tuvieron en Fin de Año y las semanas siguientes, no habia habido oportunidad de entregarsela. Aunque ahora, después de ver la cara del chico al contemplarla, comprendio que habia merecido la pena

Los dos sonrieron y Ron la cogio por el brazo

.-Aun te falta otro regalo-dijo encaminandola a al cama donde se hallaba la caja de bombones

.-¿Es para mi?-dijo Hermione cogiendola

.-Claro-respondio el pelirrojo

.-¿Que son?-pregunto la chica

.-Besos de Chocolate-respondio Ron

Hermione abrio la caja y murmuro

.-Mmmm…Suena bien

Luego abrio la tapa y cogio uno de los bombones para meterselo en la boca a Ron, y luego cogio otro para ella. Los dos se echaron a reir, pero, inexplicablemente y a penas unos segundos después, estaban arrojandose en la cama y deshaciendose de sus ropas con un ímpetu poco comun.

…

Harry habia convertido a la rata en pelota, y ahora, después de largo rato intentando convencer a Ginny de que no se converteria en rata en sus manos, estaba jugando con ella sentados en el suelo del baño con las piernas estiradas. El juego era muy sencillo. Simplemente se pasaban la pelota haciendo que botase una vez entre ellos. Sencillo y muy aburrido, pero tampoco habia mucho mas que hacer.

.-¿No crees que ya es hora de cambiar de juego?-preguto Ginny aburrida

.-¿Se te ocurre algun otro?-pregunto Harry

.-Podriamos hacer que rebotase en la pared-contesto Ginny monótonamente

.-Vale-contesto Harry

Y ambos se volvieron a la pared y comenzaron a lanzar la pelota contra esta antes de que alanzase al otro

…

.-Patil, deja de reirte y estate quieta-aconsejaba Dean suspirando derrotado cada vez que los musculos de su chica se tensaban con la risa

.-Es que estas muy serio y me asustas, y cuando me asusto me entra la risa nerviosa y no puedo parar- comenzo a reirse de nuevo- ¿Ves?

.-Pero es que no puedo dibujarte si no te estas quieta- dijo dejando el lapiz sobre el escritorio y echandose hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de sus silla para observar mejor a la morena que estaba echada en la cama con su cuerpo desnudo parcialmente cubierto con una sabana blanca

La chica arrugo la nariz y le miro ceñuda

.-Significa eso que piensas dejarme sin mi regalo de San Valentin, Thomas

Dean sonrio y se echo hacia delante mirandola misteriosamente

.-¿Que te parece si-comenzo a decir mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella- empezamos calentando un poquillo,- dijo quitandose la camisa y los zapatos a su paso, desvelando su perfecto torso moreno **((n/F: hace un tiempo lei en la pag de Rowlling que Dean era negro, y para mi son la raza superior, sobre todo los hombres, asiq no podia resistirme a hacer una referencia a su busto… jeje))**- y cuando nos hallamos relajado los dos lo suficiente,- añadio deshaciendose del cinturón- lo intentamos de nuevo?-termino lanzandose en la cama junto a ella

.-Por mi, -sonrio ella juguetonamente- ahora mismo, como si nos pasamos el dia entero relajandonos-dijo mientras le besaba y recorria con sus manos su espalda

.-Prometo no salir de este cuarto hasta que no consiga un dibujo de tuyo desnuda- aseguro entre besos

.-No saldras de este cuarto hasta que yo te lo ordene, Thomas-amenazo Parvati sonriendo misteriosamente y dirigiendo sus manos a los pantalones del chico

Dean solo pudo entonces, obedecer

…

Ron se dejo caer exhausto sobre el pecho de Hermione y ambos se besaron recuperando el aliento. Luego el se echo a un lado mientras la chica se recostaba en su hombro

.-Creo que echare mucho de menos esta cama cuando deje el colegio-Comento Ron acariciando el pelo de la chica

Hermione rio

.-Es curioso lo que echamos de menos-suspiro

.-La verdad es que si-dijo el-¿Te puedes creer que eche de menos las broncas de mi madre?

.-Te creo-dijo Hermione entre risas-Aunque espero que no en este momento-dijo burlona alcanzando a darle un beso en los labios

.-Bueno ¿y que echas tu de menos?-le pregunto el chico tomando su cabeza entre sus manos

Hermione hizo una mueca pensativa aunque juguetona y luego miro a Ron a los ojos

.-El cine-dijo

.-¿El que?-pregunto Ron confuso

.-¿No sabes lo que es?-pregunto la chica sorprendida

.-¿Es uno de esos inventos muggles para sustituir a la magia?

.-¡No! -dijo Hermione- Bueno es un invento muggle pero no tiene ninguna utilidad practica, es solo entretenimiento

.-¿Pero tu te entretienes?-pregunto Ron levantando una ceja

Hermione alcanzo un cojín que habia sobre la cama y le golpeo con el

.-Mira que eres imbecil

Ron solo se reia

.-¿Bueno vas a decirme en que consiste el _"cima"_ ese?-dijo finalmente

.-¡Cine!-dijo Hermione desesperandose-En serio, no me puedo creer que tu padre no te haya hablado nunca de el

.-Puede que lo halla hecho, pero es que no siempre atiendo-confeso Ron

.-Mal hecho, sabrias mas sobre el mundo de tu novia-dijo ella fingiendo estar enfadada

.-Prefiero que me lo enseñe ella-dijo el justo antes de besarla y volver a recostarla sobre la cama

.-Bueno entonces este verano te llevare al cine, si te portas bien…-dijo ella sonriendo

Ron alargo la mano y cogio un bombon de la mesilla dandoselo a comer a la chica juguetonamente

.-¿Prometido?-fijo apartando de ella el ultimo trozo

.-Prometido-sonrio ella riendose

Luego el Ron le dio lo que quedaba del bombon y se dedico a darle pequeños besos y juguetear con su nariz. Pero de pronto algo se apodero de Hermione quien le hizo darse la vuelta quedando el recostado sobre la cama. Se sento a horcajadas sobre el ante la estupefacción del chico que la miro extrañado ante ese cambio tan brusco y le pregunto

.-¿Que te ocurre?-dijo

.-Shhh…-dijo la chica-Te he dicho que te portes bien-contesto con una especie de ansia en los ojos-, asi que estate calladito- Y se fue acercando peligrosamente a el devorando su cuello y su pecho. Ron no pudo negarse asi que le dejo hacer

…

Las risas retumbaban contra las paredes frias del cuarto de baño en el que seguian encerrados Ginny y Harry después de unas tres horas. En ese momento estaban tumbados en el frio suelo sobre la capa de Harry y no paraban de reir mientras Ginny contaba anecdotas de cuando toda la familia Weasley era pequeña. Por lo menos habian encontrado algo mas entretenido que el juego de la pelota.

.-Entonces, -contaba Ginny- a Ron se le cayeron los pantalones mientras estaba encima de la mesa intentando cantar -se paro para reir- y los gemelos le distrajeron hasta que termino la cancion,que fue cuando se dio cuenta y salio a correr por encima de la mesa-siguio riendo-pero como no se habia subido los pantalones tropezo y se cayo

Los dos se revolcaron por el suelo agarrandose la barriga

.-Creo que a Hermione el encatara saber eso-comento Harry aun riendose

.-La verdad es que es uno de esos hitos familiares, aunque Ron no suele dejar que lo contemos muy a menudo

.-Ron cantando sin pantalones…-murmuro Harry mirando al techo-creo que tengo algo para reirme de el el resto de mi vida

.-Pues si…-dijo Ginny a su lado recuperando los musculos de su abdomen

.-¿Sabes que?-dijo Harry

Ginny giro la cabeza para mirarle

.-¿Qué?-dijo

.-Tampoco esta resultando tan malo el dia-dijo Harry volviendose tambien hacia ella

Permanecieron un momento mirandose sin decir nada hasta que Ginny se levanto y miro por la ventana

.-Esta atardeciendo-dijo-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

.-No lo se-dijo Harry incorporandose tambien y cogiendo su capa

Ginny se levanto y se acerco a la ventana

.-Me encanta esta hora del dia-dijo

Harry se acerco a ella por detrás y se apoyo en el quicio de la ventana con un brazo a cada lado de la chica. Los terrenos estaban bañados por una luz rojiza, mientras el cielo se iba tiñendo de purpura en el horizonte. Permanecieron un rato inmoviles solo observando el paisaje. Ginny temblaba al sentir la respiración de Harry junto a su rostro, y el miraba de vez en cuando el perfil de la chica en lugar del paisaje. Hasta que Ginny hablo

.-Cuentame algo que no le hayas dicho nunca a nadie-le dijo sin volverse

.-¿Como que?-pregunto el

.-No se…-dijo la chica encogiendose de hombros-algo que pienses pero que nunca hayas dicho

.-Pues…-Permanecio un momento callado, pensando. Y luego continuo- No se si servira pero…-penso un momento- la verdad es que, pasado el trauma inicial, me encanta que Ron y Hermione esten juntos…-se detuvo un momento-…y me gustaria alguna vez querer a alguien tanto como se quieren ellos.

Ginny permanecio en silencio

.-Bueno te toca-dijo Harry

.-¿Que?-dijo Ginny volviendose

.-Te toca contarme algun secreto oculto

.-Oye, ¡ya sabes lo de las ratas!-contesto la chica sonriendo

.-No, no… pero eso ha sido involuntario, tienes que contarme algo peor

Ginny empezo a reirse

.-Esta bien…-dijo-¿Recuerdas mi primer año en el colegio?-le pregunto

.-Claro-contesto Harry

.-¿Recuerdas aquel San Valentin?

.-Como para olvidarlo-suspiro

.-Bueno pues aquella tarjeta musical del enano…-Ginny dudo un momento y Harry asintio-Malfoy tenia razon: -dijo, pero al ver que Harry seguia sin entender, termino poniendo una mueca de _"no me pegues por favor"-_ era mia

El moreno se quedo un momento confuso, recordando la escena de un enano vestido de cupido sentado sobre sus rodillas y todas sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo; la vergüenza y una cancion… no sabia si queria matar a Ginny por lo mal que se lo hizo pasar o sentir lastima por ella por mandarle algo asi. Pero finalmente se echo a reir

.-¿La cancion tambien era tuya?-pregunto riendose

Ginny se aparto de el avergonzada avanzado por la estancia

.-¡Oye, no te rias!-Se quejo, aunque ella tambien se reia

.-No si la verdad es que fue muy…-Harry intento no reirse- ocurrente -termino

.-Tenia once años y estaba enamorada de ti, ¿que esperabas de alguien tan tonto?-pregunto burlona

.-De lo que se deduce que enamorarse de mi es una tonteria…-Dijo Harry avanzando hacia ella fingiendo ofenderse

.-Pues un poco si -contestaba Ginny mientras retrocedia riendose

.-Te vas a enterar -dijo el moreno de pronto saliendo a correr detrás de ella

Ginny solto un grito y empezo a huir de el entre risas hasta que después de un rato la atrapo

.-Te tengo -dijo Harry triunfante intentando inmovilizarla.

Cuando Ginny se volvio hacia el cesaron las risas, justo a tiempo para oir unos pasos procedentes del pasillo. Solo que a los dos chicos, que se miraban un poco perdidos en ese momento les costo reaccionar. Entonces los pasos se convirtieron en voces

.-Esa es Mcgonnagall, ¿no?-susurro Ginny sin apartar los ojos de Harry

.-Si-contesto el tambien estatico.

En aquel momento, alguno de los dos pestañeo y perdieron el contacto que les unia. Ginny sacudio la cabeza y Harry apreto los parpados. Volvieron a oir las voces por el pasillo. Se miraron una ultima vez y corrieron hacia la puerta

.-¡¡Abran!-gritaban mientras la golpeaban- ¡¡Estamos encerrados! ¡¡Abrannos!-gritaban

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abria y se encontraban de frente con Mcgonnagall y el profesor Flickwick que les miraban extrañados

.-¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunto la profesora

.-Malfoy-alcanzo a decir Harry antes de echar a correr pasillo arriba

.-Muchas gracias-grito Ginny corriendo pasillo abajo

Los dos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corriendo mas para olvidar que para llegar a algun sitio, dejando a ambos profesores algo confusos

Harry corrio todo lo que le dieron sus pies tratando a su vez de calmar su corazon que sabia que no se habia desbocado por la carrera. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la Habitación Secreta llamo pero la puerta no se abrio. Reposo la cabeza sobre ella y se golpeo la frente contra la madera maldiciendose interiormente. E inexplicablemente, la puerta cedio. Despues de un momento de confusion avanzo hacia la cama y encontro a Cho dormida sobre ella.

Tenia los labios rojos, el pelo brillante y un vestido rojo de corte oriental que hubiera quitado el hipo a cualquiera, pero Harry solo sentia lastima de ella y de si mismo. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y la miro por un momento mientras dormia. Se habia dado cuenta de que lo que se estaba esforzando en salvar, ni siquiera existia.

Lo que sentia por Cho era algo platonico, irreal, e intentar hacer de ello algo tangible era imposible. Ya era tarde para buscar algo con que llenar un espacio que ya estaba ocupado. Le hubiera gustado enamorarse de la niña de sus sueños, la que en ese momento dormia frente a el, pero la verdad era que no habia podido evitar enamorarse de la niña menos indicada, aunque en ese momento ya era tarde.

Se incorporo y paso por encima de Cho recostandose en la cama junto a su espalda. Cerro los ojos e intento dormir a su lado. Un _"Lo siento"_ se escapo de sus labios casi sin notarlo. En realidad la queria mucho, le habia enseñado muchas cosas en esos meses y habia sido la primera niña con la que habia soñado en su vida. Pero no era suficiente. Ahora por fin, lo veia claro.

…

Ginny llego a la puerta de la sala de Ravenclaw justo al tiempo que una niña salia de ella con aire de tener prisa.

.-¡Perdona!-la llamo, quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos- ¿Podrias hacerme un favor? -dijo sonriendo

La niña la miro con cara de extrañeza y luego se giro de forma altiva

.-No tengo tiempo para las chorradas de una Griffy-dijo la chica continuando su camino

Ginny sintio que le hervia la sangre. ¿Acaso le habia hecho algo a aquella chica para que la tratase asi? ¡¡Solo le estaba pidiendo un favor y se comportaba como si la hubiese insultado! No se iba a dejar pisotear, no por una estupida niña engreida.

Avanzo hacia donde la chica estaba y se coloco delante de ella con gesto amenazador. La chica se detuvo y la miro con ese gesto altivo. Ginny no pudo mas, la agarro por las solapas y la empotro contra la pared

.-¡¿¡Estas loka!-grito la niña desconcertada

.-¡Pues mira no lo se!-dijo Ginny con un atisbo de locura en los ojos-Lo unico que se es que por culpa de un par de imbeciles hoy a sido el peor dia de mi vida, y no voy a dejar que una estupida niñata engreida termine de joderme el ultimo atisbo de felicidad que me queda, ¿entiendes?-dijo golpeandola de nuevo contra la pared

La niña asintio atemorizada

.-Asi me gusta…-dijo Ginny muy metida en su papel de psicopata-Ahora vas a hacerme el favor que tan amablemente de he pedido y vas a entrar en tu estupida Sala Comun para buscara mi novio y sacarlo aquí fuera aunque sea por las orejas, ¿esta claro?-dijo finalmente

La chica volvio a asentir y Ginny la solto. De dirigio a la estatua y abrio la puerta

.-¿Co…como se llama?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

.-Mike -suspiro Ginny dejandose caer sobre la pared agotada por su actuación

.-¿El de sexto?-pregunto la niña extrañada

.-¿Algun problema?-pregunto friamente Ginny volviendo a su mirada de psicopata

La chica no dijo nada mas y desaparecio dentro de la Sala Comun. Ginny se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Escondio la cabeza en las rodillas y empezo a llorar de nuevo. Estaba confusa y nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera definirse la puerta volvio a abrirse y de ella salio Mike con cara preocupado, seguido por la chica arrogante. Ginny se levanto y al momento siguiente estaba en los brazos del chico deshaciendose en lagrimas

.-Lo siento…-murmuraba-Me quede encerrada en un cuarto de baño hasta ahora mismo, ha sido horroroso-decia. Mike solo le acariciaba la cabeza

.-No te preocupes…-le decia- Ya pasó

La chica de antes les miraba extrañada, preguntandose que clase de problema mental de doble personalidad era el que acusaba aquella pelirroja que habia conseguido al niño mas guapo de su casa. Pero como vio una buena oportunidad para escapar sin volver a ser acorralada contra la pared, desaparecio de alli dejando a la pareja deshaciendose en perdones y lagrimas.

…

La caja de bombones yacia vacia sobre la mesilla, y en el dormitorio en el que llevaban encerrados toda la tarde Hermione y Ron, solo se escuchaban besos, suspiros y gemidos. A penas se habian despegado dos segundos sin sentir una fuerza sobrenatural que les obligaba a permanecer unidos el uno al otro, y no separarse nunca a pesar del cansancio, o de que estuvieran a punto de explotar. Nada importaba, parecia que se les acababa el aire si alguno dejaba de estar en completo contacto con su piel, aunque en realidad el aire de estaba acabando en si, dentro de aquella habitación.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos contesto, estaban demasiado ocupados

.-¿Ron?-sono la voz de Seamus al otro lado-Ron, ¿estas ahí?

.-¿Que?-contesto el chico en un susurro, sin dejar de besar el cuello de Hermione

.-¡¡Son las doce!-exclamo su compañero- Y Neville lleva en la puerta media hora acojonado por que pensaba que le matarias si llamaba-exclamo. Al no obtener respuesta continuo- ¿Piensas abrir algun dia?

.-No, no podemos irnos ahora-le susurraba Hermione

.-¡En serio, Ron, es nuestro cuarto tambien!-siguio quejandose el chico

.-¡Ahora no!-grito Ron de repente

Seamus se sobresalto

.-¡Esta bien!-dijo-pero tienes un hora mas, ¡y punto! Que tambien necesitamos dormir

Y bajo con Neville a la Sala Comun, donde aun quedaba gente

Dentro, en el dormitorio, la pareja continuo hasta que explotaron, y Hermione fue cayendo lentamente sobre el pecho del chico, y permanecio alli intentando recuperar algo de aliento. Estaban completamente exhaustos e incluso antes de que sus respiraciones se acompasaran, se habian quedado dormidos.

…

Dean termino de abrocharse el ultimo boton de su camisa y se volvio a su espalda donde Parvati dormia profundamente. Sonrio y se recosto a su lado un momento mientras sonrieia como un tonto contemplando su placido sueño. Habia pasado de no soportarla a ser la cosa que mas alegraba su vida. Sin ella estaba perdido, y eso que a veces tenia la sensación de que su relacion era muy superficial, aunque sabia que de momento no podia pedirle mas a la chica. Despues de momentos como aquel, tenia la certeza de que lo suyo era de verdad, y sabia que poco a poco, esa certeza se convertiria en algo permanente y mutuo

Le beso suavemente la nariz y se acerco a la mesa para tomar sus papeles y su lapiz. Se arrodillo junto a la cama y realizo un boceto de la cara de la chica sonriendo en su sueño. Cuando lo termino lo dejo junto a su rostro, para que fuera lo primero que viera al despertar, con una nota al pie que decia

" _Gracias por un San Valentin perfecto. Eres todo un encanto cuando duermes,jeje._

_Te quiero_

_-Dean-"_

"_Te quiero"_ Penso cuando se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta. Aun no se lo habian dicho a la cara, y era la primera vez que lo escribia, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo mas fuerte de lo que habia creido que sentiria por esa chica

…

Ron y Hermione permanecion dormidos hasta una hora después que Seamus volvio a llamar a la puerta con Neville, y esta vez tambien llevaban a Dean. Asi que, después de que se hubieron vestido, Ron les abrio. Se despedio de Hermione con mucha dificultad pues no querian tener que separarse, y cuando consiguió cerrar las puerta tras de el, sus compañeros se echaron encima suyo y las broncas y reproches siguieron toda la noche

…

Harry desperto a eso de las dos solo en la Habitación Secreta. Se giro para buscar a Cho por algun lado pero no la encontro y en el lugar donde habia estado su cabeza habia un papel. Lo miro un momento confuso y finalmete lo cogio

"_Demasiado tarde, como siempre. Aun queda cena en la mesa. Deberiamos hablar pero no se si quiero verte._

_Cho_"

Harry suspiro al terminar la nota resentido. Por mucho que lo intentase, no habia nada que salvar. Permanecio sentado en la cama, pensando, durante un tiempo, con la carta entre las manos. Hasta que al cabo de la media hora se levanto, y se fue de alli sin probar bocado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_Algunos tendran un mal dia…_

…-Me voy-anuncio de pronto Dean

.-¿Al campo?-pregunto Parvati junto a el

.-No, - dijo el mirando al frente- a Londres…

…-Tan patetico como siempre, Potter- Dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras

.-Lo que me faltaba- murmuro el moreno- ¿Nada mejor que hacer, Parkinson?...

…-Bonitos calcetines, Sr Weasley- dijo mirandoles desde la puerta con una sonrisa misteriosa pintada en sus ojos azules…

_Pero otros, tendran un dia peor…_

…-Harry ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar. –grito la pelirroja…

…-¡Callate!- grito Harry empujando a la Slytherin contra la pared

…-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Harry- susurro con la voz entrecortada- Vete…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	15. Dias Malos y Dias Peores

**_¡HOLA CELOSILLOS MIOS!_**((Faith aparece con un casco y proteccion por todo el cuerpo preparada para los golpes))

_Lo siento…lo siento muchísimo! Pero pretendia publicar antes de irme de vacaciones, que fue hace 10 dias, pero no habia acabado ni contestado a los rr…y llego el principe mestizo a despistarme…Pero bueno, en cuento he llegado, y a pesar de que mañana me vuelvo a ir, no he parado en todo el dia de escribir y estoy sudando como un pollo porque este ordenador desprende mas calor que yo. Bueno espero que todos esteis bien y que me perdoneis. Ahora contesto a los rr…rapidamente porque no tengo mucho tiempo,ok?_

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: Bueno, pues por si no te habias dado cuenta bien de lo que hacian, al principio de este capitulo se explica un poco mas de los bombones. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo de ahora. A ver que tal…

**KIKA DCL: **ajja, si, hermione es una caja de sorpresas en este ficci, veras que lo que es la fuerza de voluntad y cordura se la he quitado un poco. Pues para Harry, lo de darse cuenta va a resutarle, al final, lo mas sencillo.Espero que te guste. Un beso

**OPHELIA DRAKKER: **lo leiste?si es asi dimelo, y ya tengo alguien con quien comentar. Es una pasada, espero que te guste este capitulo tb…aunque al lado del principe mestizo…

**JAPI: **que subidon tu rr, jeje. Me alegra escuchar que opinas eso de mi ficci, en serio, eres un sol. Espero que sigas opinando igual después de este capitulo

**SARAH KEYKO: **hasta luego con tus rr!ME ENCANTA!JAJA.Bueno no te preocupes xq se te olvidara postear, mientras que lo hayas puesto ahora!jejeje

A ver:Capi13…Me alegro que te haya gustado la actitud de Hermione, yo siempre la vi como una reaccion muy logica para lo que habia pasado.Estaba claro que no le habia dejado de querer, pero tampoco podia hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, entonces pues…yo tambien hubiese reaccionado igual, jeje.Pues no sabes que alivio me da que no te haya disgustado el beso de Fleur…yo cuando lo escribi me parecio que se me estaba yendo un poco de las manos, pero bueno, tampoco he recibido muchas quejas. Aunque para ida de manos la de este capi, ya veras…

Y si te parecio que la cena con Mike y cho les pudo dar dolor de cabeza a Harry y ginny, espera a leerte este capitulo, no van a ganar para aspirinas

Y pasamos al Capi14: Pues si, Dean es negro, o eso dice Rowllingen su pagina. Ademas por lo visto cd hicieron el casting le pidio al director, chris columbus por aquella epok, que el niño que hiciese de Dean fuera negro. No has visto un niño negrito en las pelis de HP que es lindisimo y que parece totalmente el hijo de Denzel Wasinton?Pues ese es Dean, es lindisimo por dios, y si, los negros que estan buenos,estan tremendos!

Bueno y lo del regalito, en este capi tb se habla de el, a Hermione no le hace mucha gracia averiguar su procedencia…Hombre, ninfomanos no son los pobres, al fin y al cabo no meten a nadie mas en el asunto, jaja, no pero con los bombones si que se han vuelto un poco lokillos…dejalos que disfruten!

En este capitulo Seamus y Lav tampoco salen, solo de pasada…no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ellos, aunque si que es cierto que volveran a salir, lo mismo no para lo que tu piensas…en fin, no kiero decirte nada, aunque me alegra saber que tb te interesan las historias paralelas

Jajaja, pues ya me diras si entiendes tb la reaccion de Cho en este capi, yo personalemte la veo muy logica, pero esq yo soy muy rarita…Y Ginny tampoco se queda atrás

Y Claro que era yo la freaky de Buffy!kien mas ha sacado a Spike en su ficci, a ver?jeje, ya lo se, yo tb estuve viendo la ultima temporada por el plus, aunque ya la habia visto, y entre que vuelve a salir Faith, que me encanta, y que Spike sale lindisimo…me volvio a encantar, y claro, volvi a llorar con el ultimo capitulo. Una pequeña observación: mira mi nik, como no iba a ser yo la freaky de buffy?

Uys!si me hubiese dado un pokito de mas prisa hubieras leido este capi antes de septiembre, pero bueno, para esa fecha que es cuando tu volveras(el 1 o 2 de septiembre)voy a intentar publicar el siguiente capitulo, asiq tendras sobredosis de celos.

En fin, espero con muchas ganas tu opinión sobre este capitulo!Muchas gracias por leer mi historia(dos veces…)y un beso muy grande

**LADYMOON: **Pues si te da pena cho espera a ver este capi, aunque lo mismo no te gusta mucho su reaccion, pero hay que entender a la pobre chica…Espero no defraudarte con la continuación.Gracias por leer

**GIRLINSTINT**: jeje, eso digo yo! Estan en la edad, aunque me estoy dando cuenta de que si hubiese avanzado un par de años el ficci no estaria mal…Las hormonas a los 17 no son lo mismo que a los 15…y si no que me lo digan a mi!jeje.Me alegro que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo.Un beso y gracias por postear

**DAZABETH: **Amore!bueno no se si habras leido mi rr, pero yo tb estoy traumatizadísima con HP6…no sabes cuanto…cada vez que lo pienso me hundo en mi misma, pero luego me acuerdo del resto del libro, tan lindos todos, tan adolescentes, tan enamorainos.…jeje, esq me a encantado, en serio…

Pues mira, no es mala esa cancion para ese capitulo, jeje.Es cierto, hay mucho amor por todos lados…ya me diras cual le pones a este, xq dudo que haya una cancion para un tio que lo pasa tan mal como Harry en este capi, ya veras.Por cierto, que espero que te guste xq al menos la ultima escena, es totalmente Cho-Harry…en el proximo me metere dentro de la cabeza de la Raven…asiq ese capi te lo dedicare…jeje

A mi tb me encantaria tener un novio que dibujara, tiene que ser super chulo que te pinten, como en titanic…jejeje.La verdad esque yo tuve uno hace tiempo, pero básicamente pintaba comics, asiq no me sirvio de mcuho…

Espero que me dejes una gran opinión sobre este capi xq la necesito, y tb necesito sinceridad, ok?un beso muy grande mi niña, iloveuuuu

**SOPHIE : **te deseo tb buenas vacaciones!jeje, y ya estoy mas morenita, la verdad, ojala me kedase asi todo el año y no transparente como suelo estar. Espero que te guste, un beso muy grande.

**HERMY86**me alegro que te guste!aki tienes otro regalito a ver que te parece.Un beso muy grande y gracias a ti por leer.

**CORNAMENTA: **Encantada de conocerte!no sabes que alegria mas grande he sentido al leer tu rr…No sabes lo grande que es que te digan cosas tan bonitas de tu ficci, muchas gracias de verdad

Bueno la verdad es que lo de que tarde un poco mas es inevitable, aunque intentare no tardar tanto como esta vez, que me han pillado las vecaciones en medio y el principe mestizo…pero procurare, a partir de ahora, publicar cada 15 dias o asi, en menos tiempo me resultaria imposible, y creo que mas o menos podria hacerlo.No lo se muy bien, pero lo que no tienes que preocuparte es por que no vaya a terminar la historia, xq a no ser que me muera(toquemos madera) yo esta historia la termino, asi se ponga todo contra mi.

Lo de Fleur lo sabra Hermion?Aaaaaa, no puedo decirte nada, pero aun queda bastante ficci, asi que nose nose…Pues Dean y Parvati ya veras, en este capi ya se va viendo que algo se acerca pero bueno, todo sea esperar un poquito. Seamus y Lavender volveran a protagonizar alguna escenita pero me temo que voy a defraudar a mucha gente, no es como muchos esperan. Y Harry y Ginny…tendran su oportunidad?jejeje, yo creo que si, pero les va a costar sangre, sudor y lagrimas…todas las cosas que me he ahorrado en el proceso de juntar a Ron y Herm, se las llevan estos dos, asiq creeme…les costara bastante.En este capi ya empiezan a complicarse mucho las cosas, no va a ser solo Mike el unico obstáculo, ya veras…Y neville…pues si, jaja, o es eso, muy amigo de todas las tias, o esconde muy bien su vida privada y yo no me entero…esq el pobre de neville en una situación amorosa…me parece que le daria un paro…no se, no esta preparado…jeje

Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por tanto piropo, hija, no sabes lo que se agradece…jeje, ay que ver, parezco una abuelita…jaja.Pero el caso es q me encanta saber q cuento con una lectora tan fiel como tu. Espero que este capi siga siendo de tu agrado, y espero con muchas ganas tu opinión sincera.Un beso y dime que te parecio, ok?

PD:No te precupes que estoy bien, y gracias por leer mi historia, incluso mas de una vez, jajaja.Y si, Buffy me encanta,y tb la mayoria de las series en general, sobre todo las americanas estas que son pa darles un premio a cada una.Soy lo que se llama serie adicta: me enknta Friends, OC, mujeres desesperadas…esq me puedo pasar tardes enteras viendo capitulos de series.Soy lo que yo llamo, serie-adicta. Tb me gusta mucho leer, y ver películas, me enknta el cine, me vueve loca.Pero lo que mas me gusta sin duda, aparte de escribir y leer vuestros rr (pelota…jajaj) es salir con mis amigas y hacer botellón, y bailar hasta la mañana siguiente…me enknta, salir de juerga es lo mejor.Supongo que a ti tb te ocurrira, no?bueno, cuantos años tienes y de donde eres?Espero que sigas leyendo la historia después de este capi.Un beso muy fuerte!

_Ale!ahi va, espero que os guste el capitulo, lo siento si hiero la sensibilidad de alguien…es un capi casi dedicado enteramente a Harry, pero no os preocupeis que salen prácticamente todos. Espero que os guste a pesar de que tenga una parte un poco rayante e incomprensible. Un beso y no le deis mas vueltas. Recordad que las hormonas a veces nos dominan_

**15- Dias Malos y Dias Peores. **

Harry bajo las escaleras de mármol corriendo, saltando los escalones de tres en tres y gritando

.-¡Cho!

Pero la chica segia avanzando entre la multitud que entraba en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno como si no le oyese, rodeada por sus amigas

.-¡Cho!

Volvio a llamarla después de arrollar a un par de niñas de segundo curso.Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a su altura, una amiga de la joven se puso frente a el

.-Harry dejala, no quiere hablar contigo- le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho para que detuviese su avance

.-Pero es que necesito hablar con ella, Mary- le explico Harry- Esto no puede acabar asi. Tengo que explicarle…

.-Si, pero ella no quiere-le repitio la castaña, que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para contener al chico

.-¡Cho!- volvio a llamar Harry por encima de Mary.- Dejame- le pidio mirandola a los ojos

.-No, Harry- le dijo la chica

En ese momento un joven llego junto a ellos

.-Harry, dale tiempo.- le aconsejo- Es lo mejor. No puedes obligarla a hablar contigo

.- No te metas, Mike- Le advirtió Harry sin mirarle, a quien la sola presencia del chico le molestaba visiblemente

.-Es mi amiga- explico el moreno- Tu harias lo mismo por Ginny

Harry apreto los dientes y se controlo con dificultad para no golpearle. _"Si fuera Ginny tendria la excusa perfecta para partite la cara" _penso interiormente

.-Dale tiempo- le dijo tambien Mary antes de desaparecer junto a Mike tambien entre la multitud

Para entonces Cho ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Harry permanecio unos instantes inmóvil a la entrada del comedor. "_Pues si que empiezo bien el dia"_

Al rato se armo de valor y se dirigio a su mesa, donde ya estaban desayunando todos sus amigos. Se desplomo en un asiento sin mirar quien habia a su alrededor y bufo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos

.-¿Estas bien, Harry?- pregunto Ginny a su izquierda

"_Genial"_

.-Pues mira, no- dijo el cada vez mas enfadado volviendose hacia ella- Tu novio me tiene hasta los huevos. Si no tenia suficiente sabiendo que es el quien esta contigo encima ahora se a unido al grupo de guardaespaldas de Cho que no me dejan ni acercarme

Ginny se habia quedado en la primera parte de la explicación, atonita

.-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto entre confundida y enfadad

Harry la miro un momento, intentando arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero el arrepentimiento no llego

.-Olvidalo- dijo finalmente alcanzandose una tostada

Ginny prefirio no insistir.

.-Tenemos entrenamiento ahora- le recordo a Ron que estaba en frente suyo

.-Lo se- dijo el pelirrojo sin prestarle mucha atención por que estaba demasiado ocupado dandole de comer una tostada a Hermione que se reia como una tonta

.-Ya dejame Ron¿que pretendes, cebarme?- le dijo ella apartandole

.-Es que estas muy delgada cariño, hay que hacer algo-bromeo el

.-¿Que pasa, parejita?-pregunto Fred que habia llegado hasta ellos, sentandose junto a Hermione

.-¿Os sentaron bien los bombones?- pregunto George sentandose junto a su gemelo

.-Si.- contesto escuetamente Ron evitando la mirada de reproche que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara de Hermione

.-Espera-dijo la chica volviendose a los gemelos- ¿los Besos de Chocolate eran un sortilegio?

.-Claro que si- contesto Fred

.-¿De donde pensabas que los habia sacado este en el ultimo momento?-pregunto George señalando a su hermano menor

Hermione se volvio a Ron con los ojos llameantes

.-¿Me diste un sortilegio como regalo de San Valentin?-pregunto. Ron solo se encogio de hombros, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida- ¿Y dejaste que me los comiera sabiendo que lo habian hecho estos?

.-No te paso nada¿no?-se defendio el pelirrojo-Ademas me asegure de que no tuviesen ninguna broma oculta

.-Ei, Fred-dijo un chico de septimo al pasar junto a ellos- lo de los bombones fue una gran idea…Meg se volvio loca.-dijo bajando el tono para hacer la confesion mas confidencial mientras se reia con los gemelos antes de continuar su camino

.-¿Que le pasaba a los bombones?-pregunto Hermione cada vez mas enfadada volviendose a los gemelos

.-¡Nada!-se defendio Fred

.-¿Cuantos os comisteis?-pregunto George

Hermione no contesto, por miedo a la respuesta, pero su cara la delato

.-¿Toda la caja?-pregunto Fred alarmantemente divertido

La chica siguio sin contestar mientras Ron temia por su salud fisica. Los gemelos empezarona reirse sin control

.-¿Y no notasteis nada raro?-pregunto George extrañado

Por la cabeza de la castaña empezaron a pasar unos cuantos Flash Backs de la tarde del dia anterior, y se ruborizo hasta las orejas sin a penas darse cuenta.

.-Vaya…-exclamo George.-debisteis pasarlo genial-dijo conteniendo una risita

.-Si, Ronny- añadio Fred- tu si que sabes como celebrar el dia de los enamorados…-dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo con su gemelo

Hermione entonces se volvio a hacia Ron y comenzo a pegarle en el brazo y la cabeza con fuerza

.-¡Oye!-se defendia el- ¡que yo no sabia nada!

.-¡Imbecil!-grito la chica- ¿pero como se te ocurre¿Cómo te fias de algo que te den los dos estos¡Y encima me lo regalas¡Idiota¿Cuándo piensas empezar a pensar?

.-¡Ya, dejalo!- dijo el agarrandola de las muñecas- Relajate¿vale? Me dijeron que no tenian ninguna broma, no se me ocurrio que hicieran nada raro.

.-¿Cómo que no se te ocurrio¿Que pensabas, que estos hacian algo por amor al arte?- Siguio gritando la chica intentando liberar sus manos para seguir golpeandole

.-¡Estate quieta!- le dijo el pelirrojo, y acto seguido la acerco a el con un movimiento brusco y le susurro al oido- ademas, no te quejaras de cómo lo pasamos ayer.-termino sonriendole juguetonamente

.-¡Imbecil!-repitio ella cuando el chico se confio y aflojo sus manos, aprovechando el momento de descuido para propinarle un ultimo guantazo en la cabeza y seguir comiendose sus cereales

Mientras tanto los gemelos no podian dejar de reir, y Ron hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para no acompañarles

.-Teneis entrenamiento ahora¿no?-pregunto Seamus a Harry

.-Si-bufo el moreno que seguia sumido en sus pensamientos de odio hacia Mike, de reproche hacia Cho, y de asco hacia su propia vida

.-Nosotros a lo mejor vamos a veros- dijo antes de volverse hacia Dean que estaba frente a el- ¿Que te parece, Thomas?

El chico solo asintio, distraido, con la mirada perdida en la carta que habia recibido hacia unos momentos.

.-Gracias por consultarme tus planes para hoy, Thomas-dijo Parvati que estaba sentada junto a el

El chico no contesto, seguia leyendo una y otra vez la carta que tenia entra las manos

.-Bueno, después de tu regalo de ayer te dare el dia libre- dijo la chica sonriente mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Depuse de un rato, Dean por fin levanto la vista de la carta y la arrugo, apretandola con fuerza entre sus manos

.-Me voy-anuncio de pronto

.-¿Al campo?-pregunto Parvati junto a el-¿Ya?

.-No,- dijo el mirando al frente- a Londres

Tanto Seamus como Parvati le miraron extrañados, incluso Ron que estaba junto a el

.-¿A Londres?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la novia y el mejor amigo del chico intercambiaban miradas de confusa preocupación

.-Si-contesto Dean volviendo de nuevo a la realidad e intentando mantener la compostura

.-¿Por que?-pregunto Parvati extrañada

Dean se dio cuenta de que en su vida habia pensado tan rapido, como tuvo que hacerlo en aquel momento para encontrar una excusa

.-Tengo…eh… una boda

.-¿Qué?-preugnto Seamus sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo mentia

.-¿De quien?-pregunto Parvati que no tenia muy claro si creerle o no

.-De… una prima

.-Tu no tienes primos- le recordo Seamus mirandole a los ojos con cierto reproche

Dean supo entonces que no seria capaz de mentirle a su amigo, asi que le rogo con la mirada que no le delatara

.-Es una prima segunda- dijo sin levantar los ojos de Seamus que habia entendido perfectamente lo que queria decirle.

.-¿Como se llama?-preugnto Parvati a quien aquello todavía seguia sonandole raro

.-Rachel-se apresuro en contestar el, mirando a la chica con la mejor sonrisa que pudo

Ella escruto un momento mas su rostro hasta que al fin se dio por vencida

.-Te llevaria- dijo el para que la chica tuviese algo distinto en lo que pensar- pero seguramente sera un muermo

.-No pretenderias en serio meterme ya en familia¿no?-dijo ella sonriendo e intentando sonar como si aquello fuese un disparate, aunque en el fondo la idea le encantaba

.-Claro que si-dijo el acercandose para darle un beso

Mientras tanto Seamus les miraba preguntandose a que venia todo aquello. Fuese lo que fuese, no era nada bueno. La preocupación estaba pintada en el rostro de su amigo cuando se volvio a su plato y le miro

…

Una hora mas tarde, Dean y Seamus estaban en las gradas Gryffindor, viendo como Harry descargaba toda su furia en los jugadores

.-¡ANGELINA! O TIRAS ESTA VEZ CON MAS FUERZA O TE JURO QUE ESTAS DANDO VUELTAS AL CAMPO HASTA QUE ANOCHEZCA- gritaba- Y TU, WEASLEY- le dijo a Ron- ¿PIENSAS PARAR ALGO, O TE PONGO DE DIANA PARA LOS GEMELOS?

.-¿A que viene todo el numerito de Londres?- le dijo entonces Seamus a su amigo, aunque seguia con la mirada clavada en el campo

.-No puedo decirte el porque, pero tengo que irme. Y no le digas nada a Parvati, no quiero que se preocupe

.-¿Pero que es lo que ocurre?- le dijo por fin volviendose a el.- Es algo malo¿no?

.-Aun no lo se, por eso no puedo decirte nada- le dijo Dean mirandole seriamente- Te juro que cuando lo sepa te lo dire, pero aun no

Seamus le miro un rato mas y luego se rindio

.-Como quieras- dijo volviendose al campo- Solo espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi

Dean sonrio y le toco en el hombro

.-Lo se.- dijo- Gracias.

Siguieron mirando el entrenamiento hasta que escucharon las risas de unas niñas que se acercaban a ellos por las escaleras. Eran Parvati, Lavender y Hermione

.-Prometeme que no le diras nada, pasa lo que pase.- le dijo con urgencia Dean cuando las vio acercarse

.-No te preocupes.- contesto su amigo

.-¿A quien le apetece un zumo de calabaza?- pregunto Parvati tendiendole un vaso a su chico

.-Vaya…-exclamo Lavender.-parece que a Harry va a estallarle la cabeza¿no?

Seamus rio ante el comentario

.-¿Por qué le quedara tan bien la equipacion al imbecil de mi novio?-se pregunto Hermione sonrojandose al darse cuenta de que lo habia dicho en voz alta

.-Y que lo digas- aprovo Parvati mirando al pelirrojo

.-¡Oye!- le riño Dean mirandola divertido

.-No te preocupes, amor, a ti te quedaria mejor- dijo ella graciosamente guiñandole un ojo.

Las otras dos chicas rieron, pero Seamus no fue capaz al darse cuenta de lo feliz que era su amigo en ese momento, y pensando que todo podia irse al traste en cualquier momento por aquello que le ocultaba. Tenia que saber que era.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry solo estaba en una de las mesas de la sala comun, intentando concentrarse en su redaccion para Transformaciones, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mal que le iba todo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Seamus hablando con Anna. Si al menos Dean estuviese ahí, podrian tener una de sus habituales charlas de por que era mejor deporte el Quiddich que el futbol. Pero no era asi, el chico habia recogido sus cosas y se habia marchado esa mañana. A Harry le sonaba muy raro todo aquello de la boda, y de hecho era la primera persona que veia abandonando Hogwarts a mitad de curso, pero sabia que de momento, no conseguiria nada intentando averiguar que le pasaba realmente al chico

Siguio escrutando la sala comun y vio a Ginny que entraba en ese momento por el retrato riendose con un par de amigas. Se sentaron en unos sillones que habia al fondo y continuaron hablando y riendo tontamente, mientras Harry no podia parar de mirar a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podia haber estado tan ciego? Lo unico que podia librarle de esa espiral de mala suerte en la que se encontraba, era poder abrazar a esa niña, y comersela a besos hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Habia llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera Ron le daba miedo. Tendria que acostumbrarse, como el se habia acostumbrado a que estuviese con Hermione que, al fin y al cabo, era lo mas parecido a una hermana que Harry habia tendio nunca.

Y pensando en ellos recordo que no sabia donde estaban. No queria pensar mal de ellos, pero con todo lo que tenia el moreno encima, no ayudaba que sus amigos le dejasen por ir a retozar por los rincones. Claro que Harry tampoco les habia dicho nada de lo que pasaba, y eso que hacia una semana ya de San Valentin, pero no habia tenido fuerzas para contarselo a nadie. Hacia unos cuatro dias le habia preguntado Ron mientras jugaban una de sus ya escasas partidas de ajedrez

.-¿Que tal con Cho?

.-Mal-habia respondido el secamente

.-¿Y eso?

.-No quiero hablar del tema

.-Como quieras- dijo Ron con pesadez al ver la cara de enfado que se habia dibujado en el rostro de su amigo

Por eso, tampoco podia hacer responsables a sus amigos de no estar con el en ese momento, si al fin y al cabo, cuando cualquiera intentaba acercarse a el y preguntarle como va todo, Harry tenia mas cara de morderles que de contestarles.

.-¿Como va todo, Harry?

Harry levanto la vista y volvio a perderse en esos ojos azules. La unica persona que de verdad tenia la culpa de todos sus problemas, y con la unica que no era capaz de enfadarse

.-¿Puedo hablar conigo un momento?-le pregunto a Ginny

La chica puso una expresión de extrañeza y se sento junto a el

.-Claro

Pero Harry no sabia por que le habia decho aquello, no estaba preparado para hablar con ella de lo que sentia, y desde luego no le parecia etico hacerlo hasta que hubiese hablado y dejado definitivamente con Cho. Pero ya no habia marcha atrás, al menos, tenia que darle un adelanto para que el noticion no le pillase por sorpresa. Echo un vistazo a la cara de la pelirroja y se quedo sin palabras

.-Harry¿estas bien?-pregunto ella extrañada

.-Yo…eh…si-intento contestar el-quiero decir, no. Se que ahora no es el momento, pero creo que deberiamos hablar de todo lo que esta ocurriendo

.-A que te refieres

Harry tomo aire y la miro a los ojos

.-A nosotros

Ginny permanecio un momento en silencio y luego le miro con gesto bastante enfadado

.-No se a que estas jugando Harry, pero creo que ya esta bien con la tonteria. No se si intentas reirte de mi o hacerme daño, pero quiero que tengas claro un par de cosas: eres mi amigo, y nada va a cambiar, y sobre todo, no hay, ni habra, ningun nosotros. ¿Esta claro?-termino poniendose en pie y dispuesta a marcharse

.-Pero Ginny escuchame-le rogo Harry tomandola de la muñeca-. Esto no es un juego, y el unico que se esta haciendo daño aquí soy yo. Pero necesito que me escuches, necesito hablar contigo para que me entiendas, yo…

.-Harry ya te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar –grito la pelirroja

Y con un gesto rapido se zafo de la mano de Harry y subio a sus dormitorios, dejando al chico con un mal humor creciente

"_Y vamos mejorando…"_ dijo una voz cargada de ironia en su cabeza _"A la mierda Transformaciones" _Y con gesto decidido recogio sus cosas y se marcho a sus dormitorios, dispuesto a meterse en la cama aunque fuesen las 7 de la tarde y aun no hubiese cenado. Por lo menos asi no tendria que encontrarse con nadie, ni mortificarse mirando a Ginny embobado.

Cuando llego a su dormitorio abrio la puerta decidido y se dirigio a su cama donde tiro su mochila.Cuando se disponia a ponerse el pijama escucho una respiracio a su espalda. Con un gesto rapido agarro so varita y se volvio dispuesto para el ataque, pero solo se encontro con que en la cama de Ron estaban sus dos mejores amigos, desnudos aunque lo suficientemente tapados con las mantas para poder mirarles, abrazados de la forma mas cariñosa que podria haberseles ocurrido y dormidos placidamente.

Harry, que se debatia entre el desagrado, los celos y la furia contra Ron por no aprender a cerrar las puertas, decidio que lo mejor era salir de alli lo antes posible y borrar aquella imagen de su mente, ya que no le aportaba nada bueno a su ya-de-por-si-dañada salud mental.

Atraveso la sala comun como alma que lleva el diablo y camino por el castillo hasta que se topo con las puertas de roble y pudo salir a los terrenos y sentir algo que no fuese mala leche y desesperación: el aire frio entrando en sus pulmones. Estuvo un rato paseando por los alrededores del lago, intentando no pensar en nada, simplemente observando Hogwarts, y eso, sorprendentemente, consiguió relajarle en gran manera.

Asi que, al cabo de media hora, decidio entrar de nuevo en el castillo para la cena, pero cuando se encontro en las puertas del gran comedor decidio pararse un momento para echar un vistazo alrededor: En la mesa de Ravenclaw Cho estaba sentada con sus amigas, y hablando con Davis que estaba tas ella; en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y Hermione comian juntos con cara de sobados, aunque eso no les impedia tirarse por encima la comida para quitarsela a lenguetazos, y unos asientos mas adelante, Ginny comia junto a Anna, mientras que al otro lado tenia a un sonriente Mike que la observaba comer mientras le contaba algo que hacia reir a la chica.

Harry decidio que lo mejor seria no entrar alli, no queria hablar con nadie, y todas aquellas imágenes de felicidad, y aquellas muestras de que nadie le necesitaba, solo conseguirian crearle la idea de que todo el mundo estaba mejor sin el, y como no queria deprimirse mas, decidio hacer la obra de caridad del dia e ir a comer a las cocinas y alegrarle el dia a Dobbie.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.-Potter, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigado hoy cuando termine sus clases limpiando las mazmorras sin magia.- dijo Snape unos par de dias después, mejorando aun mas el humor de Harry- Y la proxima vez aprenda a leer para poder echar los ingredientes adecuados a su pocion sin necesidad de hacerla explotar hasta el techo.

Con esto, las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase, incluidos los Slytherin, se volvieron a el para mirarle con caras de odio profundo por haberles llenado hasta las pestañas de aquella biscosidad verde.

"_Y vamos mejorando…"_ penso Harry que después de aquella odiosa semana solo tenia la certeza de que como las cosas no mejorasen pronto, terminaria cogiendo su escoba y escapando del castillo _"Si no me dejo caer por el camino…"_

…

.-Hermione-susurro Harry aquel mismo dia en la comida- ¿puedes ayudarme con la redaccion de McGonnagal cuando acabe el castigo?

.-Lo siento Harry,- dijo ella con cara de sentirlo de veras- pero le prometi a Ron que iriamos a un sitio. Pero si quieres podemos ir ahora a la biblioteca y lo acabamos

.-Ahora no puedo, tengo que terminar las predicciones para el proximo mes para darselas a Trelawney a primera hora de esta tarde

.-Eso te pasa por tener asignaturas tan absurdas, te quitan tiempo de lo que realmente importa…

…

Harry se persono en la clase de Snape cuando acabo la ultima clase del dia, Encantamientos. Después de haber tenido que bajar cinco pisos, mas las mazmorras, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pues se habian entretenido algo mas de la hora fijada, tenia la mochila colgada de un solo brazo a medio cerrar, la tunica descolocada, las gafas torcidas, la corbata aflojada y el pelo aun mas revuelto si se podia

Cogiendo todo el aire que le permitian sus pulmones llama a la puerta del aula, y no tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos cuando esta se abrio dejando ver al profesor Snapeny su permanente cara de mal humor.

.-Diez puntos menos por llegar tarde, Potter, y otros diez por llevar mal el uniforme- Harry hizo el amago de decir algo pero el profesor levanto la mano para que se detuviera y continuo- Tengo mucha prisa y no puedo escuchar sus impertienencias, Potter, ahí tiene todo lo necesario para limpiar el aula, dentro de un par de horas volvere. No intente escabuirse y deme su varita.- Harry se la dio y el profesor le adelanto y cerro la puerta tras de si sin una palabra mas.

Harry permanecio estatico un momento. _"He perdido 70 puntos por echar mas mandrágora de la cuenta en una pocion… ¡que le leches le ha pasado a mi suerte!"_

Volviendo a pensar en el asco que daba su vida, comenzo a arremeter contra las sillas y mesas a patadas y puñetazos, hasta que por fin se detuvo por el cansancio y se apoyo en la mesa del profesor, respirando con dificultad.

"_¡Si es que encima soy imbecil¡Ahora tengo que recoger todo esto y no tengo varita!"_ penso derrotado dandose cabezazos contra la mesa. Luego se incorporo, respirando con dificultad, y se volvio a contemplar la clase totalmente abatido _"Creo que acabo de tocar fondo¿podria ir algo peor?"_

.-Tan patetico como siempre, Potter- Dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos

.-Lo que me faltaba- murmuro el moreno _"Por que no me callare…Esto tiene que ser una broma, alguien por ahí arriba se esta quedando conmigo…"_- ¿Nada mejor que hacer, Parkinson?

.-¿Nada mejor que ver como te hundes en tu propia mierda?-la morena parecio pensarselo un momento mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo-Pues no, la verdad-termino con una sonrisa

.-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto enfadado mientras se disponia a colocar una de las mesas que acababa de tirar

.-Buen culo…-murmuro la Slytherin casi imperceptiblemente mientras el moreno se agachaba- Es el unico sitio donde con tantos olores no se nota el del tabaco-dijo dandole otra calada al cigarro.-Ademas hoy venia con premio, ya sabia lo de tu castigo.

Harry no respondio, solo gruño un poco

.-Por cierto-continuo la chica- muchas gracias por llenarme de moco verde el pelo, me ha costado un buen rato quitarmelo

.-De nada-bufo el chico, que seguia colocando las sillas y las mesas

Pansy se fue acercando a el por detrás mientras el chico terminaba de colocar una de las mesas y se incorporaba. En ese momento la morena le echo el humo de la calada que acaba de dar en el oido, lo que hizo que Harry sintiese un escalofrio.Y mientras se reira, la chica se encaramo en mesa que acababa de colocar, quedando junto a el

Harry la miro algo desconcertado

.-¿Que haces?-pregunto

.-Terminarme el cigarro mientras veo como recoges la clase…-dijo ella simplemente-Crei que era obvio

Harry le sostuvo un momento mas la mirada y luego se aparto

.-La verdad es que si te fueras me harias un gran favor.-le dijo mientras seguia a lo suyo- Ya tengo bastantes problemas sin tener que aguantar tu presencia

.-Si, ya lo se…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la mesa y se apoyaba con la mano libre de tabaco-Ya te lo dije una vez, tu vida da mucha pena

.-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Parkinson-dijo framente

.-Pansy

.-¿Por qué no te callas un rato?-continuo ignorandola- Tampoco es que tu vida sea ejemplar…ya me han contado de tu intento con Snape-la sorpresa se dibujo en los ojos de la morena, aunque intento ocultarla detrás del humo-No se quien da mas pena de los dos…lo mismo acabas de hacerle un trabajito y no me lo has contado…-termino acercandose a ella para disfrutar mas de cerca del rictus de incomodidad en su cara. Luego, riendose, se aparto y siguio colocando la clase

.-¿Te sientes mejor, Potter¿Te consuela pensar que hay gente que lleva una vida peor que tu?-dijo en tono amenazador- Lo siento, pero aunque quisieras, hay pocos que ahora mismo tengan tan buena suerte como tu-Dijo tirando por fin el cigarro y poniendose en pie de un salto, hablandole a la espalda del chico- ¿Y sabes que?- Continua acercandose por detrás- No lo digo por el castigo, ese es menor de tus problemas ahora mismo-Le susurro al oido

Harry se volvio enfadado en la encaro

.-Callate-le advirtió

La chica retrocedio divertida

.-No… solo acabo de empezar-dijo sin dejar de sonreir-Veamos, -comenzo a enumerar caminando por la clase- Ya me entere de lo bien que lo pasaste en San Valentin…Me lo dijo Draco-Harry apreto los dientes- Claro que le dije que era un estupido porque ya quedan pocos en Hogwarts que no sepan que se te caen los pantalones por la pequeña Weasley…-dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos y disfrutando de su expresión de sorpresa-¿Se lo has dicho ya a su hermano?-Harry no contesto-Ya veo que no…Claro que seguramente este demasiado ocupado revolcandose con la sangre sucia como para prestar atención a su mejor amigo.¿Que tal sienta que tus amigos te ignoren?

.-¿Por que no te callas un rato?-volvio a decir el chico acercandose a ella esquivando las mesas

.-Tranquilo, Potter.-dijo ella retrocediendo- No se debe golpear a las damas…

.-¿Quien te ha dicho que tu seas una, Parkinson?

.-¿Cuándo vas a quitarte esa fea costumbre de llamarme por mi apellido?-Dijo ella con una mirada elocuente- En fin, sigamos…-dijo volviendo a caminar tranquilamente mientras miraba de reojo al chico-Luego esta lo de tu querida Cho…pobrecilla, abandonada por una niña a la que le saca dos años…que triste. Y ademas no te dejan hablar con ella¿verdad?-dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa- Debe de ser…frustrante…

.-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Parkinson, callate- continuo el acercandose a ella cada vez mas decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para que se callara

.-Y si al menos la pelirroja te hiciera caso…¡Pero no! Ella prefiere a su perfecto y misterioso novio Ravenclaw…-dijo como si acabara de descubrir America- Perdona que te lo diga, pero es…comprensible-Dijo echandole una mirada de arriba abajo

.-Te la estas jugando, Parkinson-dijo deteniendose a pocos metros de ella-, Mas te vale que te calles

.-¿O si no que haras, Potter?-dijo con voz melosa la chica, deteniendose tambien y mirandole friemente. Solo una mesa se interponia entre ellos-Asi que…-dijo pensativa la morena- resumiendo… Te has enamorado de la hermana de tu mejor amigo, y tu novia ni siquiera te deja hablarle para que puedas explicarselo, por que como eres tan leal…no vas a intentar nada con ella hasta que no se lo hayas dicho a tu ya exnovia, podriamos decir. Y mientras te mueres y te mortificas viendo como a tu amorcito se le caen las bragas con su novio, por que eso tambien te da miedo, que lo prefiera a el antes que a ti. Me juego el pescuezo a que ya se ha negado a hablar contigo del asunto-dijo mientras le miraba divertida-Lo sabia. Luego esta el hecho de que tus amigos prefieran darse refregones por todos los rincones antes que estar contigo para secarte las lagrimas…Que poca consideración-Harry ya empezaba a notar que la cabeza iba a estallarle, y sus manos pronto comenzarian a sangrar si seguia apretando de esa forma los puños- Y ademas estas aquí conmigo, cumpliendo un castigo de tu querido Snape que te ha quitado unos cien puntos por hacer mal tu pocion…Claro que con tantas cosas en la cabeza¿Quién podria concentrarse?-Termino con una sonrisa de satifaccion-Lo que yo decia, tan patetico como siempre…te encanta sufrir, no lo niegues, por eso sigues aquí…

Harry le dio un manotazo a la mesa que se interponia entre los dos y se dirigio decidido a la chica

.-¡Callate!-grito Harry empujando a la Slytherin contra la pared,mientras la cogia por los hombros-Te he dicho que te calles, Parkinson. No debo parecerte tan patetico como dices cuando llevas toda la tarde provocandome para que hiciera esto

.-¿El que?-pregunto ella entornando los ojos

.-Esto-dijo el enfadado mientras se pegaba a ella y la besaba con toda la rabia que habia estado conteniendo todos esos dias

Si, la estaba besando, y a parte de lo absurdo de la situación le parecia lo mas razonable para dejar de oir los insufribles comentarios de la chica. Ademas era el blanco perfecto en el que descagar todo su furia, no la estaba besando con dulzura, si no con rabia y asco, mordiendole los labios y apretandola contra la pared has dejarla casi sin respiración. La tomo por las piernas y la subio a su cadera, mientras la chica le quitaba la tunica y la tiraba al suelo. El moreno comenzo a bajar por su cuello dejando marcas a su paso y se entretuvo en mordisquearle el pecho, mientra ella clavaba sus unas en su espalda y le mordia la oreja. Volvio a apretarla mas contra la pared y luego la cargo hasta la mesa del profesor, mientras seguia besandola y peleandose con su lengua. Cuando la chica comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa una luz se hizo en su cabeza, y se separo de ella como quien se separa de una hoguera de fuego. Se miraron un momento desconcertados mientras el chico retrocedia.

.-Vete- dijo de pronto Harry apartando de ella su mirada

.-No pensaras dejarme asi, Potter- dijo amenazadoramente la chica

.-¿Quién es la patetica ahora, Parkinson?-pregunto mirandola de nuevo framente-Vete- repitio

La chica le miro enfadada y luego de un salto volvio a levantarse mientras se abrochaba la blusa

.-Te arrepentiras de esto, Potter-dijo mientras recogia un par de predas suyas que habia por el suelo- Esto podia haberse quedado en un secretillo entre los dos, pero ahora, aunque me cueste, tendre que asegurarme de que una par de chicas se enteren-Luego le miro a los ojos y disfruto del panico en su expresión- Encantada de hablar contigo, _Harry_

Y disfrutando del estado de shock en que se encontraba el chico se acerco a el y le dio un ultimo y frio beso en los labios antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla despacio entre risas. Luego se detuvo en seco y se volvio a el

.-La proxima vez piensatelo mejor antes de tirarte a mi cuello para luego dejarme a medias.-Termino desapareciendo tras un portazo que retumbo en toda la mazmorra

Harry permanecio un momento estatico, antes de analizar lo que acababa de pasar y de darse cuenta de la magnitud del problema en el que acababa de meterse. De pronto desecho lo de la escoba, para optar por tirarse directamente de la torre de astronomia al vacio. Esa, sin duda, le parecia la idea mas razonable después de aquella aberración, de aquel tremendo e imperdonable error.

…

Al entrar en la sala comun encontro a Ron y Hermione sentados a una mesa en uno de los rincones junto a una ventana. Se acerco a ellos y dejo caer la mochila a sus pies. Sus amigos a penas se percataron de su presencia. Hermione reposaba su frente sobre una de sus manos abiertas, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, de forma que su cara se veia lo menos posible, y Ron estaba echado sobre la mesa, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos

.-¿Un buen dia para vosotros tambien?-bufo Harry echandose hacia atrás en su asiento

.-Ni preguntes-murmuro Hermione sin moverse

.-Me juego lo que querais a que el mio ha sido peor

.-Cien galeones- se escucho la voz de Ron que no habia levantado la cabeza pero si una mano para hacerse notar-Me hace falta dinero-Acabo volviendo a colocar la mano donde estaba

.-Prefiero no desplumarte, se que os gano

.-Prueba-dijo el pelirrojo levantando por fin la mirada mientras apoyaba ahora la barbilla en los brazos.

.-¿Por qué no empezais vosotros? Os aseguro que cuando os cuente lo mio no vais a poder hablar

.-Dumbledore nos ha pillado-dijo Ron sin cambiar la expresión de abatimiento de su cara

.-¿Qué os ha pillado?-pregunto Harry divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo

.-Si, y me temo que en plena accion-continuo Ron mirando al vacio

.-Prefiero no escucharlo-dijo Hermione escondiendo ahora su cara entre las manos

.-¡Pero yo si!-Exclamo Harry-Lo siento pero os he ganado, aunque de todas formas prefiero que me lo conteis antes de soltaros la bomba

Ron se resigno y comenzo la historia sin apartar sus ojos de la nada, visionando en su cerebro aquel momento que, desgraciadamente, no conseguiria borrar de su retina en los dias de su vida.

.-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hablaste de la Habitación Secreta?-Harry asintio- pues resulta que mas gente nos hablo de ella, y lógicamente queriamos probarla asi que fuimos a buscarla…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash Backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

.-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?-pregunto Hermione cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada

.-Tiene que serlo, según lo que nos han contado tiene que ser aquí.-intento abrir la puerta girando el pomo,pero esta no se movio- Esta cerrada

.-Dejame a mi-Hermione le echo a un lado y saco la varita_-"Alohomora"_.-La cerradura no se movio,mas bien parecia que la puerta estuviera pegada al marco.

Porbo un mar de hechizos mas pero la puerta no cedio. Los chicos permanecieron unos momentos mas contemplando la puerta en silencio, sintiendo como se intensificaban sus ganas de saber lo que habia dentro y como estas mismas, a la vez, se iban frustrando. Comenzaron a mirarse de reojo sin saber muy bien si rendirse o no.

.-Que buena suerte¿no?- dijo ironico Ron, que sin querer comenzo a concentrarse en los labios de Hermione algo embobado.

.-Si, ya ves- contesto ella rozando la puerta con la llema de sus dedos

.-¿Y crees que por aquí pasara mucha gente?- pregunto el pelirrojo echando una mirada a su alrededor por el desierto pasillo y pasandose una mano nerviosa por el pelo

La chica se giro y le miro a los ojos.Lego comenzo a bajar la mirada hasta centrarla en su cuello, y sintio un impulso incontrolable de devorarlo entero. Tan incontrolable fue el impulso que antes de darse cuenta, y después de un apresurado _"que mas da"_, estaba subida encima de Ron besandole con ansia y perdiendo la camisa y el peinado de forma casi instantanea.

Ron la apoyo en la puerta que aun permanecia cerrada, y tambien comenzo a perdr la camisa, que quedo colgando de sus muñecas dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos y su pecho, que no tardaron en ser cubiertos por caricias de la chica. Cuando el pelirrojo comenzo a bajar por el cuello de Hermione, esta echo hacia atrás la cabeza, dejandola reposar en la puerta, mientras revolvia el pelo de Ron.

Cuando mas inmersos estaban en sus tareas, de repente la puerta cedio, consiguiendo que casi Ron cayese de boca y Hermione de espaldas. Pero milagrosamente el chico, después de un gran tropezon, consiguió recomponerse aun con Hermione encima suya y con una patada cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera repararon en la habitación que se habia abierto a ellos, estaban demasiado ocupados.

Poniendo a Hermione contra la pared, Ron comenzo a perder los pantalones, que quedaron atascados en sus pies, y justo en el momento en que su mano comenzaba a subier por la pierna de Hermione bajo su falda, para trabajar con su ropa interior, se oyeron unos golpes y la puerta se abrio

.-¡Oh! Disculpen…Crei que esto era un baño.-dijo una voz grave y conocida a sus espaldas. Los chicos separaron de repente sus caras y se miraron aterrorizados.-No se preocupen, yo no he visto nada-añadio conteniendo una risita

Ron y Hermione se giraron lentamente para ver quien les habia pillado, aunque lo habian reconocido instantáneamente. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular palabra o pensamiento cuando se encontraron con la figura de Albus Dumbledore parado en la puerta con sus gafas de media luna, su gorro de estrellas y una tunica purpura con lunas plateadas. El director ya estaba girandose para marcharse, sin el menor atisbo de enfado o turbación, solo una aparente felicidad, parecia que le encantaba constatar que entre sus alumnos habia _"mucho amor"_. Cuando ya casi tenia la puerta cerrada tras el se volvio de pronto hacia ellos de nuevo, que seguian en la misma posición como si lo que acabasen de ver fuese un basilisco que les hubiese petrificado.

.-Bonitos calcetines, Sr Weasley-termino mirandoles desde la puerta con una sonrisa misteriosa pintada en sus ojos azules

Después de eso desaparecio cerrando la puerta tras el dejando a Ron y Hermione clavados por unos instantes mas en la misma posición, mirando por donde el se habia ido, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y aun Hermione subida encima de Ron, sin camisa, y Ron sin pantalones y la camisa recolgandole de las muñecas.

Sin duda, habia sido el momento mas bochornoso para ambos, y algo que ninguno olvidaria en los dias de su vida

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin del Flash Backo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry no podia parar de reirse pero sus dos amigos habian permanecido en la misma posición durante todo el relato, durante el cual Hermione solo habia dejado escapar unos cuantos quejidos y lamentaciones

.-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Harry entre risas

.-Ni yo…-se quejo Hermione aun con la cara enterrada entre las manos

.-¿Y no os an castigado ni nada?-Pregunto Harry

.-Tecnicamente no estabamos haciendo nada malo, creo…-Explico Ron-Era temprano y aun se podia merodear por el colegio, y según creo lo de los refregones no esta prohibido…Claro que si hubiese sido Mcgonnagal…

Hermione dejo escapar otro lamento pensando en que hubiese pensado Mcgonnagal de ella su los hubiese pillado, y rogando interiormente para que Dumbledore no le dijese nada

.-No os preocupeis, Dumbledore es un Santo, no dira ni hara nada- explico Harry- simplemente tendra algo de lo que reirse unos dias, porque vuestras caras fijo que eran un show-termino volviendo a reirse- Ademas a ese hombre le encantan las muestras de afecto

.-Bueno¿piensas contarnos lo tuyo?-pregunto Ron monotono sin moverse de su posición- Ya esta bien de reirte de nosotros¿no?

.-Agarraros a la mesa para no caeros-Advirtio Harry a quien acababa de volver a caersele el mundo a los pies-¿Os acordais de Pansy?

.-Parkinson-termino Hermione sin moverse ni mostrar su cara

.-Esa…bueno pues…-comenzo con dificultad, pero termino usando la tecnica de la tirita-Pues acabo de liarme con ella en la mazmorra de Snape- dijo de un tiron

Sus amigos, por fin, reaccionaron

.-¡QUE!-grito Ron irguiendose por fin

.-¿CON PANSY PARKINSON?-grito casi a la vez Hermione dejado ver por fin su cara, de la que parecia que sus ojos quisieran salirse

Harry intento hacerles callar pero no lo consiguió

.-¿LA SERPIENTE?-siguio gritando Ron-¿Y NO HAS VOMITADO?

.-¿CON PANSY PARKINSON?-repitio de nuevo la chica-¿COMO SE TE HA PODIDO IR TANTO DE LAS MANOS, HARRY¿QUE PASA CON CHO?

.-SSSSSSSHHHHHH-Harry termino poniendose en pie y echandose sobre la mesa para taparle la boca a sus amigos-¿Quereis callaros de una vez?-dijo-Tampoco quiero que se entere toda la sala comun antes de tiempo.Si me jurais que no vais a dar una voz mas os suelto y os explico

Los dos asintieron

.-Esta bien-Harry les solto lentamente y volvio a su asiento.-La verdad es que no se que me paso, estaba discutiendo con ella y al momento la estaba besando.-una mueca de asco se dibujo en su cara-No soy capaz de entenderlo, es una tia por la que solo siento repulsión pero era la unica forma de hacerla callar-entorno los ojos intentando comprenderse a si mismo pero no fue capaz.-El caso es que cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pare y le dije que se fuera, pero parece ser que a ella no le sento muy bien que la dejara a medias y juro que no pararia hasta que…Cho se enterase

Permanecio un momento en silencio mientras sus amigos procesaban la información, dandose cuenta de que realmente Cho era la que menos le importaba en aquella amenaza de Pansy. Le importaba lo que la morena opinase de el, y no queria que pensara que se iba enrollando con las peores tias de Hogwarts a los dos dias de dejarla, pero por encima de todo aquello le importaba lo que Ginny pudiera llegar a pensar de el si se enteraba

No quiso decirle a sus amigos que otro de los objetivos de la Slytherin era Ginny, mas que nada porque ello implicaria confesar lo que sentia por ella, y sabia que si el mismo no estaba preparado para decirlo, mucho menos lo estaba Ron para escucharlo.

Después de un rato de reflexion por parte de los tres la primera en hablar fue Hermione

.-Sabes que, para que esto llegue a Cho, antes tiene que pasar por medio colegio¿no? Si Pansy fuese directamente a contarselo Cho no lo creeria

.-Lo se…-dijo Harry abatido- Me di cuenta de eso mientras quitaba moco verde del techo de la mazmorra

.-Entonces tambien te habras dado cuenta de que para cuendo te despiertes mañana todo Hogwarts se habra enterado de lo tuyo con Parkinson

.-Me imagino-suspiro el moreno

.-Y que te habras convertido en uno de esos tios que se lian con cualquiera y pierden toda credibilidad entre las chicas

Harry la miro confundido

.-¿He perdido toda credibilidad contigo?

.-No seas imbecil, te conozco demasiado para saber que no eres asi.Solo te advierto de lo que puedan pensar los demas, por si acaso estas interesado en alguien…-termino con una mirada elocuente

A Harry se le acelero el corazon_. "Lo sabe."_ penso aterrorizado _"Sabe que me gusta Ginny… no, no puede saberlo… ¿Se lo habra dicho a Ron?"_

.-No…No estoy interesado en nadie- Contesto con muy poca convicción

.-Me parece bien,-siguio ella como si nada- porque de ser asi deberias asegurarte de que esa persona se enterase por ti, y no de oidas… si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti-termino mirandole a los ojos, como si a traves de la mirada pudiera decirle_ "Corre a buscar a Ginny si no quieres perderla"_…¿pero como podia saberlo ella?

Cuando aun seguian intentando hablarse con la mirada, Ron los interrumpio

.-Definitivamente, has ganado…Gracias por no apostar-termino volviendose a el.

Los tres comenzaron a reirse de lo pateticos que habian sido sus dias. Continuaron alli bromeando sobre su buena suerte cuando se abrio el retrato y, disimuladamente, Hermione le dio una patada a Harry por debajo de la mesa, sin levantar los ojos de donde ya los tenia. Harry se sorprendio y se giro para ver como una espesa melena rojiza cruzaba la sala comun llameante.

.-Ginny-llamo Hermione casualmente

La chica parecio no oirla, y continuo su la furia chispeandole en los ojos. Justo antes de que desapareciera por el hueco que llevaba a sus dormitorios Harry se levanto a trompicones y la siguio

.-¿Qué le ha picado a mi hermanita?-pregunto Ron

.-No se.-se encogio de hombros Hermione- A ver si Harry averigua algo

.-¿Y por que tiene que ir Harry y no vas tu?-pregunto Ron confundido

Hermione procuro pensar lo mas rapido que pudo y se volvio a el

.-Porque a mi me apetece mas darte un beso-termino besandole antes de que al pelirrojo le diera tiempo a pensar lo absurdo de la escusa

…

Harry alcanzo a Ginny junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando se disponia a abrila

.-¡Ginny!-la llamo, pero de la chica solo salio un gruñido como unica muestra de que la habia oido-Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo.

.-¿De que?- dijo la chica volviendose echa una furia- ¿De que acabas de comerte a Parkinson en la mazmorra de Snape?-pregunto señalandole con el dedo amenazadoramente. La sorpresa de Harry se le subio a la cara y las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.-Si, Harry, las buenas noticias vuelan-termino ella friamente entornando los ojos.

Ginny se volvio para abrir su puerta pero Harry la cogio del brazo y la obligo a mirarle

.-Ginny, escuchame. Tengo que explicartelo. Necesito que me entiendas, no se que me paso, te lo juro… Tu me conoces. En lo unico que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en ti-termino desesperado

Ginny no habia levantado la vista de la mano del chico que sujetaba su brazo

.-Sueltame

.-No hasta que me escuches-dijo el determinante cogiendola del otro brazo tambien

En ese momento ella levanto la vista por fin, unos ojos llenos de furia y decepcion que dejaron a Harry sin fuerzas para retenerla. La pelirroja aprovecho aquel momento para hacer un movimiento rapido con los brazos y sortarse del chico, retrocediendo hasta quedar bajo el quicio de su puerta, sin apartar los ojos le los verdes del chico

.-No tengo nada que escuchar, Harry-dijo seriamente con una voz ronca- Y si todo este numerito que te traes últimamente es para convertirme en uno de tus trofeos mas te vale alejarte de mi, porque intentandolo lo unico que consigues es igualarme a gente como Parkinson. Que decepcion haber esperado mas de ti. Y no, Harry, acabo de darme cuenta de que no te conozco-y dicho esto retrocedio un paso mas y cerro de un portazo su dormitorio sin despegar los ojos de Harry hasta que la puerta se puso entre ellos.

Harry se desplomo, casi sin aire, en el suelo de rodillas. Estaba desarmado, desmantelado y deshecho. Acababa de perderla y ella misma le habia prohibido cualquier forma de acercarse a ella, le habia betado cualquier forma de intentar recuperarla.

Apoyo las manos en el frio suelo de piedra y pudo ver como una fria lagrima chocaba contra el suelo entre ellas, sin saber que detrás de la puerta, la pelirroja se habia desplomado de espaldas a la pared hasta quedar su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y sus piernas y habia comenzado a llorar sin saber muy bien por que, ya que la simple decepcion le parecia poco motivo para lo abatida que se sentia.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.-Hermione tenia razon- le dijo Harry a Ron mientras desayunaban al dia siguiente-. Ya lo sabe todo el mundo.-termino echando una mirada a todo el comedor donde la gente murmuraba y le señalaba, y las niñas mas descaradas le guiñaban un ojo mientras se reian

.-Suele tenerla…Es fastidioso a veces- dijo, aunque no sono muy convincente ya que estaba mirando embobado como la castaña avanzaba por el comedor junto a Ginny

Al llegar a ellos Ginny les miro rapidamente y se marcho con un,

.-Hasta luego, hermanito

.-¿Que le pasa a esta?-pregunto a Hermione que tomaba su asiento frente a ellos

.-Nada importante- termino quitandole importancia pero mirando a Harry significativamente

Continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa insignificante que pudieron encontrar hasta que al rato Parvati y Lavender se unieron a ellos, con la intencion pintada en la cara de sacarle a Harry todo lo que pudieran sobre el jugoso cotilleo que ya habia llegado a los rincones mas reconditos del castillo

.-¡Buenos dias!-dijo alegremente Parvati

.-¿Como estamos hoy, Harry¿Alegre, orgulloso, satisfecho, arrepentido, resacoso?-Pregunto Lavender con ojos avidos de información

.-Pues si que se ha quedado buena la mañana…-contesto Harry distraido mirando al techo encantado del comedor

Parvati estaba preparada para acudir en ayuda de su amiga cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos por detrás. La chica parecio paralizada y confundida por un momento hasta que dijo

.-¿Thomas?

El chico se rio y rodeo a la chica para plantarle un beso en los labios incluso antes de que ella pudiera abrir los ojos. La chica sonrio en medio del beso y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico contenta. Al cabo de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos

.-¿Que haces aquí ya?-pregunto ella visiblemente alegre

.-No aguantaba mas sin verte-susurro el sonriendo y ganandose otro beso por parte de la chica-Por cierto, te he traido un regalito…

Parvati solto un gritito de emocion que hizo reir al chico y volvió a besarla de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento entre ella y Lavender

.-Bueno, y ¿que tal la boda?-Preugnto la morena mientra el chico buscaba algo en su mochila

.-Pues bien, pero no deje de pensar en lo bien que te habria quedado un vestido asi-dijo sacando por fin un pergamino enrollado y dandoselo a la chica antes de se le hubiera quitado la cara de embobada después del comentario-Toma, no tuve mucho tiempo de salir de compras, asi es marca de la casa.-Se acerco a ella y bajo el tono para añadir-Asegurate de verlo tu sola

La chica le miro divertida y ceso en su intento de desenrollar el pergamino

.-Parv, cariño, tienes que acompañarme a la lechuceria¿recuerdas?- dijo Lavender que se miraba las uñas distraida

.-Si, claro-Asintio su amiga que aun andaba perdida en los ojos negros de su chico.-No te preocupes, que vuelvo en un segundo y recuperamos el tiempo perdido- le dijo contenta a Dean dandole un rapido beso en los labios antes de levantarse

.-Te espero aquí-dijo el viendola marcharse

Seamus no tardo en ocupar el asiento que acababa de dejar libra Parvati para estar junto a su amigo

.-Bienvenido de nuevo, Dean-Dijo Hermione

.-Si, bienvenido.- añadio Ron-Ya echabamos de menos tus ronquidos

Harry no dijo nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como en la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica le decia algo al oido a una recien llegado Cho, y los ojos de la morena se desviaban instintivamente hacia Harry

Dean murmuro un gracias a la pareja que comenzo a hablar entre ellos, mirando aun a Parvati que se habia entretenido a hablar con un par de niñas en la entrada del comedor sin dejar de sonreir

.-No puedes ocultarselo eternamente, ni a mi tampoco-le susurro Seamus a su espalda

.-Lo se-dijo el sin mirarle-pero mira lo feliz que esta-Seamus no dijo nada, y el continuo observo como reanudaba el camino con lavender mirando su regalo entusiasmada-No me perdonaria que fuera yo quien le hiciese perder esa sonrisa

Seamus permanecio un momento en silencio pero no se pudo contener mas, no le gustaban los momentos de tension

.-Perdona que te diga, Thomas, pero te has vuelto un cursi

Dean se volvio y le miro sonriente a pesar de estar fingiendo estar enfadado.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

.-Harry, a ver, repiteme que leches hacemos escondidos detrás de este hipogrifo-le pidio Ron en un susurro a punto de perder la paciencia

.-Estas espeso hoy, Weasley-gruño el moreno impaciente-Cho tiene que salir ahora de Defensa y seguro que se pasa por el baño ese-señalo la puerta de enfrente-, pero como nunca va sola necesito que entretengas a la pesada de Mary. Ademas siempre me preguntaba por ti, creo que le gustas

.-Como le digas ese pequeño detalle a Hermione no vuelvo a ayudarte en mi vida

.-¿Que no me diga que?-pregunto Hermione asomando la cabeza por encima de una de las alas del hipogrigo

.-SSSSSHHHHHHHHH-solto Harry de repente cogiendola de la tunica y obligandola a esconderse con ellos

.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ron en un susurro

.-Descubrir que leches me estais ocultando-dijo ella mirando al pelirrojo enfadada-Os habeis ido muy misteriosos de Encantamientos

.-¡Nada! Solo estoy ayudando a este a hablar con Cho

.-¿Y que se supone que puedes hacer tu para ayudarle?

.-Soy muy util¿sabes? Aunque tu no lo aprecies-Se defendio el desafiante. Hermione le miro iquisitivamente para que contestase a su pregunta, Ron miro al frente antes de continuar-Tengo que entretener a una amiga suya

.-Gran actuación, Weasley-se rio la chica, pero tras un momento de reflexion añadio enfadada-No sera esa loba de Mary¿no?

Ron fingio no oirla

.-Ronald, como sea esa vamos a tener un problema, le gustas mas que comer con los dedos¿es que no has visto como te mira?

Ron se giro lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en los labios

.-¿Celosa?-dijo seductoramente, a lo que solo recibio como respuesta una colleja de la chica

.-¿Pero tu estas tonto o que?

.-¿Por qué me pegas?-se quejo el pelirrojo palpandose la zona dolorida

.-SSHHHH-volvio a decir Harry-¿Quéreis estaros quietos? Sois un autentico coñazo y ya casi van a salir.Y si Hermione, la chica es Mary

Ante esto, el siguiente en recibir una colleja por parte de Hermione fue Harry

.-¡Aunch!-se quejo-¿Pero por que me pegas a mi?

.-¿Por qué leches le dices a Ron que hable con esa tia si sabes que va detrás suya?

.-Por eso mismo, para saber que estara bien entretenida

.-¿Y usas de cebo al novio de tu mejor amiga?

.-Que resulta que es mi mejor amigo…¿No ves? Si yo sabia que lo de que estuvieseis juntos no iba a traerme nada bueno.

La campana sono

.-Ay…-suspiro Ron-lo que me gusta esto de estar escondidos los tres hablando en voz baja y Hermione mandandonos…es tan…nosotros

Hermione gruño y Harry elevo los ojos al cielo cuando la puerta del final del pasillo se abrio.Los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo hablando des sus cosas, y mientras el grupo pasaba frente a los tres Gryffindors un par de chicas se separaron y entraron en el ccuarto de baño.

.-Es el momento-dijo Harry

Ron se levanto colocandose los pantalones y la corbata y dijo

.-No te preocupes, "cari"-le dijo a Hermione sonriendo mientras se despeinaba el pelo-, yo soy solo tuyo

Hermione le indico con la mano que se acercara para darle un beso y cuando el chico se inclino ella le tomo por la corbata y le oblido de nuevo a esconderse, haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras ella se levantaba

.-Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me llames "cari"-dijo antes de dirigirse al baño de las chicas

Cerro la puerta tras ella mientras Ron y Harry intercambiaban miradas de incomprensión

.-Espero que no estropee el plan-murmuro Harry

.-Espero que no le dure mucho el cabreo

…

Mientras Harry y Ron se rompian la cabeza afuera, Hermione entro en el servicio doblandose sobre si misma y quejandose de un dolor ficticio. La susodicha Mary estaba mirandose al espejo mientras que hablaba con Cho que estaba dentro de uno de los retretes

.-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Mary al ver entrar a la castaña

Hermione levanto la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos

.-No tendras nada para el dolor de regla, verdad, me esta matando

.-¿Granger?-pregunto la Ravenclaw

Hermione se incorporo ligeramente

.-Si-dijo fingiendo sonreir con dificultad y alargando una mano-, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Crees que podrias ayudarme con esto? Ron me esta esperando fuera y se pone muy pesadito si tardo

A la chica se le abrieron los ojos cuando oyo el nombre del pelirrojo, y no tardo en sonreir encantada

.-Yo soy Mary Banks y tengo una pocion que va genial para eso, pero me la quede en la mochila, y mi mochila se la deje a Eddie. Si quiere acompañame, no debe de haber ido muy lejos

.-Me salvas la vida-sonrio falsamente Hermione

Mary sonrio satisfecha, se miro un momento mas al espejo y se coloco el pelo, tomando a Hermione por el codo y caminando con ella fuera del baño

.-¡Te espero abajo Cho!-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si antes de que la morena pudiera contestar nada

.-¿Ron?-Llamo Hermione cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo- Ay que ver-dijo volviendose falsamente a Mary-, a mi Ronny es que le gusta mas esconderse…¿Ronny?-volvio a llamar con voz melosamente cursi

El pelirrojo aparecio detrás del hipogrifo

.-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Ronny, "cari"

.-Ahí estas…Ronny-dijo marcando mucho la ultima palabra- Esta chica se llama Mary y se a ofrecido a ayudarme con esto¿me acompañas?

.-Encantado de conocerte Mary-dijo Ron sonriendo seductoramente a la ravenclaw que le miraba extasiada desde que habia aparecido detrás del hipogrifo-Yo soy…

.-Ron Weasley-termino ella-lo se. Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte…-termino guiñandole un ojo, que tomo a Ron por sorpresa de la que tardo un momento en recuperarse y volver a sonreir incomodo

Hermione gruño y luego volvio a quejarse, doblandose de nuevo sobre si misma

.-¿Encontramos ya a Eddie?-dijo con fingida dificultad-Me estoy muriendo poco a poco

Pero mientras Ron la miraba entre preocupado y extrañado Mary la ignoraba soberanamente, y un vistazo al hipogrifo y a un par de ojos verdes que asomaban tras el, le hizo tomar a la Ravenclaw del brazo y avanzar por el pasillo en busca del tal Eddie, con Ron intentando seguirle la conversación a la tal Mary

…

Harry estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando por fin su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione y la chica alejo de alli a todo el mundo decidida. En el momento en que la puerta del baño estuvo despejada cruzo el pasillo rapidamentente se interno en ella, escondiendose tras los espejos

.-¿Quién anda ahí?-se oyo la voz de Cho al otro lado del espejo

Harry rodeo los lababos y aparecio a la izquierda de la chica, que solo tuvo que mirar su reflejo en el espejo para saber de quien se trataba sin necesidad de encararle. Su cara se transformo de repente a una de tensa furia

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Tenemos que hablar-dijo avanzando por el baño lentamente para quedar tras de la chica y poder verla reflejada en el espejo

.-Te equivocas.-dijo ella concentrandose en su propio reflejo y repasandose los coloretes con una brocha-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

.-No voy a pedirte nada, solo quiero que terminemos asi

.-Pues te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde

.-Pero aun estamos a tiempo de no acabar tan mal. ¡Escuchame!-dijo avanzando hacia ella-Siento lo de San Valentin¿vale? Malfoy me encerro en un baño y cuando llegue ya estabas dormida, no era mi intencion dejarte plantada

.-¿Sabes? Ya habia oido esa historia del baño…y te has saltado mi parte favorita-dijo sonriendo friamente-, la de que te pasaste el dia entero con la pequeña Weasley

.-No fue intencionado-añadio el moreno rapidamente

.-No…claro.-Dijo ella pintandose ahora los labios-¿Pero vas a negarme que no paras de pensar en ella?-el chico no respondio-La primera vez que quedamos te pregunte quien era y te alarmaste al pensar que fuera algo mas que la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo. Desde entonces supe que acabarias dandote cuenta de que si que era algo mas, pero tenia la esperanza de que al menos mientras estuvieras conmigo no lo hicieras… Un error subestimar a esa chica-termino suspirando

.-Lo siento.-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Harry-Lo siento muchisimo. Pero quiero que sepas que si no me di cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahí es porque siempre he estado cegado contigo.

.-Siento haber sido un obstáculo…-empezo a decir la chica molesta

.-No, no es eso. Nada de lo que hemos tenido ha sido un error **((n/F: uuuuuoooooo, nada fue un error…jaja…Lo siento))**, y por eso no quiero que acabemos asi. Mirame-le pidio tomandola del codo y haciendo que se voltease- Has sido muy importante para mi

Cho le miro unos segundos a los ojos y en seguida se volteo de nuevo,se agarro al lababo y miro hacia abajo. Despues de tragarse las lagrimas levanto la cabeza lentamente

.-¿Tan importante como Parkinson?-pregunto fijando los ojos en el reflejo de Harry

Harry permanecio un momento mirando tambien el reflejo de la chica hasta que hablo

.-Nunca…-empezo con dificultad-Nunca te compares con ella¿de acuerdo? Lo de Parkinson si que fue el mayor error de mi vida. Ni siquiera se porque ocurrio. No puedo explicartelo, solo se que me arrepiento con todas mis fuerzas

Mientras habia eschuchado esta explicación de Harry, Cho habia mantenido la cabeza agachada sobre el lababo, apretans olo de nuevo entre sus manos, para no caerse, para no derrumbarse. Pero no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos

.-¿Sabes? Nunca pense que pudieras llegar a hacerme tanto daño-dijo sin levantar la cabeza-Pero no te preocupes, no es que hayas sido el amor de mi vida ni nada por el estilo, los dos sabemos que no es eso. Simplemente me has hecho quedar como una tonta delante de todo el colegio. Has hecho que tenga que darle la razon a todos aquellos que me decian que te dejase, que eras un niñato. Has herido mi orgullo, y eso no te lo puedo perdonar

.-Pero…

.-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Harry- susurro con la voz entrecortada- Vete

Y de nuevo Harry volvio a sentirse desarmado, seguro que de aquellas palabras habian levantado un muro definitivo entre aquella morena que le habia robado tanto el sueño y el. Y sin mas que una fugaz y triste mirada al reflejo de la chica, salido de aquel baño arrastrando algo mas que los pies.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Siiii, lo se, ha sido un poco ida de pinza ¿ pero es que nadie nunca ha cometido algun error que no sea capaz de explicarse por que leches ha pasado?Acaso soy la unica trastornada?bueno…ahora tengo a Harry para que me acompañe en el sentimiento, aunque lo suyo es muy gore…el pobre…no esta en su mejor momento, alguna mas se apunta para darle con la puerta en las narices? Y eso que después de leer el principe mestizo ha sido cuando por primera vez me a caido bien, y mirad como se lo pago…que cruel. Pero es que esto ya estaba preparado mucho antes de ese gran libro ((si no lo habeis leido, saltaros los tres ultimo capitulos, no merece la pena que el trauma os estropee ese gran libro)). El caso, que esto es una muestra de que este y los futuros libros de HP nada tienen que infuir en mi ficci, asiq las que no lo hayais leido no os preocupeis, aki no habra ningun spoiler de esos_

_En fin, que tengo muchas ganas de saber que os ha parecido, ya que este es el primer capi que nadie habia leido, y hacia un monton que no publicaba nada nuevo. Espero no defraudaros ni haber perdido el toque, pero si es asi, prefiero que me lo digais…ahora si, el trailer, que ya veo que os encanta…jaja. Aunque reconocedme un merito: ahora los capitulos no estan escritos, son frases que rondan en mi mente…_

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_Hay muchas formas de olvidar los problemas…Algunos prefieren no pensar:_

…-Entrenamiento todas las tarde de hoy hasta el dia del partido- anuncio seriamente Harry al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor…

_O mentir:_

…-No me pasa nada, me he dado un golpe esta mañana y por eso me duele, no te reocupes-dijo palpandose la rodilla e intentando sonreir…

_Otros buscan algo a lo que agarrarse para no caer_

…-Dime que me quieres-le rogo la pelirroja con sus ojos azules rebosantes de dudas…

_Y otros simplemente, se lo niegan a si mismos_

…-No estoy celoso¿por que iba a estarlo?-dicia nervioso, mas para si que para Harry- Ella me quiere, y ese bulgaro con cara de gruñon no puede quitarmela. No puede, no estoy celoso, no me importa…

…_Pero la vengaza suele parecer siempre la mejor opcion_

…Risitas, murmuros, dedos señalandola…Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos. Y habia un solo culpable para todo aquello: Harry… Y mientras la palabra venganza comenzaba a sonar mejor en su cabeza, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios…

_Y mientras todo Hogwarts intenta superar su mala racha, les llega una visita inesperada_

.-¿_Harrry_?- Les llamo una conocida pero inesperada voz a su espalda

.-Tiene que ser una broma…-murmuro Ron temiendose lo peor y mirando a Harry que se congio de hombros.

Y juntos se volvieron lentamente para encarar al dueño de aquella voz tan hosca…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	16. Una Visista Inesperada

_¡Hola gente!_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero esque tuve un percance con el capitulo: se borro y tuve que volver a escribirlo, y para cuando lo hice lo dividi en dos capitulos. Por eso quiza este se haya quedado un poco cojo, o soso, pero aun asi espero que os guste_

_Bueno y ahora un favor: que me espereis. Son las nueve de la mañana y tengo una resaca de la leche y estoy a punto de partir para Madrid, donde voy a comenzar la carrera. Y hasta dentro de un par de semanas no tendre ordenador, y no podre escribir, asique tened paciencia, porque tardare en volver, pero VOLVERE._

_Tampoco me da tiempo de contestar a los rr, pro sabeis que os quiero, MUCHO!_

_Un besazo y hasta pronto_

**16- Una Visita Inesperada**

_Viernes, 12 de Marzo_

Mientras Ginny escribia con lentitud la fecha sobre la esquina derecha de su pergamino, su mirada se desvio instintivamente a la ventana del aula. La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero aun hacia frio. A pesar de que los rayos de sol se filtrasen brillantes por el cristal, y pudiese distinguir el verde del césped y los colores de las primeras flores, aun quedaba nieve en las montañas que habia detrás de Hogsmaid, incluso en la mayoria de las torres del castillo.

Pero no era en eso en lo que la pelirroja pensaba mientras veia como un par de pajaros se peleaban en el alfeizar de la ventana por lo que parecia ser un gusano de goma. No estaba pensando en la primavera, ni en las flores, ni la nieve…ni siquiera estaba pensando en los apuntes que estaba dictando la profesora Mcgonnagal. En realidad estaba penasando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano.

Hacia justo una semana que habian tomado un aula que habia en lo alto de la torre de astronomia y la habian insonorizado para que no les pillasen. Luego habian conseguido una cantidad rebosante de bebidas y comida y algo de musica y se habian preparado para pasar una noche de locura. Lógicamente, la organización de la fiesta habia corrido a manos de los gemelos, y aunque habian pretendido que fuese sorpresa, cunado Ron habia pillado a Harry con los brazos rebosantes de cerveza de mantequilla y el pelo lleno de serpentina y confeti, intentando salir a escondidas de la sala comun, habia comenzado a sospechar. Ademas el hecho de que el moreno hubiese cancelado un entrenamiento a tres semanas del ultimo y decisivo partido de la temporada, tambien era algo mas que sospechoso.

De cualquier modo, ya fuera porque se revento la sorpresa o porque la gata de Filch se colo y tuvieron que organizar una operación de evacuacion instantanea a la hora y media de empezar la fiesta, el caso fue que no resulto la fiesta del año, para nadie. Ni siquiera para Ron, que una vez hubo abierto todos sus regalos, comido la mitad de las provisiones y bebido un par de cervazas de mantequilla (lo que le llevo media hora escasa) decidio pasarse por la fiesta privada que Hermione le tenia preparada en su dormitorio, prometiendo que volveria luego. Claro que cuando se disponian a volver, Parvati y Lavender llegaron al cuarto a informarles de lo de la "operación evacuacion instantanea".

Pero claro, la operación no era tampoco lo que rondaba la cabeza de Ginny en aquel momento… Mas bien lo que habia pasado justo antes de encontrar a la Sra Norris mirando con ojos avidos la mesa de las bebidas y ronroneando amenazadoramente. La cosa habia sido mas o menos asi:

Ginny habia llegado muy contenta a la fiesta de su hermano del brazo de Mike que podia haberse puesto mas guapo que nunca, hasta que llamaron a la puerta del aula y les abrio Harry. _"Pues si que empezamos bien"_ habia pensado la pelirroja sin saber que el moreno habia pensado exactamente igual. Y todo porque Harry, a pesar de su discursion el dia del "pequeño error", no habia dejado a sol ni a sombra a la chica. Cada vez que Ginny no estaba con Mike, aparecia Harry, rogandole para que le escuchara un momento, a lo que ella siempre se negaba. Y asi, mas o menos, habia pasado una semana hasta el dia de la fiesta, en el instante en que Harry tenia sus ojos verdes clavados en los de Ginny.

.-Buenas, Potter-habia saludado con toda simpatia Mike.

.-Entrad-dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de Ginny-Ron esta a punto de llegar

Y lo de no apartar los ojos de Ginny se convirtió en el entretenimiento preferido de Harry durante la fiesta. Ya no intentaba hablar con ella, solo la miraba. Y eso conseguia desconcertarla aun mas. Cuando la pelirroja fue a coger una cerveza, volvio instintivamente la cabeza y sobre un sofa estaba Harry sentado, fingiendo que atendia a Lavender, pero con los ojos clavados en ella. Cuando la chica se puso a bailar con Mike, noto algo en su espalda, y al volverse se econtro con un par de ojos verdes clavados en ella.

Eran en esas miradas en lo que pensaba Ginny mientras observaba pelear a aquellos pajaros. En esos ojos verdes que rogaban por que se acercase y le escuchase, en esos ojos verdes que reflejaban una tristeza inmensa cada vez que ella se abrazaba a Mike, que desprendian un aire de amenaza cada vez que le besaba. Esos ojos verdes que robosaban de felicidad cuando notaba que era ella, Ginny, la que se quedaba colgada de su mirada a veces, confusa y cargada de prguntas, pero desarmada.

En aquellas veces, intentaba preguntarle con sus ojos al chico porque la torturaba de aquella forma, preferia que la siguiese por los corredores de Hogwarts porque asi se ahorraba el mirarle con solo bajar la cabeza. Pero si el no decia nada ella tenia que buscarle, y si su mirada se encontraba con aquellos ojos verdes, nunca podria bajar la cabeza. Eran lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo, desde pequeña, y nunca habia sido lo bastante fuerte como para resistirse a ellos. Por eso le rogaba con los ojos que dejara aquella forma de martirio, que se olvidase de ella y la dejase con la vida que tan bien habia construido sin el. Sabia que Harry no la estaba entendiendo, _"que tonteria, los ojos no pueden hablar,"_ pero cuando estaba pensando en esto el sonrio, como si hubiera comprendido todo lo que queria decirle, y ella no pudo evitar sonreir de vuelta. Aunque últimamente le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, si se trataba de sus ojos y una sonrisa, solo podria rogar interiormente porque no la dejaran nunca, y fueran a por ella

Y asi lo hizo, Harry se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la chica. Parecia que con aquella sonrisa le abia concedido el pase **((n/F: pase VIP como en las discos, ajajaj)) **para acercarse a ella sin ser herido y poder dirigirle la palabra sin que ella huyese.

Lentamente, llego hasta ella sin romper el contacto visual, y tras permaneces unos instantes frente a ella sin levantar la mirada ni borrar la sonrisa, la tomo por un brazo y la saco fuera de la fiesta, justo al otro la de la puerta.

En un momento de descuido, el contacto visual se rompio, y Ginny consiguia bajar la cabeza y ser mucho mas consciente de la realidad. Pero antes de que lo fuera del todo, Harry la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

.-No te voy a dejar, asi que no intentes alejarme de ti-le dijo simplemente-. No parare hasta que me escuches y te des cuenta de que eres la niña de mi vida.

Y sin mas la solto, abrio la puerta y entro de nuevo en la fiesta sin esperarla si quiera. Ginny estaba plantada en la misma posición que hacia un momento, pero aun mas confusa si cabia. Entonces Seamus dijo algo como

.-¿Esta no es la Sra Norris?-señalando el suelo.

Y la fiesta termino.

"_La niña de mi vida"._ Ginny apreto los dientes al recordar aquellas palabras. Habia estado lenta y torpe, habia bajado la guardia y le habia permitido que se acercase lo suficiente como para que la confundiese de nuevo. No podia permitirselo, si conseguia un par de acercamientos como ese, Ginny no lo resistiria y acabaria perdiendo todo lo que tenia por alguien que simplemente se habia encaprichado con ella. Para Harry ella era solo eso, un capricho, y Ginny no podia ceder, porque cuando el se cansara de su "capricho" a ella no le quedaria nada, lo habria dejado todo por un par de ojos verdes.

"_La niña de mi vida… de esta semana¿no, Harry?" _Entorno los ojos y observo la mañana que habia al otro lado de la ventana. Parecia que hacia un buen dia, pero si te atrevias a bajar a los terrenos sin guantes ni abrigo, podias prepararte para morir por hipotermia. Asi era Harry: parecia sincero cuando decia aquellas cosas, pero Ginny sabia que pronto se le pasaria el capricho, y se cansaria de perseguirla, o de tenerla… Si ella lo sabia, o al menos queria saberlo. Pero lo peor de todo era que después de la fiesta, lo unico que habia hecho era mirarla, como en aquella clase. Por todo el colegio, a todas horas, siempre que veia a Harry, la estaba mirando. Pero no habian hablado nada… _"No se que prefiero"_

Y ademas estaba Mike. Suspiro. El si que era el "niño de su vida"…¿verdad?

.-Señorita Weasley, me pregunto como piensa acordarse de todo lo que acabo de dictar. ¿Acaso lo ha retenido todo en su mente?- Ginny se volvio tan rapido hacia la profesora que casi se le desencaja alguna vertebra. Atino a sonreir con dificultad.- Bueno supongo que un par de amigos que presten atención le pueden resultar mas utiles que su memoria…-El timbre sono- En cualquier caso espero ver sus apuntes en limpio para la proxima clase, ademas de la tarea que esta apuntada en la pizarra. Y de verdad espero que esos dos pajaros que la estaba distrayendo-dijo apuntando a la ventana-, se decidan y dejen de pelear por algo que el de las alas verdes conseguira.

Ginny se volvio rapidamente a la ventana para observar como el mas grande de los dos pajaros, se hacia por fin con el gusano de goma y emprendia el vuelo. Ginny sonrio pero rapidamente se volvio a la profesora curiosa y preocupada. Esta ya habia acabado de recoger prácticamente su mesa, al igual que sus compañeros, que ya se habian marchado, y la miro

.-¿Le pasa algo, señorita?

Ginny tardo un momento en contestar

.-No…nada-dijo volviendo a la ventana y viendo como el pajaro de color azul emprendia tambien el vuelo y desaparecia

Ginny se levanto y recogio sus cosas con pesadez, sin apartar la idea de su mente de porque habia tenido que ser precisamente el de las alas verdes el que se llevase el gusano. Lo peor de todo, es que durante toda la pelea, era el que mejor le habia caido, el que queria que ganase, claro que no se habia fijado en que era de color…verde

.-Realmente le han afectado esos pajaros¿no?-le dijo la profesora cuando se junto con ella en la puerta- De verdad espero que se esfumen antes de la proxima clase-le dijo sonriendo

Ginny sonrio de vuelta

.-Gracias

.-Nos vemos en el Gran Salon-termino la profesora desapareciendo por el pasillo

Ginny emprendio su camino lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, cunado escucho unos pasos tras ella. Se paro y suspiro resignada, ya sabia quien era.

.-Crei que ya te habias cansado de esto-dijo sin volverse

.-Te equivocaste-contesto simplemente Harry acercandose a ella-¿Por qué no comes conmigo hoy y hablamos?

.-He quedado para comer con Mike

.-Pues desqueda

.-Voy a dejarte algo claro, Harry-dijo volviendose por fin, pero sorprendiendose al encontrar a Harry mucho mas cerca de lo que habia supuesto-Mike es mi novio, no tu.

.-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes…Se cual es mi posicion-contesto visiblemente molesto- Pero eso podria cambiar¿no?-pregunto esperanzado

.-No-dijo tajante Ginny después de tomarse un momento, y se volvio por su camino dandole de nuevo la espalda

La cara de Harry se contorsiono en una mueca de enfado y desesperación que por suerte Ginny no vio. Después de unos instantes siguio su camino tras la chica

.-¡Que no me sigas!-grito Ginny volviendose

.-La persecución ha terminado por hoy, pelirroja, solo me dirigia al Gran Salon

La chica permanecio estatica asimilando lo mal que acababa de quedar. No ayudo a mejorar su humor que en la cara de Harry apareciese una sonrisa traviesa. Ginny se limito a gruñir y a continuar su camino de nuevo. Al cabo de dos pasos comenzo a oir como el chico la seguia de nuevo. La pelirroja resoplo, sin saber que cada vez que lo hacia Harry sonreia aun mas. La conocia, si seguia asi, pronto se rendiria y tendria que hablar con el.

Y de esta forma tan agradable continuaron el camino, Ginny resoplando al oir cada paso de Harry tras ella y el sonriendo por la desesperación de la chica, y disfrutando del vaivén de su falda a casa paso, imaginando que no faltaba mucho hasta que pudiera ir junto a ella.**((n/F: tu sigue imaginando hijo, que de ilusiones se vive))**

Pero Harry tuvo que terminar con todas aquellas ilusiones en el momento en que pusieron un pie en el Gran Salon. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba Mike, esperando a Ginny con el pelo cayendole graciosamente sobre los ojos. Al ver a la pelirroja sonrio y mientras la chica se lanzaba sobre el a besarle decidida, el Ravenclaw se fijo en quien venia tras ella, y no le gusto nada.Pero toda su reaccion fue abrazar aun mas fuerte a la chica y guiarla hasta su mesa sin soltarla.

Harry gruño y estuvo estatico unos momento viendo la escena, pero en seguida comenzo su camino hacia donde estaban sus compañeros sin dejar de resoplar y sin mirar a nadie mas.

.-Entrenamiento todas las tarde de hoy hasta el dia del partido- anuncio seriamente Harry al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, con la vista centrada en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Ginny reia tontamente sobre algo que le habia dicho Mike, y miraba a Harry triunfante

.-¿No crees que acabas de rayarte un pelin, capi?-pregunto Ron tirandole una patata frita a Hermione que estaba sentada delante

.-No-dijo Harry sencillamente

.-Harry, faltan dos semanas¿no lo ves excesivo?-Añadio Hermione-Y tu, Weasley, deja las patatas ya¿no?

.-No-repitio el moreno.

.-Pues si que te has levantado espesito…-murmuro Ron volviendo a comer e intentando averiguar que era lo que Harry miraba con tanta preocupación. Pero al ver que sus ojos estaban clavados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, supuso que era Cho a quien miraba

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depues del almuerzo tenian Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y hacia mas de cinco minutos que el timbre habia sonado, cuando Parvati y Dean salian del castillo en direccion a la cabaña de Hagrid

.-Mierda, vamos a llegar tarde seguro-decia la chica colocandose la tunica y acelerando el paso

Dean iba pegado a sus talones acomodandose la corbata, pero al intentar seguir el ritmo de la chica noto un pinchazo en la rodilla, por el que no pudo reprimir un quejido

.-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo Parvati volviendose de repente

El chico puso cara de estar perfectamente

.-No nada, me he tropezado-contesto

.-Pues deja de estar tan torpe y acelera-contesto la chica continuando su camino

Dean siguio tras ella, regañandose a si mismo por dejarse dominar por el dolor, aunque últimamente no tenia fuerzas para nada. Pero cuando ya estaban llegando vieron como el grupo se alejaba de la cabaña camino de la entrada al bosque prohibido, por lo que Parvati comenzo a correr. No habian corrido ni cinco metros cuando la pierna del chico fallo, y parecio que se convertia en plastilina, provocando que cayera al suelo rodando.Parvati se volvio preocupada:

.-¡Dean¿Estas bien?-dijo arrodillandose junto a el

El chico reprimio un grito de dolor

.-Si…-dijo con dificultad-Es solo la rodilla…

.-¿Te la has roto?-pregunto preocupada

.-No, no me pasa nada, me he dado un golpe esta mañana y por eso me duele, no te reocupes-dijo palpandose la rodilla e intentando sonreir

.-¿Crees que podras andar hasta la clase? Bueno no, mejor te llevo a la enfermeria, total, ya llegamos tarde

.-¡No!-exclamo Dean lo mas rapido que pudo- No en serio, estoy bien, vamos a clase

.-¿Seguro?

.-Claro-dijo el concentrandose para que desapareciera el dolor-Vamos, solo ayudame a levantarme

Parvati le miro extrañada pero no pudo decir nada mas. Se puso en pie y le tendio la mano, ayudandolo a levantarse con evidente dificultad. Cuando reanudaron la marcha Dean no pudo evitar cojear ligeramente, y aunque el no lo sabia, Parvati lo estaba notando perfectamente, y en su cabeza comenzo a formarse la idea de que algo no iba bien.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los dias pasaban por Hogwarts sin que nada cambiase mucho mas que el paisaje o el tiempo. La primavera se acercaba y tambien el partido contra Ravenclaw, que era lo que tenia mas concentrados a casi la totalidad de la casa Gryffindor, en especial al equipo de Quiddich, y por supuesto a su capitan. Claro que el, tambien estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como pasaban con casi la totalidad de la clase de quinto curso.

Harry, por ejemplo, seguia concentrado en Ginny y Ginny seguia concentrada en no concentrarse en Harry. Dean seguia concentrado en olvidarse de su pequeño secreto y en que continuase siendo un secreto, mientras pasaba a concentrarse en Parvati, que se concentraba en olvidar su preocupación mirando el dibujo de ella semidesnuda que le habia traido Dean de Londres y ayudando a Lavender a liarse con lo que parecian todos los tios de Hogwarts. Seamus habia pasado a concentrarse en dejar de tanto hablar con Anna y besarla mas, pero como ella se concentraba en que solo se besaran, ambos estaban comenzando a aburrirse de no poder nunca dejar de concentrarse. Y por supuesto, Ron seguia concentrado exclusivamente en Hermione, mientras ella se concentraba en los dos amores de su vida: Ron y los libros…

.-Ron, no deberias ir hoy a entrenar-dijo Hermione gateando melosa por el sofa hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo leyendo

.-Sabes que Harry me mata si no voy-contesto el sin mirarla

Hermione puso una mueca de enfado momentanea pero en seguida volvio a poner ojitos dulces y siguio gateando por el sofa hasta que estuvo tan cerca del chico que este no tuvo mas remedio que volverse hacia ella

.-¿Ansiosa por un poquito de Ron?-pregunto el chico divertido

Hermione asintio juguetona y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

.-¿No vas a quedarte conmigo?-pregunto haciendo pucheros

.-No puedo…-contesto el haciendo pucheros el tambien

.-Porfi…-continuo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico

.-Harry me mata…-dijo el pensando porque no podia ser el quien matase a Harry

.-Harry es malo…

.-Lo se…-argumento el pelirrojo acercandose lentamente a los labios de la chica, sin darse cuenta que ella retrocedia casi imperceptiblemente.

.-Quedate…-rogo ella mirandole con los ojitos entornados

.-Podria hablar con el…-comenzo a ceder Ron que seguia intentando besar a la chica, sin mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus labios. Hermione asintio sonriendo-…y decirle que estoy malo…-la chica siguio asintiendo y el pelirrojo siguio acercandose, y casi rozando los labios de la chica continuo-…y que tu tienes que cuidarme

La miro un instante a los ojos que brillaban por su sonrisa y después por fin la beso, pero el beso terino mucho antes de lo que el pensaba: Hermione se separo de el y se puso en pie abandonando toda pose melosa, mucho antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo si quiera a cerrar los ojos para el beso.

.-Bien, asi podras ponerte al dia en pociones para el examen del viernes

.-¿QUE?-pregunto Ron incredulo

.-Pues que te quedan tres dias para estudiarte un examen del que no tienes ni idea

.-En serio…¿QUE?

.-Que dejes de hacer el imbecil y subas a por tus libros si quieres que te ayude

.-¿Vas a inventarte otro de tus jueguecitos para motivarme?

.-No.-contesto simplemente Hermione cruzandose de brazos- No ha tiempo para jueguecitos

.-¿Entonces a que venia el numerito de ahora mismo?

.-Tenia que conseguir que pasases del entrenamiento de alguna forma

.-¿Y tienes que mentirme para conseguirlo?

.-No te he mentido, te he dicho que te quedaras conmigo porque tenia ganas de estar contigo-dijo mirandose de pronto las uñas

.-No me habias avisado de que a parte de nosotros iban a estar los apuntes de Snape

.-Claro…porque si te digo que te quedes para estudiar esta claro que lo harias…-Añadio apoyando los brazos sobre las caderas-Como llevas haciendo desde que Harry puso los dichosos entrenamientos todos los dias. Tu respuesta es: los entrenamientos son sagrados

.-¡Pues claro que lo son! Falta semana y media para el partido

.-Pero si que podias saltarte uno por echar un polvo¿no?

.-¡Ah! Asi que, según tu, eso es lo que hacemos

.-¿El que?-pregunto Hermione que acababa de perderse completamente

.-Echar polvos…yo crei que haciamos el amor-dijo haciendose el ofendido

.-Deja de hacerte el ofendido Weasley, y volvamos al tema. Puedes saltarte el entrenamiento para estar conmigo, pero no para estudiar que es lo que deberias estar haciendo

.-Eso no es justo, sabes que tu eres mi punto debil. Es cuestion de fuerza de voluntad¿sabes? Mi deber es ir al entrenamiento, pero si se trata de estar contigo…

.-¡Tu deber es estudiar!

.-Si, cuando no estoy entrenando

Hermione gruño desesperada

.-¿Ha sido Harry quien te ha dicho eso?-pregunto Hermione

.-Si-contesto el pelirrojo evasivo

.-¿Por qué solo le haces caso cuando sabes que esta diciendo tonterias?

.-¡No son tonterias!

La chica suspiro y se tomo un momento para continuar con la conversación, frtandose las sienes con paciencia

.-Vamos a ver-dijo-. ¿Cuándo piensas estudiar?

.-Despues del entrenamiento

.-O sea, a las nueve de la noche **((n/F:eso alli es mogollon de tarde, recuerdo))**, despues de pasarte dos horas sin parar de jugar, vengas de barro hasta las cejas y sin ganas ni para hablar, y en lo unico en que pienses sea en irte a dormir. Claro, Ron, ese es el mejor momento del dia para meterle mano a pociones

.-Nunca es buen momento para meterle mano a Pociones-argumento Ron desesperado-. Y ademas, ese es mi problema, yo sabre cuando tengo que estudiar o no, por algo es mi vida.

.-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como dejas que te suspendan todas

.-¿Pero porque tengo que defenderme yo cuando eres tu la que utiliza el sexo para controlarme? Somos dos en esta relacion y a mi nunca se me ocurriria decirte lo que tienes que hacer, o engañarte para que lo hagas

.-Solo me estoy preocupando por ti

.-Hermione¡no eres mi madre¡Deja de controlarme como si lo fueras!

.-¿Te crees que a mi me gusta este papel¡No me dejas otra opcion! Pero creeme que ya me estoy cansando. Si piensas que no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti es que no has entendido nada

Ron permanecio unos momento mirandole a los ojos, a punto de decir algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiria, asique por primera vez en toda su vida, supo cuando parar una discursion con Hermione antes de tener que lamentarlo demasiado. Sin mas se levanto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la sorprendida chica y se dirigio a su dormitorio como si nada hubiese pasado

.-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto ella entre extrañada y enfadada

.-A cambiarme

.-¿Para que?

.-No puedo entrenar con el uniforme

.-Asi que después de todo esto no piensas hacerme el mas minimo caso, piensas ir a entrenar y pasar del examen como si…

Ron se detuvo en el hueco que llevaba a su dormitorio y se volvio lentamente a mirar a la chica

.-Los entrenamientos son sagrados-dijo

Y sin mas se volvio y desaparecio dejando a Hermione resoplando, confusa y cabreada.

…

.-¿Te lo puedes creer?-le preguntaba Ron a Harry al borde de la histeria, cuando salian de la cena camino del entrenamiento.

En la cena Hermione no le habia dirigido la palabra prácticamente a Ron, y cuando Harry le habia preguntado al pelirrojo que les pasaba, este le habia contado la conversación que habian tenido de forma casi integra

.-¿Te lo puedes creer?-volvio a preguntar en el Hall- A parte de que me miente y me chantajea para que me salte un entrenamiento, encima se enfada conmigo porque no lo hago

.-Hombre…quiza deberias haber aprovechado un poco después de las clases para estudiar¿no?-dijo Harry con cautela, cuando comenzaron a pisar la fresca hierba- Ayer estuvimos Hermione y yo en la biblioteca en la hora libre de Encantamientos, y tu te quedaste en la Sala Comun jugando al ajedrez con Dean. Por cierto¿sabes si le pasa algo?

.-¿Qué voy a saber yo?

.-Bueno el caso es que en parte Herm tiene razon¿has empezado con Pociones?

.-¿Pero porque te pones de su parte? Te recuerdo que queria que me saltase TU entrenamiento…dice que no son importantes, y que el quiddich no es ninguna prioridad

Harry parecio pensarselo un momento, y luego añadio

.-Si…ahí se ha pasado, es cierto…

…

.-Y es que ademas siempre hace lo mismo, se aprovecha de mi para que termine haciendo lo que ella quiere…¡No lo soporto!- Continuaba relatando Ron cuando salian de los vestuarios camino del castillo.

Después de dos horas de entrenamientos, charla de Harry correspondiente, ducha, y cambio de ropa el chico seguia despotricando y machacando la oreja del pobre Harry que ya se habia cansado de contestar y solo asentia. El objetivo de Ron era descargar toda la tension creada durante la discursion para cuando llegase a la Sala Comun tuviese la fuerza suficiente para que Hermione descargase la suya y que a la media hora estuviesen tan bien como siempre. Parecia una buena tecnica, solo que a Harry le parecia que cada vez que hablaba el pelirrojo estaba mas enfadado

.-Eso si que no, Ron.-intervino por fin. No lo hacia desde la primera media hora de entrenamiento-Sabes que sin ella no puedes vivir, asi que no digas que no la soportas

.-¿Sabes Harry? No hace falta que me recuerdes mis debilidades…casi te preferia mudo

.-Esta bien… -rio Harry cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras de piedra de la entrada-Pero ni que Hermione ahora fuese una arpia manipuladora…-Ron le fulmino con la mirada, diciendole algo asi como _"eso lo decidire yo"-_Vale…-accedio el moreno de nuevo-ya me cayo, continua…

.-Es que ademas, -empezo de nuevo cuando abrian las puertas de roble y entraban al Hall-cuando estoy a punto de decirle lo que pienso sobre las cosas que hace, se dedica a clavar los ojos en mi y sabe que no lo aguanto, empiezo a turbarme y se me olvida lo que iba a decir y…-continuo mientras Harry asentia.

Y continuo asi mientras cruzaban el Hall y subian las escaleras de mármol, mientras cruzaban el pasillo del primer piso y estaban a punto de entrar por un atajo que habia detrás de un tapiz cuando…

.-¿_Harrry_?- Les llamo una conocida pero inesperada voz a su espalda

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco, y se tomaron un instante de reflexion para ubicar aquella voz en la cara de su dueño

.-Tiene que ser una broma…-murmuro Ron temiendose lo peor y mirando a Harry que se congio de hombros.

Y juntos se volvieron lentamente para encarar al dueño de aquella voz tan hosca.

Sorprendidos cada vez mas, se encontraron con aquel rostro uraño, de nariz aguileña y facciones marcadas, que los miraba con cara de no saber ni el mismo que hacia alli. Víktor Krum estaba en Hogwarts, estaba frente a ellos y, curiosamente con los ojos fijos en Ron y no en Harry, que al fin y al cabo, era a quien mas conocia

.-Rron¿Verrdad?-pregunto extendiendo la mano para que se la estrechase

Ron le miro confundido. No sabia si sentirse halagado porque su jugador preferido de Quiddich recordase su nombre, o si sentirse furioso y ofendido porque el tio que mas despertaba sus celos, aquel que se habia atrevido a bailar con la niña de sus ojos en sus narices y mucho antes de que el pudiera si quiera haberla abrazado como quisiera, estaba ahí, frente a el, extendiendole una mano como si fuese su gran amigo

Como estas sensaciones encontradas no le permitian articular palabra, opto por estrechar la mano del sujeto sin decir nada pero sin dejar de mirarle.

Mientras tanto Harry observaba el encuentro sumamente extrañado al ver alli de nuevo a Krum, pero terriblemente divertido al ver la expresión de Ron e imaginandose la de cosas que debian de estar pasandose por su mente. Cuando su amigo estrecho la mano del visitante no puedo e vitar reirse, aunque trato de disimularlo tosiendo. En ese momento el bulgaro se volvio hacia el

.-¿Como te encuentrras Harrry? Me alegrro haberrte visto-le pregunto poniendo cara de interes

.-Yo…muy bien Víctor-contesto el chico-¿pero que haces por aquí?

.-Tenia ganas de volverr a Inglaterrra y Dumbledorre me ofrrecio darr unas clases de Quiddich-informo

.-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry interesado-¿Como una especie de seminario?

.-Eso crreo. Me gustarria que me ayudases

.-¿En serio?-repitio Harry cada vez mas entusiasmado**((n/F: lógicamente dentro de su sosera inglesa…sin alterarse demasiado…sabemos como es Harry cuando kiere…jeje))**-¿Cuándo?

.-Las clases serran la semana que viene, trres dias. Podrrias ayudarrme con los grrupos este fin de semana-le pidio

.-Un momento-intervino Ron de repente, volviendo a la realidad- ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte, Vicky¿Viktor?-rectifico rapidamente

.-Entendi que después de las clases habrra un parrtido-dijo-, crreo que me quedarre para verrlo.

.-¿En serio?-volvio a repetir Harry con mas entusiasmo aun, y cuando se oyo a si mismo penso si no estaba quedando como un imbecil repitiendo lo mismo tantas veces

.-Vicky¿verdad?-pregunto Ron tomandole de pronto por el hombro, adquiriendo una simpatia excesiva, que se derivaba de las ganas de estrangular al bulgaro y de cantarle las cuarenta a Hermione que de seguro estaba al tanto-¿Puedo llamarte Vicky?-pregunto rapidamente

Krum asintio turbado

.-Me alegro que vayas a quedarte tanto tiempo porque asi tendremos mucho de que hablar…-le dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros del joven y arrastrandolo hacia delante, con mayor fuerza de la necesaria quiza, ante la atonita mirada de Harry- ¿Te apetece un tour por Hogwarts¿Quieres conocer algun secreto¿Alguna chica?-dijo fingiendo una complicidad casi terrorifaca

El bulgaro lo miro asustado

.-¿Dónde esta Herrmione?-pregunto volviendose a Harrry

…

.-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Ron cuando encontraron a Hermione en la sala comun sentada en el sofa con sus compañeras de cuarto. Se hizo a un lado y empujo a Krum hacia ella-O quiza no-murmuro el pelirrojo antes de subir como una exhalación a su cuarto

Hermione lo miro extrañada sin entender nada, y luego miro a Krum y entendio aun menos

.-¡Victor!-dijo poniendose en pie y dandole un abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a verrte-contesto el bulgaro sonriendo.

Harry, que habia venido detrás intentando seguir el ritmo que Ron marcaba todo el camino, le miro extrañado y aliviado al comprobar que Ron no habia estado ahí para presenciarlo

Lógicamente, según se habia abierto el retrato de la sala comun toda la sala habia quedado paralizada al encontrarse con el famoso jugador de quiddich entre ellos. Después habian pasado a la fase de murmullos en los que se entendia algo como "¿Ese es Víctor Krum?" y a estas alturas de la conversación la gente ya habia comenzado a gritar y a acercarse temerosos para verle de cerca. El chico los miraba algo a sustado y volvia a concentrarse en Hermione, que miraba nerviosa el hueco en la pared por el que habia desaparecido Ron

.-Me alegro mucho de verte-dijo por fin mirandole de nuevo y sonriendo.- ¿Pero me dejas un segundito? Tengo algo que hacer. En seguida bajo y me cuentas-dijo rapidamente y antes de que el chico hubiera podido si quiera contestar, ella ya se habia escabuido entre el corro de gente y desaparecido escaleras arriba.

La huida de la castaña se interpreto como el disparo que anuncia el comienzo de una carrera ante el que los Gryffindors que estaban presentes, encabezados por Parvati y Lavender, se abalanzaron sin piedad sobre el recien llegado y lo abasallaron a besos, preguntas y peticiones de autografos

…

"_KNOC, KNOC"_

Hermione llamo a la puerta de los niños pero nadie le contesto. Volvio a intentarlo y escucho la voz de Ron gritar al otro lado

.-¡ESTOY DORMIDO!

La chica suspiro y entro decidida en el cuarto, encontrandose al pelirrojo tirado en la cama y soltando la snitch de Harry y volviendola a coger

.-Siempre mentiste fatal-sonrio la chica acercandose a el

.-Nunca se me dio tan bien como a ti-contesto el sin mirarla

.-¿Estas enfadado?-preugnto sentandose la cama de Harry

.-No-mintio el-. Estoy perfectamente

.-¿Entonces porque no me miras?

.-No me aptece

Hermione le tomo por la mejilla y le obligo a mirarle. La Snitch se le escapo. El chico giro rapidamente la cabeza para librarse de la mano de la chica y se incorporo sentandose en la cama

.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venia?-gruño de repente.

.-No lo sabia

.-¿Cómo que no¡Pero si te sigues escribiendo con el!

.-¿Y que? El nunca me dijo nada. Menciono algo de alguna sorpresa, pero que ya me la enviaria. Si lo hubiese sabido te lo habria dicho-se defendio

.-Pero si se va a quedar casi dos semanas¿como no te lo iba a decir?

.-¿Don semanas?-repitio la chica alarmada- No tenia ni idea, en serio.- Ron la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella tomo la cara de el entre sus manos.-Creeme, hubiera preferido mil veces haberte avisado yo a que te lo hubieras encontrado por los pasillos- Le sonrio dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente-Tu cara ha debido de ser una pasada-añadio consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa del chico

.-Preguntale a Harry…-dijo el rindiendose. La tomo de las manos y volvio a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Me juras que no sabias nada?-le pregunto

.-¡Claro que si!

.-¿Y que no te hace ninguna ilusion que haya venido?-añadio como un niño chico que pide un caramelo

.-Ninguna…-concedio ella riendo y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios- No tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad. Confia en mi.-dijo volviendolo a besar

.-Perdoname-dijo el de pronto

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella riendo

.-Por el coñazo que voy a darte esta semana-añadio derrotado

.-No tienes remedio… -dijo mordiendose el labio inferior- No te preocupes, lo pasaremos juntos… Solo recuerda que es mi amigo¿vale? Tengo que estar con el

Ron asintio

.-Si quieres puedes estar con nosotros-propuso ella-, me encantaria que le conocieras, es buena gente

.-No te lo aconsejo-respondio el- tendrias que haber visto mi intento de hacerme amigo suyo, parecia un psicopata…-Hermione volvio a reir

.-Bueno, lo superaremos-Dijo ella volviendole a besar.-Te quiero

.-Y yo-dijo el deshaciendose al mirarla ahí junto a el tan linda.

Volvieron a besarse unos momento y luego Hermione se levanto

.-Bueno…tengo que bajar o me lo violan antes de que pueda hacer nada-Ron rio- ¿No vienes?

.-No…creo que me pondre al dia con Pociones-dijo sonriendo

Hermione volvio a besarle y a decirle que le queria y se fue, a luchar para abrirse paso en la sala comun y sacar de alli a su amigo lo antes posible, aunque no pudo evitar que Lavender y Parvati se uniesen a la visita por el castillo a la que pensaba llevar al chico.

Ron se volvio sobre si mismo cuando Hermione salio del cuarto y suspiro. La Snitch zumbo delante de sus narices y el chico comenzo a perseguirla por toda la habitación hasta que una imagen volvio a su cabeza. Hermione y Krum. Juntos. Bailando.

.-¡A la mierda!-murmuro tirandose en su cama boca a bajo _"Que la coja Harry cuando llegue" _penso

Y permanecio alli sin moverse intentando no pensar. Iban a ser unos dias muy difíciles.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El Jueves amanecio nublado y frio. Historia de la Magia a las 8 de la mañana no le apetecia a nadie, y mucho menos a Ron que bajaba las escaleras de mármol junto a Harry quejandose interiormente de su mala suerte y de porque Hermione tendria que haber bajado antes para poder desayunar con Krum en algun sitio apartado del castillo.

Pensandolo friamente, era lo mas logico del mundo dado que el chico no podia avanzar mas de dos pasos sin que le acosasen, pero Ron no tenia la capacidad de pensar friamente sobre ese tema, y eso que se habia levantando convencido de no dar ni una sola muestra de celos en todo el dia.

Se sento en la mesa Gryffindor junto a Harry y se sirvio un tazon enorme con cereales, mientras escuchaba a Harry relatandole la nueva tactica que se le habia ocurrido para el equipo.

.-Creo que lo consultare con Krum ahora que esta aquí-dijo como si nada-. Si no te molesta, claro.-añadio al ver como la cara de su amigo se tensaba

.-No pasa nada, seguro que nos viene bien-dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a sus cereales y preguntandose porque habia tantas cabezas vueltas hacia ellos a su alrededor.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llego el correo y Harry recibio una carta de Sirius

.-Es Hocicos-le dijo a Ron-. Dice que esta bien, que yo como estoy, y que no te deje leer Corazon de Bruja bajo ningun concepto…-dijo leyendo por encima la carta pero sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decia- ¿Qué?-se pregunto a si mismo volviendo a leer la carta rapidamente

.-¿Qué no lea que?-pregunto Ron a su lado intentando echar un vistazo al pergamino tambien

Antes si quiera que hubiera encontrado el parrafo que hablaba de el, los gemelos pasaron tras ellos dejando caer una revista muy cerca del los cereales de su hermano. Este se volvio rapido hacia ella y la cogio desplegandola nervioso. Asi, en la portada de la revista "Corazon de Bruja" descubrio una foto de Krum dentro de un corazon, debajo de la cual podia leerse

"_KRUM ENAMORADO EN INGLATERRA:_

_El famoso jugador de Quiddich esta estos dias en nuestro pais para visitar a su novia, que cursa su quinto curso en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria"_

Harry no pudo evitar resoplar cuando termino de leer el titular y miro a Ron temeroso. Las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a temblar y empezo a dejar la revista sobre la mesa con cuidado. Harry le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Ron no levanto la mirada

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el moreno

Ron continuo sin levantar la cabeza, pero empezo a murmurar algo

.-No estoy celoso¿por que iba a estarlo?-dicia nervioso, mas para si que para Harry- Ella me quiere, y ese bulgaro con cara de gruñon no puede quitarmela. No puede, no estoy celoso, no me importa

…

.-Oh, oh-murmuraba Krum casi a la misma hora en lo alto de la torre Sur

.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione junto a el

.-Esto no te va a gustarr-dijo abriendo una revista y buscando una pagina marcada

.-¿El que?-pregunto de nuevo Hermione cada vez mas impaciente, intentando coger la revista

.-Mi entrrenadorr me manda las rrevistas que hablan de mi y…pues…-termino finalmente tendiendole la revista cerrada

Hermione la tomo decidida y cuando la tuvo delante de sus ojos no lo creyo

.-Te asegurro que no he tenido nada que verr-añadio el bulgaro rapidamente

.-Lo se…-murmuro ella abriendo la revista y buscando la pagina del reportaje completo- Es solo que…

.-¿Qué?-pregunto el

.-Que Ron me mata…

…

Hermione llego a lo alto de la escalera de mármol del Hall en tiempo record, pero sin aliento y ya sin coleta. Mientras se la hacia de nuevo, comenzo a buscar entre el torrente de gente que subia a sus clases. Comenzo a bajar a contra corriente, pensando que Ron a lo mejor seguia en el comedor, hasta que a mitad de camino se encontro con el frente a frente. Solo le basto con reconocerlo para hecharse a sus brazos y abrazarle fuertemente, mientras le susurraba al oido

.-Pienso demandar a esa revista

.-No te preocupes-dijo Ron en un tono extrañamente tranquilo-, tu no tienes la culpa

Hermione se separo y le miro a los ojos extrañada. Sin darse cuenta estaban formando un tapon en medio de la escalera, y la gente que habia quedado atrapada abajo comenzaba a quejarse

.-¿Qué pasa ahí?-se oia

.-¡Muevanse!

.-¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!

.-Son Weasley y Granger-informo uno

.-¿Estas seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Hermione sin hacer caso a los comentarios

.-Si-dijo el pelirrojo aun en aquel tono extraño.-No estoy celoso-informo

.-Me…me alegro-corroboro la castaña

.-¿Quereis dejar el numerito para mas tarde?

.-¡Moveros!

.-Gente, que si nos vamos llendo y tal quiza no nos maten-dijo Harry que habia estado todo el tiempo al lado de sus amigos

.-Si vamos-dijo Ron aun con la mirada friamente perdida. Le tendio una mano a Hermione y esta se la tomo confusa

.-Claro, vamos-dijo sin dejar de mirarle

Ron emprendio el camino silbando una cancion y aparentemente sin escuchar nada de lo que decian los recien liberados alumnos

.-¡Ya era hora!

.-Pero que pesaditos que son los Gryffis a veces…

.-¡Que no tenemos la culpa de que prefiera al famoso!

Hermione se giro rapidamente para ver si encontraba al dueño de quel comentario, echando chispas por los ojos, pero no encontro ninguna pista de quien pudo haber sido. Luego se volvio a Ron y le miro cada vez mas preocupada. El chico seguia silbando como si nada. No sabia si estar orgullosa de el, o decepcionada. ¿Era ese su novio? Cualquiera lo diria…

Se volvio a Harry que tambien miraba al pelirrojo extrañado y ambos se encogieron de hombros confusos

**O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sabado por la mañana, un gracioso de Haflepuff dejo caer unos flyers desde el septimo piso de la torre norte en los que se incluia el planning para todos aquellos alumnos de Hogwarts que quisiera seguir la visita del famoso jugador de Quiddich que esos dias se hospedaba en Hogwarts.

Incluia los horarios para las clases que empezaban la semana siguiente, un banquete en su honor el domingo, fiestas todos los dias de la semana en las cuatro salas comunes alternativamente, el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor del que seria arbitro, y una fiesta de despedida que habia después de este en las Tres Escobas. La mayoria de estas actividades se suponian ilegales, pero en el castillo ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de anuncios de fiestas, que ademas era bastante mas seguro que el metodo muggle, porque en este caso los panfletos solo eran visibles para los alumnos.

Por eso a Ron no se extraño cuando de repente un papel se pego a su cara sin dejarle ver nada. Con un gesto algo rutinario cogio la cuartilla y la miro. No solo incluia el itinerario de Krum, si no que ademas estaba adornado con la foto que habia en la portada de Corazon de Bruja de hacia unos dias y trozos del articulo que incluia la revista en cuestion. Sin embargo, se limito a apretar los dientes, ni siquiera gruño, y le paso el flyer a Hermione que iba junto a el sin decir nada mas.

La chica leyo el papel rapidamente y se volvio a Ron

.-No se que decir, Ron

.-No digas nada-dijo el simplemente sin mirarla

.-Pero es que desde que vino no has dado ni una sola muestra de perdida de control, y de eso hace ya casi cuatro dias-le dijo.- Y sinceramente, o te han abducido en esta ultima semana o estas a punto de explotar por dentro

.-No estoy celoso si es lo que te preocupa-mintio el

.-¿Ah no?-pregunto Hermione deteniendole en mitad del pasillo y obligandole a que la mirara- ¿Y entonces porque desde entonces no hacemos una escapada de las nuestras?

.-Porque tu siempre estas muy ocupada. Por cierto¿Dónde esta Vicky?-dijo perdiendo por un momento su frialdad adquirida y dejando vislumbrar en el fondo de sus ojos azules, retazos del antiguo Ron

.-Con Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Asi que no tiene nada que ver con tus celos patologicos…

.-No-volvio a mentir el

.-Y como ahora yo tengo tiempo podemos escondernos un rato en la clase esa de ahí…-prepuso ella acercandose a el

Ron parecio turbado por un momento. Hermione paso sus brazos melosa alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y le beso buscando en ese beso al Ron que a ella le gustaba, y no al tempano de hielo que ocupaba su cuerpo desde hacia unos dias. Pero el hombre de hielo gano la partida aquella vez

.-¡No!-dijo separandose de ella-No puedo

Y sin mas continuo su camino por el pasillo dejandola plantada y cada vez mas preocupada.

…

Uno de esos papeles revoloteo todo su camino desde lo alto de la torre hasta que se interno en un pasillo del tercer piso, donde siguio volando hasta que una mano lo agarro de mala manera. Después de desarrugarlo, unos ojos negros se clavaron en el y después de apretar los dientes, lo hizo una pelota en su mano y lo solto al piso de mala manera

Y es que Cho Chang últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor…para nada. Todo parecia sentarle mal: sus amigas de hecho no estaban con ella en ese pasillo, porque a la chica le apetecia estar sola, y ellas, basandose en los malos humos que desprendia la morena, le habian dado la mañana del sabado libre para ver si se reconciliaba consigo misma.

Pero para la chica, el problema no lo tenia ella, si no los demas. Detrás de cualquier cortina, a la vuelta de las esquinas, siempre se encontraba con alguien que tenia algo en contra de ella. Aunque solo fuera por que estuviese demasiado feliz o demasiado cariñoso con su pareja…solo lo hacian para molestarla.

Como ese papel…¿Cuál era su mision si no recordarle a ese imbecil y malnacido de ojos verdes que habia hecho comenzar toda esa mala racha? A el, y a sus estupidos amiguitos…la sabelotodo y el lerdo del pelirrojo…hermano de la arpia pelirroja…todos contra ella.

¿Y para que habia venido Krum a Hogwarts si no para recordarle lo bueno que fue el año pasado, cuando aun tenia a Cedric? _"Cedric no…"_ Pensar en el, estaba prohibido. Eso no le venia bien para nada, ni siquiera para su mal humor.

Pero lo que mas le reventaba de todo, lo que mas conseguia molestarla hasta sacarla de sus casillas, era grupitos como por el que en ese momento pasaba. Gente que sabia lo que le pasaba, que estaba sola, lo que mas habia odiado nunca, y encima se lo restregaban cada vez que la veian. Se daban codazos para advertir su presencia… y después venia lo peor de todo: Risitas, murmuros, dedos señalandola…Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos.

Y habia un solo culpable para todo aquello: Harry. Parecia un inocenton, pero era el quien la habia dejado en aquella situación, despreciandola por una niñata insipida. Era el quien le habia prometido el mundo, y la habia dejado con menos aun. Era el quien habia puesto a todo el mundo en su contra

¿Pero que puedes hacer cuando no puedes hacer nada? Igual que no puedes deshacer lo hecho, no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de alguien. Sin embargo, algo en su interior no podia dejar que Harry siguiese su camino como si nada, pasando por encima de ella como si no hubiese sido nada. Ella tenia que haber sido especial para cada hombre, tenia que haberle marcado de alguna forma, y si no podia ser por las buenas, seria por las malas.

Solo se le ocurria una cosa que hacer…Y mientras la palabra venganza comenzaba a sonar mejor en su cabeza, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

…

Cuando Parvati y Seamus llegaron al vestuario a punto de matarse entre ellos, Harry ya sabia que su tiempo para organizar los grupos con Krum habia terminado, asi le deseo suerte al bulgaro, que ya era empujado a la cancha por los recien llegados, y salio de alli, oyendo el grito de ahuxilio de Parvati al elevarse con la escoba

Camino por los terrenos como una persona sin problemas: disfrutando del azul del cielo y lo verde de la hierba hasta que al pasar a la altura del lago, una vision enturbio su pensamiento.

Ginny y Mike

Parecia que estaban jugando a algo, el ravenclaw iba tras ella y cuando la atrapaba le hacia cosquillas mientras la chica se reia como una loca. A Harry parecio subirsele todo el desayuno a la garganta. Siguieron riendo hasta que una bandada de papeles de colores, como pajaros, se abrieron paso a traves de una ventana y comenzaron a inhundar los terrenos.

Mike cogio uno, aun tirado en la hierba leyo lo que ponia. Luego ambos se incorporaron y hablaron un rato, mas calmados, hasta que comenzaron a besarse y Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba mas. Como siguiese ahí acabaria destrozado.

Asi que con paso decidido se encamino al castillo cogiendo uno de aquellos papeles sin detenerse. Después de un vistazo rapido penso _"Se de uno al qu esto no le ha hecho ninguna gracia"_

…

.-¡Date por vencido Froster!-gritaba Ginny cruzando los terrenos rapida como el viento.- ¡Esta vez no me cogeras!

.-¿Que apuestas Weasley?-contesto el chico corriendo tras de ella

Justo después de decirlo, Mike tropezo, y Ginny al verlo comenzo a reirse, perdiendo fuerza en su carrera. El raven no tardo en aprovechar la oportunidad, y recuperandose del tropiezo rapidamente, salio a correr tras ella atrapandola al poco. Se lanzo en planza y la tomo de las rodillas, haciendo que la chcia, sin dejar de reis, callera al suelo irremediablemente mientras el trepaba por su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas.

.-Para-le decia entre risas

.-No hasta que te rindas-le advirtió el-¿Quién es el mejor?

.-Eso nunca-dijo ella sin parar de reir intentando arrastrarse por la hierba.- ¡Vale, vale!- dijo al darse cuenta que huir por aquel metodo, con Mike encima suya, era prácticamente imposible- Eres el mejor-murmuro

.-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto el haciendose el sordo

.-QUE ERES EL MEJOR-grito la chica

.-Bueno…-dijo el parando las cosquillas-Eso esta mejor

Pero cuando se acerco a sellar la persecución con un beso, Ginny se dio cuenta de algo

.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto cuando a la boca del chico la separaban escasos centímetros de la de Ginny

Mike, contrariado, se volvio y atrapo uno de los papeles que de repente habian inhundado los terrenos. Después de leerlo se volvio a Ginny en cuya cara acababa de pintarse la preocupación

.-Estan pesaditos con Krum¿eh?-dijo el acariciandole la cara

.-Demasiado…no se Ron como se lo estara tomando

Mike la ayudo a levantarse y permanecienron sentados mirando el lago y a ellos mismos.

.-¿Estas preocupada?-pregunto Mike

.-Mucho… Hermione dice que Ron esta rarisimo, pero aun no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el

.-¿Y Harry que dice?-pregunto

La cara de Ginny se puso mas seria aun al oir ese nombre

.-Harry no dice nada, como siempre…-contesto sin poder evitar que un poco de rencor se filtrase en su voz

.-Todo pasara…ya veras.-Dijo tomandola de los hombros y acercandola mas a el

.-Eres un sol-le dijo ella mirandole unos instantes antes de besarle

Cuando se separaron, el moreno le dio un beso en la nariz que la hizo sonreir, tras lo que no dejaron de mirarse embobados hasta que los ojos de Ginny se desviaron preocupados al castillo, justo a tiempo para ver como la inconfundible figura de Harry Potter subia los escalones de piedra y entraba en el castillo.

Y de repente, como un flashazo para su mente y sus oidos, volvio a escuchar las palabras _"Eres la niña de mi vida", _y volvio a sentir esos ojos verdes sobre ella, persiguiendola.

Noto que algo le rozaba la cara, y abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Mike escondiendose tras algunos mechones de su pelo. No supo descifrar que fue lo que sintio al verlos, pero tenia algun pequeño retazo de decepcion.

Sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos del moreno y le abrazo, tenia que amarrarse a el porque le daba paz y seguridad. Cuando estaba con el nada iba mal y si le besaba nunca recordaba aquellos ojos verdes tortuosos. Mike era real, y lo que habia entre ellos tambien, lo sabia… Por eso le abrazo mas fuerte aun.

El la queria, solo habia que verle, pero se lo habia dicho solo un par de veces. Claro que todo era culpa del juego mental en que se encontraba el chico después de que con 14 años le rompieran el corazon. No se habia permitido querer a nadie hasta que llego Ginny, y se habia desacostumbrado.

La pelirroja se separo poco a poco hasta que vislumbro de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que nunca le mentian. Y sonrio…aunque sintio la necesidad de oir algo que la atase de nuevo al mundo, firmemente.

.-Dime que me quieres-le rogo la pelirroja con sus ojos azules rebosantes de dudas

Mike la miro sonriendo, apartando un mechon de su cara para verla mejor.

.-Ya lo sabes-dijo el levantandose y levantandola a ella tambien sin dejar de sonreir

.-Si, pero quiero oirlo.-dijo ella pidiendoselo como una niña chica pediria su muñeca preferida

.-Te quiero-dijo el simplemente

Ginny sonrio de por fin feliz y se lanzo a sus brazos a besarle como una loca

…

.-¡Harry!-grito Hermione cuando lo vislumbro en el Hall a entrando en el castillo.

.-¿Que pasa?-dijo el volviendose, y revelando que el tambien sostenia uno de los flyers

.-¿Lo has leido?-pregunto Hermione al llegar junto a el

.-Si…Ron no debe de estar muy contento¿no?

.-No se trata de que este contento,-dijo la castaña comenzando a exasperarse- si no de que sea normal.- continuo guiando a Harry hasta la puerta y saliendo a los terrenos de nuevo- ¿Sabes que aun no le ha dado ningun ataque de celos? Y ademas acaba de dejarme plantada en medio de un pasillo. Te lo digo en serio Harry, me tiene muy preocupada. Se dedica a hacer como si nada cunado se que por dentro no lo aguanta. Se que le dije que debia de controlarse, pero asi se esta jugando su salud mental. Parece que no es el quien habla

.-Lo se…no esta pasando por su mejor epoca

.-Vaya…¿Tu tambien lo has notado? Crei que solo se estaba rebelando contra mi. Que era su nueva forma de tortura para cuando hiciese algo que no le gustaba

.-Hermione…-dijo Harry deteniendola- Ron no ha dormido una sola noche desde que Krum esta aquí. No te impacientes, antes o después explotara, todos le conocemos. Las personas no cambian,-su mirada de pronto encontro un par de figuras en el lago, una de ellas con inconfundible pelo rojo-somos nosotros los que no sabemos ver-murmuro

Hermione estaba todavía dandole vueltas a la frase "Ron no duerme" y no entendio lo ultimo que Harry habia dicho

.-¿Que has dicho Harry?-pregunto mirandole, y al ver que tenia la mirada fija en algun punto del lago, la desvio con el- Ah…ya entiendo. Las cosas no van bien con Ginny¿verdad?

.-Las cosas no van…¿Y porque sabes tu lo de Ginny?

.-Nunca fuiste muy discreto, cielo, y menos respecto a lo que sientes. Sabia que acabarias detrás de Ginny antes que tu. Siempre se te ha caido la baba con ella, aunque no te dieras cuenta.

.-Parece ser que me di cuenta tarde

.-Mas vale tarde que nunca… Ginny se dara por vencida algun dia, pero dale tiempo, tiene derecho a hacerte esperar cinco años si quiere.

.-¿Y Ron?

.-Ron no tiene ni idea, para variar. Prefiere no pensar en que su hermanita pueda tener novio.

.-¿Crees que le molestara?

.-Con el tiempo se dara cuenta que no puede estar con nadie mejor…Ademas¿no aceptaste tu que el saliese con tu hermana?-dijo empezando a sonreir ampliamente.

Harry alargo el brazo y la atrajo hacia si estrechandola en un fuerte abrazo

.-Eso es lo que digo yo…-dijo el moreno en su oido- Gracias

.-A ti-respondio Hermione desordenandole aun mas el pelo-Por cierto¿Dónde dejaste a Víctor?-dijo separandose y volviendo al castillo

.-En el campo con Seamus y Parvati, que le ha robado a escoba al novio de su hermana para volar con el-informo-estan de un pesado…

.-¿Y Dean que opina?

.-No se ha movido de grada…ya sabes

.-Ese tambien esta de un raro… Vaya semanita que nos espera

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno eso es todo…Siento si os ha decepcionado pero os prometo un capitulo mucho mas interesante para la proxima vez. Un beso y cuidad esos celos…_


	17. De Celos, Venganza y Alcohol

_¡¡MIL PERDONES!_

_Nunca pense que tardaria tanto, de verdad, os hubiese avisado o algo, pero como iba a saber yo que en el piso al que me iba no iba a haber internet…pero esto que es? Ni que estuviesemos en la edad media! Ni una red inalámbrica! Que cruel… Bueno el caso es que hasta que no he vuelto a casa por el puente no he podido conectarme, pero afortunadamente el capi ya estaba escrito asi que aquí esta, y bastante largo para compensar. Parece que siempre stoy dando excusas, ¿verdad? Pues son ciertas todas, creemedme! Ademas en mi uni hay unos candados para que no te puedas conectar a nada que no sean paginas de consulta, y no esta entre ellas_

_Por otro lado, un aviso, la forma de estructurar este capi ha sido un poco distinta, pero espero que os guste. Ademas para haceros la pelota un poquito, y para compensar y que me espereis, traigo contestación a los rr, y trailer ((WEEEEEEEEEE)) que por lo visto os gustan. Bueno lo dicho, que ahí van las contestaciones a esos fantasticos y maravillosos rr:_

**BIANK RADCLIFFE:**Hola cielo! Pues si que Ginny es un poco desesperante, puede que en este tambien te lo parezca. Pero entiendela…teniendo cmo novio a Mr. Perfecto…no es facil dejarlo. Bueno, creo que Rion no aguanta mucho mas con las rarezas, ya veras. Un beso y muchas gracias por el post, muak!

**SARAH KEYKO: **A sabes que no, nunca podria abandonaros. O al menos no sin acabar la historia, luego os mandare a todos a….jajaj, es broma. Bueno churri, pues si querias leer peleas entre Ron y Herm, aquí tienes por lo menos una de las buenas. A ver que tal…Aviso que algunas escenas las escribi en un estado de ligera embriaguez, pero espero que no sea muy cantoso, jeje. Por lo menos me alegro que el otro capi te gustase, y espero sinceramente que este tampoco te decepcione, a pesar de toda la espera. Creo que el deseo tuyo de ver a Ron muuuuyyy celoso, se va a cumplir, jeje, realmente, esa es la unica mision de la visita de Krum, no nos engañemos, jaja.

Hombre, tampoco esque estuviese Hermione decepcionada, si no mas bien acojonada… hombre, y conociendo cmo es Ron, normal que lo estuviese. Seguramente no le parecia nada sano que se guardase toda la rabia dentro. Antes o después explotaria…

Pues si, Mike es lindisimo, de ahí la gran decisión de Ginny, peor que la de Sophie diria yo, jaja. Y si no, ya veras que en este capi empieza a dar algunos pasitos hacia delante, aunque en seguida retrocede… Difícil eleccion, e? El hombre perfecto o el amor de tu vida? Y por lo demas… Ya veremos cual es la venganza de Cho y en este capi no, pero en el proximo se desvela por fin el secreto de Dean. A ver que tal

No dejes nunca de mandarme rr, me encanta saber tu opinión. Eres un Sol cielo, un besazo enorme y no dejes de leer! Muak!

PD: estudio i. aeronautico, con dos wevos, jeje. Pero de momento bien a verdad, a ver que tal los parciales. Ya te comentare cuando lleve un poco mas. De todas formas yo tambien tuve muchos problemas para decididir carrera, hasta que me di cuenta de que eso era lo unico que me gustaba. Tu estas en ciencias o letras?

**JAQUELINE**: bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste. Ya me diras si te parece que la suerte de Harry mejora o empeora. Y bueno, como era de esperar, Ron no tarda mucho en explotar…jijiji. Muchas gracias por leer. Muak!

**GIRLINSTINT**: Lo siento mucho cielo, resulto que tarde una eternidad, pero es que no sabes hasta que punto puede ser desesperante no poder conectarte a Internet. Muchas gracias por decir eso de que ees tu ficci favorito, jeje, espero que por lo menos, te siga gustando hasta el final. A ver que te parece este capitulo. Un besazo

**CORNAMENTA**: Joooo, no se como lo haces pero cada vez que leo un rr tuyo consigues levantarme el animo aunque este por los suelos y enterrado, e? mira la de cosas tan bonitas que dijiste sobre mi ficci! Pero que emocion! Hasta que te gusta mas mi version de Harry Ginny que la de los libros…como sigas halagandome tanto me lo voy a terminar creyendo, cielo…jeje. Pero bueno, no sabes la felicidad taaaaaaaaaaaaan grande que me da saber que hay alguien que aprecia tanto lo que escribo. De verdad, es un chute de animo instantaneo.

Lo de una visita inesperada si, es que en un principio, ese capitulo incluia toda la visita de Krum, pero como escribiendolo se me ocurrieron un monton de ideas mas, sobre todo que habia que poner antes de los proximos capitulos, pues decidi partirlo, y claro, me parecio incompleto, pero bueno, tienes razon, a veces tambien son necesarios capitulos intermedios.

Bueno, a ver si consigo que tambien disfrutes con este capitulo… ya me diras que te parece aquí la actitud de Harry y Ginny…jeje, no se que pensareis vosotros, pero espero que me dejeis tods un rr con vuestra opinión, ok¿? Bueno y Dean, acertaste en que sera algo triste, pero a ver que pasara con Parvati, e ahí la cuestion. El capitulo siguiente gira en torno al secreto de Dean, y a la cantidad de problemas que se pueden causar, por no aceptar las cosas tal como vienen… en fin, no te preocupes que esta vez sique deje trailer!jeje

Aver, otro tema, los celos de Ron. Pues siento que tuvieras tantas esperanzas puestas en el chico, pero a pesar de que ya se ve una evolucion en su carácter, que ya va madurando y se controla mejor, veras que su explosion de Celos no se la quita nadie, o si no recuerda como se llama el ficci…por dios, estamos hablando de Krum! Y volviendo al titulo del ficci, no creeras que desaprovechare una baza tan buena para poner a Hermione celosa que el beso de Fleur, no?jeje, es broma, si que se hablara de ellos, nadie puede guardarse esa bomba para siempre, pero quiza no de la manera que esperas. Y Mary..la amiga de Cho, pues teniendo en cuenta que fue un personaje espontaneo,es posible que la vuelva a utilizar de la misma forma espontanea que antes, cuando necesite poner un pokillo celosa a Hermy, pero de todas formas no tengo nada pensado para ella, asique no sera muy importante…Bueno y ya te he dicho bastante del futuro del FICI!no te quejaras, e?jeje

Bueno y te voy dejando ya, un besazo enorme y gracias por leer y pensar esas cosas tan bonitas sobre mi ficci. Por cierto, estudio i. aeronautico, que creo que lo preguntaste.

**FAITHFRY**: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, chica. Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea, y si, Harry es un poquito lento a veces, pero ya esta empezando a espabilarse un pelin, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando, disculpa la demora. Un beso y gracias

**HERMY86**: Hola cielo! Gracias por lo de "ficci favorito" me encanta que me lo digais aunque no sea cierto, jaja. Bueno me alegro que por lo menos te enganchase para que leas este, a ver que te parece, yo creo que esta un poco mejor, pero bueno, es una opinión subjetiva. Perdón por la tardanza, y muchas gracias por el rr. Te espero para el proximo capitulo. Ah! Y estudio I. aeronautico, con dos wevos! Un besazo

**KIKA DCL**: Bueno chica, pues no te apenes que en este capi entonces te caera mucho mejor, jaja. Nadie puede resistirse eternamente. Bueno, y a ver que te parece como va lo de Harry y Ginny en este capi, tu me diras. Un besazo gracia por el rr. Muak!

**KELA 2812**: jaja, pues mira si tu idea es buena, que es casi lo que yo tenia escrito…jeje, no hombre, pero algunas similitudes tiene… a ver que te parece. Un besazo y gracias por leer. Muak!

**DAZABETH**: Amor mio! De momento todo bien, aunque tambien ando super liada. Entre las fiestas y los estudios a penas tengo tiempo para respirar, pero bueno, saque lo suficiente para tener el capi listo para publicar cuando volviese…ya ves si es una putada lo de Internet…en fin

Si mal no recuerdo, creo que en el partido es en el unico momento del capitulo en el que no hay golpes, jaja. No hombre, la explosion de Ron llega, pero yo creo que de todas formas, esta madurando bastante. Por cierto, el capitulo de Friends que dices se cual es, muy bueno, el del cumpleaños de phoebe, jeje. Yo tambien creo que Friends esta presente en cualquier situación de la vida, jaja.

Ok, si Mike necesita alguien que le consuele al final del ficci, prometo que lo mandare contigo…jaja. Bueno, a ver que te parece como evolucionan Harry y Ginny en este capitulo… a ver a ver

Gracias por tu comprensión cielo, y perdon por no haber conseguido lo de la "pronta actualizacion" ni poder asegurar la siguiente, pero prometo que sera lo antes que pueda. Gracias por seguir siempre ahí.Un besazo mi vida!Tq

_Bueno, a ver, este capitulo trata, fundamentalmente, de cómo las mismas palabras, o los mismo gestos, en situaciones diferentes y con otros protagonistas, pueden resultar cosas totalmente distintas. Lo mismo os sentis identicadas con algunas,si es asi, decidmelo en el rr de rigor, jeje, y si no, dejadmelo igualmente, jaja. Espero que os guste. _

_Solo os pido un poco de paciencia, porfi, que hasta que no vuelva no podre publicar, pero os juro que no paro de escribir, y que volvere segruro. Un besazo y muchas gracias._

_.-Faith-_

**17- De Celos, Venganza y Alcohol**

_Lunes 18, 7:55 a.m._

_5 dias, 3 horas y 5 minutos para el partido_

_Gran Comedor_

"_Rarezas"_

.-Les recordamos que esta tarde comienza el seminario de Quiddich que impartira nuestro invitado, el señor Krum. Todos los que se hayan apuntado deberan presentarse hoy a las cinco y media en el campo de Quiddich. Espero que lo aprovechen. Que tengan un buen dia.

Dumbledore se sento sin decir nada mas y en la mesa Gryffindor, como en las otras tres, comenzo el revuelo de comentarios sobre las clases, mientras que tan solo una persona en todo el comedor, permanecia inmune a ellos. Ron comia una tostada haciendo gala de una calma desconocida en el, incluso cuando no habia ningun bulgaro rondando por el castillo. Si habia superado la prueba del banquete en su honor, con la figura del jugador de Quiddich presidiendo la mesa de los profesores durante toda la cena, creia que superaria la semana sin problema alguno… **((n/F: pobre iluso…))**

.-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-preugnto Parvati

.-Con Krum-respondio el simplemente untandose otra tostada lentamente

.-¿Y tu la dejas?-pregunto decepcionada y un poco sorprendida

.-¿Por qué no deberia hacerlo?-pregunto como si nada

.-¿Por qué le tiene unas ganas a tu chica que no se las aguanta, se ha cruzado Europa para verla, y tu eres un celoso patologico?

.-Bueno… son buenas razones pero como ves la ultima ya no es cierta-dijo mordiendo su tostada lentamente

.-Si, claro…Lo que tu digas-Dijo la niña mirandole significativamente-Pero te doy menos de tres dias para que explotes. Y mas te vale que sea pronto porque tengo muchas esperanzas en la visita de Víctor

.-¿Y Dean que opina de eso?

.-No voy a dejarle por el, si es lo que piensas. Solo quiero dejar una puerta abierta…Nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras la ayuda de un amigo rico y famoso. No creo que Hermione deba de ser la unica que se aprovecha de eso…

.-A mi me da igual-respondio Ron-. Pero Dean esta muy raro como para que no le importe, ¿no crees?

.-No es el unico, y lo de el, al menos, no tiene nada que ver con Krum. Ya estaba raro de antes. Y cuando le de la gana que me diga por que

.-Me voy a Encantamientos, ¿vienes?- dijo Ron levantandose

.-No, esperare al rarito…

Ron sonrio

.-Nos vemos alli.

Y se dirigio solo a la clase, sin esperar siquiera a Harry, para hacer sus ejercicios espirituales de concentración en cualquier cosa menos en Krum y en Hermione

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Lunes 18, 17:02_

_4 dias, 18 horas y 58 minutos para el partido_

_Pasillo de la Torre Norte_

"_Obligaciones"_

.-¿Cómo podra tener tanta imaginación esta mujer?-Pregunto Harry a los dos pasos de haber cruzado la puerta de la clase de Adivinación

.-Pues a mi hoy no me ha hecho ni puta gracia-se quejo Ron

.-Por lo menos a ti no te ha dicho que uno de los elfos quiere envenenarte porque el Grim se lo ha dicho

.-Pero ya sabemos que tu nunca te mueres por mucho que ella lo diga, pero ¿a que venia eso de que mi vida sentimental va a sufrir una crisis por culpa de una tercera persona?

.-Sinceramente Ron…no hace falta tener mejor Ojo Interior que Trelawney para prever eso…

.-O sea, que tu tambien eres de la opinión de que el feo ese va a robarme a Hermione

.-No, pero tu si, y tu solito vas a crear la crisis

.-¡Pero si lo llevo genial!-se defendio

.-Si…casi tan genial como llevo yo lo de que Voldemort me persiga hasta en sueños

.-Gracias por decir el puto nombre, me ha venido genial para los nervios

En ese momento habian llegado a una bifurcación de caminos entre unas escaleras que llevaban al Hall y un atajo que llevaba directamente al pasillo de la torre Gryffindor.Ron se dirigio sin dudarlo al tapiz que daba al atajo

.-¿Dónde crees que vas, Weasley?-pregunto Harry deteniendose frente a las escaleras

.-A mi cuarto a ver si puedo ahogarme con la almohada

.-Tienes clases de Quiddich-informo Harry sin ela menor preocupación por las tendencias suicidas de su mejor amigo

.-Estas de coña, ¿no?

.-¿Acaso me ves cara de chiste?-pregunto cruzandose de brazos y mirandole muy serio

.-¿Te recurdo quien da esas clases?

.-Me da igual.-dijo Harry-Quedan menos de 5 dias para el partido y es la unica forma de entrenar que tenemos esta semana. Ademas nos vendran bien aprender mas

.-Repito, ¿te recuerdo quien da esas clases?

.-Y yo te repito que me da igual. Y como el que manda soy yo, tu vas a clases de Quiddich y con buena cara, que Hermione esta alli-Dijo agarrandole de la tunica y empezando a bajar las escaleras arrastrando a su amigo

Ron no paro de gruñir cosas incomprensibles en toda la tarde

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Martes 20, 18:15_

_Tres dias, dieciséis horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para el partido_

_Campo de Quiddich_

"_Explosion"_

.-Como vuelva a gritarme una sola vez mas, le mato-le murmuraba un pelirrojo a su mejor amigo a veinte metros sobre el suelo

.-Tranquilo, Ron, solo te quedan quince minutos de clase-intentaba tranquilizarle el momento

.-Eso es una puta eternidad…No soporto que me mire con esa cara-seguia gruñendo el otro

.-Es la que tiene. Ademas casi no te mira, no seas egocentrico

.-No me mira porque esta mas ocupado desnudando a Hermione con la mirada-dijo con los ojos llameantes-. ¿Y la imbecil esta, por qué leches le rie las gracias? ¡Pero si es lo mas soso de tio! Cuando quiere es la mas tonta…

En ese momento, Krum habia terminado de explicar un ejercicio y volaba hacia una grada donde Hermione leia un libro mientras veia a sus amigos y a su novio dar clases. Cuando vio al bulgaro acercarse, levanto la cabeza y rio con lo que el chico le decia

.-¿Qué ha pasado con las tecnicas de autocontrol?-le pregunto Harry buscando la snitch con la mirada

.-¡A la mierda! Puedo autocontrolarme cuando no tengo que verle el careto a ninguno de los dos, pero viendolos juntos en mi propia cara no sirven para nada…Les odio…-Continuo poniendo cara de asesino sangriento-No puedo mas, tengo que pararlo-Dijo comenzando a arrancar su escoba hacia ellos

Harry le detuvo

.-¿Dónde crees que vas Weasley?-dijo agarrando la cola de la escoba de su amigo y devolviendole a su posición-Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora…ya solo te faltan cuatro dias. No lo estropees

Ron cerro los ojos y comenzo a respirar profundamente

.-Mejor, asi no les veo-decia intentando relajarse, pero la risa de Hermione llego de nuevo hasta sus oidos y abrio los ojos de nuevo, volviendo a sus gruñidos.

Harry se puso frente a el para impedirle el paso

.-Vamos, respira, respira…-Ron seuia gruñendo, y con la vista fija como si pudiera ver a traves del moreno-…respira, respira

.-¡Cara cortada!-se escucho desde una grada-¿De veras crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de ganar la copa por muchas clases que des?-Malfoy y el resto de Slytherine que esperaban el turno para dar su clase se rieron tontamete

.-Me han dicho que mas que tu de aprobar Transformaciones, huroncito-dijo Harry consiguiendo que Ron sonriese- No sabes las ganas que tenia de soltarselo-le comento a su amigo

.-Mirale, le ha dolido-dijo Ron sonriente-Aunque creo que ahora mismo o te esta hechizando o te la esta jurando…-dijo observando como el rubio maldecia en voz inaudible para ellos- ¿Sabes que? Lo mismo no seria tan mala idea descargar mi furia contra el

.-Mejor no descargues tu furia contra nadie hasta después del parti…

.-¿QUE HACEN PORR ALLI?-le interrumpio de pronto el grito de Krum-RRON, ¿PORRQUE NO ESTA HACIENDO SU EJERRCICIO?

.-Le mato-fue lo unico que dijo el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse como una flecha hacia el bulgaro, provocando que Harry diese una vuelta completa sobre si mismo con escoba incluida

.-La que se va a armar…-murmuro Harry

.-¿A QUE COÑO JUEGAS, VICKY?-le grito cogiendole de la pechera de la tunica- ¡QUE NO ME GRITES! ¿ES QUE NO TIENES BASTANTE CON PASARTE TODO EL PUTO DIA CON MI NOVIA?

.-¡RON!-grito Hermione poniendose en pie-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LECHES HACES?

.-LA PREGUNTA ES QUE HACES TU, ¿NO CREES?

.-Esto ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, Ronald, es mi amigo

.-¿PERO NO VES QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES ENROLLARSE CONTIGO?

.-QUE VAS A TIRARLE DE LA ESCOBA, ¿NO LO VES?-grito la chica viendo como Krum ya solo podia sujetar la escoba con sus manos, porque Ron le habia levantado en peso completamente

Ron le solto y el chico cayo sobre su escoba aturdido

.-NO ESTOY TAN SEGURO DE QUE NO MEREZCA QUE LE TIRE

.-No la montes aquí, por favor, te esta viendo todo el colegio-le rogo la chica bajando la voz- El no tiene culpa de nada…

Ron parecio pensarselo un momento, mirando de uno a otro. Y de pronto se le ocurrio algo. Clavo sus ojos en Hermione y dijo

.-Tienes razon, por eso tu te vienes conmigo

Y sin dejarle siquiera contestar la tomo por un costado y la subio a la escoba llevandola los mas lejos que pudiera del bulgaro

…

Hermione comenzo a marearse cuando a penas se habian alejado un par de metros de la grada, y desde entonces no habia parado de gritar y de agarrarse a Ron como si fuera un trozo de plastilina, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan enfadado, que no notaria los agarrones de la chica hasta que al dia siguiente se levantase con todo el costado lleno de moratones

.-Ron, en serio, bajame-conseguio decir Hermione ocultando su cara en la espalda del .

chico para no ver nada-, estoy a punto de vomitar

Ron giro bruscamente la escoba (algo que hizo creer a Hermione estaba perdiendo el conocimiento) y detuvo la escoba en lo mas alto de la mas alta torre del castillo. Una vez hubieron desmontado, ron no tardo en arrojar la escoba al piso y girarse a Hermione para seguir con la reprimenda. Pero cuando lo hizo se encontro con que la cara de la chica se habia tornado de un verde nada saludable, y que tenia que agarrarse a las almenas de la torre para mantenerse en pie. La cara del chico tambien cambio repentinamente, pero en este caso hacia una preocupación profunda. En un par de pasos se acerco a ella y la tomo preocupado por la cintura

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto tomandola de la barbilla

.-No-consiguio decir ella apoyandose en su hombro-. ¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?-dijo mirandole de repente con toda la furia que podia acumular en su mal estado- Sabes que no soporto las alturas

.-No sabia que te sentasen tan mal-contesto el acariciandole el pelo y comenzando a reir, pero luego recordo lo que le habia llevado alli- Ademas era la unica forma de alejarte de ese…

.-Ahorrate el piropo- le corto ella.- No entiendo como has sido capaz de hacerme eso delante de todo el colegio

.-¿QUE COMO HE SIDO CAPAZ DE HACERTE QUE YO A TI? Creo que no he sido yo la que lleva toda la semana con un tio que no soy yo, dejandome por cierto genial delante de todo el maldito colegio

.-Yo no te he dejado de ninguna forma, eres tu el que te lo tomas todo fatal. Paso mas tiempo con Harry que con Viktor y no pasa nada

.-Claro que no, porque Harry no se ha cruzado toda Europa para enrollarse contigo

.-Viktor tampoco, ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta?

.-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta TU de que Krum no es tu amigo? No podria serlo por mucho que quisiera por la misma razon que yo no podria. Esta enamorado de ti, y si no te das cuenta es porque puedes llegar a ser muy tonta si te lo propones

.-No esta enamorado de mi…Es cierto que yo le gustaba en un principio, pero ahora solo somos amigos, confia en mi

.-Si yo confio en ti. En el que no confio es en el. Lo unico que le ha traido aquí es la posibilidad de conseguir que tu y yo lo dejemos

.-Eso no es cierto

.-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

.-Porque Víctor no sabia que yo estaba contigo antes de venir-dejo escapar antes de darse cuenta de lo que esa confesion suponia

La mirada que se dibujo en los ojos de Ron en ese momento, hubiese matado a la castaña de no ser porque ella bajo su vista

.-¿Me estas diciendo que en las miles de cartas que le has mandado a ese capullo en estos cinco mese, nunca se te ha ocurrido mencionarle nada sobre mi?

.-Claro que le he hablado sobre ti. Me paso todo el dia contigo, ¿de que iba a hablarle si no? Solo que nunca le dije que eras mi novio

.-¿Por alguna razon en especial o solo porque te gusta que el feo ese siga enamorado de ti?

.-¡Y dale! ¡¡Que no esta enamorado de mi! Y no soporto cuando te pones asi. El no tiene la culpa de tus celos, asi que no le insultes

.-Claro que el no tiene la culpa de mis celos, la tienes tu. Y si no puedes hacer nada por mi…

.-¿Y que pretendes que haga,eh?-dijo empujandole en el hombro- ¡Vamos, dimelo! ¿Que deje de hablarle, que pierda a un amigo porque tu no puedas contenerte?

.-¡NO! Lo unico que te pido es que abras los ojos y que te enfrentes a la verdad, que sepas lo que hay, que te des cuenta de que no estas tan segura con el como crees. Supongo que no te gustara tener que pararle los pies a ese gran amigo tuyo cuando intente hacer realidad las esperanzas que le das.

.-¿Sabes que, Ron? Crei que habias cambiado, que por fin habia conseguido que confiaras en mi y dejases tu paranoias a un lado. Que supieses que lo unico que quiero es estar contigo, y que nadie puede cambiar eso, y mucho menos cualquier persona que se me acerque. Pero ya veo que no, que la unica forma de estar contigo es renunciar a todo, y encerrarme en una carcel que solo incluye los dos metros que rodean a tu persona

.-¿Pues sabes que, Hermione? Siempre pense que eras mucho mas lista, que no dejarias que nadie se interpusiera entre tu y yo, y que te dieras cuenta de que si alguna vez estoy celoso, es porque no quiero que te hagan daño. Pero ya veo que no, fijate, los dos nos equivocamos. Krum no lleva aquí una semana y ya estamos discutiendo por el. Objetivo cumplido. Diselo de mi parte cuando le veas- Termino dandole la espalda y recogiendo su escoba del suelo

Las lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de Hermione y un nudo se apodero de su garganta, pero aun asi se contuvo lo suficiente para decirle

.-No me estas dejando, ¿verdad?

Ron se volvio y la miro a los ojos mientras montaba en su escoba

.-Sabes que no podria dejarte aunque me torturases eternamente.-Las lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de la chica como enormes goterones de lluvia salada- Solo espero que si que te hayas dado cuenta de una cosa, que nadie podra nunca quererte como yo, ni siquiera el.

Y sin decir una palabra mas dio una patada en el suelo y se alejo volando lo mas rapido que pudo, mirando una sola vez a su espalda para ver como Hermione hundia su cara en sus manos, y comenzaba a deshacerse en llanto mientras rodaba por una de las almenas de la torre

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Jueves 22, 12:30 a.m._

_Un dia, una hora y treinta minutos para el partido_

_Torre Gryffindor_

"_El Crimen"_

.-Doscientos puntos-repitio Harry por enesima vez.-Necesitamos doscientos puntos de diferencia si queremos ganar la copa, lo que implica que no puedes dejar que se te cuele ninguno, y menos cuando ya hallamos marcado cinco goles porque yo…

.-"…me tirare a por la Snitch como un loco"-termino Ron imitando la voz de Harry- Que ya lo se Harry, me lo has repetido cien veces cada mañana, cada almuerzo, cada cena y cada vez que te veo en las ultimas dos semanas. ¡Todos lo sabemos!-dijo señalando al resto de componentes del equipo que en ese momento estaban sentados junto a ellos en unos sofas de la sala comun. – Y si no tienes nada nuevo que contarme-añadio poniendose en pie- me subo a dejar los libros y pirarme al comedor que me muero de hambre

.-Si, nosotros tambien-dijo Fred poniendose en pie y levantando a su gemelo por el brazo.- Tenemos que terminar de vender algunos sortilegios para el partido

.-Y yo tengo que comer o vereis como aparece un boquete en donde deberia estar mi estomago

.-De lo que la reunion ha terminado, ¿no?-dijo Harry decepcionado- Y yo que pense que siendo el capitan seria yo quien decidiria eso…

.-De ilusiones se vive, capi-corroboro Fred

.-Bueno mañana a la misma hora-dijo el moreno levantandose- No me falleis que ya es la ultima

.-Bueno pero preparate para contarnos algo que no sepamos-añadio George

Entre risas recogieron sus cosas y Harry siguió a Ron por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a su dormitorio. Ron entro primero, y con las mismas se detuvo en medio de la habitación como lo que acabase de ver fuese un basilisco. Harry le pregunto que le pasaba y al no obtener respuesta avanzo y se coloco delante de el para ver que pasaba. Su reaccion fue exactamente la misma que la del pelirrojo, solo que en este caso el dejo literalmente de respirar

.-No puede ser verdad-murmuro Ron.

Harry seguia sin hablar, pero empezaba a notar como le picaba la nariz de reprimir las lagrimas, y la rabia se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. La imagen de lo que tenia ante el se le estaba clavando a fuego en la retina: su escoba, su saeta de fuego, su posesion mas preciada, por encima incluso de la capa de invisibilidad, partida en dos sobre su cama. Seria una vision que no olvidaria en su vida, pero, por encima de todo, significaba que acababan de perder cualquier esperanza de poder ganar la copa ese sabado.

.-Tu tranquilo, seguro que se puede arreglar.-se apresuro a decir Ron poniendole una mano en el hombro.- Ya ves, no esta tan mal, ni comparación con como estaba tu Nimbus-se apresuro a añadir- Claro que no es un buen momento para recordarte lo de la Nimbus, ¿no?

Harry aun estuvo sin hablar un rato, hasta que una voz seca y ronca salio inesperadamente de su garganta

.-¿Quién lo ha hecho?

.-No lo se, pero no creo que lo averigüemos-contesto Ron aun mas nervioso al ver la cara desfigurada de su amigo- Creo que lo mejor sera que se la llevemos cuanto antes a Mcgonnagall que seguro puede arreglarla. Yo creo que si intentasemos incluso un _reparo_…

.-Necesito saber quien lo ha hecho, no puede quedarse como si nada- dijo el moreno sin levantar los ojos de su escoba- Tiene que pagar

.-Pegandole una paliza a alguien no vamos a ganar mañana-continuo Ron, y acto seguido se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se le habia pegado de Hermione en los ultimos meses

Harry se volvio hacia el, mucho mas palido que hacia a penas unos cinco minutos y con los ojos hundidos en su propia calavera

.-¿Qué harias si te encontrases a Hermione partida por la mitad encima de tu cama?

.-Hombre, creo que estas exagerando un pelin, ¿no cr…?

.-No-le corto.-Para mi viene siendo lo mismo…¿Qué harias?

.-Matar a alguien-contesto Ron sinceramente

.-Pues eso vamos a hacer-sentencio Harry volviendose de nuevo a su escoba- ¿Se te ocurre quien ha podido ser?

.-Creo que solo hay una persona tan vil para hacer esto…-dijo observando el tambien la escoba- Y creo que los dos estamos pensando en la misma persona

…

_Jueves 22, 12:40_

_El Hall_

.-¡De esta si que no te libra ni tu padre, Malfoy!- rugio Harry bajando las escaleras de tres en tres al ver al rubio salir del comedor - ¿Cómo has podido ser tan cabron?-dijo cruzandole la cara de un puñetazo

El Slytherine, desconcertado, se volvio a mirarle sin entender

.-¿Que coño te crees que haces Potter?-dijo palpandose la cara- Que yo no he hecho nada, cara cortada- Añadio dandole ahora el un puñetazo

Su gorilas intentaron echarse sobre el moreno, pero Ron se puso frente a ellos, sacando la valentia de no sabia donde, e intentando que no avanzara mas

.-Nadie mas ha podido hacerlo-dijo echandose sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo- Y si pensabas dejarme sin partido, te juro que yo de quedo sin cara- le gruño volviendole a golpear

Para encontes los gorilas ya estaban encima de Ron que se defendia a duras penas, mientras Harry y Malfoy rodaban por el suelo totalmente enfrascados en su pelea, cuando un griito se oyo entre la multitud que ya habia salido del comedor a ver que pasaba

.-¡¡¡SEPARAOS!-Hermione grito como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes-¿Se puede saber que haceis?-dijo cogiendo a Harry de su tunica y obligandole a separarse de Malfoy

.-Se ha cargado mi escoba- un grito ahogado se escapo de todas y cada unas de las bocas que rodeaban la escena, seguido de comentarios como "la saeta de fuego no…"

.-Pero que dices, niño prodigio, yo no he hecho nada-dijo el rubio incorporandose mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia de su labio partido

Crabbe y Goyle tambien habian dejado por fin a Ron gracias a Dean y Seamus que corrieron en su auxilio.

.-Ha tenido que ser el, no hay nadie mas capaz de hacerlo-dijo el pelirrojo no sabia muy bien para quien

.-Que ocurre aquí-se oyo una fria voz abriendose paso entre la multitud de alumnos.

La figura oscura y grasienta del profesor Snape se materializo entre ellos. Tras un rapido vistazo a su ojito derecho y una mirada de odio hacia Harry, dicto sentencia en unos segundos

.-Malfoy, a la enfermeria. Goyle, acompañele-luego se giro a Harry- Potter, a mi despacho, ¡ya!

…

_Jueves 22, 12:50_

_Despacho de Snape_

.-¿Se puede saber a que venia eso, Potter?-le pregunto Snape mirandole desde detrás de la mesa con ojos llameantes

.-No se a que se refiere…-contesto Harry evasivo

.-No se haga el imbecil.-le gruño- El señor Malfoy esta en la enfermeria con una labio partido y espero alguna explicación a parte de su insolente mal carácter

.-Mi escoba ha aparecido rota por la mitad sobre mi cama

.-E inmediatamente supone que Draco es el culpable…-dijo intentando permanecer frio, aunque Harry no pudo evitar vislumbrar un brillo de felicidad en los ojos negros de su profesor al saber lo de la esoba- ¿Por alguna razon en especial?-pregunto con cierto rintintin

.-Quiza por la misma por la que usted ha supuesto que he sido yo quien le ha partido el labio.- Contesto Harry mirandole a los ojos desafiante

.- No se cuando olvidara su insolencia Potter, pero mientras tanto cien puntos menos para Gryffindor, y para mi desgracia tendre que consultar con la Jefa de su casa su castigo. De ser por mi, ya estaria en la calle

.-No lo dudo…-murmuro Harry

.-¿Algo mas que alegar, Potter?

.-No profesor…¿Puedo irme?-terino poniendose en pie

.-Cuanto mas lejos mejor-termino el profesor con una mueca macabra

…

_Jueves 22, misma hora_

_Enfermeria_

.-¿Otra vez aquí, señor Malfoy?-comenzo la madame Pomfrey con su regañina habitual nada mas ver entrar al Slytherine por la puerta- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿Otro novio celoso?

.-Se que no me creera, Poppy, pero esta es la primera vez que no tengo culpa de nada

La enfermera le echo una mirada de _"lo que usted diga"_ y lo sento en una camilla para curarle el labio y el resto de magulladuras que tenia repartidas por la cara y el resto el cuerpo

**O0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o00oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Viernes 23, 8:15 a.m_

_Un dia, dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para el partido_

_Gran Comedor_

"_Por una sonrisa"_

.-Tu escoba tiene arrego- le dijo Hermione a Harry saliendo del despacho de Mcgonnagall para encontrarse con las caras ojerosas del equipo de Quiddich de gryffindor al completo, esperando en la puerta del despacho como si dentro se estuviese practicando una operación a corazon abierto- Y definitivamente Malfoy es inocente

.-Creo que le puedes llamar a esa serpiente de todo menos inocente-comento Ron sin levantar si quiera la mirada

Hermione clavo los ojos en el pelirrojo, algo enfadada, pero continuo hablando para Harry

.-Al menos el no hizo lo de tu escoba-le explico- No tiene ni idea de la contraseña

.-Eso nadie puede demostrar que sea cierto, o por no menos no demuestra que no haya podido entrar con alguien

.-No, pero la Dama Gorda tampoco le habia visto en su vida, y dijo que no dejo entrar a ningun niño de otra casa ayer-Harry, Ron y el resto permanecieron callados

.-¿Y entonces quien ha sido?

.-No lo se, pero te juro que lo averiguaremos- le dijo sonriendo- Bueno y ahora vamos a comer algo que con esa cara que tienes seguro que no comes desde ayer-le dijo al mereno tendiendole una mano para que se levantara

.-No tengo hambre-dijo contesto el sin ganas

.-Tienes que comer algo, y mas ahora que sabemos que vas a poder jugar-le dijo Ron tomandole del hombro

Hermione le miro agradecida, pero no hablo hasta que no consiguieron que Harry se levantara

.-Bueno la verdad es que eso de que vas a poder jugar aun no esta muy claro…-murmuro cunado ya iban camino del comedor, rogado porque Harry no se diera media vuelta y corriera a tirarse de la ventana mas proxima

Todos los del equipo se giraron a ella paralizados, entre perdidos ques y que comos, y algun que otro imposible

.-No es seguro, pero Snape sugirió que ese podria ser tu castigo por golpear a un compañero y montar un escandalo- y añadio rapidamente- Claro que a Mcgonnagall no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, y al fin y al cabo, son ella y Dumbledore los que decidiran tu castigo-le dijo a su amigo agarrandole la mano en señal de apoyo.- Quieren hablar contigo esta noche a las nueve, asi que portate bien.

.-Seguro que todo sale bien, Mcgonnagall tiene tantas ganas de que ganemos como tu…ademas seguro que Herms le ha peloteado un poco-termino sonriendo hacia la chica

Ella le devolvio la sonrisa

.-Gracias-le dijo

Era la primera vez que cruzaban una palabra desde su pelea en la torre

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Viernes 23, 19:30_

_Quince horas y treinta minutos para el partido_

_Arbol junto al lago_

"_Confesiones"_

En la cabeza de Hermione, solo habia una imagen presente aquella tarde, la sonrisa que le habia dedicado aquella mañana Ron. Tenia tantas que todo volviera a ser como antes, que le costaba respirar solo de pensar todo el tempo que llevaba sin darle si quiera un beso.

Víctor llevaba como una hora hablandole de no sabia muy bien que, mientras sus ojos se perdian en la superficie del lago. Cuando mas acostumbrda estaba al murmullo de la voz de su amigo, este la toco en el hombro.

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

Ella sonrio con dificultad

.-Perdona, supongo que no soy muy buena fingiendo que escucho

.-Da igual, solo quierro saberr que te ocurre.- Le sonrio el calidamente- ¿Es porr Ron?

Hermione asintio

.-Desde la discusion del otro dia no hemos vuelto casi a hablarnos…

.-No deberria trratarrte asi…

.-No sabes de que hablas…-le dijo riendo.- Ron puede ser muy impulsivo a veces pero me trata mejor que mi madre, creeme

.-¿Entonces porrque te grrito delante de todos el otrro dia?

.-Si te soy sincera, no lleva muy bien que tu y yo seamos tan amigos- los ojos de Krum se abrieron en una expresión de asombro- No se lo tomes a mal, siempre ha sido muy celoso, y como el año pasado fuimos al baile juntos… En fin, que tiene la ridicula idea que "estas enamorado de mi y que te has cruzado Europa entera para verme"- dijo imitando ligeramente el tono de Ron cuando hablaba de Krum

La risa que acompaño al comentario de Hermione se detuvo al darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que se habia dibujado en los ojos de su amigo

.-Es… ridiculo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto ella temerosa

El bulgaro sonrio en medio de su extraña expresión y se acerco a los labios de la chica. Cuando a penas los habia rozado, Hermione le empujo y se levanto

.-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le dijo enfadada- Se supone que somos amigos, ¿a que viene esto?

Krum ni siquiera se levanto

.-Lo que me parrece ridículo, Herrmione, es que Rron me conozca mejorr que tu

.-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada

.-Que llevo enamorrado de ti desde antes de que fuesemos al baile juntos, y que si he venido a Hogwarrts esta claro que es parra verrte

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo Hermione intentando luchar contra sus ganas de llorar- He estado confiando en ti todo este tiempo, y tu lo unico que querias era…

.-Estarr contigo

La chica rompio a llorar sin poder contenerse mas

.-Lo siento…-consiguio decir- Siento si esperabas otra cosa pero estoy enamorada de Ron y…

.-El no puede darte lo que yo,-la interrumpio Victor poniendose en pie y tomandola de los brazos- juro que me arrancarria un brrazo antes que hacerrtelo pasarr mal

.-No puedo seguir siendo tu amiga hasta que no te olvides de mi-le dijo mientras liberaba sus brazos

.-No me gustarría perderte

.-Quiza debi haberte avisado de lo de Ron…asi no te habrias dado el viaje para nada

.-Habrria venido igualmente porrque hubiese intentado lo que fuerra porr estarr contigo

.-Lo siento, pero no puedo verte mas

Y sin mas la chica corrio hacia el castillo lo mas rapido que pudo, intentando soltar en su carrera toda la rabia, tristeza y sensación de tonta que sentia en forma de lagrimas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Viernes 23, 22:45_

_Doce horas y quince minutos para el partido_

_Entrada a la Torre Gryffindor_

"_La sospechosa"_

Le dejarian jugar. Gracias a la intervención de Mcgonnagall que habia alegado algo similar a enajenación mental, Snape no habia podido hacer nada y le dejarian jugar al dia siguiente, pero no veria la escoba hasta que empezase el partido, y tendria que cumplir tres meses de castigo limpiando el aula de Snape, con los recuerdos tan buenos que le traia…

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda repitio la contraseña sin ganas, pero la mujer del cuadro le ignoro y le dijo

.-Debe darle un recado a su amiga la prefecta.

Harry repitio la contraseña, ignorandola esta vez el a ella. No tenia ganas de ser la lechuza de nadie, y menos de un cuadro

.-Es sobre su escoba-dijo hábilmente la mujer. Todos los sentidos de Harry se concentraron en ella- Bien…veo que me escucha. El otro dia me pregunto si deje entrar a alguien que no fuera de la casa, y le dije que no. Pero he recordado que entro un alumno que no era de Gryffindor acompañando a uno de sus compañeros de clase. Solo que no recuerdo de que casa era…

.-Malfoy, ¿verdad?- salto Harry convencido- Si es que lo sabia, debia de haberle dado mas fuerte a ese ca…

.-No-le corto el retrato,- el alumno que entro era una chica

.-¿Una chica?-pregunto Harry totalmente deconcertado

.-Si, morena, bastante guapa…me extraño porque iba con el compañero suyo que nunca recuerda las contraseñas y lo pierde todo…

Harry no se quedo a escuchar nada mas, volvio a decir la contraseña y el cuadro se abrio algo contrariada por no recibir si quiera unas graciasa cambio de la información. Calro que en la mente del moreno solo cabian dos preguntas, quien seria la chica y cuando dejaria Neville de ser tan sumamente imbecil. Si todo Gryffindor estaba eliminado de sospecha por lo de la copa, la unica sospechosa era la chica morena. Y antes de haber cruzado si quiera la sala comun, una luz se encendio en su cabeza. ¿Quién podria haber hecho algo tan rastrero del que solo fuera capaz alguien como Malfoy? La pregunta se costesto sola antes siguiera de terminar de hacerse. Ahora lo extraño era que leches hacia Neville dejando entrar en la torre a Parkinson

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Sabado 24, 11:00 a.m._

_El partido_

_Campo de Quiddich_

"_Venganza"_

Los jugadores pegaron una patada en el suelo y se elevaron a quince metros del suelo, quedando ambos equipos encarados. Harry no podia dejar de buscar por las gradas alguna señal de Neville, que desde la noche anterior habia desaparecido del mapa. Por lo que tenia entendido, llego justo despue que el al retrato, y la Dama Gorda le informo de que ya le habia contado que habia sido el quien habia dejado entrar al "asesino de la Saeta de Fuego", y al chico le habia dado tanto miedo las repercusiones que no habia dormido en la torre y ni siquiera habia bajado a cenar.

Harry se giro a las gradas Slytherine y encontro a Parkinson junto a sus amigas y Draco y sus compinches, entornado canticos anti-gryffindor a voz en grito, pero nada fuera de lo habitual. ¿Cómo podia ser tan cinica? Tenia tantas ganas de golpearla que a penas se contenia.

En ese momento Víctor Krum se persono en la cancha arrancando gritos de todas las gradas y elaboradisimos comentarios pelotas de Lee por el megáfono. Abrio la caja de las pelotas y la Snitch se libero casi al instante. Al seguir la pelota con la vista, la mirada de Harry se encontro por primera vez con la de Cho. La chica le miraba con una media sonrisa, y entre el escandalo del campo a penas la oyo

.-¿Te gusto mi regalito de despedida?-le pregunto la chica friamente

Entonces Harry lo supo

.-Fuiste tu…-murmuro

.-¿Quien creias que habia sido? Ah, claro, Malfoy…No te quejaras de que te haya dado por fin una excusa para partirle la cara-continuo Cho en su tono frivolo

.-¿Como pudiste?

.-La verdad es que fue mucho mas facil de lo que esperaba… Tu amigo Longbottom es tan tonto, que se penso de veras que necesitaba ayuda con Herbologia, y yo ni siquiera tengo esa asignatura ya

.-Pero…¿Por qué? ¿No querias que jugara? Si es eso perdona pero te ha salido el tiro por…

La risa de la chica apago el comentario de Harry

.-¿Es que nunca entiendes nada, Harry? Solo queria que lo pasaras mal, tan mal como lo me lo has hecho pasar a mi. Que supieras lo que se siente cuando te dan donde mas te duele. Mi punto debil es el orgullo…y el tuyo no tarde en encontrarlo. Ademas, nunca destrozaria una Saeta de Fuego, es un sacrilegio.

.-Nunca pense que terminaria asi contigo, pero la verdad es que no va a darme ninguna pena destrozarte ahora, cariño-dijo Harry intentando soltar todas su rabia en sus palabras

.-Que gane el mejor-termino la chica con una sonrisa ironica en la cara

.-Asi sera…-mascullo Harry, justo antes de que Víctor tocase el silbato y el partido comenzase

…

_Minutos después_

_Aros Gryffindor_

"_Miradas"_

"_Como el imbecil ese siga mirandola asi voy a tener que partirle en dos"_ pensaba Ron. _"No me puedo desconcentrar…"_ rectifico… Miro al frente y observo como uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw tomaba , el quaffle y se lanzaba hacia los aros Gryffindor. Pero antes que hubiera alcanzado el centro del campo, los George condiguio que soltara al el quaffle tirandole una bludger directa a la cabeza

Ron aplaudio y desvio su vista a las gradas. Hermione tambien aplaudia, aunque sorprendentemente, solo miraba hacia Ron. Tenia una extreña expresión en los ojos, como si tratase de decirle algo, pero Ron no podia pensar en descifrar miradas teniendo unos aros que guardar y un arbitro al que odiar profundamente.

La chica vocalizo algo como "Te quiero" pero a la distancia que se encontraba Ron no entendio nada, aunque a cambio, sonrio hacia ella. Krum en ese momento paso volando junto a la grada Gryffindor y clavo los ojos en la chica, bajo la antenta mirada de Ron. Hermione solo bajo la mirada y esquivo la del bulgaron.

Ron extrañado, volvio los ojos al campo. _"Faltan al menos catorce goles…"_resoplo. _"Esto no va a acabar nunca"_

En ese momento Cho cruzo el campo como un haz de luz, habiendo divisado la Snitch bajo la grada de los profesores. Harry tambien la habia visto, pero aun no podia cogerla, aunque si Cho la cogia no solo perderian la copa si no tambien el partido. Asi que se lazo hacia la Snitch desde otro lado, colocandose entre la pelota y la buscadora cuando a penas habia tres metros entre ellas. La pelota se escapo.

Un suspiro de alivio se escucho por los altavoces y la grada Gryffindor. Harry se volvio a Cho y le sonrio con malicia, mientras ella le devolvia una mirada de odio profundo, se giraba y volaba lo mas lejos que pudiera de el.

Ron tambien habia suspirado, aunque volviendo a ver como Krum miraba de nuevo a su chica, deseo que el partido terminase en ese preciso momento, costara lo que costase

…

_Una hora después_

_Campo de Quiddich_

"_Ready to go"_

Ron sin uñas, sin aliento, ni pensamiento, intentaba cocentrarse en una sola cosa: el marcador. Doscienos treinta a treinta. Era el momento, y Harry no llegaba. Cuando aquel dichoso infierno acabase, se sentiria orgulloso de si mismo habiendo sido capaz de parar todos los goles, excepto tres, en la situación que se encontraba. Y uno de esos tres, gracias a su gran amigo bulgaro que habia pitado penalti a favor de Ravenclaw… Se habia devanado tanto los sesos odiando a Krum que ya encontraba su mente en un estado de encefalograma plano.

¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? O la cogia ya o la cabeza del pelirrojo explotaria. Los gemelos tambien se miraban entre ellos, sin entender porque llevaban mas de un cuarto de diez minutos en la misma situación y Harry no habia hecho ninguna de las suyas, pero el moreno parecia sumido en su mundo.

Angelina marco un gol mas, y cuando los Ravenclaws se preparaban para el contraataque, Harry parecio despertar. Subio hacia el sol, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para seguir avanzando. Nadie entendia muy bien como podia verse una pelota dorada contra el sol y con los ojos cerrados, pero el caso es que Cho tambien se lanzo tras el, iintentando cogerle por la cola de la escoba. Cuando casi habia llegado hasta el, Harry bajo la cabeza, abrio los ojos, y se lanzo empicado al centro del campo.

Cuando Cho aun seguia deslumbrada por el sol, Harry ya rozaba la hierba…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Sabado 24, 21:30_

_Unas diez horas después del partido_

_Las Tres Escobas_

"_El Alcohol y sus Efectos"_

-Y ahora, un brindis por nuestro capi, que a pesar de su demecia, ¡¡¡hemos ganado!-Entono Fred al que acompañaron los vitores de casi todos los presentes

La fiesta llevaba alrededor de una hora, y aun no habian parado de brindar, ni de besar la copa cada vez que lo hacian. Llevaban casi desde que acabo el partido celebrandolo con cerveza de mantequilla y licor de calabaza **((n/F: AGGGGGGGG)), **y a pesar de que la cantidad de alcohol en esas bebidas era casi nula, algunos ya empezaban a notar los efectos. Sobre todo desde que habian llegado al bar, sin saber muy bien porque. Pero viendo como los gemelos ayudaban de vez en cuando a Madame Rosmerta, mas de uno ya sospechaba quienes eran los culpables de que Neville estuviese vomitando en la puerta.

.-¿A pesar de mi demencia?-pregunto Harry- Sera gracias a ella, ¿no?-Termino riendo

El resto del equipo brindo con el, pareciendose mas a una pandilla de hoollingans que a un grupo de estudiantes de magia ingleses. Harry llamo a Neville que se acerco con la cara medio verde

.-Tienes muy mala cara, Longbottom, tomate otra-dijo tediendole otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

El chico bebio obediente. Se sentia tan culpable del atentado contra la saeta de fuego, que haria todo lo que le dijeran hasta por lo menos dentro de un mes. A Harry le habia dado tanta pena, y estaba tan contento de haber ganado y, sobre todo, de haberle hecho la vida imposible a Cho durante todo el partido, que no podia estar enfadado con el. Al fin y al cabo, a el tampoco se le habria ocurrido nunca que Cho pudiera destrozar su escoba.

…

_Sabado 24, 21:45_

_Unas mesas mas alla_

"_1.-Sinceridad"_

En una mesa un poco mas apartada del barullo de Gryffindors, Hermione y Ginny hablaban de sus problemas ajenas a los brindis, y ajenas tambien a que las bebidas que estaban ingiriendo les estaban haciendo mas efecto de la cuenta, y comenzaban a parecer un par de niñas borrachas en una discoteca, intentnaod hablar por encima del barullo

.-No se si esta bien que este aquí…-decia Ginny- Quizas debiera estar consolando a Mike en el castillo…

Lógicamente, los Ravenclaw habian pasado de la fiesta por haber perdido el partido, y los Slytherine por haber perdido la copa. Ademas la fiesta se estaba limitando a una pandilla de Gryffindors eufóricos, y unos cuantos Hafflepuff perdidos, porque no tenian nada mejor que hacer.

.-No digas tonterias…-dijo Hermione tomando a su amiga del brazo.-Hemos ganado y hay que celebrarlo-sentencio.- Aunque si tu hermano no me hubiese ignorado desde que llegamos puede que tuviera algo mas que celebrar

.-Celebrar que por primera vez en tu vida podra decirte: "te lo dije"-comento la pelirroja comenzando a reirse.

A Hermione le hizo menos gracia pero tambien se rio. Desvio la mirada a tiempo para ver como Harry se levantaba y hacia un hidalgo **((n/F: …hijoputa el que deje algo))** directamente desde la copa-trofeo, mientras Ron y el resto del equipo le animaban desde su asiento. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron y Ron brindo con su hermano Fred en señal de triunfo

.-Harry va a terminar con un pedo hoy…-comento Hermione

.-Mientras que no se acerque a mi estaremos bien-contesto la chica sin pensar

.-¿Por qué dices eso?

Ginny la miro. No le habia comentado a nadie la actitud de Harry, y mucho menos las dudas que estaba teniendo. Pero influida por el alcohol, aunque sin saberlo, las palabras salieron solas de sus labios

.-Ultimamente se esta poniendo un poco pesadito-dijo-. Ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que soy la niña de su vida, y ya sabes lo insistente que se vuelve cuando quiere

.-Y tu…-tanteo Hermione

.-Y yo estoy genial con Mike y no quiero que todo se estropee por un caprichito de Harry

.-¿Y si estas tan bien con Mike, porque tienes miedo de que Harry pueda estropearlo?

.-Porque es Harry…-dijo Ginny simplemente- Y no se si podre resistirme eternamente…

Termino levantando la mirada hacia la mesa escandalosa donde sorprendio a Harry mirandola de nuevo. Solto un bufido y se desplomo sobre la mesa.

Hermione que habia visto el cruce de miradas intento no reirse por la reaccion de su amiga y se limito a acaricarle el pelo para que se calmara

…

_Sabado 24, 23:00_

_Servicios de Las Tres Escobas_

"_2.-Verborrea"_

Hermione llego a los servicios a trompicones, y le costo un rato reconocer el cartelito que tenia dibujado un mago, frente al que mostraba una bruja. Le ayudo bastante que Angelina saliera del baño de tias mientras ella escrutaba atentamente el dibujo

.-¿Estas bien, Hermione?-le pregunto

.-Si, si…solo que me gustaba el dibujito…-dijo alegrmente señalando el cartel.-¿A que es mono?

Angelina la miro extrañada y murmuro algo como

.-Lo que tu digas…

Y continuo su camino hacia el interior del bar

Hermione no le hizo caso y se volteo sobre si misma, encarando, ya por fin, su destino: el servicio de tios. Abrio la puerta apoyando todo su peso sobre ella y se encontro no solo a Ron, que era a quien buscaba, si no a Seamus y un par de Huffys de sexto con el en los urinarios.

.-¡Ups!-dejo escapar-Perdon.-volvio sobre si misma de nuevo y salio del baño muerta de risa

Los chicos miraron a Ron en busca de explicaciones

.-¡Yo no se nada!- se defendio

.-Oye…¿has visto a esa Brown de Gryffindor?-le dijo uno de los Hufflepuff al otro

.-Si, esta buena que te ca…

.-¿Lavender?-pregunto Seamus

.-¡Si esa!-dijo el primero- ¿La conoces?

.-Un poco, si…-murmuro el

Ron se hubiera reido de no ser porque seguia preguntandose que coño hacia Hermione entrando y saliendo del baño de tios

.-¿Me la presentas?-volvio a hablar el primero

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto Seamus empezando a mosquearse

.-Porque tiene un polvazo…

.-Pues va a ser que no-termino tajante el Gryffindor saliendo del baño sin una palabra mas

.-¿Y a este que le pasa?-pregunto el Huffy interesado

.-No se, pero te la comes seguro-termino el otro y entre risas abandonaron los dos el baño

Al salir se cruzaron con Hermione que les murmuro algo como

.-Pasadlo bien

Ellos le contestaron alguna barbaridad pero ella estaba ya muy ocupada abriendo de nuevo la puerta del baño. Encontro a ron lavandose las manos

.-¿Que pasa, amor?-dijo apoyandose en la puerta en una postura que intentaba ser sensual aunque estaba quedando bastante torpe

.-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-contesto el seriamente.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a por ti-contesto ella arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Te echaba de menos…-le dijo haciendo pucheros

Ron la separo

.-¿Donde esta Vicky?-pregunto mirando extrañado sus ojos ensangrentados

.-Me da igual-contesto ella.-Es tonto…y feo. A mi me gustas mas tu-dijo acercandose a el-, con tu pelo rojito…-continuo enredando sus dedos en el-con tus ojitos azules…-añadio mientras acariciaba su parpado inferior con la llema de su dedo corazon- y todas tus pequitas

Mientras besaba cada una de ellas Ron comenzo a olvidar todos sus problemas, aunque quiza fuesen las palabras "tonto y feo" referidas a Krum las causantes de que todo estuviese volviendo a la normalidad. Antes de poder darse cuenta se estaban besando con todas las ganas que ambos habian acumulado desde hacia ya casi diez dias

.-Espera, espera-interrumpio Ron volviendo en si mismo-¿Qué ha pasado con Krum?

.-Tenias razon-dijo simplemente Hermione-. Es imbecil, y esta enamorado de mi-continuo haciendo pucheros.-Se suponia que era mi amigo pero el otro dia intento besarme y…

.-¡Le mato!-rugio Ron de repente, encaminandose directo a la puerta del baño

.-¡No!-grito ella agarrandole de la camisa- No le hagas caso…-le rogo-yo quiero estar contigo…-dijo volviendole a besar-ahora-añadio mirandole significativamente

Ron entorno los ojos para no dar muestras de su rendicion

.-Esta bien…pero luego me dejas que le mate un poco-le pidio volviendola a besar

Continuaron besandose mientras se dirigian hacia una de las puertas de los retreteres.

.-Puedes decirlo si quieres…-dijo Hermione mientras le miraba sonriendo

.-¿El que?- pregunto el

.-"Te lo dije"-explico señalandole con el dedo- No sueles tener muchas ocasiones para decirlo-bromeo riendose

Ron la miro haciendose el enfadado y le contesto:

.-Prefiero besarte

Y eso hizo, mientras se encerraban en el cubiculo, y se deshacian el uno en el otro

…

_Sabado 24, 23:30_

_Las Tres Escobas_

"_3.- Exaltacion de la amistad"_

Mientras Seamus se pedia la enesima cerveza echo un vistazo y observo como todo el mundo comenzaba a perder los papeles a su alrededor. Se reia con solo ver a la gente intentando hablar entre ellos. Una pareja llamo su atención junto a la puerta, ellos si que parecian que hubiesen perdido toda la vergüenza en su ultimo botellin. Bailaban como si fueran a devorarse enteros en medio de la pista.

No se sorprendio al reconocer al chico: el Huffy impertinente que le habia preguntado por Lavender. Claro que lo que no esperaba es que cuando la chica rubia de culo imponente se girase, iba a encontrarse con la carita de su querida amiga desencajada por el alcohol.

Un conflicto bastante importante se presento ante el chico. O iba para alla y salvaba a su amiga de las garras de ese sobon, quedando posiblemente como un tonto celoso, o la abandonaba a su suerte, arriesgandose a que aquel imbecil pudiera hacer y decir todo lo que se le antojase a su seguro importante imaginación. Cuando la señora Rosmerta le paso su verveza, saboreo el primer trago aramandose de valor para tomar una decisión.

Estaba claro cual era su deber, pero ¿se atrevia a quedar tan mal por la simpatica de Lavender?

En ese momento el Hufflepuff coloco su mano descaradamete sobre el trasero de la rubia. La decisión estaba tomada.

Seamus bebio otro gran trago y cruzo la estancia con paso decidido. Cuando llego hasta la pareja, tomo a Lavender del brazo

.-¿Qué haces, Brown?-pregunto mirandola a los ojos

.-Y a ti que te importa…-dijo liberando su brazo- La pregunta es ¿que coño haces tu, Finnigan?

.-Rescatarte-contento el simplemente

.-¿Te parece que necesito ser rescatada?-pregunto ella incredula

.-No deberias bailar con el cerdo este

.-¡Oye!-interrumpio por primera vez el chico-Sin insultar…

.-Eso, no insultes a Brian-dijo Lavender apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Huffy

Brian, no desaprovecho ni un momento para poner de nuevo la mano sobre el trasero de la chica sin el menor disimulo.

.-Ya esta-termino Seamus tomando a la Lavender por las caderas y empujandola hasta la puerta-¡Tu te vienes conmigo!

.-¿Pero que haces?-pregunto la Gryffindor una vez se vio en la calle, sin dar credito a lo que estaba pasando

.-Estas borracha y no te das cuenta de lo que haces-le dijo el chico preocupado

.-Creo que ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola, Finnigan-se defendio enfadada

.-¡Ese baboso lo unico que queria era un polvo rapidito!

.-¿Y tu que sabes?-grito la chica

.-Me lo dijo en el baño-termino el.-Le hubiese partido la cara de no ser porque no quiero estropearle la fiesta al equipo

Lavender le miro un rato sin saber que decir, y luego empezo a reirse con ganas

.-Seguro que le hubieses machacado, Finnigan-le dijo

Seamus no pudo evitar sonreir.

.-Por que siempre seras tan agradable…-se quejo

.-Es incontrolable-se defendio ella. Luego permanecio un rato callada hasta que por fin hablo-¿Y por que tanto interes en lo pudiera hacerme?

.-Bueno…-comenzo el chico con dificultad.-A pesar de todo, supongo que eres algo asi como mi amiga

.-"Algo asi como mi amiga…"-repitio ella pensativa- Es lo mas bonito que me han dicho nunca-sonrio. Seamus tambien-¿Estas seguro que te dijo eso?-pregunto volviendo a ponerse seria

.-Absolutamente. Aunque no me creas, no tengo ningun interes en estropearte el pillaje de la noche por amor al arte-argumento

Lavender le miro de forma extraña por un momento

.-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto justo antes de acercarse a el y besarle sin previo aviso.

Pero entonces, ocurrio lo que menos hubiese esperado ninguno de los dos que pasase: nada. Lo intentaron durante unos momentos mas, pero no sintieron nada. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos aun mas confundidos que en los instantes antes al beso

.-Vaya…-exclamo ella-Pues va a ser que tenias razon en lo de "algo asi como mi amiga"

.-Si…-dijo el confundido- Ha sido bastante raro, ¿no?-la chica asintio- Va a ser que llevamos todo el año discutiendo por…nada

.-Creo que nos hemos empeñado tanto en algo que nunca hubo, que lo hemos gastado antes de empezar-dijo Lavender sinceramente, pensando mas profundamente de la cuenta, debido seguramente al alcohol

Seamus intento no reirse por lo profundo del comentario y le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica

.-Parece ser que se nos acabaron las tonterias, ¿no, Brown?

.-Eso parece…aunque a veces era hasta divertido

.-Las menos-preciso el

.-Gracias de todas formas.-contes ella sonriendo- Ya sabes, por lo de Brian y tal

.-De nada-le contesto Seamus guiandola de nuevo hacia el interior del bar- "Puede que esto sea el comienzo de una gran amistad"-agrego

Lavender le miro a los ojos y empezo a reirse con todas sus ganas

.-¿De donde has sacado eso?-pregunto una vez se hallaron dentro del bar de nuevo

.-Dean lo dice bastante a menudo

.-Pero que cursis que sois cuando quereis-comento la chica sonriendo

.-Y tu que agradable…

Después de un par de muecas de fingido desprecio, se sonrieron y cada uno siguió su camino, pero como si acabasen de conocerse por primera vez, como si hubiesen descubierto a alguien nuevo en aquel que hacia diez minutos despreciaban por ocupar tanto espacio en su pensamiento sin ningun motivo razonable. Acaban de liberarse de un gran peso que les oprimia desde hacia ya demasiado, y no solo eso, sino que acaban de darse cuenta que tenian un amigo mas con el que no contaban, y que de momento, se veia como el mas necesario, y el que mas les conocia rialmente.

…

_Domingo 25, 00:05_

_Las Tres Escobas_

"_4.- Perdida de las inhibiciones" _

_((El Comienzo))_

La fiesta se suponia que ya debia haber terminado, pero parecia que incluso la dueña del bar estuviese borracha, porque no habia mencionado aun que los chicos deberia volver al colego. Aunque quiza no fuera el alcohol si no que llevaba como una hora hablando con el famoso jugador de Quiddich, Víctor Krum, y que sorprendentemente, no era tan hosco como parecia en las fotos, si no un chico bastante amable y parlanchin. Esto, sin duda alguna, se que se dibia al alcohol

Por otro lado, Harry llevaba prácticamente toda lo noche a merced de los gemelos, y a penas se sostenia en si mismo. Cuando se levanto para buscar a Ron, tuvo que apoyarse en una niña que no habia visto en su vida para no caerse de bruces. Parecia que toda la cerveza que habia tomado aquella tarde, le hubiese golpeado en la cabeza de golpe, junto con el cansancio de no haber dormido bien dos semanas, la preocupación por su escoba, y el desgaste por el partido

Todo junto causaron que la vista del chico se nublase casi en su totalidad, y la búsqueda de su amigo se presentase casi como imposible. Pero, afortunadamente, vio una cara amiga junto a la puerta. Mas que una cara amiga, era la imagen de sus sueños en carne y hueso, y el unico rostro que habia podido enfocar correctamente en medio de la locura de fiesta en que se encontraba: Ginny.

Alli estaba ella, como iluminada entre la multitud, con ese iman que le atraia hacia ella, aunque fuera saltando por encima de un par de tios peleandose, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Después de unos cuantos obtaculos mas llego a su destino, interrumpiendo de forma catastrofica, la conversación que estaba teniendo la chica

.-Te llevo buscando toda la noche-le dijo

Ginny se volvio hacia el con mala cara

.-Perdona Anita, cielo, pero ya ves que siempre me tocan los mas pesados

La niña rio y se marcho, dejando a la pelirroja en medio de un peligroso duelo de miradas con Harry

.-¿A que vienes?-le pregunto seriamente la chica

.-A por ti-respondio el sincero

.-Pues ya te puedes ir yendo-le contesto ella haciendo el amago de volverse

.-No-dijo el agarrandola de un brazo-Ahora que podemos vamos a hablar-dijo arrastrandola hasta la puerta-No puedes seguir odiandome por nada-le grito cuando estuvieron en la calle

.-Y tu no puedes seguir tratandome como si fuese una niñata rendida a tus pies-dijo apoyandose en la pared para no caerse con su mareo

.-¿Cuándo te he tratado asi? Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ti

Ginny agarro su bolso como un arma y empezo a golpear al chico repetidas veces con el

.-Pero que no te has enamorado de mi, ¡imbecil! Deja de decirlo

.-¡¿Pero por que me pegas?-le grito el desesperado

.-¡Porque no quiero ser un capricho tuyo!

En ese momento, Harry se las apaño para hacerse con el control del bolso y desarmo a la chica. La miro a los ojos y avanzo hacia ella

.-No eres un capricho, Ginny-le dijo sinceramente

En ese momento, las defensas de la chica fallaron por completo. Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirlo porque Harry ya la estaba besando, con tanta dulzura, que le hizo falta bastante tiempo para volver a la realidad

.-No puedo-susurro apartandose de el de repente

.-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry agarrandola de las manos- Si, claro, mirame-le rogaba

.-No, no puedo-dijo ella soltandose finalmente-Lo siento

Y sin mas empezo a correr por la calle central de Hogsmaid, escasamente iluminada, alcanzando a un grupo de chicas que volvian a Hogwarts y sin mirar a Harry ni una sola vez mas, hasta que estuvo tan lejos que la figura aturdida del chico en la puerta del bar, a penas era visible.

…

_Domingo 25, 00:40_

_Camino de vuelta a Hogwarts_

"_5.- Facilidad para el llanto"_

_((The End))_

¿Cómo suenan un grupo de demacrados estudiantes de magia, volviendo a su castillo por la noche después de una fiesta? A canciones del colegio y cantos de Quiddich de lo mas entusiasta.

Pues eso era lo que se oia por toda el camino que habia entre Hogsmaid y Hogwarts, aquella noche de sabado. Las malas caras abundaban entre la inmensa cola de gente borracha que se dirigia al castillo. Y al final de la fila, un par de gemelos pelirrojos se daban la mano contentos: La fiesta habia sido un éxito

Un par de quilometros mas adelante, otro pelirrojo se hacia carantoñas con su recien recuperada novia, que no paraba de sonreirle. Cuando mas entretenidos estaban en sus juegos, una mano toco en el hombro de la chica. La pareja se detuvo y se volvieron hacia el extraño.

.-¿Qué quieres?-le solto de mala manera la chica a la figura de un Víctor Krum bastante destartalado

.-Solo querria decirrte que me voy mañana y no querria terrminarr las cosas mal contigo-le dijo el bulgaro con bastante dificultad

Los ojos de Ron volaba de uno a otro, abriendose mas por momentos. Hermione comenzo a sentir ganas de llorar

.-¿Por qué has tenido que hacer las cosas asi?-le solto rompiendo a llorar.- Eres imbecil. Eras mi amigo y ahora…

.-Quierro serr tu amigo-le dijo Krum mirandola con cara triste- Solo eso-aclaro

Hermione miro a Ron y este se encogio de hombros. La chica vacilo unos instante pero finalmente abrazo a su amigo con bastante efusividad

.-Llamame cuando se te pase la tonteria-le dijo al oido

El chico se rio y extendio su mano hacia Ron

.-Perrdona porr todo-le dijo

.-Bueno… al final me quedo con la chica asi que perdonado-le dijo estrechandosela

Luego la pareja se quedo mirandole un tiempo hasta que el bulgaro cayo y se perdio entre la gente. Hermione empezo a llorar de nuevo

.-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-le pregunto Ron mirandola

.-Que yo no queria que se enamorara de mi…-dijo la niña entre lagrimas-Era mi amigo

.-Es que eres irresistible, cari-le dijo el abrazandola

.-Que no me llames "cari"-se quejo ella llorando en su pecho

.-Anda vamos, no llores…-dijo pensando algo mas que añadir- que se apagan las estrellas-termino

Hermione dejo de llorar y le miro. Casi de forma instantanea los dos empezaron a reirse con ganas

.-No seas cursi, Weasley-dijo ella agarrandole de un brazo y reemprendiendo el camino de vuelta- Lav tiene razon, os estan ablandando en ese cuarto…

.-Creo que ahora voy a llorar yo-dijo el haciendo pucheros

La chica rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro, antes de colgarse de su cuello y besarle gran parte del camino

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_Hay veces que lo mas dificil del mundo, es decir adios,_

…-¿Es que no entiendes que no todo gira en torno a ti, ni a tu maquillaje ni tus uñas, las veinticuatro horas del dia? ¿Cuando vas a abrir los ojos y pensar en los demas?- le solto Dean de repente…

_y si algo tan pequeño como el aleteo de una mariposa_

…-Parvati, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentandose a su lado

La chica no le contesto, solo le rodeo con sus brazos y hudio su cabeza en su hombro para seguir llorando…

_puede causar un huracán en el otro lado del mundo,_

…-¡DEAN!-grito Hermione histerica- ¡SUELTALE! ¿A que viene esto?

.-Creeme: si supieras a que se dedica este imbecil al que llamas novio me estarias rogando ahora mismo porque le matase- dijo volviendo a golpear al pelirrojo contra la pared…

_lo unico que pude salvarnos, cuando todo se derrumba_

…-Hermione, abreme, por favor. Te juro que no ha pasado nada, dejame que te lo explique-lloriqueba Ron peliandose con la puerta sin soltar el pomo que intentaba abrir repetidamente.

Dentro del dormitorio, lo unico que se oia, era el llanto de Hermione ahogado por una almohada…

_es permanecer unidos, pase lo que pase_

…-Dime que no te alejaras de mi nunca-le rogo el pelirrojo besandole dulcemente en los labios

.-Lo prometo-sonrio la chica volviendole a besar

.-¿Pase lo que pase?-pregunto el tendiendole el meñique

.-Pase lo que pase-contesto ella enganchandolo con el suyo y besandole otra vez…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**

_PD: Supongo que antes de que vuelva a publicar ya habran estrenado la peliz del caliz del fuego, asique , crycemos los dedos y roguemos porque no nos decepcione, aunque sinceramente, lo que he visto hasta el momento esta genial…¡¡QUE GANAS!_


	18. Come What May

_¡¡HOLA HOLA!_

_Como va todo, amores mios? Bueno creo que me saltare la parte de "perdon por el retraso" porque esta vez fue avisado. Termine el capitulo hace dos semanas pero ya sabeis que no lo podia subir hasta que no llegase…en fin._

_Bueno, hablando del capitulo… no es muy largo, y todo transcurre en un solo dia. La verdad es que es bastante triste y todo el mundo implicado lo pasa realmente mal, pero bueno, por lo menos sabreis por fin que le pasa a Dean_

_Y…contesto a los rr:_

**JAPI:** Tienes ganas de saber de Mike y Ginny? Bueno siento decirte que en este capitulo no salen ninguno de los dos, pero el proximo es casi entero del rollito que se traen Mike-Ginny-Harry, ya me diras que te parece. De momento te dejo con este que espero que de todas formas, te guste

**JACQUELINE:** hombre Ron tenia que explotar por algun lado, no? A ver que te parece este. Lo mismo no es como lo esperabas, ya me diras, pero vamso, que si esperabas problemas, creeme que habra muchos, jeje. Un besito y espero tu opinión

**TANIA STRATMAN**: jaja, viste la peli?me parecio genial el personaje de R.Skeeter, esta "divina" ella tb. Bueno para ver la reaccion de Harry y tal lo siento pero habra que esperar para el proximo. En este solo salen Ron, Herm, Dean y Parvati…Bueno a ver que tal. Jaja, y muy bueno, totalmente de acuerdo en que Harry traumatiza…jeje, yo tb prefiero a Ron. Un beso, y espero que te guste.Muak!PD: suerte en los parciales

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: muchisimas gracias cielo. Este es mas cortito y pasan menos cositas, pero tiene que haber de todo un poco, no? A ver que te parece, ya me contaras. Un besito y pasalo bien

**HIBARI-CHAAN: **Bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño,jeje. Siento de veras la tardanza, antes actualizaba mas a menudo, pero bueno ya sabras que no tengo Internet disponible, y nada mas que puedo publicar en puentes y fiestas. De todas formas muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero seguir viendote por aquí. Un besazo

**SARAH-KEYKO**: Hola preciosa! Que tal todo! Ya sabes que nunca podria abandonaros… Gracias, creo que tu suerte la voy a necesitar porque la verdad esque la carrera es bastante chunga. Yo hice el bachiller cientifico tecnico… amos lo que viene siendo mates, fisica, dibujo tecnico…

Bueno y hablando de cosas mas agradables… por fin saldras del suspense cielo, el secreto de Dean sale a la luz! A ver que te parece…yo creo que se veia venir. Creoq ue quiza deje demasiadas pistas, nose

Y respecto al capitulo pasado, la verdad es que la discusión de Ron y Herm en la torre a mi tb me encanta, asiq me alegro que le guste incluso a los fanes de Herm y Draco. Todas sabemos que Harry es bastante cortito, como esperar que se diera cuenta de que era Cho?

Con quien terminara Ginny? Jeje, esa intriga es la mision del ficci, cielo, pero bueno, creo que esta bastante claro. Aunque por si te queda alguna duda, esperate al proximo capitulo xq en este no salen ninguno de esos tres, pero el proximo es casi exclusivo para ellos.

Realmente la parte de todos ellos borrachos es la mas graciosa sin duda, la de paridas que puede hacer alguien bajo los efectos del alcohol es algo sobre lo que me encanta escribir, xq suelo sorprenderme a mi misma con las cosas que hago cuando estoy en esa situación, jeje

Ayyy, tengo que pedirte disculpas por algo… este capi es mas cortito…que pena, verdad? Es que como esta todo concentrado en un dia y en cuatro personajes pues tampoco iba a alargarlo mas xq iba a resultar ya muy aburrido.

Y no te preocupes, que tus rr nunca son DEMASIADO largos, me encanta que alguien tenga tantas cosas que decir sobre mi ficci asique tu escribe todo lo que quieras. Un besazo mi niña, espero leerte pronto. Muak!

**KIKA DCL**: me alegro que te gustaba. Bueno lo de Seamus y Lav son cosas que pasan. Ron y Herms son un amor realmente, mas lindos no pueden ser… Y bueno Ginny…pues tiene un poco de miedo, si, pero para saber si lo vence o no tendras que leer el proximo capi xq en este no salen. A ver que te parece este, espero tu opinión. Un besazo

**CRIS, MADRID**: BIENVENIDA! Y muchísimas gracias me alegra un monton que te haya gustado. La verdad esque tengo algunas ideas para hacer otro ficci después de este, pero hasta que no lo termine prefiero no pensar. Ya os comentare cuando acabe. Hasta entonces, espero seguir viendote por aquí. Un beso

**HERMY86**:joooo, no sabes la ilu que me hace que me digan eso!eres un sol! Bueno hidalgo (hijo puta el que deje algo) es una tonteria que se dice, sobre todo cuando estas de botellón, que significa que te tienes que beber todo lo que te quede en el vaso de un tiron. Imaginate la que puedes llegar a cogerte si haces unos cuantos seguidos… Pasalo bien en tu fiesta y no hagas ninguno de esos, jeje. Un besazo y espero tu opinión pronto

**FAITHFRY**: jajaja, esq a quien no le gusta Spike? Por dios, es completamente irresistible. Me alegro que te gustase el capi y siento decepcionarte pero creo que Ron nunca parara de meterse en marrones y este capi que viene a continuación es una prueba clara de ello…

**CORNAMENTA**: Hola, hola! Me encanta saber que te ha gustado tanto el capitulo. De verdad que es un lujo tener lectoras como tu que aprecian tanto lo que escribo, es una inyeccion de moral leer cada rr tuyo.

Pues la verdad es que lo de seguir pendiente de Celos es mas como un reto. No suelo terminar lo que empiezo nunca, y cuando empece este ficci lo dije: cueste lo que cueste, lo terminare. Y mirame aquí, después de un par de años, habiendo cambiado de web y de lectoras y a tres capitulos del final. Creo que esta vez lo conseguire, y todo gracias a vosotros, que me animais para no abandonar.

Bueno me alegra que hayas reparado en ese pequeño trocito de "Rarezas" y que te guste mi manera de ver la personalidad de Parvati porque en este capitulo es casi la prota, a ver si te sigue gustando después de esto. La pelea de la torre creo que contrasta un monton con las anteriores peleas, demustra que la relacion de Herm y Ron es mucho mas madura…pueden pelear y tener sus diferencias, pero tienen muy claro que ante todo quieren estar el uno con el otro, y eso ya puede con todo. Lo veras en este capitulo tambien, ya da la impresión de que es medio imposible separar a estos dos.

La verdad es que todo eso del crimen, la pelea con Malfoy, Snape, enfermeria… era la nota comica del capitulo, y la que mantenia medianamente el suspense. Se suponia que debia de ser divertida, y me encanta saber que asi lo ha sido. No te preocupes, cuando Harry iguala la escoba a Herms a mi me parecio tambien algo super gracioso.

Otra cosa, a mi me parece que Pansi es guapa, al menos la actriz. Lo que pasa es que es de esas personas que como son tan repulsivas te olvidas de cualquier atractivo que puedan tener. Ah! Y con lo de Harry y Ginny, para salir de dudas lo siento pero habra que esperar al proximo capitulo, que sera casi enteramente sobre ellos, este esta dedicado exclusivamente a Dean, Parvati, Herms y Ron. Me encanto!pillaste lo de Seamus y Lav tal y como yo esperaba, era exactamente eso, y bueno, la reconciliación de Herms y Ron tambien me hizo sonreir como una tonta mientras la escribia, me parece una escena lindisima.

Bueno dejemos de hablar del capitulo…la película me parecio fantastica. Es cierto que eliminaron cosas, ya contabamos con ello, pero al menos no se portaron tan mal con el libro como lo hicieron en la tercera, que lo que hacia al prisionero de azkaban un libro tan genial como es se lo comieron todo, y lo convirtieron en una historia casi normal y corriente. En esta película, sin embargo, creo que han tratado de quedarse con todo lo bueno y añadirle cosas incluso mejores. A mi, al contrario que a ti, me parecio una idea genial lo de hacer el colegio frances femenino y el bulgaro masculino, y su entrada en el salon me parecio de las mejores escenas de la peli. Y si que me parece que ponen a Herms celosa! Por dios, después de la discusión que tienen en el baile, esta clarisimo que se habia ido con Krum por despecho porq Ron no le hacia caso! Y ese momento al final quele dice Ron que no le va a escribir?jeje, es un momento super Ron-Herms…de los que a mi me gustan

Estoy deacuerdo contigo en que es sin duda la mas graciosa, no pare de reir en todo el tiempo. En fin, definitivamente me encanto. Hombre sabemos que nada puede igualar a los libros, y menos al caliz del fuego, pero me parecio genial.

En fin chica, que alegra muchisimo saber que te gusta tanto mi ficci. A ver que te parece este capitulo, espero que con impaciencia tu review. Un beso muy grande y cuidate.

**LINONA**: ¡¡Bienvenida! Muxas gracias por haber leido mi historia, la verdad esque me hace muchísima ilusion tener nuevs letors. A mi tb me encanto la peli, ya lo explico mas abajo. Me parecio super divertida. Bueno que me encanta saber que te ha gustado mi historia, y espero volver a verte por aki pronto. Un besazo

_Ah! Por cierto, ya vi la peli! Me parecio genial!jaja. Me rei muchísimo y las partes que dan miedo dan mucho miedo. Me parece que han tenido unas ideas chulisimas y la verdad esq los efectos visuales son una pasada. Con los decorados y la puesta en escena se han pasado, en serio: los mundiales, las pruebas…asombroso._

_Y el baile, que no crei que me gustara xq iba con demasiadas espectativas, me encanto!jeje, todo el mundo desfasando y al final tos medio tajaos, jaja. Y no se comieron la discursion entre Ron y Herms, cosa que como ya supondréis me encanta… En fin, que para el reto tan grande que tenian la verdad es que estuvo bastante bien. Se comieron bastantes cosas, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida… bueno, quienes la hayan visto que me dejen su opinión sobre ella junto con la del capitulo, ok?_

_Y ahora ya sin mas, el capi, a ver que os parece_

**18.- Come What May**

El sabado solia ser el dia mas relajante para los alumnos de Hogwarts, sobre todo en primavera. No habia clases ni la presion de terminar los deberes para el dia siguiente pues aun quedaba un dia libre para hacerlos, asi que la mayoria de la gente pasaba el dia haciendo aquello que mas le gustase: jugar a quiddich, estar con su pareja o con sus amigos, toma el sol en los terrenos, leer…

Lo unico que podia estropear un sabado, era una discusión, o una preocupación, pues tenias las 24 horas del dia para darle vueltas. Claro que eso, desgraciadamente, tambien ocurria muy a menudo.

Aquel sabado de abril, el dia amanecio sorprendentemente bueno, un sol explendido y ni una sola nube en el cielo, parecia que ya hubiese llegado el verano. Pero las cosas comenzaron a nublarse desde primera hora, y definitivamente no en el cielo

.-Herms, me voy-anuncio Ron poniendose en pie poco después de que Harry se hubiese ido-¿Me esperas para ir a comer después del entrenamiento?-pregunto dandole un fugaz beso en los labios

.-Estare arriba aprovechando el dia, no como otros-dijo ella con un atisbo de reproche hacia todos sus compañeros de clase que estaban sentados a su alrededor-¡Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer!- le grito a Ron cuando ya se iba

El chico se volvio y le guiño un ojo en señal de que la habia oido.

.-Creo que ire a la Torre de Astronomia a tomar el Sol-anuncio Levender cuando termino su café-¿Vienes Parv?-pregunto a su amiga

.-Pasare del dia con Dean-anuncio reposando su cabeza mimosa sobre el hombro de su chico.

Dean no hizo ni un solo gesto de asentimiento.

.-¿Y tu Herms?-la chica volvio a sacar su mirada de reproche aunque esta vez mas acentuada-Para que preguntare…-se quejo la rubia-Finnigan…-continuo volviendose a Seamus que la miro aterrado-No me mires asi, estas muy blanco y asi no vas a comerte un colin

.-Brown, ¿Por qué no dices que no quieres ir sola y ya esta?-pregunto el chico inteligentemente

.-Vale, no quiero ir sola que me aburro, así que te vienes conmigo-dijo poniendose en pie y tirando de el que expresaba su idea sobre el plan del dia con una mueca de profundo aburrimiento.

.-¿Y estos desde cuando se llevan tan bien?-pregunto Hermione viendolos irse

.-Nadie lo sabe realmente, pero bueno, todos somos mas felices asi, así que ellos veran.-aclaro Parvati

.-Bueno yo me voy-aununcio la castaña poniendose en pie-Neville, si quieres que te heche una mano con pociones, ahora o nunca-le dijo al chico

.-¿Qué?-pregunto el sin entender

.-Que te levantes ya y vengas conmigo-le aclaro la prefecta

Neville casi tropezo al levantarse tan rapido

.-Adios chicos-dijo siguiendo a Hermione

.-Adios Neville-dijo Parvati sonriendo.

Luego se giro a Dean y volvio a encontrarse con esa cara tan habitual en el chico de "te estoy ignorando" y "tengo un secreto que no pienso contarte nunca". Realmente estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto misterio y tanta tonteria. Si le pasaba algo deberia decirselo ya, y si no le pasaba nada ¿a que venian esas caras y esa mania de estar en otro mundo todo el dia?

Dejo de mirarle unos instantes, suponiendo que si seguia haciendolo lo unico que conseguiria seria enfadarse mas. Asi que se volvio a sus cubiertos y tomo una cucharilla para mirarse en el reflejo mientras se quejaba en voz alta

.-Creo que deberiamos ir a los terrenos hoy definitivamente…-comento- ¡Mira lo blanca que estoy! Ademas no podria soportar que Lav estuviera mas morena que yo…-Dean no decia nada. La chica chasqueo la lengua y urgo en su sudadera hasta que encontro su varita, y con ella comenzo a rizarse las pestañas mientras seguia quejandose- Si es que mira que careto de muerta…¿Dónde ire asi?

El chico bufo y la Parvati le miro extrañada

.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

.-¿Es que no entiendes que no todo gira en torno a ti, ni a tu maquillaje ni tus uñas, las veinticuatro horas del dia? ¿Cuando vas a abrir los ojos y pensar en los demas?- le solto Dean de repente

.-¿A que viene esto?-pregunto Parvati con voz temblorosa

Dean la tomo por un brazo y la arrastro hasta el Hall para que no escuchasen su discusión. Una vez alli la solto de mala manera y la encaro para seguir con la discusion

.-A que eres una niñata engreida y que lo unico que piensas es en ti.-dijo mirandola con los ojos cargados de furia

.-No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?-rogo la morena sin poder contener mas el llanto

.-Claro que si, ¿es que no te has mirado nunca en un espejo? No te aguanto, nunca lo he hecho. Nunca deberiamos haber estado juntos, porque ahora solo me arrepiento de todo y no quiero volver a verte nunca. Pedire el traslado a otro colegio, y no intentes buscarme, ni escribirme, ni llamarme, porque no me encontraras. Adios, Patil, hasta nunca.

Y sin mas Dean comenzo a subir las escaleras de mármol de tres en tres, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás, dejando Parvati en un estado de devastación tan extremo que paso unos minutos eternos en estado de shock hasta que se dio cuenta de que acababan de arrancarle el corazon por la boca y pisotearselo ante sus narices.

No podia hablar, ni gritar, ni moverse. Aun permanecia quieta en el sitio observando el lugar de la escalera por donde Dean habia desaparecido, sin poder pensar si quiera, y mucho menos entender lo que habia pasado.

Cuando alguien la empujo al pasar junto a ella, volvio al mundo real, volvio a ver caras y a oir sonidos, aunque todo iba demasiado rapido para entender nada. Pero fue entonces cuando comenzo a sentir el dolor, un dolor que nunca antes habia sentido, y mucho mas fuerte de los que habia sentido hasta el momento.

Comenzo a llorar sin a penas darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo salio corriendo del castillo para que nadie la viese. Se avergonzaba de lo que estaba sintiendo, porque en ese momento lo unico que sentia eran unas enormes ganas de morirse para que todo cesase. ¿Por qué le habia dicho aquellas cosas? ¿Era verdad que no volveria a verle?

No podia dejar de llorar, estaba comenzando a marearse, y estuvo a punto de vomitar el desayuno cuando se detuvo junto al lago. Todas las fuerzas le abandonaron, y siguió llorando como si fuese tan necesario como respirar, y entonces se desplomo en la hierba y alli permanecio toda la mañana, quieta, sin hacer nada que no fuera llorar, intentando buscar respuestas a preguntas de las que no sabia el porque, sorprendiendose a si misma de lo mal que se encontraba, de las ganas que tenia de Dean apareciese junto a ella y le dijese que todo habia sido una broma, que estaba junto a ella y no se alejaria nunca.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas comenzaba a darse cuenta de que eso no seria asi, de que la realidad era asi: Dean no volveria y ella estaba sola y con el corazon roto. Si eso era lo que sentia, le habian roto el corazon, y nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que podria doler tanto…

Cuando tenia los ojos tan hinchado que ya no producian lagrimas, y habia pensado tanto que ya no podia pensar mas, y lo unico que hacia era mirar la superficie del lago como si fuera de otro mundo, una voz la llamo a sus espaldas.

.-¿Parvati?

Parvati volvio a llorar al reconocer que aquella no era la voz de Dean, sin saber que un par de ojos la observaban desde el tercer piso, desde el mismo momento en que planto sus pies en los terrenos

…

.-…Adios, Patil, hasta nunca.

Dean giro sobre si mismo notando como su corazon se rompia en un pedacito por cada palabra que acababa de pronunciar. Se armo de valor y subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, suspirando cuando giro por el pasillo del primer piso y se perdio en el sin haber mirado ni una sola vez hacia atrás. La primera prueba estaba superada.

Pero en el mismo momento en que se sintió lo suficientemente lejos del Hall como para que nadie le viese comenzo a notar como le faltaba el aire. No podia creer que lo hubiera hecho, y sobre todo, no podia creer lo que habia hecho. La unica imagen que cabia en su mente en ese momento era la cara de profundo dolor de Parvati.

De pronto le parecio que quiza su plan tampoco habia funcionado como el esperaba. Era difícil recordar esos ojos, y pensar que en algun momento pudieran sufrir mas de lo que lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. ¿De veras la estaba salvando de un mal mayor?

Trago con dificultad y se apoyo en la pared para no caerse, se estaba mareando. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Era egoismo o generosidad lo que acababa de demostrar? Se sorprendio de que hubiera podido hacerlo, penso que jamas seria capaz. Acababa de partirle el corazon a la unica persona que le habia importado, y de pronto todos sus motivos le parecieron absurdos. Habia sabido utilizar todo su miedo y tristeza para transformarlos en una imagen de odio que alejasen a esa chica de el, pero de pronto esos sentimientos volvieron a el para oprimirle el corazon y la garganta.

Corrio por el pasillo, subio escaleras y corredores, y encontro una clase en la que tan solo habia unos pupitres amontonados al fondo, y unas cuantas sillas por el suelo. Se dirigio a la ventana sin pensar, necesitaba aire fresco. Pero cuando se dispuso a abrirla la vio, cruzando los terrenos, con la cara enterrada en las manos y las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaron. Observo como la chica se desplomaba junto al lago y permanecia alli estatica, a veces llorando y a veces simplemente pensando, seguramente, en lo mucho que le odiaba.

La observo durante… nunca supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo alli, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de ella ni un solo instante. ¿Quién podia asegurarle que no seria aquella la ultima vez que la viese?

Y entonces los supo: estaba perdido. Un miedo aun mas grande del que le acechaba esos dias se apodero de el consiguiendo que absolutamente todo lo que le reodeaba le pareciera en valde. Y la certeza que le hizo perder cualquier atisbo de esperanza no fue otra que la de saber que no podria superar lo que se avecinaba sin ella…

…

Ron salio de los vestuarios riendose de la ultima gracia de sus hermanos. Lo bueno de que hubieran terminado los partidos, y sobre todo, de haber ganado la copa, era que los entrenamientos que tenian se debian unicamente a las ganas de jugar y al placer de sentirse sobre sus escobas. Eran relajados y distendidos y, sobre todas las cosas, divertidos. No recordaba haberselo pasado tan bien jugando al Quiddich en toda su vida

Miro al cielo y su humor mejoro aun mas imaginandose a Hermione esperandole en la sala comun. Y la idea de que tenia todo ese maravilloso dia para estar con ella hizo que una sonrisa tan grande se dibujase en su cara que la mandibula casi se le desencaja.

Continuo pensando en los mil besos que pensaba regalarle hasta que vio una figura junto al lago que le extraño bastante…

.-¿Parvati?-pregunto acercandose a ella

La chica rompio a llorar desconsoladamente sin ni siquiera girarse a verle. La preocupación se apodero del chico y llego junto a ella en un par de pasos

.-Parvati, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentandose a su lado

La chica no le contesto, solo le rodeo con sus brazos y hudio su cabeza en su hombro para seguir llorando

.-Ei…-la llamo dulcemente-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-le pregunto. Ella continuo llorando por toda respuesta-¿Dónde esta Dean?-La morena nego con la cabeza y lloro aun mas fuerte- Shhh-le dijo el dulcemente-Calmate…-le pidio acariaciandole el pelo- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-pregunto tomando finalmente la cara de la chica entre sus manos, y descubriendo una cara de tan profundo dolor que solo podia significar una cosa

El solo habia visto esa expresión en un lugar: el espejo. En aquellos dias en los que no tenia a Hermione y parecia que hubiese muerto por dentro. En aquellos dias en los que ni siquiera se reconocia en su reflejo porque la desesperación habia desfigurado su rostro. Y entonces supo lo que le ocurria a la chica y exactamente como se sentia. Y comprendio a que se debian todas esas lagrimas de desolación

.-Me ha dejado…-consiguio decir ella entre sollozos. Y al oir esas palabras de su propia boca fue aun mas consciente de lo que significaban y lloro con mas fuerza

.-Tranquilizate-le rogo Ron- ¿Pero por que?

.-No lo se-dijo ella desesperada-. Ha sido sin mas, me ha dicho que no me aguantaba y que no queria volver a verme, que iba a irse del colegio y que no le buscara porque no le encontraria-dijo ella volviendo a llorar con mas fuerza si cabia

.-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron incredulo-¿Eso te ha dicho? Escuchame Parvati,-dijo levantandole la cabeza a la chica para que le mirara- Dean te adora, creeme. Tiene que haber otra explicación… Ademas no puede irse de Hogwarts. – La chica solo negaba con la cabeza. No queria que nadie le diese falasas esperanzas, no queria creer nada de lo que Ron le decia porque solo lo decia para que dejase de llorar, y si le creia terminaria sufriendo doblemente.-Tiene que haber alguna otra razon-continuo el- pero, confia en mi, Dean te quiere, no puede vivir sin ti. Hasta un tonto se daria cuenta

.-Ron, el nunca me habia mirado asi, me odia-dijo ella aun llorando aunque un poco mas calmada- Te lo digo en serio, no se que le habra pasado pero algo me dice que no volvere a verle, y no creo que pueda soportarlo-dijo dejandose caer en el hombro del chico de nuevo

.-Confia en mi, Parvati, yo se lo que es estar enamorado y se que Dean lo esta. Y por mucho que quiera no puede alejarte de el asi como asi porque no lo soportara. Yo me moriria sin Hermione y se que Dean se morira sin ti. Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el secreto ese que se trae últimamente

.-Pero ¿no te vas cuenta de que lo unico que le pasaba era eso? Que no me aguantaba y queria dejarme pero no sabia como. Esta clarisimo- Replico ella mirandole impaciente

.-Estoy seguro de que no…-continuo el pensando- Creo que va siendo hora de sacarle los secretos a golpes a ese imbecil si es necesario.-dijo convencido mientra abrazaba a la chica de nuevo, consiguiendo por lo menos, una tenue sonrisa en los labios de la chica- No puede tratarte asi por muchos problemas que tenga

.-Ojala Dean fuera como tu…-susurro ella volviendo a llorar- Gracias Ron, pero no lo intentes, no hay nada que hacer-dijo separandose de el y secandose las lagrimas, notando al tacto la enorme hinchazón de sus ojos. Luego levanto la vista y observo los pacificos ojos azules del chico- Hermione no sabe la suerte que tiene al tenerte.- comendo colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico

Ron sonrio amistosamente y murmuro un "gracias" un poco cohibido. Parvati continuo mirandole un rato. No sabia porque pero aquel rostro con aquellos enormes ojos sinceros le daban la paz que necesitaba en su cabeza. Sin saber muy bien porque comenzo a hacercarse a aquel rostro amigo, buscando unos labios que calmasen su profunda soledad. Y mientras todos sus sentidos gritaban que aquello estaba mal, lo unico que se escuchaba en su cabeza era…nada…

Al pelirrojo, el repentino acercamiento de la chica le pillo completamente por sorpresa, de hecho no sabia muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo. En un primer momento penso que volvia a desplomarse en su hombro para llorar, pero cuando Parvati cerro los ojos y solo quedaban unos milímetros de separacion entre sus caras, comprendio lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y afortunadamente pudo reaccionar a tiempo para que toda aquella confusion se quedase en un simple roce de labios casi imperceptible

El chico se echo hacia atrás y la tomo de los hombros mirándola confundido. Ella abrio los ojos y por un momento penso que iba a encontrarse con la imagen de Dean frente a ella.

.-Lo siento-murmuro ella notando como un nuevo par de enormes lagrimas como puños comenzaban a caer de nuevo por sus ojos- No se que me ha pasado, creo que me estoy volviendo loca-explico masajeandose las sienes- Lo siento, Ron-repitio y rompio a llorar al darse cuenta de la profunda confusion en la que se encontraba ¿habia estado a punto de besar a…RON?

El chico dudo unos instantes, quiza un poco contagiado por la desorientación de la morena, pero volvio a recordar como debia de sentirse y la compasión pudo con el. Volvio a abrazarla mientras la chica continuaba disculpandose y lamentandose continuamente e intento tranquilizarla. Permanecio a su lado hasta que parecio que se le habian acabado las lagrimas y consiguió al menos asegurarse de que la chica no intentaria ahogarse en el lago. Entonces ella le aconsejo que fuera a por Hermione y se olvidase de problemas que no eran suyos, que merecia disfrutar de aquel dia ya que podia. Ron sonrio y le rozo la mejilla con la llema de sus dedos

.-¿De verdad que estaras bien?-le pregunto

.-Si-dijo ella esbozando una triste sonrisa-. Pero necesito estar sola un rato para pensar-añadio.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto

.-Si necesitas algo…-se ofrecio

Ella le miro con sus enormes ojos negros hinchados e inyectados en sangre

.-Gracias-le dijo sinceramente-Por todo…de verdad que eres un sol

.-Para eso estamos-dijo el sonriendo y girandose para volver al castillo. Cuando a penas habia dado un par de pasos se detuvo y se volvio de nuevo a la chica- Creeme-le dijo-, volera

Ella solo asintio intentando sonreir pero no fue capaz, y el pelirrojo avanzo hacia el castillo con una pena enorme oprimiendole el pecho. Como cogiera a Dean iba a hacerle entrar en razon a puñetazos. Podia comprender que Parvati pudiera ser desesperante a veces, Hermione tambien lo era, pero no se merecia estar asi de deshecha. Ademas, ¿es que Dean no se daba cuenta de que iba a perderla?

…

Pero Dean, aun plantado frente a la ventana, acababa de darse cuenta de que la habia perdido del todo. Habia visto aquella escena pensando que era el castigo que se merecia por lo que acabab de hacer. ¿Es que Parvati nunca le habia querido? Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era que la chica no sufriera, y menos por el, pero tampoco se esperaba que tan solo derramase unas lagrimas antes de enrollarse, literalmente, con el primer tio que pasaba junto a ella.

¿Cómo podia hacerle eso? ¿Y Ron? De todos sus amigos era el unico del que estaba seguro que sabia perfectamente como se sentia el chico, y habia sido precisamente el, el "eterno enamorado", el que no habia tardado ni unas horas en robarle a la niña de su vida.

Poco a poco, a medida que todas aquellas preguntas desesperadas invadian su mente, la tristeza y desolación comenzaron a convertirse en rabia e ira. Ira contra Ron, ira contra Parvati, pero sobre todo rabia contra si mismo. Sabia que en medio de todo aquel caos en que se estaba transformando su vida, el unico culpable era el.

Claro que el ser humano es un ser muy complejo, y el efectivo metodo de defensa de la transposición hizo que desviase casi todos sus sentimientos de furia contra Ron.

Realmente era el objetivo mas facil contra el que descargarla, dado que sabia que antes de ponerle un dedo encima a la chica se cortaria una mano, y el sentimiento de odiarse a si mismo es tan insufrible que a penas se puede soportar.

Dejo de pensar unos instantes al sentir que sus manos estaban a punto de sangrar de clavar con tanta fuerza las uñas en sus palmas. Tenia tambien la mandibula apretada, y absolutamente todos los musculos de su cuerpo en tension, y se sorprendio al descubrir como una lagrima de pura rabia rodaba por su mejilla.

Sabia lo unico que podria hacer que se sintiera, al menos, un poco mejor. Y tampoco tuvo que pensarselo mucho antes de ponerse en camino hacia la sala comun para cumplirlo. Si, sabia donde tenia que ir, sabia a donde acababa de dirigirse su objetivo, le conocia demasiado bien. Y con la pregunta de _"¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?"_ aun resonando en sus labios y en su cabeza, cruzo el castillo sin darse cuenta de que la gente se volvia a su paso asustada por la expresión de su cara.

…

Ron encontro a Hermione tumbada en su sofa favorito, en medio de una sala comun inusitadamente desierta, leyendo uno de esos enormes y aburridisimos libros que le encantaban, y el corazon se le encogio al pensar en como podia quererla tanto. Toda esa historia de Parvati y Dean lo unico que habia conseguido que era que valorase aun mas lo que tenia. Se acerco a ella y sin si quiera advertir de su presencia rodeo el sofa y se tumbo sobre ella.

Hermione, sorprendida, aparto su libro y se sorprendio al ver como los ojos del chico se iluminaban al verla. Hacia tiempo que no le veia con esa cara de ensimismamiento con la que solo sabia mirarla el, con aquellos ojitos tiernos y con aquella expresión de que estaba a punto de morirse de amor, que hacia que le quisiese cada da mas. Asi que no pudo evitar sonreir y el, por toda respuesta, la beso

.-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la chica riendo

.-Que te quiero-dijo el simplemente acariando los rasgos de su cara con la llema de los dedos.

.-¿Y a que viene tanto amor de repente?-siguio preguntando ella divertida

.-A que acabo de darme cuenta de que no podria vivir nunca sin ti-dijo mientas le cubria el rostro entero de pequeños y dulces besos. Ella sintio de repente unas urgentes ganas de besarle, y le tomo por la nuca hasta que lo consiguió-Prometeme que no te alejaras de mi nunca-le rogo el pelirrojo besandole dulcemente en los labios

.-Lo prometo-sonrio la chica volviendole a besar

.-¿Pase lo que pase?-pregunto el tendiendole el meñique

.-Pase lo que pase-contesto ella enganchandolo con el suyo y besandole otra vez

Y asi continuaron, entre arrumacos y besos, hasta que el sonido del retrato les hizo darse cuenta que de seguian perteneciendo al mundo real. Lo que no esperaban era que el recien llegado fuese un Dean con la cara desencajada, gruñendo cosas inteligibles, que nada mas llegar se dirigio a Ron, lo levanto agarrandole por la espalda, y le cruzase la cara con tal puñetazo que hizo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo fulminado

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa y miedo, mientras se ponia inconscientemente en pie sobre el sofa, viendo desde arriba como Dean volvia a coger a Ron por las solapas y lo lanzaba contra la pared

.-¡BASTA!-grito la chica

.-¿QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO, THOMAS?-rugio Ron cuando el golpe contra la pared le saco de su sorpresa

.-Y encima tienes la cara de preguntar, ¿no, Weasley?-dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico para que no pudiera moverse-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?-añadio volviendo a pegarle un puñetazo

Ron intento arremeter contra el empujandole, pero entre la sorpresa y la confusion actuo torpemente, y Dean se las apaño fácilmente para volver a ponerle entre la pared y su antebrazo ahogandole.

.-¡DEAN!-grito Hermione histerica- ¡SUELTALE! ¿A que viene esto?

.-Creeme: si supieras a que se dedica este imbecil al que llamas novio me estarias rogando ahora mismo porque le matase- dijo volviendo a golpear al pelirrojo contra la pared

.-¿PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-pregunto Ron luchando contra la falta de aire

.-No te hagas el imbecil, Weasley-amenazo el moreno con ojos llameantes

.-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE PASA-grito la chica al borde de las lagrimas, bajando del sofa para intentar separarles

.-Lo que pasa es que el capullo de tu novio acaba de comerse a Parvati-aclaro Dean sin levantar los ojos ni un solo instante del moreno

.-No sabes de lo que estas hablando-se defendio Ron, que desvio instintivamente los ojos a Hermione rogandole un _"no le creas"_ con los ojos. Aunque por unica respuesta del moreno lo unico que recibio fue que apreto aun mas fuerte su brazo contra su cuello-. Lo unico que he hecho ha sido consolarla porque la habias destrozado

.-¿Y PARA ESO TENIAS QUE BESARLA?-rugio Dean volviendo a golpear al chico contra la pared

.-¡PERO QUE YO NO LA HE BESADO!-alego Ron empezando a hartarse

.-¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!-le advirtió el moreno mientras su cara pasaba a convertirse ya en la de un asesino psicopata-¡¡OS HE VISTO DESDE LA VENTANA! Como te atrevas a negarlo te juro que te mato

.-¿Qué?-murmuro Hermione tras ellos notando como todo su mundo se desplomaba a sus pies

Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos arrastrando con ellas un horrible picor en la parte superior de su nariz. Levanto los ojos y se encontro con la mirada de Ron clavada en ella, intentando decirle algo que la decepcion no le dejaba comprender

.-Hermione, escuchame, no ha pasado nada, creeme-se apresuro a pedirle el pelirrojo

.-¿COMO QUE NO?-le interrumpio Dean-Atente a las consecuencias Weasley, el que la hace la paga

Hermione no podia escuchar nada mas, comenzo a andar de espaldas hasta que choco con el sofa. Entonces se giro y cruzo la sala comun corriendo, y sin detenerse subio las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y el corazon saliendosele por los ojos en forma de lagrimas. No escucho ni uno solo de los gritos de Ron que la llamaban

.-¡¡HERMIONE!

Ron ya no estaba para las tonterias de su compañero de cuarto, y la confusion que antes no le dejaba actuar habia desaparecido para dejar paso al sentimiento de que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, y que debia alcanzar a Hermione y explicarle todo como si su vida despendiera de ello. Asi que empujo a Dean con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a abrirse paso entre los muebles de la sala comun.

Pero el moreno no le iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Aun no habia logrado ni el menor atisbo de mejora en su humor, asi que, sintiendo que no tenia nada que perder, se lanzo en plancha sobre el pelirrojo haciendole caer de bruces contra una mesa

.-JODER, THOMAS-grito el- ¿ES QUE NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON HACER SUFRIR A PARVATI QUE TIENES QUE DESTROZAR A TODO EL COLEGIO?

.-No he sido yo el que se ha enrollado con la novia de su amigo

.-¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE NO HA PASADO NADA? ADEMAS, ¡HAS SIDO TU EL QUE LE HA HECHO POLVO A LA POBRE CHICA!-dijo Ron desesperado aun tirado en el suelo.- Mira yo no se que es lo te esta ocurriendo últimamente, pero el que hayas querido destrozar a Parvati porque si no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo con Hermione.-continuo poniendose en pie dificultosamente.

Dean permanecio en el suelo dandose cuenta de que su brillante idea de golpear a Ron para sentirse mejor no habia surtido ningún efecto

.-Lo unico que ha pasado ha sido que Parvati estaba tan destrozada que por un momento penso que eras tu el que estaba junto a ella consolandola- le explico el pelirrojo a la figura de su compañero inmóvil en el suelo, mientras degustaba el sabor a sangre en su boca-. Buscala-le aconsejo-, dile que nada de lo que le has dicho es verdad, y explicale lo que realmente te pasa. No se merece que la trates asi…-y se dirigio sin perder un minuto mas a las escaleras por donde habia desaparecido unos minutos antes Hermione.- Haz lo que te digo, yo se lo que es necesitar a alguien para seguir viviendo-añadio justo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de su chica

Su primer impulso fue abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Lo intento como mil veces. Llamo, golpeo la puerta, lo intento con magia, se lanzo contra ella, giro tantas veces el picaporte que casi lo arranca, intento abirla de una patada, grito mil veces el nombre de Hermione, le rogo para que le abriera, pero al otro lado de la puerta lo unico que se oia era a alguien llorando

.-Hermione, abreme, por favor. Te juro que no ha pasado nada, dejame que te lo explique-lloriqueba Ron peleandose con la puerta sin soltar el pomo que intentaba abrir repetidamente.

Dentro del dormitorio, lo unico que se oia, era el llanto de Hermione ahogado por una almohada

.-POR FAVOR ¡¡ABREME!-gritaba el chico

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron estaba tan desesperado que comenzaban a fallarle las fuerzas, y el continuo llanto que llegaba a sus oidos desde dentro lo unico que conseguia era desesperarle aun mas. No recordaba haberse sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar de pura desesperación y se desplomo sobre la fria pared de piedra del descansillo, rodando por ella hasta que quedo en el suelo, murmurando las mismas palabras que habia estado gritando hacia un momento sin obtener aun ninguna respuesta a cambio.

En ese situación casi insoportable permanecio aun unos minutos mas, hasta que una figura se detuvo frente a el. Ron levanto la vista esperanzado, rogando interiormente porque fuera que pudiera ser alguien que le ayudase, pero se asusto al ver quien era

.-Cuando una de nosotras cierra por dentro, solo alguien que viva en la habitación puede abrirla- le explico Parvati mirandole compasiva con sus ojos negros aun terriblemente hinchados

…

Ron habia dejado a Dean completamente destrozado sobre el suelo de la sala comun, y aun mas confundido si cabia, tanto que ya no estaba seguro ni de si lo que habian visto sus ojos habia sido cierto, o solo habia sido una treta de su mente para hacerle pagar por lo que habia hecho

Permanecio alli, sentado sobre la alfombra con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas escuchando los gritos de Ron y sus forcejeos con la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y maldiciendose a si mismo por haber sido tan egoísta con el chico. El mundo se estaba desmoronando por momentos y el unico culpable de todo era el. Quiza el pelirrojo tuviera razon, quiza no pudiera vivir sin Parvati y todo aquello era solo una muestra de ello

Pero la imagen de ellos dos besandose en los terrenos volvio a su mente. Si, sabia perfectamente lo que habia visto, aunque quiza Ron tenia razon en que solo habia sido un momento de confunsion por parte de la chica… no podia mas, la cabeza iba a explotarle como siguiera pensando, y encima Ron no paraba de gritar ni de aporrear la puerta. Ojala el mundo se detuviera un momento, no soportaba aquel horroroso sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadia. Apreto su cabeza entre sus manos, e intento no pensar.

Se levanto como un automata, necesitaba dejar de oir aquellos gritos, y tirarse de una ventana si era necesario. Necesitaba salir de alli. Pero al abrir el retrato se encontro cara a cara con la unica persona que podia empeorar si cabia su humor

A Parvati tambien le pillo por sorpresa encontrarse con el, y ambos permanecieron mirandose un buen rato en aquel corredor desierto, sin saber muy bien que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean hablo por fin

.-Menuda acabas de liar, Patil-le dijo meneando la cabeza en direccion a la sala comun-. Deberias hacerme caso dejar de pensar solo en ti misma-añadio friamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo sin una palabra mas

Parvati permanecio quieta observando como se alejaba, otra vez. Pero esta vez no tuvo fuerzas si quiera para llorar, o por lo menos sus ojos ya no daban para mas. Analizo las palabras del chico y entro en la sala comun sin entender muy bien nada. Según avanzaba por el hueco del retrato escucho golpes que venian de su dormitorio, y un murmullo que parecia ser la voz de Ron. Fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendio todo y supo que, después de todo, Dean tenia razon.

Se dirigio en seguida a las escaleras y subio maldiciendose a si misma, y aun mas lo hizo cuando encontro a Ron tirado en el descansillo con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas

.-Cuando una de nosotras cierra por dentro, solo alguien que viva en la habitación puede abrirla- le dijo con un poco de dificultad.

Ron la miro con cara de no entender pero la chica simplemente acerco su mano al pomo, lo giro, y la puerta se abrio sin ninguna dificultad. Ron se levanto de un salto e hizo el amago de entrar en el dormitorio, pero Parvati le detuvo

.-Espera-le susurro-. Dejame hablar con ella. Si tiene que matar a alguien mejor que sea a mi, tu no tienes culpa de nada

Ron la miro sin estar muy convencido de la idea, pero finalmente sonrio y asintio. Parvati entro silenciosamente en el dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras ella. Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, pero al oir la puerta miro quien entraba y al reconocer a la morena desvio la vista, se incorporo y se quedo entada en la cama sin decir nada mas.

Parvati se dirigo a su cama tambien sin decir nada, tomo su almohada, y se acerco a la de Hermione sentandose junto a ella

.-Ten-le dijo tendiendole la almohada. Hermione la miro extrañada- Pegame-le explico-, asi te sentiras mejor

.-No quiero pegarte, Parv-contesto ella dejando la almohada sobre la cama

.-Hermione…-comenzo la morena poniéndose seria-te juro que no ha pasado nada. No se que habras visto pero no fue ni siquiera un beso. Ademas fue todo culpa mia, el pobre de Ron lo unico que estaba haciendo era ser un buen amigo. Lo siento muchisimo- Añadio volvieno a sentir de nuevo esas ganas urgentes de llorar.- De verdad que lo siento, estaba destrozada y confundi un monton de cosas. Sabes que yo nunca me meteria en medio de Ron y tu, pero estaba tan confundida que no me di cuenta ni de que era el-Hermione se lmitaba a mirar al frente, sin pronuncia ni una sola palabra.-Por favor Herms…-le rogo la chica comenzando a llorar-perdoname.

.-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?-pregunto la castaña aun sin mirarla

.-Nada, de verdad-le contesto ella en seguida-. Dean me ha dejado esta mañana y yo estaba en los terrenos destrozada y entonces llego Ron. Simplemente me estaba abrazando mientras lloraba pero por un momento crei que era Dean, no se muy bien porque, e intente besarle. Pero el se aparto y yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no paso nada mas. Tienes que creerme, por favor.

.-¿Estas segura de que solo fue eso?-pregunto Hermione limpiandose la nariz con el dorso de la mano

.-Lo juro

Hermione se giro, y la miro por primera vez

.-¿Entonces porque se ha presentado aquí Dean a punto de matar a Ron?-pregunto con un retazo de dureza en la voz

Parvati tardo un momento en reacconar

.-¿Dean?-pregunto

.-Si-contesto ella-, vino hecho una furia y empezo a pegar y a gritarle a Ron. Intente separarles pero Dean dijo que os habia visto besandoos y…

.-Pero yo pense…-comenzo, pero decidio que no era buena idea decirle que pensaba que habia sido ella la que le habia partido el labio a Ron- Si me ha dicho esta mañana que no me aguanta, y que se va a ir del colegio porque no quiere verme. ¿Por qué iba a querer pegarle a Ron por eso? Ademas no ha pasado nada- dijo volviendo a llorar de nuevo por tanta confusion

.-¿Eso te ha dicho?-pregunto Hermione extrañada, comenzando a sentir lastima por la chica- Pues cuando vino aquí no parecio que le dieras igual para nada, ¿eh?-Parvati no contesto- Supongo que hay algo que no te ha dicho…habla con el

.-No quiere hablar conmigo-murmuro la morena

.-Pues obligale-termino tajante su compañera.

Parvati la miro con ojos llorosos

.-¿Me perdonas?-le pregunto

.-No estoy segura de que pueda, pero lo intentare-contesto Hermione muy seria

.-Lo entiendo…-murmuro Parvati- Pero Ron no tiene culpa de nada, de verdad. No le dejes ahí tirado en el descansillo que se va a morir de pena. El no puede vivir sin ti, y no haria nada para estropear lo vuestro

.-Lo se-asintio Hermione pensativa

.-Bueno entonces os dejo que hableis-dijo- Por lo menos he servido para algo… levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta

.-Parv-la llamo Hermione antes de que la abriera.- Siento lo de Dean

.-Gracias.- le sonrio Parvati

Acto seguido abrio la puerta y se encontro a Ron paseando por el rellano igual de desesperado que hacia unos instantes

.-Ya puedes hablar con ella-le sonrio la chica.-Lo siento por todo-añadio

.-No tienes porque-le dijo el.- Hazme caso y buscale. Habla con el. No le dejas el labio asi a tu compañero de cuarto por alguien que no soportas-le explico señandose el labio

Parati sonrio

.-Gracias por todo-le dijo la morena, y sin mas se fue

Ron vio a la chica marcharse, y luego se apoyo sobre el quicio de la puerta mirando al interior de la habitación. Hermione le dedico una mirada extraña con ojos llorosos

.-Entra-le dijo finalmente

Ron obedecio, cerrando la puerta tras de el y acercandose a la cama de la chica

.-Sientate-le dijo ella.Ron lo hizo-Parvati me ha contado su versión sobre lo que ha pasado, ahora quiero saber la tuya

.-No ha pasado nada, de verdad. Ella estaba fatal e intento besarme, pero yo me aparte y ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me pidio perdon mil veces. Ya esta, solo eso. Pero Dean habra creido ver algo mas y se ha vuelto loco, en serio, creeme.-le dijo con una suplica pendiente de sus ojos

La chica me miro unos segundos

.-¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo?-le pregunto

.-Er….-penso un momento Ron, pero finalmente opto por la verdad-Nunca-dijo rapidamente

Hermione entoces agarro por fin la almohada de Parvati y golpeo al chico en la cabeza.

.-¿Eres tonto?-le pregunto sinceramente

.-¡No! Solo que no habia nada que contar y tampoco queria meter a Parvati en mas problemas de los que ya tiene-se defendio el pelirrojo

.-Pero yo necesito saber esas cosas, ¿no has visto la cara de imbecil que se me ha quedado con lo que ha dicho Dean? Necesito saber ese tipo de cosas, si no no voy a poder confiar en ti, y empezare a creer todo lo que me digan de ti por ahí, ¿entiendes?

.-Si…-concedio Ron como un niño travieso al que acaban de regañar

.-¿Hay algun otro incidente parecido que no me hayas comentado? ¿Puede que con la lagarta esa de Mary?-pregunto la castaña mirandole amenazadoramente

Ron se lo penso un momento. Quiza fuese el momento de decirselo, o quiza no debiera decirselo nunca, pero le ataco el panico de que pudiera enterarse de una forma parecida a lo que acababa de pasar, y la perdiera para siempre.

.-No, bueno, al menos no con ella…-comenzo. Hermione le miro sorprendida y bastante enfadada- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos en Navidad? Todo ese tiempo que estuvimos mal y eso…-Hermione asintio, temiendo lo que el chico pudiera decirle- Pues Fleur me beso

.-¿QUE?-grito Hermione alejandose de el-Fantasma…-murmuro

.-Si te lo estoy diciendo sera por algo, ¿no? Un dia me olvide algo en la clase y cuando fui ella estaba sola, se cayo al suelo y cuando la fui a ayudar, no se muy bien porque, pero termino besandome

.-¿QUE?-volvio a gritar Hermione poniendose en pie sobre la cama y comenzando a golpearle repetidas veces con la almohada-¿Y desde entonces no me lo habias contado, imbecil?

.-No paso nada mas, te lo juro-se defendio el mientras permitia que la chica descargase su furia-. Yo me aparte en seguida y para lo unico que sirvio fue para darme cuenta de que solo puedo estar contigo. De hecho lo primero que hice fue venir aquí y hacer las paces conmigo

.-¡IMBECIL! ¿Por eso volviste? ¿Por eso me dijiste que no aguantabas mas, porque la inútil esa te dejo a medias? ¡¡Y ENCIMA ME COMI SUS BABAS!- le grito a punto de estallar del cabreo

.-No, no es nada de eso. Si te pusieras en mi situación ni siquiera me creerias. Era Fleur la que me estaba besando y yo no podia dejar de pensar en ti, ¿entiendes? No se que me has hecho, pero te juro que no puedo besar a nadie que no seas tu…

La chica en ese momento dejo de golpearle con la almohada y cayo de rodillas sobre la cama junto a el

.-Repite lo que has dicho-le dijo aun sorprendida

.-Creeme…-le sonrio el-la unica persona a la que puedo besar es a ti.

.-¿Lo juras?-pregunto la chica

.-Lo juro-respondio el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

.-¿Me prometes que a partir de ahora me contaras absolutamente todas las cosas, incluidas las chicas que te entran aunque les digas que no?

.-Lo prometo-dijo el

Entonces Hermione le beso, solo que quiza con demasiada fuerza

.-Aunch-se quejo Ron separandose presa de un acto reflejo

.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella extrañada

.-Es solo el labio…-dijo mientras se lo tocaba

.-¿No puedo darte un beso?-pregunto la chica decepcionada

.-Eso siempre-sonrio el acercandose- Pero con suavidad

Hermione sonrio y volvio a besarle, esta vez "con suavidad", y Ron no tardo ni un minuto en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento penso que la habia perdido y no podia creerse la suerte que tenia de que todo hubiese sido tan solo un susto

. -Espero que esto te sirva para darte cuenta de lo mucho que confio en ti-le dijo Hermione mirandole a los ojos después de unos momentos. Ron asintio- Espero que por lo menos, a partir de ahora, dejes de desconfiar de cualquiera que se me acerque, porque yo tampoco podria estar con nadie que no fueras tu, ¿entiendes? En eso se basa la confianza y la necesitamos si queremos que esto continue. Dime que pase lo que pase confiaras en mi

.-Lo intentare…-prometio el volviendola a besar, hasta que termino tumbada en la cama bajo su cuerpo

.-Aunque creo que tambien seria buena idea que dejaras de consolar a chicas desesperadas-sigirio Hermione sonriendo-Por lo que pueda pasar

.-Ya me conoces…soy tan bueno que no puedo ver a ninguna mujer llorar

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que volver a reirse y volver a besarle mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del chico.

.- Bueno va a ser que la excursión a los terrenos la dejamos para otro dia, ¿no?-le pregunto el mirandola graciosamente

La chica saco su varita del bolsillo con cierta dificultad y cerro la puerta, añadiendo un encantamiento que hiciese que el pomo ardiese, para que ni siquiera las niñas pudiesen tocarlo

.-Total…-dijo-tampoco hace tan buen dia-termino ella sonriendo y uniendo sus labios de nuevo a los de el como si nada hubiese pasado.

…

Parvati encontro a Dean en un aula cerca de la sala comun. Ya no aguantaba mas, sabia que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Hermione: si el no queria hablar, le obligaria. El chico estaba sentado sobre el quicio de la ventana mirando al exterior, y no tuvo que girarse para saber que era ella la que habia entrado.

.-Cierra la puerta-le dijo sin volverse

Parvati obedecio y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos hablo. Ella porque estaba demasiado desbordada por la situación, y el porque tenia demasiado miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a ella, miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad, y sobre todo, miedo de tener que contarle por fin la verdad

Si, ya lo habia decidido, estaba claro que su plan no habia servido para nada. Habia sido estupido pensar que podria alejar a la chica de el asi como asi, y mas si esa decisión dependia de el. Ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, le diria las cosas tal y como eran, y seria ella la que decidiria lo que queria hacer. El no pensaba pedirle nada, simplemente se habia dado cuenta de que, después de todo, se merecia la verdad

.-No puedes dejarme como lo has hecho y horas después montarla como la has montado por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer-solto de pronto ella antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar de pensar

.-Lo se…-murmuro el

.-Entonces, ¿por qué le has pegado a Ron?-pregunto

.-¿Ves lo bien que se ve el lago desde aqui?-le pregunto mirando aun por la ventana- Pues yo estaba en una clase igual a esta dos piso mas abajo cuando os vi. Simplemente no pude soportarlo

.-Dean, no ha pasado nada…-comenzo ella después de unos instantes de incomodo silencio

.-No tienes que darme explicaciones-la interrumpio el-. No deberia haberte dicho las cosas que te dije-añadio al cabo de unos instantes-Es todo culpa mia

Parvati avanzo hasta el algo temerosa. Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos se detuvo. El se volvio y la miro como si la viese por primera vez. Tenia los ojos hinchados, surcos de lagrimas en la cara, la pintura de ojos corrida, pero le parecio mas guapa que nunca.

.-Nada de lo que te dije era verdad-le dijo el. Parvati, sin darse cuenta, comenzo a llorar por enesima vez en ese fatidico dia.- La unica verdad que hay aquí es que, aunque parezca mentira, resulta que no puedo vivir sin ti

Dean bajo de la ventana y no tuvo que esperar ni dos segundos hasta que la chica se echo en sus brazos y le abrazo, llorando contra su pecho con quiza mas intensidad de lo que lo habia hecho en todo el dia

.-Y entonces ¿por que lo has hecho?-preugnto la morena separandose de pronto y mirandole a los ojos, aunque aun seguia llorando.- ¿Por qué tenias que tratarme asi? ¿Qué era esto, una broma, una prueba que no he superado?

.-¡No, claro que no!-se apresuro a decir el.- Simplemente pense que todo seria mas facil si te alejaba de mi, si conseguia que me odiases y te olvidases de que existo. Pero no conte con que no seria capaz de mantenerlo

.-¿El que? ¿Qué seria mas facil?- Dean no contesto- ¡Hablame! Me merezco una explicación, ¿sabes? Necesito una explicación, necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te ocurre de verdad: porque estas tan raro últimamente y porque has hecho esto

.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto el resignado

.-Necesito saberlo-contesto ella remarcando la primera palabra.

.-Esta bien…-dijo el respirando profundamente para armarse de valor- Estoy enfermo, Parv

.-¿Qué?-pregunto ella sin poder creer lo que oia

.-Nunca hubo ninguna boda-continuo el con su explicación.- No dejo de dolerme la rodilla en un tiempo y fui a ver a la Sra Pomfrey. Ella noto un bulto en la pierna y mando que me hicieran unas pruebas, por eso me fui. Pero mis padres no confian en la medicina magica y a parte de las pruebas de San Mungo tambien me hice otras en un hospital muggle de Londres.

"Los primeros resultados llegaron hace un par de semanas, todas las pruebas dieron positivo. Empece a planear como iba a afrontarlo, y comence a trazar un plan para alejarte de mi y que no tuvieras que pasar por nada de esto. Los resultados de la clinica Muggle llegaron esta mañana, junto con una carta de mis padres diciendome que me operan en dos semanas.

"Ya no habia vuelta atrás, todo lo que habia estado temiendo todo este tiempo habia llegado, y sea lo que sea a lo que me tengo que enfrentar, tu no tenias porque hacerlo conmigo. No podia ser tan egoísta como para hacerte pasar por todo esto. Y la unica manera de ahorrarte el sufrimiento era alejandote de mi. Por eso te dije esas cosas horribles esta mañana. Pero no conte con que me seria tan difícil estar sin ti.

"No te estoy pidiendo nada, de hecho prefiero que te alejes de mi hasta que todo pase, de veras, pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy capaz de soportar que me odies, y sobre todo, no soy capaz de hacerte daño. Necesito saber que cuando vuelva, si lo hago, estaras aquí. No te pido que me esperes, tienes una vida entera por vivir y no vas a pararla por alguien que no sabes si volvera, solo necesito saber que si vuelvo, no me guardaras ningun rencor

.-Ni siquiera lo pienses…-dijo ella hablando por fin, con lagrimones tremendos rodando por su cara, pero sin que un solo músculo de su cara se movise a causa del llando- Deberias habermelo dicho antes, -añadio avanzando hasta el-no habrias tenido que pasar por todo esto tu solo -le dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca y comenzaba a jugar con su pelo.- Quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado para todo lo que necesites-en ese momento Dean intento hablar, pero la chica le corto poniendole un dedo sobre los labios.- No creo que pueda irme de Hogwarts asi como asi, pero asegurate de que te den una habitación con chimenea porque pienso ir a verte todos los dias. Y pasare todo el verano en un hospital si es necesario, pero ten algo por seguro, Thomas, no podras alejarme de ti por mucho que lo intentes.

.-Escuchame, Patil, no quiero verte ni un solo dia en el hospital, ¿entiendes?-le advirtió el comenzando a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso- Si de verdad es lo que quieres te avisare cada vez que me dejen poner un pie en la calle y me pasare contigo las veinticuatro horas del dia si es necesario, pero ni se te ocurra ir a verme alli, ¿de acuerdo? Odio los hospitales, y no podria soportar verte alli encerrada por mi culpa

.-Pero…-intento rechistar ella

.-Es lo unico que te pido-le rogo el secandole otra de las lagrimas que seguian cayendo de sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos instantes ella por fin se rindio

.-Como quieras, pero prometeme algo-le dijo

.-¿El que?

.-Prometeme que nunca volveras a dudar de que todo esto pasara, que nunca volveras a hablar como si no fueras a volver.-le pidio comenzando a llorar de nuevo en toda regla con tan solo pensar en aquella idea

.-Sabes que existe esa posibilidad, ¿no?-le advirtió el mirandola a los ojos dulcemente

.-Prometemelo-volvio a pedirle ella intentando ignorar su advertencia

.-Lo prometo-termino el

Ella entonces le beso, y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el hacia exactamente lo mismo. No podia dejar de llorar y a Dean comenzaban a saltarsele las lagrimas. Ahora que lo habia soltado, todo parecio de pronto mucho mas real. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero tambien estaba agradecido de saber que ella no iba a alejarse de el, que le apoyaba, y que si la necesitaba, ella estaria alli

.-Tengo miedo-murmuro el de pronto abrazandola con mas fuerza incluso

.-No te preocupes…Yo estoy contigo-le susurro ella dejando de llorar

Y lo cierto era que Parvati tambien estaba muerta de miedo, aunque frente al panico por el que debia estar pasando el chico, un valor venido de no sabia muy bien donde, se habia apoderado de ella. Sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, al menos frente a el. El chico necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, y ella no podia flaquear ni un instante o ambos caerian. Se prometio a si misma no derrumbarse frente a el nunca. Para llorar tenia su cuarto, y para secarle las lagrimas estaba Lavender, pero Dean no debia tener ni una sola preocupación mas de las que ya tenia

De pronto dudo si acaso hubiera sido mejor que lo que le hubiera dicho aquella mañana fuese cierto. Al fin y al cabo en esa situación la unica que hubiese sufrido hubiese sido ella, algo que después de semanas de incansables lloros habria terminado superando, y Dean habria estado perfectamente y lejos de cualquier peligro. Prefirio no pensar en esa posibilidad

La realidad era lo que importaba y ahora por fin ya sabia la verdad. Todos los misterios estaban resueltos y el unico consuelo que le quedaba era saber que, por poco que fuera, sabia que podria hacer algo por el chico. No podia curarle, ni evitarle todo por lo que iba a pasar, pero al menos estaria a su lado todo el camino, tomandole de la mano para que no tropezara, atandole a este mundo para que no se fuera. Le parecio que hubiera envejecido 20 años de repente.

Y se puso la meta de no dejar de ser la alegria de su vida, tenia que conseguir que el chico sonriese incluso en los momento en que todo estuviera perdido. Esa era su mision, y la llevaria a cabo aunque le costase su propia alegria.

En medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, de toda aquella tristeza e inquietud, una certeza invadio a la chica. Y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho mas para decirlo:

.-Te quiero-dijo de pronto

La verdad era que nunca habria pensado que pudiera llegar a decir aquellas dos palabras, y mucho menos que seria Dean al primero al que se las dijese, pero por fin habia sabido interpretar que era lo que, sin quererlo ni esperarlo, habia llegado a sentir por el

.-No tienes que decirlo-le dijo el separandose unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos

.-Lo se-contesto ella-. Es solo que acabo de darme cuenta

Dean la miro unos momento mas, justo lo necesario para saber que no se lo estaba diciendo por compasión. Entonces la beso de nuevo

.-Yo tambien te quiero-añadio el volviendola a abrazar

Y asi continuaron hasta que el sol comenzo a ponerse detrás de las montañas. Lo cierto era que ambos recordarian aquel como el peor dia de sus vidas, pero después de todo, podia haber sido peor… al menos, estaban juntos, se tenian el uno al otro. No habia sido un sabado perdido.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno ya me contareis, pero doy un aviso de ultima hora: nos acercamos al final niñs. No se si es una buena o una mala noticia, pero lo cierto es que al ff le quedan 3 o 4 capitulos… dependiendo de donde haga el corte en uno de ellos. Y por cierto, lo que queda por delante, no va a ser muy alegre_…

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_¿Qué es el deseo? ¿Una lucha incansable por una obsesion?_

…-Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres- dijo apretando aun mas fuerte

-Sueltame-repitio ella intentando librarse de sus manos…

_¿El reflejo de nuestras debilidades?_

…-Lo siento Mike, pero no puedo hacerlo-le dijo comenzando a llorar

-No puedo luchar contra el destino-murmuro acariciandole la mejilla con una mano…

_¿O es aquello que realmente nos mantiene con vida?_

…Sonrio. Acaricio su pelo y lo beso felicitandose porque la suerte le habia acompañado por primera vez en su vida. Creyo que ese momento nunca llegaria, pero por fin la tenia entre sus brazos…

_No podemos saber que es el deseo cuando la mayoria ni si quiera sabe que es lo que desea,…_

…-Siempre has sido tu, Harry…

…_lo que todos sabemos es que puede convertirse en el arma mas poderosas en nuestra contra_

…-Despierta, amor-murmuro una fria voz en sus oidos- Empieza el juego…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	19. Aquello que Mas Deseas

¡¡_Woooooolaaaaa! _

_Nota: esta vez no es una falsa alarma…hay un capitulo largísimo mas abajo_

_¿¿Como estais despues de tanto tiempo, lectores mios? Supongo que los que esten de examenes tan puteados como yo, no? No os preocupeis, ya queda menos! Bueno, como ya dije, siento el retraso, y espero que me perdoneis, pero juro que fue algo involuntario, ojala y hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir en lugar de para estudiar. Pero que se le va a hacer, el lado bueno es que el infierno este ya esta llegando a su fin…me refiero a los examenes, no al ficci, aunque este ultimo tambien se este terminando_

_Bueno dejo las contestaciones a los rr aquí, xq eso de contestar por e-mail a mi me lia muchisimo, ya que no tengo internet casi nunca, solo de vez en cuando, y me conecto lo justo para bajarme algunos ficcis y publicar. Y tambien me baje los rr para contestarlos desde aquí a todas y subirlas directamente con el capi, espero que a nadie le moleste…contesto rapidito que quiero colgar esto lo antes posible._

**LINONA: **De nada cielo, gracias a ti por leer. Si el pobre de Dean lo tiene un poco chungo, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que este capitulo te guste tambien, un besazo.

**KORNAMENTA**: No sabes como suben la moral tus rr, chik, a una no le dicen eso todo los dias…eres un sol. A mi parvati y Dean tambien me encantan, se nota, no? Me encantan esas historias que empiezan siendo una tontera hasta que algo te hace darte cuenta que no lo es… y como Ron y Herm simpre fueron muy…serios en lo que a sentimientos se refere, decidi pasarles el juego a ellos dos, así que me alegra saber que a ti tb te gusta su historia.

Pues si, lo siento pero ya te daras cuenta en este capitulo que las cosas empiezan a torcerse, pero por supuesto, no puedo responder a todas esas preguntas xq te reventaria el final del ficci, cielo, y no puedo hacer eso con mi propio, fic…jejeje. Pero te dire que si, que tienes razon en que el jueguecito sera un poco…perverso.

Mi Messenger es pero te aviso que no suelo conectarme mucho, xq entre que las conexiones escasean, como ya os he dicho, y que no tengo tiempo…bueno, a ver si hay suerte y coincidimos algun dia.

Un besazo enorme y gracias por unos rr tan lindos y por los animos en los malos momentos. Muaks!

PD: me encanto tu segundo rr, jeje, en el que me decias que habias vuelto a leerte el capitulo, me dices unas cosas tan lindas que a penas puedo creerme que a alguien pueda gustarle tanto lo que escribo. Muchisimas gracias por todo. Y no te preocupes, que nunca conseguiras aburrirme con tus rr. Ah! Y no, no hay ningun secreto, son cosas que se me ocurren y salen solas.

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE**: joooooo, que linda tu! Emocionandote y todo con lo que escribo! Bueno, si esa escena hizo que se te saltaran las lagrimas, vete cogiendo un pañuelo para leer este capitulo, cielo. Un besazo enorme y gracias por "review-arme" ((mola el palabrejo, e?jeje))

**SARA LUNATICA BLACK:** bienvenida y gracias por leer mi historia. Un beso muy grande, espero seguir viendote por aquí, y que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Muak

**QUID MORGAN**: muchisimas gracias, de verdad, que haya gente que opina eso de lo que escribo es lo que me hace seguir con esto, aunque sea en medio de tanto estrés… jeje, bueno, creo que lo haria igualmente, ya le cogi cariño a la historia. Bueno, la verdad esq habiendo juntado a Ron y Herms a los pocos capitulos de empezar, necesitaba otra historia que mantuviera la intriga, y supongo que les toco a Harry y Ginny… pero bueno, aquí tienes un monton sobre ellos…parece que las cosas comienzan a avanzar…o no… Ya me diras que te parece. Un besazo enorme

**HIBBARI CHANN**: Bueno chica, si te gustan los capitulos largos, estaras super contenta con este, 37 paginas de Word…¡¡tu me diras!jeje. Pues a ver, crei que eso habia quedado claro, pero bueno, lo cierto es que cuando me referi al problema de Dean como "un bulto en su pierna" queria decir un tumor, es decir, un tipo cancer… bueno, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, aunque hayan sido sobre algo tan triste. ¡¡Un beso muy grande y espero tu opinión sobre este chapter!

**LADYMOON**: gracias cielo, a mi tambien me parece muy fuerte,jeje, pero era algo que tenia que hacer… en verdad no TENIA q hacerlo, pero la idea se me ocurrio hace muchisimo por circunstancias de la vida y me parecio interesante… No quise deshecharla. Bueno, un beso y a ver que te parece este chap… eso de que todo terminara bien… no se yo…jejeje.

**SARAHKEYKO**: Hola amor! Pues si, ese fue el bachillerato que hice. Bueno eso dice la gente, que es el mas difícil… yo pino que todo depende de cómo se te de, porque yo creo que me hubiera costado mucho mas sacarme el de letras puras, con geografia, historia del arte y todo eso, antes que fisica y dibujo tecnico… nose

Jajajjaa, si que te gusto esa escena, e? me alegro chica, xq a mi tb me gusta mucho, y eso que es cortita y tal, pero a mi me encanta. Es muy amorosa después de todo. Y si, cumpli tu deseo, la verdad es que aunque sea casi entero de Harry, Ginny y Mike, tambien salen Ron y Hermione… hombre es un ficci suyo, no les vamos a dejar sin meter baza un capitulo entero, no? Ya me diras que te parece

Oye que lindas tus amigas. Diles que les doy la bienvenida con todas las de la ley, y que, aunque sea a traves de ti, me gustaria saber que opinan ellas tambien. Lo cierto es que, como es evidente, soy Ron-Hr hasta la muerte, pero tampoco esq odie los Dr-Hr… lo que no trago son los Harry-Hr… no les veo el sentido por ningun lado

Bueno, ya os queda menos para descubrir si teniais razon en vuestras conjeturas sobre este capitulo… a ver que os parece. Y entenderas porque digo que no es muy alegre. Un beso muy grande, perodna por lo de la falsa alarma y gracias por otro de tus buenisimos rr.

**FAITHFRY**: con que te gusta el drama, no? Pues preparate, xq este capitulo creo que te gustara. A ver si no me equivoco. Un beso muy grande y gracias por leer.

**CLAU**: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, pero no entendi eso de que te gustan los "hola" de Ron… ¿a que te referias? Un besazo y gracias por leer

**DAZABETH: **Jo! Perdona amor, sera que me pillas siempre con prisas, pero bueno, creo que después del rr que te deje en tu ff lo compense, jaja, puede que me pasase un poco, no? Bueno tu no te preocupes, que yo entiendo perfectamente que a veces tengas que abandonarnos un poco, mirame a mi!jeje

Te veo con ganas de Mike, e? bueno en este tendras tu recompensa, tampoco es que sea el prota absoluto, pero en las escenas que sale…es para comerselo, al menos en mi opinión. Ya me diras que te parece

A ver… lo de la "bola" en la rodilla, como tu dices, crei que se habia entendido, no se… se supone que lo que tiene es un tumor, un tipo de cancer. Por eso es tan peligroso y se tiene que ir asi. Y no es que hermion no le diese tiempo a explicarse, es que con Dean ahogandole no podia decir tampoco much

Jajaja, seria lindo que tuvieran un mini Ron,e? seria super rikiño!...jeje, pero no, al menos ahora no, son super chicos.asi que no te preocupes que ellos usan precauciones. Y ya me diras si te parecen los capis "demasiado triste". Te a viso de que en este ya empieza el drama… pero aunque parezca mentira no acaba…jeje.

Me alegro que te gusten los trailers… no me los saco de ningun sitio, simplemente pienso de que va a tratar el proximo capitulo y escribo lo que se me ocurre. Como hay escenas que las tengo muy claras, las frases escogidas no son un problema, luego las encajo sin problemas normalmente. Pero esque ami tambien me gustan mucho, ya les cogi hasta cariño. Soy la tipica que se va al cine antes pa no perderme los trailers de las pelis asi que imaginate…

El otro dia nevo aquí en Madrid! Yo nunca habia visto nevar y me encanto! Bueno habia visto la nieve porque habia esquiado pero nunca habia visto los copos cayendo! Fue super lindo. Una pena que fuese un mes después de navidad, pero bueno…

En fin chica, que ya te dije muchas cosas en el rr. Que espero que no te tengan muy agobiada con los estudios y que tengas tiempo pa continuar pronto, y pa seguir leyendome que tambien es algo bueno, jejeje

Un beso muy grande cielo, muaks!

**MINI-STAR**: Bienvenida! Gracias por leer mi historia! No se que te atraeria pero me alegro de que lo hiciese. Me encanto eso de saber que tengo otra Spike-adicta por aquí como yo. Lo de las parejas de fondo, como yo las llamo, son lo que creo que le dan un aire mas movidito al ficci. Si en ellos, no se como hubiera llegado al capitulo 19 sin aburrir a todo el personal. Lo cierto cierto es que aunque al principio me costase mas, ahora me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Bueno y si quieres saber mas cosas sobre ese lio montado con Hary, Ginny y los nebrijos, atenta a este capitulo. Un besazo enorme, y gracias de nuevo por leer.

**ALIANCE**: No Te diculpes cielo, te entiendo perfectamente. Mira lo que tarde yo en actualizar! Y en dejar rr en tu ficci ahora que me acuerdo! Xq lei el capitulo de los misterios esos que se trae Alisson en Oriente medio y estoy casi segura que no deje rr. Bueno ya te digo por aquí que me gusto mucho, como siempre, mas que nada por si se me olvida lo de mandarte el post…aun asi intentare acordarme.

Muchisimas gracias por decir eso, cariño, la verdad es que, lo que a mi me gusta realmente de mi ficci, es que como no me centro solo en Ron, Herm, Harry y ginny, el tener mas parejas alrededor hacen que parezca mas un ficci que merodeadores, por eso quiza te guste mas…es mas lo tuyo…

Bueno, paece ser que el capi te gusto, joe! Y yo que me alegro… Espero que este tambien lo haga, ya me contaras. Un beso muy grande y gracias por el rr y por los animos en los momentos de estres. Muaks!

**JAPI**: lo siento. Pero esta vez no es una falsa alarma! Disfrútalo! Jeje, un beso y gracias por leer. Muaks

**KATE**: muchas gracias por entenderme y por los animos. Un beso muy fuerte y aquí esta el capitulo.disfrutalo!

_Y ahora si, os dejo con el capitulo, es largísimo y puede que algo desconcertante, pero espero que aun asi os guste porque me ha costado la propia vida escribirlo. Ahí va:_

**19.- Aquello que Mas Deseas**

…_When you trie your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…_

Harry se levanto aquella mañana de Mayo sudoroso y con la cicatriz ardiendole en la frente. Sin a penas darse tiempo a abrir los ojos, salio disparado al baño y comenzo a vomitar. Después de hacerlo, apoyo la cabeza en el vater mientras tiraba de la cadena. Otra pesadilla… La cuarta en lo que llevaban de semana. Algo realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que habia tenido un curso bastante tranquilo en cuanto a pesadillas se refiere.

Lo malo era que todas eran bastante similares, y lo que era peor aun, todas tenian que ver con Ginny, añadiendole que la de ese dia, habia sido la peor de todas, la mas "vivida". Alli estaba el, recordo mientras se dirigia al lavabo y se refrescaba la cara, con Ginny paseando por los terrenos, tomandola de la mano y con una sensación de felicidad extrema recorriendole el cuerpo. Pero de pronto notaba como la mano de la chica se escurria de entre sus dedos, y cuando se volvia a mirarla la piel de la pelirroja comenzaba a arrugarse y notaba como toda ella comenzaba a cambiar de color, como un cadáver comenzando a pudrirse. Ella le miraba asustada

.-¿Qué me pasa?-le preguntaba con una voz cargada de miedo

El se apresuraba a abrazarla para ayudarla a no caer

.-Ayudame- gemia ella

Pero Harry lo unico que podia hacer era abrazarla con mas fuerza, notando como la vida de la chica se iba entre sus brazos. Y cuando comenzaba a llorar de desesperación, una risa tetrica invadia sus oidos y despertaba con el corazon latiendole en la garganta

Suspiro…Se miro al espejo, pero solo vio una mancha borrosa, ni siquiera habia cogido sus gafas. Permanecio unos momentos observando aquella mancha en el espejo mientras cogia el cepillo de dientes y la pasta. Quiza estuviera llegando el momento de hablarle a alguien sobre sus pesadillas, pero no queria alarmar a nadie.

A lo mejor simplemente estuvieran causadas porque su obsesion por la pelirroja aumentaba cada dia, razono cepillandose los dientes, añadiendole que habia decidido darle un tiempo después de aquella noche en las Tres Escobas y no habia vuelta a hablar con ella desde entonces. Pero lo cierto era que en la boca del estomago presentia que algo malo se acercaba, y una preocupación cada vez mayor se apoderaba de el. Como le ocurriera algo a Ginny, no se lo perdonaria jamas

Apreto los ojos, recordando aquel fugaz beso en Hogsmaid. Si tan solo ella no hubiese salido corriendo… No aguantaba mas, no se pondría el sol ese dia sin que hubiese hablado con ella de una vez. Ya habia pasado mas de un mes, y ese era tiempo suficiente para que alguien pusiese en orden sus sentimientos, o al menos deberia de serlo.

Cuando abrio los ojos, tenia el cepillo de dientes fuertemente apretado en su puño. Al abrirlo descubrio que era de color marron. _"Genial_" penso _", encima empiezo el dia utilizando el cepillo de Neville"_ Lo dejo en el vaso con los otros cepillos y volvio al dormitorio. Estaban todos dormidos. Se dirigio a su mesilla y se puso las gafas. El reloj marcaba las seis y media. Aun quedaba una hora para que todos se despertasen y bajasen a desayunar antes de la primera clase, pero Harry no tenia ni pizca de sueño, solo aquel horroroso dolor de cabeza perforandole los sesos.

Miro por la ventana y descubrio que los terrenos estaban inundados de esa paz que otorga el azul palido del amanecer. El sol aun estaba bajo en el horizonte y a penas habia una nube en el cielo. Parecia que fuese a hacer un dia perfecto para volar. _"Volar"_ susurro una voz en su cabeza… Si, esa era una gran idea. Se dirigio a su baul y saco su escoba; solo con verla comenzo a sentirse mejor. Se vistio muy rapido y en silencio, con la ilusion de que una horita en el aire, le harian olvidar sus pesadillas. De Ginny seguramente no podria olvidarse, pero el aire fresco de la mañana le harian ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

…

Ginny desperto desarropada, aterrorizada y llorando. Le llevo unos minutos darse cuenta de que todo habia sido un sueño y dejar de llorar. Se seco las lagrimas confusa y se arropo, intentando recordar lo que habia soñado. Habia sido tan… real. No conseguia librarse de aquella angustiosa sensación de panico. Habia casi presenciado como su cuerpo se consumia poco a poco y la vida se le iba. No recordaba una pesadilla peor en toda su vida.

Y todo por cualpa de Harry. ¿Es que no iba a dejarla ni en sueños? Y no es que el chico estuviera en su mejor momento en lo que a acoso se refiere, pero aquel breve beso en Hogsmaid habia servido para terminar de revolver la vida de la chica patas arriba. Estaba tan confusa que ya a penas pensaba en nada que no fuera el. Y ademas tenia que aguantarle en sueños

Intento no pensar en el, le resultaba ya algo agotador. Estaba realmente exhausta de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué pretende? ¿Esta jugando conmigo o diciendome la verdad? Y si lo estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué no habia vuelto a por ella? ¿Era eso lo unico que queria, saber que podia tenerla, aun si fuese en un momento de flaqueza o es que realmente le habia dolido que ella terminase huyendo de el? Pero sin duda, la pregunta que le provocaba aquella sensación de desasosiego casi insoportable era la de que queria _ella_. ¿Queria estar con el, o queria que la dejase en paz de una vez para poder seguir adelante y ser feliz con Mike?

Se revolvio en su cama desesperada, ya habia vuelto a caer de nuevo en la rutina de devanarse los sesos por el, y aun no hacia ni cinco minutos que estaba despierta. Recordo de nuevo el sueño y un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo. Harry llorando en su oido, tan aterrorizado como ella, o incluso algo mas mientras la abrazaba intentandola mantenerla en este mundo.

Harry…siempre el. Estaba harta de tanto pensar, y sobre todo de pensar en el. Deseo hubiera alguna pocion capaz de borrar la mente de una persona y dejarla en blanco para no tener que articular ni un solo pensamiento, le vendria realmente genial en aquel momento.

_No pensar, no pensar, no pensar…_ se repetia mentalmente apretando los ojos, pero lo cierto era que sabia que eso no solia funcionar. Quiso gritar por un momento pero sus compañeras estaba dormidas. Comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia, como si su cama se le hubiera quedado pequeña de repente.

Tenia que salir de alli.

…

Salio a los terrenos y aspiro fuerte. Metio sus manos en los bolsillos y escondio un poco la cara bajo el cuello de su chaqueta de piel. Definitivamente habia sido una gran idea esa de salir a despejarse. Con solo notar el frio aire de la mañana acariciando su cara e invadiendo sus pulmones se sentia mucho mejor.

Bajo las escaleras de piedra mucho mas tranquila. Era una mañana preciosa, el sol aun palido y el cielo despejado. Se oian algunos pajaros, pero a parte de eso, nada… ni un solo ruido, y paracia que las voces de su cabeza tambien hubieran callado. Todo estaba en calma.

El tacto de la hierba fresca bajo sus zapatos la invito a caminar aun mas. No tenia ningun rumbo fijo, simplemente andaba… Observo los terrenos como si los viera por primera vez. La ladera toda verde, como una moqueta sin usar; la cabaña de Hagrid que parecia de chocolate con aquella luz; el bosque prohibido ni siquiera daba miedo a esa hora; al otro lado, algo alejado, el sauce boxeador, aunque nadie diria que ese arbol pudiera tener vida propia en aquel momento. Avanzo algo mas por la ladera y se encontro con el lago al fondo…inmenso e imperturbable. Mas calmado de lo que lo habia visto nunca.

Permanecio un rato mirandolo, contagiandose de su calma. Luego respiro y se volvio al castillo. Imponente como siempre, pero sin embargo le parecio mas viejo que ninguna de las otras veces que lo habia observado… Las almenas, las torres, las ventanas… Cayo en la cuenta de que aquellos muros de piedra ocultaban mas historias de las que ella podria imaginar jamas… quiza alguna como la suya, o quizas miles de ellas.

Suspiro y volvio a reanudar la marcha. Parecia que en ese momento nada podria alterarla, no con aquella paz envolviendola por todos lados. Siguió caminando y de pronto sintio un escalofrio… estaba pasando exactamente por el mismo espacio en el que habia tenido lugar su sueño. Apreto los ojos y volvio a inspirar profundamente. El miedo se esfumo. _"Solo era un sueño" _se dijo.

Avanzo aun mas, subio la vista y descubrio el campo de Quiddich. Tan tranquilo como el resto del paisaje… aunque siendo lo que era, un sitio donde no cabia nada que no fueran gritos, tension y jaleo, llamo aun mas su atención verlo tan sinlencioso. Inesperadamente, descubrio una figura volando en el. Era extraño… ¿Quién podria levantarse casi antes que el sol para volar un rato?

Por obvia que pareciese la respuesta, a Ginny no se le vino ninguna respuesta posible a la cabeza, y la curiosidad pudo con ella. Avanzo hacia el estadio con paso un poco mas ligero, pero sin dejar de apreciar a cada poco que avanzaba la paz que le otorgaba aquel paisaje.

Subio las escaleras de la grada que primero encontro y cuando volvio a salir a la luz descubrio que la figura que habia visto volar se veia mas claramente de lo que habia esperado. Un rebelde pelo despeinado y una inconfundible Saeta de Fuego. Definitivamente no podria librarse de el por mucho que lo intentara.

Permanecio un momento observandole, viendo como hacia mil y una piruetas con su escoba a cada cual mas increíble. Tenia dos opciones, o se alejaba de alli preguntandose indefinidamente que demonios hacia Harry volando a esas horas o permanecia alli intentando responderse a si misma mientras le observaba. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer, de pronto le apetecio muchisimo quedarse a verlo, como si el verle volar fuera a aclararle todas sus dudas.

Asi que subio por entre los asientos y se sento en la ultima fila, esperando que el chico no la viera al menos en un rato. Y eso fue lo que ocurrio, hasta que después de una de las estupendas maniobras del chico, levanto el vuelo justo en direccion a la grada donde ella se estaba, y se encontro de frente, cara a cara, con la pelirroja, sin ocultar la sorpresa que le habia causado.

Permaneceron unos minutos mirandose, hasta que el hablo:

.-¿No podias dormir?-pregunto acercando un poco mas su escoba

.-Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza-contesto la chica encogiendose de hombros

.-¿Alguna pesadilla?-le dijo el curioso

.-Tu eres mi pesadilla…-replico Ginny, terminando la frase con una sonrisa

Al Harry le pillo desprevenido, la respuesta y la sonrisa. Termino por avanzar hasta donde ella estaba, desmontar y sentarse a su lado. Durante unos instantes continuaron asi, el uno sentado al lado del otro, mirando al horizonte sin mediar ni una palabra

.-Ginny…-comenzo el de pronto- Sobre lo del otro dia…

.-No digas nada-le rogo ella, aun cada uno con la mirada perdida en el frente

El solo le hizo caso durante unos segundos, luego volvio a intentarlo

.-No es que me haya olvidado de ti, es solo que queria darte un tiempo para que pensaras

.-Lo se…-murmuro la pelirroja

.-Bueno…¿y que?-pregunto Harry volviendose finalmente hacia ella

.-¿El que?-pregunto de vuelta la chica, algo perdida, y sin mirarle aun

.-¿Qué has decidido, que piensas hacer?-pregunto el moreno comenzando a alterarse

.-Nada…-dijo ella sin el menor atisbo de preocupación

.-¿Nada? ¿Volvemos a eso?-pregunto enfadado y comenzando a levantar la voz- ¿Piensas seguir con el como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si no sintieses nada en absoluto?-ella no le respondio y continuo sin mirarle. A Harry aquella no-conversacion estaba comenzando a desesperarle así que la tomo por ambos brazos y la giro hacia el-Mirame-le dijo

.-Sueltame-respondio ella friamente sin mirarle

.-Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres- dijo apretando aun mas fuerte

.-Sueltame-repitio ella intentando librarse de sus manos

.-No hasta que no me lo digas-insistio Harry

Ginny levanto la mirada, con los ojos algo encharcados y le miro, notando como la presion sobre sus brazos disminuia por momentos

.-No lo hagas, por favor…-le rogo- no lo estropees.-le dijo- ¿No podemos estar aquí, simplemente? Como si no hubiera nada en lo que pensar, como si todo fuese…tan facil.

Harry la miro a los ojos, dandose cuenta de que por no verla triste seria capaz de concederle cualquier cosa que pidiese, asi como si era que fuera en su escoba a por el sol para que ella pudiera jugar con el un rato.

Asi que simplemente asintio, como hipnotizado, y abandono ya cualquier intento de retenerla con sus brazos. Permanecio inmóvil mientras la chica se recolocaba girado la cabeza y apoyandola delicadamente en su hombro. El reposo ligeramente su cabeza sobre la chica tambien, y aprecio el olor de su pelo. Casi instintivamente tomo a la chica de la mano, de su palida, pequeña y fria mano, y entrelazo sus dedos en los de ella, sonriendo ligeramente al notar que llevaba puesto el anillo que el le regalo.

Y asi, sin hablar y sin atreverse si quiera a respirar para no estropear el momento, continuaron observando como el sol terminaba de levantarse, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, hasta que oyeron la lejana campana del castillo que anunciaba el comenzo de las clases.

Se levantaron en silencio y sin soltarse las manos. Harry se echo la escoba al hombro y echaron a andar, como lo habian echo ambos antes por separado, pero ahora juntos. De pronto, un recuerdo les golpeo a ambos, justo cuando pasaron por el lugar con el que habian soñado unas horas antes, y se despegaron las manos automáticamente, a la par que se detenian. Al notar que el otro respondia de la misma manera que ellos, se miraron confundidos. ¿Podria ser cierto que ambos hubieran tenido la misma pesadilla?

A pesar de las nuevas dudas que comenzaron a apoderarse de ellos, ninguno dijo nada, y retomaron el camino hacia el castillo. Al llegar junto a las puertas de roble volvieron a detenerse, sabiendo que según abrieran aquella puerta todo volveria a ser tan confuso e insoportable como hacia tan solo unos minutos. Sabiendo que aquel momento juntos, tan simple pero a la vez tan perfecto, no volveria a mecionarse, y no serviria para nada mas que para torturarles.

Harry la miro y le acaricio la cara levemente

.-Piensalo-le dijo-Podria ser siempre asi

Ella no respondio, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión que el no supo muy bien descifrar. Harry se inclino y le beso la frente, y, acto seguido, empujo la puerta y se encontraron con que dentro del castillo, los gritos del comedor, la gente en el hall, les indicaban que todo volvia a ser como antes.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.-Tengo algo que proponerte, ¿comes conmigo hoy?-pregunto Mike sonriente según vio salir a la pelirroja de clase

.-¡Claro!-contesto Ginny pasandole los libros que llevaba en la mano- ¿Es algo bueno o malo?-añadio comenzando a rehacerse la coleta

.-Bueno…eso tendras que decidirlo tu-respondio avanzando por el pasillo- ¿Te gustaria verme estas vacaciones?

.-Que pregunta tan tonta, ¿no? Pues claro que si-contesto ella acariciandole la cara

Y era cierto. La pelirroja llevaba ya unos dias volcada en el Ravenclaw y su relacion con el. No solo porque el fuese prácticamente perfecto, si no porque le otorgaba una paz que dudaba que Harry pudiera darle nunca, y se merecia alguien asi, que lo unico que habia hecho nunca, era estar pendiente de ella e intentar hacerla feliz a cualquier precio.

Quiza fuera eso lo que las pesadillas querian mostrarle, que lo unico que lo unco que Harry le daria nunca seria inquietud y sufrimiento, y quiza, lo de aquella mañana en los terrenos hubiera sido una despedida. Si, habia tomado su decisión, y esa habia sido Mike.

.-Me alegro, porque nunca he ido a Londres, y creo que va siendo hora-comento Mike decidido ayudando a la chica a evitar un escalón falso

.-¿No has ido a Londres?-pregunto Ginny incredula

.-Nop-nego el simplemente

.- Cariño…dieciséis años son mas que suficientes para que te de tiempo a conocer la capital de tu pais

.-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y creo que sere capaz de convencer a un par de amigos que tampoco han ido nunca

.-¿Pero que os pasa en Manchester?

.-No lo se, pero el caso es que dicen que los de Manchester acaban enamorados o de Londres o de una londinense…-sonrio entrando en el gran comedor sin despegar los ojos de Ginny

Ella desvio la mirada

.-¿Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?-pregunto de pronto rompiendo todo el encanto de la conversación

.-Ravenclaw-respondio el moreno simplemente tomandola de la muñeca y llevandola a un par de asientos libres que habia cerca de la mesa de los profesores

Ginny parecia algo distraida. Mike comenzaba a darse cuenta de las faltas de atención de la chica, y no le gustaban nada, no ahora que parecia que habian vuelto a estar tan unidos como antes de aquella racha en la que el logro no era quedar solo poder ver a la pelirroja, si no que esta le prestara la mas minima atencion. Pero decidio que no tenia de que preocuparse, ya se le pasaria… o eso esperaba.

.-¿Bueno que te parece? ¿Mejor julio o agosto?-pregunto

.-¿Qué?-murmuro la pelirroja volviendo a la realidad- Esto…Julio- _"Cumpleaños de Harry"_ murmuro una vocecilla en su cabeza- ¡No! Agosto- _"Harry en la Madriguera"_- ¡No! No se…- el rostro del chico comenzo a tornarse algo disgustado- ¿No podria ser todo el verano?-propuso ella mordiendose un labio melosa

.-¡Ese es el espiritu!-sonrio el dandole un rapido beso en los labios.- Mira, -dijo sacando un papel de su mochila- me ha escrito Carter, ¿te acuerdas? Mi mejor amigo, el muggle del que te hable…-Ginny asintio- Pues acaba de aprobar el carnet de coche…

.-¿Hace falta un carnet para conducir un trasto de esos?-pregunto intentando recordar si su padre o alguno de sus hermanos poseia ese carnet antes de usar el ford azul cuando les diera la gana

.-Pues si…-explico el rapidamente-Y dice que vaya pensando alguna excursión para este verano. ¡Ya esta! Vamos a Londres con unos cuantos amigos mas y de paso estoy contigo y les conoces

.-Ya pero yo no vivo en Londres capital, aunque dudo que a mi madre le importe tener a alguien mas en la Madrguera-objeto la pelirroja

.-Bueno podemos quedarnos en Londres e ir a verte alli. Gin, ¿qué te parece? Ginny… ¿Ginny?

Pero la pequeña Weasley acababa de darse cuenta de algo. De que Harry Potter entraba en ese mismo momento en el comedor y la miraba. Y recordo que el verano era algo que esperaba con ansia desde hacia mas de cuatro años, antes incluso de entrar ella en Hogwarts, con la feliz esperanza de que el _"niño que vivio"_ quisiera hacerle una visita a su hermano. Y no era la unica en su casa que lo esperaba, Harry se habia convertido ya casi en el decimo Weasley. ¿De veras seria capaz de integrar a Mike en un mundo que le pertenecia totalmente a Harry?

…

Aquella noche, los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor volvieron a reunirse en su sitio preferido junto al fuego.

.-Hacia mucho que no haciamos esto todos juntos.-comento Ron mirando el fuego

.-Si, y la verdad es que sienta muy bien-añadio Harry

.-Bueno…no estamos todos-dijo tristemente Seamus

.-¡Calro que si!-exclamo Parvati emocionada-Esa es la lechuza de Dean-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofa y se dirigia a la ventana sonriente

Seamus sonrio tambien, y espero a que volviera a sentarse a su lado tras haber cogido la carta e intentar besar a la lechuza, claro que esta no se dejo

.-¿Qué dice?-le pregunto mirando por encima de su hombro

.-Dice que no intentes leer mis cartas, que son privadas-contesto la chica sin levantar la vista del pergamino

.-Dejate de coñas, Patil, ¿que dice?

.-Te juro que pone eso, ¡mira!-dijo la chica mostrandole el primer parrafo de la carta y tapando el resto.

Alli después de los saludos y un par de frases mas ponia:

"_Dile a Seamus que no intente tus cartas, son cosas privadas que te digo solo a ti, y el es mas cotilla que Lavender aunque lo niegue"_

.-¡Sera cabron!-murmuro el chico.

Parvati rio, y continuo leyendo, el resto de los chicos que habian seguido la conversación expectantes tambien rieron. No volvieron a decir mucho mas hasta que Parvati termino de leer y comenzo a plegar el pergamino con una sonrisa curiosa en la cara.

.-Bueno ¿¡que dice?- pregunto ya casi fuera de si el castaño

.-Que esta bien, que se pasa todo el dia ciego con tantos calmantes y que mañana te escribe a ti… y un monton de cosas mas que no te incumben-contesto la morena haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia

.-¿Sabe ya cuando empieza el tratamiento?-pregunto el chico

.-No…-dijo ella- Ya sabes que hasta la semana que viene no saben como fue la operación asi que ¡no seas pesado!-termino la chica

Seamus gruño un poco mas pero luego por fin se callo

.-Venga Finigan, no te preocupes, seguro que no te abandona por un nuevo amigo de San Mungo-bromeo Lavender

El chico fue a replicar de mala manera pero cuando subio la vista hacia ella vio que le sonreia intentando animarle, asi que termino sonriendo tambien

.-Niñas, ¿conseguisteis todo para esta noche?-pregunto Hermione a sus compañeras de cuarto mientras jugaba distraidamente con el pelo de Ron que estaba sentado en la alfombra junto al sillon en el que ella estaba.

.-Sip-dijo orgullosa Lavender.- Tuve que encargarme yo de todo, para variar, pero esta todo listo

.-¿Qué pasa esta noche?-pregunto de pronto Ron

.-Nada…hemos organizado una fiestecilla de pijamas

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados con ellas se abrieron de par en par

.-¿Esas son las fiestas en las que os pasais toda la noche rajando de nosotros, medio desnudas y haciendo peleas de almohadas?-pregunto Seamus emocionado

.-No vamos medio desnudas, si no en pijama-le corrigió Hermione-la misma palabra lo dice

.-Y no son peleas de almohadas en plan porno,-añadio Parvati- a camara lenta y con plumas volando por todos lados, aunque normalmente alguna suele llevarse un cojinazo por la cabeza-rio

.-Aunque definitivamente, lo que si hacemos es rajar de vosotros-dijo Lavender, y las tres chicas rieron-Bueno…de vosotros y de todos los tios de este planeta.

.-¿Y porque no estoy invitado?-pregunto de pronto Ron volviendose a Hermione

.-Porque es una noche de chicas-contesto ella simplemente

.-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?-volvio a preguntar el

.-Pues que no puedes ir-dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos

A estas alturas de la conversación ya el resto de sus amigos estaban riendo

.-Ron, ¿Quieres dejarla? No vas a ir por mucho que te empeñes-dijo Harry

.-Callate Potter, deberias apoyarme en esto-dijo Ron apretando los dientes- Y vosotros dos tambien-dijo señalando amenazadoramente a Neville y a Seamus-se que teneis tantas ganas de ir como yo

.-Ron…cariño-comenzo Hermione a revolverle el pelo de nuevo-¿No te has enterado de que el objetivo de esta noche es hablar de chicos? Si estas delante no podre hablar de nada

.-¿Tenias pensado hablar de otros en mi ausencia?-pregunto suspicaz

.-No, Ronny,-continuo ella mordaz-pero no puedo ponerte verde si estas delante-termino con una amplia sonrisa.

Los otros no podian mas

.-Muy graciosa-dijo el separandose bruscamente-y ¡deja de tratarme como a Crooksanks, ¿no!

Esta vez Hermione tuvo que contener la risa ella tambien al ver como la cara de su novio comenzaba a cambiar de color en señal de que estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. En ese momento una espesa melena color fuego ecogida en una coleta aparecio junto a el.

.-Ronny, no quiero que te alteres en ninguno de los sentidos pero tengo algo que preguntarte

.-No tengo ni idea-respondio el rapidamente, temiendose alguna pregunta descolocante- ¡Y dejad de llamarme asi!

.-¿Eres tonto? Aun no te he hecho la pregunta.-contesto ella contrariada.

El resto de compañeros rieron

.-Bueno…¿que quieres?-pregunto el pelirrojo de mala manera

.-Si Mike viniera a verme a la Madriguera este verano, ¿podria quedarse en tu cuarto?

.-¿¡QUE!-pregunto Ron después de tomarse unos segundos para asimilar la pregunta.

Harry habia reaccionado de la misma manera que su amigo pero de forma algo mas disimulada, con lo que nadie se percato de ellos, solo Ginny, que aunque no le habia mirado desde que habia llegado temia su reaccion casi tanto como la de su hermano, y Hermione que era la unica que sabia lo que realmente pasaba. La castaña, sin embargo, s que se miro a Harry confundida

.-¿No esperaras que se lo pida a los gemelos?-pregunto ella simplemente, mirando a su hermano

.-Lo que espero es que ese capullo no tenga la cara de poner un pie en mi casa-contesto el enfadado

Hermione le dio una colleja

.-¿Quieres dejar de decir burradas y escuchar a tu hermana?-le regaño la castaña

Ron le dedico una mirada de profundo odio y gruño. Se volvio a su hermana que seguia expectante aunque con una cara de enfado absoluto

.-Habla con mama, yo no quiero saber nada-respondio finalmente

.-Gracias por tu ayuda, Ronny, pero para tu información mama ya me ha dejado-dijo la chica mirandole triunfante

.-¿Sabe que el visitante es tu novio?-pregunto astutamente Ron

.-¿Acaso Hermione no piensa ir a verte este verano?-pregunto su hermana mas astutamente aun, cruzandose de brazos

.-Hermione lleva viniendo a casa toda la vida, y mama no sabe que ahora estamos juntos-respondio el rapidamente

.-¿Pero tu te crees que mama es tonta?-dijo ella mirandole astutamente.- Sabe que acabarias con Hermione antes que tu mismo- A estas alturas de la conversación, la susodicha se habia tornado de un color morado imaginandose como seria su visita a la Madriguera de aquel verano-Ademas…¿Qué crees que sera lo primero que cuenten los gemelos al llegar a casa?-termino preguntando

Y sin mas se fue, dejando a Ron devanandose los sesos pensando en el verano tan divertido que le esperaba con su madre preguntandole a todas horas por Hermione y los gemelos sin parar de hacer bromas ni un segundo. Instintivamente, y sin desviar la vista del infinito, Hermione y el se buscaron las manos a tientas y se las tomaron en señal de apoyo mutuo.

Después de reirse un poco mas de la pareja, el resto de amigos ya se habian enzarzado en otra conversación. Todos menos Harry que no daba credito a lo que acaba de decir Ginny. No solo no pensaba dejarlo con Mike, si no que ademas pensaba meterlo en casa, sin importar si quiera si el estaba alli o no… ¿Tan bien les iba juntos?

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en pie y se dirigio como un automata a donde se encontraba la pelirroja hablando con unas amigas.

.-¿Puedes venir un momento, Ginny?-pregunto con la cara completamente desfigurada por la inexpresión.

La chica se giro y le miro un momento. Su primera intencion fue decirle que no, pero algo cambio en ella cuando le vio tan afectado y termino asientiendo y levantadose. Se dirigio a un rincón algo mas apartado de la sala comun, pero Harry la tomo por el brazo y la guio a uno de los huecos que llevaba a los dormitorios. Subieron algunos escalones y al llegar a un descansillo se detuvieron.

Harry levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos. Ella temblo levemente y aparto la mirada.

.-¿Mike va a verte en vacaciones?-pregunto el algo perdido

.-Si, eso estamos pensando-respondio la pelirroja simplemente

.-¿Tan bien os va?-siguio preguntando Harry aun muy confundido- Es decir… como para presentarle a tu familia y tal…

Ginny simplemente asintio, mirandole extrañada. Algo se revolvio en su estomago al verle tan abatido, y la duda volvio a asomar en su mente, ahora que parecia que ya comenzaba a tener las cosas claras.

.-¿Y si estoy yo alli?-dijo de pronto

.-Bueno, Harry, ese es tu problema-contesto ella intentando no sonar demasiado dura pero aun asi intentado dejar claro que no queria discurtir sobre ello.

.-¿Eres…?-comenzo el condificultad al cabo de un rato-¿Eres feliz con el?

La pequeña Weasley volvio a asentir, comenzando a tener que aguantarse unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Harry la miro aun mas contrariado y triste.-En ese caso yo no deberia ser un estorbo- dijo finalmente armandose de un valor mas difícil de encontrar aun que el que le ayudaba contra sus enemigos.- Al parecer ya has tomado tu decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. A partir de ahora no tendras que preocuparte por mi. Tu ganas, pelirroja, la persecución ha termiando.

La miro un segundo mas y se alejo de alli. Volvio sobre sus pasos saliendo de aquel callejón de escaleras. Salio de nuevo a la sala comun, iluminada por la luz rojiza del fuego y las antorchas, y echo una mirada rapida a donde habia estado sentado momentos antes y ahora sus amigos volvian a reir sobre sus cosas. Pero decidio no volver, no tenia aminos para hablar con nadie, y mucho menos para reir. Con suerte, si subia ya a su cuarto estaria dormido antes de que que llegasen sus compañeros, asi que eso fue lo que hizo

Mientras, Ginny se habia quedado clavada en el mismo sitio en el que habian tenido la conversación, mirando por donde le moreno se haba ido. De pronto, la idea de que de todo aquello que Harry habia estado intentando fuese algo cierto y no una ilusion, o una confusion, la golpeo de lleno. La queria mas de lo que ella pensaba, y al parecer solo le importaba que ella fuera feliz, y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su cansina obsesion con solo saber que ella esta bien. No solo se lo habia dicho, si no que se lo habia demostrado. Y algo le decia que no era solo un afan de proteccion fraternal.

Pero lo que relamente le dolio fue pensar que quiza creyo por un momento que si aquello era verdad, duraria para siempre. Pero al igual que ella se canso de esperarle, el tambien lo haria algun dia. Y aunque después de estar tanto tiempo deseando algo con todas tus fuerzas, y conseguirlo en el momento menos indicado pueda ser algo desastroso, lo mas devastador de todo es volverlo a perder.

Sin darse cuenta se habia desplomado sobre el muro de piedra y habia resbalado hasta el suelo mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Seguia aun mirando el hueco por donde el moreno se haba marchado y cada vez se sentia peor

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecio alli. Solo supo que al cabo de un rato un chico de tercero le toco en el hombro

.-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto asustandola sin querer

Ella se levanto de un brinco y asintio, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El jueves siguiente se levanto un terrible viento que unido a que el sol ni siquiera asomase un poco entre la espesa capa de nubes que cubria el cielo en pleno Mayo, solo consiguió tirar por tierra el humor de casi todo el mundo. Nadie queria bajar a los terrenos porque el aire tan fuerte resultaba realmente desagradable e incomodo, y el hecho de tener Herbologia o Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas se convertia en una tortura, mas incluso que cuando nevaba en invierno. Al menos aquello, era normal

Ginny quedo el viernes con Mike después de clase. Durante todo aquel tiempo habia estado evitando la conversación sobre las vacaciones, porque ahora, de nuevo, volvia a no estar segura de nada, y mucho menos de lo que queria.

Harry no solo habia cumplido su promesa de no perseguirla mas, sino que ademas no habia vuelto a dejarse ver por la pelirroja. Esta no entendia como siendo de la misma casa, teniendo que comer en la misma mesa, viviendo en la misma torre del mismo castillo y siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano, hubiese podido esconderse durante una semana…y lo unico que conseguia era confundirla aun mas. Ya no sabia si echaba de menos a Harry el amigo o a Harry el de la mania-persecutoria.

Si todo aquello habia sido una estrategia para conseguirla, estaba dando resultado y no sabia hasta que punto. Ya a penas pasaba un segundo sin estar con el, y ya ni siquiera con Mike se distraia, mientras antes, los ratos que pasaba con el, eran un paréntesis en su continua comedura de cabeza. De hecho, la novedad era, que estando con el era cuando mas se acordaba del Gryffindor.

Mike llego al Hall con cara algo preocupada, pero al ver a la pelirroja sonrio y la beso a modo de saludo

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella rapidamente

.-Claro-respondio el intentando no librarse de la sonrisa- ¿Por qué?

.-Pareces preocupado-respondio ella mirandole a los ojos

.-No es nada… Los examenes son dentro de poco y empiezo a agobiarme-dijo sin mucha convicción-Ademas el viento siempre me levanto dolor de cabeza

Ginny le miro un momento mas y luego decidio dar la respuesta por valida, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy convencida.

.-¿Torre de astronomia?-pregunto ella sonriendole comprensiva

.-Podemos salir volando con ente viento-rio el

.-Hombre no pensaba en salir a la terraza, pero en alguna de las clases, con la ventana cerrada…al menos tendremos buena vista-aclaro la chica

.-Parece una buena idea-dijo el tomandola de los hombros y empezando a andar

Durante el trayecto, que fue largo y cuesta arriba, hablaron poco y de cosas poco importantes, parecia que ambos estuvieran pensando en otra cosa. Al llegar a la torre entraron en una de las primeras aulas y cerraron la puerta. Desde luego el viento no entraba en el aula, pero se oia mas que en ninguna parte del castillo. Un ruido que seguramente no vendria nada bien para el supuesto dolor de cabeza del chico.

Ginny se sento en un pupitre junto a la ventana, y Mike en la silla del de delante, mirando hacia ella. Ambos se giraron a mirar a traves del cristal sin decir nada, y permanecieron asi un rato. Ginny tenia razon, la vista era una pasada, aunque el aire estuviera castigando ferozmente a toda la vegetación de los terrenos y a los valientes que se atrevian a cruzarlos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y Hogwarts emepezaba a bañarse en esa luz rosada que da el atardecer de los dias nublados. Parecia capaz de hipnotizar, aquel paisaje.

Mike fue el primero en hablar, volviendose hacia la pelirroja

.-¿Hablaste con tu hermano?-pregunto de pronto

.-Si-respondio escuetamente aun mirando hacia fuera

.-¿Qué le parecio la idea?-continuo el

.-¿Recuerdas a mi hermano?-pregunto ella mirandole por fin, y con un deje ironico en la voz.- ¿El tio que no conocias y fue a dejarte las cosas "claritas" en el baile?-añadio haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- ¿El que te demuestra lo bien que le caes cada vez que te mira?-Mike comenzo a reir levemente- ¡Le parecio la mejor idea que le habian contado en su vida!-bromeo- Si hasta me dijo que si hacia falta te dejaba su cama y el dormia en el suelo

Mike rompio a reir abiertamente. Al cabo de un rato ceso, y volvio a su expresión rara, de la que no se habia librado al menos, desde que la pelirroja le habia visto.

.-¿Y tu que opinas?-pregunto con la voz algo ronca

.-La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro… Mi madre dijo que no le importaba, pero con Hermione y… Harry alli-dijo tomandose un momento para pronunciar el nombre del chico

Mike asintio, comprendiendo mas de lo que ella imaginaba

.-Si es por eso y sabes que me puedo quedar en un hotel-argumento el, mas por ver la reaccion de la chica que como una idea

.-No, no es por eso, no voy a hacerte ir a Londres para verte cinco minutos…

.-¿Pero tu quieres que vaya?-pregunto el como si ya supiese que la respuesta iba a ser negativa

.-Claro…-respondio ella rapidamente y luego se tomo un momento y matizo- Me encantaria que fueras, pero no se si es buena idea seguir con esto.

.-¿Con las vacaciones?-pregunto el moreno

.-Si…claro, es de lo que estamos hablando, ¿no?-dijo ella sin entender- Es como si me sientiese rara… Quiza sea pronto, no se.

.-Tu me diras, pelirroja dijo acarciandole tiernamente la mano

La chica reflexiono un momento y luego suspiro

.-No creo que pueda...No puedo… Lo siento Mike,-dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza- pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir con esto

.-¿Con las vacaciones o con lo nuestro?-pregunto el finalmente mirandola muy serio

Ginny no contesto. Le miro sorprendida unos instantes, pero el chico parecia tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo que parecia que estuviera dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Ella comprendio que no iba a servir de nada intentar hacerle creer que estaba diciendo algo sin sentido, asi que se ahorro el mentirle y miro un momento por la ventana. Después de un rato murmuro

.-No lo se…

Mike le cogio de la mano y ella se giro hacia el con los ojos algo empañados.

.-Hey-le dijo el dulcemente acaricandole la cara- No pasa nada, ¿vale? Haz lo que tengas que hacer

.-No, Mike, -replico ella tomando la cara de el entre sus manos- Escuchame… Yo quiero estar contigo, es solo que… todo se esta complicando. No se que me pasa últimamente…

.-No hace falta que me consueles, pelirroja.-dijo el sonriendo tiernamente, Ginny bajo sus manos comenzando a sentir ese picor extraño en la nariz- Creeme que si pudiera hacer algo lo haria, pero llevo demasiado tiempo intentando averiguar que pasaba para arreglarlo y creo que ya lo he hecho… Y se que frente a eso no puedo hacer nada

Ginny le miro apenada, y estuvieron unos segundos mirandose tratando de decir cual era la mejor decisión. Pero algo en los ojos de Mike le hizo darse cuenta a la pelirroja de que la decisión ya estaba tomada

.-Lo siento-murmuro ella comenzando a llorar

.-No tienes porque-dijo el- y no llores, por favor-le rogo secandole las lagrimas

.-No puedo evitarlo-contesto la pelirroja sonriendo entre lagrimas-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

El tambien sonrio y se levanto de donde estaba sentado

.-Espero que sepas que te he querido mas que a nadie- le dijo sin mirarla

.-Lo se-asintio ella entre lagrimas

.-…y que recuerdes los buenos momentos que hemos tenido-añadio-… que me recuerdes

Ginny se sintio tan mal con esas palabras… Mike lo estaba interpretando todo mal

.-Mike-le llamo ella extrañada. El chico se volvio por fin- Yo tambien te he querido.-le dijo sinceramente- Y estos meses que hemos estado juntos han sido geniales, de verdad. Eres estupendo. De hecho eres lo mas perfecto que he conocido y estar contigo tambien lo ha sido. Es solo que…-pero de pronto ahí le faltaron las palabras, porque ni siquiera ella se lo explicaba

.-No puedo luchar contra el destino-**((n/F: ¿te gusto la frase, Dazabeth?)) **murmuro el acariciandole la mejilla con una mano y sonriendo triste aunque graciosamente.

Ginny volvio a llorar con mas intensidad aun, tomando al chico del brazo para que se acercase mas a ella

.-Te quiero mucho-dijo ella-No lo dudes nunca, ¿vale? No importa lo que pase, no lo olvides.

.-Crei que a estas alturas ya te habrias olvidado de el-dijo el tristemente después de abrazarla durante lo que parecio una eternidad, pero sin ningun reproche en su voz

.-Yo tambien-contesto ella poniendose en pie tambien, aun llorando-. De hecho lo habia hecho… Es solo que…no se… estoy confundida. No se que es lo que quiero, no se que es lo mejor… No se nada

.-Creo…-comenzo el con dificultad- que lo tienes mas claro de lo que crees.-termino sonriendole tristemente

.-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si yo aun no lo se?-le dijo entre lagrimas

.- He visto como le miras… y es la misma mirada con la que te miro yo a ti, y lo peor es que el te corresponde. No quiero estar en medio de nada, y mucho menos ser tu de consolación…

Ella le miro a los ojos, sorprendida y mucho mas que agradecida por la comprensión del chico. Coloco su mano sobre la cara de el preguntandose como podia estar dejando a alguien asi: tan perfecto y que la queria tanto… Se puso de puntillas y le beso una ultima vez. Y después de mirar un par de instantes mas a esos ojos azules se giro y salio de aquel aula lentamente con una sombra de miedo apoderandose de ella.

**((n/F: ¡jooooder! No sabeis lo que me ha costado escribir esto…¡Me ha dolido a mi mas que a ellos! Amo tanto a Mike… Todavía me pregunto porque ha tenido que dejarle…snif, snif. No se que os parecera, pero yo lo veo tan absurdo que no sabia que poner… Todo sea xq si no nos quedamos sin el resto del ficci, jeje))**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Eso tendria que hacer Harry si queria salir esa noche. El viernes pasaron toda la noche planeandolo: la perfecta escapada a Hogsmaid para disfrutar de los ultimos momento de libertad antes de los Timos y el plan sonaba tan bien que a penas podia dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenia de hacerlo.

Pero resulto que a Hermione tampoco le parecia tan buena idea. En realidad le parecia una idea demasiado buena, y se sentia culpable porque le apeteciese a ella tambien, pòr eso mismo habia lavado su conciencia amenazando a sus compañeros de que si no aprovechaban el dia del sabado para estudiar, le diria a Mcgonnall lo que pensaban hacer por la noche. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada ya a su papel de prefecta por lo que no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de ella, y ademas asi, conseguiria que estudiasen algo.

Harry se sento en una mesa de la sala comun algo enfadado, acompañado por Ron y Seamus, mientras miraba con mala cara a Hermione que estaba sola en una mesa, pues Lavender y Parvati no habian querido sentarse con ella tampoco, con una expresión de triunfo en la cara

Seamus se giro hacia Ron con la intencion de hacerle algun comentario del palo de "_podrias convencerla" _o "_seguro que es culpa tuya" _, pero Ron le miro aun mas enfadado que a Hermione e incluso gruño, haciendo que su compañero volviese a sus apuntes rapidamente. Harry no tuvo mas remedio que reirse, y abrio su libro de Historia de la Magia distraido, hasta que Ron le gruño a el tambien

.-Se te ha caido un papel- le dijo, abriendo sus apuntes enfurecido

Harry se agacho a recoger el trozo de pergamino y se sorprendio al leer simplemente

"_Tenias razon._

_Después de la cena, en el arbol junto al lago"_

Tardo bastante tiempo en reaccionar, después de deshechar la cara de cierta pelirroja que pasaba por su cabeza veinticuatro horas al dia. Lo primero que hizo después fue releer la nota unas cien veces. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién lo habia escrito? Por supuesto, el no, pero entonces, ¿Quién habia podido dejarle una nota en su libro? Ron y Hermione le hubieran dicho lo que fuera a la cara, no se despegaba de ellos. Y sus compañeros de cuarto no podian darle la razon en nada… ¿Entonces quien tenia contacto con sus libros?

Aun asi… la letra le resultaba familiar, demasiado redonda para ser de un chico, pero desde luego no era de ninguna de sus compañeras de clase, no tenia sentido… ¿Pero entoces quien quedaba? Huia de la acechante esperanza de que fuera Ginny… quiza si la creia por un momento la remota posibilidad que habia de que fuera ella se esfumara. Intentaba bucar desesperadamente otra opcion, alguien que pudiera escribirle algo asi.

Pero no tenia sentido… lo unico que podia llegar a comprender es que los planetas se hubieran alineado y Ginny hubiese cambiado de opinión… No, no queria pensarlo… No podia ser… No queria hacerse ilusiones para luego darse el batacazo. Pero aun asi era lo unico que cobraba sentido, lo unico en lo que podia pensar

Como era de esperar no pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana. El estomago se le habia encogido por lo que no podia comer tampoco y ademas temblaba y tiraba todo a su paso. Parecia que no hubiese tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ni los dementores ni el mismo Voldemort le habian causado esa sensación de angustia. Era algo casi insoportable.

Ya, para lo hora de comer, lo tenia claro. Tendria que averiguar quien era, ya fuese para bien o para mal, y la unica forma de hacerlo era llendo al arbol que habia junto al lago después de la cena. Pero arriesgaba algo mas que su ultima esperanza, (y su vida lidando contra el viento de los terrenos) sino tambien su tan deseada salida a Hogsmaid. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, la apuesta valia la pena, pero tampoco podia dejar de pensar, que ojala y por una vez le acompañase la suerte.

…

.-¿Cómo que no puedes ir?-pregunto Ron histerico

.-Ya te lo he dicho-respondio Harry comenzando a cansarse- Me duele la cabeza y como no me quede en el castillo mañana estare con fiebre

.-¿Y que?-continuo insistiendo el pelirrojo

.-Hombre, Ron, no se a ti, pero a mi me importa mi salud

.-Pero esto merece la pena

.-Mira no voy a seguir discutiendo, no voy a ir y punto. No sigas insistiendo-corto el moreno volviendo a su plato de comida.

.-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?-pregunto Lavender que estaba enfrente suya

.-Brown…no empieces tu ambien-dijo Harry a punto de perder la paciencia

.-Si, dejarle ya-dijo Hermione que estaba junto a Ron- Hace bien en quedarse… De hecho yo tambien deberia quedarme…-murmuro para si misma

.-Granger, como te rajes tu también te mato-gruño Lavender

.-Pero es que como nos pillen…-susurro ella cada vez mas nerviosa

.-No van a pillarnos porque aquí nadie va a decir nada- le dijo la rubia amenazadoramente-. Ademas, no me he pasado toda la mañana estudiando Pociones para nada

Hermione no rechisto mas, no solo por lo que habia dicho Lavender si no porque Ron ya la estaba mirando con su cara de _"O vas, o vas"._ Y sabia que no iba a tener opcion. Lavender consulto su reloj

.-Nos vamos en una hora-anuncio- Yo voy subiendo a arreglarme. Parv, vienes conmigo

.-Aun no he acabado-replico la morena

.-No era una pregunta-termino su amiga cogiendola de un brazo y obligandola a levantarse- No quiero esperar a nadie… Hermione, en cinco minutos arriba-termino mirando desafiante a la castaña

.-Pero si aun falta una hora-rechisto la castaña

.-Si, pero no pensaras ir con es pinta, ¿no?-y sin mas comenzo a alejarse llevando arrastras a Parvati

.-A sus ordenes…-murmuro la prefecta y luego se volvio a Ron indignada- ¿Qué pasa por ir asi vestida?

.-No lo se-respondio el medio riendo-, pero ya sabes que a mi como mas me gustas es desnuda-le susurro luego

.-¿Entonces voy desnuda a Hogsmaid?-propuso ella

Ron se le penso un momento.

.-Asi estas perfectamente, cariño-termino retractandose

Ella se rio antes de besarle. Luego tomo el postre y subio tambien

.-Bueno, ¿vamos llendo o que?-pregunto Seamus a Ron

.-Si venga-acepto el pelirrojo- Como al final tengan que esperar por nosotros no veas la que va a caernos-dijo levantandose. Neville le imito- ¿Vienes arriba, Harry?-le pregunto a su amigo

.-No-dijo el aun comiendo- He estado muy ocupado haciendote entender que no iba a ir como para haberme dado tiempo a terminar.-termino algo resentido

.-Tu mismo…-dijo Ron indiferente

.-Vas a perderte una de las buenas.-añadio Seamus cuando ya empezaron a andar

.-Mejorate-le dijo Neville

.-Gracias Neville

.-Oye, y arropate bien no vayas a coger frio.- le dijo Ron en broma

Harry ni siquiera contesto. Realmente no habia cenado nada no porque hubiera tenido que dar muchas escusas, si no porque a parte de que no tenia hambre, queria esperar hasta el final de la cena para ver cuando llegaba Ginny, e intentar buscar en su cara alguna respuesta a si habia sido ella, o realmente estaba haciendo el tonto creyendo sus propias ilusiones.

El comedor fue vaciandose poco a poco, y Ginny aun no habia cruzado las puertas del Gran Salon. La nota decia después de la cena… pero no tenia muy claro si era después de su cena o después de que todo el colegio hubiera cenado. Decidio optar por lo segundo.

Harry se quedo solo en el centro de la mesa Gryffindor, habria si acaso veinte personas mas juntando las de todas las mesas. Los platos de comida comenzaban a desaparecer, y la pelirroja no aparecia. Se sentia estupido, el solo alli esperando sin saber muy bien que, y a la vez muerto de miedo de que llegase el momento de enfrentarse a lo que quiera que fuese.

Permanecio un rato mas alli, observando a la gente que quedaba y notandose observado, mirando nerviosamente a la puerta del comedor, aunque sabia que a esa hora ya nadie iba a cenar. Cuando los mas rezagados comenzaron a levantarse, Harry se armo de valor e hizo lo mismo. Agarro la capa y salio del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al Hall se sintio aun mas asustado. Sus amigos ya debia de haberse ido a Hogsmaid, ya no habia vuelta atrás. O le daban una buena noticia, o se sentiria el hombre mas desgraciado del mundo. Abrio las puertas del castillo y el viento le golpeo violentamente. Se ajusto la capa y se arropo con ella.

Los terrenos ya estaban oscuros, y el viento parecia haberse llevado tambien las estrellas. Tan solo le alumbraban el camino la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba entre la densa capa de nubes que cubria el cielo, y la luz rojiza que salia de la cabaña de Hagrid y las ventanas del castillo. Después de andar un rato, comenzo a vilumbrar su destino: el arbol junto al lago.

Intento abrir aun mas los ojos a pesar del aire, pero lo unico que consiguió ver fue algo asi como el aleteo de una capa al viento. A medida que iba avanzando fue descubriendo una figura inmóvil, y la ondeante capa se le unio el movimiento de un largo pelo alborotado por el viento. Aun no podia ver con claridad la figura, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, y empezo a notar como el corazon queria salirsele por la garganta.

De pronto, el movimiento del pelo y la capa cesaron, aunque seguia habiendo el mismo viento; la figura desaparecio. Harry se detuvo sorprendido y se quedo mirando el sitio donde acaba de estar la persona que le esperaba. Pestañeo con fuerza un par de veces, y a la tercera, quien quiera que fuese volvia a estar ahí como si nada, en la misma posición. ¿Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza? ¿O era el miedo el que le estabavolviendo ciego?

Ya a penas le faltaba nada para llegar, comenzaba a distinguir los rasgos mas nitidamente: una bufanda Gryffindor, un pelo rojizo, una piel blanca bajo la enorme capucha, una mano diminuta cerrandose la capa a la altura del pecho, unos ojos claros empañados. Era ella… era… _ella._

En ese momento no supo si sintio alivio, o aun mas miedo. El caso es que comenzo a andar mas lento, pensando como iba a reaccionar. ¿Qué queria? Ya no se acordaba ni de lo que decia la nota, solo podia pensar en que Ginny le estaba esperando a el junto al lago, contra viento y marea… literalmente.

Llego hasta ella antes de que hubiera decidido nada sobre lo que habia estado pensando, incluso aun mas nervioso y confundido que cuando habia salido del castillo. Se quedo mirando esos ojos azules sin decir nada, ni expresar nada con la cara. Se notaba que habia estado llorando, pero al verle, después de un momento de asimilación de la situación, comenzo a sonreir, contagiando a Harry con aquella sonrisa

.-Hola-murmuro ella

.-Hola-balbuceo el. Nadie dijo nada mas en unos minutos, lo que le costo a Harry ir reaccionando- E…esto…podias haber firmado la nota, ¿no?- fue lo unico que supo decir.

.-¿Qué nota?-pregunto ella extrañada- ¿Eres tu el que deberia haber firmado tu la tuya?

**.-**Me dejaste una nota en el libro de historia diciendo que viniese aquí después de la cena

.-No, me la dejaste tu a mi- respondio ella sin entender

.-Entonces… ¿tu no me dejaste ninguna nota?-pregunto el moreno revolviendose el pelo inseguro

.-No… pero… ¿Vamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche sobre esto?-pregunto Ginny mirandole contrariada

.- Es que si no querias verme nose que hacemos aquí-sugirio Harry decepcionado

.-Si no quisiera verte no habria venido- respondio la pelirroja sin pensarlo- ¿Qué querias saber?-pregunto cruzandose de brazos

Harry dudo. O seguia con el jueguecito cansino de _"fuiste tu quien me escribio la nota- no fuiste tu"_ que no llegaria a comprender en su vida o aprovechaba la oportunidad y salia de dudas de una vez

.-¿En que tenia razon?-decidio preguntar finalmente

.-¿Qué?-pregunto ella sin entender

.-En la nota… quien quiera que la escribiese decia que tenia razon… ¿en que?-explico

Ginny paso por el mismo conflicto que Harry unos segundos antes. O seguia intentando averiguar que era eso de la generacion espontanea de notas o le decia todo de una vez.

.-Entonces… ¿no lo sabes?-pregunto ella, recordando que habia creido que no tendria que explicar nada, que todo iba a ser mas facil… en la nota lo decia bien claro:

"_¿Es cierto lo que he oido?_

_Después de la cena, en el arbol junto al lago"_

¿Que iba a haber oido si no?

.-¿Saber el que?-preugnto el

.-Que si que tenias razon… en todo.-dijo mirandole directamente a los ojos

A Harry le parecio que el tiempo, incluso el viento, habian parado de repente. No oia nada, solo la voz de Ginny diciendole lo que hacia meses que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas oir

.-¿Quieres decir que…?-comenzo a preguntar incredulo, pero Ginny asintio antes de que el terminase la frase, acercandose cada vez mas a el en medio de la oscuridad

.-Me rindo-completo ella con una expresión extraña

.-¿Y Mike…?-volvio a intentar preguntar el aun aturdido.

Ginny tardo unos segundos en contestar

.-Siempre has sido tu, Harry-le susurro, comenzando a sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo por dentro de la nariz, señal de que a la vez que ella se rendia a Harry, sus ojos se rendian a sus lagirmas

Pero el aun no habia reaccionado. Seguia mirandola intentando asimilar aquella información que parecia no caber en su cabeza. Después de meses soñando con ella, sin pensar a penas en otra cosa, maldiciendose por haber estado tan ciego, escuchando solo noes y malas respuestas, observando como era feliz con otra persona, como comenzaba a odiarle; después de haberla dado por perdida… Nunca penso que llegaria a oir aquello

Pero alli estaba ella, diciéndole todas aquellas cosas, mirandole como no le habia mirado en mucho tiempo, a los ojos, acercandose a el, comenzando a acariciar con su mano su mejilla. Al contacto con la mano de la chica pudo sentir como la felicidad comenzaba a invadirlo por todo su cuerpo, a traves de las venas, como si de pronto hubiera un enorme foco de luz blanca en medio de la noche, y esa luz, procediese directamente de Ginny.

Si hubiera eligido un momento para llorar en su vida, hubiera sido aquel, comprendendo por primera vez que si que se podia llorar de felicidad tambien. Pero en su lugar escogio reir. Sonrio como un loco, sintiendose mas feliz que nunca, y abrazo a la pelirroja sin poder creerse que por fin fuera suya.

Se separo un instante y la miro a los ojos. Parecia tan pequeña entre sus brazos que queria protegerla sempre, que nunca se separase de el. Le aparto un mechon de la cara y ella sonrio. Harry comenzo a darse cuenta de que por fin podia hacer lo que realmente habia estado muriendo por hacer…besarla. Y asi lo hizo. Fue en ese momento, precisamente en el instante en que sus labios se juntaron, cuando realmente sintieron que el tiempo, los planetas e incluso sus vidas, se detenian para que esa sensación no acabase nunca.

Asi aprendieron que hablar, se podia hacer tambien sin palabras. Que no habia nada que decir, porque todo quedaba explicado en esos besos, y que a traves de ellos se convencerian de que, aunque pareciese otro mundo, lo que estaba pasando era real.

…

Ajena a ellos, una figura escondida en la oscuridad les observaba desde los escalones de piedra del castillo. Por supuesto no les veia las caras a aquella distancia, pero miraba atentamente el par de siluetas que habia en el lago, esperando a que algo pasase. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se habian besado sonrio, antes de volver a entrar en el castillo.

…

Entre besos y arrumacos volvieron al castillo, ya no notaban ni el viento. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban hasta la torre Gryffindor sin dar ninguna imagen de que supieran a donde iban, y al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda les costo unos minutos dejar de besarse y darse cuenta de que tenian que decir la contraseña

Ninguno de los dos queria que esa noche acabase, parecia que no fueran a separarlos ya nunca por mas de un segundo. Harry recordo que todos sus compañeros de cuarto estaban fuera, y seguramente no llegaran hasta el dia siguiente. Ginny se rio de el en un principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco queria dormir sola.

Asi que, cada vez mas perdidos en su propio mundo, subieron al dormitorio y pasaron horas y horas hablando, besandose, queriendose de forma proporcional a las ganas que habian acumulado en tanto tiempo de espera.

No hubo reproches por parte de ninguno, ya no importaban los malos momentos, ni los malentendidos, ni las discusiones; solo importaba que por fin estaban juntos. Las caricias, los roces de labios, las palabras, los susurros, los suspiros, los abrazos, las risas, el contacto de sus cuerpos…hicieron que esa noche pareciese no tener fin.

Ginny comprendio que habia tomado la decisión adecuada, que realmente, y después de todo, era eso lo que queria, aunque hubiese intentado luchar contra ello. Ahora se alegraba de haberse rendido en aquella lucha, porque no se habia sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Todas sus dudas quedaron obsoletas, y se veia como una tonta por haberlas tenido. Por fin habia encontrado lo que no sabia que buscaba.

Harry por su parte se daba cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habian valido la pena, que todos esos meses que le habian un tunel sin salida, al final resulto que la tenia, y que compensaba todo lo anterior. No podia creerse que por fin la tuviese alli, que pudiese acariciarla y besarla hasta que se cansase, cosa que parecia que no ocurriria nunca. Escuchaba hasta su propia banda sonora en su cabeza.

Poco a poco Ginny se fue quedando dormida, después de lo que parecio la noche mas larga del mundo. Debian de ser las cinco de la mañana cuando comenzo a acurrucarse mimosa en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo que no tendria de que preocuparse ya mas, porque en sus brazos se sentia mas segura que en cualquier parte del mundo. Sonrio pensando en lo poco que hace falta para ser feliz, y lo mucho que cuesta, a veces, tomar la decisión de serlo.

Harry reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras le hacia cosquillas en el brazo. Le parecio tan linda dormida junto a el que a penas podia creerselo. Sonrio. Acaricio su pelo y lo beso felicitandose porque la suerte le habia acompañado por primera vez en su vida. Creyo que ese momento nunca llegaria, pero por fin la tenia entre sus brazos. Parecia que nada podria hacerle infeliz mas, si ella estaba junto a el. Y supo que era alli, en aquel cuarto con ella, donde queria estar siempre.

Después de todo, si que habia valido la pena no ir a Hogsmaid. Solo esperaba que los demas no pisasen el cuarto antes de que ellos estuvieran despiertos

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

.-Despierta, amor-murmuro una fria voz en sus oidos- Empieza el juego…

Notaba una presion extraña en sus muñecas y, al intentar mover las piernas tambien la sintio en sus tobillos. Estaba incomodo, no parecia que siguiese en la cama. Juraria que estaba sentado y sobre algo bastante duro. Algo se movia a su alrededor, oia pasos, pero aun no habia conseguido despegar los parpados, pesaban mas de lo normal, aunque notaba los rayos de sol filtrándose por ellos. Le escocia la cicatriz

Poco a poco fue intentando abrirlos, pestañeando lenta y pesadamente. Lo unico que conseguia ver era una mancha borrosa que se movia de un lado a otro frente a el. Hizo un esfuerzo aun mayor e intento mantenerlos abiertos. La figura se detuvo, y se inclino hacia el, clavando su par de ojos azules sobre los suyos mirandole extrañamente. El dolor de la cicatriz aumento

.-Buenos dias, bella durmiente-le dijo la voz de Ginny, aunque sonaba tan distinta que a penas la reconocia

.-¿Ginny?-murmuro el confuso

.-¿Sabes? A una chica no suele gustarle que después de dormir con un tio no la reconozca a la mañana siguiente-continuo con esa voz extraña, mientras se alejaba de el momentáneamente.

Volvio y le coloco las gafas sobre la nariz. Harry comenzo a ver con claridad. Ginny iba igual vestida que la noche anterior pero se la veia tan distinta. La camisa mas abierta, la falda mas corta y una macabra sonrisa en la cara, impropia de ella.

.-¿Que seria de ti sin ese trozo de cristal, eh, Potter?-le dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirandole como si le estuviese examinando

.-¿Potter?-murmuro el cada vez mas confundido

.-¿No te ha gustado mi forma de darte los buenos dias?

Harry miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su dormitorio, sentado en el centro sobre la silla mas incomoda jamas inventada. Intento levantarse pero no pudo. Tenia las manos en su espalda, atadas con un apero trozo de soga y los pies atados a la silla. Comezo a sentirse mas despierto y consciente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El nervioso comenzo a apoderarse de el. Intento levantarse de nuevo, librarse de las ataduras, revolviendose una y otra vez en su asiento.

.-Shhhh… Tranquilo, cielo-le dijo Ginny. Harry levanto la vista cada vez mas enfadado y la miro resoplando.

Ella le sostenia la mirada impasible, incluso parecia divertida con la situación del chico, y aun mas con su desesperación. Seguia con los brazos cruzados, y esa sonrisa tan desagradable parecia estar desfigurandole el rostro

.-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿A que viene esto?-pregunto al borde del paro cardiaco

.-Poco a poco, cariño-le dijo acercandose a el- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar…

Volvio a inclinarse sobre el y Harry pudo notar que sus ojos carecian de expresión o brillo alguno. Parecian los de una estatua de cera en lugar de los de una persona. Ese descurbrimiento solo consiguió ponerle aun mas nervioso. Respiraba con dificultad, como si le faltase el aire, o como si el oxigeno de su alrededor no le fuese suficiente.

.-Ginny, sueltame-le dijo tajantemente

La chica solto una carcajada fria que le helo el corazon. No cabia duda, aquella no era Ginny... O al menos no en esencia, aunque si en cuerpo… ¿Qué le habian hecho?

.-Lo siento Potter, pero la que da aquí las ordenes soy yo-respondio mientras sacaba por primera vez la varita de la parte de atrás de su falda.

Apunto directamente con ella al chico y Harry pudo notar como la cicatriz le ardia como un hierro hirviendo. La pelirroja murmuro unas palabras que Harry no pudo reconocer y noto como la piel de su pecho se resquebrajaba. Un horrible dolor se apodero de el, miro donde habia estallado el hechizo y comprobo que su camiseta habia sido desgarrada y encima de su corazon habia aparecido una profunda herida en forma de cruz. Miro a la persona frente a el en busca de respuestas, pero esta parecia cada vez mas divertida

.-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el moreno reuniendo fuerzas para soportar el dolor

.-¿Aun no me has reconocido, Potter?-dijo acercandose a el- Soy Ginny Weasley… Si, esa a la que le jurabas amor eterno hace unas horas

.-No eres Ginny-contesto el respirando con dificultad por el dolor y la desesperación- ¿Qué le has hecho?

.-¡No me he hecho nada!-contesto ella riendo-¡Pruebame! Preguntame algo que solo yo sepa.

.-Ginny no haria esto…

.-Claro que si-dijo mirandole desafiante- Porque estoy harta de ti… ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? ¿Tenerme cuando quieras?

Harry solo podia pensar que todo aquello era otra de sus pesadillas, solo una mas, que en cualquier momento despertaria con un dolor en la frente aun mayor del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Esa no podia ser Ginny, pero si no lo era, ¿significaba eso que habia pasado la noche con otra persona?

No, era imposible, Ginny no habia bebido nada, y mucho menos pocion multijugos, en todo el tiempo que habia estado con el y habian pasado toda la noche juntos, lo que implicaba horas y horas. Pero entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La habian reemplazado por la mañana? Pero eso era tambien imposible, ¿quien en todo Hogwarts podria hacer eso?

.-¿Que es lo que te da mas miedo?-pregunto de pronto

.-Te dije que no volvieras a mencionarlo nunca…-respondio la pelirroja enfadada- Esas asquerosas, peludas y repugnantes ratas…-dijo con asco, aunque parecia costarle fingir que poda sentir algo

.-No puede ser…-murmuro el moreno mirandola incredulo

De pronto recordo algo que no habia recordado en mucho tiempo. Una voz, fria y sin vida como la que le hablaba en esos instantes, aunque con otro color… Una pesadilla horrible, una sensación de miedo desgarrador…un dolor aun mas fuerte en la cicatriz y una voz susurrandole al oido "_Aquello que mas deseas, aquello que mas quieres… se volvera contra ti…"_

.-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto tan desesperado ya que comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar de la impotencia y el miedo hacia lo que no entendia

.-Vamos a ver Potter, esto es muy sencillo. No te aguanto-le explico claramente volviendo a andar de arriba abajo aunque sin apartar los ojos de el.- Lo cierto es que al principio me gustabas, pero cuando te conoci me di cuenta de que no valias para nada asi que intente hacerme tu amiga para ayudarte pero tu eres tan tonto que creiste que podias jugar conmigo, y cuando de aburriste de tu chica decidiste entretenerte un rato conmigo… Justo cuando mi vida era perfecta, y solo porque eres tan desgraciado que no puedes soportar que los que estan a tu alrededor sean felices… Pues bien, aquí estoy para hacerte comprender que no puedes hacer eso, y para hacerte pagar por ello

.-Pero… ¿y anoche…? ¿y Mike..?- titubeo el obligandose a no creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando

Ginny solto una carcajada que helaba la sangre y se acerco lentamente a el. Le rodeo y se inclino hasta dejar su boca frente a su oido.

.-Fue divertido, ¿cierto? Pues para mi fue asqueroso, solo un suplicio que tenia que pasar para que esto te doliese mas…

Se aparto y Harry volvio a sentir la cicatriz ardiendole en la frente, señal de que le estaba apuntando con la varita. Apreto los ojos mientras escuchaba como murmuraba una maldición. Esta vez, una quemadura profunda y desagradable aparecio en su nuca, y le arranco un grito de dolor desgarrador

.-Suerte haber silenciado la habitación…-dijo ella sin la mas minima expresión rodeandole para volver a colocarse frente a el- Grita todo que quieras, cielo, desahogate

.-No puede ser…-murmuraba el de nuevo entrecortadamente

.-Pues esta ocurriendo, cariño, asi que tan imposible no es…-contesto ella divertida-Claro que tambien he necesitado un poco de ayuda para decidirme a hacer esto… y para aprender a hacer un par de truquitos que veras en un momento

.-¿Quién?-pregunto rapidamente.-¿Quién te ha ayudado?

.-No estas en posición de hacer preguntas, Potter…

.-Dimelo-la corto

.-Y mucho menos de exigir-contesto ella enfadada, lo que hacia que diese mas miedo incluso

.-Necesito saber quien esta haciendome esto…-dijo el casi en un gemido

.-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ¿ahora tambien eres sordo? Soy yo, no le des mas vueltas

.-No eres tu-dijo el mirandola a los ojos intentando buscar en ellos algun resto de la verdadera Ginny

.-Bueno, basta de charla,-corto ella de repente- esta conversación comienza a perder interes. Eres bastante aburrido, amor-dijo mirandole como resignada.

Saco la varita y volvio a apuntarle._"Crucio"_ murmuro, y una luz roja salio de su varita e impacto sobre el pecho del chico. El sintio la ya conocida sensación de aquella horrible maldición. Mil cuchillos clavandose por todo su cuerpo, la cabeza a punto de explotarle, la piel quemandole cada centímetro de su ser. Un dolor que a penas podia describirse y que le hizo retorcerse en su asiento hasta que parecio que iba a romperse.

Afortunadamente la experiencia no duro mucho, a penas unos segundos aunque parecieron interminables. Cuando abrio los ojos, aun respirando agitadamente, pudo ver a Ginny agarrada a uno de los postes de su cama y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el, como si hubiese perdido fuerzas de repente, y por un momento le parecio volver a descubrir algo de brillo en sus ojos. Pero aquello tampoco duro mucho. En seguida se irguio de nuevo y su rostro volvio a esa fria inexpresión que tanto miedo le daba, mientras se recolocaba la camisa y comenzaba a andar de nuevo

.-Tendremos que practicar eso un poco mas-murmuro volviendo frente a el- Lo cierto es que el poder…es… sorprendente… ¿No crees, Potter?-dijo mirandolo fijamente

Harry dejo de intentar buscarle respuestas a la repentina falta de fuerzas de la pelirroja y comenzo a prenguntarse como Ginny podia haber utilizado una Maldición Imperdonable… Habia que sentir un odio que nunca penso que Ginny pudiera ser capaz de albergar, y habia que tener mucho mas poder que una niña de cuarto curso.

Eran tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas piezas sin encajar… y encima el alli sentado, atado y sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar ni defenderse. Nunca se habia sentido tan mal, tan impotente, ni siquiera en aquel cementerio en el que Voldemort volvio con la intencion de matarlo… Tenia la certeza de que era el la unica "persona" capaz de concebir algo tan macabro como lo que allí estaba pasando, la unica capaz de transmitirle tanto poder a otra persona solo para hacer el mal. ¿Pero como podia haber llegado hasta Ginny? Tenia tanto en lo que pensar, tantas cosas que descifrar, y le dolian tanto las maldiciones que la chica habia usado sobre el, y las ataduras que le tenian preso, que sentia que iba a perder el conocimiento por tanta presion

.-¿Piensas matarme?-pregunto de repente

.-Aun me lo estoy pensando- contesto ella simplemente.

.-¿Qué te han ordenado hacerme?

.-No me han ordenado nada-gruño ella comenzando a cansarse- Ya te lo he explicado mil veces, deja de pensar que todo lo que pasa en este universo en un complot contra ti, Potter, nunca fuiste el centro del mundo para nadie

.-Ayer no decias eso…-argumento el casi en un susurro con los ojos cargados de ira y tristeza a la vez. Aunque supiese que no era ella, esas palabras herian si saliendo de su boca

.-¿Todavía no te has enterado que lo de ayer no siginifico nada?- Se tomo unos segundos y luego añadio- Si lo que yo decia: eres subnormal perdido

Harry bajo la mirada y siguió perdido en su pensamiento. Ahora preguntandose porque tenia que estar pasando por aquello. Hacia tan solo unas horas se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y hubiese jurado que ya nada podria hacerle daño. Para variar se equivocaba. Estaba claro que, fuera quien fuese quien habia planeado aquello, sabia donde tenia que darle para que se sintiese estar en el infierno, sin haber muerto aun.

Ginny le observaba devanarse los sesos sonriendo. Observaba su nerviosismo, su dolor, su desesperación, sin inmutarse, pensando que seria lo proximo que haria para verle pasar al siguiente nivel de sufrimiento

.-Voy a decirte un secreto-le dijo acercandose a el y tomandole de la barbilla para que la mirara- Lo cierto es que si que voy a matarte, pero en el fondo me da pena-añadio torciendo el gesto- he de reconocer que besas bastante bien-le susurro

El solto un gruñido y giro la cabeza, ella sonrio y se sento a horcajadas sobre el, pasandole los brazos por el cuello divertada. Harry se retocia, intentando librarse de ella, pero tampoco tenia como escapar.

.-Anoche no estabas tan reacio.- dijo imitando la pose mimosa que hubiera puesto Ginny en una situación normal, mientras le clavaba la varita que sostenia en una mano, en la espalda del chico, y amenazaba con subirla hacia la quemadura del cuello. Harry se armo de valor y la miro a los ojos.- Asi me gusta-sonrio malignamente mientras se pegaba mas a el.

El moreno comenzaba a temblar viendo como la pelirroja le miraba con esa mueca tan extraña, pareciendo pensarse algo que de seguro no le iba a gustar nada. De pronto se comenzo a besarle y este, dada su limitada libertad de movimiento no tuvo mas remedio que corresponderle, comenzando a sentir como si la cabeza se le abriese en dos por la cicatriz y un sentimiento que no sabia interpretar si como nauseas o ganas de llorar.

Aquel beso era tan distinto a los de la noche anterior que no podia creerse que fueran los mismos labios. Podia saborear el odio en aquel beso, nunca imagino que pudieran darse besos a temer que hubiera perdido a Ginny para siempre

Pero por una fraccion de segundo le parecio sentir que el odio desaparecia y volvia a ser Ginny la que le besaba, y acto seguido la cabeza de la pelirroja se desplomaba en su hombro emitiendo algo parecido a un gemido.

.-¿Ginny?-la llamo el esperanzado

La chica siguió reposada en su hombro unos minutos mas, como quejandose de algo. Harry comenzo a preocuparse y a mover el hombro lo mas que podia en su situacion para que la chica volviera en si, pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando por fin se irguio de nuevo, lamento haberlo echo. Volvian a ser los ojos azules sin brillo los que le miraban, aunque estuvieran enjugados en lo que parecian lagirmas, y volvia ser aquella sonrisa tetrica la que tenia delante. Se quedo helado al volver a verla. Esta volvio a sonreir saboreandose los labios

.-Bonita despedida…-susurro levantandose lentamente- Es una pena… me hubiese gustado jugar un rato mas contigo pero se esta haciendo tarse…-dijo mirando por la ventana- Bueno…-añadio al momento girando de nuevo la cabeza a Harry muy despacio- creo que aun tenemos un rato divertirnos-advirtio torciendo la sonrisa y volviendo a apuntarle con la varita.

Harry apreto los ojos entregandose a lo que tuviera que ser

…

Si alguien huebiera mirado en el cuarto de en frente nunca pudiera haberse imaginado lo que ocurria al otro lado del rellano. En el cuarto de las niñas, lo unico que se escuchaba era… nada. Absolutamente nada… Claro si contamos como nada los ronquidos de Neville, las conversaciones en sueños de Lavender, los quejidos de Parvati, las uñas de Crooksans arañando la alfombra, la tos de Seamus…

Cuando despertaran, ninguno recordaria muy bien como habia llegado alli, pero lo cierto era que la salida de Hogsmaid no habia salido como habian planeado. Las Tres Escobas cerro a la hora de haber llegado ellos, y el resto de bares de Hogmaid un par de horas después… Con lo que se habian encontrado en la calle cuando la noche acabab de empezar, con un grado de alcohol en sangre aun ligero, pero el suficiente para no dejarles parar, y como en la calle no podian estar, habian decidido continuar la fiesta en el castillo.

Fue una lastima tener que volver a encerrarse de nuevo entre los muros de piedra de los que querian librarse, pero no hubo mas remedio. La Torre de Astronomia solia ser la mejor en aquellos casos, lo suficientemente alejada para que nadie oyera nada. Quiza por eso, al llegar alli, descubrieron que no eran los unicos a los que se les habia ocurrido correrse la ultima juerga antes de los examenes aquel dia. Los gemelos daban una fiesta para los alumnos de septimo de todas las casas, a excepcion de Slytherine, condcion necesaria para que ninguna pelea enturbiase la noche.

Con los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina y siendo de las ultimas juergas que se corrian en Hogwarts lo cierto es que la cosa se les habia ido un poquillo de las manos, y cuando los chicos de 5º abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue la imagen de todos los "veteranos" completamente alcoholizados bailando sin control, y a Lee Jordan volando por encima de todos ellos.

Después de unas copas mas y muy pocos recuerdos de una de las noches mas divertidas de su vida, ahora dormian placidamente cada uno en su camita… Bueno… menos Parvati que dormia con Lavender en la cama de esta, Seamus que dormia con Neville en la de Parvati, los gemelos que dormia en la alfombra que Crooksans arañaba, y un par de niños de Hufflepuf, que dormian en la pila de cojines que habia caido de la cama de Parvati, y una Ravenclaw novia de uno de los Huffies que dormia entre ambos. Y luego estaba Ron que dormía placidamente en la cama de Hermione, pero que en la practica, era ya casi tan suya como de ella.

Cuando Hermione abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor prefirio no haberlo hecho. Dado su terrible dorlor de cabeza, decidio que leches habian hecho el dia enterior para acabar todos aquellos personajes metidos en su cuarto (icluidas tres personas que juraria no haber visto en su vida) mejor lo dejaba para mas tarde

.-Ron-le susurro con voz ronca y cansada mientras le zarandeaba. El pelirrojo parecia mas muerto que dormido- Ron…-repitio meneandole mas fuerte- no puedo dormir con Seamus roncando-se quejaba, aunque el Weasley un no habia dado ninguna señal de haber recuperado la consciencia. Hermione se acerco a el- Vamos a tu cuarto que estaremos solos…-murmuro cantarina

Como si hubiera apretado el boton de _"on"._ El chico abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo de repente, y antes de pensar en el dolor de cabeza que le perforaba las sienes se puso en pie tambaleandose y tendiendole la mano a su chica. Esta la tomo y con sendas caras de dormidos salieron del dormitorio dejando al resto en la misma posición.

**((n/F: esta escenita va de regalo. En teoria no pensaba poner nada de los desfasados estos, pero me parecio desaprovechar una oportunidad muy buena para que os echarais unas risas entre tanto dramon))**

…

…- Bueno…-añadio al momento girando de nuevo la cabeza a Harry muy despacio- creo que aun tenemos un rato divertirnos-advirtio torciendo la sonrisa y volviendo a apuntarle con la varita.

Harry apreto los ojos entregandose a lo que tuviera que ser

.-_Cruci…_- volvio a murmurar la pelirroja, pero esta vez no pudo acabar la frase.

Del otro lado de la puerta llegaban unas voces, que en el silencio de la torre eran perfectamente audibles

.-¿Quién ha echado un hechizo anti intrusos a tu puerta?-se oyo la somnolienta voz de Hermione, a lo que siguió un _"no se"_ aun mas somnoliento de Ron.

Y después de un par de murmuros la puerta se abrio, y tanto Harry como Ginny, que se habia girado a la puerta y la miraba expectante, pudieron ver como la pareja entraba con cara dormida, y los ojos a medio cerrar, los cuales abrieron de repente al percatase de la escena que tenian delante.

.-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Ron que no sabia si todo aquello era un jueguecito sexual de muy mal gusto, en cuyo caso tendria que matar a Harry, o un intento de asesinato cometido a manos de su hermana…

.-¡Nada!-dijo Harry intentando sonar normal, pero dada la situación cualquier respuesta seria alarmante- Estamos bien… IROS-dijo terminantemente al final **((n/F: se que el termino correcto seria IDOS, pero a mi me suena fatal, sorry))**

.-No pienso ir a ningun lado hasta que…-comenzo Ron, pero su hermana le interrumpio

.-¿Porque tendre un hermano tan lento?-se quejo mirando al cielo

.-¿Ginny?-pregunto Hermione que habia notado ese "algo" distinto en la pelirroja

Ginny agito la varita y la puerta se cerro de un portazo tras lo recien llegados que para aquel entonces habian olvidado el dolor de cabeza, la sed y el sueño.

.-¿Y tu eras la inteligente del grupo?-pregunto mirando a la castaña

.-¿Qué leches pasa aquí?-pregunto de nuevo Ron comenzando ya a desesperarse

.-Pues nada Ronny, pensaba matar a tu mejor amigo sin mas complicaciones pero ahora estoy pensando que hacer con vosotros dos…-explico ella mirando a su hermano con ojos vacios

.-Mira enana… dejate de tonterias porque… ¡Ah!-se quejo al notar como algo quemaba su cuello.

Un rayo de luz salido de la varita de Ginny habia rozado su cuello, y el pelirrojo se llevo la mano a el notando un escozor poco comun. Al separ la mano, esta estaba llena de sangre. Y eso fue suficiente para que el panico comenzase a cundir.

Ron levanto la vista hacia su hermana que le miraba triunfante, y el entendio aun menos. Hermione, al ver la mano de su novio ensangrentada, se volvio a el nerviosa a examinarle el cuello en el que habia aparecido un profundo corte. Ron comenzaba a marearse y ella a sentir ganas de llorar, mientras oian la fria voz de Ginny a sus espaldas

.-No es ninguna tonteria Ronald-decia seriamente-. Deberiais haberle hecho caso a Harry y marcharos… Ahora ya es tarde…

Murmuro una maldición y Hermione dio con la espalda en la puerta del dormitorio cayendo después al suelo por el golpe. Después vino Ron, que intento acercarse a su hermana gritando cosas inteligibles, pero ella pronuncio otro hechizo y Ron rodo por el suelo torpemente

.-¡Dejales!-grito Harry

Ginny se volvio a el furiosa

.-Te he dicho que la que da las ordenes aquí soy yo, Potter, y hare lo que me de la gana

.-Si querias matarme, hazlo. Estoy atado a una silla, no te costara nada, y ellos no van a impedirlo, no tienen ni siquiera varitas

.-¿Que intentas, hacerte el heroe de nuevo? ¡Quieto donde estas, Weasley!- dijo de pronto como si tuviese ojos en la espalda y que le hubiesen permitido ver como su hermano se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a ella.

Lanzo otro hechizo a ciegas pero con una punteria tan sorprendente, que Ron al esquivarlo, acabo de nuevo rodando por el suelo. El rayo violeta que salia de la varita de Ginny estallo esta vez en la cama de Harry. Mil plumas y astillas de madera llenaron la habitación, dandole un aspecto de caos aun mayor. Ginny se volvio de nuevo a los intrusos con la varita preparada pero hasta que las plumas y el serrin no se calmaron no pudo ver con claridad su posición

Para cuando eso ocurrio, Hermione estaba a un lado de donde hubiera estado la cama de Harry con la varita de este apuntando directamente a la plirroja. Ron miraba desde el suelo sorprendido. La fria carcajada de Ginny rompio el silencio

.-Siempre me caiste bien, Granger- dijo mirando a la chica- Al menos eres mas rapida que estos dos…-añadio moviendo la cabeza sutilmente a su espalda.- Y ademas nunca harias daño a una amiga

.-Tu no eres Ginny-respondio la castaña sin moverse un apice y sin poder evitar que su voz temblase ligeramente

.-Lo cierto es… que si que lo soy, Hermione- continuo hablando la pelirroja, con una seguridad aplastante- Y aunque no lo creas, nunca lo sabras con seguridad.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero permanecio con la varita apuntando directamente a su contrincante, meditando aun que hacer. Ginny sonrio

.-Lo siento por esto, Granger…-dijo

Y acto seguido, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera podido reaccionar, un rayo de luz amarilla golpeo a la castaña, que volo por los aires, al igual que la varita de Harry, y cayo de espaldas sobre lo que debia de ser un resto de uno de los postes de la cama rota: un trozo de madera de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro y medio metro de largo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Hermione estaba cubierta de sangre, con la punta astillada del poste sobresaliendo casi un palmo de su vientre. La habia atravesado completamente.

El grito de Ron se mezclo con el sonido de la silla, en la que Harry estaba, cayendo al suelo. El pelirrojo se lanzo a ayudar a Hermione, que parecia no moverse ni siquiera para respirar, pero Ginny ya tenia la varita preparada, y el hechizo paralizante a medio pronunciar. Antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos hacia ella, Ron cayo de bruces en el suelo sin el menor atisbo de movimiento.

Casi simultáneamente, la pelirroja volvio a pasar por uno de esos momentos que desconcertaban a Harry. Retrocedio unos pasos con los ojos cerrados y apoyo su espalda sobre uno de los postes de la cama de Ron y comenzo a gemir de nuevo. Esta vez, unas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

.-Harry…-creyo escuchar el moreno, que aun estaba tendido en el suelo

La voz que salia del cuerpo de Ginny, ya no era esa fria voz que helaba la sangre, si no algo mas parecido al gemido de alguien llorando, de alguien expuesto aun dolor o esfuerzo sobrehumano

.-…ayudame…-volvio a gemir.

.-¡Ginny!-exclamo esperanzado. Del cuerpo de la chica ya solo salian gemidos-Ginny, no se que esta pasando, pero si estas ahí, lucha… se que puedes hacerlo-le gritaba apresuradamente al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

No sabia cuanto tiempo tendria antes de que volviera a converterse en la asesina despiadada que habia sido causante de todo aquello. La cabeza de la chica se movio, negando lo que el chico decia

.-…ayudame…-repitio del mismo modo

.- No escuchame… puesdes hacerlo…tienes que...- estaba diciendo el chico cuando de pronto la figura de la pelirroja se irguio de nuevo, con esa pose altiva y desconcertante, como si aquel momento de debilidad nunca hubiese exitido.

.-Bueno…-dijo colocandose el pelo- ya esta bien de interrupciones…¿Por donde ibamos?

.-¡No!-grito Harry desesperado, retociendose en el suelo, aun atado a su silla- ¡Haz que vuelva!

.-Comienzas a desvariar, Potter…

.-¡Ginny! ¿Puedes oirme?-siguio gritando

.-Claro que puedo oirte, imbecil, estoy aquí…

.-¡Ginny, vuelve! ¡Por favor!

En medio de los gritos de angustia y de los movimientos espasmitos para desprenderse de sus ataduras, sus manos rozaron lo que parecia ser un trozo de madera, sin duda otro de los pedazos de la cama. Se sorprendio al notar aquello y se concentro profundamente en cogerlo, parecia consistente y puntiagudo

.-Aun no entiendo que haces en el suelo-murmuro Ginny, y agito su carita haciendo que la silla volviese a su posición original.

Afortunadamente, para cuando lo hizo, Harry ya tenia la astilla entre sus manos e intentaba rasgar la cuerda que las mantenia juntas. Intento hacer el menor movimiento posible, y que su cara no reflejase la concentración en la que estaba sumergido ni la presion que sentia. Calvo los ojos en la pelirroja sin dejar de rasgar la cuerda

.-Piensas matarme ya o vas a seguir esperando-le dijo seriamente

.-No tengas tanta prisa por morir, Potter-contesto ella acercandose a el

.-No le veo sentido a esto-añado el intentando concentrarse tambien en lo que decia.

La pelirroja seguia acercandose a el, y Harry espero a tenerla cerca

.-Solo respondeme a algo-le dijo ella inclinandose hacia el-, ¿a quien llamabas? Tu pequeña Ginny no va a volver, asumelo. Esto es en lo que se ha convertido-le explico terminando a escasos centímetros de su rostro

.-Eso ya lo veremos- susurro Harry

Y antes de que hubiera terminado de decirlo agarro por el cuello a la chica con ambos brazos y se apoyo sobre ella, pero como aun tenia las piernas atadas, terminaron los dos en el suelo, con Harry encima de ella, y la silla encima de Harry. Ginny aun no habia conseguido reaccionar e involuntariamente solto la varita en la caida. El moreno agito las piernas compulsivamente un par de veces y se deshizo por fin de la silla de tortura.

Apoyo ambos manos en el suelo y en un movimiento rapido estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la chica, con las manos de esta presas por encima de su cabeza. La pelirroja intentaba soltarse, y se retorcia bajo el peso del cuerpo del chico, pero cualquier intento era en vano, para Harry no resultaba difícil inmovilizar su pequeño cuerpo

.-Haz que vuelva-le dijo furioso

.-Sueltame, Potter-contesto ella clavando sus inexpresivos ojos en los llameantes de el

.-No vas a quitarmela, a ella no…-siguio murmurando el apretando aun mas fuerte las muñecas de la chica. Esta reprimio un quejido de dolor.- ¡DEVUELVEMELA!-grito de nuevo

.-No va a volver…-le dijo simplemente Ginny, y termino dibujando una tetrica sonrisa

Eso fue mas de lo que Harry pudo soportar, aquello que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ginny era lo que la estaba matando. Tenia que recuperarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y aunque se hubiera arrancado un brazo antes de hacerle daño a la pelirroja, no tenia mas remedio. Aunque en cuerpo fuera ella, el golpe lo recibiria aquello que la mantenia alejada de el. Paso a agarrar las muñecas de la chica con una sola mano, y levanto el otro brazo preparandolo para golpear

.-¿Piensas pegar al amor de tu vida?-dijo ella simplemente sin abandonar aquella sonrisa sadica

.-Tu no eres Ginny-dijo Harry mas para si que para ella.

Respiro profundamente, y apreto los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, e imaginarse que aquello que tenia delante, no era el cuerpo de Ginny, si no el mismisimo Voldemort en persona. Y con todo el dolor de su alma, noto como su puño se estampaba en un rostro tan frágil que parecio quebrarse al contacto.

Abrio los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, esperanzado, pero solo encontro esos ojos azules vacios, y la cara de Ginny ligeramente morada e hinchada que le escupia sangre a los ojos.

.-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Potter?-pregunto pareciendo divertida

Harry gruño desesperado, y comenzo a gritar cosas sin sentido y a golpear mil veces a la chica, agitandola por los hombros, haciendo que su cabeza diera en el suelo una y otra vez, sintiendo como el corazon se le partia en mil pedazos cada vez que la pelirroja recibia un golpe, pero sabia que era la unica manera. O podia ir a por su varita, porque le daria tiempo a ella a recuperar la suya, y no podia arriesgarse a ello, no con las cosas que le habia demostrado que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Siguió golpeandola presa de una furia incontenible, recibiendo algun que otro golpe por parte de la chica tambien, cuando soltaba sus brazos para pegarle de otra forma. Termino agarrandola desesperado por el cuello, para exigirle mas rotundamente que le devolviera a la verdadera Ginny, y consiguiendo quedar sin aire el cuerpo que tenia sobre el. En la cara de Ginny se reflejo por primera vez el panico, aunque sus ojos seguian vacios. Agarro con sus pequeñas manos las muñecas del chico, que parecia fuera de si, y clavo sus uñas en ellas, pero el no disminuyo ni por un instante su presion.

De pronto, cuando parecia que la pelirroja estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento, el brillo volvio a sus ojos, y Harry, después de tomarse una fraccion de segundo para cerciorarse de ello, solto por fin el cuello de la chica y se echo hacia atrás dejandola incorporarse para tomar aire. Esta comenzo a toser descontroladamente, con lagrimas en los ojos, intentando que algo de oxigeno llegase hasta sus pulmones

.-Ginny…-murmuro Harry dejando por fin escapar algunas lagrimas mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla.

La chica seguia intentando conseguir algo de aire, apoyada sobre el hombro del chico y sin dejar de llorar

.-¿Harry?-murmuro al cabo de unos instantes que parecieron interminables, cuando consiguió reunir el suficiente aire para hablar

.-Shhh-la tranquilizaba Harry apretandola mas fuerte contra el

.-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto ella entre lagrimas- ¿Qué he hecho?

.-Shhh… No digas nada, no pregutes… solo abrazame

…_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will trie to fix you…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_¡¡Por fin dios mio! Creo que ha sido el captulo que mas me ha costado escribir sin duda alguna.¿Bueno que tal?Interminable, ¿no? Definitivamente creo que lo mio son las escenas melosas y no las de accion, y menos en la situación en la que me hallo de estrés constante. No se como habra quedado, no he querido ni leerlo, pero bueno, creo que no esta tan mal después de todo. Espero que al menos a vosotros os guste, y que me deis vuestra opinión lo antes posible. _

_Las letras en cursiva del comienzo y el final del capitulo, pertenecen a la cancion "Fix you" de Coldplay, por si alguno no la conocia. No es que haya pretendido hacer un songfic en este capitulo, es simplemente que la cancion me ayudo bastante a terminar el capitulo, sera que me daba el ritmo adecuado para escribirlo, así que quise ponerla para que sepais mas o menos como "sonaba" este capitulo en mi cabeza. Bueno creo que se me acaba de pirar un poco con lo que os acabo de decir, simplemente, bajarosla si no la conoceis, es muy bonita, jeje, y no intendeis entenderme si no lo habeis hecho ya…_

_Bueno como veis Harry ha conseguido lo que queria, y lo ha perdido en el mismo capitulo al menos un par de veces, muy Potteriano, ¿no creeis?Ya veremos si es capaz de superarlo o no, se admiten apuestas. El proximo capitulo sera el penultimo, y sera seguramente aun mas triste que este, mas que nada porque hemos dejado a Hermione ahí tirada con un palo atravesandole el cuerpo, a Ron inmovilizado junto a ella, a Harry destrozado psicológicamente y a Ginny al borde de la muerte y sin saber muy bien que habia pasado con ella, ni que habia hecho. Asi que, yo me iria preparando un pañuelito para el capitulo 20 chicos… Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo. Sois los mejores. Un beso enorme_

…**En el proximo capitulo de Celos…**

_Despertar una mañana sin recuerdos,_

… "Una casa fria y oscura… una varita apuntandome… Una voz de ultratumba ordenandome matarle"

_sin esperanzas, ni futuro aparente. _

…-¿Cuándo despertara?

-Mira… ha perdido mucha sangre…-le explico la enfermera con dificultad- Sinceramente, ni siquiera sabemos si lo hara…

_Saber que todas aquellas personas a las que quieres,_

-Es mi hermano y ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos-le dijo llorando aun con mas intensidad- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No querra si quiera que me acerque a el, y menos aun a ella

_son a las que les has destrozado la vida;_

…-En realidad no llueve-dijo sonriendo tristemente-, es el cielo… que tambien llora…

_y tener la certeza de que lo unico que puede ayudarte a superarlo, _

…-No volvera a pasarnos nada, confia en mi-le susurro abrazandola mas fuerte

_es tener a esas personas a tu lado_

-Hermione…por favor…no me dejes… Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti…no quiero, no lo hare…

…**¿Te lo vas a perder?...**


	20. El Cielo Tambien Llora

_¡Wellcomeback!_

_Si gente, ¡¡he vuelto! Se que me presente aquí como si nada después de tanto tiempo puede estar despertando sentimientos asesinos en muchos de vosotros, pero antes de nada pensad algo: ¡¡si me matais os quedais sin final! Jeje, no, ahora hablando en serio, os debo una disculpa. Se lo mucho que molesta esperar eternamente a la continuación de un ficci, y cuando alguien tarda tanto tiempo en actualizar como he tardado yo, mas bien parece haber abandonado, pero como ya os prometi una vez, no dejare este ficci sin acabar, aunque me cueste la misma vida_

_Bueno supongo que a mas de uno tambien le gustaria escuchar una explicación al porque de mi tardanza. A ellos les dire que empece este capitulo con muchas ganas, pero de pronto un dia pare, ya que mi segundo cuatrimestre era una autentica locura, clases y practicas a todas horas, y después de los examenes, las fiestas, los parciales, mas fiestas, los finales, y las demas fiestas, nunca me quedaban tiempo ni fuerzas para escribir. Ademas de otros temas personales que reducian mi capacidad creativa, y una racha de inspiración prácticamente nula que me hizo tener este capitulo a medias casi todo este tiempo. El caso es que un buen dia, de buenas a primeras, volvi a escribir y casi de un tiron termine lo que me quedaba. _

_El resultado la verdad es que no me ha satisfecho por completo, creo que el paron tiene bastante que ver, pero no cabia lugar a retrasar mas la publicación, o mas de uno iba a darme por muerta, y de cualquier modo, podria haber quedado peor. Asi que aquí esta, espero que os guste mas que a mi, pero antes, respondo todos esos rr que no dejaron de llegar en ningun momento, y que compraron la vuelta al trabajo de mi musa:_

**QUID MORGAN: **bueno, como acabo de decir, siento haberos hecho esperar mucho. Se que si pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones, habres pensado, que me las podria haber tomado en cualquier otro momento, pero bueno, el caso es que volvi para sacaros de dudas a todos. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que no llores tanto como dices que lo haras, tampoco querria ser la causante de un trauma, jeje. Muchas gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de mi ficci, eres un cielo, y yo tambien siento que se acabe. Mil besos

**TANIA STRATMAN: **Buenas chica? Que tal todo? Siento haberos dejado a todos tan preocupados, de verdad que no fue mi intencion, pero ya sabes que a veces las circunstancias nos pueden. Pues si, ya ves, es una pena que esto se acabe, pero la verdad es que si, tengo algunas ideas para seguir escribiendo, por ejemplo una continuación de este, después de muchos años en la historia, que creo que puede quedar bastante bien… De momento mi unico objetivo es terminar el capitulo que me queda de este, y luego ya os ire informando. Muchos besos y graicas por seguir leyendome después de tanto tiempo

**BIANKA RADCLIFFE: **que bueno que te gustase tanto, cielo, me encanta que me digais que despierto tantas reacciones en vosotros, jeje. Muchisimas gracias por tus animos, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Besos

**SARAH KEYKO:** vida! Como sigues? Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero bueno, ya volvi. Que tal todo? Espero que los examenes te dejasen un respiro en algun momento del curso y que te fueran bien sobretodo. Bueno y que tal Becky y Shira? Diles que les mando un saludo y que me alegra muchisimo saber que tengo alguna que otra simpatizante en los grupos enemigos, jeje.

Estoy deseando oir que opinas de este capitulo. La verdad es que no se si te parecera que hay mucho Ron y Hermione… creo que si acaso hay mucho de Ron, pero hay un par de escenas que yo creo que te gustaran bastante, y otras que tendran que sonarte seguro ((ay una "conversación" copiada casi literalmente de un capitulo de Buffy, entre otras cosas)). Por eso me ha hecho mucha gracia leer que lo de Hermione te recordaba a lo que le paso a Cordy, porque la verdad es que tomo muchas cosas prestadas de Buffy, pero eso si que no lo habia pensado, y la verdad es que tienes razon, el accidente es bastante parecido, pero ya ni me acordaba… aunque quiza rondaba por mi subconsciente y de ahí lo saque, nunca se sabe!

De cualquier forma, siento mucho el trauma que te haya podido causar, jeje, y se te quedaste con la intriga de saber que paso, no te preocupes, en este ya se explica casi todo, y si te queda alguna duda tambien después de leer este, en el proximo capitulo espero poder resolverlas todas definitivamente

Muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, un abrazo muy muy fuerte. Y recuerdos a Becky y Shira

**MIMI STAR:** hola!jeje, la verdad es que se te veia afectada en tu rr… no te preocupes, no soy tan mala… o si? Jeje, ya veremos, te aconsejo que te leas el capitulo este tranquilita y luego me cuentes si te parecio bien mi forma de solucionar todo, ok? La verdad es que eres un cielo diciendome todas esas cosas tan lindas, espero que no deje de entusiasmarte el ficci después de leer este capitulo, aunque por todas las cosas que preguntaste, creo que respondera a gran parte de tus preguntas. Me alegraria mucho saber que cumpliste lo de esperar pacientemente… hazmelo saber en tal caso, y si no, lo entendere, después de todo, ya deberiais haberme dado por muerta. Un besazo enorme y gracias por leer.

**NATTY: **muchas gracias, siento haber esperado tanto, pero si sigues interesada, ¡aquí esta

**LINONA: **me alegra saber que te guste esta pareja, la mayoria de la gente prefiere escenas de Ron y Herm. A mi la verdad es que me gustan mucho ambas parejas, y en estos casos, dan mas juego ellos. Espero resolver gran parte de tus dudas con este capitulo, espero tu opinión con muchas ganas. Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por seguir ahi

**POLI**: jajajajajaja, muy gracioso tu rr, jeje. Bueno siento haber tardado, pero como no he tenido la suerte de verte por aki corriendo, espero que hayas llevado bien la espera. Muchas gracias, eres un cielo diciendo esas cosas tan bonitas sobre mi fic. Un abrazo muy fuerte

**FAITHFRY**: muchas gracias! Besos

**KORNAMENTA**: jajajja, no te peocupes cielo, lo entiendo perfectamente, y siento un monton haberte dejado con todas esas preguntas e intriga sin resolver durante tanto tiempo pero aquí me tienes de vuelta! Espero que hayas estado bien en estos meses y que hayas aprendido a vivir sin mi ((jejejeje, bromita)). Joder!(con perdon) como hechaba de menos tus rr! Pero que cosas tan bonitas que me dicer de verdad! Eres un sol! Y me alegro de poder alegrarte el dia de la manera mas tonta posible.

Espero de veras que sigas pensando que merece la pena esperar después de leer este capitulo, porque lo cierto es que no estoy muy contenta con el, creo que puede resultar pesado en algunos momentos, espero tu opinión sincera lo antes que puedas, me alegrara muchisimo aunque sea la primera vez que me digas que hay algo, por insignificante que sea, que no te guste. Si es asi, de veras dimelo, a mi no me importa y me encantara saberlo.

Bueno cielo, y la verdad es que te llevas el premio! No se cual, cariño, pero te mereces algo, porque de entre todos los lectores de este ficci, entre los que se encuentran un elevado numero de fans de Buffy, tu has sido la UNICA, de entre todos ellos, que se ha dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente inspiro este capitulo y casi la totalidad de la parte de intriga-drama del ficci: la maldición de Angel. Todo se me ocurrio un dia viendo la segunda temporada por octava vez por lo menos(yo debia de llevar escritos unos 3 o 4 capitulos, no mas) y me dije, no seria esta una idea buenisima para el ficci? La verdad es que siempre me habia dado muchisima pena lo mucho que sufre buffy en esa temporada, viendo como la persona que mas quiere se transforma en el mismo mal, le hace sufrir tanto hasta el punto que ella se da cuenta que tiene que matarle, y como buscaba algo de drama para este ficci, y siempre me habia parecido que al pobre de Harry debieron de hecharle una maldición tambien de que no fuera feliz nunca, todo se mezclo un poquillo e hice mi adaptación. Y sorprendentemente TU, has sido la unca que se ha dado cuenta

Bueno cielo, pues ya tengo que dejarte, y para resolver todas esas dudad y preguntas, aquí tienes el capitulo. Espero poder leer tu opinión lo antes posible, la estoy deseando, de veras. Un beso muy grande, cielo.

**DAZABETH: **Buenas cariño! Que tal todo? Donde andas? Que es de tu vida? La verdad es que hace un monton q no hablamos. Yo bien, como siempre, sin mucha novedad. Las vacaciones bien, pero cortitas porque tengo que estudiar, y el resto de cosas en su linea. Espero que tu tambien estes bien con respecto a todo y que me perdones por haberte tenido tanto tiempo en suspense... jeje.

La verdad es que a mi tambien me causa un pequeño trauma que esto se acabe, después de todo, creo que ya llevo unos añitos bastantes considerables con esto en mi vida, y heme aquí, a un capitulo del final, es bastante increíble, pero asi son las cosas!

Oye y que es eso de tu tampoco publicar! Estamos hechas unas vagas! Aunque perdona que te lo diga pero tu mas, e? jejeje, no en serio, creo que no tienes derecho a quejarte de que te deja con ninguna intriga cuando tu nos dejaste en tu ficci como lo hicistes! Asi que deja de contestar rr y ponte a escribir! Que si yo acabo este ficci, tu tienes que acaber el tuyo por que si! Ademas, te dire un secretillo: creeme que yo tambien me emociono bastante con el mio! Jeje, unas lagrimas que se me caian como puños escribiendo algunas escenas que leeras a continuación…

Bueno cielo, espero que pudieras desestresarte de algun modo en esto que te quedo de curso sin mi, y que los examenes y el comité ese de organización te dejasen tiempo para vivir un pokito. Por cierto, con respecto al comité, si me admites un consejillo, el alcohol es fundamental en cualquier graduación, hace que las emociones esten a flor de piel, asi que que no falte!jejeje, no me hagas caso, la verdad es que soy un pokillo borrachilla, jejej, no hombre, tampoco es algo preocupante, es que me gusta mucho la fiesta… espera, ahora que lo pienso, ya debiste de organizarlo todo y de pasar la fiesta, no?jejje, si que ando yo bien!

Bueno pues espero ansiosa todos los detalles de esa fiesta y de estos meses en genral! Y la el ultimo capitulo de tu ficci! Y tu opinión sobre este captulo! Y todo lo que quieras contarme lo antes que puedas! Un besazo enorme cariño! tqm

**CRIS: **que bueno volver a verte por aquí de nuevo! Me alegro que te gustara tanto el ultimo capitulo, la verdad es que fue bastante difícil de escribir. A ver que te parece este, ya me diras, quiza un poquillo pesadito a veces. Creeme que a mi es a la que mas pena le da que esto se acabe, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Y no te preocupes que no solo tendras que leerlo mas veces, estoy pensando en una segunda parte, ya veremos… Un beso y espero que sigas por aquí después de tanto tiempo.

**GRANGER DE WEASLEY: **bienvenida! No sabes lo que me alegra tener lectores nuevos. Muchas gracias, pues me alegra aun mas saber que te ha gustado tanto, a ver que te parece la continuación… muchos besos

**ALIANCE: **Que pasa loki? Tu tampoco apareces por tu ficci, e? que paso? Espero de verdad que no hayas dejado esto, porque no me gustaria no leer mas de tu fic y tampoco me gustaria dejar de leer esos rr tan estupendos que me mandas, jeje, que este ultimo te juro que ha batido el record: sin duda es el mas largo que me han enviado en toda la histora de este fic!

Jajaja, me ha encantado leer tus reacciones y todos tus comentarios a cada parte del capitulo, jeje, muy bueno chica, unas risas si que me he hechado la verdad. Muchas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me dices chica, eres un solete de primavera, aunque la verdad lo mismo no me quieres tanto después de leer este capi. A mi me parece que me ha quedado bastante soso o aburridillo en algunos momentos, bueno no se, quiza sea por todas las vueltas que le he dado, quiza por eso tengo tantas ganas de leer vuestras opiniones, y la verdad es que una de las tuyas me encantaria!

Me llamo mucho la atención que te gustase tanto el parrafo de la descripción como para que lo copiaras y lo pegaras en tu rr, pero lo cierto es que no me gustan mucho las descripciones, y las hago mas de corrido que pensandolas mucho, y sin embargo esa escena entera me salio de golpe un dia que me senti con ganas de escribir, y al releerla, ese parrago en concreto y alguno que otro mas fueron de estos que dije "Coño, pues si que me ha quedado bien" jejeje. Asi que muchas gracias por apreciarlo, la verdad es que valoro un monton el hecho de que te fijes en cada detalle, hace que me entren ganas de escribir mejor! Y la verdad es que lo que si que intento siempre es que las conversaciones queden lo mas realista posible, no soporto leer una conversación en un ficci y sentir vergüenza ajena porque lo que estan diciendo me pareceria ridiculo escucharselo a nadie. Por ello intento, aunque sean conversación preparadas obviamente, que al menos no te estallen en el oido al imaginartelas.

Por que todo el mundo penso en Mike al ver las notas? Es una reaccion que la verdad ha sido mucho mas comun de lo que yo esperaba, aunque siento decirte que esa duda no se resolvera hasta el proximo capitulo, pero te dire que me gusta mucho tu forma de pensar, pequeña, eres buena en esto de conjeturar sobre como van a ir las coas…mmmm… ya veremos... Por cierto, jajajaja, muy buena tu reaccion de "vaya pesadilla… esto no es una pesadilla? No sera real, no?... no! No es una pesadilla!" jajaja, ahí de verdad que me heche unas buenas risas.Ah!jajaj, y tambien con lo de "HAS MATADO A HEMRIONE!" jajaj, muy bueno, de verdad, y los animos a Harry, ya te imagino haciendo la ola y todo, jejejej.

Bueno, después de todas tus conjeturas sobre este capitulo que viene a continuación, casi ni te lo leas, no? Jejej, que no… es broma… leelo y por favor, por favor, si lo hacer, dejame otra opinión tan buena como esta, o si no tienes tiempo, al menos dejame una opinión, me encantara saber que piensas. Asi que lo dicho, que espero verte por aquí y que en estos 4 meses no hayas abandonado esto… un besazo enorme! Estoy desando leer tu rr.

**BARBY**: Bienvenida! Que gusto me da tener lectoras nuevas! En seguida paso a agregarte, y me pasare por los fotologs esos que si te digo la verdad no se lo que son y tengo bastante intriga. Bueno y respondiendo a tus preguntas, creo que mejor no lo hago y asi no te reviento los dos capitulos que quedan del ficci, no? Porque básicamente es de lo que van… Aunque si que te dire que para responder a las preguntas a) y b) tendras que esperar al capitulo 21 y ultimo, en este que viene a continuación solo se resuelve la pregunta c). Un beso muy fuerte y espero seguir viendote por aquí

**HERMYC: **Bienvenida a ti tambien… Ay que ver que alegria cuanta gente nueva! Jeje. Me alegra saber que te gusto mi historia y espero que lo siga haciendo. Un beso muy grande

**NURIWEASLEY**: pues que historia tan bonita la tuya con mi ficci, no? Jeje, es broma, pero la verdad es que me encanta oir que hay gente que me sige desde el foro de la warner por que la verdad es que haberme aguantado todos estos años la verdad es que es bastante fuerte… Muchisimas gracias por todo, de veras, y me das una gran alegria con eso de que cuento con tu voto si hay algun concurso… hombre si te enteras de alguno avisame, que me encantara ver que al menos tengo un voto. Un besazo enorme y de veras que muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia durante tanto tiempo, y no haberla dejado ya hace tiempo.

**ROXY**: pues muchas gracias a ti tambien, que bueno que después de todo os diera tiempo de averiguar como iba esto antes de que terminase, no? Jejej. La verdad es uqe me hace muchisima ilusion saber que hay gente que sigue este fic desde hace tanto tiempo, y que no han dejado de hacerlo a pesar del tiempo. Muchas gracias de veras, y besazo enorme. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de los finales, aunque mi hermana siempre me riñe y bueno, veremos que tal si esta vez termina bien o mal, no?

**YANET**: muchisimas gracias por considerar tanto mi fic, es una gran alegria saber que hay gente que opina eso de lo que yo escribo. Bueno y como ya dije siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero como ya prometi una vez, yo siempre vuelvo, tarde o temprano. Un beso muy fuerte

**ALYSSA**: muchas gracias, cielo, por tus multiples rr y tus animos. Se que he tardado muchisimo mas de lo que deberia, pero el caso es que aquí estoy de vuelta, y tengo muchas ganas de saber que opinas de este capitulo tambien. Un beso muy fuerte y espero seguir viendote por aqui

_Y ya, sin mas dilacion, os dejo con el capitulo… Espero que os haya merecido la pena esperar. Sois los mejores lectores _

**20.- El Cielo Tambien Llora.**

"_Hacia viento…mucho viento. Apenas podias abrir los ojos para escrutar la oscuridad, porque el viento te los cerraba. No se veia nada, ni siquiera las luces de las ventanas, y el viendo era tan denso que sentias que te golpeaba. Y yo no paraba de comerme las uñas, no entendia muy bien que hacia alli, pero el caso es que sabia que tenia que estar._

"_De pronto alguien se acercaba. No sabia si queria cerciorarme de quien era o no, supongo que comenzo a entrarme el miedo. Retrocedi algo nerviosa, y mi cabeza topo con el arbol antes que el resto de mi cuerpo, y me recoste en el para esperar a que se me pasara el dolor del golpe. _

"_Etonces fue cuando lo senti. Mis manos pegadas a un frio trozo de metal, una presion tan fuerte que no me dejaba abrir los ojos, y esa horrible sensación de que el mundo desaparece bajo tus pies…_

"_Cuando me recupere del brusco cese en el movimiento al chocar de nuevo mis pies con tierra firme, consegui abrir los ojos, y, desde entonces, todo esta aun mas borroso"_

_-_¿Me dejas probar a mi? Creo que puedo entrar en una zona cerrada de tus recuerdos, ayudarte a recuperarlos, pero tienes que concentrarte aun mas en llegar ahí tu tambien. ¿Estas segura de que quieres volver alli?

"_Tengo que hacerlo…tengo que saber que paso…"_

Ginny llevaba algo mas de una hora tumbada en un divan de piel negra en medio del despacho de Dumbledore. Llevaba mas de una hora en una especie de trance que la mantenia en un estado de mente abierta, literalmente hablando, esperando que con ello Dumbledore, pudiera entrar en sus recuerdos y tratar de averiguar que habia pasado en todo el tiempo que ella no estuvo consciente.

Era algo duro y desagradable, tener a alguien divagando por tu propia mente, pero como era la unica solucion posible, aquel trance, al menos, actuaba a modo de anestesia, y facilitaba enormemente la tarea del director. La voz salia de su cuerpo como si estuvise hablando en sueños, y para ella todo seria mas o menos asi, un sueño…

.-Bien…-dijo el seriamente- Ahora respira…-Ginny inspiro profundamente, y su cara se arrugo notablemente cuando Dumbledore procedio-¿Qué ves?

"_Una casa fria y oscura…unas antorchas al fondo, a penas llega la luz." _Empezo muy lenta y costosamente _"Una habitación cicular, no hay ventanas y huele a sotano… Silencio…oscurdad…frio…humedad… El suelo esta mojado. Una risa que hiela la sangre, alguien se acerca… y la luz ilumina una cara palida y cadavérica a la que no puedo mirar. Otra carcajada… Me habla, no entiendo lo que esta diciendo…No se que me va a hacer…"_

.-Shhh…tranquilizate-Ginny habia comenzado a llorar- Poco a poco…si no te calmas te hare salir de ahí ahora mismo

"_No puedo, tengo que saber que dice…me habla, otra vez. Se acerca, y por primera vez le miro a los ojos… estoy viendo su rostro…"_la voz de la chica se quebro antes de continuar en un tono mucho mas ronco "_Es_…_ la propia muerte en persona. Miedo… tengo mucho miedo… y frio… Viene otro… Tambien se rie… Todo oscuro, otra vez… otra vez me habla esa voz congelada, sigo sin entenderla. Se ilimina una varita… una varita apuntandome… Un susurro que no entiendo, otra luz distinta, dos mas… El metal otra vez entre mis dedos… oigo algo, vuelve hablarme, pero ya no veo nada… solo oigo…no puedo moverme, solo puedo oir… oir lo que me dicen… si… eso lo entiendo, la estoy oyendo"_

.-¿Qué oyes, que te dice?

_.-"Una voz de ultratumba ordenandome matarle"_

.-Despierta…-dijo simplemente la voz ronca que escapo de la seca garganta del profesor.

…

.-Ron, no pasa nada porque te tomes un descanso a la hora de comer y comas con nosotros

.-No puedo, Harry, si no estoy alli, ella esta sola-dijo el pelirrojo que amontonaba bollos de pan y otras cosas comestibles entre sus brazos

.-Pues hagamos turnos para que no este sola, pero te digo en serio que deberias descansar en algun momento-sugirio Harry mirandole preocupado

.-No-contesto tajantemente el chico-, es responsabilidad mia…-murmuro

Y sin decir una palabra mas, ni dejar a Harry decir nada tampoco, cruzo el comedor de prisa con la comida entre sus brazos, sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana que se cruzo con el a la altura del hall y le observo irse sintiendose cada vez peor.

Ginny avanzo pesadamente hacia el comedor con la mirada perdida, pasando entre la gente sin mirar quienes eran. Avanzo hasta el principio de la mesa Gryffindor donde se sento a comer sola.

Harry noto un olor familiar a sus espalda, al poco de que Ron se hubiera ido. Cuando se giro a ver quien era pudo ver como la espesa melena pelirroja de Ginny se perdia entre la gente. Permanecio pensativo un momento… Habia pasado mas de una semana desde el incidente y aun no tenia fuerzas para hablar con ella.

¿Cuánto iba a durar aquel infierno?

…

.-¿Puede oir lo que le digo?

.-Eso es cuestion de fe, señor Weasley… hay gente que opina que si, y gente que opina que no…

Ron tomo la mano interte que tenia frente a el entre sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada del rostro palido que llevaba observando incansablemente desde hacia mas de una semana

.-¿Y usted que cree?

La Señora Pomfrey se acerco a el y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

.-No creo que hablarle pueda herirla de ninguna forma, y si le escucha, le dara fuerzas para luchar

Enotonces Ron recordo el primer dia que habia visto a Hermione en esa camilla. Cuando Harry fue a por ayuda aquella mañana, Ron seguia inmovilizado, y le sedaron hasta que pudiesen encontrar el contra-hechizo. Cuando se desperto después de aquello, estaba en la enfermeria, en una de las camas, y nada mas que escuchaba silencio. Se levanto y comenzo a andar descalzo, intentando buscar alguna señal de que todo habia sido una pesadilla. Pero al mirar en la cama que habia tras su biombo, alli estaba ella, exactamente igual de cómo estaba en ese mismo instante una semana después….

No recordo muy bien que paso después, no recordaba si quiera si habia pasado algo. El unico recuerdo que conservaba de aquel dia, era su imagen, y algunos retazos de la conversación que tuvo con la señora Pomfrey, en la que le explicaba la situación. De pronto volvio a oir esas voces en su mente.

_."-¿Cuándo despertara?_

_.-Mire…Ron… ha perdido mucha sangre…-le explico la enfermera con dificultad- Sinceramente, ni siquiera sabemos si lo hara. Ahora solo podemos confiar en que las ganas de vivir le den fuerzas para luchar."_

El joven permanecio unos momentos en siliencio, observando el inerte rostro de Hermione en busca de respuestas

.-No puede hacerme esto…-murmuro al cabo de un rato

.-Yo no…-comenzo la enfermera sorprendida

.-Usted no… Ella… No puede abandonarme asi, no puede rendirse… No puede morir y esperar que la perdone…-dijo cada vez mas enfadado

La Señora Pomfrey le miro con una creciente ternura en sus ojos

.-Hable con ella, señor Weasley…digaselo-le sugirió antes de alejarse de el- Yo tengo cosas que hacer, confio en que la cuidara en mi ausencia…

Y sin mas la enfermera salio de la estancia dejando a Ron contemplando la figura de Hermione. Ni si quiera pareca ella… Ni un atisbo de color o expresión en su cara, la piel mas palida que nunca, los ojos… permanentemente cerrados, sin dejar vislumbrar ni un momento un apice de vida en sus ojos. Ahí, en medio de la cama blanca e impoluta de la enfermeria, tan carente de movimiento o sensación, parecia mas pequeña e inefensa que nunca.

Ron acaricio su mano notando lo fria que estaba. Llevaba desde el dia del incidente sin moverse de la silla en que estaba sentado si no era para ir a por comida, a ducharse o a echar un cabezadita de a penas una hora seguida mientras Harry o las chicas estaba con ella. Mas de una semana guardando su cama, sin descanso de mas de una hora. Casi diez dias… 240 horas sin hacer otra cosa que observarla… No dejaba de mirarla, pero ni siquiera le habia dirigido una palabra

No sabia si no se atrevia, si se iba a sentir un estupido, o si en realidad no queria hablar con ella… O no sabia que decirle. No sabia si queria reñirla, o llorarle por favor que no se marchara. Si queria mandarla a la mierda por hacerle pasar por eso, o rogarle que le abrazarse, que sin ella no podia superar nada…

Tenia unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no lloraria… La necesitaba tanto que a penas podia soportarlo, pero no se lo diria. Tenia que ser fuerte, volveria, y si no, no se mereceria ni una lagrima… Tenia que ser fuerte…

La miro y tomo su fria mano entre sus dos enormes manos al lado de las suyas, en un intento involuntario de trasmitirle calor, y por un segundo le parecio que ella suspiraba. La miro fijamente una eternidad, pero no se produjo ningun cambio en su expresión. El nudo que llevaba en su garganta desde que vio a Hermione en esa cama, se hizo aun mas fuerte en ese momento. Y se dio cuenta que lo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento era abrazarla.

Sin pensarlo mucho se sento sobre la cama y poco a poco se tumbo de costado junto a ella. Tardo unos segundos en acomodarse y luego, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, la rodeo con sus brazos, intentando trasmitirle todo el calor de su cuerpo para que no estuviera tan fria, tan inerte… Parecia de cristal… tan frágil que le daba miedo apretarla todo lo que necesitaba.

La echaba de menos tanto… Que sin darse cuenta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le estaba susurrando en el oido

.-¿Herm?

…

.-Psss, Lav-chisteo Parvati

.-¿Que quieres?-contesto la rubia cansada

.-¿De verdad puedes estudiar?

.-Bueno es lo que estoy intentando-respondio ella manteniendo el tono bajo de voz

.-Yo no puedo concentrarme aquí tampoco-explico la morena

.-Pues tu me diras, porque no puedes estudiar en el cuarto, ni en la sala comun y ahora tampoco en la biblioteca…

.-Es que creo que el problema no es el sitio

.-¿No me digas?-contesto ironica levantando la voz mas de lo esperado

.-Chssss-les riño la señora Pince-Callense o van a tener que marcharse-les dijo acercandose a su mesa.

.-Vamonos-propuso Lavender recogiendo sus cosas cuando la bibliotecaria se marcho

Parvati no lo dudo ni un instante y salieron de alli en seguida. En el pasillo, lo primero que oyeron, fue el eco de la lluvia cayendo fuera

.-Odio este tiempo.-se quejo Lavender disgustada- Tanta oscuridad, tanta humedad…es deprimente…

.-Lo se…-corroboro Parvati deteniendose frente a un ventanal del pasillo- No ha parado de llover desde hace mucho… Desde…-Se quedo pensativa mirando la lluvia

.-Desde que esta en el hospital…-termino la rubia por ella

.-Es como si el cielo…-murmuro la morena, pero no termino la frase

Se miraron un momento sus propios reflejos y comenzaron a caminar sin tener la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigian

.-¿Crees que estara bien?-pregunto Lavender después de andar un rato por el colegio las dos solas sin hablar

.-¿Quién?-pregunto Parvati distraida

.-¿Quién va a ser? Hermione…

.-Bueno te recuerdo que mi novio tambien esta en un hospital

.-Si pero tu novio aun respira por si mismo, habla, y goza de la consciencia suficiente para escribirte cartas y decirte que esta bien…

.-Lo se…yo en realidad tambien estaba pensando en ella.¿Quieres ir a verla?

.-Es que creo que me da mas pena cruzarme con Ron que el hecho de verla a ella-comento la rubia cada vez mas triste

.-Lo se…creo que se va a volver loco. Estoy empezando a entender porque Dean no me deja estar en el hospital con el…-respondio Parvati pensativa

.-No se ha despegado de su cama ni un momento…es increíble. Quiza deberiamos ayudarle…estar mas tiempo en la enfermeria para que pueda descansar…-propuso Lavender

.-Ya lo intentamos y no sirve de nada. Por muchos que estemos alli no es capaz de estar fuera ni hora. Da igual quien este, es como una necesidad…-comento la morena

Siguieron un rato mas andando sin rumbo por los pasillos

.-¿Qué piensa hacer con los examenes?-pregunto Lavender de repente- Son en tres semanas

.-No se… Creo que ni siquiera lo ha pensado. Aunque se lo propusiera dudo que pudiese estudiar…

.-Si, pues si Hermione estuviese despierta, ya me gustaria a mi ver como le suelta esa excusa-una triste sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ambas

.-La hecho de menos-dijo Parvati sonriendo

.-Y yo…

.-Hasta me haria ilusion soportarla completamente fuera de si por haberse levantado a solo tres semanas de los examenes…

.-Ojala y tengamos que aguantarla…-Suspiro Lavender justo antes de detenerse ambas frente a las puertas de la enfermeria

…

Nunca dejaba de llover. Comenzaba a ser realmente cansino. Todos los dias se levantaba, y el dia estaba igual. Oscuro, humedo y triste. Igual que su humor, pero ese tiempo no dejaria levantar cabeza a nadie. Y menos con tantas cosas en ella.

Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie… tanto que ya no recordaba el sonido de su propia voz., solo las cortas conversaciones que mantenia con Ron algunas veces. No era capaz de estudiar, a penas comia, y casi ni dormia. Se sentia tan solo que parecia que los dias pasasen uno a uno sin vivirlos realmente, sin nadie con quien compartirlos y sin querer compartirlos con nadie a la vez…

Desde aquella funesta mañana nada habia vuelto a ser lo mismo. Sin _ella_ nada podia ser los mismo. Su situación, empezaba a parecer el peor de los infiernos. Hermione postrada en una cama cual estatua de cera, sin estar encima de el para que estudie, sin mandar a nadie, sin vigilar a Ron, sin poder estar ahí para contarle lo le pasa, que la hecha de menos, sin poder estar para entender y explicar todo… sin poder comprenderle… Sin poder simplemente estar a su lado, y tomarle la mano cuando con solo mirarlo a los ojos sabe que esta mal.

A penas la visitaba. Era un gesto egoísta y absurdo por su parte pero el solo hecho de verla medio muerta le recordaba aun mas que ya no estaba… Y que cabia la posibilidad de que no volviera nunca.

Ron tampoco estaba, y parecia que nunca volveria a estar. Estaba tan afectado por lo de Hermione, y tan preocupado por no desmoronarse, que se estaba convirtiendo en una sobra de si mismo. Un espiritu… que ni hablaba, ni articulaba pensamiento. Completamente carente de vida, aun mas vegetal y con una no-presencia aun mas insoportable que la de Hermione. Sin salir de la enfermeria a penas para nada, sin escuchar a nadie, sin atender a nada… Solo tenia ojos para una figura que no se habia movido en diez dias, y que, siendo realistas, quiza no volviera a moverse…

La sola idea hizo que el chico parara los pies. Llevaba una hora caminando debajo de la lluvia, y por primera vez se sintio helado. Permanecio un momento estatico intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de pensar. Si eso ocurria, no solo perderia a su mejor amiga, si no a su mejor amigo tambien. Ron nunca lo superaria. Se quedaria sin familia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… De nuevo…

Un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo y corrio en direccion al castillo intentando recordar en que momento salir a pasear bajo la lluvia le habia parecido buena idea. Una vez dentro se sacudio el pelo, se quito las gafas y las limpio… Estaba completamente empapado… Lo mejor seria una ducha caliente

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor, la otra persona a la que echaba de menos con todas sus fuerzas aparecio en su mente… Si, después de todo, la echaba tanto de menos como a los demas, y era a la que mas miedo le daba acercarse. Aquella a la que mas le costaba mirarla a los ojos. Aquella de la que verdaderamente huia

Si, huia de Ginny. La echaba de menos tanto que a penas podia soportarlo, y tenia la certeza de que ella le necesitaba a el tanto como el a ella, pero aun asi, la evitaba. No queria estar frente a ella ni en el mismo lugar en que estaba ella, porque el solo tenerla delante conseguia recordarle con perfecto detalle la peor mañana de su vida. Y le hacia volver a sufrir y sentir todas las sensaciones horribles y casi indescriptibles que le hizo vivir. Todo el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación… El dolor fisico y psicologico… El miedo a la muerte, el miedo por sus amigos, el miedo a perderla

Y lo peor de todo, era que ese miedo, después de todo, no habia sido infundado. Habia escapado de la muerte por pura suerte, sus amigos estaban destrozados y ella…La habia perdido… O al menos le resultaba imposible acercarse a ella por lo pronto, y aquella, era una sensación de perdida. De que otra vez la suerte habia jugado con el, la felicidad habia jugao con el… Quiza tuviese aquella maldición que una vez oyo con la cual un momento de felicidad verdadera seria suficiente para privarte de cualquier posibilidad de volver a ser feliz jamas…**((n/F: sin comentarios…)) **O aquella en la que cualquiera que fuera su pesadilla, se haria realidad… Lo que le infundia un increíble miedo incluso a soñar… Por eso no dormia… Nadie dormia…

Si en algo salia ganando Hermione en todo aquel infierno, era que al menos ella era la que mejor cara presentaba esos dias. Y después de todo, su rostro era bastante parecido al de alguien sin vida, pero aun asi, los que parecian muertos realmente alli, eran Ginny, Ron y el mismo…

Las pocas veces que se habia atrevido a mirar a Ginny a la cara, estaba mas palida que nunca, casi podias advinar a traves de su piel donde tenia cada vena, cada músculo, cada hueso… Unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos, y ,si hacia tiempo que el no hablaba con nadie, se notaba que ella llevaba aun mas sin mirar si quiera a nadie… Una mirada fria y perdída, mas propia de un demente o un espiritu que de una niña de 15 años… Esa era otra de las razones por la que le dolia mirarla.

Sabia que después de todo la culpa era suya. Que verdadero culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando era el. Era su culpa que Hermione estuvise mas muerta que viva, que Ron ya se olvidase casi hasta de respirar y que Ginny estuviese a punto de derrumbarse por el peso de la culpabilidad, una culpabilidad involuntaria, adjudicada a las mas debil y el lo sabia, y que el mismo podria ayudarla con solo hablar con ella pero aun asi, era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a los ojos que tanto sufrimiento le habian causado.

Y lo peor era que esos ojos eran los unicos que estaria dispuesto a dedicar toda su vida para contemplarlos. Porque después de todo…seguia enamorado de ella. Y era tan cobarde que no era capaz de enfrentarse a la persona que amaba, por la que daria la vida y a la vez no era capaz de tener en frente…

Aquella situación comenzaba a superarle. Le dolia mirar a su mejor amigo y le dolia mirarse a si mismo en el espejo… Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba hablar con ella

Y sin a penas darse cuenta estaba frente al retrato de la dama Gorda que se abria, dejando salir a alguien de la sala comun, que no podia ser otra persona que ella. Si, como si la hubiesen mandado ante el para que hiciese algo de una vez… Pero no sabia que hacer, asi que se quedo estatico… Ella levanto la mirada al salir y le miro un instante deteniendose tambien

.-Te has…mojado-murmuro. Harry no supo que contestar

Permanecio mirandole un momento mas, pero en seguida bajo la cabeza, y siguió su camino, como si realmente no supiese quien era

.-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto Harry, armandose de valor, cuando la chica ya le habia superado en su camino

El moreno oyo como los pasos de la chica se detuvieron. Tardo lo que parecio una vida en contestar

.-¿Tu como crees?-susurro con una voz ronca por la falta de uso

Harry se volvió hacia ella, encontrandose con su pequeña figura de espaldas, mirando al frente sin saber muy bien que miraba.

.-No eres la unica…-le dijo simplemente

.-Lo se…-contesto ella al cabo de unos segundos, tomando aire y reanudando el camino- Y no es ningun consuelo-añadio mientras se alejaba- Anda y ve a secarte, no necesitamos mas gente en la enfermeria-murmuro

.-¿Dónde vas?-la llamo Harry sorprendido por la huida

.-Al despacho de Dumbledore-respondio justo antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

Se habia ido… La primera vez que se atrevia a mirarla y ella ni siquiera le devolvia la mirada. Habia juntado el valor suficiente para hablar con ella, y se le habia escapado de entre los dedos. Quiza ella tampoco se atreviera a mirarle, quiza necesitaba mas tiempo para atreverse a hablar con el.

O quiza estaba equivocado, y no le necesitaba tanto como el a ella…

…

.-Buenas tardes, Ginny

.-Buenas tardes, Profesor-murmuro a modo de respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta

La pelirroja avanzo lentamente, sin mirar a nada fijamente, y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba colocado frente a la mesa del director. Dumbledor la analizaba a traves de sus gafas de media luna, pero Ginny ni siquiera le miraba, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y comenzaba a cogerle algo de mania a esos ojos azules que parecian que la perforaban

.-Un tiempo horrible, ¿no es verdad?-pregunto el profesor

.-Como siempre…-murmuro ella a modo de respuesta mientras dirigia la mirada casi imperceptiblemente a la ventana, donde la lluvia no dejaba de azotar los cristales

.-¿Cómo ha ido el dia?-le pregunto el director después de un tiempo

.-Normal…-contesto simplemente ella, recordando que el unico cambio con respecto al resto de los dias, era que Harry le habia dirigido tres frases. El resto habia sido como de costumbre

.-Sin muchas ganas de charlar, como puedo apreciar…-comento el

Ginny simplemente asintio, sin mirarle aun. Dumbledore la examino durante unos minutos mas, la chica podia notar sus ojos clavados en su mente, y después comenzo a oir un silbido. Se giro rapidamente hacia el. Tenia la vista perdida en la ventana y estaba silbando lo que parecia una cancion infantil. Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que estuvo un rato analizandole.

.-¿Esta silbando?-pregunto extrañada la chica

.-¡Oh! Perdona…-se excuso el profesor girandose para mirarla y pareciendo dejar su esimismamiento.- Estas malditas canciones pegadizas, no puedes librarte de ellas en todo el dia…

Ginny literalmente no supo que decir, asi que no dijo nada.

.-¿Cuándo empezamos con la sesion?-pregunto la pelirroja después de otro prolongado silencion

.-Ya no habra mas sesiones. –respondio simplemente el hombre consiguiendo por fin toda la atención de la chica-Creo que hemos recopilado suficiente información para confirmar nuestras primeras sospechas. No creo que debamos seguir revolviendo algo tan desagradable…

.-¿Quiere decir... que ya sabemos lo que paso?-pregunto ella temerosa

.-Bueno, aun nos queda por atar algunos cabos, pero al menos sabemos con seguridad el origen de todo…

.-Quiere decir que… Ya-Sabe-Quien… volvio a poseerme…-murmuro con dificultad

.-Esta vez, no te poseyo como hace tres años, si no que esta vez utilizo una maldición imperdonable sobre ti para utilizarte como instrumento…-le dijo sin ningun tipo de rodeo

Ginny permanecio un momento callada, analizando la información, lo que ya sabia, pero por primera vez escuchado en voz alta de la boca que siempre decia la verdad. Intentaba concentrarse en no prounciar la pregunta que tanto rondaba su cabeza, no queria formularla, pero a penas se dio cuenta cunado sus labios pronunciaron con una intensa tristeza

.-¿Por qué siempre yo?-dijo mirandole de nuevo, esta vez, con los ojos empañados. Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada, animandola a soltar todas las preguntas que rondaran su cabeza- Es decir… ¿es que soy facil de poseer? ¿Acaso tiene algun tipo de conexión conmigo? ¿O es simplemente que le gusta jugar conmigo? La primera vez ni siquiera recordaba las cosas que habia hecho, pero ahora cada vez que lo pienso…-comenzaba a sentir como la voz se le quebraba por las enormes ganas de llorar con solo pensar en aquella mañana.- Nunca crei que pudiera hacer tanto daño… Todo el mundo esta mal por mi culpa… Era yo la que hacia aquellas cosas pero ni siquiera se como las hice… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mi otra vez? Ya no solo le temo a el, me temo a mi misma. ¿Y si Harry no hubiese conseguido soltarse? ¿Y si Hermione no despierta? ¿Y si…?

.-Ya… calmate, Ginny… Vamos a ver, ni siempre has sido tu, ni siempre seras tu. Voldemort utiliza a cualquiera que pueda servirle para lo que se propone-la chica temblo ligeramente al oir aquel nombre, pero siguió con toda su atención puesta en el director.- Tampoco tiene ninguna conexión contigo, y sinceramente no creo que le guste jugar contigo mas que con cualquier otra persona. Pero resulta que con quien realmente le gusta jugar es con Harry, y ademas resulta que a el si que esta conectado… De forma involuntaria y esencialmente desconocidda para todos, pero el caso es que, para bien o para mal, puede percibir sus sentimientos mas fuertes, ya sean buenos o malos, al igual que Harry puede percibir los suyos, y parece ser que lo que Harry siente por ti no es ninguna tonteria. La primera vez simplemete te cruzaste en su camino, y esta ve, fue lo que Harry siente por ti lo que te puso en el punto de mira.

"Si lo que de verdad pretendia Voldemort era acabar con Harry de la forma mas dolorosa posible, en su mente retorcida lo mas logico era que muriese a manos de la persona que queria justo cuando creia que era feliz. No se exactamente que pasaria entre Harry y tu aquella noche, o estos ultimos meses, el caso es que según lo que le conozco, que no es poco, me parece una forma de actuar bastante suya esperar a que todo pareciese ir bien, para que el golpe fuera mas fuerte aun.

"Y, creo que esto ya lo hemos hablado, y se que es difícil, pero no te culpes. Ante todo tu no tienes culpa de nada. El unico culpable aquí es Volemort. Es casi imposible luchar contra una maldición Imperus, y mas aun a una lanzada por alguien con tanto poder como el, y puedes dar gracias porque después de todo no llegaste a hacer nada que no vaya a arreglarse. Poco a poco lo ireis olvidano y superando… Y no debes torturarte con lo que podria haber pasado si las cosas hubieran salido diferentes… Las cosas estan como estan, y es esto lo que hay que afrontar

.-No sabemos si Hermione despertara-dijo ella llorando

.-No… no lo sabemos, pero debemos esperar que si, y confiar en ella. Personalmente, creo que tiene demasiadas cosas que la unen a este mundo como para marcharse… Después de todo, Hermione no parece de las personas que se rinden fácilmente

.-No…no suele rendirse-comento perdiendo su mirada en el atardecer que se veia a traves de la ventana

Ninguno de los dos hablo en un rato

.-Harry me dijo que te resististe a la maldición-comento el profesor de repente. Ginny no contesto- Me dijo que habia momentos en que volvias a ser tu y le pedias ayuda- la chica seguia mirando al suelo-. Hay muy pocas personas capaces de luchar contra una maldición imperdonable lanzada por Voldemort… No creas que esto ocurrio porque eres debil, has demostrao con creces que tienes muchisimo poder.- Ginny levanto la cabeza por fin y le miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero profundamente agradecida- Si fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a aquella mañana…Creeme: superaras esto, y volveras a sonreir antes de lo que crees

La chica rompio a llorar de nuevo, pero consiguió reponerse pronto

.-¿Cómo ataremos los cabos que quedan sueltos?-pregunto secandose las lagrimas

.-Con esto-dijo sacando del primer cajon de su escritorio un pequeño trozo de metal con forma de calavera, de la que salia algo parecido a una serpente. La marca tenebrosa. Ginny entorno los ojos para mirarlo bien, pero no tardo mucho en suponer lo que era

.- El… traslador que me llevo a aquel sotano…-murmuro- Alguien debio de colocarlo en aquel arbol

.-Exactamente, y desde luego no fue por accidente. Quien quiera que lo pusiese lo hizo por orden de Voldemort, por eso tenemos que encontrar al que lo hizo. Si le ayudo una vez a entrar en este colegio, aunque fuese a traves de ti, tambien podria ayudarle a entrar en cualquier otra ocasión o de cualquier otra forma

.-¿Y como sabremos quien fue?-pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar la pieza metalica

.-Probaremos todos los hechizos que conozco y si no funcionan intentaremos buscar otra forma… Aunque el primer metodo puede llevar algun tiempo, desgraciadamente creo que los hechizos que conozco no son pocos…

Ginny le miro a los ojos y, sorprendiendose hasta ella misma, sonrio.

…

.-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Harry colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo en señal de apoyo

.-No…-murmuro este mientras pensaba en el temblor que habia creido apreciar en sus parpados aquella mañana, o cuando parecia que suspiraba, pero no queria sonar desesperado

.-¿Ha venido alguien?-siguio preguntando el moreno mientras avanzaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en un extremos

.-Los de siempre…-Comento Ron mirandole ligeramente, sin despegar por completo la vista de la figura inerte de la chica.- Las niñas vinieron después de desayunar y estuvieron aquí toda la mañana pintandose las uñas y cotilleando,-dijo medio en broma, aunque con su monotono de voz era difícil captar la ironia.-Neville se paso después de comer a dejar la planta rara esa-dijo señalado la mesilla de Hermione que rebosaba de globos, tarjetas, regalos y… plantas-, y Seamus se paso después de estudiar para contarme el partido de ayer de los Cannons. Bueno, tambien vino Mcgonnagal, comos siempre, y le estuvo temblando la barbilla todo el rato. Ademas hoy se ha dedicado a reñirme por no estudiar, cosas que hacia ya unos dias que crei que se habia dado por vencida.

.-¿Y los gemelos?

.-No, ya se encargaron de darme un par de collejas cuando baje a por comida en el almuerzo

.-Para variar tambien…-comento Harry

.-¿Y tu donde has estado?-pregunto Ron, aunque mas por rutina o educación que por interes.-¿Alguna novedad?

.-No…-contesto, pensando en que habia mantenido una casi-conversacion con Ginny- Sali a pasear y me moje bastante

.-Logico… Con este tiempo lo que no es logico es que salieses a pasear- respondio el pelirrojo, aunque no parecia que estuviera pensando mucho en lo que estaba diciendo

.-Lo se…-dijo simplemente su amigo, desviando la mirada por la ventana, donde la lluvia seguia cayendo como siempre

Estuvieron unos momentos en silecio, por fin, acabando con la estupida conversación que mantenian por compromiso y no por ganas. Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, sabiendo perfectamente en que pensaba el otro. Ambos lo estaban pasando tan mal, que ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, porque sabian que ninguno tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

Y asi se pasaban horas, hablando poco y pensando mucho, pero al menos cuando estaban juntos, no se sentian tan solos. Al menos sabian que tenian a otra persona que tambien rogaba por que aquel infierno acabase. Habia dias en que Harry estaba todo el tiempo en la enfermeria, con Ron, tal y como estaban ahora, otros en que solo iba por las tardes o las mañanas, y otros como aquel, en el que la rutina de la tristeza le hacia intentar alejarse y se pasaba el dia desaparecido, sin tener contacto con nadie, hasta que por la noche, aparecia en la enfermeria y se resguardaba alli con sus mejores amigos, pues seguia necesitandoles para superar cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Harry volco sus pensamientos en Ron de forma algo repentina

.-¿Ginny no ha venido?-Ron nego-¿Ningun dia?-insistio

Ron le miro por primera vez a los ojos

.-¿La has visto?-le pregunto manteniendo su mirada sobre el, batiendo el record de tiempo en no-mirar-a-Hermione

.-Poco…-contesto evitando decir que la veia lo menos posible. Se sentia verdaderamene culpable- Esta mañana la vi, y me dijo que iba al despacho de Dumbledore

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo

.-Tiene sesiones con el, para intentar averiguar que paso y por que. ¿No te lo explico? Yo tambien he tenido que ir un par de veces

.-Si, es cierto… Ya me lo conto. Me mando ir a su despacho pero no me presente, asi que aparecio aquí, para ver a Hermione, decia. Yo le dije que sentia no haber ido, pero no pensaba moverme de aquí hasta que no despertase, y desde entonces viene de vez en cuando.

.-Muy suyo...

.-Entonces…-comento Ron de pronto-¿Ginny esta bien?-le pregunto mirandole

Harry en ese momento se sintio peor que nunca por la actitud que estaba tomando con la chica. No solo estaba dejando que el miedo le dominase fallandole a ella, si no que tambien le estaba fallando a Ron. El ya tenia bastante con encargarse de Hermione, con superar el hecho de que quiza no volviera a hablar con el amor de su vida, y era a el, a Harry, al que le tocaba encargarse de Ginny. No solo era la persona a la que el queria, si no que era la hermana de su mejor amigo, se lo debia tambien a el.

.-Hablare con ella mañana-le dijo-, últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho. No te preocupes… yo me encargo

Ron asintio, con un amago de sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios, y por fin despego la mirada de Harry y volvio a concentrarla en Hermione

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El reloj iba más lento que nunca…la noche, se hacia eterna. Seis y media… aun de oscuro, y el sin poder cerrar los ojos. Siete menos cuarto…le parece escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, pero no hay nadie despierto aun…todo esta en silencio, como siempre…. Siete menos cinco… al otro lado de la ventana solo se ve una densa manta de lluvia que envuelve todo, y el reflejo de su demacrado aspecto a la luz del quinqué devolviendole una mirada perdida

Siete y diez, bosteza. Si al menos eso fuera síntoma de sueño… pero solo es de cansancio, del cansancio de solo escuchar constantemente el sonido de la lluvia…y el tic-tac del reloj. Siete y veinticinco y tiene la boca seca y parece que la lluvia empieza a palidecer librandose de un poco de oscuridad. Siete y media… se acerca el vaso de agua vencido, y bebe comenzando a vislumbrar algo mas de los terrenos, aunque aun parece que es casi de noche. Ocho menos cuarto y ya es completamente de dia, al menos el sol ha salido completamente, los dias, desde hace mucho, se parecen bastante a las noches, las nubes no dejan paso a la luz, y parece que a la felicidad tampoco.

Se entretiene en mirar los timidos y palidos rayos de luz que se abren paso a traves del cristal, a traves donde antes estaba su reflejo. Afuera todo parece inmenso, inmovil… como todo últimamente …los dias, el reloj, la vida…la persona que yacía a su lado… Todo quieto, constatemente…imperturable ante nada…

Las ocho. El reloj de la pared emitió una especie de ruido… empezaba el dia para todo el mundo, y para Ron aun no habia terminado el anterior. La gente se levantaba, ajeno a lo que ocurria entre aquellas cuatro paredes, se disponian a empezar un nuevo dia, ignorando que en otra parte del mismo castillo, habia una persona que llevaba veinte dias inmóvil.

Veinte dias… Acababan de hacer veinte dias que Hermione no estaba. Veinte dias de infierno y tortura, de observar un cuerpo inmóvil constantemente, que un dia pertenecio a una persona que ya no esta y que ahora es tan solo una sombra de lo que era… Veinte dias sin saber si habra un mañana o no, sin saber si volvera a ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz, oirla reir… Veinte dias rezando por algo que cada minuto que pasaba, era mas improbable que ocurriese

.-Hermione, mirame-le rogo de pronto con una voz indescriptiblemente ronca- Por favor Herms… Llevas veinte dias aqui, _llevo_ veinte das asi... Ni siquiera puedo dormir. No puedo cerrar los ojos sin saber que estás bien porque en mis sueños te veo sonreir y cuando despierto la decepción es mas grande.- Permanecio un momento en silencio mirandola- Me da miedo soñar… por eso no duermo… Abre los ojos por favor, no puedes seguir haciendome esto…-Estrecho su mano y desvio la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando la lluvia caer al otro lado.

Aquel sonido parecia el de un llanto, el llanto que rugia en su pecho, constante, desgarrador. El llanto de la propia naturaleza, que con aquel lamento incansable, se habia convertido en el principal compañero de Ron en aquellas noches eternas, brindandole al menos el consuelo de saber que todo el mundo sufriria su ausencia, pues el propio cielo se quejaba y se encargaba de trasmitir ese quejido a todos

.-En realidad no llueve-dijo de pronto sonriendo tristemente-, es el cielo… que tambien llora…

Suspiro. Ya estaba hablando con ella otra vez, y desde el principio se juro no hacerlo. Pero cada vez le resultaba mas difícil cumplir lo que prometio. Se juro que no lloraria, al menos no en su presencia, y que no hablaria con ella, pero lo de llorar le resultaba cada vez mas difícil soportarlo, y lo de hablar con ella se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. En un principio no queria creer que pudiera oirle en ese estado, pero ahora, era el unico consuelo que le mantenia vivo.

.-Perdoname-dijo muy serio volviendose hacia ella de repente. Se tomo un momento y luego continuo, mirandola seriamente, como si ella pudiera verle a traves de sus parpados cerrados- Perdoname por no salvarte… lo siento tanto que a penas puedo respirar…-dijo con dificultad y aun asi impasible- Pero queria decirte que si que te salve. No cuando era el momento, pero después de eso. Cada noche lo vuelvo a revivir, y hago algo distinto. Mas rapido o mas listo, ¿sabes? Docenas de veces, de un monton de formas…-Se detuvo reflexionando unos segundos, intentando tragarse la dificultad para hablar- Cada noche te salvo…

De pronto el ruido del porton de la enfermeria al abrirse le saco de su ensimismamiento, y se avergonzó ligeramente de que pudieran haberle oido, pero ya poco le importaba nada de eso.

.-Vaya dia…-se quejo la Sra Pomfrey entrando en la estancia- Cuando dejara de llover…-dijo quitandose el abrigo. Luego se dirigio a su despacho sin parecer haber notado la presencia del pelirrojo- Buenos dias señor Weasley-saludo antes de entrar.

Ron ya estaba acostumbrado, esa era la rutina de todos los dias. Ahora el escuchaba un rato mientras ella trasteaba en el interior, y mientras le daba tiempo a el para despedirse de Hermione. Por las noches, era cuando realmente llegaba a echarla tanto de menos que la sentia a su lado, alli solos, los dos, en aquella fria enfermeria. Y esa conexión se rompia cuando empezaba a llegar gente.

Asi que cogio una de sus frias manos entre las suyas y la beso con cuidado. Sintio unas ganas de llorar enormes al no recibir nada de calor de esa mano, pero antes si quiera que hubiese podido pensarlo mucho, oyo los pasos de la enfermera saliendo de su despacho

.-¿Qué tal la noche, Sr Weasley?-le pregunto mientras rodeaba la cama de Hermione y le tomaba la temperatura con el dorso de la mano

.-Larga, como siempre-contesto el

La enfermera chasqueo la lengua

.-¿Por qué sigue durmiendo aquí? ¿No ve que no sirve nada mas que para agotarle?

.-No puedo dormir en ningun sitio, y si no estoy delante suya me vuelvo loco.-explico desviando la mirada al rostro de la chica

.-Anda, vayase a duchar, a comer algo y a descansar un rato mientras yo me quedo con ella-le dijo mientras colocaba la almohada de Hermione lo mejor que podia.

Todo eso tambien era parte de la rutina. La Sra Pomfrey le regañaba un poco por su obsesion y luego le mandaba a ducharse o hacer algo por su vida, mientras ella reconocia a Hermione y le daba pocimas o lo que tuviera que darle. En un principio Ron se resistia a irse, y ella insistia mas en lo de regañale, pero ya ambos estaban bastante resignados.

.- Vuelvo en media hora-dijo levantandose de la cama e inclinadose para darle un beso en la frente a Hermione.

Cuando se incorporo y se dispuso a marcharse, la señora Pomfrey lo llamo

.-Ron…

.-¿Si?-pregunto el volviendose hacia ella para encontrarla con un semblante muy serio

.-Creo que deberia saber algo-le dijo la enfermera cautelosamente-Ayer tuvimos una reunion Dumbledore, Minerva y yo. Contactamos con los padres de Hermione tambien y… bueno han llegado a la concluision de que…

.-¿Qué pasa?-medio gruño Ron que empezaba a impacientarse

La Señora Pomfrey inspiro profundamente y continuo

.-La cosa no pinta bien. Hermione lleva veinte dias asi, y se esta convirtiendo en un caso demasiado…especial… como para tratarlo en la enfermeria de un colegio…-explico

.-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Ron temiendose lo peor

.-Que si Hermione no despierta antes del fin de semana, van a trasladarla a San Mungo.-termino la mujer

Ron se quedo inmóvil. Parecia que acabaran de sacarle el corazon con una cucharilla, y que sus pulmones hubieran dejado de funcionar, todo al mismo tiempo. Esto si que se salia por completo de la rutina.

…

.-¿Ginny?

La pelirroja se giro al oir la puerta del aula abrirse, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver quien entraba

.-Mike…-murmuro

.-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto el moreno avanzando hasta la ventana donde la chica estaba sentada

.-Creo que la pregunta deberia ser que haces tu aquí, yo últimamente parece que no salgo de esta clase.

Y era cierto. Desde el dia del incidente sentia una constante necesidad de estar sola, de ser capaz de estar en un sitio en el que nadie pudiera molestarla mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos, o simplemente, dejaba la mente en blanco. En su cuarto sabia que no podria con sus compañeras de cuarto entrando y saliendo, la sala comun tampoco, y lo de salir a los terrenos estaba completamente descartado con aquel tiempo. Asi que la idea de hacer del aula de Astronomia su refugio, no tardo en llegarle a la mente. Y desde entonces se pasaba las horas alli escondida, apartada de todos, de todo.

.-Pues la verdad es que pase por aquí por si acaso estabas.- Ginny le miro estrañada tras esa contestación- Llevo intentando hablar contigo desde que me entere de lo que paso, pero parecia que te hubiese tragado la tierra.

.-Bueno, ya sabes como me senti yo cuando nos conocimos.-apunto con un amago de sonrisa, mucho mas triste de lo que intento que pareciese.

Mike salvo la distancia que les separaba y se sento en la ventana junto a ella

.-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto sinceramente. Ginny no contesto, y en su lugar bajo la mirada.- Escuchame, pelirroja-le dijo dulcemente tomandola de la barbilla- quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar aquí si me necesitas, cuando lo necesites. Me da igual lo que haya pasado, lo que hayas hecho o lo que te hayan hecho hacer. Conmigo no tienes que pretender nada. Si necesitas desahogarte, ya sea hablando, llorando o riendo, o simplemente no quieres estar sola… Me decepcionaria mucho pensar que no cuentas conmigo…

.-Gracias-apuro a decir ella visiblemente emocionada

.-No hay de que-sonrio el mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la acercaba mas a ella

Ginny llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar tan cerca de una persona, que sintio un escalofrio al notar el calor de un abrazo. Aunque lo hubiese intentado, nunca hubiera podido describir con palabras la sensación que se apodero de ella al notar por primera vez que no estaba sola en todo aquello. Ella sabia que no estaba sola, que no era la unica que lo estaba pasando mal, pero Mike habia sido el primero en veinte dias en tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, el primero en estar alli por_ ella_ y para _ella_, sin ningun otro objetivo que protegerla y querer que estuviese bien, y sabia que nunca seria capaz de agradecerselo lo suficiente.

Cuando alguien esta en medio de un océano a punto de ahogarse, el primer tronco flotante que se cruce en su camino se convierte de pronto en el mejor salvavidas. Y en eso se habia convertido Mike. Por fin sentia que tenia algo a lo que agarrarse y que no la dejaria hundirse, se sentia protegida. Y era una sensación tan reconfortante, que por primera vez bajo las defensas y se hundio en su hombro para llorar como una niña pequeña…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mañana… mañana… _"Mañana hablare con ella"_. ¿Desde cuando se habia convertido en un mentiroso patologico? Hacia mas de una semana que le habia prometido a Ron que hablaria con Ginny y todavía no lo habia echo. _"Mañana hablare con ella"_ le habia dicho, y se juraba todas las noches eso mismo, pero luego nunca lo cumplia.

Las pocas veces que se encontraba con ella le fallaban las piernas y la voz, y cuando se arrepentia de ello y trataba de buscarla, era inútil, desde luego Ginny sabia como esconderse. Pero ahora ya si que no podia dejarlo para mas tarde.

Era un cobarde, eso es lo que era. Un cobarde y un mentiroso. No tenia que haber dejado pasar el tiempo, mañana ya era tarde. Y ahí estaba ahora, abriendo todas las puertas del castillo inútilmente, porque Ginny no estaba en ninguna. Llavaba buscandola toda la mañana, quiza deberia volver a probar en su cuarto antes de bajar al comedor y buscarla alli.

Cansado, se dirigio a la Torre Gryffindor de nuevo, volviendo a mirar en todas las clases que ya habia mirado y en las pocas que se le olvidaron, hasta que llego al pasillo de los trolls y entro en la Sala Comun sin ni siquiera mirar a la Señora Gorda.

Dentro todo estaba tal cual lo habia dejado, silencioso, como siempre en epocas de examenes, y con algunas antorchas encendidas por la oscuridad del tiempo. Todo el mundo estudiando, leyendo o hablando en susurros, lo que le daba aspecto mas de biblioteca que de Sala Comun. Paso un vistazo rapido por todos los ocupantes, que le parecieron los mismos que habia visto al salir aquella mañana, asi que se dirigio sin mas al pasillo que conducia a la habitación de Ginny.

Pero justo cuando iba a entrar se detuvo. Le vino a la mente una imagen del recorrido rapido que habia hecho con la mirada hacia unos segundos, y una melena pelirroja aparecio en su cabeza. _"No puede ser",_ se dijo, pensando que se estaba imaginando cosas por la desesperación, pero cuando se giro a comprobarlo, alli estaba ella.

Sentada sola de cara a una de las ventanas mas apartadas de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en la lluvia y un libro en las manos. Harry no comprendio por que sus piernas volvian a temblar. Llevaba toda la mañana buscandola y ahora que la encontraba, ¿iba a huir de nuevo? No, esta vez no, ya estaba decidido, ya si que no podia retrasarlo mas. Asi que inspiro profundamente y avanzo hacia ella intentando recopilar todas las frases que habia estado preparando para decirle durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando llego junto al sillon en el que estaba, permanecio unos minutos a un lado mirandola y esperando cualquier tipo de reaccion, reaccion que nunca llego.

.-¿Has estado aquí toda la mañana?-pregunto después de un tiempo de espera, temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, en cuyo caso se sentiria el tio mas tonto de la tierra.

.-Llegue poco antes de que tu salieras por el retrato…-contesto ella sin mirarle, y sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion.

.-¿No podias haberme avisado de que estabas aquí al verme?-pregunto el como si fuera lo mas obvio

Ginny se volvio por fin a el, y le clavo una mirada terriblemente fria de pronto, y de tremenda incredulidad.

.-¿De verdad querias saberlo?-pregunto como si fuera un chiste sin ningun tipo de gracia.

.-Llevo buscandote toda la mañana-dijo el moreno con algo de dificultad para poder superar la impresión que le habia causado esa mirada

.-¿En serio?-pregunto ella como si pensase que le estaba tomando el pelo realmente- Harry, llevas veinte dias evitandome, cosa que no te hecho en cara porque yo tampoco es que te haya buscado, pero de verdad que no tienes que decirme ahora nada para quedar bien en un saludo. Creo que las cosas son bastante obvias…

.-Mira Ginny, puedes pensar lo que quieras, no te culpo. Se que hemos estado muy distantes todos, y que no hemos sabido llevar las cosas ninguno, y de verdad que lo siento. Llevo sintiendolo desde el primer dia, por eso queria hablar contigo, por eso te he estado buscando toda la mañana

Hasta entonces habian estado hablando en susurros para no romper el silencio de la recien-creada-sala-de-estudios, pero no se habian dado cuenta de que poco a poco, esta se habia ido vaciando cuando la gente bajaba a comer. Ya a penas habia unas pocas personas a parte de ellos, lo que fue toda una suerte porque a ellos no tardo mucho en dejar de importarles si habia alguien mas o no.

.-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preugunto simplemente volviendo a perder su vista por la ventana

.-Quiero saber como estas.-Contesto el como si fuera algo que le preguntase todos los dias.- Se que te debe estar pareciendo horrible por mi parte que venga después de tanto tiempo a preguntartelo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?-termino dudoso

.-Eso dicen…-murmuro ella simplemente

.-Si me dejas…querria compensarte por haberme comportado tan mal todo este tiempo

.-No te has comportado mal, Harry, has tenido una reaccion muy logica ante lo que ha ocurrido.-dijo la pelirroja con la mirada aun perdia por la ventana.-Tu y todos…hemos hecho lo que teniamos que hacer. Cuando una persona se pasa toda una mañana torturandote, hechizandote, matando a tu novia o intentando matarte a ti, es normal que intentes alejarte de esa persona. Simplemente no te apetece mucho estar con ella, es comprensible.

.-No digas eso ni en broma, Ginny, nadie te tiene miedo. Nadie se esconde de ti ni piensa en ningun momento que puedas, ni mucho menos quieras, hacernos daño

.- Es curioso que digas eso cuando eres el primero que huye de mi al verme. Puedo terminar aceptando que quieras arreglar las cosas y retomar eso de hablarnos y tal, pero no puedes venir ahora y decirme que no tengo porque sentirme mal cuando llevo viente dias intentando recordar cada segundo de lo que ocurrio esa mañana. Supongo que no hara falta que te lo recuerde, pero el hechizo que dejo a Hermione en esa cama salio de mi varita…-despues de eso se detuvo, notando como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Habia pensado eso mismo un millon de veces, pero era la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta, y el hecho de oir su propia voz pronunciando aquellas palabras la dejaron bloqueada

.-Ni siquiera recuerdas ese hechizo, Ginny, no sabes cual es

.-No, lo se, pero…lo pronuncie yo…

Su mirada se perdio en la nada mientras respondia, y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que ella a penas se diese cuenta. Harry no pudo soportar verla asi, y como en un acto reflejo salvo la distancia que les separaba y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Se sentia peor de lo que se habia sentido en todo aquel infierno de solo pensar que Ginny debia llevar en ese estado demasiado tiempo ya, y que el no haba hecho nada por evitarlo

.-Ginny, mirame, todo esto es una locura.-le dijo cuando la noto algo mas calmada, separandose ligeramente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- Se nos ha ido la situación de las manos a todos. La unica forma de que superemos esto es que estemos juntos, y en lugar de eso nos hemos encerrado cada uno en si mismo, huyendo los unos de los otros. Asi solo empeoramos las cosas

.-¿Y que quieres que yo le haga? Las cosas han salido asi, nadie lo ha planeado. Yo no puedo cambiar el mundo, ni los sentimientos de la gente, y creeme Harry que tu tampoco

.-No…no podemos cambiar el mundo, pero podemos hacer por arreglar las cosas

.-¿Cómo?-dijo desesperada

.-Pues, por ejemplo, podrias empezar por ir a ver a Hermione, que no has ido ni una sola vez-le dijo, y de pronto se dio cuenta que la conversación se le iba de las manos al oir demasiado reproche en su propia voz. Resoplo, y continuo suvizando el tono.- No pretendo sonar grosero…

.-Pues se te esta dando genial…-murmuro ella secandose las lagrimas

.-…pero por mas que lo intento no llego a comprender como no has sido capaz de pasarte por alli ni un solo dia. Ya no es solo Hermione, es tu hermano el que esta alli encerrado permanentemente…

Ginny tardo algo en contestar, no sabia si por el llanto o porque no sabia que decir

.-Es mi hermano y ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos-le dijo llorando aun con mas intensidad- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No querra si quiera que me acerque a el, y menos aun a ella

.-Ginny, la unica que cree que seas una amenaza eres tu misma, en serio, creeme. Ron me hizo prometerle que cuidaria de ti desde el principio. A el todo esto de Hermione le supera, pero quiso asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, y me lo pidio a mi, como un favor, porque soy su mejor amigo, sin saber hasta que punto era ese mi deber desde el principio-despues de eso se detuvo. Si queria arreglar las cosas, romper todas esos muros que se habian levantado alrededor de cada uno de ellos, tendria que empezar derrumbando el suyo propio- El unico cobarde aquí soy yo, Ginny. Debi haber estado a tu lado desde el principio, no debia haber permitido que pasases por todo esto tu sola. Creeme que si pudiera volver atrás haria las cosas completamente al reves. Me cortaria un brazo si con ello pudiera evitarte todo lo que has tenido que sufrir. Lo siento muchisimo, de verdad, pero es a mi a quien le mata la culpa de saber que he sido yo el que os ha puesto en peligro a todos, que todo esto os ha pasado por ser amigos mios, por quererme, por estar a mi lado; la culpa de saber que tu ahora mismo estarias perfectamente, feliz y a salvo, si yo no te quisiera tanto…

Se detuvo un momento a mirarla, y después hinco una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura, y volvio a hablar cambiando el tono por completo.

.-Por todo eso entiendo perfectamente que me odies, porque soy un capullo y un egoísta, porque me he portado fatal. Le he fallado a mi mejor amigo por no hacer lo unico que podia hacer por el cuando esta en el peor momento de su vida. Pero sobretodo te he fallado a ti, y de verdad te juro que es algo de lo que me he arrepentido cada mañana, cada minuto, me he dado asco a mi mismo de no ser capaz de proteger ni ayudar a la persona que mas quiero. Por eso te digo que entiendo que me odies, entiendo que no quieras volver a verme nunca, y que lo ultimo que quieras hacer ahora mismo es seguir mis consejos o hacer nada de lo que yo te diga, pero no te lo estoy pidiendo por mi, si no por ellos. Ron no puede pensar ahora mismo en mucho, pero estoy seguro de que se quedara mas tranquilo si te ve con sus propios ojos, y sabe que estas bien…

.-¿No ves que no puedo? No tengo fuerzas… ¿Con que cara me presento alli, Harry?-le pregunto mostrandole por fin lo perdida que estaba, completamente ahogada en llanto.-Con que cara le miro…-le dijo con dificultad

.-Se que es duro, a mi tambien me cuesta muchisimo, pero hay cosas que hay que hacer, simplemente porque hay gente que lo necesita, que te necesita…

.-No creo que pueda servirle de mucho a Hermione, y Ron no sabe ni en que dia vive

.-Yo te necesito-dijo el de pronto.

Ginny le miro extrañada y algo enfadada de pronto. Estuvo a punto de soltarle que no fuera falso, que llevaba todo este tiempo evitandola, y cuando se cruzaba con ella huia porque claramente no queria tenerla delante. Vale que lo estuviera pasando mal, que se arrepintiera de haberse portado asi, pero que no le viniese con que la necesitaba cuando le habia demostrado que no era cierto. Que no le viniese con tonterias para ablandarla, que estaba harta de todo ese numerito que llegaba veinte dias demasiado tarde para creereselo, que no le ofreciese un hombro cuando habia aprendido a secarse las lagrimas solita, o a tragarselas si era necesario. Pero al mirarle a los ojos descubrio sorprendida que no le estaba mintiendo, y una vez mas, como le ocurria siempre en lo que parecia ahora su otra vida, se quedo embobada mirando ese verde profundo, y no pudo recriminarle nada.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida, bajo la mirada, e intento dejar de llorar de una vez

.-Prometeme que iras-le dijo Harry tomandola delicadamente de la barbilla

Después de unos momentos mirandole a los ojos, la pelirroja hizo un ademan con la cabeza que Harry interpreto con un si

.-Bien…-dijo cauteloso. Pero inesperadamente continuo- …entonces creo que deberias saber algo…-Harry se irguio y la miro- Si Hermione no despierta antes de mañana la trasladan a San Mungo…

.-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?-murmuro ella

.-Ron me lo dijo ayer, por lo visto lleva demasiado tiempo igual como para que se quede aquí, y sus padres quieren tenerla cerca …

.-¿Y Ron?-pregunto de pronto muy preocupada

.-Imaginatelo… mas perdido que en toda su vida…-Ginny asintio- Siento no haber hecho esto antes, no haber esperado tanto para arreglar las cosas, y hacerlo en una especie de cuenta atrás. Pero el caso es que si quieres ir a verla, tiene que ser esta tarde…

La pelirroja le miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos quizas, en los que se podia leer perfectamente lo asustada que estaba. Harry acerco su mano lentamente hasta la mano de la chica, y la acaricio en señal de apoyo, y ella se la agarro firmemente con un movimiento decidido.

…

Harry la miro en busca de consentimiento antes de empujar la puerta de la enfermeria. Ginny tardo unos segundos en avanzar una vez que estuvo abierta, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con paso fierme. Realmente estaba muerta de miedo, por las reacciones o por lo que se fuera a encontrar, pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que sabia.

Ron estaba sentado como siempre junto a la cama, con la mirada completamente fija en algun punto cercano a la boca de Hermione. No parecio percatarse de los recien llegados hasta que Harry le llamo.

.-Ron…

Este se volvio, y aunque cualquiera hubiese predicho que ninguna expresión apareceria en su rostro, no pudo ocultar un gesto de sorpresa al ver a su hermana, a escasos pasos tras de Harry

.-Ginny…-murmuro, y ella pudo comprobar que, aunque tenia los ojos mas enrojecidos que en toda su vida, brillaron algo al verla.

La pelirroja se acerco a el lentamente, mientras el la miraba agradecido, y enormemente preocupado. Cuando llego junto a el le abrazo sin pensarlo mucho, y el la estrecho con fuerza. Es curioso el vinculo que se crea entre hermanos, no se parece a ningun otro realmente; puedes enfadarte con ellos, gritarles, mandarles a la mierda, pero como les veas en mal estado, no hacen falta palabras, no importa nada de lo que ocurrio, lo unico que te preocupa es que este lo mejor posible en seguida.

Ron hundio la cara en el pecho de su hermana y se agarro a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba demostrando mas reacciones en aquel momento, en aquel abrazo, que en todo el tiempo que llevaba cuidando de Hermione. Parecia que estuviese recargando energias, o simplemente, protegiendose de el mundo en brazos de su hermana pequeña, pero el caso es que a el parecia servirle.

Harry permanecia callado y algo apartado de la escena. No queria estropear el momento, y se hubiera ido si no hubiera temido que alguno de los dos se desmoronase. Pero permanecio alli quieto como una estatua, aguantando el tipo y sin perder la compostura en ningun instante.

.-Estas muy palida, enana-dijo de pronto Ron, dulcemente, separandose de ella lo justo para mirarla a la cara

.-Tu tampoco estas en tu mejor momento, Ronald-respondio ella, con una triste sonrisa, pero aun asi, sonrisa que Ron le devolvio

Poco a poco los hermanos se separaron del abrazo, y Ron volvio a su posición normal, de cara a Hermione, mientras Ginny le pasaba una mano por los hombros…

.-Siento no haber venido antes-dijo ella con voz quebrada

.-No pasa nada…-contesto el dulcemente tomandole la mano por encima de su hombro, aunque sin volverse hacia ella

.-¿Cómo esta?-le pregunto con algo de dificultad

.-Si no despierta hoy se la llevan a Londres-dijo el simplemente.-¿Cómo van a llevarsela?-pregunto tristemente-No pueden hacer eso… No podre estar con ella, mama nunca me dara permiso… No quiero que despierte sin mi a su lado

.-Lo se…-murmuro Ginny conteniendose unas ganas de llorar horribles- Pero seguro que todo sale bien al final. Lo mismo en San Mungo son capaces de hacer que despierte

.-La unica que puede hacer algo por despertar es ella…-dijo Ron con un eje de reproche en la voz-… y como no lo haga te juro que no la perdonare jamas

Esta vez hasta Harry tuvo que contenerse las lagrimas. Estaba claro que como Hermione no saliera de aquella, Ron iba tras de ella aunque solo fuera para pegarle una paliza. Ginny volvio la vista momentáneamente hacia Harry en busca de algo de ayuda con su hermano. Sabia que le iba a impactar verle, y que iba a estar pasandolo horriblemente, pero aun asi el hecho de verlo ahí sufriendo en aquel estado de dejadez completa, comenzaba a dolerle fisicamente.

.-Tengo una idea-dijo Harry de pronto- ¿Por que no vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo, Ron, y dejamos a Ginny a solas con Hermione? A ti te vendra bien salir de aquí un rato, y seguro que Ginny quiere estar un momento solo con ella.

La pelirroja no queria ni mucho menos estar a solas con ella, ni siquiera se lo habia planteado porque le daba panico el hecho de tener que enfrentarse ella sola al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, cosa que se reflejo en la mirada que le dedico a Harry nada mas sugerirlo. Pero poco a poco fue pensando que quiza si que le venia bien, quiza si que fuera una buena idea la de desahogarse con Hermione. Después de todo era su mejor amiga, y aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a oirle, y estaba claro que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta por su parte, se arrepentiria toda su vida si terminaban llevandosela después de aquel dia, para no volver quizas, y que no hubiera podido si quiera pedirle perdon. Ademas, a Ron, definitivamente, le vendria bien salir de alli

Asi que volvio a mirar, sonriendo levemente, hacia Harry en señal de asentimiento, y el le sonrio de vuelta contento de poder ayudar y de haberle hecho sonreir aunque solo fuera un poco. Ron estaba algo indeciso, pero Ginny le miro con cara de pedirselo de rodillas si era necesario, y no pudo negarse, aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia separarse de Hermione ni un solo minuto del que quiza fuera el ultimo dia que la viera, pero esta vez era su hermana la que necesitaba algo, y el tenia que concederselo.

Miro a Hermione intensamente durante unos segundos mas, y luego se levanto, beso a Ginny en la frente, y se encamino a la puerta de la enfermeria sin decir nada. Harry miro una vez mas a la pelirroja haciendole saber que si necesitaba algo no tenia mas que llamarle, y luego siguió a Ron hasta que cerraron la puerta tras de si

…

.-¿No crees que deberíamos entrar ya?-preguntó Ron, por cuarta vez, apoyado en la pared que quedaba en frente de la puerta de la enfermeria, mientras levantaba la cabeza pesadamente.

.-¿Por qué no esperamos a que salga Ginny? Lo mismo quiere estar sola un rato mas-explico Harry también por enésima vez

Ya habían paseado por todo el corredor unas diez veces, sin hablar mucho, dejando que Ron respirase aire renovado y que estirase las piernas. Harry cumplía el papel de simple compañía, menos cuando el pelirrojo se quejaba de algo y el se encargaba de hacerle ver que las cosas eran así, y que de algún modo extraño, todo saldria bien al final

.-Gracias-dijo Ron de pronto mirandole a los ojos

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto el extrañado

.-Por traerla-contesto simplemente

Harry tardo unos momentos en contestar, pensando mentalmente que no se merecía las gracias por haber dejado para el ultimo lo que tenia que haber hecho desde el principio

.-No tienes porque darmelas-respondio sinceramente

Ron esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Y justo cuando iba a contestarle algo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Ron se separara de la pared de un salto para ver como su hermana se alejaba corriendo, perseguida por una estela formada por su propio pelo y tunica ondeando al viento que producia su carrera

.-¡¡Ginny!-grito Harry.

La chica no respondió, y se perdió por el pasillo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido entonces: Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos y asustados, y como si se hubiesen repartido las tareas con una mirada, salieron corriendo, Harry por donde habia desaparecido Ginny, y Ron hacia el interior de la enfermeria, más concretamente hacia la cama de Hermione

.-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto nervioso al llegar junto a ella, aunque no sabia muy bien quien esperara que le respondiera

Miró en todas las direcciones, todo estaba tal cual el lo habia dejado unos minutos antes, no habia rastro de ningun incidente ni acontecimiento extraordinario. Tampoco era posible que Ginny hubiese visto o hablado con alguien que pudiera alterarla asi, porque la enfermeria estaba vacia. La Señora pomfrey no estaba, y no habia mas pacientes desde que le pusieron la nariz en su sitio Ernie Mcmilian, y el habia estado junto a la puerta todo ese tiempo y alli no habia entrado nadie… no habia ninguna posbilidad de que Ginny se hubiese alterado por nada… a no ser que…

Su mirada se desvio rápidamente hacia Hermione. Uno de sus brazos colgaba por fuera de la cama, mientras que solia estar sobre esta, pegado a su cuerpo o muy cerca de este. Hubiese preferido pensar que Ginny la habia cogido de la mano para algo, y luego lo hubiese dejado mal colocado, de no ser porque la cabeza de Hermione tampoco estaba en su posición normal, mirando al frente, si no girada en la misma direccion que su brazo.

Se tomo unos minutos para encontrar algun error mas en su conjetura, pero por mas que lo pensaba no encontraba ninguno. No habia ninguna otra posibilidad, era lo unico que podía estar ocurriendo. Y en el preciso momento que se permitio creerlo, se abalanzo sobre ella a zarandearla

.-¡Hermione! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! Si lo has hecho antes puedes hacerlo ahora… ¡Por favor!-dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos. Pero la chica no reaccionaba. Se quedo mirandola un poco mas.-Vuelve por favor, es ahora o nunca…

…

Ginny corria todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres, cruzaba los pasillos volando a ras del suelo, esquivaba a quien se cruzaba en su camino sin verlos a penas: huia. Huia del miedo, de la angustia, angustia que no le dejaba oir los gritos de Harry tras ella. En su cabeza solo retumbaban una y otra vez las palabras de Hermione…

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o Flash Back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron cerro la puerta tras de si, y ella se giro para encarar a Hermione. Primero la miro unos minutos, pensando mentalmente las cosas que le gustaria decirle, como si con solo pensarlas ya las estuviese pronunciando, y Hermione entendiendolas. Después, con la mano temblorosa al principio, le aparto un mechon de la cara y se la acaricio con un dedo, denotando su desconfianza ante el hecho de que un cuerpo inerte como aquel, tuviese realmente algo de vida en el como para despertar en algun momento o llegar a entender nada de lo que pudiera decirsele.

Comenzo a sentir ese desagradable picor en la nariz que solia preceder al llanto y, abatida, se derrumbo en la silla que ya podia llevar el nombre de Ron en ella eternamente, y desvio la vista por la ventana, para no llorar, porque estaba ya cansada de llorar, y sabia que si seguia mirandola no podria contenerse.

Porque duele mirar a tu mejor amiga en ese estado; duele saber que lo mas probable es que nunca vuelvas a hablar con ella, que nunca vuelva a abrazarte o a consolarte, que nunca vuelvas a oirla reir, ni siquiera respirar. Pero lo cierto es que lo que mas le dolia a Ginny en aquel momento, era pensar en quien la habia llevado a ese estado.

.-Lo siento-dijo en un murmullo que consiguió romper el denso silencio de aquella habitación.- Siento todo esto… Lo siento por ti, por Ron… por todos. La verdad es que no se si conseguiremos algun dia superar esto, si despiertas, claro, porque si no…-suspiro y casi involuntariamente volvio a mirarla de nuevo- Lo que si espero es que podais perdonarme algun dia. Harry dice que no hay nada que perdonar, Dumbledore tambien lo dice, pero lo unico que yo se realmente es que la que lo hizo todo esto fui yo, con mayor o menor culpa, pero era yo. Por eso necesito que me perdoneis, y sobre todo tu…-en ese momento sintio como una pequeña lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla, pero ya no le importaba–Necesitaba que lo supieras antes de irte, o al menos necesitaba decirtelo, porque no se si estaras escuchando nada de lo que te digo, pero el caso es que habia pensado que si no lo decia ahora, quiza me arrepintiese siempre de no haberlo hecho…

"¿Por qué no despiertas, eh, Herms? ¿Es que no ves que por aquí te necesitamos? Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pues quiero que sepas que se perfectamente que eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero perderte. Todos te necesitamos aquí, sin ti nada es lo mismo. Por no hablar de mi hermano que no se ni como va a aguantar sin poder si quiera guardar tu cama…-Ginny tomo su mano y la estrecho con fuerza- Por favor no nos dejes… Vuelve; nada va a estar bien hasta que tu no vuelvas…

De pronto comenzo a notar como si la mano que tenia cogida comenzase a agarrarla tambien a ella. La pelirroja se asusto e intento soltarse, pero la mano de Hermione no la dejo. En ese momento fue cuando la pequeña Weasley miro la cara de su amiga en un estado muy cercano al shock, pudiendo ver como los ojos de esta se abrian de repente y se fijaban en el techo, justo antes de comenzar a hablar con una voz aterradoramente profunda

.-_Nada va a estar bien…nunca_

_.-_¿Qué?-pregunto Ginny murta de miedo, mas para ella que para su interlocutora

.-_Nada puede estar bien… si estas a su lado. Todos los que estan junto a el, estaran malditos.- _llegados a este punto, la cabeza de Hermione se giro lentamente hacia la atonita pelirroja que no solo no podia pestañear, si no que a penas habia respirado desde que la joven habia empezado a hablar.- _Nadie esta a salvo… No habra felicidad, ni paz, ni alegria a su alrededor, lo unico que podra sembrar el sera miedo e incertidumbre… No te traera mas que dolor_

.-Qui… qui… ¿Quién? ¿De quien hablas?- alcando a preguntar con voz temblorosa y la garganta engarrotada

_.-El verde es el color de la muerte, y lo lleva reflejado en sus ojos…_

.-Harry…-dejo escapar la chica conteniendo un grito, con los ojos fijos en los ojos de la castaña, que aunque tenia sus pupilas clavadas en ella, a penas podria reconocerse su caracteristico color avellana, pues estaban tan palidos que casi no se adivinaba muy bien donde empezaba la parte coloreada

_.-Este infierno es solo un reflejo de la vida que te espera a su lado… ¡Huye!-_ Le aconsejo la inusual y escalofriante voz que salia de la boca de su amiga, y, acto seguido, la presion que sujetaba su mano desaparecio, y aquellos ojos palidos se cerraron, volviendo a dejar a la chica en el mismo estado vegetal de hacia unos segundos.

Ginny no se lo penso dos veces, y con el corazon en la boca y todos los pelos de su cuerpo mas erizados que en toda su vida, salio de alli lo mas rapido que pudo

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al llegar al hall tampoco se lo penso dos veces y salio a los terrenos a pesar de la intensa tormenta que habia esa tarde. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para adentrarse en la espesa masa de lluvia que caia incansablemente y la calaba hasta los huesos sin que ella a penas lo notase... No podria sentir mas frio que el que recorria todo su cuerpo en aquel momento.

Tambien se olvido de pensar cuando, al cruzar los terrenos como alma que lleva el diablo, se encontro frente al bosque prohibido y se interno en el. Realmente, no creia que hubiera nada que pudiera asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, y lo unico que queria hacer, era escapar, lo mas lejos que pudiese.

…

Ron se canso de mirarla esperando una respuesta que no parecia llegar. Volvio a dejarla sobre la cama, cansado y enfadado, y se alejo de ella unos pasos. Sentia todo su cuerpo en tension, el corazon latiendole en las sienes, y una profunda angustia que le oprimia el pecho hasta el punto de no poder tomar todo el aire que parecia necesitar.

Se giro y apoyo su frente contra el cristal de la ventana. Esa maldita lluvia, que no hacia mas que recordarle que nada habia cambiado, ni cambiaria; lo monotono de su vida en todo aquel tiempo. Se escucho un trueno que hizo retumbar hasta los cimientos del castillo, y el pelirrojo apreto los ojos pensando en que aquella tormenta, mucho mas fuerte que las de cualquier otro dia de esos en que no habia parado de llover, le trasmitian la sensación de que o ocurria un milagro en aquel preciso instante, o todo habria acabado para siempre, y que lo que hubiera pasado entre su hermana y Hermione, supuestamente, hacia unos minutos, no habia sido nada bueno.

Un relámpago ilumino entonces los terrenos, con una luz tan palida que parecia que el sol hubiera vuelto a salir un instante para cegarlos a todos con su maximo esplendor. Ron pudo ver entonces algo que hizo que su sangre hirviese aun mas, y que sus nervios se crisparan al limite: la inconfundible figura de su hermana pequeña cruzando los terrenos como una exhalación y adentrandose en el bosque prohibido, seguida a una distancia considerable, aunque no muy grande, por Harry, que iba prácticamente a la misma velocidad que la chica

.-Que leches esta pasando…-murmuro Ron girandose de nuevo intranquilo.

Volvio a mirar a Hermione revolviendose el pelo, casi arrancandoselo de la desesperación. Luego comenzo a andar de un lado para otro, de la cabecera a los pies de la cama, de los pies a la cabecera, mirandola de vez en cuando y murmurando cosas que ni siquiera el entendia. En una de esas le dio una patada a la silla donde habia estado sentado tantas horas haciendo que esta se llevase por delante uno de los biombos que guardaban aquella cama. Y abatido, se rindio, dejandose caer de rodillas en el suelo junto a ella.

La tomo de la mano, rogandole que no le dejara, una y otra vez, acariciandole la cara, el pelo, la barriga… Murmurando lo mucho que la hechaba de menos… Musitando las mil y una cosas que les quedaban por hacer juntos, y que ya no harian… Susurrandole que la queria como no habia querido a nadie en su vida, y como jamas volveria a querer…

.-Hermione…por favor…no me dejes… Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti…no quiero, no lo hare… Te lo digo totalmente en serio, si no vuelves ahora espero que, estes donde estes, puedas vivir con la culpa de haber matado a otra persona porque te juro que no seguire sin ti… ¡Me lo prometiste! Me prometiste que nunca te alejarias de mi, pasara lo que pasase… ¡no puedes hacerlo! Abre los ojos… por favor, por favor…

En ese momento la idea de perderla definitivamente le parecio una realidad por primera vez, y no pudo soportarlo. Fue entonces cuando dejo de ser fuerte, de aguantar, de no sentir, de protegerla y no dejar que nadie le protegiese a el, y rompio a llorar como un niño desconsolado, hudiendo su cabeza en su vientre, abrazandose a su cuerpo inerte como a un salvavidas en medio del mar, con todas sus sonrisas, besos, caricias, enfados, lagrimas, abrazos y promesas bombardeandole la mente . Lloraba como no habia llorado nunca, y como jamas volveria a hacerlo; lloraba de miedo, de angustia y de tristeza. De los innumerables miedos que le acechaban desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo, de la angustia que no le dejaba respirar, y de la tristeza que no estaba preparado para sentir. Tres sensaciones que en esencia se reducian a que no soportaria nunca el hecho de perderla.

Lloro todo lo que no habia llorado en aquel tiempo. Lloro por cada vez que habia querido hacerlo y se habia contenido, por todas las promesas que se habia hecho, y que no habia sido capaz de cumplir, porque nada de lo que habia hecho se la habia devuelto… Lloro porque después de todo, las promesas no le habian servido de nada, ni las suyas ni las de ellas; porque no eran mas que palabras pesadas, que, aunque el viento no pueda con ellas, la lluvia la arrastra en un torrente de decepcion sin ningun tipo de piedad.

Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta que oyo una voz entrecortada sobre su cabeza llamandole:

.-¿Ron?

…

"_Asi que esto era lo que perseguia…"_ pensaba Harry una y otra vez mientras esquivaba ramas y raices. En sus sueños… Por eso corria mas alla de lo que le dejaban sus piernas, por eso sentia esos sudores frios, ese miedo a perder algo que parecia mas importante que su propia vida… Eso era lo que perseguia… a Ginny.

La chica le llevaba varios metros de ventaja, nunca penso que Ginny pudiera correr tan rapido, pero estaba claro que lo que le hubiera hecho correr, lo haba hecho con fuerza. Estaba empapado por la densa lluvia y a penas podia respirar por la carrera y por la angustia ¿Por qué tendria que haberse dirigido al bosque? Todas las cosas malas pasaban alli, todos las criaturas estrañas vivian alli… ¿No podria haberse dirigido al lago? ¿O al campo de Quiddich? ¿O a Hogsmaid? No, tenian que adentrarse en el maldito bosque prohibido… ¿Es que no sabia que estaba prohibido?

Como le pasara algo jamas se lo perdonaria. Tenia que llegar hasta ella lo antes posible… ¿Por qué habria huido asi? ¿Qué habria pasado en la enfermeria?...

En ese momento el chico tuvo que detener sus cavilaciones y su carrera pues un grito desgarrador le helo la sangre, un grito que se elevo mas alla de la densa capa de follaje que los cubria de la lluvia, y araño el cielo

.-Ginny-murmuro al reconocerla

Y en ese momento retomo su carrera con aun mas intensidad y se dirigio hacia donde creyo que habia surgido el grito, y de donde seguian procediendo mas

.-¡¡GINNY!-gritaba-NO TE PREOCUPES… YA ESTOY ALLI… ¡¡AGUANTA!

Pero el bosque era muy traicionero: los arboles y el eco le confundian hasta el punto de no saber que direccion tomar. Ademas todo estaba muy oscuro por la lluvia, las ramas de los arboles y el hecho de que estaba anocheciendo. Harry notaba todo su cuerpo dolorido y contusionado, a parte de empapado. Los golpes, las caidas y los arañazos de las ramas le cubrian por todos lados. Si no hubiera sido por los gritos de Ginny que seguia escuchando y le obligaban a continuar, en ese mismo momento hubiera caido desplomado en el suelo

.-¡¡GINNY!-volvio a gritar

Y por primera vez escucho la voz de la chica contestandole

.-¡¡HARRY!-grito todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones

Entonces el moreno ya no dudo mas y tomo un camino sabiendo por primera vez hacia donde se dirigia, con la certeza de que Ginny estaria alli. Esquivo un par de ramas mas, salto por encima de raices que podrian haber sido vigas del castillo, y llego a un pequeño claro sin arboles aunque muy oscuro aun, donde encontro una revuelta cabellera pelirroja acurrucada contra un arbol de al menos dos metros de diámetro.

Se lanzo hacia donde estaba sin pensarselo dos veces y la abrazo cerciorandose de que estuviera bien y entera. Ella a penas le habia abrazado a el cuando le señalo con cara asustada hacia la otra punta del claro. Harry se giro lentmente para descubrir, horrorizado, lo que parecia ser una rata de al menos dos metros.

Apoyada sobre sus patas traseras, como estaba en ese momento, era, perfectamente, medio metro mas alta que Harry, quien la miraba aturdido mientras esta intentaba arañar todo lo que habia frente a ella con las garras delanteras, en las que podian apreciarse unas uñas mas grandes que la propia mano del chico. Ademas, no dejaba de enseñar sus desagradables dientes mientras emitia un ruido ensordecedor y abominable.

Ginny solto un par de grititos mas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Harry. Este tarde unos minutos en reaccionar. Nunca habia oido hablar de semejante criatura, y lo cierto es que en ese momento, no recordaba haber visto nada peor en toda su vida **((n/F: el panico del momento no le deja acordarse de los dragones, ni los escregutos, y las arañas gigantes, dementores…etc)). **Cuando consiguió volver en si, metio rapidamente una de sus manos en su rasgada tunica, mientras con la otra abrazaba fuertemente a Ginny junto a el e intentaba tranquilizarla con pequeños besos y palabras de aliento; en sus brazos, la pelirroja seguia llorando. El intentaba concentrarse en no pensar en que el ejendro aquel estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos

Mientras apuntaba a aquello con su varita, penso que nunca le habian enseñado ningun hechizo para utilizarlo en contra de una rata gigante, asi que repaso mentalmente todos los que se sabia, e intento seleccionar alguno que pudiera sevirle de algo

.-¡_Impedimenta_!-grito

Un rayo de luz muy intensa salio de su varita, impactando en el monstruo y arrancando de este un grito asqueroso que les perforo los oidos. No consiguió que desapareciera, pero al menos freno su avance

.-¡_Stupefy!_-probo de nuevo

Esta vez, el razo de luz azulada impacto en el animal pero no ocurrio nada

.-¡_Incendio!_

La criatura estallo en llamas, repitiendo aquel grito horrible con mas intensidad y sin descanso, parecia que aquello fuera un grito de dolor. Harry no recordaba haber visto una hoguera de dos metros nunca, y miraba atentamente como el ser ardia y se retorcia debatiendose entre el alivio y la repugnancia. Después de un par de minutos frente a ellos, el animal comenzo a moverse, y se perdio entre los arboles. Los chicos continuaron oyendo unos minutos mas sus alaridos, pero después de una rato, lo unico que se oia eran los sollozos de Ginny y los susurros de consuelo de Harry

.-Vamos-le decia cerca del oido mientras la abrazaba-Ya se fue… todo ha terminado… Venga, mirame…-dijo intentando tomarla de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos

Ella seguia mirando hacia abajo, sin dejar de llorar, negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Harry le hecho un vistazo rapido: ella tambien estaba empapada y llena de arañazos y golpes por todos lados, pero no parecia tener nada grave. No pudo resistirlo y volvio a abrazarla

.-Venga… shhh, vamos, calmate…ya paso… Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar aquí, eh? ¿Qué no sabes que si esta prohibido es por algo? ¿Qué hago yo si te pasa algo?-le decia, aunque con una voz demasiado dulce y afectada para estar regañandola- Bueno, pero ya no hay de que preocuparse, venga, deja de llorar.¿No ves que ya no hay por que? Si yo estoy aquí para esto… para cuidarte… Todo va a estar bien

.-No-comenzo a hablar ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, pero mirandole a los ojos- Tu no lo entiendes… Hermione… En la enfermeria… Dijo que nada estaria bien… nunca…

.-Hermione ha… ¿despertado? ¿Estas segura?-le pregunto mirandola seriamente. Ella asintio- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

.-No…No se…-continuo la chica sin dejar de llorar- No se si quiera si era ella. Esa voz… era… De pronto abrio los ojos… me agarro muy fuerte… y me dijo que nunca estariamos tranquilos, que siempre nos pasarian estas cosas… Simpre habria sufrimiento, y dolor… que esto no acabaria… jamas

Harry no podia soportar verla con esa expresión de panico en el rostro, pero tampoco sabia que decirle. ¿Mentirle, quizas? ¿Asegurarle que nunca le pasaria nada si estaba junto a el? Lo cierto era que si por el fuera, se pasaria su vida entera protegiendola, pero el era el primero que sabia que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese hablado por la boca de Hermione tenia razon: nadie estaria a salvo nunca si estaba junto a el. Ron y Hermione ya habian arriesgado su vida demasiadas veces por su culpa, como para decir que las personas que le querian estaban a salvo. Y aunque se hubiera arrancado un brazo antes que poner a Ginny en peligro, tampoco podia asegurarse de que estuviese bien si se alejaba de el

Asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer. Intento secarle las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia que aun se enredaban en su rostro, y luego la rodeo con sus brazos tiernamente, dejando que la chica buscase su lugar en su hombro como solo ella sabia hacerlo, mientras el le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. Y se hizo una promesa a si mismo, aunque en su interior sabia que seria casi imposible cumplirla: se juro que la protegeria de todo…

.-No volvera a pasarnos nada, confia en mi-le susurro abrazandola mas fuerte

…

Ron dejo de llorar momentáneamente y abandono temeroso su escondite en el regazo de Hermione, levantando los ojos aun cargados de lagrimas. Alli estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con cara perdida, pero de cualquier modo, despierta. El pelirrojo la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, no podia creerlo. Espero unos segundos para cerciorarse de que su subconsciente no le estaba traicionando, y tambien, simplemente, para contemplarla.

.-¿Herms?-pregunto el casi sin aliento, alargando una de sus manos temblorosas hacia su cara para acariciarla sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos

Ella asintio, estremeciendose al sentir su contacto

.-Ginny…-dijo de pronto-Esta bien, Harry esta con ella

.-¿Cómo…?-intento preguntar el desconcertado

.-Lo senti… antes de despertar. Creo que la asuste-añadio-Pero no fui yo…-aunque no continuo explicando nada al darse cuenta que no era eso lo que queria decir, y mucho menos lo que Ron queria escuchar en aquel momento

Esta vez fue Ron el que asintio, aunque sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Simplemente no podia creer que le estuviese hablando. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en ese momento, tantas horas planeando que decir, como actuar, y ahora que habia llegado estaba completamente perdido

.-¿Estabas…llorando?-pregunto ella levantando con dificultad uno de sus brazos e intentando secar los surcos que las lagrimas habia dejado en su rostro. Ron asintio, conteniendo la respiración mientras ella le acariciaba-¿Por qué?

.-Te hechaba tanto de menos…-dijo justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Y, contra todo pronostico, volvio a llorar, esta vez de felicidad, ya no habia miedos, ni angustia, ni tristeza, solo una intensa alegria que recorria cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, lloraba con la misma intensidad de hacia unos minutos, y se agarraba a ella derritiendose al notar como por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, ella le abrazaba a el.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunto ella temerosa, sollozando levemente junto a su oido

.-Demasiado-repondio el, y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza

.-Aunch-se quejo ella de pronto, separandose un poco de el

.-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el mirandola asustado

.-Si-sonrio ella (Ron noto como su cuerpo entero estallaba al verla sonreir)- Es solo, que duele un poco…-dijo palpando con una de sus manos el costado herido

El pelirrojo entonces comenzo a reir, cosa que no hacia desde hacia lo que parecia un siglo. Reia entre lagrimas, viendo como ella iluminaba la intensa oscuridad de aquella habitación con su sonrisa. Y volvio a lanzarse sobre ella, esta vez para besarla, como llevaba tanto tiempo soñando, dando gracias de poder vivir ese instante. La beso una y otra vez, hasta que le falto el aliento, y cuando eso ocurrio, volvio a abrazarla, y a llenarla de besos por todas partes

.-No vuelvas a dejarme nunca, por favor-le dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de ella

.-No lo hare-respondio ella besandole a el

Y asi continuaron, llorando como dos tontos, riendo como locos, y besandose como nunca. Ron de vez en cuando se separaba unos instantes de ella para contemplar el hecho de que de verdad habia vuelto. Se deleitaba con el brillo de sus ojos que tanto habia hechado de menos, con el hoyuelo que adornaba su sonrisa y con el sonido de su voz, y con todos y cada uno de los besos, abrazos y caricias que creyo que nunca mas volveria a sentir. Y supono que jamas, en toda su vida, alcanzaria a describir la felicidad que sintio en aquel instante.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? ¿Mucha gente llorando por ahí? He de reconocer que al menos un par de lagrimitas si que se me escaparon escribiendo algunos fragmentos, pero aun asi no estoy muy conforme, pero bueno… Espero vuestra opinión algo temerosa… No es que este mal, pero creo que podria haber estado mejor. Bueno, a ver que opinais vosotros_

_Siento comunicaros que esta vez no habra trailer. El proximo capitulo, el ultimo como ya sabeis, es mas un capitulo extra sin mucho argumento. Solo se cierran algunas cosillas que han quedado pendientes y se ve la valoración del año de cada personaje, todo en torno a una cancion que me esta costando bastante decidir. El caso es que un trailer de ese capitulo, quedaria un poco obsoleto: hay poco que promocionar_

_En fin, espero no recibir muchas amenazas por la tardanza, sabeis que lo siento muchisimo, pero son circunstancias de la vida_

_Un beso muy fuerte a todos, e intentare irme preparando para deciros adios… o, bueno, hasta luego ;)_


End file.
